Hogwarts: RotBTFD Years 1-7 (Now has a separate rewrite)
by UnknownBlackHand
Summary: The Big Five enroll in Hogwarts. Come and join them in this story filled with action and adventure in the quick-paced easy reading chapters. Here you will find laughs, tears, exciting battles, and about everything you can ask for in a story like this. It is sure to bring warmth to a frozen heart.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Ages

**Chapter I: The Dark Ages**

The fear he wrought, the power he wielded; he seemed to be unstoppable.

His followers, although they had agenda's of their own, weren't any help to the people their leader brought terror to. From the woman who sought to maintain her youth by any means possible (from bathing in blood to eating babies to going on quests to discover the Fountain of Youth), the Demon Bear Prince who haunted the forests, all the way other creatures of nightmares.

Together they roamed the world, striking terror into the hearts of everyone in their path; whether it would be out in the forest, in their home, or while they slept, _nobody_ was spared from them.

From their terror: they made children wake up screaming from their dreams, their blood would run cold at the thought of going into the forest, or if their loved ones went out there they feared the worst; they would flinch at the sound of someone coughing for fear of becoming sick themselves, they didn't even like losing their teeth because of the creepy elders who often had missing teeth.

There was no joy, wonder, hope, or even happy memories for the children, the man in the moon observed. So he decided that it was time to do something about it, but the plan he had in mind would take a while to set into action.

Ω Ω Ω

So, the years went by, and the man in the moon had acquired followers of his own, and they became known as: Santa Claus, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy. With the man in the moon as their guide, they used their new gifts to bring the children joy and laughter! Finally, there was something to relieve them of these dark times!

The man in the moon's followers soon became his Guardians of the Children. However, they were better known as simply: the Guardians.

No more were the children plagued with fear and nightmares! Now they had hope, dreams, and the world became a wondrous place! No more did they dread the thought of going into the forest! Now they sought adventures in them!

As the fear diminished from the children, it proved to be a cost to the man who wielded the great powers of terror. As the children found their bravery, so did more adults, and he was soon no more to them as a mere myth or a bad dream.

"There's no such thing as the Boogeyman." He once heard a young mother tell her child; and a moment later another child passed through him.

"NO!" He exclaimed feeling himself as he watched the child skip away merrily.

Ω Ω Ω

More years went by, and the Boogeyman was now weaker than he'd ever been, but he didn't want to admit defeat. There was still fear left in the world. So he scattered his followers across the world telling them that when the time comes, he will return to power.

However, the man in the moon knew that within time his beloved Guardians would need more help to keep the Boogeyman at bay from the children. So he began spreading more of his magic across the world, and thus, witches and wizards began to emerge. They weren't mere fortunetellers, medicine men, or mages, they were full on sorcerers and they were free to choose how they used their abilities, but to avoid being feared, most of them practiced good magic. The handful that didn't remained in hiding to practice the dark arts in secret. So they weren't much help to the Boogeyman.

Tired and weak, the Boogeyman sought shelter, but before going into hiding, he looked up to the night sky.  
"You may've one this battle, but mark my words, I will return, and _everyone_ will know and f_ear_ the name of PITCH BLACK!" He snarled before retreating to a hole underneath a wooden bed frame, and underground he remained, as he was far too weak to roam the world freely anymore. The only thing sustaining his existence was the minute traces of fear his followers produced for him.

Ω Ω Ω

**So, we have a nice little prologue chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Peculiar Children

**Chapter II: Peculiar Children**

One of Pitch's loyalist followers retreated to Corona, and there she discovered a magnificent flower, which when she sang, it would rejuvenate her, and therefore, her quest for long-lasting youth was finally over! And so for years, she visited the flower to rid herself of the burden of old age, and to make sure that her special flower, born from the drop of golden sun, remained as her own hidden treasure.

For years her secret flower remained hidden; until there came the day where a sickly Queen, carrying a child, became in desperate need for the magic of the dark woman's flower. 

Knights raced to the forest; and on that night, the woman had accidentally knocked over the cover, which concealed her precious flower, with her lantern. She ran off into the forest, but turned to watch as the knights dug up the flower and hauled it back to the palace. There, they brewed the flower into a tea to give to their sickly Queen, and the tea cured her on the spot! 

∫ µ ∫ 

A few months later, the Queen gave birth to a beautiful daughter with golden hair, and her name was Rapunzel! 

However, the royal's joy was short- lived… 

After breaking into the palace with the intent on leaving with a simple lock of hair, Mother Gothel discovered that her hair lost its power when it was cut. 

_NO! Curses, I'll have to take the child with me and raise her as my own_. Gothel thought. Now surly, the child bore other gifts after taking in the magic of her precious flower, so she left for the night, only to arrive at the palace again to meet the King and Queen as a prophet.

"What brings you here?" The King asked. 

"I have seen in the stars, and I have something to tell you about your daughter!" Gothel replied. 

"What's that?" The Queen asked. 

"From the powers of whatever made you well again during your pregnancy, Your Majesty, your daughter had been given the abilities to work witchcraft!" Gothel told them. The King and Queen were alarmed; people were inclined to burn witches at the stake. 

"There's no need to be frightened, I can take the child and bring her up safely. I can show her how to use her powers in a manner that won't scare your people. A witch can use her powers for good, or evil, I'll make sure she doesn't stray into the dark arts." Gothel assured them. 

With reluctant hearts, the King and Queen left their only child to Gothel's care. She brought the babe to a tower hidden in a valley of the forest, and together they lived in solidarity, and Mother Gothel was free to keep her youth, so long as she took care of the child. 

As the years went by, the King and Queen would send paper lanterns into the sky on their Lost Princess's birthday, just to let their daughter know that they still remembered and loved her. 

Rapunzel, so far, had turned out to be a perfectly good, and bright, child; however, the ghost stories her Mother Gothel told her and the friends Gothel would have over had turned her into a fairly timid child, but she was brave enough o want to be able to go outside, and let nothing get in her way. However, there was one incident that nearly turned Mother Gothel into a nervous wreck: 

At the age of eight, and after yearning for so long to go outside, Rapunzel actually made herself apparate outside, and into the grass of the valley. She had a lot of fun that day, and that was how she met her friend Pascal, an amusing little chameleon. When Gothel caught Rapunzel frolicking in the grass, she was quite frightened and angry with the child. At least she got to keep Pascal. 

Ω £ Ω 

Over in Arendelle, there was a different incident… 

… Young Princesses Elsa and Anna were playing in the snow Elsa had created, but as Anna was jumping across the banks, Elsa couldn't keep up with her, and she accidentally froze her sister's head. The King and Queen had brought their children into the forest to meet up with the little rock trolls, where their elder healed Anna, but then alerted the parents that Elsa was an elemental witch; although capable of performing spells, Elsa had exquisite command over frozen water and could control the winds. Unfortunately, Elsa was losing control over her powers. 

"We'll keep her isolated, cut down the staff, close the gates to the palace…" The King began, but he was cut off. 

"No! Containing her and her powers would spell disastrous for her and your kingdom!" The troll elder told them. 

"Then what should we do?" The Queen asked. 

"By the age of ten or eleven, you will receive a letter telling her that she's been accepted to a wizzarding school. There she will meet other children and teens like her, and people who can help her would look after her. Until then, just keep your daughters safe." The troll elder replied. 

"Thank you, you have been a great help to us." The King told him. 

However, despite what the troll told them, Elsa had been traumatized by what she had done, not to mention that there was a shock where she found out that she was a full-blown witch! She only thought that she could control ice and snow, but no, there was a _lot_ more to her powers, the ice was just special. 

And so, Elsa isolated herself as much as she could, but it seemed that everything she touched frosted over. Her father, trying to help just a little bit, gave her a pair of gloves. From then on, the gloves were her security blanket. 

Ω £ Ω 

Things were more cheerful in the village of Burgess, the home of young Jack Overland. He was already a mischievous brown-haired brown-eyed boy who loved the winter months. He was always playing pranks, and no one was spared from his trickery.

"Jack, why must you pull these pranks?" His mother asked after finding out he ended up covering a man in feathers. 

"The village needs more fun! Everyone seems so gloomy when there's snow on the ground. Can't they see how beautiful the winter is? Can't they see how much fun it can be?" Jack replied. He packed up a snowball and threw it at the nearest kid, hitting him square on the back of the head. 

"You asked for it, Jack!" The other kid called out. Soon after that they started up their snowball fight, and more and more kids joined in, laughing and cheering. 

However, their game got so intense, that as Jack was running from his friends, the wind suddenly swept him off the ground and into the sky! Although he was screaming all the way up his ascent, he wasn't scared at all, but cheerful! He was flying, and he never done anything that was this fun before, and he was disappointed to have landed not long afterward; but then he found out that he had the power to manipulate the wind. It blew through the branches of the trees, collecting snow, and forming perfect spheres. The beautiful snowballs landed at Jack's feet and he resumed his fight with his friends, even after he saw the shocked look on his mother's face. Her son was a wizard, just like his father was, who passed away of tuberculosis not long after his baby sister was born. She'll have to break open the trunk of his father's things, as it was his wish that if Jack turned out to be a wizard after he passed on, he wanted him to have his wand and old school books. He even stashed away enough money from the wizzarding world to pay for Jack's school materials, and stashed away some more money in the bank for his daughter if she turned out to be a witch, however, Jack would be free to keep some of the money in the vault for squandering on little treats for himself. It wasn't a whole lot, but it was enough to give the children a good start in life. 

∫ µ ∫ 

Jack was shocked to find out that his father was really a wizard, and cried tears of joy that before he passed, his father left him with the needed materials for his schooling. He picked up his father's wand: Red Oak, eleven inches, with unicorn hair. It was beautiful, sleek, and simple, but at the base, there was a silver crescent moon embedded into the wood, and it made it all the more beautiful to Jack.  
"Thanks Mom." Jack stated; he was still shedding tears of joy. 

Ω £ Ω 

Over in the Scottish Highlands, there was a young princess celebrating her birthday, her present, much to Queen Elinor's disapproval, was her own bow and arrows. 

"A bow, Fergus, she's a lady!" She declared. Fergus made an excuse that Princess Merida should know how to protect herself and gave his Queen a pinch. 

While trying to hit a target Fergus set up, Merida loosed an arrow, which sailed over the target and into the forest. Elinor sent Merida to go fetch it. 

In the forest, Merida found that arrow easier than she had anticipated, and to her delight she found one of the legendary will-of-the-wisps, but unknown to her and her family, one of the followers of Pitch Black lurked in the shadows of those trees. He was a powerful animagus who went by the name of Mor'du also known as the Demon Bear. 

Mor'du spotted the little girl, assumed his bear form and stalked the girl as she made her way back to her family, eager to tell her mother that the wisps were real! 

"You know, legend says that the wisps lead you to your fate." Elinor told her. She picked up the little girl just as Mor'du was upon them. He got up on his hind legs, casting his shadow over them. Merida looked up,

pointed a finger, screamed, and from her finger, a bolt of fire shot from the tip, striking Mor'du's eye and causing it to turn white and blind. 

In order to protect his family, Fergus stepped in to battle the demon bear as Elinor mounted her horse and galloped away. 

During that fierce battle, Fergus lost a part of his leg, but he made it out alive. Remembering how his daughter took out his foe's eye made him laugh, his daughter was going to be a witch, and he was proud of it. He knew that with the right training, Merida would become a great and strong Queen and witch someday. 

Ω £ Ω 

Things could be much different for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III though. All his life he'd been picked on and looked down upon, his closest friend being the elemental wizard and blacksmith, Gobber. He was quite talented with working with fire, but he was fairly weak with spells and potions. If he were strong with potions and spells, he wouldn't be missing a hand and a part of his leg. Still, Gobber was a cheerful type, who did his best to help get Hiccup through the day. 

Gobber aided Chief Stoick the Vast in raising Hiccup, ever since what happened to the mother, Valka. She was stolen from her house by a large dragon, leaving Hiccup without a mother, and Stoick without someone he could always count on to take care of him. 

As Hiccup grew, Gobber helped to keep a watchful eye on the boy. He had a strange feeling that Hiccup wasn't as ordinary as the other Vikings, despite his small size. 

Sure enough, he was right. One day, Gobber decided that it was time for Hiccup to craft his own sword, but with it being his first try at being a blacksmith, the sword turned out terrible, and it reduced Hiccup to tears.; but before Gobber could console him, a tear fell on the blade, and the sword turned from a piece of junk to a blade of the most extraordinary craftsmanship! It was the exact look that Hiccup was going for, and that tear didn't go unnoticed by Gobber. The magic that was put on the blade belonged to Hiccup and no one else. 

"Look at what you did, Hiccup, you turned a piece of scrap metal into a fine work of art!" Gobber declared, holding the sword up to Hiccup. He dried his eyes, and gave Gobber a stunned look as he took the sword from Gobber's hand. 

"I did this?" Hiccup questioned. Gobber nodded. 

∫ µ ∫ 

Six months later there was an attack by a legion of dragons, led by one of Pitch Black's followers. There was a man riding a massive and hideous black dragon that made everyone scream: "NIGHT FURY!"

It made the same sounds and the same shots, but no one really knew what a Night Fury looked like, so they didn't know that the dragon the follower was riding was a complete fake. 

The terror the creature and rider wrought was the worse Berk had experienced. Gobber was working overtime to command flames that caught on houses to go out, leaving Hiccup to look after the forge, but it was soon torn apart by a Whispering Death. 

Hiccup fled the area the forge used to stand, and looked to the sky to hear the 'Night Fury' rider laughing. The laughter from the rider made Hiccup scream; but it wasn't a scream of fright; it was a scream of anger! As he sounded, a form of energy charged up inside him, and was released into a spectacular shockwave that blew all of the dragons away, and then the energy discharged again into a bright light that shot and hit the 'Night Fury'. The rider vanished, and the dragon was disintegrated into a fine black powder that rained all over the village. 

_That dragon was a fake!_ Hiccup realized as he scooped up a small handful of the black powder and stuck it in a small glass vial he got from Trader Johan and he tucked it in a pocket. 

"Hiccup, how did you do that?" Stoick asked; he was quite bewildered. 

"Stoick, my friend, Hiccup is a wizard, like me, and chances are that he's even more powerful than I." Gobber told him. Hiccup smiled, for once his father looked proud of him now. Perhaps his birthright wouldn't be handed off to Snotlout after all! People have been saying that his dim cousin would've made a better Chief, but now, he had a chance, especially not that he had beaten a whole legion of dragons! 

Back at home though; the rider that commanded the dragons plagued his dreams. He decided to blame him for what happened to his mother, and therefore that rider was his sworn enemy. He tied the vial of black powder (was it sand perhaps?) with a leather string and wore it around his neck, and he will not take it off until he found out what happened to the rider or had destroyed him. He was a Viking and a wizard after all.

In the meantime, he couldn't wait until that faithful day his letter would come, saying that he'd been accepted into a school of witchcraft and wizardry, like Gobber had told him. 

Ω £ Ω 

**Scenes should alter less when they finally meet.  
Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Chapter III: Diagon Alley**

It was a great day for all of the young witches and wizards when they received their acceptance letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, they were more excited to find out where they had to go to gather all their required materials. 

That place was Diagon Alley. To get there, most of them traveled by floo powder 

Ω £ Ω 

Hiccup Haddock and Elsa of Arendelle were standing in line at Gringotts the wizard bank in order to make exchanges for wizard money: galleons, sickles, and knuts they were called.  
The boy couldn't help but notice the pretty girl behind him. She stood tall with pride, but her eyes held fear, and her garb was simple but elegant. Her near-white hair fascinated Hiccup, and she couldn't help but lock eyes with Hiccup's, smile, and give him a small wave. 

"Hi, I'm Hiccup." The boy said plainly. Elsa had to cover her mouth with a hand to keep from laughing in his face. She would've expected names like 'Gustav' or 'Hrothgar' over 'Hiccup'. From the man, Gobber, standing next to the boy she could tell that they were Vikings. From her lessons, she knew that the Vikings were a tough lot, and she was slightly thrown off to find that Hiccup seemed to be just as courteous as her sister. 

"Elsa." She replied timidly. She looked down at Hiccup's hand; it was extended to her and waiting to accept a shake. Elsa wrapped her arms around herself leaving her father to tell Hiccup: "You'll have to forgive her, she's a shy one." 

"Is she going to Hogwarts too?" Hiccup asked him. 

"Yes." He replied. 

"Well, Elsa, I'll see you there." Hiccup stated. 

"I suppose I will." She told him. 

"Come on, Hiccup, we need to get your things now." Gobber stated. 

Ω £ Ω 

Hiccup was now posing as a mannequin for the local tailor to be fitted for a set of school robes, and standing next to him was a brown-haired boy, and next to him was a girl with fiery red hair with a thick Scottish accent. 

"Must ye poke me wit' yer pins!" She snapped. 

"A Princess does not voice her anger." Her mother told her sternly. 

"Easy fer you to say! You've been sticking yer pins in yer fingers so many time ye don't even feel them any more!" The Princess exclaimed. 

"Merida, try to follow the boys' example. You don't see them complaining." The Queen replied. 

"That's because I work with our Blacksmith. My hands have suffered plenty of cuts and burns." Hiccup stated. 

"Oh, a Blacksmith, can ye make swords?" Merida asked. 

"I found out I was a wizard by making a sword. It was a miserable excuse for a sword when I made it, but then my magic made it beautiful." Hiccup replied. Elinor noticed that he had a Norse accent and was suddenly torn between letting the tailor finish Merida's robes, and suddenly leaving the shop. Her clan and the Vikings were enemies, but innocent Merida was still too young to understand this. 

"Impressive, Blacksmith; I discovered I was a witch by shooting a bolt of fire into a demon bear's eye." Merida stated proudly. Then she and Hiccup looked over to the remaining boy waiting for him to say how he discovered his magic. 

"I discovered I was a wizard when the wind swept me up from the ground and I could control where I could fly. It was amazing." He told them. 

"We have a winner!" Merida declared with a giggle. 

"Thanks, my name's Jack by the way." 

"I'm Hiccup." 

Merida burst into laughter after hearing the young Viking's name, and Jack even had to stifle his laughter. The tailor working on Hiccup excused himself to go laugh in the back. 

_Maybe I should tell them that it's a nickname, but then what name should I go by?_ Hiccup thought. Luckily, before the conversation got more awkward, the tailor came back and finished Hiccup's robes. 

"Hey, Hiccup, Jack, do ye want to come with me to get wands?" Merida asked. Elinor gasped in her mind at her daughter's offer to a _Viking_. 

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Hiccup replied. 

"I've already got one. I inherited it from my dad. Maybe I'll meet you when we need to get cauldrons or owls." Jack told them. 

"How about the owls then?" Merida suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jack replied, and not long after that, Hiccup, Merida, Elinor, and Gobber left for Olivander's wands. 

∫ µ ∫ 

"_Makers of fine wands since 382bc_." Merida read off of the sign. 

"Looks like this is our place then." Hiccup replied. He grabbed the door and held it for everyone before going inside himself. Elinor was a bit surprised to see that this Viking boy had a sense of courtesy. 

Once inside an old woman greeted them with a raven on her shoulder. 

"I've been wondering when I'd be seeing the pair of you, Merida of DunBroch, and Hiccup Haddock of Berk. Wonderful, this is simply wonderful. Now let's see what I have for you two." She spoke as she went for her stacks of wands. 

She returned shortly with an armful of wand boxes, leaving Hiccup and Merida to test them. 

"Try them until you get one that shoots sparks." The old witch told them. 

They must've spent a quarter-hour trying the wands before Merida found one that shot sparks. 

"Oi, I've found one!" She exclaimed. 

"Let me see, darling… Oh, that's a lovely one: Hazel with a Hippogriff talon. Interesting, I was expecting unicorn hair for you, Lass." The old witch stated. 

"Is there a meaning between them?" Hiccup asked. 

"Unicorn hair means that you are pure of heart, courageous, physically strong, and protects other's first. However, the Hippogriff talon means that she is a kind spirit but demands respect. Oh well, the wand chooses their user, it's not always clear why." The old witch replied. 

"Look, Mummy, it even has the symbol for courage embossed on the handle, and on the base it has the face of a bear!" Merida exclaimed. 

"Oh, if it has a bear on it, that means I made it myself. Bears are such fascinating creatures." 

"Yes, I suppose that's true… Here's what we owe you, and we'll be on our way." Elinor said. 

"Wait, I want to see what Hiccup's wand is." Merida replied. She absolutely refused to go until Hiccup found his wand. 

It took him another ten minutes to find it, and the old witch's, and her raven's, jaws slackened when they found the wand that chose Hiccup. 

"Dragon heartstring: Clever, inventive, creative, can be demanding, puts others first, and can be good at insults, and Elder wood! Treasure this wand dearly, Hiccup Haddock, and keep it close. There is no other wand in my shop that can match this." The old witch told him. Hiccup looked along the side of the wand to find that the base was carved into a dragon's head, the handle was a pair of folded wings, and the remaining length was the tail with a few curves in it. So his wand wasn't straight like Merida's. 

"Now, we meet Jack at the owl emporium!" Merida declared, taking Hiccup by the wrist. 

"Merida, you don't need an owl when we have the falcons." Elinor told her. 

"I know, but I want to see Jack again." She replied. 

"You'll see Jack again, I'm sure of that, but right now we need to find your books." Elinor stated, and with that, she escorted Merida out of the shop. 

"The Queen seems odd." Gobber stated. 

"She's a Scot." The old witch told him. 

"That explains it." Gobber replied. Right now, Hiccup was too amazed with his wand to care. 

Ω £ Ω 

Elsa had just received her wand and was now in the bookstore: Flourish and Blots. Her wand was Rowan, a wood that was about the same color as her hair, with a phoenix tail-feather; it was carved in a spiral with a few pieces of azurite embedded in it. The old witch told her that the tail feather meant that she was brave, powerful, skilled, protective, determined, intelligent, and modest. However, she couldn't see all of that in herself, so she couldn't help but think that the beautiful wand chose the wrong witch. 

As she was walking along the shelves, she bumped into a girl with incredibly long, golden, hair and bright green eyes. She had been carrying a stack of books, but she spilled them on the floor upon collision. 

"Oh, excuse me, let me help you out there." Elsa told her. 

"Thank you, so are you going to Hogwarts too?" She asked. By now, Mother Gothel had appeared by her side, casting her intimidating shadow over Elsa. 

"Um, yes." She replied. 

"Great, me too! Check out my wand: Hawthorn with a… what was it…? Ah the tail hair of a centaur! It means that I wonder about things no one else does. I'm Rapunzel by the way." 

"My flower's often absent-minded." Gothel told Elsa and her father. 

"I'm Elsa of Arendelle, and my wand's Rowan with a phoenix tail-feather." 

"You're a Princess? Wow, I can't believe it! I hope we get some classes together then." Rapunzel replied. 

"Who's a Princess?" A red-haired girl asked. 

"Merida, is that you?" Elsa asked, the two of them were pen pals and had met a few times. 

"Elsa, you're a witch too?" Merida asked. They embraced and Merida introduced herself to Rapunzel before they all went back to their shopping. 

Ω £ Ω 

Hiccup met up with Jack at the owl emporium. He found Jack holding a cage with a majestic Barn Owl. 

"Where's Merida? Jack asked. 

"Her mother dragged her off to get her books." Hiccup replied. He looked down at Jack's cage and asked: "So, what's the bird's name?" 

"I was just going with Frost-Hawk." Jack replied. 

"It sounds pretty bold for a bird." Hiccup admitted. 

"Alright, lets see what you get and come up with!" Jack challenged, and the boys returned their attention to the available birds. About three minutes later, Hiccup found a young and majestic Eurasian Eagle Owl. Or rather, the bird found him. One of the shopkeepers had opened its cage and it took off before perching on Hiccup's shoulder. 

"This is the one I guess." He stated, stroking the large owl's feathers. Jack buckled over laughing so hard that his mother and Gobber couldn't help but laugh with him. 

"Are you trying to compensate for something? That bird is so big it could carry you off to her nest!" Jack cried out through his laughter **(Eurasian Eagle Owls are the largest of owls**).

"Hey, the bird picked me." Hiccup replied. Jack finally caught his breath and said: "Alright, now what are you going to name it?" 

This took Hiccup a minute to answer. After some careful consideration for the female bird, Hiccup came up with… 

"Her name is: Hulda, meaning 'hiding' and 'secrecy'. We're using them to send mail after all." Hiccup replied. 

"That fits, Hiccup, and she seems like the Viking among the rest of these owls." Gobber told him. Hiccup smiled. 

"If I hear that owl can lift you, I'm going to start laughing again." Jack told Hiccup. 

They went to pick up their herbs for potions together, and they got a glimpse of Merida again, but after that, they had to part ways, but they promised that they'll see each other again; and as the sun was setting on that day, it was time for everyone to go home. 

Ω £ Ω 

**YAY they've met now! Now things are going to become even more fun!****  
Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Road to Hogwarts

**Chapter IV: Road to Hogwarts**

Jack and his sister spent the next few days inside the house looking through the books and marveling at the supplies he had gotten from the magical alley. Jack had a hard time reading the books, but in his eagerness to learn magic, he asked his mother for lessons as to how to read. It was pretty much the first time in Jack's life that he was having fun without getting into any mischief, and he was expanding his mind while he was at it. 

"Hey, Pippa, listen to this!" Jack told his sister, he read her a little story about Noah and the Great Flood from the family bible, it was one of the very few books they had in the house where Jack couldn't potentially cause an accident just by reading it. He read Pippa the story flawlessly, and his mother could not be more proud of him, but she was overjoyed to find out that not long after that, Jack was going around asking people if he could borrow an of their books or write him stories to read. If reading meant that they wouldn't have to suffer another one of Jack's legendary pranks, the people were more than happy to give him the stories.

Sometimes, Jack would actually offer to do chores if the people of his village would pay him with stories. 

By the end of the summer, Jack had read at least one-hundred stories from books or had been written by the villagers. On occasion he would have to ask his mother what a certain word meant, but otherwise he turned out to be a strong reader who fancied tales of heroic men who weren't afraid to enter the darkness of forbidden forests and were brave enough to face their greatest fears. 

When it was time for him to head off to Hogwarts, he was given a fond farewell from his village, and their village official gave him a parting gift of a volume of more stories written by the villagers to read. By this time, a coachman with a flying horse had arrived to take Jack across the Atlantic so he could catch the carriage train to the school. Jack loaded his trunk and Frost-Hawk into the carriage and stepped inside while waving his farewell to his village. A moment later, the coach took flight and now Jack was heading to a foreign land to become a full-fledged wizard. 

∫ µ ∫ 

Jack's coach landed in the outskirts of London, the driver helped him with his trunk and owl, but said nothing, but at least he wasn't the only one there. He caught sight of Merida, and rushed right over to the Scottish Princess. 

"Oi, hi Jack, ye excited for school?" She asked. 

"You bet I am!" He replied. He looked around and asked: "You wouldn't by any chance know where to go do you?" 

Hiccup appeared with his truck, owl, and an old lady, they just popped out of the air. 

"Thanks, Gothi." Hiccup told the old lady. He looked to his friends and told them: "Follow me." 

Hiccup led the group through the woods for a while and explained how he suddenly appeared out of thin air, it was a trick that Gothi called 'apparating' which allows a witch or wizard to travel long distances in a short amount of time, but it can be a bit problematic to a new wizard. 

They arrived at a wall to what appeared to be a war fort in ruins, but they passed right through the wall and discovered that they arrived to the train of coaches that would lead them to Hogwarts! 

The trio stood in awe for a moment until they found Rapunzel and Elsa sitting in one of the coaches. Elsa sat quietly with a small smile on her face while Rapunzel waved them over cheerfully. Hiccup, Merida, and Jack ran over to them and rushed to get their trunks and owls (Merida didn't bring a bird) inside before some other kids could get to the coach first. 

"This is so exiting! I can't wait to get there!" Rapunzel exclaimed. She picked up her owl's cage and said: "Even Polaris is excited for the adventure!" Polaris was her barred owl of a rather pale coloration. 

"How did you come up with that name?" Hiccup asked her. 

"I enjoy stargazing." She replied. She looked over to Elsa and told her: "Show them Annabelle." Elsa's smile grew just a little bit as she revealed a snowy owl. Elsa named the bird after her sister and the bird's beauty, thus, she came up with 'Annabelle'. 

It wasn't a minute later when the coaches began moving. Rapunzel was practically bouncing in her seat… for the first half hour, after that, her excitement had died down. 

On the coach was a silver tray with a cover on it, when opened, the tray would be filled with food for the occupants to snack on and fresh juice to drink. If the tray was covered up again, and then had the cover removed, more snacks would appear. Jack and Rapunzel had the greatest level of fascination in it, as curiosity drove them to find out what would be the next thing to find on the tray. It could range from anything from bowls of fresh fruit or nuts, a spice cake, or… 

"CHOCOLATE!" The group exclaimed. As quickly as they distributed the chocolate, it was surprising that everyone got an equal share of it and they stuffed their faces with it, sometimes getting the treat smeared on their cheeks. Elsa blushed at herself after finding out that she soiled her face with chocolate. 

"Where are my manners?" She asked herself. 

"No need to them, Elsa, I'm what you may call a 'commoner'." Jack told her. 

"I'm a Viking, and I've seen my people eat with less grace than what we have while eating the chocolate." 

"Sometimes I drink water from me hands rather than a cup." Merida added. So Elsa felt a little less embarrassed. 

Aside from the magic tray and the picturesque landscapes they passed through, there really wasn't a lot of interest going on during the remainder of the journey. Hiccup occupied his time by asking his friends to pose for sketches. The eleven-year-old blacksmith's apprentice wasn't a professional at his artwork, but it was easy to tell that the characters he drew were his friends, and they turned out rather nicely. The princess's and

Jack were rather impressed, only Rapunzel gave him a serious critique on his handiwork. 

∫ µ ∫ 

By nightfall, they had reached Hogwarts. It was a glorious castle built several centuries ago. It made Merida wonder if Mor'du went to this very school when he was just a wizard. She was still excited though, she was going to a place where her mother wasn't so keen on going to . She was supposed to be a princess, not a witch, but she couldn't help it, so her mother pretty much had to let Merida go to Hogwarts. Merida didn't know what to expect when she arrived at the school, but she certainly wasn't expecting a castle as grand as her own, in fact, if anything, Hogwarts was even more grand than the castle she called home. 

Upon seeing the school for the first time, Hiccup quickly scribbled in a picture of the castle in his sketchbook while Jack was overlooking his shoulder. As for Elsa and Rapunzel, they just sat and looked at the castle in awe. 

"I don't think I'll want to go home for the summer." Jack stated. To him, seeing this castle meant that only was he going to get a good education, but he was going to be well-fed, kept warm on cold nights (his house could get some frightfully cold drafts), and he was going to be happy. 

Elsa was a bit alarmed to see how big the school was. To her, it meant that there were a lot of people at Hogwarts, and with her uncontrollable command over the ice, it was more likely that she could hurt someone by accident. She silently prayed to herself that the day she froze someone's heart (like the time she froze Anna's head) would never come. 

As for Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, they were too excited to reach the castle to care about anything else; and when the coaches came to a stop, it was time to go inside. 

Welcome to Hogwarts. 

Ω £ Ω 

**Time for the Sorting Ceremony!******

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

**Chapter V: The Sorting Hat**

Headmistress Helga Hufflepuff II met up with the first years and greeted them. As if entering the great castle wasn't intimidating enough, the students found out that they were to be sorted out among four different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When Hufflepuff left the first years for a moment, Rapunzel nearly went into a frenzy explaining what type of people usually went into each of the houses: Gryffindor was the house of the brave; Hufflepuff was a home to those with devoted loyalty; Slytherin's founder would only take those from purely wizard families (people known as pure bloods); and Ravenclaw took in those who were sharp in their wit.

_I have the feeling that I'll be placed in Hufflepuff. I'm not a pure blood witch. I don't feel very brave, despite what the phoenix feather in my wand says, and I know very little about magic so I don't think that they'll see me as very smart._ Elsa thought. All she really thought she had going for herself was her beauty for the moment. Standing in this school for witches and wizards made her forget that she had a remarkable mind and was well-educated.

While Elsa was trembling within her fearful thoughts, Merida was boasting on how striking Mor'du in her earlier youth was sure to get her into Gryffindor.

"I should think that you will, your hair is the same red that is on the Gryffindor banner." Rapunzel told her with a smirk.

"So does that mean yer destined fer Hufflepuff? Yer 'air is as golden as the yellow on their banner." Merida replied. Rapunzel glanced away from Merida and shook her head.

Jack and Hiccup debated on which houses they would get into for a moment, but then Jack noticed that Elsa seemed to be fretting about something. He tapped her shoulder and told her: "Hey, Elsa, it's going to be alright. I'm sure that wherever you end up, you'll be happy."

"Thanks, Jack." She replied. That was the moment when she knew for sure that no matter what happened, she'll do fine. She already had Merida as a friend, and now Jack was giving her his support. Perhaps the day she would freeze a heart would never come. Thanks to Jack's support, she felt a spark of warmth and happiness emit in her own heart.

When Headmistress Hufflepuff arrived, she brought the first years into the Great hall to find the faces of hundreds of upper classmen eagerly watched them line up before the Professors' Table. On a stool sat a patched up hat with a face and the ability to move. When Headmistress announced that she would call students forward to have the students placed in their houses, the hat seemed to grin and it sang the song of its creation **(I will not place the Sorting Hat's song here due to possible copyright restrictions)**. The Headmistress stood beside the stool and called upon the first name of a student. In this case, it was: "Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa stepped forward timidly before the student body and sat upon the stool, her hands were shaking visibly.

"Sweet and loyal, very protective, and yet such a beautiful mind… A very beautiful mind at that. I see great powers of imagination inside your head along with the wonderful stories you've read, Elsa." The hat whispered to her. It pondered for a moment before making the final decision:

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat declared, and a table under a blue banner cheered for Elsa as she joined her table.

Elsa was later joined at the Ravenclaw table with Hiccup and Rapunzel, while Jack and Merida were placed in Gryffindor.

"Hmm, I wonder what makes Jack so brave. Merida faced a demon bear, apparently, so if Jack had experienced a moment of bravery like Merida had, don't you think that Jack would've said something about it?" Hiccup said.

"Perhaps it has more to deal with the potential acts of bravery he will commit in the near future." Elsa suggested. Hiccup considered this for a moment, and nodded in agreement with Elsa.

∫ µ ∫

When all the first years were settled down with their houses, it was time for the start-of-the-year feast. Their Headmaster, Manfred Lunar, stood up gave his welcome to the first year students and to the return of the upper classmen, and started them with the usual cautions for the first years:

1\. It was absolutely forbidden to go out into the dark forest at night (but in this era of time it was safe to venture into it a bit when it was daylight).

2\. Students were not allowed to leave their dormitories after curfew at 10:00 at night, unless the students were prefects or head students.

3\. Should any students come across any creature other than a pet or an animal of study for Care of Magical Creatures, they were not allowed to try to tame it.

4\. First years were forbidden to bring any form of broomstick, whether toy or real.

5\. Should they come across any secret passageways, it was considered wise to not go and investigate them (but it wasn't forbidden).

With that all said and done, Manfred Lunar simply said: "Now, let us feast in honor of starting a new year."

Suddenly, great bowls and platters filled with great amounts of food appeared in front if the students, earning loud gasps from the first years, especially Jack, who never felt like he had enough to eat at home, and he piled his plate high in mashed potatoes, chicken, and a number of other great foods like rutabagas, or some sauce made of berries.

"No need to stuff your face, boy, you'll have plenty to eat here." A third year student told Jack. He looked at the older student with wide eyes of disbelief, but then he took the time to really savor the meal.

"How're ye enjoyin' yerself?" Merida asked Jack just as he took in a mouthful of potatoes. She smiled at him when she found out that he couldn't answer and told him: "Even as a princess, I find this to be an amazing spread."

"It must be fun being a princess." Jack told her.

"It has its perks, but when ye got a mother who is so prim and proper and seeks perfection, it gets on yer nerves. What I really want is to be free to ride on me horse and fire arrows at the targets I've set up on the trail jist outside my castle. I will say that I am a greater archer than some of my father's knights." She replied.

"Well at least in being a commoner I don't have to follow the same rules and mannerisms as you do, but where I'm from, winter is a great hardship and the homes we live in can be limited to s single room." Jack stated.

"That's terrible, one room! How can ye stand it?"

"I'm lucky, my house has a few rooms in it, but normally I'm outside playing my tricks on other villagers."

"Aside from not having the luxury I have, it sounds like you live a good life." Merida replied.

"I make it fun." Jack told her. He glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and wondered aloud: "I wonder how our Ravenclaw friends are enjoying themselves."

Well over at the Ravenclaw table, Rapunzel was piling various puddings on her plate: Yorkshire, Haggis, and pudding flan. She soon looked into a large pot and gasped: "HAZELNUT SOUP, MY FAVORITE!" She served herself a bowl, but not without half of the table looking over in her general direction.

"She's quite enthusiastic." Elsa told Hiccup.

"Yeah, she is, I hope it's contagious." He replied.

"Why?" Elsa asked before taking a bite of a seafood bake.

"Well, I've been put down my whole life by my tribe because I'm small and weak. I hope that here I'll fine some acceptance and a lack of pranks." Hiccup told her. As he looked down at his plate again, he noticed that Elsa's hands were covered with gloves.

"What's with the gloves? It's not cold in here." Hiccup asked. Elsa brought her hands to her chest as she thought back to her sister's injury.

"Elsa?" Hiccup said when she didn't respond.

"Sorry… I still have these horrible flashbacks to an incident I was in when I was about eight."

"What happened? Did you get your hands burnt? Were you attacked? Or don't you want to say anything?" Hiccup questioned.

"It's not of your concern, Hiccup, and I don't want to talk about it." Elsa replied. So the topic was dropped like that, and they ate the rest of their meal while barely speaking to each other.

∫ µ ∫

After the feast, it was time for the students to head for their dormitories, and up in the Gryffindor tower, Jack sat beside a large window with Frost-Hawk admiring the view. Being up so high made him think of that moment when the wind swept him off his feet and took him into the sky.

"It's all so wonderful, it feels like a dream, Frost-Hawk." Jack stated. The Snowy Owl hooted and trilled as he stroked the bird's feathers, but now that the night was growing old, it was time for Jack to retire for the night. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, after he tucked himself into a cozy four-poster bed.

_I don't know if I'd want to go home. _He thought as sleep overtook him.

Over in the girls' dormitory in the Ravenclaw tower, things were going a bit differently for Elsa. She never slept with her gloves on, as there was a risk that they would slip off as she slumbered, and if that happened, chances were that she would go into a panic, and lose control over her ice powers… not that she had much control over them in the first place, but in a room full of rowdy girls right now, and her drowsiness commanding her to go to bed, there was a risk that after she took off the gloves, one of the girls could suddenly startle her, and she could accidently freeze someone! It may not happen but it was a risk, and her bedtime was the only point in Elsa's day where her hands could get some air, unless she was bathing.

"Pillow fight!" Rapunzel called out from the other side of the room. The rest of the girls joined her, but Elsa just tucked herself in for the night, and after fifteen minutes of listening to the fight, she finally snapped at them: "Do you know how late it is and how early we have to get up in the morning?"

Well that killed the party. The pillows were dropped and with an apologetic face, Elsa plopped herself back on the bed. She didn't want to seem mean, but she did right there. Hopefully things will get better, and Elsa found herself hoping that she could catch Rapunzel's enthusiasm. Maybe if she finally made peace with what happened to Anna, and found happiness, she would keep her ice powers under control.

But Elsa's fears haunted her in her nightmares that night. She dreamt of creating a storm she could not stop, and finding her sister frozen solid as a statue of ice.

Ω £ Ω

**Well I think I've got things going. Now I didn't have the heart to sort either of the characters into Hufflepuff or Slytherin, the latter for detesting for the house, and I think that the characters have definitive wits and bravery between them. Now, for Elsa's nightmare, was it natural, or was it the work of one of the Boogeyman's followers?**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Classes

**Chapter VI: The First Classes**

**AUTHOR'S WARNING!**

**Due to fried brain cells when it comes to coming up with names, some of the teachers will be based off of characters from other Disney movies. **

Hiccup was the first Ravenclaw first year to get up the next morning. It was in his habit to be up when the sun rose. He had tiptoed out of his dormitory and sat down in the common room to look at the textbook to his first class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the back of his mind, he thought of the class as Defense Against Snotlout. His beefy cousin was his main source of ridicule back on Berk. Never before was there a Viking so reckless and merciless, but still Hiccup managed to put up with all his nasty pranks and insults. On occasion, in a sudden release of magic, Snotlout's pranks would backfire in a sense that would make him the laughingstock of Berk. Once, Snotlout threw a pile of yak manure to the back of Hiccup's head, and the tribe laughed at him, but when he turned to face the culprit, his anger had turned Snotlout's hair into a bright pink, and his eyes an electrified purple. There was also a time when Snotlout was actually saying that Hiccup should give up trying to be a man and step into womanhood (only ruder words), and feeling more hurt than angry by his cousin's cruel words, his magic had actually turned Snotlout into a girl! That actually turned out to be a pretty good day for Hiccup, and even after Snotlout was turned back (thanks to the help of a rather reluctant Gothi) Snotlout flinched every time he and Hiccup locked eyes for over a week. All of these incidents happened not long after Hiccup found out that he was a wizard, it just took a while for the word to spread and reach Snotlout. Even after finding out, his cruel cousin still pursued to prank him relentlessly.

So as Hiccup flipped through the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, he was mildly disappointed that it didn't teach any curses. It wasn't like he wanted to kill or mutilate Snotlout, he just wanted the pranks to stop. Maybe if he extracted Snotlout's voice, there were a lot of people who would praise Hiccup for doing that; but they weren't in the book, perhaps that was the work of more advanced magic.

The second Ravenclaw to come down was Elsa. When she entered the room, Hiccup got to his feet in a gentleman's manner and greeted her: "Good morning, Elsa."

"Wow, I guess Vikings aren't as barbaric as I've imagined them to be. Good morning to you too." She replied. Hiccup gave her a small smile and sat back down asking: "Is Rapunzel up yet?"

"Yeah, but she's busy fixing her hair… and she's got a lot of it."

"Should we wait for her?"

"I think that she'll appreciate that, and I did lose my tamper with her last night and snapped at her. I'd like to make up for that." Elsa replied.

"That's being a good friend, making up the wrongs you've done."

"Yeah, thanks Hiccup."

Several other Ravenclaw students passed them while they were on their way to breakfast, but the wait was worth the smile Rapunzel gave them. Her eyes lit up with sparkles and she bore her pearly white teeth, but that didn't conceal the dark circles under her eyes.

"When did you get to sleep?" Hiccup asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm happy to be up." She replied. Hiccup also noticed why it took her so long to get ready in the morning, her hair was so long that it had to be braided several times to keep people from trampling over it. Hiccup estimated that it was at least twenty-five feet in length.

"Thanks for waiting for me, and sorry I took so long to get ready, but it takes me a while to manage all of this hair." Rapunzel told them.

"Why don't you get it cut? With a couple snips from scissors you wouldn't have to worry about it." Hiccup suggested, but Rapunzel grabbed her braids and held them close to her chest, looking at Hiccup in fear.

"No, I can't cut it!" She exclaimed. Well that seemed odd. Of all the things for happy-go-lucky Rapunzel to be scared of, it was a haircut!

"Whoa, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to give you a helpful suggestion." Hiccup defended.

"Why can't you cut it?" Elsa asked.

"Don't ask me that, please, I can't tell you anyway!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, there's no reason to be so uptight about this, Rapunzel." Hiccup told her. She eased up a bit, but she remained quiet until they reached the Great Hall and found piles of pancakes on the platters. At the sight of the savory breakfast, she returned to being the Rapunzel they knew and loved.

Before taking their seats at the Ravenclaw table, Hiccup spotted Jack and Merida trying to wave them over. So he dragged Elsa and Rapunzel to meet up with them over at the Gryffindor table.

"So, how was yer firs' night?" Merida asked.

"I tossed and turned quite a bit, being so exited for today and the bed was a lot softer than what I'm used to. So, for me it was a bit stressful." Hiccup replied.

"Rapunzel, here, decided to have a pillow fight with the other girls in our room." Elsa told them. Rapunzel just stood there and smiled. Obviously she had some fun.

"Huh, we were just passed out tired, as soon as my head hit that pillow, I was out like a light." Jack stated.

"So what's yer first class?" Merida asked.

"We've got Defense Against the Dark arts today. What about you guys?" Hiccup replied.

"Oh, we've got Transfiguration. What about your next class?" Jack asked.

"Charms." Elsa replied.

"Awesome, so do we!" Merida exclaimed. They continued to examine their schedules and found out that they also shared their flying lessons and Potions too. Rapunzel was looking forward to Potions, Merida and Hiccup were eager for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Elsa seemed to be the most interested in Charms, and Jack was thinking of all the mischief and help he could come up with in Transfiguration.

After their little chat, the Ravenclaw friends returned to their table and piled their plates high with pancakes and bacon.

Ω £ Ω

Now the friends were busy getting lost in the twisted halls of the castle trying to find their first class. Jack and Merida made it to Transfiguration just in time and took their seats together in the middle of the room. Their professor went by the name of Maleficent, she was an unusual character with a dark vibe about her, along with horns on her head. She wore a sweeping black dress which not only gave her an imposing image, but it also made her appear taller than she really was.

"Well, well, the two of you came pretty close to being late. Listen well, children: of all virtues, I favor punctuality and etiquette the most. If you display those virtues to me, it may just reflect on how much homework I give you over the course of this year. Now, let us get started. Who can tell me what the art of transfiguration is?" Maleficent spoke in a severe tone.

Merida raised her hand shyly.

"Speak please, Princess Merida." Maleficent called.

"It is the practice of turning one object into another through spells." Merida replied in a slightly shaky voice.

"Correct, Merida, you've just won five points for your house." Maleficent told her. Maleficent sidestepped over to her desk, and with a mischievous smile she asked her class: "Who would like to see a demonstration before we start?" Her students leaned forward in excitement as Maleficent drew out her Rosewood wand and tapped it on her desk, turning it into a pig. The students' eyes went wide, and with another tap the pig turned back into a desk. With another smile on her face, she told her class: If one of you is brave enough to step forward, I'll be happy to break a Hogwarts rule and transfigure one of you into a raven for a few minutes.

Curious, Jack stepped forward and stood beside Maleficent. She was surprised that someone actually accepted her offer.

"You're either really brave, Mr. Overland, or you have little respect for the rules, but sometimes it's fun to break the rules. I caution you though, that this spell isn't going to be the most pleasant feeling that you're going to experience, and as for the rest of you, I'll need to ask you to keep this a secret from the other staff members." Maleficent stated. Her students nodded in agreement. Maleficent turned to face Jack, eager eyes focused on him. It only took a simple wave of her wand and Jack immediately felt his form shrink and reshape into that of the raven.

Several 'Whoa's' and 'Wow's' filled the room as Maleficent bent down to pick up Jack and set him on her shoulder.

"Ten points for Gryffindor and for your bravery, Mr. Overland. As Merida of DunBroch mentioned before, Transfiguration is the art of turning one object into another through spells. What I've demonstrated was one of the most advanced forms of magic to be practiced here at Hogwarts. I will say this: I do not expect any of you to perfect any spell you learn in her on your first try in this class. Today, you'll be turning matches into needles." Maleficent announced. She took Jack off of her shoulder and turned him back into a boy, she picked up a box off of her desk, and had her students pass the matches around while she wrote the spell on her chalkboard and sounded it out for them several times before drawing out the proper wand movement on the board. Once everyone had their matches, Maleficent told them: "The perfect result from this spell will be a steel or silver standard sewing needle that is perfectly straight and easy to thread. However, I'd be impressed by a wooden sewing needle on your first try."

Before Merida practiced the spell, she asked Jack: "What was that demonstration like for you?"

"It didn't feel that great, but at the same time, it was awesome. Imagine all the things you could do as a raven." He replied. He tried the spell, but ended up with a silver needle without an eye.

"That's a good first attempt, Mr. Overland. It may not be a needle, but it would make a good pin." Maleficent told him as she passed by to check on her students' work. She then looked to Merida to check on her attempt. She got a perfect needle, but it was made of wood and it was slightly bent.

"That was a fine attempt, Merida." Maleficent told her, and she turned their 'needles' back into matches so they could try again. She went around the room and announced: "I'm seeing lots of silver pins and wooden needles. This is good, try reciting the spell with a strong sense of authority. Your wands know when you're feeling shy or unsure, so say the spell as if to say 'I'm the boss of you'."

By the end of the class, about a third of the class managed to get the perfect needle, including Jack and Merida, but Jack took one less try than Merida in the end.

"Alright, you may be dismissed now." Maleficent called out. The students grabbed their books and headed out with really no eagerness to leave. Despite how 'intense' Maleficent appeared to be, she was an interesting teacher with an interesting subject to teach.

Ω £ Ω

Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by a Russian wizard by the name of Dmitri Northland. Elsa's blood went cold when she found out that they would have to practice the spells on objects and sometimes point their wands at other people. Perhaps the school really wasn't the place for her. However, she could wipe the sweat off of her brow when she found out that they were just looking through the textbook today and taking notes. Namely they were taking notes on what was the best way to defend yourself against pesky critters like gnomes and small trolls. When the subject of trolls came up, Elsa raised her hand.

"Yes, Princess of Arendelle?" Northland asked.

"How many types of trolls are there? I've met a family of them about five years ago and they were sweet and wise creatures." Elsa said.

"Aye, dat is a good question, Princess Elsa; some trolls are large and brutish and some, like the ones you've seen, are small and friendly. For now, we look at bridge trolls, they are creatures who like to take up residence by gate and bridges to pilfer food and coins from ye." Northland replied.

So for Hiccup, the day's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a bit of a disappointment. He even asked when they would learn how to defend themselves against dragons and if he could use what he learned from this course to keep his cousin from picking on him.

"_Dragons?_ Ho-ho, my dear boy, that is more fourth or fifth year material, and even then I think that the students are too young to be learning how to fight dragons. Now I suppose you could use some of these spells and tricks to defend yourself from other humans, but underage wizards aren't supposed to use magic outside of school unless it is for self defense. Sorry, my boy." Northland replied. Hiccup sat back in his chair and pouted for a moment before he had to start taking notes.

By the second half of the lesson, Northland told them about a spell that they would be practicing by the second lesson. The spell was 'Flipendo' which knocked those who had the spell cast on them on their backs. Hiccup regained his interest and took as much notes as he could write down about the spell. Perhaps he could use this on Snotlout if he felt threatened enough.

Elsa and Rapunzel could hardly think about hurting anyone, so they were rather unsure about themselves when it came to this class. Elsa came here to learn how to keep herself from hurting people, not to learn how to cause pain for others.

Northland walked up and down the columns as he lectured, but then he caught sight of Elsa's gloves and told her: "There be no gloves when we practice spells. They hinder the magic in our blood from being released through our wands." Elsa looked at him with fear in her eyes and pulled her hands in close to her chest.

"Hey, there's no need for fear here, Elsa, you'll be fine. I just don't want gloves in this classroom." Northland told her. As he walked off, Rapunzel asked: "What's with the gloves anyway?"

"They make me feel secure." Elsa replied.

Ω £ Ω

At lunchtime, the friends decided to just go in, grab a couple sandwiches, and get out so they could talk to each other.

"Transfiguration is pretty cool! Professor Maleficent is not afraid to show us these amazing demonstrations, even if it means breaking a rule or two. She offered to turn one of us into a raven if we were brave enough to step forward, so I did." Jack told his friends.

"Ye, should've seen it. It was amazing." Merida added.

"That sounds awesome, I wonder if she'll offer to do it again for our house." Hiccup replied.

"You want to step forward? I warn you thought, while she'll reward you ten points for your house, it's not the nicest feeling to experience. She also makes you promise that you won't rat her out to the other staff members." Jack told him.

"I'm a Viking, I can handle it." He replied proudly.

"What about ye, Rapunzel and Elsa, would ye step fo'ward?" Merida asked.

"No, my mother, Gothel, has told me some creepy things about ravens." Rapunzel replied.

"I'm not a fan of ravens either." Elsa stated. It wasn't that she didn't like them, in fact she probably would step forward, but crows don't wear socks, and with exposed talons she might freeze something without meaning to.

"So, how was Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Jack asked.

"Not as interesting as you might think for right now. All we did was take notes." Hiccup replied.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like a lot of fun." Jack stated through a mouth full of sandwich.

Ω £ Ω

By the end of the day, Rapunzel and Elsa found out that Herbology was a rather fascinating subject, Hiccup found a certain level of interest in it, but he was brought up in a manner where planting wasn't a Viking thing unless you were a farmer. The most interesting thing he found out about the plants was the potions they went in and what those potions could do.

For Jack and Merida, History of Magic seemed like a complete festival of boredom. The Professor said that things would get more interesting when they reached the Dark Ages, but Merida found herself wanting to go back to her princess lessons with her mother. However, to make p for the boredom, Defense Against the Dark Arts seemed interesting once the class started to get going.

∫ µ ∫

After the first week, the friends found out what classes were their favorites: Rapunzel liked Potions, because one of her hobbies included cooking; Hiccup learned to love Transfiguration because it made him think of ways he could've used it to get back at his cousin; Merida decided that Defense Against the Dark Arts would be her subject of choice once they really started getting into spells; Elsa preferred Charms, they taught friendly and helpful spells, but Herbology was a close second; and Jack, from the start, loved flying lessons, but the problem was that they had to study the parts and functions of broomsticks before they got into the air.

However, the wait wouldn't be that long before they were flying.

Ω £ Ω

**Wow, the longest chapter so far! How did you like it? **

**Please review, and I'll promise something exciting for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Crash

**Chapter VII: CRASH**

After their first week at Hogwarts, all of the classes have finally kicked into gear. In Potions, they learned how to make their first healing solution! They were done with the big introductions and were getting into some spell casting. However, this was the day they were going to make their broomsticks, they were difficult to buy in this era, but fairly easy to make, and the students got to carve in their handles if they wanted to. However, the handle Jack picked out for his broom had the resemblance of a Sheppard's crook, and he kept it like that. It seemed unusual, but young Professor Pan said that it would work just fine.

They then had to attach the handle to the saddle of the broom, that way they'd have a comfortable seat when they were flying. They had already constructed the saddles in a previous class and had decorated them, they were a widened piece of wood, and sitting astride a skinny pole was found to be uncomfortable when flying for sport or long-distance travel.**(Although said saddles don't seem to appear in the Harry Potter films).**

After they had attached the twigs, Professor Pan had checked each broom for proper construction. Rapunzel's and Elsa's were in need of a little refinement with the twigs, but the others had done a fine job with theirs. Hiccup, being a blacksmith on Berk, had just about made his broom like a professional broom maker would. Even Professor Pan asked him if he was considering on making the brooms for a living. Hiccup explained that his talent came from being a blacksmith, and Pan was impressed.

Now the Friday had come where they met outside with Professor Pan. He had lined up the brooms in two rows and told the students to line up by them, stick their dominant hands over the brooms, and say: "Up". Hiccup, Jack, and Merida each got their brooms to come up at the first command. Rapunzel needed two tries. Elsa, being timid, struggled greatly with this, and with her gloves on, it was harder to channel her magic through them. So she finally grew impatient with them, and took them off, and a few times later, the broom came up.

Once they saddled their brooms, Professor Pan instructed that he just wanted them to practice some basic flying: take off, hover, lean forward, and touch back down. Hiccup chanced a look at the sky for a moment, and saw a large black shadow soar across the sky for a slit second. Could it have been the legendary dragon Berk had feared but had never seen?

Pan blew a note on his panpipes, and Jack, in hi excitement, rocketed up into the air, and began flying towards the forest while screaming.

"JACK!" Hiccup exclaimed, and he pursued after him in an effort to help him.

"Should we help them?" Rapunzel asked Merida and Elsa. The three girls were hovering as they were instructed, but before they could answer Rapunzel, Professor Pan called them down and cancelled the remainder of the class. He would have to get some help in order to retrieve the boys. They landed, but then they ran into the forest to track down their friends. Professor Pan was taking too long for them to get help.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup caught up to Jack, wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, but they dove through the trees and crashed-landed.

"AAARRRGGH!" Jack screamed while clutching his left arm. Hiccup had heard a faint 'SNAP' at their impact. At least their brooms stayed intact. Still there was the matter of Jack's injury.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"My arm… I think it's broken." He replied. Hiccup took Jack's school scarf and tied it around his friend to act as a sling.

"Come on, Jack, we need to get back to the school, somebody is bound to be looking for us." Hiccup stated. He looked down at the brooms and asked: "Do you think you can fly with one arm?"

"No, and I don't feel like flying anyway." Jack replied through his tears of pain. So Hiccup picked up both brooms and helped Jack get back up on his feet.

"Hiccup, Jack?" Elsa's voice called out a moment later.

"Over here!" Hiccup called back. The three girls found them within a minute.

"Are ye alright, boys?" Merida asked.

"Jack's got a broken arm, but otherwise we're fine." Hiccup replied. Elsa offered to take the brooms away from Hiccup, and he accepted in order to keep a free hand, while he kept another arm around Jack to comfort him,

They walked for about fifteen minutes, Hiccup and Jack decided that they were flying faster than they had anticipated, and after fifteen minutes, they met up with the creature Hiccup saw flying in the sky.

"Get down!" He exclaimed in a hushed shout.

"What is it?" Merida asked, trying to sneak a peek at the creature. It was a black dragon with a finned tail, sleek body, and large green eyes.

"Tha's a Night Fury over there. It is the most feared dragon in my homeland. It is also known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Nobody has ever seen a Night Fury, let alone caught one. Being from a village where we gain our honor by killing dragons, I've dreamed of the day I would catch a Night Fury and make my embarrassed father proud of me for once." Hiccup told them while pulling out a small dagger he always kept on his person.

His friends' eyes widened, and begged Hiccup to spare the beast and to stay hidden. However, stubborn young Hiccup didn't listen to them and walked over to the Night Fury. The dragon was smaller than he had expected a Night Fury would be, and it was busy licking a nasty gash on its leg. Looking around, he spotted a large splinter of wood with the dragon's blood on it. A second later, his foot snapped a twig, and he caught the Night Fury's attention. Hiccup dropped his dagger, and the dragon looked at him in curiosity and a touch of fear. Instead of picking up the dagger, he pulled out the bottle of his healing potion. With Rapunzel's help, he got an A+ on it.

"I can help you with that wound." Hiccup told the dragon. The Night Fury didn't react as Hiccup stepped closer to the dragon until he was close enough to pour the potion on the would to close it up. There was a bit left in the bottle, but it wasn't strong enough to heal Jack's arm too. Hiccup smiled at the dragon, and the dragon tried to smile back, exposing a mouth full of gums, but no teeth.

"Huh, you're toothless. I thought all dragons had teeth." Hiccup wondered aloud.

There was another snap from a twig, this time made by Rapunzel, and that caught the Night Fury's attention, and the dragon turned to snarl at Hiccup's friends, exposing its retractable teeth. Instinctively, Hiccup put himself between the dragon and his friends. He was so focused on them, that he did not notice what happened to himself ! However, it made his friends' eyes grow wide in amazement.

"No, don't hurt them!" Hiccup snapped at the dragon. The dragon stepped back with wide eyes, and sniffed Hiccup where he stood; while Elsa pulled out a pocket mirror.

"Hiccup." She said timidly. He turned to face Elsa, who showed him his reflection. Hiccup was shocked to find a large pair of forest-green eyes looking back at him while they were surrounded by navy and violet-blue scales! Hiccup leapt back with a scream, or in this case, a terrified roar, and he fell flat on his back. He was now a Night Fury too.

"How did you do this to yourself? It was one thing to ave been transfigured by Professor Maleficent, but you did this to yourself." Elsa told him. He flattened his ears on his head and gave Elsa a look that pleaded for help. Where he was from, dragons were to be killed, and now he was scared. What would Chief Stoick the Vast do if he found out that his own son changed into a dragon?

"It's alright, Hiccup, I'm sure the teachers can help you out with this." Rapunzel stated. Hiccup made a trilling noise while the other Night Fury sniffed his tail.

"Heh, heh, it looks like you've made a new friend, Hiccup." Jack stated, and the Night Fury nuzzled Hiccup.

_I'll call him 'Toothless' then_. Hiccup thought to himself.

∫ µ ∫

As they reached the end of the forest, they found Professor Pan, Maleficent, and Headmaster Manfred Lunar approaching them. Their faces were quite comical when they found the students exiting the forest with a dragon at their side.

"Is that Mister Haddock?" Maleficent asked.

They nodded.

"I'd award points for Ravenclaw for this, Mister Haddock, but I don't think that it would be appropriate given the situation." Maleficent told him. He gave her a pleading look.

"Can you change him back? He's rather scared of himself right now." Jack asked.

"My dear boy, your friend in an animagus, he can change between these forms at his own will. Although I am quite surprised that his form is a dragon. Normally the forms those wizards have aren't mystical." Maleficent replied as she circled around Hiccup.

"While I share your amazement in Mister Haddock's change, Maleficent, there still is the matter of Jack losing control of his broomstick and Hiccup pursuing after him recklessly." Professor Pan stated.

"Yes, Jack would you care to explain yourself?" Lunar asked.

"I was just excited to fly, I found out I was a wizard when I accidentally used the wind to blow me into the air. I really wanted to relive that feeling again, and it seems that my broom knew it. I don't even know how much control I had over the broom. Then, Hiccup chased after me to help me get the broom to land, only when he caught me, we crashed, and I broke my arm. It wasn't until we saw some creatures moving around in the forest when Hiccup changed." Jack partly lied. He wanted the girls to stay out of trouble and keep their encounter with the other dragon a secret.

"Very well, if that is the case, then I say that there is no punishment needed. I believe that suffering your broken arm is punishment enough for you, Mr. Overland; and I'll escort you to the Hospital Wing. Professor Maleficent, would you please help Mr. Haddock resume his human form?" Lunar said. With a wave of Maleficent's wand, Hiccup was back to his normal self, but he was shaking all over.

"You're alright boy, but your gift should be reported." Lunar stated.

"NO! No one else can know that I can turn into a dragon! My father would kill me, literally, he would kill me if he found out about this! We kill dragons where I'm from. Please, keep this a secret." Hiccup pleaded.

"Mr. Haddock, being an animagus is a wonderful gift, and it is not going to go away. You were born with that form inside you, and it stays with you. If you don't want me to send the word back to your tribe, then I won't do it, but you will have to come to terms with this gift. You'll also have to learn to control it so you don't turn yourself by accident, which means that you'll have to practice altering forms." Headmaster Lunar replied. Hiccup brought his trembling hands to his chest.

"Maleficent, would you care to aid Hiccup in this practice?" Professor Lunar asked.

"I'll help him after his class with me." She replied. The teachers escorted them back to the school, Hiccup holding his head low. Elsa looked at him with sympathy, she knew what it was like to have a dangerous gift that she no longer wanted.

Ω £ Ω

Late at night, Elsa woke up to the sound of faint crying coming from the common room. She got up and went down to investigate, and she found Hiccup sitting on one of the fat chairs with Hulda perched next to him and his back to Elsa. He occasionally stroked the large owl when he thought he was getting a grip on his tears.

"So Vikings do cry." Elsa spoke. Hiccup peeked his head around the chair to look at her and asked: "What are you doing up, Elsa?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

"Elsa… I've never said these words to anyone before: … I'm afraid for my life."

Elsa took the chair across from Hiccup.

"At home people look at me as an embarrassment, I'm constantly teased and ridiculed by my own tribe, and I have a cousin who constantly torments me. To make matters worse, I happen to be the son of our Chief, but behind my back people talk about giving my idiotic and reckless cousin my birthright. If that happens then I would have to serve under him, which would be torture. The only things I have going for me are my skills as a Blacksmith's apprentice and being a wizard. Other than that, I'm just a small and weak village pest."

"You also stand in your father's shadow, that must be a great deal of pressure on your mind." Elsa stated.

"My father is the best dragon slayer on the island of Berk. He wouldn't even hesitate to decapitate the Night Fury we met today. Elsa, if he finds out that _I_, his own son, can take the form of our tribe's worst enemy I'm sure that he'll disown me or worse!"

"Hiccup, you're his son, would he really be that cruel to you?" Elsa asked.

"He mostly just looks at me with a disappointed scowl unless he's heard some good news from Gobber, our Blacksmith; but to a dragon's eye, he must be their living nightmare." Hiccup replied. He looked Elsa in the eyes and asked her: "Do you have any idea what it's like to have an incredible gift that you don't want or have to keep secret?"

"Actually, Hiccup, I do. I have these special powers that allow me to create ice and snow without spells… I accidentally hurt my sister, Anna, with them when I was eight. These powers are the reason I wear gloves all day. I have trouble controlling them, and the gloves keep me from freezing everything I touch." She replied. Hiccup dried his eyes and asked her: "Can you show me something small you can do with them?"

On the table, Elsa constructed a small sculpture of the Night Fury they saw that day standing in a cute pose.

"Is that supposed to be me or Toothless?" Hiccup asked while taking a closer look at the sculpture.

"That's what you're naming the dragon?" Elsa questioned.

"He has retractable teeth. It seems fitting to me." Hiccup replied.

"In that case, it is Toothless… You know, for a dragon, he is pretty cute."

"I guess you can say that. You didn't make him look scared or scary." Hiccup told Elsa.

"Hey, I think I have an idea that can make your father proud of you that doesn't involve magic or weapons. You see, Arendelle has access to luxurious items, like: silk, chocolate, wine, and we have these wonderful orchards and vineyards. I'll bet that if we contact our parents, they would agree to set up a trade route. Arendelle doesn't have much in the way of defenses other than archers and a few walls." Elsa replied.

"That seems like a good idea, we can get started on this tomorrow." Hiccup told her. They got up to go back to bed, but Hiccup turned back to Elsa and told her: "Thanks for listening to me, and for showing me your secret powers. To be able to command ice and snow sounds like fun as well as dangerous, but then again, the same must go for you and being an Animagus with a dragon form."

"You're welcome, Hiccup, and you know what, you're right. I'll bet that once you get control of your gift, you'll learn to love it, even if you have to hide it." Elsa replied. Then, they retired for the night.

Ω £ Ω

**I love the stories where Hiccup gets turned into a dragon. His gift may make it awkward when I build up the Toothless character, but I'll make it work.**

**All of these characters will have their own special abilities, Merida's will just come later.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Private Lessons

**Chapter VIII: Private Lessons**

The following morning, Hiccup, Elsa, and Rapunzel were grouped around a table to write letters to their families; but before Hiccup started his, Rapunzel told him that Corona was a great place to trade for items such as paint, musical instruments, and nuts. So Hiccup decided to include her kingdom. Rapunzel knew who her birth parents were, as they would celebrate her birthday by lighting the night with paper lanterns and send her gifts through Mother Gothel.

With now two kingdoms with princesses offering trade, Hiccup wrote:

_Dear Dad and Gobber,_

_I hope things are going well on Berk, because things are going great at school!_

_I was sorted into the Ravenclaw house, houses divide up the students into their new 'families', it's difficult to explain in a few words, and I doubt that you'll have the patience to read the full details, but it is worth mentioning that the Ravenclaw students are known for their wits._

_So far my favorite class is Transfiguration with Professor Maleficent. The class teaches wizards how to turn one thing into another through spells, like matches to needles (fairly simple), soon enough I'll be turning branches into swords, if there's a spell for that mind you. Yeah, I'm pretty good at it, and Professor Maleficent has offered me some private lessons for more advanced magic for it._

_I've also learned how to fly on a broomstick, although I have a friend, named Jack Overland, that lost control that I had to catch. I saved him, but he ended up with a broken arm. When we landed in the forest, we saw a Night Fury, yes a live Night Fury, but it got away from us. At least it didn't attack. So while flying is great, it is not without hazards._

_At any rate, I've made some other friends since I came here, two are princesses from other kingdoms with luxurious items we could trade for. There is Elsa of Arendelle who says that they have silk and chocolate, but perhaps could use some more weapons. Then there is Rapunzel from Corona, she says that they have paint, nuts, and musical instruments. Perhaps with items such as these we can focus on other things other than war craft, and that sounds interesting to me._

_The Princesses are sending letters to their own kingdoms to prevent a surprise visit from you guys._

_At any rate, I hope that this letter pleases you, and can you tell Snotlout that when I come home, I'll have the power to give him the ears and snout of a boar?_

_From Hiccup._

Hiccup sealed the letter and gave it to Hulda. As soon as she was released outside, she headed north-east.

∫ µ ∫

This weekend was certainly interesting for the five friends. Hiccup swiped fish from a platter during lunch and they snuck back into the forest to try to find the dragon again. The girls simply thought that the dragon was awesome and cute; but Jack, with his flare for breaking the rules, just simply wanted to cause trouble and see if he could get away with it; as for Hiccup, he was curious to see if dragons were the mindless killing machines he was brought up believing that it was the way they were. So, with fish stashed in a sack, he led his friends to the forest.

"Hiccup, while I was in the hospital, I was wondering about your special power and thought about how useful it could be." Jack stated.

"Yeah, they'd be good scouts and a great line of defense for my village." Hiccup replied.

"Also, think of all the trouble, all the pranks you could do under the cover of the night!" Jack added.

"There's no need for me to think about that, Jack, I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Jack, maybe you should change the subject, Hiccup is rather sensitive about this for now." Elsa stated while fidgeting with her own, gloved, fingers.

"Sorry, it seemed like something to break the ice since we're looking for a dragon." Jack stated.

"I've decided to call him: Toothless. He has retractable teeth." Hiccup told him.

"Which means that you have retractable teeth too! Well, as a dragon at least." He replied. Hiccup was getting a little irked with him, but there was no time to bend down and throw a clod of dirt at him, as he spotted the dragon curled up under a fallen tree.

"There he is." Hiccup told them in a whisper. Still the dragon heard him and looked up. It's large green eyes focused on Hiccup and he let out a purr before approaching him calmly.

As the dragon came closer to Hiccup, he caught the scent of fish in Hiccup's sack.

"Yeah, hi Toothless, I brought some fish for you." Hiccup told the dragon. He opened the sack and pulled out a fillet of salmon, which Toothless promptly snatched out of Hiccup's hand.

"Whoa, easy bud, you don't want to bite the hand that feeds you!" Hiccup exclaimed, but Toothless' attention was trained on the sack, he knew that there was more fish in there. So Hiccup pulled out another fillet and this time told Toothless to take it nicely. The Night Fury seemed to understand him and took it with less aggression and retracted teeth.

Hiccup dumped the remaining fish and went around Toothless to take a better look at him from all sides. He wasn't the largest dragon he'd ever seen, but he certainly looked to be the fastest. Everything about the dragon seemed to make it built for flight, from the large wings to the two sets of fins on his tail, to the beast's overall sleek shape. Hiccup pulled out a sketchbook and quickly drew Toothless to the best of his ability.

When Toothless was finished with the fish, Hiccup managed to finish his sketch before the dragon turned his attention back to him looking for more food.

"Umm, I don't have any more." Hiccup told him. He was so startled by Toothless that he fell down into a sitting position. Toothless' eyes rolled back and he started making these gagging sounds. Before Hiccup knew it, a chuck of salmon fillet slid over the dragon's tongue and into his lap. His friends watched the scene with various looks of disgust. Hiccup took the fish in his hands and looked between it and Toothless and figured out that the dragon was expecting him to eat it. He looked over to his friends and gestured that it would be best if they looked away, just before he summoned up the courage to take a bite. It was very hard for him to swallow, knowing that the fish came right out of Toothless' stomach.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Jack stated, looking rather green in the face. He got up and upchucked his lunch behind a tree.

"Thanks for that, Toothless." Hiccup stated in a hoarse voice while getting up. He smiled at the dragon, and to his amazement, the dragon slowly figured out how to smile back!

"Aww, that's so cute!" Rapunzel said.

Curious, Hiccup lifted his hand level to Toothless' snout and looked away from the dragon when he started growling at Hiccup. At this point his friends were getting a bit worried for him, but the Night Fury stopped his growling and met Hiccup's hand with his snout for a moment before stepping away.

"I'll come back again, Bud." Hiccup told the Night Fury as the beast curled up on a patch of sunlight.

"Well, how do you like that, you're befriending a dragon." Jack stated.

"Yeah, and a Night Fury at that. Guys, everything we know about dragons is wrong! They're not the mindless killing machines the Vikings think they are. They're gentle, smart, and I'm willing to bet that they look out for each other, at least the ones they care about." Hiccup told them.

"So how're ye going to break the news to yer tribe?" Merida asked.

"I-I have no idea; we're a rather stubborn lot, and nobody but Gobber really listens to me. Having the reputation as the village screw-up doesn't help either. You guys already know that I'm afraid what will happen if the village finds out about my powers as an animagus." Hiccup replied.

"Well why don' ye have one o' us visit yer island o'er the summer and ye can pose as the dragon an' we could 'tame' ye." Merida suggested.

"It sounds good at first, but what are you going to do, walk into the forest alone while I stay behind and eventually meet up with me? We'll run the risk of someone discovering that I've gone missing, and the idea of a newcomer training a dragon within a couple weeks of arrival sounds a bit odd to me." Hiccup replied.

"Yeah, I guess yer right. It did sound like a good idea at first." Merida spoke.

"Yeah, it did, but it has its flaws. Honestly, I think that the best way to break this to my father is either rather slowly or in a surprise so big that he wouldn't know how to react to it." Hiccup replied.

"Like flying in on Toothless one day, jumping off his back, and then morphing to a dragon yourself?" Rapunzel questioned.

"That's just about the size of it, but if that's the way I need to go, then I would rather make sure that none of the Vikings are in arm's reach of a weapon, and normally they're not far from an axe, mace, or sword."

"No offense, Hiccup, you're a nice guy and all, but your people sound rather barbaric." Jack stated. With his lack of education, he didn't really have the chance to study the Viking culture, and in his anthology of stories the people in his village wrote for him, he never found a mention of Vikings.

"That's the Viking life for you. Come on, let's go back to the castle" Hiccup told them. They waved 'goodbye' to Toothless and headed inside for the rest of the day.

Ω £ Ω

On Sunday, they spent their day in the forest with a rather happy Toothless, they fed him fish, and Merida discovered that he would chase the light that reflected off a pocket knife she kept on her person. Seeing this behavior, Elsa wondered what the dragon would do in sparkling snow. Hiccup on the other hand wondered if the same trick would work on other dragons.

Well, Elsa didn't have to wonder for much longer about how the Night Fury behaved with snow. Jack blew into his hand and produced a snowball and threw it at the dragon's head…

Toothless was _not_ amused, and he began chasing after Jack until he managed to pin the mischievous boy's back to the ground, causing the other friends to guffaw at his expense. At least Toothless kept from crushing Jack's broken arm.

"Come on, you crazy reptile, let me up!" Jack cried out, but Toothless gave him a slobbering lick to the face.

"ARGH! Come on, I'm sorry!" Jack exclaimed, and Toothless let him up.

"Jack, how did you make that snowball?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know really, I'm just good at manipulating snow and wind. Watch this!" He replied, and he called for the wind with his magic, and the breeze picked him up a few feet off the ground.

"Impressive." Elsa stated with the slightest hint of sarcasm. Rapunzel looked at him with dreamy eyes as he gently fell to the ground.

"I would be able to do more if I wasn't concerned for this arm. I don't suppose that any of you know any good healing spells, do you?" Jack asked. Rapunzel gripped at her braids.

"Rapunzel, do you know something to help him?" Hiccup asked, catching her motion.

"Y-yes, but Mother doesn't want me to use it. I want to help you, Jack, but if she finds out I could get into some serious trouble."

"Rapunzel, ye do realize that Jack has no respect for the rules. Just last night he thought it would be funny to charm the beds in the girl's room in the Gryffindor tower, they were levitating high enough to keep us from getting into them."

"JACK!" The others exclaimed. He just stood there laughing and said: "You should've seen their faces!

"In that case, I think you can keep your broken arm until you learn to respect the girls in your house. " Rapunzel told him, and she left the forest, taking her mysterious healing powers with her, but Jack didn't seem to care enough to stop her.

Ω £ Ω

After classes on Monday, Hiccup asked Elsa if she would come with him to his private lesson with Professor Maleficent.

"I just don't want to go there alone is all." He explained, and understanding that she had homework that she wanted to get out of the way.

"Would it be alright if I take my books with me?" She asked.

"I don't mind." Hiccup told her. He really just wanted the company for the trip to Maleficent's classroom and back.

"Alright then." Elsa replied. She closed her books and joined Hiccup.

∫ µ ∫

Maleficent's classroom had been rearranged for this occasion. The tables and chairs and been stacked along the sides of the room, but luckily there was a table and a chair where Elsa could park herself.

"Good evening Mr. Haddock, and Princess Elsa, it's good to see you too." Maleficent greeted.

"Is it alright if she stays here?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes that's perfectly fine. Well, we might as well get started. First, I want to go over the specs of a Night Fury." Maleficent told him. She showed him to a chalkboard where she had drawn several views of a Night Fury.

"Tell me what you already know about the Night Fury." Maleficent stated.

"Well, they're dark in color, have large eyes , a sleek build, large wings, a finned tail, they're not very big, and from experience at my village they seem to shoot plasma projectiles rather than fire. It's been heard on my island of Berk, but never seen, so I've already said more than what we know about the dragon at home." Hiccup replied.

"Good, that's very good Mr. Haddock. Now can you explain to me why the Night Fury has such a dark coloration and a sleek build?" Maleficent asked.

"The dark coloration makes it nearly impossible to see at night, and I'm assuming that it is built for spending a great deal of time in the air flying at high speeds."

"You are correct, Mr. Haddock. Now the reason why we are going over this is so that you have an understanding of your form. The more you know about it, the more control you have over this ability. Now, they are, in the Viking Archipelago, a Strike class dragon, in this area we put them in a Shadow class. Normally we classify them based off of their strengths, coloration, and special abilities rather than the elements, but I find that both cases work well. Now, with a finned tail and strong wings, this dragon also makes for a good swimmer, and can hold up to fifteen minutes worth of air while under the water."

"Neat." Hiccup stated, growing an appreciation for his special ability. The statement made Elsa look up from her book.

"I'll have to agree with you there. Now, unlike most dragons, the Night Fury can also control the strength of its projectiles, they could be strong enough to damage a dragon much larger than itself or gentle enough to just knock a person on their backside. I figured that for tonight, we'll focus on controlling this ability and get you to understand the basic mechanics of your draconic form. So please stand in the middle of the classroom and when you're ready, try to assume the form. All you really have to do is imagine yourself being a dragon and then will yourself to assume the form. Sometimes it helps to make a make a small movement to give yourself a boost of magic." Maleficent told him.

Once he was standing in the center of the room, Hiccup closed his eyes and imagined the feeling of wings on his back and the twitching of a tail, then he pictured a time where he would actually feel the need to assume the form. He peeked at Elsa and imagined her in danger. He took a step forward, and was overcome with the sensation of his body re-shaping and he fell to all fours. He opened his eyes and smiled to both Elsa and Maleficent, both applauded Hiccup for achieving his first metamorphosis at will.

"Well done, Mr. Haddock!" Maleficent declared. She looked him over quickly to make sure that Hiccup's change went as well as it appeared. She couldn't help but notice a few scars around his forelegs from previous injuries from his blacksmithing. She was also impressed with his navy and blue-violet coloration.

"Alright, Mr. Haddock, everything looks to be in order. Now, I know that you can walk just fine, but let me see me move your wings and tail. I want to see if you understand how they work." Maleficent told him.

Elsa watched as Hiccup raised his wings gracefully and lashed his tail from side to side. He soon folded his wings with equal grace, and he brought the end of his tail to his face to see how the fins worked.

"Nicely done, Mr. Haddock, and that is all I wanted to work with you for tonight. Now, I want you to practice shifting between forms in the forest after your classes tomorrow, and while you're in the form, practice using your wings because on Wednesday, I want to see if you're ready to start flying." Maleficent told him. Hiccup took a moment and returned to his human form, and started heading for the door.

"Oh, before you go, Mr. Haddock, I have a pamphlet on Quidditch that I would like for you to take. Professor Pan told me that you're a natural flier on a broomstick, and I believe that you deserve a reward for saving Mr. Overland when his broom went out of control. Normally Hogwarts prefers to not allow first years to play, but as Head of the Ravenclaw house, I think I can get them to overlook that preference. I'm sure that we can make a fine seeker out of you. I'll tell Captain Vincent Bogs to expect you to arrive at the pitch on Saturday morning if you'd like." Maleficent told him.

"Thank you, Professor." Hiccup told her, accepting the pamphlet. At a quick glance it went over the basic rules and what each player did on the team.

"So, should I tell Mr. Bogs to meet you?"

"Yes ma'am." Hiccup replied. With that, Maleficent dismissed him and Elsa, and Hiccup didn't know it, but he motivated Elsa to try to control her ice powers and learn to love them. Perhaps it was for that reason he wanted her to come along, At any rate she was happy to know that her friend was seeing the bright side of life after being bullied and ignored on his homeland for most of his life.

"I'd like to see your Quidditch tryout if that's alright with you." Elsa told him.

"Yeah, it would be alright with me." He replied, his smile wide and sparkling. For once he felt a sense of pride and self-esteem inside him. Something that was almost nonexistent at home.

Ω £ Ω

**Well I do hope that I'm making this story both unique and interesting for you all.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Cooking Potions

**Chapter IX: Cooking Potions**

For the next week of school, Merida was really coming ahead in her Defense Against the Dark Arts, often having Jack make up quizzes on the spot for her to solve, and Merida never missed one. The quizzes also became a form of amusement for Jack too, he found it fascinating that he could ask Merida anything regarding this topic and get the answer on the spot; however, what he didn't enjoy was practicing the spells with Merida. Every 'Flipendo' or 'Expelliarmus' she cast was flawless and would either disarm Jack or knock him on his backside in a manner of seconds.

"How do ye expect to survive if ye can' defend yerself?" Merida asked him one day in their Common room.

"Give it a rest, will you? I still have a broken arm. Besides, my village would be better off if I didn't know how to defend myself, what with all the trouble I cause already." Jack replied.

"That's preposterous! What are ye goin' to do if thieves show up?" Merida asked.

"I'd tell them that they've come to the wrong place to rob, the most valuable thing they could steal would be of no use to them, and then I use my powers over snow and the wind to scare them off. I don't like the idea of brining fear, Merida, so I am a peaceful type, but I'll do anything I can to protect my village, even if I'm not the hero they want." Jack replied.

"Hmm, so I take it that ye won' practice fencin' wit me?" Merida questioned.

"I'll pass, but I think that our friend, Hiccup, might enjoy it." Jack told her. Merida gave an exasperated sigh and sat down on a chair opposite Jack. He opened up his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and asked her: "What shape is the movement for the smokescreen spell 'Fumus'?" Jack asked.

"Easy, it's a swirl." Merida replied while demonstrating the movement.

"Alright, give me three wards for a vampire." Jack told her.

"Cast a sunlight charm, create the stench of garlic, or set their cloaks on fire." She replied.

"I didn't really like the last answer there, as even a human attacker would be fazed by that, but I'll take it." Jack stated. He looked at the clock standing against a wall and asked: "Would you like to go down for breakfast now?"

"Yeah, some food sounds nice right about now." Merida replied. It was Thursday already, and on this day they had their Potions class today with Professor Ursula. She was a rather charismatic teacher with an odd complexion, graying hair, a Rubenesque figure, and she wears an unusual black and violet gown that looks like it has tentacles branching off of the skirt. On days her students behaved nicely for her, she would reward them by belting out an awesome song. Hiccup once said that she sang with the zest of a Viking, only a better key than most. Yeah, the students seemed to like Ursula enough, but in the back of their minds they figured that she was slightly mad. However, she taught her students well, so the staff put up with whatever madness she threw their way.

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel missed being able to cook. She was quite talented at it, and she didn't want to get out of practice, so she tracked down the kitchen, and found it full of house elves bustling about.

"May Annie help you, Mistress?" An elf asked her.

"Actually, I'd like to help you. I enjoy cooking, especially for breakfasts." She replied.

"Of course, Mistress, come on inside and you can make batter for the flapjacks." Annie told her. She took Rapunzel's hand and the first year set to work right away with Annie watching over her for a bit to make sure that Rapunzel really knew what she was doing, and she girl wasn't kidding, she really did have a talent for cooking. In fact she was drawing the attention of other elves while she was at it.

"Well done, Mistress, would you care to cook them up too?" Annie asked while holding a brand-new cast iron fry pan about four-fifths the length of Rapunzel's arm.

"I'd love to!" Rapunzel told Annie. She took the bowl of batter over to the stove where Annie placed the pan.

Rapunzel's flapjacks turned out so well, and the elves were so impressed with her skills, they gave her the pan, but the pan proved to be a lot heavier than it looked. Annie shrank it down for her so Rapunzel could keep it in her pocket.

"Can I come again sometime? I know a lot of recipes." Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, yes, Mistress can come again. Please wait one second." Annie replied. She wandered off a little bit and came back with the menu for all the meals for the remainder of September and into October. When Rapunzel looked up from the list of delectable dishes, Annie told her: "Come whenever you please, and I highly recommend that you help us out on Hollow's Eve, that's a day I really look forward to do the cooking."

"Thank you." Rapunzel replied, giving Annie a small hug before heading out to meet with her friends.

She entered the Great Hall and took her seat across Elsa and Hiccup. Elsa looked up to her and asked: "Where were you this morning? You weren't in the dormitory when I got up and that's unusual for you."

"I miss being able to cook for myself, so I found the kitchen and made some of the flapjacks for today's breakfast. The elves were rather impressed with my skills and rewarded me with a fry pan. Hiccup chuckled a bit, he appreciated Rapunzel's cheerful attitude and sheer lust for life, and the fact that she couldn't hurt a fly was a refreshing alternative to the Viking's kill or be killed attitude.

"Rapunzel, if you could have anything you want, what would it be?" Hiccup asked.

"Friends, lots and lots of friends! You guys are great, but when you've spent your childhood in a tower with no one else besides the one person who takes care of you, you want some company." She replied. Now while she bonded the closest to Hiccup, Elsa, Jack, and Merida, Rapunzel wasn't shy about mingling with everyone else at Hogwarts, no matter what year or house they were in, she was just happy to have someone to chat with. The only people she would say she didn't like were: a boy about her age by the name of Hans Isles who teased her during a lunch with a butter knife about cutting her hair off, and Professor Jafar the Charms teacher. Professor Jafar was an Arabic man of a tall and slender stature; he favored wearing black robes with red accents to match his turban, and instead of a wand, he carried a golden staff with a cobra's head on it with eyes made from rubies. Jafar also had a constant companion, a scarlet macaw by the name of Iago who would tattle on misbehaving students. It wasn't like the parrot ever bothered her or the fact that Jafar was a bad teacher, in fact he was quite good at his job, Rapunzel didn't like the way he held himself in his proud stature, and was rather spooked by his low and unnervingly smooth voice. She felt very suspicious of him.

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel sat with a Ravenclaw boy by the name of Melbourne Wilde for her Potions class, and it actually frustrated her closest friends a bit because she was so good at this class and she was providing help to a student outside their little group.

This was the subject that Merida and Jack struggled the most with, as Merida wasn't a talented cook, and Jack came from a village that believed that cooking was a woman's chore and with the making of potions being similar to cooking soups in a way, it was a struggle for them. They were just grateful that nothing they've made blew up in their faces… Not yet at least.

Professor Ursula stepped in and announced: "Today we'll be starting on making an Acne Solution. Some of you will learn to love this potion when you get older, it cures sudden breakouts in three minutes, got that, _three_, minutes. Now, have we all got our: aloe, honey, lavender, witch hazel, and dragon saliva? We do? Good, that is wonderful. Now remember, if you behave, you get to hear me sing."

"The fact that dragon spit goes into this potion grosses me out a bit, but thanks for lending some of yours to us, Hiccup." Elsa whispered.

"Who would've thought that dragons had properties that could heal us? By the way, you should thank Jack too, he helped me out by showing off a mouth-watering bar of chocolate in my face." Hiccup replied.

"With the image of your mouth in mind, remind me to skip lunch." Elsa told him while dicing up the aloe leaves and throwing them into the cauldron.

As Hiccup was grinding up the lavender, he asked: "While your attention is on dragons, I was wondering if you and the others would like to visit Toothless while I try to figure out how to fly as a dragon."

"Maleficent just wants you to understand the mechanics of your flight gear, remember, she doesn't want you flying yet." Elsa told him while throwing in the witch hazel, and leaving the potion to simmer for a few minutes before they had to add the honey and saliva.

As Ursula passed by them, she took a look into their cauldron and told them: "That is looking to be one of your best potions yet."

"Thank you." Elsa and Hiccup replied.

Ursula approached Jack and Merida and asked them: "Now how're you two holding up? Oh, this is turning out quite nicely, what type of dragon is your saliva from?"

"A Night Fury." Merida replied. Ursula was taken aback, it was hard enough to even find a Night Fury, let alone capture it long enough to collect the saliva from it, but with Merida being a princess, Ursula simply dismissed as a purchase from one of the shops that supplied rare and high-end ingredients.

Hiccup was the one to throw in the saliva into their potion so Elsa could look away as it was thrown in, and then she stirred in the honey. About a minute later, they were ready to turn it in to Ursula, who poured the potion into clay containers where the potion would solidify into a creamy consistency… like butter.

Now it was a waiting game for the other students to turn in their Acne Solutions. Two by two students went up to turn in their works to Ursula who gave them very subtle responses as she poured the potions into clay containers.

Since the students were well-behaved, and everyone was finished now, Ursula stood up and announced: "A deal is a deal." She laid out sheet music and placed the point of her wand on it, and the sounds of various instruments filled the room as Ursula sang a Viking Victory song in perfect Norse! Hiccup's eyes brightened up as he recognized the tune and started clapping along to the beat, and he wasn't shy about it! Pretty soon, the whole class joined Hiccup in clapping to the beat as Ursula belted out the tune!

With everyone clapping, and Ursula belting to the music with great zest, and with his familiarity with the song, Hiccup began to sing along himself in an undertone.

Needless to say, Ursula was given a standing ovation afterwards, and the students were dismissed, but Hiccup stuck around to ask where she found the tune.

"My dear, sweet, child, I travel to many places during my summer." Ursula replied.

"My tribe sings that song quite a bit." Hiccup told her before leaving.

∫ µ ∫

It was their break now, so they headed out into the forest to check up on Toothless. They found him by the far side of the Black Lake sunning himself, so they ran over to him. The Night Fury was happy to see the kids again, especially Hiccup, the mysterious animagus who could turn into the same breed of dragon as he was.

When Hiccup was about thirty feet from Toothless, he changed his form and was promptly pounced on by the other dragon for a moment, but Toothless let him up and turned his attention to the visitors who brought him treats.

"I think we're spoiling him." Rapunzel stated, Toothless gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Hey, at east he behaves himself." Elsa replied. Hiccup, after being pounced on, made a sound that told Elsa that he didn't fully agree with her.

"Who asked you, Hiccup?" Elsa shot back. This surprised everyone there, Elsa never made such a boldly sarcastic response before. At times she would snap at the girls in her dormitory for being too chatty while she was trying to get some rest, but that was out of frustration, not attitude.

When Toothless finished off the treats, he returned his attention to Hiccup and began snapping and swiping playfully at him.

"Aww, Toothless wants Hiccup to play with him." Rapunzel cooed. Hiccup stretched his wings, and Toothless took flight to coax Hiccup to chase after him.

"Are ye goin' to fly, Hiccup?" Merida asked. Hiccup looked to each wing and Toothless called down to him. So Hiccup jumped and began to beat his wings, but what he didn't take into account was the value his tail had in flying. He took off, but he didn't figure out how his tail was supposed to behave while in flight, and so he took a plunge in the Black Lake.

Hiccup surfaced right away with a piece of seaweed on his head, and came up to the sound of Toothless, Jack, and Merida laughing at him. Yeah, dragons can laugh. Rapunzel managed to hold back her laughter, and Elsa's sense of humor didn't include seeing one of her friends accidentally fall into a lake.

Hiccup looked to Jack and Merida with a sense of betrayal after getting onto dry land and shaking off, but said nothing.

"It appears that Maleficent still has a few flaws to work on with you." Elsa stated. Hiccup leapt into the air again, adding more focus to his tail, and he managed to perform a straight line of flight with a couple wing beats and a smooth glide, but his landing ended up making him eat dirt.

_At least I'm getting better._ Hiccup thought to himself.

Ω £ Ω

**So that's how Rapunzel gets her fry pan and how the HP trio managed to go through their days at school without zits or eczema! .**

**Now please tell me what do you all think about me making characters from other movies the teachers. I'm honestly enjoying it! However, with all of these villains, I wonder what trouble which villain will cause for the friends.**


	10. Chapter 10: Merida's Discovery

**Chapter X: Merida's Discovery**

Hiccup had invited both Elsa and Rapunzel to his private lesson with Maleficent on Friday, and he had finally gotten the full understanding as to how his wings and tail worked together. He also had a successful Quidditch tryout with Captain Bogs, who accepted him as the new team seeker. Based off of Hiccup's flying on his broom, Captain Bogs told Hiccup that if he was a dragon in flight, he would be a Night Fury. Of course, Captain Bogs had no idea about Hiccup being an animagus.

With all this excitement going on, Hiccup was actually happy to meet up with his four best friends to work on a boring old History of Magic paper assigned by Professor Helga Hufflepuff II. Jack hated her class the most out of the five friends. He had too much energy, charged up by mischief, to sit and take history notes. He even snapped during one class and covered up her chalkboard in a think layer of frost while she wasn't looking at it. Hufflepuff was absolutely dumbfounded when she looked back at her board, but was able to remedy the situation.

"Why do they even teach this class? What purpose does it serve?" Jack asked, but his friends didn't have an answer for him.

"Perhaps you need to take a break and then come back a bit later." Hiccup suggested to him.

"You know, that's the best thing I've heard all day." He replied. He closed his book and got up to look around. Maybe he would find a good story to read within the stacks.

"Ye know, I could use a break too. This assignment makes me think of the lessons my mother would give me about how to be not just a good princess, but to be perfect!" Merida told her Ravenclaw friends.

"She's still at that? It's like she can't get it through her head that nobody is perfect!" Elsa replied.

"Tell me about it." Merida mumbled before following after Jack.

"Should we take a break too?" Rapunzel asked.

"I just want to get this paper out of the way." Hiccup told her. He checked his left hand and groaned at the sight of the blots of ink on it. With a sigh, he told the girls: "What a joy it is to be left-handed." They just sniggered, and they finished up their papers.

∫ µ ∫

"Oi, ye lot, check this out!" Merida called out while slamming a book on their table and Jack following behind her.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"It's a book I found on mystical artifacts. This is a passage on a rare gem called a Dragonstone." Merida replied.

"A _Dragonstone_, I've never heard of such a thing. What's so special about it?" Hiccup asked.

"It has many mystical powers, perhaps even more than those already known. It is a created stone made by dragons or extraordinary magic. The book says that it brings strength to dragons, and to humans it gives them the command over dragons and the ability to speak with them." Merida replied.

"Wow, it sounds like the ultimate gift for you, Hiccup, what with you being both human and dragon." Rapunzel stated with eyes showing nothing but innocence.

"Yeah, it does sound nice, but I'd hate to think what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands." Hiccup replied. With his paper finished, he closed his book and set the materials aside.

"Why are you guys so pessimistic? Elsa, no offense, but in the dormitory you come off as a germophobic kill joy; but look at yourself, you are beautiful, and I do believe that you have a sister who admires you for who you are. Hiccup, I understand that you could've been treated better at home, so you don't have to keep re-hashing your personal tragedies; Hiccup you can turn into a dragon, pretty soon you'll be a master of the skies and have all the freedom you could want when that time comes, and you'll have nothing to bring you down as long as you're careful. Merida, you've complained about your mother giving you lessons to help make you a good princess; not only do you have a mother who cares for you, but you also have a mother who wants to make sure you become one of the best Queens in your kingdom's history! Now Jack, what is wrong with doing a bit of homework every once in a while? You know that this is a great chance at education for yourself, you've got friends to help you out, and you know that you'll find something fun to do later on in the day. You guys, before I came here, I only had the company of my overprotective Mother Gothel, and I barely got out of the tower, but I still managed to entertain myself, and develop many talents. So really, is your pessimism really worth what you've been through? Hiccup, I'll give you an exception for what you've been through, but given where we are and what we've done here in these short weeks, don't you think that it is time to find a sense of sheer joy to replace your negative attitudes?" Rapunzel spoke. Her friends exchanged looks as she cleaned up her things.

"You know Rapunzel, you're right. Right now it shouldn't matter what we've been through, and we should adopt better attitudes." Hiccup told her with Jack nodding in agreement. Then Hiccup continued with: "This Dragonstone that Merida brought up, if I had it, I would try to establish peace between the Vikings and dragons, and being a Night Fury, I think I can get through my tribe's stubbornness issues. I'll also share it with you guys so you can understand Toothless or even myself as a dragon."

Jack looked down at his arm, it was still broken, and then told Rapunzel: "Wait, you've just listed several problems between us, but you seem to have certain issues with your hair. You're absolutely terrified of it being cut, even though it is several times longer than you are tall, and it seems as if it has some sort of secret after you found out about my broken arm. Now I will be willing to lighten up about my homework if you are willing to be completely honest about yourself. So Rapunzel, will you please entrust us with your secret?"

She took a great moment of hesitation before sighing heavily and gestured to her friends to lean in close before whispering to them: "It glows and heals when I sing; but Gothel wants me to keep it a secret because she fears that people will cut it if they ever found out about its powers, and when it is cut, it turns brown and its power is lost."

To emphasize the last point, she revealed a short tuft of brown hair that was only a few inches long.

"Wait, who cut off that strand?" Merida asked.

"Gothel said that it was the work of a barber who was trying to give me a trim when I was just a baby, but they were alarmed when it suddenly changed color." Rapunzel replied with those innocent eyes. Her innocent gaze prevented any of her friends from speaking of any doubts or suspicions.

"So, Hiccup, ye said yer on the Quidditch team now, are ye excited for it?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, in fact I've got a practice to go to after breakfast tomorrow. You guys are welcome to watch if you want." Hiccup replied. He took another look at the book Merida brought over. With the word 'dragon' in its name, Hiccup found himself wanting to learn everything he could about the Dragonstone, including where he could find one.

"What are you thinking about, Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"The possibilities that can come from getting one of these stones." Hiccup replied. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down a condensed version of the passage on the rare gem and also illustrated a picture of it before folding it up and tucking it one of the pockets in his robes.

"Wow, ye really took an interest in that gem." Merida stated.

"If dragons aren't really what my tribe thinks they are, then I'm taking it upon myself to find out whatever I can about them and anything related to them. I've even scribbled down notes about Night Furies after our visits with Toothless and my private lessons with Professor Maleficent. Needless to say, I know far more about Night Furies than any Viking in our Archipelago." Hiccup replied.

"You sounded like a real Ravenclaw right there." Jack stated. Hiccup smirked back at him.

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Elsa stuck around the library to help Merida and Jack finish up the History of Magic assignment before packing up and going back to their respective towers.

The Ravenclaw friends were quite pleased to find out that their owls: Hulda, Polaris, and Annabelle have returned with responses from their parents:

_Hiccup,_

_Terribly sorry if the bird took so long to get back to you, I wanted to give her time to rest her wings and catch some pesky rats before she got back to you._

_Thank you, for telling us about your new friends about establishing trade with them. I've found out that they've contacted their parents and informed them about us, good thinking son. It really makes me proud that you still find the time to think about us; and you'll be happy to know that the kingdoms are interested in establishing a trade route with us. Keep this up and you may make a good Chief._

_Stoick_

_Oh, and Gobber wanted me to send you his regards! He says he misses having an audience to sing and tell tales to. _

"Wow, this is the nicest thing he's ever said to me." Hiccup told Elsa and Rapunzel and he read the letter out loud.

"That sounds great, Hiccup, and our parents agree that your tribe sounds like a rather charismatic lot but are happy to begin trading with them." Elsa replied.

Hiccup was happy to hear that and decided to write another letter to tell Stoick that he'd been recently recruited in a sporting team, surly that will impress his father, but then he decided that before he got in-depth with it, he should at least find out what he was really getting himself into first. So he decided to wait until after his first practice to write it and get a hold of a game schedule so his father could figure a time to come and see one.

∫ µ ∫

Before going to bed that night, Hiccup took one last look at the passage on the Dragonstone he copied and he looked outside. He wondered if Toothless knew a thing or two about this gemstone, or if the Professors knew something else about it. He tucked the parchment in his trunk and went to bed. Somehow, he knew that this stone would help him out in a way he couldn't even imagine.

Ω £ Ω

**Whew, I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere in this plot!**

**The Dragonstone is an homage to my first Fanfiction story: Resurfaced and a Dragonstone. As of right now it is my most successful piece on this website as far as the number of followers go. So feel free to check it out!**

**Please review first though!**


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch

**Chapter XI: Quidditch**

The morning after they found out about the Dragonstones, Jack and Merida waited for their Ravenclaw friends outside the Ravenclaw tower. Jack dropped to his knees and begged Rapunzel to demonstrate to her friends how her hair worked by healing his broken arm. Not only was it keeping him from having some fun, but the cast was making his arm smelly and itchy. So Rapunzel decided that he'd suffered enough from the injury and wrapped a strand of hair around his arm and sang. True to her word, her hair glowed as the magic within it mended Jack's arm. He removed the bandages, savoring the air that met his skin for the first time in a few weeks.

"Ah, it's as good as new!" Jack declared.

"You're welcome." Rapunzel replied.

"That was awesome, Rapunzel, but come on, let's get down to breakfast. I'd like to arrive in time for my first Quidditch practice afterwards." Hiccup told them.

They ran down to the Great Hall and took their seats at their respective house tables, where Hiccup piled his plate high with eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, some fruit salad, and a goblet of orange juice.

"Wow, you must be hungry." Rapunzel stated while looking at Hiccup's plate. He took more food than what was usual for him.

"I figured that I'll need my strength for today. I'm not too sure what Captain Vincent Bogs has in mind for today's practice." He replied.

"Ok then, I hope you don't stuff yourself. By the way, should we see Toothless today?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'll think about it, actually I should try to figure out how to stay in the air and land without crashing. Maybe he can help me out." Hiccup replied.

∫ µ ∫

To heck with the practice! Those are boring details! At least Hiccup found out what he was supposed to be doing during the game, learned how to spot the golden snitch, practiced flying drills with his team, and got his sapphire blue Quidditch uniform and the proper protection he would need. Hiccup found out from the pamphlet from Maleficent that each team was made up of seven players: Keeper, Seeker, two Beaters, and three Chasers. The Chasers earned points by throwing a large red ball, a Quaffle, into one of the three golden hoops on their opponents' side of the pitch. Flying about the pitch, there will be two black balls called Bludgers which had the job of knocking the players off their brooms, so the Beaters kept them away from their teammates, and Hiccup, the Seeker, had the job of catching the Snitch to end the game and earn his team 150 points. There was a sight catch though, the Snitch was a small golden ball the size of a golf ball, and it had a pair of silver wings that made it go wicked fast, and it was hard to see.

Captain Bogs was one of the Beaters, the other was a young girl in her third year, and two of the three Chasers on the team were also girls. It impressed Hiccup to know that Hogwarts believed that, like the Vikings, women were capable of performing just as well as the boys.

So after a rather intense practice, Hiccup met up with his friends and paid a visit to Toothless. They didn't bring any food for him this time, but the dragon seemed happy enough just to have some visitors. He kept nudging Hiccup and flapping his wings when they met up with him. Apparently, that was how the Night Fury asked Hiccup to turn into a dragon. During this visit, Hiccup had finally how to fly at a smooth glide and land softly, earning cheers from his friends

Ω £ Ω

It was the second week of October now, and it was the first Quidditch game of the year with Ravenclaw going against Slytherin. Chief Stoick the Vast had arrived by ship and made the journey to Hogwarts just to see his son's first game. Along with him, he brought: Gothi, Snotlout, Spitelout, and Gobber. They sat in the Gryffindor stands in the back row, just behind Jack and Merida, and it only took them a couple seconds to figure out who was the Chief and who was the Blacksmith. Jack and Merida greeted them and shook their hands in time before the announcer welcomed everyone to the game as Professor Pan stepped onto the field to remind the students to keep this a nice, clean, game and released the balls to begin the game.

The Slytherin Chasers took hold of the Quaffle first and began flying towards the Ravenclaw side of the pitch. As the chaser holding the Quaffle was nearing the Ravenclaw hoops, Captain Bogs held out his Beater's club, smacked a Bludger, which hit the tail of the Slytherin Chaser, causing him to spin out of control, and drop the Quaffle to be caught by one of the female Ravenclaw Chasers. She soared across the field and scored the first point for Ravenclaw!

The fellow Ravenclaws and supporting Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered for her as she circled around the field to savor her moment of glory.

"Well now, that was brilliant! Good for her." Gobber stated from behind Jack and Merida.

"Yes it was a good score, but where is Hiccup?" Stoick asked. Merida looked behind her back to meet eyes with the Viking Chief and told him: "He's hovering above the game to stay out of the way until he spots the Snitch. He catches the Snitch, ends the game, and with the number of points he gets for catching it, it is most likely that his team wins the game." She pointed right up to Hiccup's figure in the sky and Stoick settled back into his seat. Hiccup's role in this team was fairly small, but some people would consider it to be the most important role out of all the Quidditch players.

From above Hiccup watched his team and kept a watch on the Slytherin Seeker. The Slytherin looked to be an older version of Hans Isles, the boy who teased Rapunzel about cutting her hair, but in truth he was one of Hans's older brothers by the name of: Gregor Isles. Both Seekers watched for the Snitch as their teams scored points after points. At this point they were at Ravenclaw: 50 and Slytherin: 70. A couple times a Slytherin beater got lucky after smacking a Bludger into the hoops.

"Wow, you guys have good beaters." Hiccup told Gregor Isles in a nice tone.

"Thanks. Yeah they are doing pretty good today, but sometimes Vincent can do a fine job knocking someone off of their broom." Gregor replied.

After taking another look at the Slytherin Seeker, Hiccup glanced down in time to spot a Bludger heading his way and dodge it, and as the Bludger dove down, Hiccup caught the sight of a glint of gold and dove into the game!

"Look, Vikings, he's spotted the Snitch!" Jack exclaimed.

"GO ON HICCUP!" Stoick boomed, causing the Gryffindors in front of him to cover their ears.

From the Ravenclaw seats Elsa, Rapunzel, among other Ravenclaw students were cheering for Hiccup as he dove after the Snitch.

"WHOO HOO! COME ON HICCUP, YOU CAN DO IT!" Rapunzel squealed

However, Gregor Isles was right on Hiccup's tail trying to get at the Snitch too. However, due to his light stature, Hiccup was able to fly faster than Gregor.

Just a few minutes into pursuit, and Hiccup's fingers were just mere inches away from the Snitch. Closer…. Closer… Closer…

ZOOM, the Snitch ascended in a vertical steep! Hiccup and Gregor tipped their brooms upward to speed after the Snitch, but it took all their arm strength just to hang onto their brooms.

"Wow, the boy sure has a handle on that broom." Gobber stated to Stoick. The Viking Chief nodded his head in agreement.

Just after the Snitch passed the flags on top of the stands, it dive-bombed towards the Gryffindor stand. Down, down, down they went, to the point where they could see the whites in the Gryffindors' eyes. Gregor Isles chickened out and turned away from the Snitch to avoid collision, several Gryffindors were already ducking, but Hiccup leveled out just above their heads, turned upside-down, and reached….

BAM! Hiccup had passed over the Gryffindor stand, but the handle of his broom struck the edge of the Slytherin stand, sending Hiccup flipping tip over tail, while going into a chaotic descent. Hiccup struggled to get his broom under control, but only managed to soften his rough landing on the ground. The collision threw him off the broom and he landed flat on his back with a grimace on his face. He was alright, but where was the Snitch?

Hiccup looked to his left hand and opened it to reveal a small, shining, golden ball with little silver wings on the sides. Hiccup smiled to himself, got up to his feet, collected his broom, and showed off the Snitch to the cheering crowd. Bogs and his other team members were screaming in delight over their victory, as were Hiccup's friends and family.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Stoick boomed as he jumped to his feet, as Hiccup just won the game for Ravenclaw. What happened was that he caught the Snitch as he was flying right over the Gryffindors' heads, and just before he collided into the Hufflepuff stand.

∫ µ ∫

After the game Hiccup had been checked into the Hospital wing at the insistence of Captain Bogs. After witnessing Hiccup's crashes, he wanted to know if he had sustained any major injuries; and it turned out that Hiccup had cracked his ribs when he hit the ground, and dislocated his right shoulder.

As he was laying in bed, with his chest wrapped up in bandages over a half hour later, Stoick and Gobber walked into the room to congratulate him. This was the first Quidditch match they've ever seen, and it was a real proud moment to see Hiccup excel at something physical other than being a blacksmith. When Jack came in to visit, he did not hesitate to tell the Vikings about Hiccup's first flight.

"Well son, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. Maybe we can make a Dragon killer out of you yet with that broomstick, and maybe with some archery training." Stoick suggested. From behind his father, Jack locked worried eyes with Hiccup. What was he going to say to that?

"I don't know, Dad, I've been reading up on dragons here, and I'm starting to think that there is more to them than we think. Besides, I'm actually liking the idea of being the village healer." Hiccup replied.

"Well, I didn't want to hear that, but there's still plenty of time to change your mind if you want. I'll let you rest now, and good show today Hiccup. I'll have to see another match." Stoick told him.

"Thanks Dad."

With Stoick and Gobber out of the room, Jack stepped forward and presented Hiccup with a covered tray of cookies, saying:: "These are from Rapunzel. She said she made them in secret yesterday as a treat for your first game, no matter what the outcome was."

Hiccup lifted the lid to find the iced sugar cookies inside, and they had silhouettes of ravens on them made of chocolate chips.

"Wow, I would have to thank her later for these." Hiccup replied, taking a cookie. He and Jack shared some before the girls arrived to congratulate him too and to have some cookies as well.

"You make a good Seeker, Hiccup, and your Father was proud of you; maybe someday, you'll make a good dragon and he'll be proud of you for that too." Elsa told him.

"I wish that were so, but for now, he prefers me to become yet another dragon killer. Someday, Elsa, I will make him proud of my abilities, but you know what sort of opportunity I have in mind to reveal the dragon to him." He replied.

"So, Hiccup, do you want me to heal those ribs for you?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, but thank you, Vikings are so used to pain, it has become a loyal friend." Hiccup replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Yay, Stoick is finally really proud of his son!**

**Now don't be shy, follow and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Into Darkness

**Chapter XII: Into Darkness**

Outside of Hogwarts, on the outside of Pontefract, Yorkshire; there was a lonely and grim old house made of grey stone and adorned with black shingles and shutters. From the state of the house, the muggles would jokingly say that the place was haunted… Little did they know, they weren't as wrong as they had thought. If they considered what was inside.

"Master, you must eat, and regain your strength." A large man in a fur cloak with the vague resemblance of a bear told a figure sitting before a fire in a high-backed armchair.

"I must feed on fear for that, Mor'du." The figure replied in a raspy but cultured voice.

"Bravery runs strong in the world now. How do you expect to survive with such a low supply of fear?" Mor'du asked.

"Halloween draws near, and my ally inside Hogwarts promises me to stir something up for me on that night. On Halloween, I shall feast on the fear of sorcerers."

"Speaking of allies, I smell Gothel approaching." Mor'du replied.

From the ground floor they heard a door creak open and footsteps approaching. In came mother Gothel in her scarlet dress and her black cloak. She pulled down the hood to reveal her wrinkling face and graying hair, but despite her fading youth, she managed a smile for the two men inside.

"Mother Gothel, it pleases me to see your return." The master stated.

"The pleasure will all be mine once I get what you've promised me." Gothel replied.

"Mor'du, will you go get Gothel's potions? We must keep her young if she is to be of any use to us." The master spoke. As Mor'du left, the master told Gothel: "It disappoints me that you don't spread fear the way you used to, Gothel. Oh, the strength you gave me in the good old days before the Guardians."

"It will be a pleasure to relive those times, but with Rapunzel… suspicions will arise. It will also seem strange if the Coronian knights spot me roaming around the countryside. If Rapunzel wasn't a princess, things would be easier for me in ways of serving you, Master Black." Gothel replied.

"It is a pity; but Rapunzel is in school now. So what is your excuse now?" The master asked.

"All of Corona and the neighboring kingdoms know my name, because I take care of the 'Lost Princess' and I am not an animagus like Mor'du; and it is not like I can go to the school to play some tricks there. There is not much I can do, master, except slip potions in food and drink to the people of Corona, but again, I'll be seen. They know my cloaks, my dress, and my voice." Gothel replied.

Mor'du returned with the potions Gothel was promised as the master told them: "Then perhaps it is time for you to adopt a second form, Gothel. Yes, that will do for our purposes, Mor'du, lend me your strength, please."

"Yes, Master." Mor'du replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Sometimes short chapters are refreshing. Now, I am open to suggestions for Gothel's second form.**

**Please follow and review**


	13. Chapter 13: All Hallows Eve

**Chapter XIII: All Hallows Eve**

The rest of October was a rather dull couple of weeks, but as Halloween approached, they were getting rather excited. While paying another visit to Annie and the other house elves in the kitchen, during the weekend, Rapunzel found a number of them carving pumpkins with ghastly and funny faces. She had carved Jack-o-lanterns before, but not to the skill the elves were displaying.

"Would you care to carve a pumpkin, Mistress?" Annie asked Rapunzel.

"Actually, I was hoping to make some pies, but this looks like fun too!" She replied. Annie showed her to the sets of knives and Rapunzel carved away, until her pumpkin was nice and pretty.

"You carve them very well." Annie told Rapunzel.

"Thank you, so are there any pies to be made today?" Rapunzel asked.

"Would you prefer apple or pumpkin?" Annie asked.

"Both please." Rapunzel replied with glittering eyes and a beaming smile. In fact she made Annie smile and say: "You are such a delight to have around."

Annie didn't need to show Rapunzel where the ingredients and the cookbooks were, she already knew her way around the kitchen and she baked pies to her heart's content while singing a merry song too! The song made other elves join in and they began working faster.

All in all, Rapunzel baked ten pies, five of each flavor, but after making an eleventh pie, Annie stepped in a told her: "You've done enough, Mistress, please take a pie and enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Thanks Annie, for letting me come again; and if you don't mind I'd like to do this again." Rapunzel replied.

"Well, if you're not planning on heading home for Christmas, you can come in to help us bake the cookies for others who stay." Annie replied. Rapunzel shook her hand and left, taking an apple pie with her.

On her way back to the Ravenclaw Tower, she crossed paths with Professor Maleficent.

"Oh, Rapunzel, excuse me, wait, where did you get that pie?" She said.

"Oh, I enjoy baking, so sometimes I visit the kitchen. Annie and the elves are so sweet to me too."

"Do you think that is wise? It is their job to do the cooking, among other things, and here in Hogwarts they are treated well, so they enjoy working." Maleficent replied.

"I just wanted to do some baking. If I'm doing them any harm, I don't mean it." Rapunzel told her.

"Just don't give them any Christmas presents." She replied. Rapunzel nodded and ran off.

When she entered the Common Room, she found her friends sitting at a table talking and making an attempt to do some studying, but Rapunzel's pie announced it's presence with its wonderful odor. They set their books aside, and waited for Rapunzel to sit down. They pulled out pieces of blank parchment or a cloth handkerchief and set them in front of their spots on the table.

"Wait, how're we supposed to cut it up?" Merida asked. Hiccup pulled out his wand, laid out several quills and pencils, and transfigured them into forks and knives.

"It's a little trick I learned from one of my teammates while I was in the hospital. She even gave me a whole book on Transfiguration." Hiccup told his friends.

"Wow, you'll have to show me that trick sometime, Hiccup. Now, are you really sure you don't want me to heal your ribs?" Rapunzel asked. Underneath Hiccup's robes were bandages wrapped around his torso.

"I really don't mind them, Rapunzel. Please, let's just enjoy the pie you brought us." Hiccup told her. She had enough of this. Rapunzel couldn't stand knowing that her friend was in pain. So she walked behind Hiccup, tossed him a lock of her hair, and sang Hiccup's wounds away.

"You're so stubborn!" Rapunzel told him. He cast her a glare, but couldn't stay mad at her, he didn't really have a reason to be mad at her in the first place. Plus, she gave him cookies while he was in the hospital, and now she was giving him pie.

"So, Hiccup, does that book say anything like turning twigs into arrows?" Merida asked.

"Yes, it does have that exact spell." He replied.

"I may have to borrow it." Merida stated.

"Or I can make arrows for you, and the best sword you've ever wielded." Hiccup told her.

Ω £ Ω

It was Halloween, and the Jack-o-lanterns were all floating in the great hall. The tables were full of sweets that night, from cakes to pies, bars of chocolate, hard candies, chocolate-dipped fruits, the whole place was a dentist's nightmare!

As Merida was stuffing her face with a caramel apple, she caught Jack with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What's goin' on with ye?" She asked.

"Yesterday, I caught Hans Isles picking on Rapunzel again, he was teasing her with a pair of scissors and calling her a third wheel because Hiccup and Elsa are so close."

"So what about it?" Merida asked.

"I pulled a prank on him. Wait until he takes a bite of his cake." Jack replied.

They looked over to the Slytherin table, where Hans was sitting next to his brother, Gregor. Hans took a bite of his cake, and it exploded into pink goop all over him, and the Slytherin's had a laugh at his expense. Merida, Jack, and several other Gryffindors were guffawing.

"That's not all!" Jack told Merida. She turned to look at Hans again, and suddenly, the whole Hall heard loud, and rapid pops!

'POP, BANG, SNAP, SNIP, POP, BANG, BANG, POP, SNAP!' and Hans was jumping all over the place, screaming, with thin trails of smoke coming from his butt; and the fact that he was a Slytherin helped to make the other tables laugh even harder.

"How did ye do that?" Merida asked.

"I can make my own firecrackers, don't ask how I learned it though, and I snuck some in my trunk. As I was coming here, I reverse pick-pocketed him and now we got a bang." Jack replied. He looked over to Hans and burst out into laughter after finding him scooting around on his butt, trying to put out the smoke from the firecrackers. His brother held his head down in shame of Hans. They looked over to the Ravenclaws and found their friends with red cheeks and were barely able to breathe from their laughter.

"Yeah, no one is going to make fun of my friends and get away from it." Jack told Merida.

They got back to their feast of sweets when suddenly the door to the hall was thrown open, striking Hans in the face as he was making his way to the hospital wing. In came Professor Pan screaming: "DRAGON, IN THE LIBRARY, DRAGON IN THE LIBRARY! Thought you ought to know!"

Professor Pan collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball. A clap of thunder sounded right over the school, making the students scream where they sat.

"Silence!" Headmaster Lunar called out. When order was restored, he told the House Prefects to take their Houses to their dormitories, while the staff went to the Library.

Hiccup was lagging behind, he couldn't help but to think that the dragon might be Toothless.

"Hiccup, hurry up, I don't think you want to be left behind." Elsa called to him.

"Elsa, what if it is Toothless?" He asked. Now Rapunzel paused.

"He'll be fine, I don't think that the teachers will kill him." Elsa told him. They began to catch up with the other Ravenclaws, but then they heard running footsteps coming from behind them. They turned around to find Jack, and he was scared.

"Guys, I can't find Merida!" He exclaimed.

"Where did you last see her?" Hiccup asked.

"The third floor, right underneath us, we had to stop for a moment. The dragon had left the Library and it is not Toothless. I don't even know what dragon it is. Come on, we've got to find Merida, I think she went after it!" Jack exclaimed.

Hiccup morphed into a Night Fury to track Merida down. She had the faint smell of potatoes, pine trees, a bit of horse hair, and apples, so it was easy for him to follow.

They found Merida, and the dragon in a spare room. It was a golden Monstrous Nightmare. At the very sight of it, Hiccup wondered if the Library had survived the dragon's visit, as these dragons had a nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire.

Merida was standing right in front of the dragon trying to keep the beast calm by trying to show it some respect, and extending her hand to gently touch his snout. She was doing a good job of it too, but there was one problem, the Monstrous Nightmare heard the doors, and saw a Night Fury. The Nightmare and Hiccup locked eyes, and the golden dragon. Hiccup adopted a non-threatening pose and looked over to Merida, but the dragon blocked his view of her by stepping between them.

"Is that dragon protecting her?" Elsa asked.

"It looks like that. Merida, the dragon seems to like you, get its attention!" Rapunzel called out. In the meantime, Hiccup stepped aside to put more space between him and the dragon. He didn't want to switch forms on the account he didn't know how this dragon would react to a Night Fury turning human.

Merida called for the dragon's attention, and the beast looked down to her. She started scratching its chin, when suddenly it tensed up and collapsed to the ground. Hiccup reverted back to his human form and pulled Merida away from the sleeping dragon telling her: "You just knocked out a Monstrous Nightmare! These guys are pretty fearsome on Berk, and they can set themselves on fire."

"I didn't mean to knock him out, I just wanted to calm him down." Merida replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone finds out we're gone." Jack told them. No sooner after he spoke, teachers ran into the room.

"What's going on here?" Lunar asked them.

"We uh… We sedated the dragon for you." Jack replied.

"The real question is why are you not in your Dormitories." Professor Jafar stated.

"Calm yourself, Jafar, as you can see, there is no damage to the room or the students. Even the dragon looks unharmed. It seems that they've done us a favor." Professor Maleficent stated.

"Yes, they have done us a favor. Now would you two mind taking care of the dragon, while I bring the students to my office? I wish to get their statements." Headmaster Lunar told them.

"Very well." Jafar replied in a slow voice.

"Follow me." Lunar told the students. They followed after him not knowing for certain what was going to happen to them. After all they broke the rules. However, the big question they wanted to find the answer to was how the dragon got inside the castle in the first place.

Ω £ Ω

**Who let the dragon in and why?**

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14: Snow Day

**Chapter XIV: Snow Day**

**So I'm just going to skip ahead to December now as nothing really interesting happens in November, and I kind of want to just blow through this first year, mainly because I have something pretty epic planned in the future.**

It was the first snowfall of the new winter, and Jack was excited. Luckily for him it was a Saturday. He leapt out of his bed and got dressed as quickly as he could before running into the girls' dorm to wake up Merida, and to flee when the other girls started throwing their pillows at him. Jack them made a run for the Ravenclaw tower to collect his friends there.

To his luck he found that Hiccup and Elsa were already up and dressed, and Rapunzel was awake in the dorm brushing her hair.

"You look pretty excited this morning, Jack." Elsa stated.

"It snowed last night! Lots of snow! Come on, we need to go outside!" He replied, but to his disappointment, Hiccup and Elsa didn't seem to be excited at all about the snow. With a quizzical expression on his face he asked them: "What's the matter with you two? It snowed outside; and think of all the fun we can have!"

"Well, Jack, it snows nine months of the year on Berk, and hails on the other three. Honestly, I was more amazed to find that there was a lot of grass to be seen during the time I've been here, in place of the snow." Hiccup replied.

"What about you, Elsa?" Jack asked.

"I have bad memories." She replied. A few seconds later Rapunzel ran into the room exclaiming her excitement over the snow that was on the ground, and a couple minutes after that, Merida entered the room and urged Hiccup and Elsa to come outside with them.

"C'mon, ye two turtledoves, maybe we can say 'hi' to Toothless while we're out." Merida told them.

"Fine, come on, Elsa, we should have some fun during this weekend!" Hiccup stated. So they got up and put their winter cloaks on before running outside.

Once Jack could touch the light and fluffy snow, he started putting on a tumbling act that made him appear as a crazed gymnast. He covered his hair in so much snow that it turned from brown to white; and once he was back on his feet, he gathered up a snowball and pelted it, striking Rapunzel's face!

"You fool!" She exclaimed before throwing some at Jack, but then she turned around to pelt one at Hiccup and another at Merida, causing them to join in. Jack only added to the fun by using his strange command over the wind and snow to create more snowballs. His friends marveled at his ability as they had for Hiccup when he found out he was an animagus and to fund out that Rapunzel's hair had healing and regenerative powers.

With her friends being amazed over Jack's special ability, Elsa couldn't help but feel a little jealous over him. After all, compared to her powers, Jack's weren't that impressive, and when the boy suddenly hit her chest with a snowball it was gloves off for her! She took off each glove dramatically and casted them aside, her eyes were locked with Jack's as she raised her hands above her head, and her ice magic produced a great ball of snow hovering above her head.

"Elsa? What are you… No, no, don't you dare!" Jack exclaimed as Elsa stepped towards him, but she couldn't resist throwing the great ball of snow at him with enough force to knock him off his feet! Jack was absolutely shocked to find out what Elsa can do. He got to his feet and looked at her with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. As far as the others were concerned, well they weren't paying attention to her, and Hiccup already knew of her gift.

"Ha, ha, look at Jack! Good show, Elsa." Merida called out.

"She actually _conjured _that big snowball!" Jack exclaimed. Elsa looked down at him and smirked. She pulled up her long skirt to her school dress and stomped the ground to create the form of a gigantic snowflake with its center pinpointed where her foot was planted.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

Elsa raised her hands and the snowflake she stood on rose up into a platform. She looked down to her friends' shocked faces, but Hiccup looked to her with a beaming smile on his face as if to say: _This is who you are and you are amazing._

Elsa make a clustered ball of magic with her hands and threw it into the air to command the sky to bring snow to the ground. Jack looked at her, completely astonished.

"You can make it snow! You can control the very weather, and you can conjure up ice! What are you, Elsa?" Jack asked her.

"She's an elemental, Jack." Rapunzel told him. Elsa made a slide of ice and slid down to stand next to Rapunzel.

"Any witch or wizard with the command over any element is known as an elemental. Elsa had control over ice and snow, and if her powers grow stronger she may have command over the water. You seem to be an elemental too, Jack, with a focus on air and ice. Elementals who have the command of two elements can't seem to match the same level of power as those who can control only one element." Rapunzel added.

"Well, I guess I can't have all the fun." Jack stated, and he called for the wind to sweep him off his feet and blow him into the air. The wind carried him over to one of Hogwarts's walls and at his touch, beautiful trails of frost crept over the bricks, but they still weren't as impressive as Elsa's command over the ice and snow.

The wind carried Jack down softly, but then he noticed that Merida was standing aside from her friends with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Merida, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It jus' upsets me dat ye, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and now Elsa 'ave all these special abilities, and I 'ave none!" She replied.

"Hey, hey, c'mon Merida, didn't you once tell me that you're an amazing archer?" Jack asked.

"One of the best in fact. I should show ye sometime." Merida replied.

"Well, Merida, I don't know about the rest of us, but since I've never shot an arrow in my life, I'll be willing to bet that you're the greatest archer among all of us." Jack told her.

"I've tried using a bow and arrow before, but everyone tries to fix my hold of it, what with me being left-handed and all. Plus I don't seem to have enough muscle to draw the string all the way back. Good thing I make a good Blacksmith and wizard otherwise I'd be totally useless to my tribe." Hiccup replied.

"Also, Merida, it is worth mentioning that I didn't discover that I have my special abilities until last winter." Jack stated.

"The first time you saw me change into a Night Fury was the first time I ever became one. Elsa, Rapunzel, how did you two find out about your abilities?" Hiccup said.

"I've known about my healing powers for as long as I can remember." Rapunzel replied.

"Same here, of course I'll admit that I don't have the best control over my abilities. I don't know how to thaw what I've created." Elsa stated. She looked over to her snowflake platform and with a wave of her hand it shattered into tiny bits, about the size of small hailstones. As she was looking up, she caught the sight of a raven flying from the castle, and into the forest; but now that her creation was destroyed, she picked up her gloves and slipped them back on.

"Who knows, Merida, maybe you do have some sort of hidden ability, you just haven't discovered it yet." Hiccup told her.

"I hope so." Merida replied. A natural cold breeze blew past her, causing her to shiver. She looked to her friends and told them: "It's getting pretty cold for me, I think I'll go inside and warm up. I'll be in the Library if you want to look for me." With that, she went inside.

∫ µ ∫

As Merida was finding her way to the Library, she turned into a darkened and silent hall, and when she was about to turn at another dark corner, she heard the sound of a body being slammed against a wall. So Merida retreated and hid underneath a decorative table with an old tapestry draped over it like a tablecloth. Now in hiding, she listened to the conversation:

"J-Jafar, please!"

"You know _he_ wants it, Pan."

"Braack, _he_ wants it." Iago, Jafar's ever-present parrot repeated.

"Yes, Jafar, the stone, yes, I know it's in the castle!"

"Away with you now, Pan!"

The conversation halted there, and the two teachers split up.

From underneath the table, Merida watched as the hems of Jafar's cloak and robes swept past her.

"What a chump." A seemingly intelligent voice stated. Who was that?

"Hush now, Iago, Peter Pan is a friend to us. He'll be sure to assist us." Jafar replied.

"What I don't get is why we are going to give it to _him_, it would certainly serve a better purpose if _we_ kept it." Iago replied.

"Hmm, very true. Oh, I love the way your foul little mind works!" Jafar stated, and they left the hall laughing. Merida couldn't believe what she had just heard, but what she was trying to make sense was what kind of tone they were after. Was it the Dragonstone that she read about a while back?

When Merida was certain she was alone, she ran for the Library and signed in relief before running off to collect the book she discovered the Dragonstone in and checked it out. There were other mystical artifacts in the book, some of them being other types of stones, but somehow she felt that the Dragonstone was the one to be focused on.

She looked around the Library before she found a place to sit down. Across the walls were scorch marks, torn paintings and banners, and there were reports of damaged or burnt books from the dragon's visit on Halloween. Luckily for the students, they were books mainly kept for the History of Magic class, and now poor Professor Fairy had a hard time figuring out how to assign interesting essays to students. Instead they were pretty much stuck doing readings from their textbooks, making her class the easiest to get high grades in for the students.

Merida sat with her book for a couple hours before her friends came in, slightly damp from their snowball fight, and when they grouped around her, she went into a quick ramble on what she heard from Pan and Jafar.

"There's some sort of stone within the school?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and it must be powerful too from what Jafar said." Merida replied.

"You should report it to Headmaster Lunar." Jack told her.

"No, it would be my word against two teachers. I think that Lunar would believe them more than me." Merida told him.

"I say we should investigate this further, but not right away, it's too fresh in their memories and your memory, Merida... I wonder… Would any of you be interested in staying for the winter Holidays?" Hiccup asked.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, so Elsa has shown her friends her special ability, and well, Merida knows something she shouldn't now. **

**I'm open to more ideas, so please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: It's Snoggletog!

**Chapter XV: It's Snoggletog!**

Rapunzel, try as she might, could not get Gothel to let her stay for the Holiday Break. So she had to pack up her trunk and wave 'goodbye' to her friends, but she promised to bring gifts when she returned for them. Jack, being a poor commoner, couldn't really afford to travel to home and back for his break; and from a letter Frost-Hawk brought to him from Burgess, his mother said that it would be safer for him to stay at the school. Hiccup did send Hulda out to bring Stoick a letter that he wasn't going home because he wanted to keep a friend company. Merida also managed to get out of going home for the break, she told her mother about her friends that were also princesses, and they could teach her a few things, it took Merida a lot of begging to make Elsa want to stay when the Snow Princess really wanted to go back to Arendelle to see her parents and sister again.

"Please, Elsa, I'll do anythin' ye ask if you'll stay!" Merida had pleaded.

"_Anything?_" Elsa asked.

"Yes! If you stay then I'll get to stay too! Come on please, Rapunzel is gone for the break and you're the only other princess I know that is here!" Merida begged.

"Very well, but you should know that a princess does not plead and beg, especially on her knees." Elsa replied, sounding very much like Queen Elinor in Merida's opinion.

"Yer gonna milk this fer all it's worth ain't ye, Elsa?" Merida asked.

"It will serve you right for skipping out on your princess lessons."

"Ye forget, I'm the reason Hiccup suggested we stay here during the break." Merida replied.

Ω £ Ω

Now that she had returned to Corona, Rapunzel was greeted by Gothel with her hair growing grey and fine lines over her face. At the mere sight of Rapunzel she threw her arms around the child and ran her fingers over her precious hair before taking Rapunzel's hand to lead her back to their tower.

"Rapunzel, will you sing for me?" Gothel asked while patting Rapunzel on the head. Gothel was looking rather old, so she began her song, and Gothel regained her radiant, youthful, face; and with a smile on her face she told Rapunzel: "Thank you, Rapunzel."

After walking in relative silence for a while, Rapunzel asked: "Why couldn't I have stayed with my friends at school?"

"How would I see you open your presents then? Who would I have to share cookies and candies with? Who else would keep Pascal company? Who would I make hazelnut soup for?" Gothel asked, escorting Rapunzel into the tower now. Once inside, Rapunzel could smell the delicious soup in the air.

"Thanks, Mother." Rapunzel said as Gothel brought out bowls for the soup.

"You're welcome; now haul your trunk and Polaris up to your room. I'll call you down when the table is set."

∫ µ ∫

When Rapunzel entered her room, she found Pascal nestled up on her pillow. After releasing Polaris outside to stretch his wings, she went over to Pascal and kissed him! The charismatic chameleon woke up and his face turned from green to red!

"It's nice to see you too!" Rapunzel told him, but their reunion was short-lived when Gothel called Rapunzel down for the meal. With Pascal perched on her shoulder, she went downstairs and took her seat across from Mother Gothel.

"So, who are these friends you mentioned?" Gothel asked.

"Two of them are princesses, like me! There's Elsa of Arendelle and Merida of DunBroch. Then there's my Viking friend, Hiccup, who sounds like he's a prince but his tribe doesn't seem to have the same customs as we do. Also, there's Jack Overland, he's a poor boy, but he seems to find the fun in everything like I do!" Rapunzel replied.

"Well now, I don't know if I like you befriending a Viking, but the others seem nice enough."

"Hiccup's a nice guy, what's wrong with him being a Viking?" Rapunzel asked.

"Vikings are brutish men who would do anything to cut your hair… I do hope that you've kept your secret from him." Gothel replied.

"Of course I have!" Rapunzel lied. She thought about Hiccup then while eating her soup, would his tribe seek out to cut off her hair? No, he wouldn't let them, Hiccup knew that if it is cut it losses its power.

"That's my good flower."

"It's good to be back." Rapunzel told her, she was happy to see Pascal again and to have access to her own kitchen, but she still wanted to be with her friends.

After dinner Rapunzel went straight to her room and from her bookshelf she pulled off her cookbooks and noted her favorite cookie recipes. Gothel would never allow her to out and shop for her friends, but she could bake and she knew how to sew quite nicely. She was sure that her friends would love her baked goods and they might appreciate a new outfit. Hiccup didn't seem to have anything regal, and if he decided to do something like visit her or the other princesses over the summer, he wouldn't have anything to fit in. There was also Jack who came from a rather poor family, he would love to have something to wear for several occasions. Heck, Jack would be happy to have gifts at all! Then there was Merida, though she was a princess, she didn't really enjoy being one. So she decided that a casual dress she could run around in would suit Merida. As for Elsa, she'll come up with something special for her.

Rapunzel went to her cabinet of fabric, ribbons, trimmings, and all that lark and set to work for the long hours ahead.

Ω £ Ω

It was Christmas Day at Hogwarts, Jack and Merida had snuck out of their dorms the previous night to steal beds in the Ravenclaw Tower. Luckily for them, they didn't get caught, and they weren't scolded later on.

They woke up the next morning and went down to the Common Room where a tree, decorated in blue ribbons and silver and gold ornaments, stood near the fireplace, with packages for all of their friends to open, including some for Rapunzel for when she returned, and their owls and a falcon were perched together on the mantle.

Hiccup and Elsa arrived into the room a minute later. Hiccup, with all sincerity, greeted them: "Happy Snoggletog!"

Jack, Merida, and Elsa went into uproarious laughter.

"Oh, yeah, you guys celebrate Christmas. Snoggletog is our winter holiday." Hiccup stated with his cheeks turning red.

"I see, well let's get started on these presents!" Jack replied, as he bent down and picked up his packages for his friends and handed them out before sitting back to watch them eagerly as they opened them. To be honest, they were surprised that Jack had anything to give them, as he didn't have much in the way of money, and he never really showed any artistic talent, but Jack was apparently full of surprises.

For Merida, he had rewritten a story from the volume the villagers had given him into a scroll and had drawn images to go along with the scenes to make it pretty. Merida wasn't much of a reader, but not only did Jack give her a beautiful scroll, the story inside was about a brave young girl who endured many dangers to save her family, as they were being held prisoners by a wicked witch.

"It's wonderful, Jack, thank you!" Merida told him.

For Hiccup, Jack had made him what looked like a stuffed dragon made of cut up rags and button eyes that mismatched in colors. Despite the quality of the toy, Hiccup gave it a squeeze and told Jack that he vaguely remembered having a stuffed dragon from his early childhood and then lost it. He examined the stuffed dragon further and noted that it was supposed to resemble a Night Fury, but apparently Jack didn't have enough material to make the fins on the base of the tail, but it was still made with good skill.

"Hey Jack, what's this thing stuffed with, it kind of reminds me of Berk?" Hiccup asked when he noted the smell seeping through the fabric.

"Wool from my village, needle from a fir tree in the Dark Forest, and down feathers I gathered in the Owlery." He replied.

"That explains it… Thanks Jack, this is rather great of you." Hiccup told him.

As for Elsa, Jack had carved and painted a wooden figurine of her about ready to throw a snowball. Her painted face looked determined and seemed to be having fun, and she was wearing an elegant ice-blue dress too. She never really considered how beautiful Jack found her to be, but this was amazing. She couldn't find the words to say anything, so she just flung her hands around Jack in a warm embrace.

Merida was the second one to hand out her gifts: Jack, for his love for stories, was given a small book written by Queen Elinor telling some of the legends local to DunBroch. For Hiccup, she gave him a short bow and a quiver of arrows.

"I figured dat yer bows at home might be too stiff fer ye to pull yer arrows back. So I asked my Da' to send ye one o' these, it should be just the right tension fer ye. I made the etchings myself." Merida told him. Taking a closer look at the book, Hiccup noticed that the etchings looked like a Celtic weave, but there were dragon faces within them. Hiccup took an arrow and drew it back on the bow, and his draw was perfect. When Hiccup relaxed his arms, he thanked Merida for the gift and that he might be able to start hunting during the summer.

For Elsa, Merida gave her a new pair of gloves she had sewn herself, only these were leather rather than silk with a soft lining. Elsa slipped off the ones she was wearing already and tried them on, they were a bit big on her, but other than that, she found them rather comfortable.

"Silk gloves are good fer fashion, but no' so much fer holding things and fer warmth." Merida explained. Elsa smirked and told Merida: "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Hiccup gave Jack a box of useful odds and ends: pencils, quills, a blank book, ink, a small knife, needle and thread, and a little book of spells he pulled out of other books at the library. For Merida, he gave her the specs to some swords he could make for her over the summer, but she was just amazed to find that Hiccup could make all of them. For Elsa he had Gobber make her a pendant and a fine chain made of tarnished silver.

"Not bad for a Blacksmith with only one hand." Hiccup stated as Elsa put the necklace on. The pendant was shaped into a snowflake.

Now it was Elsa's turn to hand out her gifts: Merida was given a tapestry of herself sending a bolt of fire into the eye of Mor'du. Jack's present was sent in from Arendelle, and he was given a nice warm, and somewhat regal cloak meant to keep him from freezing. He may be an elemental, but he had a lower tolerance to the cold than Elsa. As for Hiccup, she gave him a book to some Advanced Transfiguration and a map of Europe reaching to the Viking Archipelago. He was at the top of the class, in fact it was almost getting to be too easy for him, he even told Elsa that Maleficent said that she would give him private lessons so he could be challenged more next year.

With all of the presents, except for Rapunzel's, unwrapped, Jack noted that there were only three, rather than four, packages for Rapunzel.

"Hiccup, did you forget to give Rapunzel a gift?" Jack asked.

"Nope, I was thinking of giving her something that couldn't be wrapped… An early return! Elsa told me that she was going to give me this map, and so I told her that I'll use it find Rapunzel's homeland, and bring her back." Hiccup replied.

"Sounds good to me, she wasn't too happy that her Mother made her come home." Merida stated.

"It's going to be a long flight, Hiccup." Elsa stated.

"I'm up for it, and it will be fun." He replied. He pulled out his wand and went upstairs for a moment, and came back down with a saddle fit to be worn by a Night Fury.

"Where did that come from?" Jack asked.

"My bed, I transfigured my pillow into this saddle. Now, I can't put it on myself, so will one of you come outside with me to put it on?" Hiccup asked.

Ω £ Ω

Christmas with Gothel was nice, and Rapunzel was given some nice presents, and managed to her baking and sewing done already, but now there wasn't much of anything to look forward to until the end of the break… Or so she thought.

∫ µ ∫

Gothel was downstairs when Mor'du arrived with their Master.

"What news do you have?" The Master asked in his weak voice.

"Your fears, Sir, they have been fulfilled. Rapunzel has befriended the Chosen Ones. At first I saw her having a snowball fight with them, but I wasn't sure until she told me about them." Gothel replied.

"I should kill you where you stand, Gothel, one of those little brats have cost me an eye!" Mor'du growled.

"You'll do no such thing, Mor'du, she is afraid, and her fear strengthens me. She knows that I have the power to age her." The Master told him.

"Also, I have been notified that the object you seek is in fact in the school. I can go there after the break and keep my eyes on the bumbling fools trying to locate it."

"It will make up for your faults, Gothel." The Master replied.

∫ µ ∫

Back upstairs, the night was falling, and Rapunzel saw something fly past her window, so she opened it and was delighted to find a navy and violet Night Fury hovering outside. She stepped aside and Hiccup flew in and morphed into a human and told her: "I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts. Get your things and let's go!"

Quickly, Hiccup wrote a note for Gothel to find:

_I am a friend of Rapunzel's and I came to take her back to Hogwarts as a gift to her. She really misses us, so we're flying to Hogwarts. Don't worry, she'll be safe with me, I'm an excellent flyer._

Rapunzel shrank her truck and gifts down to pocket size, Hiccup morphed back into a dragon, Rapunzel took her place on the saddle, and Hiccup took flight, only to double back so they could close the windows they flew through.

∫ µ ∫

After Mor'du and the Master left, Gothel went upstairs to check on Rapunzel, but she only found the note and her heart was filled with sheer terror. What would the Master do if he found out about this? Yet when Gothel looked outside the window, Rapunzel was nowhere to be found.

Ω £ Ω

It was the dead of night when Hiccup returned with Rapunzel. When Hiccup was human again, Rapunzel threw her arms around him saying that she never had a thrill like that before, and they ran up to Ravenclaw Tower.

Their friends waited up for them and gave them enthusiastic greetings when they entered the room, and handed Rapunzel her gifts: Jack gave her a scroll of a different story, Elsa had given her some Arendelle folk music to sing, and Merida got her a pair of boots she could wear for any occasion, otherwise Rapunzel didn't really like to wear shoes.

As for the gifts she gave her friends they were: A semi-casual suit for Jack that was enchanted to grow with him, a finer outfit for Hiccup so he could look presentable in either Corona or Arendelle but not too formal and it had the same enchantment as Jack's, a casual dress for Merida to do some running around and riding in, and a semi-formal dress for Elsa with ice-blue fabric, and pure white accents that was sure to look beautiful on her. Also, there were cookies for everyone.

"You know, I think that this has got to be one of the best Christmases I've ever had!" Rapunzel told them.

"This has been a pretty awesome Snoggletog for me." Hiccup replied, causing Rapunzel to laugh.

Ω £ Ω

**Well, this has been an interesting chapter.**

**Oh, I did a quick internet search, and did you guys know that Jack became Jack Frost at the age of 14?**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: It's in the News

**Chapter XVI: It's in the News**

The morning after Christmas and Snoggletog, Merida had gotten a hold of a copy of the day's Daily Prophet, the number one newspaper in the wizzarding world. On that day the headline read that a large bear had been sighted in the Dark Forest. Merida knew which bear it must've been from the description written in the paper. Mor'du was out in the forest.

She ran for her stolen bed in the Ravenclaw dorm and collected her bow and quiver before going off to tell her friends that there was a chance that Toothless could be in danger.

"Merida, Toothless is a dragon, I'm sure he can take care of himself." Elsa told her.

"I don' know about ye, but don' ye think that it's a bit odd that when Hiccup turns he is about the same size as Toothless? I don' think he's fully grown. In fact, I think he's about our age. Plus, if this bear really is Mor'du, he could do some serious damage to our favorite dragon." Merida replied.

"We can't let that happen!" Rapunzel exclaimed. The girls dragged Hiccup and Jack with them and ran outside.

As they were entering the forest, Merida spotted a raven flying at low altitude heading towards the Black Lake, where Toothless liked to hang out.

Sure enough, as they reached the lake, they spotted a great bear sneaking up on Toothless, who was hanging upside-down from a tree. Hiccup's eyes went wide and he shouted the dragon's name, waking him, but also alerting the bear of their presence.

When Toothless spotted the bear, he gave him a blast and flew over to Hiccup to put himself between his friends and the bear.

"I was right, it is Mor'du!" Merida exclaimed readying her bow. She loosed her arrow and the demon bear dodged it, but then Elsa stepped forward and did something she always feared she'd do, she removed a glove and deliberately sent her ice magic into the heart of Mor'du to freeze it.

Mor'du recoiled with a howl of pain, and they retreated with Toothless following behind them.

"Elsa, what did ye do to him?" Merida asked when they reached the edge of the forest.

"I-I froze his heart. He is in great danger now, and I have no idea how he will thaw it. I don't even know how to thaw my creations, I just know how to shatter them." She replied while looking down and holding her hands close to her chest.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

"I hoped I would never see the day I froze a heart. Not after what I did to my sister's head. To this say she still has a white streak in her hair form that incident." Elsa replied. Jack pulled her in for a hug. Back at home, his sister, Pippa, was a common victim of his silly pranks, but there was a time when he pulled a joke where he led a group of kids into the forest to go play, and then he left them for a bit, came back dressed as a beast, and Pippa started crying when she reached home. So he had a sense of the guilt Elsa carried with her.

"So, what are we going to do about Toothless?" Merida asked while giving the dragon a scratch behind his ears.

"Mor'du should freeze and turn to ice, but if his heart thaws, we should keep him with us. Perhaps we should shrink him down to the size of a kitten." Elsa suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, but we'll have to keep him hidden in the castle." Hiccup replied. He pulled out his elder wand and shrank him down. When Toothless was done shrinking, the Night Fury flew up and made Hiccup's shoulder his perch.

"Now Hulda looks more like a dragon than Toothless." Jack teased.

"Perhaps he is smaller than he needs to be, but at least he'll be easy to hide." Hiccup replied. A cold wind blew across his face, and then he told his friends: "We should go back inside and warm up."

"We could sneak into the kitchen and I can make us some hot chocolate or apple cider." Rapunzel added.

"Sounds great." Her friends replied.

∫ µ ∫

Back in the forest, Mor'du had reverted back to his human form, and the raven Merida spotted earlier landed before him and changed to reveal that its true identity was Mother Gothel.

"You failed, and now _they_ have the dragon." She scolded.

"They caught me off guard." Mor'du replied.

"They read about your sighting I saw the whole thing. You attacked them, you dodged the Scot's arrow, and then the Snow Princess froze your heart. You do know that only an act of true love can save you now."

"Then leave me, I want to die in peace… Unless you can help me."

As a human, Mor'du was a prince who brought the destruction of his kingdom after falling into a witch's curse, making him the demon bear. However, in his current body he was actually fairly handsome, being tall, muscular, and in their years of working to terrorize the world together, Gothel marveled at the power he wielded. Their work together had brought them close, and Mor'du had proved to be an amazing member to their Master's Nightmare Legion in Gothel's eyes.

"As a matter of fact, there is something I can do for you." Gothel replied. She bent down and kissed Mor'du's lips, and thawed his heart, and she told him: "We work to bring fear into the world, and your work has always amazed me. You're only second to our master. Also, I wanted to thank you properly for giving me the beautiful second form of a raven."

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel showed her friends to the kitchen and introduced them to Annie the house elf. Before they entered, Hiccup hid Toothless within his robes.

"So, what can Annie do for you?" She asked.

"We'd like some hot chocolate, please." Elsa replied. Annie turned away and brought back a teapot and tray of cups and a dish of small marshmallows for them.

"Thank you, Annie, and I also thought that you might like this." Rapunzel said while pulling out a small parcel. Annie opened it to find a lovely painting of a mountainous landscape.

"This is beautiful, Mistress, Annie thanks you." She replied.

"As lovely as your kitchen is, I felt that it could use something to brighten it up." Rapunzel told her. She also pulled out a box of cookies and gave them to Annie to share with the other elves. She thanked Rapunzel again and left her and her friends to enjoy their hot chocolate.

"Toothless, quit squirming!" Hiccup snapped in a whisper.

"Did you really expect a dragon to sit still in your robes?" Jack asked him.

"No, but he could at least make an attempt." He replied.

Elsa looked over to Merida and saw that she looked to be deep in thought. Curious, she asked her: "What's on your mind, Merida?"

"It's Mor'du… What was he doing in the forest, why was he after Toothless? Then there was the whole weird thing with Professor Jafar and Professor Pan. I wonder… would a Night Fury be good at tracking prey like a hound?" Merida asked.

"I'll have to as Professor Maleficent for that. Night Furies rely more of sight and sound than smell, but I suppose that if they knew the smell of something, they could use their noses to do some tracking." Hiccup replied.

Merida looked up to Elsa and asked her: "Would it be alright if I told me Dad about how ye handled Mor'du? Tha' bear took off his leg and he's been wantin' to kill him ever since."

"I don't mind, but please don't go on about my ice powers. I'd rather you guys and my parents be the only ones to know about them." She replied.

Ω £ Ω

**So why would the Nightmare Legion want to capture Toothless?**

**Oh, and I'm not planning on going in too deep with any Mor'thel ships. I needed Elsa to freeze his heart but it is not his time to go. Also, Gothel just happened to be at the scene.**

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Letters

**Chapter XVII: Letters**

_Dec. 29_

_Dearest Anna,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't come home for the winter holidays, but I've made some friends who wanted me to stay. Yeah, I'm sure that you'll be happy to know that I won't be shutting you out anymore, which means that when I do come home, I'll be spending some time with you._

_So my friends are: Rapunzel of Corona, Merida of DunBroch (you already know her as my pen pal), and Jack Overland, and then there's my best friend Hiccup Haddock III. I'm not kidding, that is his name. He is the Viking boy who contacted his tribe so our two lands can establish a trade route._

_I would very much like to invite them all to Arendelle for a day over the summer. I'm sure that we can have a lot of fun together, and you'll finally have the company you've been craving for so long. If they can't come over to Arendelle, then perhaps we can find a way to visit them._

_I know that you'd like Rapunzel, she knows how to bake delicious cookies, and she is so optimistic and free-spirited like you. Also there's Jack, he's apparently quite the prankster but he loves his stories and just enjoys having fun._

_At any rate, I want you to know that I miss you and that I want you to know that I love you and hope you had a good Christmas and New Years._

_Elsa_

Ω £ Ω

_Jan. 2_

_Dear Elsa,_

_Thank you so much for the letter, it really made my day to see Annabelle perched on my window with the letter with my name on it._

_It really makes me excited to know that this summer promises that I'll actually seeing you, and I would love to meet the friends you've made, although I'm not so sure about the Viking. Their Chief was a bit scary looking to me. He had this massive beard and huge horns on his helmet! However, if the Viking is your best friend, I'm sure that he can't be that scary._

_I miss you so much and hope that when you do come home, we can throw a big party for you. We could play games and eat lots of chocolate, and maybe your friends would like to come along._

_The Rapunzel girl you mentioned seems to be a lot of fun, and I hope that some of her personality has rubbed off on you, because then you'd be even more fun to hang around._

_Looking forward to seeing you again!_

_Anna_

Ω £ Ω

_DEC. 31_

_Dad and Gobber._

_I hope Snoggletog wasn't a complete disappointment without me, but I had some friends staying here and decided to keep them company._

_Gobber, I want to thank you for taking the time to make that necklace, my friend, Elsa, rather liked it._

_I know you both missed my Quidditch match in November, and I'm sure that you had a good reason not to, and I'm actually kind of glad that you weren't there. I lost the Snitch to the Hufflepuff team, and I think that would've disappointed you. It was a close game until the end though and I didn't crash this time._

_At any rate I hope the dragons weren't too much of a problem this season and that you're in as few pieces as possible._

_Hiccup_

Ω £ Ω

_JAN. 3_

_Hiccup,_

_Stoick's been rather busy lately, so he asked me to write you this letter._

_So, we paid a visit to the two kingdoms you told us about and we have established trade routes with them, and I really should thank you. With the silk we got from them, I can honestly say that I've never had a better pair of skivvies! Also the chocolate we got from Arendelle is amazing._

_I missed you at the shop, Hiccup, you would've been a big help for the Snoggletog season._

_Everyone seems to be doing fine, even better than normal with all the chocolate going around, and I haven't had to make any prosthetics lately, so everyone is good here._

_I better be going, see you later!_

_Gobber_

Ω £ Ω

_1/3_

_Dear Mother and Pippa,_

_I hope that the two of you had a good Christmas and New Year without me._

_My friends were really generous to me. I got a nice box of odds and ends from my Viking friend, Hiccup, and since my other close friends are Princesses, they gave me books and clothes! Still I was actually happier to see how much they liked what I gave them! I gave them decorated scrolls with stories the villagers gave me, and a stuffed animal made of rags for the Viking, he actually told me that the smell from the stuffing inside of it made him think of home. Oh, and one princess, named Elsa, got a little wooden figure of herself, she doesn't seem to have a lot of self-esteem, but it seemed to make her feel better._

_I've learned some spells that will help us out around the house, Mother, and I can hardly wait to show them to you!_

_Pippa, there is so much I want to tell you about Hogwarts, but I hope that you can wait until I can tell you about them in person, trust me, it will be worth the wait!_

_Mother, my friends and I have been talking about visiting each other over the summer. If that is possible for us, I would like Pippa to come with me, especially if it is to Elsa's kingdom. Elsa has a little sister too that Pippa can play with._

_Jack_

Ω £ Ω

_1/7_

_Dear Jack,_

_Pippa and I miss you dearly, but we are glad that you're having fun at Hogwarts._

_The villagers actually seem to miss you too. The other kids aren't inclined to play the tricks you pulled when you were here, and we seem to miss that, but I hope that you're not causing trouble at Hogwarts. Also I felt a sense of relief that you found such generous friends, and you said that they were royalty no less, that's amazing! I do hope that they're a good influence on you._

_Aside from the Christmas celebration, nothing much has happened here, but Pippa got a nice little coat from Mrs. Johnson, bless her heart, and I bought her a pair of ice skates from some traders, she's been wanting a pair for a while, but just my luck, they're a bit big for her. She should be able to wear them for the next winter though._

_Oh, and the idea of visiting your friends sounds lovely, I would be happy to let you and Pippa visit them if that is possible, but you're spending some time with me first!_

_Mother_

Ω £ Ω

_27 Dec._

_Dear Mother,_

_I am sorry I took off so suddenly, but my friend came all the way to my tower to pick me up, I couldn't turn him away, that would've been rude and ungrateful! So I write you this note to tell you that I returned to Hogwarts safe and sound!_

_Please don't be mad at me, you know I love you. I just wanted to be with my friends for this Christmas, and flying with my friend was the most amazing thing that happened since I first set foot into Hogwarts; and I promise that if a friend suddenly comes over for an unplanned visit to my tower, I'll tell you that they're there!_

_Rapunzel_

Ω £ Ω

_1 Jan._

_Dear Flower,_

_I was rather upset that you suddenly left without saying 'goodbye' but as long you're safe I suppose that I can't be that upset with you. I'll just assume that the fault goes to that friend of yours. However, if that happens again, I don't think I could stand to let you go back to Hogwarts._

_Stay safe, Flower, and don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!_

_Mother Gothel_

Ω £ Ω

Merida didn't send a letter for fear that her mother would send her a lecture about how to be a princess, however she was relieved to receive a note that her mother was pregnant. She hoped desperately that the baby was going to be a boy, she figured that if she was a sister a boy her mother would ease up on the princess lessons.

It was the eighth of January and the winter break was coming to a close when she received the note. In a couple more days, classes would resume and Hiccup promised to ask Professor Maleficent about Dragonstones during his private lessons.

Ω £ Ω

**Filler chapter, I know, but hey the climax to this year is pretty close!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Secret

**Chapter XVIII: The Secret**

Before term began again, Merida was roaming the halls when she stumbled upon Jafar and Pan having another spat, Those two really should keep their mouths shut because now Merida found out where they would be heading soon:

"Jafar, please, I know where it is! It's in a hidden room beginning on the ground floor, but it's guarded! It is heavily guarded!" Pan exclaimed.

"Then I'll be sure that we're prepared for when the Nightmares go in for their search." Jafar replied. That was all Merida cared to listen to before she ran for her Ravenclaw friends to report what she heard.

∫ µ∫

"So Jafar needs to prepare these… _Nightmares_ before he goes down to get the stone?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, but it is heavily guarded. We should study up on out spells if we want to get it before _he_ does." Merida replied while pulling out her notes.

"I think I'll do some potion brewing then." Rapunzel stated. She went up to her room and brought down some herbs, ingredients, and her cauldron to place over the fire. She brewed several healing solutions for fear that she could not use her hair in case her friends got hurt while they were going down to beat Jafar to the stone.

Ω £ Ω

Let it be known that Hiccup Haddock never goes back on his word. He was on his way to his private lesson with Professor Maleficent, this time he was going alone. Elsa Wanted to go, but he thought that it would arouse suspicions if she was there when he asked Maleficent the question Merida wanted him to ask.

"Well, well, good evening Mr. Haddock." Maleficent greeted when Hiccup stepped into the room. He looked around to find that she had set up shaped wooden targets about the room, some of which depicted prey or foes, while others depicted friendly faces of children.

"Do I get to blast these tonight?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, you're a novice flyer now so I believe that it is time that you learn to control your firepower. Sometimes dragons have a nasty habit of shooting or breathing whatever projection they produce when sneezing." Maleficent replied.

"This sounds like fun, but before we start, I'd like to ask you something."

"Alright, go ahead."

"I was doing some reading in the library, when I came across a mention of an interesting object. Would you mind elaborating what a Dragonstone is?" Hiccup asked. Maleficent tensed up with her back to him, and that was the only cue Hiccup needed to know that there was, in fact, a Dragonstone within the castle.

"Of course, it seems reasonable that you'd be interested in an object like that." She replied, turning to face Hiccup. She clasped her hands together and told him: "A Dragonstone is a mystical gem that is created by a large group of dragons, flying in a circle sending their projections into the center. Oftentimes the final projection is made by a Night Fury. It is said that the Dragonstones hold many powers, and that they can call out to dragons so they can be found by the beasts. For humans, a stone gan give them the ability to understand or talk to the beasts, or give them the power to control them, and that is all I will say about them. So, let's get on with the lesson."

Hiccup switched his form and Maleficent presented him with a bowl of ground black pepper.

"I believe that the simplest way for you to learn how to shoot your plasma blasts will be to sneeze. If you sniff it while facing the east wall, the rest of the room should be fine." Maleficent explained.

Hiccup took one small whiff of the pepper and sneezed a blast right into a target shaped like a wild boar. He wiped his nose with a foreleg and looked over to Maleficent, giving her a gummy grin.

"Good, now let's see if you can hit a target without the help of pepper." Maleficent replied, she waved her wand to show another target, but this time it was a sweet unicorn, and Hiccup didn't fire. He sent a look over to Maleficent who told him: "I need to test your self-restraint."

With another wave of her wand a target of an enemy Viking showed and he, on his own will, blew that one to bits.

Several more targets met the same fate as the enemy Viking, but there was a handful that was spared. Maleficent awarded ten points to Ravenclaw now that he knew all of the fundamentals to his draconic form, and sent Hiccup back to his dorm.

∫ µ ∫

"It's a Dragonstone alright." Hiccup told Elsa and Rapunzel.

"Really, Maleficent told you?" Rapunzel asked.

"When I asked her about them, she tensed up, gave me very limited information about them, and then she refused to say anymore about them. However, she did tell me that one of the stone's powers is to control dragons. Think about what that would mean if that stone gets into the wrong hands!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"If that is the case, we should search for it the moment Jafar shows any sign of going to get it himself." Elsa stated.

Ω £ Ω

**It's a bit of a short chapter, but I think that it gets its point across.**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Underground

**Chapter XIX: Underground**

**It has been brought to my attention that I should tell you guys what suggestions I liked for Merida's special ability. Personally, I favored the telekinesis and fate-predicting abilities. Some of you may be wondering if Hiccup will ride Toothless in this story… You'll have to keep reading.**

Merida and Jack have been doing some extra snooping around the school to see when Jafar was planning to go after the stone, but when they peeked in through his office doorway, they really only saw him writing up the latest tests and grading homework, and Jafar was just like any other teacher during the lessons, he didn't act suspicious at all!

By now it was early March, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dmitri Northland, had taught them several defensive and attack spells. The spell '_incendio'_ was a bit problematic with Jack and Elsa with them being elementals of snow and ice and the spell created fire. Merida and Hiccup were the most gifted on the group with that spell, Rapunzel was only fair at it, and she seemed to not have a care for using magic to start fires. However, _'verdimillious duo'_ appeared to be rather useful and Rapunzel was the finest at that one in the group; this spell was great for dueling, but also helped to locate objects hidden by dark magic and to create light, but if they needed light _'lumos' _was good for that.

Getting to the end of his tether, with want of some excitement to happen within the stresses of homework and studying, Jack told Merida during one breakfast: "I'm about ready to go after the Dragonstone myself if we don't get to it soon enough."

"Do ye really think we could do it right now?" Merida asked him.

"We've learned a lot over these past several months. Also, with the exception of you for some reason, we have our own special powers: Hiccup's a dragon, Elsa and I are elementals, and Rapunzel has her magic hair, and you have your bow and sword." Jack replied.

"Oi, I'm a good witch too, and ye know it!" Merida snapped.

"True, but unlike the rest of us, you don't seem to have any natural powers other than your ability to cast spells." Jack replied. Merida glared at him, but then her attention was caught on the staff table. Professor Pan was whispering in Jafar's ear, and his hands were trembling.

"Well now this is interesting. It looks like we may go after the Dragonstone tonight." Merida whispered in Jack's ear.

∫ µ ∫

When breakfast was over, Jack and Merida told their Ravenclaw friends that Professor Pan made a nervous report to Jafar.

"Alright, well, if they've planned something, then it is up to us to beat them to the Dragonstone. Professor Maleficent said that these gems can sort of call out to dragons. So I'll bring Toothless along." Hiccup replied. They were successful in keeping their dragon friend a secret, the whole group would often take some fish and chicken from the tables during mealtimes, they used the fry pan Rapunzel got from Annie to hold Elsa's snow and ice, which would melt into the dragon's water supply, and he did his toilet by flying over the forest and lying right back whenever Hiccup could release him. However, the dragon had developed enough affection to emerge from under Hiccup's bed, where the dragon hid whenever someone came into the room, when it was Hiccup's bedtime and curl up on his chest. At times students saw the dragon cuddling with Hiccup, but luckily for Hiccup, they've mistaken Toothless for a cat!

Ω £ Ω

Late that night, Jack and Merida snuck out of the Gryffindor dorm and over to Ravenclaw tower, where they met up with Hiccup, a one-gloved Elsa, and a loose-haired Rapunzel. With her hair loose, Rapunzel's hair was easily over twenty feet long, and so she carried a great deal of its length with one arm and carried her Hawthorn wand in the other, also several potions in her pockets. Merida had her bow and quiver slung over her shoulder, Elsa's bare hand meant that she was prepared to use her elemental powers, and Hiccup had the shrunken Toothless perched on his shoulder, and he held his elder wand in hand.

"Alright, we're all here and ready, now let's go!" Jack told them.

"Shh, Jack, be quiet. We don't know what we may encounter on the way down." Hiccup whispered, and without another moment to spare, they began their journey down to the ground floor.

It wasn't easy, there were a few teachers and other staff members roaming the halls, patrolling for students, or perhaps intruders. Whenever they came across one they had to hide wherever they could or cause a distraction in order to get around them. Luckily there were some doors cracked open, heavy curtains to hide behind, and luck happened to be on their side as they snuck through the castle.

"Ok we're on the ground floor now. Toothless, go." Hiccup said. Toothless had his ears raised already and he took flight, only to stop at every corner to keep on tracking down some unheard sound. They still had to watch out for staff members though, but they moved fast.

Then, Toothless came across a large hanging tapestry and hovered in front of it, as if he was looking for an entrance to another corridor. Hiccup looked closely at the confused dragon. His ears were erect, pupils were slits, and he just had to get past this tapestry.

Hiccup took the bottom of the tapestry and lifted it up to reveal a concealed door raised up on the wall. Hiccup cast an '_alohamora' _charm on the door and the lock clicked allowing the group to enter without trouble.

"Careful, I heard Professor Pan tell Jafar that this place is heavily guarded." Merida told her friends.

As they walked into the corridor, torches lit as they approached them, and they found that the corridor just led to a large staircase that led downward. Down, down, down the stairs went, until they leveled off into a passage with floors of earth. They were underground, that was certain.

Thirty paces into the twisted passage, and it opened up to a room… filled with water and a door on the other side. Elsa raised her hand ready to freeze it, but Hiccup stopped her saying: "I wouldn't do that. For all we know, the door on the other side could be locked, charmed to not be unlocked with a spell, and the key hidden in the water, and we don't know if there is anything in the water that you might kill by freezing it."

"So what do ye suppose we do?" Merida asked.

"Elsa, do you think that you can just make a little boat out of ice?" Hiccup asked. Elsa raised her hand and created a little canoe rowboat, complete with oars, placed it in the water, and she and Jack got in it. Toothless also decided to make his perch on Elsa's shoulder. Jack took the oars and rowed across the water to the door and they tried it once with just a turn of the knob, and another after an '_alohamora' _ charm. Hiccup was right, there had to be a key, and it had to be in the water.

"Hiccup, will ye be willin' to take a swim?" Merida asked. He tested the water and told her: "If I swam as a human, I'd freeze, and I have no experience swimming as a dragon, but I'll try to find the key. Hey Jack, Elsa, would you mind enlarging Toothless until he's his normal size now?"

"That's not such a good idea because the door is too small for a dragon to get through, we'll either have to shrink him back down or leave him behind." Jack called back. He understood that Hiccup wanted some cover if there was anything hostile in the water, and so Hiccup asked Merida to ready an arrow and Elsa to prepare her ice magic. Hiccup jumped into the air, morphing into a Night Fury, before sweeping over the surface looking for the key.

Of course, as he spotted something, a creature leapt out of the water at him. It was big, it was blue, and it produced a great roar… It was a Thunderdrum. Everyone screamed, Toothless took flight to shoot at the beast, and Merida fired an arrow into the dragon's eye. The Thunderdrum roared with agony, the noise messed with Hiccup's sights, but he caught something hanging off of the dragon's tail…

… It was the key!

Hiccup roared at Toothless to stop shooting the Thunderdrum, and go for the tail he also looked over to Elsa and Jack and made a circular motion with his hand. It was a vague message, but still, they knew that it meant that he wanted them freeze the water solid. With their combined efforts, the elementals had the job done in a few seconds, and the Thunderdrum was quite alarmed to lose a route of escape, and it was getting too dangerous. Hiccup and Toothless both blasted the Thunderdrum's head and the beast fell unconscious. Hiccup landed returning to human form and he collected the key from the dragon's tail, and Toothless perched on his shoulder.

"Jack, would you care to do the honors?" Hiccup asked, handing over the key. Jack took the key and unlocked the door.

"Elsa, I don't want us to be followed, so can you make a barrier?" Rapunzel asked. With a motion of her hand, Elsa created a wall of spikes of ice.

The next room had no door and was covered in vines.

"Stop! It's Devil's Snare!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"It's a plant that will constrict you or strangle you to death unless you stay relaxed, however, it can't stand light, especially the light of the sun. Let me go first, and then walk on my trailing hair when it starts glowing." Rapunzel told them. She stepped forward into the room singing her song, and her friends followed her hair when she was in position, and she began singing. The glow of her hair made the Devil's Snare retreat and they fell through the plant onto a hard floor below.

"Ouch! I think that my first landing after flying as a dragon went smoother than that!" Hiccup stated.

"At least ye didn't look as ridiculous as ye did back then!" Merida teased.

They got to their feet and proceeded into the next room, only to find evidence that someone had gotten there before they did. The next door was guarded by a large gargoyle and it opened by taking a hit to the eye with a projectile. In this case it was a spear, but the door was still open.

"Darn, this would've been the perfect obstacle for me!" Merida complained.

"Hey, you took out the eye of that monster from the water." Jack told her.

"In the Viking territory, we call that dragon a Thunderdrum." Hiccup replied.

They continued into the next room, going down another flight of stairs which opened up to another room to challenge them.

"Come on, this is no longer fun! I just want to get to Jafar and finish this!" Jack complained. In front of them was a door blocked by a figure of a spider that looked real enough to frighten those with arachnophobia, above it was a riddle, and in front of it were objects that would unlock the door.

The riddle read:

_Fiend of my prey is a fiend of mine._

_As a spider I flee before it._

It sounded simple enough, spiders shared the same predators as their prey at times.

Here was where the puzzle came in.

In front of the spider was: a bird, bat, lizard, and a rather monstrous snake. All of these creatures could eat the prey of spiders and spiders themselves.

"That isn't your average spider. In one of my father's books, I found a passage on these gigantic spiders that are so large they could eat people or cows! There was another snake creature described as a Basilisk, and they can kill you by looking at you in the eye." Jack told his friends.

"So move the snake." Elsa told him. Jack picked up the snake and nearly screamed when the spider suddenly scurried away from the door. Toothless let out a hiss while glaring at the spider, but Jack opened the door and they walked into the final room.

The final room looked as if it was made of ice and in the center stood three towers of foggy glass, and there stood the villain who had beaten them there… To their surprise….

"Professor Pan?" They questioned.

Pan turned with a start.

"But I heard ye! Ye and Jafar! _Jafar!_" Merida exclaimed.

"He does seem like the type, I'll admit, but he and his parrot don't like to get their hands dirty. Now, it is best that the five of you return to your dorms. You don't belong here!" Pan told them.

"We're not fools! You're here to steal the Dragonstone!" Jack snapped.

"It's not for my own gain!" Pan shouted back. He stepped away from the group as they stepped towards them.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked him. Then he saw something strange, they all did, and it made Toothless growl. Pan's shadow was moving on its own. It moved across the floor and floated up on a wall, putting its hands on its hips.

"They… the Nightmares, they've corrupted my shadow. They use it to spy on me and to make me do their bidding." Pan admitted holding his head low. The group stepped forward, but Pan looked back up to them with a glare and snapped: "Do you understand now? If I get the stone for them, I will be freed from them! Now if I could just get it!"

The shadow bent over and a voice echoed through the room: "Animagus."

"Hiccup, come!" Pan snapped pointing a Yew wand at him, and Hiccup stepped, unwillingly, forward with Toothless still perched on his shoulder. The Night Fury suddenly acted as if it was fighting against a noise by thrashing his head around and trying to cover his ears.

Pan seized Toothless, and the dragon screeched, but Pan just gave him a zap with his wand to knock him out.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed as Pan threw the dragon aside.

"He'll be fine, but you shouldn't have had him anyway. It's against school rules to tame animals in the forest. Now, Hiccup, you're going to help me get the Dragonstone, and we'll be on our way. There is a riddle on a plaque on the floor, but it is confusing, which is why you were able to find me here."

Hiccup looked between the towers of glass, and read the plaque, it only said something that was a bit confusing to understand, and that was the purpose of it, so Hiccup and his friends had to improvise.

Suddenly, a ball of snow struck the side of Pan's head. He turned to find Jack laughing hysterically. Pan glared at him and petrified him with a jinx, making him fall with a dull 'THUD' .

"JACK!" The girls exclaimed.

"He's fine! That spell is easily reversed, but unless you want to end up like him, you better behave!" Pan snarled. This Pan was completely different from the one they knew. Their professor was normally gentle but firm, now he was a monster!

_Come on, I just want to find the stone! I don't even want to use it! I just want to keep it away from evil! _ Hiccup thought, looking at the glass towers.

Out of nowhere, Hiccup felt a weight grow in one of his pockets and a twinge of realization in his chest. He stuck his hand in the pocket and felt something hard and smooth. He couldn't help but to pull it out. It was a beautiful oval-shaped gem the color of his plasma blast, and as he held it, the power of the stone turned his nails into claws, and the contacting skin was covered in scales. Quickly he hid the stone back in his pocket and backed away slowly.

"He has it!" The echoing voice hissed. Pan turned to look at Hiccup backing away, and raised his wand, but Elsa struck him with a large snowball, Merida attacked him with a 'Flipendo' spell, and Rapunzel lassoed a loop of her hair around Pan's wand hand and pulled him down to the ground with all of her strength. Hiccup morphed into a Night Fury again to be sure that Pan couldn't get the stone from him.

Now, Pan knew that he had lost. He was outnumbered, disarmed, and had no way of getting the stone off of Hiccup now.

And the Nightmares knew hat.

A tall black figure appeared in the corner of the room, facial features hidden, and a black sand began to surround them. Elsa was the only one to make a run for help, while Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida were left to witness the unfolding events.

Pan was panicking, and he was struck by a bolt of sand that spread across his body as he screamed, and he disappeared now part of the sand. It shaped into several sinister horses, and they disappeared before the black figure knocked the three friends out before vanishing.

Ω £ Ω

Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup awoke to find themselves in the infirmary. Elsa, Professor Maleficent, and Headmaster Lunar were there for them. Maleficent was holding the small Toothless in her arms.

"What's going on?" Merida asked.

"Elsa came to us, saying that you needed help in the room of the Dragonstone." Lunar replied.

"The word of your heroics has spread throughout the school." Maleficent added.

"The five of you have broken many school rules, but given the circumstances, we've decided to reward you than punish you. Even we did not suspect Professor Pan to be a part of this." Lunar told them.

"What happened to him anyway?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid that he has been taken by dark forces, and I do not want to explain what they are to you just yet." Lunar replied.

"He said something about Nightmares, saying that they corrupted his shadow." Rapunzel stated.

"That's true." Lunar replied.

"Sir, what happened to the Dragonstone? I had it in my pocket." Hiccup asked. Lunar drew out the beautiful gem and handed it to Hiccup, telling him: "Given where you're from and the form you've been given as an animagus, I cannot think of a better person to hold it. Treat it well, Mister Haddock, Dragonstones know when they are being abused, but they are a wonderful treasure. Use it to help protect your village and the dragons, and you'll make Hogwarts very proud of you. As for the rest of you, some admirers have given you tokens, specifically one little elf by the name of Annie." He glanced over to Rapunzel with a smile.

"However, I do have one question to ask: How did you befriend a wild Night Fury?" Maleficent asked.

"We met him the day I found out I was an animagus. When he saw me become the same type of dragon he is, he became fascinated with us and we made friends with him." Hiccup replied.

"Well we can't separate devoted friends now. The dragon may stay as your friend as long as you treat each other well." Lunar told them. With a twinkle in his eye, he and Maleficent took their leave, wishing them a good recovery, and left Toothless to keep them company.

Ω £ Ω

**So, this was a rather unusual chapter to write, especially when you count that Professor Pan is based off of Disney's Peter Pan. Wow, that was weird.**

**Please review and follow!**


	20. Chapter 20: Term Papers

**Chapter XX: Term Papers**

With the rumors of what happened to Professor Pan in the underground spreading throughout Hogwarts; Elsa, Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida become the new school celebrities, and even after they were released from the infirmary, they were still receiving tokens from their admirers. This was great because it helped them, and their other friends to take their minds off of the upcoming end-of-term papers and exams.

As they were studying in the library, Elsa told her friends: "I've asked my parents if it would be alright if you could visit Arendelle over the summer, and they were delighted that I asked. Also, her birthday in on June 21st, so I figured that as a gift to her, I could invite you guys. You see, after I froze her head, I shut her out until I came here, and so she'll appreciate the company."

"I doubt that Mother Gothel would let me go to a strange land. She really doesn't want me outside our tower, says she wants to keep me from all the bad in the world." Rapunzel stated.

"Well, after what you've been through in the underground, she didn't do a good job. You really could've been hurt down there, but you pulled through." Jack replied.

"Also, if she wouldn't let you leave your tower to visit Arendelle, I could swing by your tower again and take you there myself." Hiccup told Rapunzel.

"Alright, looks like I can go then, whether mother wants me to or not!" She replied.

"Thank you, this will mean the world to my sister and I." Elsa told them.

"How old is your sister?" Jack asked.

"She's eight." Elsa replied.

"So is my sister, I'll have to bring her along with me… but I will be concerned about what she has to wear. She'll be the only one dressed like a poor peasant. Sure, my family may be poor peasants, but-"

"Jack, my family can work something out for her. I'm sure that Anna would be more than happy to let your sister borrow one of her own dresses, or my parents could have one made for her if you come within a week of Anna's birthday." Elsa interjected.

"She'll love that, and so will my mother. Would we be staying at your palace?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, we have plenty of rooms to spare for guests. The same goes for the rest of you." Elsa replied.

Ω £ Ω

At the end of term, the friends got high marks on their exams on their term papers, and they passed all of their classes with flying colors. Jack was ecstatic, Hogwarts was going to be the only education he had, and to know that he was going to be a great wizard made him really happy. Hiccup and the others were already fairly confident that they will make strides into becoming great wizards, but in the years to come, they weren't too certain as to how they would achieve this greatness.

As it was the final day of school, and the exciting rumors of what happened in the underground had died down, and all the exams and term papers were over and done with, it was just a great day for people to hand out their addresses, and to relax.

"I really can't wait to come back here." Rapunzel told the girls in her dorm.

"Yes, it feels a bit strange to be going home." Another girl replied.

"I'll miss it here too, but I can hardly wait to see my sister again." Elsa stated.

"At least you'll see her tomorrow." The other girl told her.

When they were all packed to leave, Elsa and Rapunzel went down to the Common Room to meet with Hiccup.

"So, how will you be getting home?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'll be shrinking down my trunk and fly home on my own. I'll leave here as a dragon, with my broom, trunk, and wand in a bag; but once I get close to Berk, I'll change back and finish the journey on my broom." Hiccup replied.

"Sounds like fun, I'll be meeting up with Mother and we'll get back to our tower with floo powder." Rapunzel told him.

"I'll be going back home on a ship. Wait, Hiccup, what are you going to do about Toothless?" Elsa said.

"He's staying here. I doubt that I can keep him hidden on Berk, plus it's not safe there for him, and I certainly can't hide him under my bed like I did here. So the best thing for him is to stay here." He replied.

"We should say 'goodbye' to him." Rapunzel stated.

∫ µ ∫

They had gathered Merida and Jack before going into the forest, but to their surprise, they didn't find Toothless in his usual area by the lake. The dragon had been released into the forest after their adventure in the underground.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out.

"Huh, looks like he's not here." Jack stated. The group turned around, and the black dragon jumped from a tree and landed right on top of Hiccup and started to nuzzle him!

"AGH, TOOTHLESS! Yeah, I'm glad to see you too!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Aww, he loves you." Rapunzel said.

"Thank you, Rapunzel. AGH, no, Toothless, stop that!" Hiccup exclaimed as the dragon began licking his face.

"Hey, Toothless, come here!" Rapunzel called. The Night Fury got off of Hiccup and bounded over to her. He rubbed against her like a cat and rolled around on the grass for a bit before Hiccup told him: "I don't know if you can really understand us, but will be gone for a few months, but don't worry, we'll be back by the end of summer."

Toothless looked at him with sadness in his eyes, he did understand what Hiccup told him; but after that day it was time for them to go home, and Toothless won't be seeing them until the end of summer break. However, it was all a good year.


	21. Chapter 21: Summering in Arendelle

**Chapter XXI: Summering in Arendelle**

**Apologies if the previous chapter had an odd ending for you, but it was deliberate because I wanted the word count to be an even 40,000. Which was pretty cool. Now, here is a chapter I've been looking forward to write.**

Hiccup was happy to be back on Berk again, he was greeted fondly by Gobber and his family and was soon back in the shop to help Gobber out with the backed-up orders, but this time, he felt a sense of dread as he worked on the weapons. He knew that these weapons were destined to taste the blood of dragons, and there was a dragon within him.

As Hiccup worked in the shop, he devised a plan to protect both Berk and the dragons. Late at night, he would sneak out and go flying as a Night Fury, pretending to flee from Berk or ward off the dragons hoping to invade the island. No one would see him and the dragons wouldn't be bothering his homeland so long as they listened to him.

Indeed, he tried this out the first night he was there, and he managed to direct an incoming flock of dragons away from Berk by pretending to flee from the island. The incoming dragons noticed that he was a Night Fury and turned around straight away without hesitation.

_Good, I'll be able to protect both Berk and the dragons._ Hiccup thought as he watched the dragons fly away. He turned to circle around the island a few more times to make sure that no more dragons were coming; and when the coast was clear, he flew back home, returned to human form, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

That morning, after his father left the house, he went up to his room, opened his trunk, put on a glove, opened a leather pouch, and pulled out the Dragonstone. The beautiful gem was far from being his most prized possession, in fact he treasured the presents he got as Snoggletog gifts from his friends even more than the Dragonstone, but the stone was an object of curiosity for Hiccup. He knew that it could allow him to communicate with dragons, control the beasts, and if he held it with his bare hand it would turn his nails into claws and scales would form on his skin. The thought that it had the power to change people into dragons crossed his mind, but if that were true, he would have to make something to keep it on his person. For now, it was safe in his trunk.

∫ µ ∫

Even in the days to come he had it fairly good; Snotlout ignored him, he was happily working in the shop with Gobber, and the other pre-teens on Berk were actually willing to give him the time of day. Astrid Hofferson was especially interested in him now. She once asked for Hiccup to show her magic, so he pulled out his Elder wood wand and casted a charm that to make a pear in a cart start levitating. He directed the pear over to Astrid, and she took it right out of the air and used her small dagger to slice the fruit up and she shared it with Hiccup.

However, Hiccup's time spent on Berk through June was short-lived. The day he returned he told his father that he had been invited to Arendelle and that he could fly there on his own. Since Gobber would be caught up on backed-up orders by the time Hiccup wanted to leave, Stoick couldn't see any reason to reject his trip. Hiccup knew several defensive charms and had gained a lot more experience in flying through his Quidditch matches.

As Hiccup got ready for his trip by packing his wand, the suit Rapunzel made for him as a Snoggletog gift, and his present for Elsa's little sister. When out-of-the-blue, a falcon and an owl flew in through his window and made their perches by Hulda. Hiccup recognized the owl as Rapunzel's Polaris, and Merida was the only person he knew who sent her mail using falcons.

He read Rapunzel's message first and found out that her Mother Gothel would be allowing her to travel to Arendelle via floo powder and that she'll be showing up on the 20th. Merida, on the other hand was begging him to pick her up because her mother was insisting that she'd stay to practice being a princess, and Merida wasn't too happy about that.

_If I'd marry her she wouldn't have to worry about being a princess at all._ Hiccup mused. As the son of a Chief he understood many different political affairs, including the circumstances of marriage and establishing peace.

After shrinking down his clothes and the present for the princess, Hiccup stored his wand in his bag and wrote to Merida:

_I'll come for you._

He rolled up the parchment and sent the falcon away. As for Polaris, he sent the Barred owl away without a response, Rapunzel's letter didn't need one, and now that he was all set to go, he said 'goodbye' to his father and Gobber, and asked them to look after Hulda for him, and he took off on his broom. Once Berk was out of sight, he morphed into a Night Fury. His next stop was Scotland.

Ω £ Ω

Merida was miserable, the very day she got home, without a moment to rest from her trip, her mother started up her princess lessons. And once they started, they didn't stop! Elinor started her off with how to properly dance with a gentleman, and then she went into giving speeches, and history lessons. Really, all Merida wanted to do was saddle up on a horse and fire her arrows into targets she set up in the glen. The only bit of happiness she got out of her summer so far was receiving Hiccup's note. With all the lessons her mother was giving her, she barely had time to eat, sleep, and toilet herself.

On the night of the 17th, she looked out her window with a pout, until she saw something pass over the stars, blocking out their light. She got to her feet with a bright smile on her face as the figure she saw drew in close to the castle, as Merida opened up her window to let the creature in. As the beast passed through the window it morphed into…

"HICCUP!" Merida cried out, and she ran to embrace her friend. She was so happy to see him that she just about broke into tears.

"Good to see you too, Merida, now are you set to go?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah, I am, so let's go!" Merida told him. Hiccup spotted her quiver and stole an arrow, and went outside her room for a moment to use the arrow to pin a note on her door that read:

_I heard that Merida was miserable, so I'm taking her to Arendelle where she'll have some _safe_ fun with other princesses and friends and celebrate Princess Anna's Birthday. I promise that I'll have her back by the 25__th__, maybe a bit earlier._

_-A friend of Merida's from school._

"Ok, so, what will your ride be, Merida, my broom, or dragon-back?" Hiccup asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Dragon, please." Merida replied. Hiccup morphed back into a Night Fury and Merida hopped on his back and they took off with Merida cheering in celebration of her freedom. THIS was what summer break was supposed to feel like!

Ω £ Ω

On the 14th, Jack and his family had arrived via floo powder and Elsa was ecstatic to see them when they entered her palace through the fireplace. She happily dragged her sister, Anna, to meet them and embraced Jack and shook hands with both his mother and Pippa, and introduced her family.

"Elsa has told us many things about her friends, and has asked us if we could have one of our personal tailors to make your daughter a dress or two. We will be happy to pay for them, and we can have something nice made for you too." The Queen told them.

"That would be very lovely." Jack's mother replied. She and Pippa left with the Queen, leaving Jack and the sisters alone with the King. Jack was already wearing the casual outfit Rapunzel had made for him and in his hands he held a basket of apples he and his sister had picked just for Anna.

"I know it's a bit early, but Happy Birthday, Anna." Jack told her. The basket was actually filled with many different types of apples, and with a smile on her face, she hugged Jack and thanked him.

"So, Princesses, what's fun to do around here?" Jack asked.

"Follow me!" Anna told him, and they ran upstairs into her room.

∫ µ ∫

They spent several hours in Anna's room playing games and telling stories. Jack would often borrow Anna's toys and use them as props as he told his stories, which always made Anna and Elsa laugh, and they even kept this up when Pippa returned from the tailors and joined them.

By that night Elsa had shown them to their rooms and they were all amazed that they had reserved one for each of them, all of them were rather extravagant, and the generosity of the King and Queen had finally brought Jack's mother to tears.

"Anyone whose child has helped Elsa to come out of her shell and her world of fear shall be treated as equals to ourselves." The King explained, and Jack's mother wailed in happiness.

Ω £ Ω

By the 19th, Anna and Elsa met up with Hiccup and Merida. Hiccup had landed and transformed just outside of the kingdom so he wouldn't frighten anybody when he showed up. Merida was so happy to be in Arendelle that she was dancing in the streets, and she purchased a big box of chocolate for Anna as a present and a little gold bracelet.

Elsa practically squealed when she saw two more of her friends show up, and once again, she dragged Anna to meet them.

"So, you're the famous Hiccup, Elsa has told us and written quite a bit about you. Also, we'd like to thank you for helping us establish the trade route between our kingdom and your tribe." The King told him.

"Thank you… So, Elsa, this is a pretty impressive place you got here. OAF!" Hiccup said, but Elsa pulled him into a tight embrace, and Anna giggled and sang: "Hiccup and Elsa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"ANNA!" Hiccup and Elsa snapped, and the two of them took a step away from each other, and Jack and Pippa also giggled.

Later on that day, the tailor arrived at the palace with the dresses for Pippa and her mother. The one Pippa put on first was a semi-formal dress with a black, embroidered bodice, light green sleeves and a forest green skirt.

"Pippa, you look beautiful." Everyone had told her. So, for the remainder of the time she would spend in Arendelle, she'll feel just like a princess that the other girls were.

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel didn't show up until the 21st with Mother Gothel, and while the King and Queen had reserved separate rooms for them, Gothel insisted that she and Rapunzel shared a room. The King and Queen thought that this was unusual, but they didn't protest.

"Wow, you have amazing hair." Anna told Rapunzel.

"Thank you, and Happy Birthday, Anna." She replied.

With all the friends there, it was time for Anna to open presents. From Elsa she got the guests and fond memories with them, from Jack and Pippa she got the apples, from Merida she got a lot of chocolate that she was happy to share and the bracelet, from Hiccup she got a spyglass and a belt with the Berk crest on the buckle, and from Rapunzel she got panpipes, a lute, and a flute as Corona was good for getting musical instruments.

"You know, Elsa, this has got to be the best birthday I've ever had." Anna stated sweetly, and she hugged her sister.

"You know, it might make it more fun if we went out to that forest out there for a while." Jack stated.

With permission, they went outside and just a little ways into the forest where they found a pond, and with bare feet, Jack walked onto it, turning it to ice. Anna was amazed, but then Elsa conjured up a snowball and threw it into the air, turning the surrounding area into a winter wonderland!

"Show off!" Jack told Elsa, she just looked at him with a smug, but then a snowball hit the side of her head. Elsa looked over to Anna, who was trying to appear as if she didn't do anything, but Elsa knew who the guilty party was and started up a snowball fight with her sister, when everyone else joined in.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon playing in the conjured snow. They had a nice, long, snowball fight, they built snowmen and a snow dragon, and they did some ice skating on the pond, but when they had to go back to the palace, Elsa, unable to thaw it, used her powers to gather all the snow and ice inter one giant ball, and threw it into the Fjord making a big splash.

∫ µ ∫

When they came back to the palace, they found that the palace staff had set up a delightful feast for the birthday girl and her company. There were: three roasted chickens, mashed potatoes, glasses of sparkling grape juice, stuffing, rolls, cranberry sauce, gravy, and a big Black Forest cake to top it off. They kids ate in merriment and gusto, but still minded their manners; they were eating in the presence of royalty after all.

After the meal, they gathered in the parlor to listen to the King tell them some stories of his own, including the tale that on his wedding night, during the first dance, a butler who was bussing drinks bumped into him and spilt the drinks all over the groom. The kids and the women all laughed at that. Merida then decided to tell, mainly Anna, Pippa, and the adults, the story of how her father battled Mor'du. She made it exciting but not too scary so that she didn't scare Anna and Pippa.

After seeing how Anna and Pippa reacted when they told stories involving magic, Hiccup wanted to tell the story of how they befriended Toothless, but if the adults passed the story on, it may reach his father, and then he'll have some serious explaining to do.

For the night, rather than going to their respective rooms, they all gathered into one room, Elsa's room this time, carrying blankets and pillows, and they threw them into a big pile of fluffiness, and that was how they slept that night. This had to have been one of the best days of their lives for all of the kids.

Ω £ Ω

On the 23rd, everyone was a bit sad to be going, but Hiccup had to bring Merida back to Scotland and the other foreigners had to go home too. Pippa was sad when she found out she had to leave, but if circumstances permitted, they all agreed that it would be fun to gather together again. Even Gothel admitted that she had a good time; she even forgot to have Rapunzel sing to her to rejuvenate herself. Luckily she only had a few grey hairs.

∫ µ ∫

Queen Elinor had grown worried sick over what happened to Merida, granted the note that had been left behind told her where Merida was, what she'd be doing, and an approximate of when she'll be back; and after seeing the note himself, and taking notice that the handwriting belonged to a kid, King Fergus assured Elinor that Merida was indeed safe.

Well, on the afternoon of the 24th, Hiccup was flying over Merida's kingdom on his broomstick, and spotted Merida's parents below. The two riders called down to them while waving, and Merida jumped off when they were low enough.

"See, safe and sound just like I promised, and she had a good time bye!" Hiccup told them, speaking fast, and he sped off on his way back to Berk, not giving Elinor the time she needed to scold him. So she looked down to Merida and told her: "Whoever he is, I do not want you hanging around him anymore, and I'll not hear another word about it!"

Merida began tearing up and looked to her father.

"I knew you were safe, I saw the note, and I noticed how miserable you were this summer while you were here. If that boy made you happy, then you stick with him, lass." Fergus told her. She hugged him and took his hand as they walked back into the palace.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, well I hope that you're looking forwards to the start of the next term!**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Return Y2

**Chapter XXII: The Return**

It was a long flight for Hiccup to find the carriage lineup that would take him back to Hogwarts and reunite him with his friends. He flew as fast as he could, both on a broom and as a Night Fury while carrying a bag of shrunken supplies, a wand, and a birdcage for Hulda. Why was he flying so fast someone may ask? It was because his second term at Hogwarts promised him great things. This year, due to events caused in his first year, he would be going into Advanced Transfiguration. Well, advanced for him anyway. Towards the end of the summer, not long before he went to get his school supplies, Professor Maleficent sent him a separate letter saying that the school was unsure whether Hiccup should be placed in a class with his fellow upperclassmen or be given private lessons. Either way, Hiccup was looking forward to these lessons. He was also looking forward to not only seeing his friends again, but his dragon friend by the name of Toothless.

The only problem was that he was having a hard time finding the carriages, but the more he thought about seeing his friends again, the more determined he became in finding them. It took him another half-hour of searching, but he finally found them.

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel found Jack and Elsa standing together and practically flew out of Gothel's grip in order to meet them.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel exclaimed while holding a screeching Polaris; but Rapunzel didn't respond to her, she was too busy meeting the embraces of Jack and Elsa. So, Gothel hiked up her skirt and strode over to Rapunzel to return Polaris to her and to give her the usual cautions; but getting the child's attention was all for naught when Hiccup finally found the place, landed beside Elsa, and was met with the embraces of his friends.

"Well, the gang is all here, but where is Merida?" Jack asked.

"Oh gods, I hope I don't have to kidnap her again." Hiccup stated. The others gave him an odd look, and so he explained: "Her mother wouldn't let her come to Anna's birthday party, so she sent me a letter saying that she wanted me to pick her up. So I did, just like I did for Rapunzel during our Snoggletog break."

His friends giggled when he brought up the name of the Viking winter holiday, and he shook his head before Elsa replied: "She is coming, she sent me a letter telling me that she had gotten her school supplies and was looking forward to coming back."

"Did she say anything about her princess lessons?" Jack asked.

"She told me that her lessons took up her every waking minute of her day with the exception of eating and personal hygiene." Elsa replied. She pulled out the said letter and shared it with Jack, who read it slowly to take in everything Merida had written.

"It sounds to me that her mother needs to find out the joys of fun and laughter." Jack stated with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Ye can say that again." Merida replied as she approached them.

"Hey, hey, Merida, we were just talking about you." Jack told her.

"I heard, and if ye can teach my Mum everything about fun, I'll have ye act as a prince fer a week without all the lessons from me Mum."

"I'll be happy to visit, but the royal life isn't the life for me." Jack replied.

"If ye say so. Hey Elsa, Rapunzel, ye look like ye had a good summer." Merida said.

"Yes, Anna can't seem to stop talking about her birthday party. I'm thinking that we should all go to someone else's homeland for Christmas." Elsa replied.

"Would you guys settle for Snoggletog?" Hiccup asked. Again, his friends giggled at the name.

"Hey, it sounds like fun to me… Exactly what are your people like during that time of the year?" Jack asked.

"My people are big, strong, the men are often hairy, and they are in jolly moods. Really the only thing that can put them in a bad mood during Snoggletog is a dragon raid in the middle of the celebrations, but that doesn't seem to happen. In fact, there are very few dragon sightings during that time of year." Hiccup replied.

"So they're safe to be around?" Rapunzel asked while hugging her braids. Her hair looked like it had grown a foot since they last saw her.

"Your hair will be safe… However it may be wise to keep its magic a secret or you'll be bothered with the members of my tribe hoping that you can make their missing appendages grow back. Yeah, when they fight dragons, they don't always return home in one piece. Normally they're too focused on enjoying the holiday to bother with anything else." Hiccup explained.

"Well, it looks like we've got plans for the winter break. Now let's get into these carriages and go to school!" Jack told his friends while hopping into the closest empty carriage with his trunk and his Bern Owl Frost-Hawk. His friends followed after him eagerly and took their seats.

When the carriages started moving, Hiccup looked over to Merida and asked her: "You haven't said much to me, is there something wrong?"

"After ye dropped me off back home, me Mum told me that I shouldn't be hanging around ye." She replied.

"I can see why she would say that. I still remember the way she looked at me the day we first met, she doesn't like me at all, does she? Of course she doesn't, I kidnapped her daughter so she could have some fun. Did your father say anything?"

"He said that if ye make me happy, I should stick with ye. He's sympathetic to me." Merida replied.

"So Hiccup, did you do anything interesting this summer?" Jack asked; Rapunzel looked at Hiccup, eager to hear some fascinating events.

"I chased away every dragon raid that was approaching Berk. The other dragons seem to look at Night Furies as a dragon superior to them, even the Deadly Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares."

"I wish I could find out what it's like to be a dragon." Rapunzel stated.

"It is fun, but for some reason, I have a feeling that the Dragonstone can arrange something like that for you." Hiccup replied. He held up his right arm and pulled the sleeve of his shirt back to reveal a leather gauntlet with the stone set in it.

"We may have to try it out sometime." Merida stated.

Ω £ Ω

The journey was rather tedious, it seemed to take longer than it had last year, the reasons why weren't that certain. However, to enter the Great Hall, watch the new first years get sorted into their houses, and to see the magnificent display of the welcoming feast made up for it.

When the friends looked over to the Slytherin table, they saw a first-year sitting by Gregor Isles. She was a pretty young thing with wavy red hair and big blue eyes, but appeared to be the quiet type. There was also a new Ravenclaw girl who came all the way from France, with chocolate-brown hair tied in a ponytail and she had copper-brown eyes. What was odd about her, even for Ravenclaw standards right now, was that her nose was already tucked in a storybook.

"Hello, what's your name?" Rapunzel asked the first-year. She had to repeat herself before she got a response from the girl.

"Oh, hi, I'm Belle." The girl told her.

During the middle of the feast, Professor Maleficent stepped over to meet Hiccup and left him a note and headed right back to the staff table.

"What does it say, Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"It says that I'll be having private lessons with Professor Maleficent this year." He replied.

"Good luck to you now." Elsa told him. Hiccup smiled at her.

Ω £ Ω

**Okay, it is the second year now, and I hope that you are all looking forward to this year, and that you Americans out there will have a happy Thanksgiving. For those of you who don't celebrate the holiday, I'm not too sure what to say. Well I hope you all have a good day. **

**Now I could use your help. I like taking my fans' wishes into account, and in saying this I would like for you to tell me, in the reviews, what you'd like to happen during this year.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Frost Incident

**Chapter XXIII: The Frost Incident**

During the welcoming feast the friends had noticed that Professor Jafar wasn't sitting at the staff table. It turned out that he had resigned during the summer, and in place of him was a sweet-looking middle-aged fairy with translucent wings, wearing cats-eye spectacles. Headmaster Lunar introduces her as Professor Patin **(German for Godmother)**. Also after losing Professor Pan they had also replaced him with another witch, who was introduced as: Crystal. She wore a bright red dress the shade of expensive rubies along with a black cloak and a pointed hat that coordinated perfectly with the outfit. The older students gave Professor Patin a round of enthusiastic applause, not really to welcome her but more for the fact that they found Jafar rather unnerving. He wasn't a bad teacher at all, he was firm, fair, but that low and rather sinister voice of his gave his students the spooks. As for Professor Crystal, she was also welcomed by the students with their applause, but they were a bit confused as to what had happened to Professor Pan. Well, the staff wasn't telling them, and it wasn't long when the students were sent to their dorms to get some sleep.

Ω £ Ω

Unlike last year, the students weren't really eased into learning the material. Rather they gave the second years one easy day where they got all of the introductions they needed to enter the class. This year the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shared Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions again.

However, before classes really kicked into gear, Jack had decided to pull a prank on his whole house. He decided to sneak out of bed one night and transfigured every Gryffindor's slippers into rabbits, a little spell he had learned by the end of his first year; although he decided to leave the first years alone. Still he was nearly laughing hysterically by the time he snuck back to bed, as the bedrooms were now filled with bunnies going hippity-hoppity throughout the dorms. One rabbit found its way onto Jack's bed, he stroked the bunny for a moment, but soon fell back to sleep, only to wake up when he heard the shocked exclamations of his peers throughout the Gryffindor tower. The upper classmen and the first years had no idea what had really happened, but the second years were casting suspecting glares at Jack as they were trying to capture the rabbits and turn them back into slippers.

When Jack met up with Merida, he found her with her arms crossed and holding a glare through her fiery red hair.

"Yer just askin' fer trouble." She told him.

"I was just trying to spread the fun." He replied.

"Come on, let's get down to Potions before they figure out it was ye who did it!"

"Can't we eat breakfast first?" Jack asked.

"Right, how could I forget that?"

∫ µ ∫

For breakfast, Jack snuck over to the Ravenclaw table and joined his friends in said house.

"What's going on, Jack, what brings you here?" Rapunzel asked.

"I may've turned some slippers into rabbits last night. Pass me a muffin please." He replied quickly. Hiccup choked on his scrambled eggs a bit and asked him: "You did what?"

"It was just a joke! I'm just waiting for them to settle down and then laugh about it later before they figure out it was really me." He replied.

"We only just came back, and you're causing trouble already? Maybe you should start attending Merida's princess lessons and learn a few manners and develop some common sense." Elsa told him.

"No thanks, I don't have much of a need for them. I'm not planning on ruling a kingdom."

"True, but all of your best friends come from royalty, well actually things seem to be a bit different when it comes to Viking tribes, but it may just save your neck if you knew how to conduct yourself as a guest in a castle." Elsa replied.

"What about your sister's birthday party? I didn't get any complaints, and Anna found all of us to be a delight." Jack retorted.

"That was a very casual event. Now, if you were at a more formal occasion, then you wouldn't be showing up in a fireplace, and I wouldn't be dragging my sister over to meet you. We also wouldn't be stuffing our faces with chocolate like little farm animals if it was served, and so on." Elsa told him.

"On Berk, things like table manners aren't really an issue. My people aren't as posh as Elsa's or Rapunzel's, so your general conduct will be fine, but we'll try to keep ourselves a bit more formal when we have guests such as Elsa on our island or if we visit another country." Hiccup told Jack.

"Ugh, I'm starting to think that I should've stayed at the Gryffindor table. This conversation isn't very fun." He replied. Hiccup nudged him with his elbow.

∫ µ ∫

Potions with Ursula, this was supposed to be interesting. They were going to be making an antidote to love potions as Ursula thought that it was better to first give the students the cure to most love potions before they could actually make something as dangerous as a full-blown love potion.

The Recipe **(Taken from the HP Wiki)**:

1\. Add four Wiggentree twigs, or until the potion turns green.

2\. Stir until the potion turns orange.

3\. Add castor oil until the potion turns blue.

4\. Stir until the potion turns purple.

5\. Add extract of Gurdyroot until the potion turns red.

6\. Add Wiggentree twigs.

7\. Add Extract of Gurdyroot until the potion turns purple.

8\. Leave the potion to simmer till it turns red.

9\. Add more gurdyroot extract till it turns green.

10\. Stir till it turns orange.

11\. Add seven Wiggentree twigs.

12\. Allow to simmer till it turns pink.

However, it appeared that Jack had either been found out about his prank or Merida ratted him out. As his potion was turning blue, another Gryffindor girl waited until Jack's partner had moved away and casted a spell that caused Jack's potion to blow up his hot potion in his face!

"ARGH!" Jack screamed as his hands covering his eyes. With his hands covering his face, he bolted for the door and ran to the hospital wing.

"Who did that?" Ursula inquired with a scowl on her face as she looked among the students. The Gryffindors looked guiltier out of the lot, as the Ravenclaws just simply looked shocked over what had happened. How could anyone do something that stupid and juvenile? Everyone in the room knew that potions can be dangerous, and so why would anybody risk putting their friends in danger and what was it all for? Bunny rabbits, it was all for bunny rabbits, the slippers that Jack turned into bunny rabbits.

"If that is the case, I shall revoke every point Gryffindor earns for three days. If you come clean it will only be for today." Ursula told them. The guilty girl stepped forward and Ursula approached, telling her: "I appreciate your honesty. As you know I shall deduct house points for your actions, and tonight I want you to come back down here for detention. Also, you've just cost the Ravenclaws the song of the day, as well as your own house. I do hope that this will teach you that it is too dangerous to be messing around in this class."

Ursula didn't raise her voice at the girl, but she was still intimidating and the girl was overcome with enough guilt to break down in tears; and for fear of losing more points, the Gryffindors couldn't find it in themselves to tell Ursula the stunt that Jack had pulled on them. Then again, they knew that turning slippers into bunnies was less dangerous than blowing up a potion.

"Now, back to work." Ursula told the class.

∫ µ ∫

Right after potions, Hiccup, Elsa, Merida, and Rapunzel ran for the hospital to check up on Jack.

They found him sitting on a bed preparing to write a letter to his mother to tell her what had happened. However they only recognized Jack because of the owl perched by him.

"Jack?" Hiccup said quizzically. The boy looked up and they saw that his brown eyes had turned blue, and his hair had turned white! His face was also red with burns around his eyes, but still, Jack saw his friends and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey guys, you're a sight for sore eyes." Jack told them.

"Yeah… they do look sore, Jack… Um… have you looked in the mirror recently?" Elsa asked as she began to draw out a pocket mirror.

"No, why?" He asked. Elsa handed him the mirror and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he ran a free hand over his hair.

The nurse stepped in with a burn solution to help take the redness away from Jack's face and told him: "I can have that fixed up with a quick potion."

"No, actually I like it. It seems to suit me better." He replied.

"I sure hope that it teaches ye to stay out of trouble." Merida told him.

"I'll try, but after last year, I think trouble will be finding us." He replied. He bent over his parchment and scribbled away:

_Dear Mother,_

_It feels good to be back at school, but I've been in a little accident. While I was brewing a potion, it blew up in my face. I'm alright, but it turned my hair white and my eyes blue. I'm only telling you this now because I don't want it to be a surprise for when I come home again._

_Also, Pippa, be careful out there, you never know what sort of trouble you can get in. Especially here at Hogwarts!_

_Jack._

He sealed the letter and sent Frost-Hawk out to take it home.

Ω £ Ω

**I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while now, mainly because I have a hard time picturing Jack with brown hair and eyes. Now I've got plans for what I'm going to do for the climax of this year, and what I'm going to do for the winter break, but what should I put in-between those events other than boring classes?**

**Your ideas matter to me, so please review. **


	24. Chapter 24: Council of the Shadows

**Chapter XXIV: Council of the Shadows **

Gothel returned to the dismal house in Pontefract, where she met up with Mor'du and the Master, along with Jafar who had his ever-present parrot, Iago.

"Now we begin." The Master spoke as Gothel took her seat. In his high-backed chair, sat a skeletal man with grey skin, yellow eyes, and he was covered in a black shroud. The Master locked eyes with Jafar, and he flinched as the Master told him: "You have failed in retrieving the Dragonstone, Jafar, and in doing so you have also lost us Professor Pan. Pan was such a prized servant. For your insolence, I should punish you too, but fortunately for you, you have always been a loyal follower and have earned my respect. However, it is a pity that you had to resign from Hogwarts, and now I have no one inside Hogwarts."

"It had to be done, otherwise I would've been discovered." Jafar replied. The Master cast him a glare and looked to Mother Gothel and said: "Please tell me that you have brought some good news."

"I happened to overhear Rapunzel and her friends talking about their plans for this winter break. They have decided that it would be fun to visit the Isle of Berk." She replied with a sinister smile.

"Oh, Gothel this is delightful. The Island of the Red Death is so close. Jafar, you shall go to this island and tame the Red Death. It will be a dangerous task but think of the power you could wield and the fear you could feed your master with the Red Death at your command."

"Go on." Jafar urged.

"Come this winter, I will send you over to the Viking Archipelago, and you will tame the Red Death and you'll use her command to terrorize the Vikings. Their fear is quite satisfying to me because you have to work so hard to get it." The Master replied.

"By the way, it is worth noting that since those meddling kids have tamed a Night Fury, I shall plan on sending some dragons to Hogwarts and try to finish off that dragon." Jafar told them.

"Do not forget that the Viking boy there also carries the Night Fury within him." Gothel replied.

"I haven't." Jafar replied with a sinister smile.

Ω £ Ω

**Short chapters stink, but this one was necessary, sorry.**

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25: Ecstasy

**Chapter XXV: Ecstasy**

**A fan requested moment to follow:**

The first class the Ravenclaws had the next day was Herbology with Professor Anton, a large beefy man with a short beard and long hair. He stood at almost nine feet tall, to Hiccup's amazement, as his father was the tallest man he had seen before Anton. The Herbology teacher also had a slight obsession with beanstalks. He grew every type of beanstalk he could get his gigantic hands on. However, as far as plants were concerned, today was a bit different.

"Alright, gather 'round students! I've got a real treat for you this time!" Anton announced. He stood in front of a large counter with shoots of grass growing out of a large planter. When his students were gathered in front of her, she stood on top of a ladder and handed each student a pot and a small sack of dirt.

"Today we'll be working with an herb more commonly found in the Northlands. It has a marvelous effect on dragons and it is a potent ingredient in some powerful potions." Anton explained. Then he added: "You'll be learning how to plant it. Don't worry, as long as you're not a dragon you should be fine.

Hiccup wanted to take a step back but his peers blocked him in. He was unsure as to whether or not the grass would have any effect on him in his human form. No matter what state Hiccup was in, there was still a dragon inside of him.

Pretty soon he was standing between Elsa and Rapunzel, working on his pot, they were just planting seeds and switching the growing plants into larger planters. As far as working with the seeds was concerned, Hiccup did just fine, but then they had to work with the dragon nip that had actually grown and began budding. That was a different story, this stuff had a strong odor to Hiccup, his peers could smell it a bit, but not to Hiccup's extent. One whiff and he was in a world of rainbows and kittens!

"Psst, Hiccup, not a good idea." Rapunzel hissed quietly to bring Hiccup back to reality. He apologized, but that didn't stop the scent of the dragon nip kept meeting his nostrils, and he worked leisurely while swaying on his feet. It got to the point where Elsa had to give him a nudge to snap him out of it too.

"Stop sniffing it unless you want your secret exposed!" Elsa hissed. Hiccup finally shook off the scent before anything awkward happened in the class. Compared to the rest of the Ravenclaws, Hiccup's work was a bit clumsy, and Anton noticed. He knew that Hiccup was a Viking and was more at home in a smithy than a garden, but he had usually done his work well enough to get high marks.

"Are you having an off day, Mr. Haddock?" Anton asked.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit out of practice." He replied.

"I should hope so. Plants are delicate things, Mr. Haddock, and like most people, time is what makes them strong." Anton told him.

"I agree, and I try to better next time." Hiccup stated before leaving the class with his friends.

Once they were well away from the greenhouse and their peers, Hiccup told his friends: "I'm planning on visiting Toothless in the forest if you girls would care to join me."

"It would be nice to see our Night Fury friend again." Elsa spoke.

"That sounds like a great idea, Hiccup! I've missed him!" Rapunzel added.

"Great, we can go and see him right after we can snag some lunch." Hiccup told them.

"Hold your horses, Hiccup, we still have Charms to go to before lunch, and then we can see Toothless." Elsa replied. As they were returning to the castle, they caught Jack and Merida passing by as they were going to their Herbology class.

"Merida, Jack, you're going to be working with dragon nip, and we're going to be paying a visit to Toothless after lunch… Please don't get any ideas, especially you, Jack." Hiccup told them, but he didn't miss the mischievous twinkle in Jack's eye as he passed.

∫ µ ∫

Professor Patin was a rather eccentric and bubbly fairy whose feet never seemed to touch the ground as she gave her lectures. Rapunzel, Elsa, and the other students seemed to like her just fine, but the fact that the hum of her wings was constant kind of annoyed Hiccup. With the dragon inside of him, he felt that he was suppressing the urge to tackle some prey, and it made Hiccup irritable enough for Elsa to notice.

"What's going on with you? Was it the dragon nip?" She asked in a whisper.

"It must be. I just really want to be a dragon right now." He replied. So while he lesson was interesting, it was very long and tedious to Hiccup, and he made an impressive rush to the door when the class was dismissed. Professor Patin was almost offended by that, because she thought that he found her lesson to be absolutely boring.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup only stuck around the Great Hall long enough to snag a sandwich before he headed out again and ventured out into the forest with his friends catching up behind him, when they met up with Professor Maleficent heading out of it!

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked innocently.

"I simply enjoy taking a stroll though these woods. Now, I assume that you're off to meet up with your dragon friend. I hope that the two of you have a pleasant reunion." Maleficent replied as she carried on her way back to the castle.

That short talk was all Jack, Merida, Elsa, and Rapunzel needed to catch up to Hiccup, as he had been well ahead of them, but Hiccup wasn't stopping again until he reached the Black Lake. Once there his eyes widened in delight as he spotted his favorite dragon soaring over the treetops.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called out to the soaring dragon. Toothless halted in midair, turned, and spotted the five friends, and zoomed in for a landing. He touched down in front of Hiccup and nuzzled each and every friend before turning back to Hiccup and began pouncing playfully and flapping his wings.

"Fly with me! Fly with me!" Toothless told Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes widened for a second, but then he pulled back his sleeve to reveal the leather gauntlet with the Dragonstone inside of it. Now it was Toothless' turn to look surprised. He looked up to Hiccup and said: "You can understand me! We can talk to each other!"

"Yeah we can." Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup, have you been wearing that thing ever since you arrived at the carriage train?" Elsa asked him.

"How else am I going to make sure that no one else, besides us, know where it is?" He replied.

"He's got a point, Elsa, that stone is an object of value, an' we can't have it fall into the wrong hands." Merida spoke.

"Come on, fly with me! I haven't had another dragon to fly with since you left." Toothless said, giving Hiccup a nudge.

"Alright, I'll fly with you." Hiccup told Toothless with a smug on his face. He leapt at the dragon shifting his form in midair and tackled Toothless to the ground, earning laughs from his friends. Hiccup quickly let Toothless back up and the two dragons took flight.

While the girls were marveling the aerial display, Jack pulled something out of his pocket, a little something he stole from Herbology class, and he sprinkled it all over the ground while the girls weren't looking. To Jack's delight, he didn't have to wait long for the dragons to come down and watch his herb take effect. As soon as the dragon nip's scent made it to Toothless' and Hiccup's nostrils, they were sent into a magical meadow with galloping unicorns and a stream filled with jumping salmon.

In reality, the dragons were rolling on the ground playfully.

"Jack, what did you do?" Rapunzel asked.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you, did you steal dragon nip from your Herbology class after we told you not to get any ideas?" Rapunzel asked.

"That I did. On come on, are you telling me that you guys weren't curious too?" Jack replied.

"You're lucky that Hiccup and Toothless are enjoying themselves." Elsa stated not taking her eyes off the silly dragons.

Ω £ Ω

**Just for fun!**


	26. Chapter 26: Advanced Lessons

**Chapter XXVI: Advanced Lessons**

Jack had been lucky that once Hiccup sobered up, he didn't hold a grudge, but then again he may've just felt too mellow to have one to begin with. Still, Hiccup held no grudge against Jack. Rather he took notes on his experience for future references. Who knows when you might need to sedate a dragon? However, the princesses were prone to cast Jack glares that seemed to say 'what is wrong with you'?

Ω £ Ω

Well, that evening, Hiccup went over to Professor Maleficent's classroom for his Advanced Transfiguration. To his surprise, he was sharing the class with the pretty red-haired Slytherin girl. She looked at him with a smile as he sat down at the sea beside her, but said nothing to him. Hiccup looked at the desk and found the required textbook for this little class, he flipped through it quickly to see what he was getting into, and to his surprise, he wasn't that intimidated by what Maleficent was going to teach them.

When Maleficent entered, she spoke: "Well, Hiccup, I see that you've met Ariel. She may be a first year, but like you she's a Transfiguration prodigy."

"I assumed as much. So Ariel, what is your special ability?" Hiccup asked.

"She was born as a mermaid." Maleficent replied. Hiccup looked at her with surprise, he had never met a mermaid before, but when he collected his wits, he shook her hand and told her: "It's nice to meet you Ariel. I'm Hiccup, and I'm an animagus."

"Interesting, what can you turn into?" Ariel asked.

"Well… It's a dragon." Hiccup replied as modestly as he could. Ariel was taken aback for a moment, but Maleficent had to start the lesson. First, she gave each of them a booklet of parchment that told them all of the spells that their peers would be covering in the average class, but then she jumped right into the lesson for the evening. The spell that they were working on was a little something that could turn matches into brooms; just your average brooms not the kind you could play Quidditch on. However, that didn't keep Ariel from making one by accident.

"I don't know how you managed to do this, Ariel, but I am impressed. This will turn out to be a fine toy broomstick for a child of our world." Maleficent stated taking the broom away and giving Ariel another match. Hiccup, on the other hand, took two tries before he managed to create a fine broom that made Maleficent proud of him.

"Excellent work, Hiccup. You've mastered the spell already. Ariel, you did a fine job yourself, but the magic that you put into it was a little too potent." Maleficent stated. Ariel tried again and this time she succeeded in making the acceptable broom out of her match.

"That's how it's done. So congratulations to the both of you. Now, for your homework, I would like for you to practice the spells in the first page of your booklets, you may be advanced students, but it is still required for you to learn the basics." Maleficent told them. They groaned to themselves, but then Maleficent asked: "Ariel, what is it like where you're from?"

Ariel went into full detail about her home called Atlantica. To Hiccup, the underwater city sounded like a utopia the way Ariel put it, and he was rather intrigued when the subject of Tidal class dragons came up along with the sea serpents. She even included the details of swimming with her bright green tail

"So, can I see what a Night Fury looks like?" Ariel asked.

"Normally I'd be happy to show you, but would you mind waiting until next time? A friend of mine decided that it would be funny to sneak some dragon nip to me the last time I shifted into that body." Hiccup replied. Maleficent fought the urge to chuckle.

"So what does dragon nip have to do with anything?" Ariel asked.

"It calms dragons down and makes them act silly. Apparently it can affect animagus dragons too. It doesn't harm dragons, Hiccup, but you don't want to be sticking your nose in it too often." Maleficent replied.

"I'll say, luckily for my friend, I'm not one to hold a grudge for it." Hiccup replied. With the lesson done, Maleficent dismissed them.

"I will look forward to seeing you again, Hiccup, and your dragon form too." Ariel replied.

"Yeah, and your homeland sounds really nice. I wish I could see it." Hiccup told her.

"Hey, if I can find a way to walk on land, then you can find a way to breathe underwater. If you should ever need that skill, then come and find me, or pass me a note during class." She replied with a wink before walking off to her dorm.

_She is something. I hope that we can grow to be friends._ Hiccup thought.

Ω £ Ω

Back in the Ravenclaw common room, Hiccup told Rapunzel and Elsa everything that he learned in his advanced class, and told them all that he could remember about Ariel.

"A mermaid huh? I've heard many stories about them. Be nice to her, Hiccup, she may turn out to be a rather helpful ally later on, especially if we continue to run into trouble like we did last year." Elsa told him

Ω £ Ω

**There is some foreshadowing in this chapter, but it may not come until the fourth year. In the meantime, what happens next?**

**Your wish is my command. **


	27. Chapter 27: Merida's Secret

**Chapter XXVII: Merida's Secret**

**A moment you've all been waiting for…**

Upon their next meeting with Maleficent in the Advanced Transfiguration, Hiccup kept his promise to show Ariel his draconic form. She found the Night Fury form to be quite impressive, and was rather fascinated with Hiccup's tail as it had more fins than her own when she was in the water, but unlike her tail, Hiccup's was meant to generate more lift, stability, and maneuverability when he was flying. Maleficent explained the mechanics of Hiccup's tail for her, as Hiccup couldn't speak any human tongue as a dragon.

"Can this dragon swim?" Ariel asked.

"Night Furies are among the best swimmers as far as dragons are concerned, except those that are built for inhabiting the water." Maleficent replied. Hiccup made a purring noise before shifting back to his human self.

"It's nice to see that you have two bodies that you can use on land. I wish I had more than one." Ariel stated.

"Well there may be no substitute for being able to fly and use your own breath as a weapon, but I can't breathe underwater and I can't talk to my friends as a dragon." Hiccup replied.

"Still, it seems wonderful." Ariel told him.

Ω £ Ω

Now entering October, Merida and Jack had entered the Ravenclaw common room with sparkles of happiness in their eyes, but Merida seemed to be more excited than Jack.

"What trouble have the two of you caused now?" Elsa asked while raising an eyebrow. Merida was too excited to talk, so Jack told them: "Merida and I tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since two members have graduated and one had resigned. We both got positions, but Princess, here, got the position as the Seeker while _I'm_ a Chaser."

"Wow, congratulations to the both of you!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she popped out of her seat with excitement. Jack gave her a court nod while Merida started jumping for joy.

"Yeah, congratulations, I'll be looking forward to playing against Gryffindor now." Hiccup replied.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to teach us how a few tricks." Jack said.

"I would as a friend, but as your opponent I shouldn't. Despite the fact that you are my friends, my team will expect me to put in my full effort to catch the Snitch before Merida. So, as your friend, I will warn you that I will do the best that I can to help my team win, but I do wish you the best of luck." Hiccup told them.

"Well, ye can' bring me down, Dragon Boy, I'm so happy!" Merida declared while raising her arms. To her own surprise and the astonishment of her friends, several loose items, namely books, had risen along with Merida's arms!

"Merida, are you doing that?" Elsa asked while looking at a floating book. The Scottish princess turned to look at the floating objects and lowered her arms; in response, the objects fell back to their places. Merida then pointed at one particular book, and then it rose up on its own. There was not a spell in use, Merida simply pointed at the book, wanting it to float, and it floated. She then held out her hands and as she imagined it floating to her grasp, the book followed her thoughts and drifted over to settle in her hands.

"Merida, you're a telekinetic!" Rapunzel declared.

"A what?" Jack asked.

"She's a telekinetic, it means that she can move things around just by thinking. Imagine that, Merida, as an archer, you'll never miss a shot again with this ability!" Rapunzel replied.

"Highly inappropriate to use during Quidditch though. After all, you don't see _me_ turning into a Night Fury during the games, even if there is a player who deserves a plasma blast." Hiccup stated.

"There's no need for that, Hiccup, I'm not planning on using these powers to cheat." Merida told him, but she didn't look at Hiccup in the eyes, she was rather transfixed on her hands.

"Well, Merida, it appears that now that you're a telekinetic, our whole group is a combination of witches and wizards who have their own special talents." Jack stated.

"Aye, I'm not left out for not having one anymore." Merida replied. Now although she was happy to find out that she had her own special ability, Merida was a bit disappointed in knowing that all she could do was move things around. Elsa and Jack commanded the air and snow as they were elementals, Rapunzel could heal wounds (and they didn't know it, but she could restore youth), and Hiccup was a freaking dragon! It seemed to Merida that her special ability was less then impressive.

"Excuse me guys, I'd like to take a walk." Merida told them, and she left the room.

∫ µ ∫

As she was wandering the halls of Hogwarts, she bumped into Headmaster Manfred Lunar.

"Oh, excuse me!" Merida exclaimed in startlement.

"There's no harm done, child… You seem to be preoccupied in your thoughts, would you care to share them?" Lunar asked.

"I just found out that I'm a telekinetic, but my friends are made up of: a healer, two elementals, and an animagus. It just seems that my special ability is weak in comparison." Merida replied.

"I can see how you would think that. However, I can tell that you are one who has seen the Will-o-the-Wisps. That means, to me, that your powers are bound to grow. Right now, your ability is the capability of moving objects around, but over time it will strengthen with use. Someday, your powers will be strong enough to push towers off of palaces, or uproot trees, you could send a fleet of enemy ships back to their homeland with a wave of your hand, and with that, your telekinesis will prevent your kingdom from ever being attacked. Merida, with the proper use of this ability, you could go down in history as one of the greatest rulers in the Scottish Highlands, and you may grow powerful enough to earn a second ability involving your mind. Just remember that you must be wise when you use them." Lunar told her as he earned Merida's look of amazement in her eyes.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Merida told him, and she returned to the Gryffindor common room, holding her head up high.

Ω £ Ω

Later on in that evening, the princesses decided to don their bathing garments and head off to one of the bathrooms to freshen up before bed. They had one whole room to themselves, save for one other person who had already filled the massive bath to the brim with warm water.

"Who is that?" Merida asked while looking into the bath, and then to their surprise, the girl inside was a mermaid with red hair and a bright green tail. They didn't hesitate to climb into the inviting water, and it was only when they got themselves situated when the mermaid took notice of them and surfaced.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"I'm Rapunzel, and these are my friends: Elsa and Merida."

"You must be Ariel, the Slytherin girl who is also a Transfiguration prodigy. Our friend, Hiccup, has told us about you." Elsa stated.

"Yes, that would be me. Hiccup has also told me a few things about you, all good things though." Ariel replied. She dipped under the water for a moment and explained that, as a mermaid, it was easier for her to breathe in the water than the air.

"Your tail is very pretty." Rapunzel stated.

"Thank you; praising a mermaid's tail is one of the most pleasant things you can say to them. I'll return the favor by saying that you have amazing hair. The length is impressive, and it is a lovely golden color." Ariel replied. She looked over to the others and complimented their hair too. She liked the way Merida's was like a wild mane of fire, and that Elsa's color reminded her of the finest of sands and said that it was very well kept.

"So, Hiccup told us that if we need a way to breathe underwater, we should find you." Elsa stated.

"Indeed, not only am I talented in Transfiguration, but I can also whip up a potion that will do the trick." Ariel replied. She dipped her head under the water again and then told them: "I'd ask for a small favor in return though, but I'm always willing to help a friend."

"We're always willing to help friends too, so consider us to be among them!" Rapunzel declared.

"Aye, it's nice to meet you, Ariel." Merida added, shaking her hand.

"Welcome to the club." Elsa told Ariel.

Ω £ Ω

**Now how do you like that? Was it worth the wait?**


	28. Chapter 28: Blue vs Red

**Chapter XXVIII: Blue vs. Red**

It was the first Quidditch match of the season, and Merida and Jack's first game ever. Jack pulled out the broom he made with the crooked handle as if to resemble a Sheppard's crook. As he brushed the fingers over the crook, his hands trembled with the excitement.

"Are ye ready?" Merida asked him as she tied the wild strands of her hair back.

"Wow, you'll look like a streak of fire out there." Jack told her.

"Yeah, I suppose yer right. Maybe if that Dragon Boy chases me just right, he'll look like smoke."

"He has a name you know."

"Aye, but today he's an opponent, not our friend. I'm sure the Dragon Boy will understand." Merida replied. They dragged their brooms out with them and took them out to the pitch, where their professors and peers received them, and they took off in the air to assume their positions. Merida hovered right in front of Hiccup and they locked eyes with each other. Merida could swear that she could see inside him deep enough to see the dragon within him, thus confirming the notion that, like her, he was playing to win for his team.

From below the Seekers, Jack looked among the Chasers and Beaters. He could tell already that he was going to have as many bruises as he did fun with this game. Between the two teams there were six Chasers, but only one Quaffle. However, Jack wasn't nervous, he was simply excited.

Once the balls were released, Jack leaned forward, his fingers brushed the Quaffle, and then it was just when it was caught by a Ravenclaw Chaser!

_Darn it!_ Jack thought as he pursued after the Ravenclaw with the Quaffle.

As for Merida, she started circling the pitch, scoping out for the Snitch, however she was low enough to actually interfere with the game, it even came to the point when a Beater had to knock a Bludger away from her. Hiccup pulled up alongside her and said: "The game's not very much fun if you don't give the Chasers some time to score some points. Sit back for a moment, and enjoy the game for a while. We're both in it to win it, and once we're ready to end the game, then we can tear each other to pieces for the Snitch."

"That last remark isn't that funny when my dad has lost a leg to a bear." Merida replied. They ascended together and watched the game from their positions.

Down below, Jack intercepted the Quaffle as one Ravenclaw Chaser was passing it over to the other. He turned straight around, and managed to score his very first point, and the first point for his team!

Merida cheered something in Gaelic and Hiccup applauded for Jack, and so did Elsa and Rapunzel in the stands. The fact that the princesses were friends with Jack wasn't really a secret among the other Ravenclaws. So their peers didn't object to their applause, and it wasn't long before the Ravenclaw team scored their first point, and so Elsa and Rapunzel cheered a bit louder.

Now that points were being scored, Hiccup told Merida that it was fine to start scoping out for the Snitch. However, before they could even spot the glint of gold, both teams continued to play up until they were tied up to thirty points. Jack had managed to score the third point for Gryffindor.

Hiccup would congratulate his friend for playing so well, but his attention was focused on finding the Snitch, and the same thing went for Merida. It was impossible to find it, and it was or good reason, because the Snitch suddenly flew past them from behind and caused them to take off at high speeds to get their hands on the winged ball. They took a dive into the game, closing in on the Snitch, when it suddenly darted off in another direction and was immediately lost.

Merida and Hiccup took opposite sides of the pitch and began circling it long enough for each team to score two more points. So now the game was tied at fifty.

Then, they both caught sight of it again, and what happened next should've been impossible:

Both Hiccup and Merida spotted the Snitch hovering above the center of the field, both of them took off after it. The Snitch ascended straight up and Hiccup and Merida ascended with it, both of them were determined to get it before the other.

Up, up, and up they went, getting closer and closer to the Snitch, until, finally…

_TWO_ hands clapped over the Snitch. One was Merida's the other was Hiccup's. They looked from their hands to each other's eyes with surprise. How would this catch be scored? They caught the Snitch at the same time, their teams were tied, and the game was done!

Not wanting to let go of their impossible catch, they descended to show the refs that the Snitch was caught by two Seekers this time, and so the commentator announced: "For the first time in Quidditch history, there has been a tie!"

There were several gasps and cheers coming from the stands, but everyone had to admit that the catch was pretty exciting.

"I would say, let the best team win, but it appears that Gryffindor is literally just as good as Ravenclaw." Hiccup stated.

"Aye, and the same way the other way around." Merida replied. Jack flew over to them and asked just how it had happened. Both Seekers glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"It just happened, that's all we can say." Hiccup stated.

Ω £ Ω

**Sorry for the delay, but I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Growling

**Chapter XXIX: The Growling**

Halloween was now approaching, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dmitri Northland, had decided to get into the spirit a bit and teach the class about werewolves, and to go along with the terrifying stories, Northland also assigned the students to write a paper about the differences of Animagi and the werewolves including ways to defend themselves, and while most kids have already thought up of starts, but there were some who weren't too certain how to continue the paper.

"Hiccup, you can help us out with this, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah as long as it is about the Animagi section. Maleficent has taught me quite a bit about that area of magic, however, I know just as much about werewolves as you guys do." Hiccup replied.

"Well, when you see Maleficent again, perhaps she can help us out." Rapunzel stated.

I hope so." Hiccup replied.

Ω £ Ω

When Hiccup and Ariel entered the room for Advanced Transfiguration, they found two strange potion bottles on Maleficent's desk. As much as they wanted to investigate the potions, they decided to behave and take their seats. Hiccup knew full well the hazards that potions pose, especially after what happened to Jack.

Maleficent entered the room and was a bit surprised to discover that the potions remained untouched and that Hiccup and Ariel were just sitting politely, awaiting her arrival.

"I'm impressed to see that you two haven't messed with those bottles, they're actually for you two as a little Halloween present." She stated. She took the bottles and set the appropriate ones in front of her pupils. Hiccup picked his up and examined it for a moment, but before he could ask anything, Maleficent told them: "I can tell you what they do after the lesson for today, for now, I want to teach you a spell that we use to turn animals into goblets." With that she brought out a pair of chameleons for them to work with, and for a rather simple spell, the both of them were actually having a hard time getting it right. The spells, for the most part were cast properly, but they still couldn't get the chameleons to fully turn. Hiccup once got the shape right, but it was covered in the chameleon's scaly skin, and the sight of that made Ariel gag.

"I believe that the two of you are holding something back. If you cast the spell right, you do not hurt the animal, in fact it is actually more painful for them to not be fully turned. I hope that it doesn't discourage you from continuing your practice; I'm just trying to tell you that you can't feel remorse for the animal and you need to cast the spell with affirmation. No harm will come to them with that." Maleficent told them. So, Ariel tried it again, and this time she succeeded.

"You see that? That's how it is done." Maleficent told her.

Once Hiccup finally got it down, and it took him a while longer because he now had a soft spot for all reptiles, Maleficent finally took the chameleons away and told them about their potions:

"Ariel, yours can cause your voice to be hypnotic when you sing, so use it wisely."

She sent Ariel off right after that, and then turned to Hiccup to tell him: "I heard about the assignment Professor Northland assigned you. This potion, when taken, will turn you into your Night Fury self on the nights of a full moon for one lunar cycle, the same way a werewolf would change. However, be warned, after you change from drinking this, all that will be left of you for the night is the dragon. You'll lose the Viking entirely, and you know well that the Night Fury can be one of the most dangerous of dragons."

"Thank you, Professor, this may be of help for the assignment." Hiccup replied, and then he returned to his dorm.

∫ µ ∫

"So, Hiccup, was Maleficent of any help?" Rapunzel asked with optimism. Hiccup looked between his four friends and then pulled out the potion bottle.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"It's something that will turn me into my Night Fury form for one lunar cycle, just like a werewolf." Hiccup replied.

" All right, that can help us out with the paper!" Rapunzel cheered.

"It should be fun." Jack replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Elsa looked into Hiccup's eyes and then asked him: "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that after I take the form, I won't be the way I would be when I assume the form like I normally do. Like a werewolf, there won't be any of myself left inside, I will be just as draconic on the inside as I will be on the outside." He told them. There was a pause between them until Merida asked: "Are ye still going to take it?"

"I was planning on it, otherwise I wouldn't have accepted it. I just need to ask you guys this: do you think that you will have the heart to defend yourselves against me in case I attack you?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll be able to trap you in my ice in case you get out of hand." Elsa replied.

"I can stir up a blizzard to cover our tracks if we have to." Jack stated.

"Merida and I will take the notes then." Rapunzel added, Merida cast her a glare for a second, but then decided that fair was fair, and she doubted that she'd need her telekinetic powers for that night.

"Alright then, if that is the case, down the hatch." Hiccup told them. He uncorked the bottle and swallowed the contents, it was a potion that tasted like cotton-candy-wrapped pickled salmon, so it earned a face of disgust from Hiccup.

"We should note that the next full moon is on Halloween." Rapunzel stated. Hiccup nodded to her assuring that he made a mental note.

Ω £ Ω

On the eve of Halloween, as the sun was just about set, Hiccup ran out to the forest wearing his most raggedy clothes, while his friends were following him at a distance. The plan was for him to walk as far into the forest as he could before the moon rose and he would be forced to change. As he sped-walked through the forest, Hiccup maintained a calm face, but on the inside, his heart was racing with the thought of many different stresses. Not only was he at risk for hurting his friends, Toothless also lived in this forest and was pretty protective of those he cared about; and like any animal, he would also fight for survival if he had to.

Waking deeper into the forest, Hiccup could faintly hear the footsteps of his friends. Both Jack and Merida carried brooms as a way for fleeing the scene in case it got too dangerous for them, and for following Hiccup at a distance in case he decided to start moving.

Well, it had finally grown dark and the moon began to rise. Hiccup took one look and suddenly froze and collapsed. That was the cue for the others to hide in within the branches of the trees. Rapunzel and Merida hopped on one broom while Elsa and Jack hopped on the other.

It was hard for them to just sit and watch as their friend was on the forest floor, convulsing painfully with the change and at times letting out a scream.

Hiccup watched as his nails grew into claws and scales formed all over her skin. At the same time he felt his wings and tail growing painfully from his back, releasing his screams; but once his eyes turned he began losing awareness of who he was and the dragon within him began to take over his mind as well as his body throughout the rest of the change. His moans turned into growls, his clothes were shreds now, and once his body became that of a full-sized Night Fury, he finally lost every bit of human left in him. He rolled onto his feet and just stood for a moment to pant and catch his breath.

Once Hiccup's panting turned into normal breathing, he looked to the sky and roared to the moon.

Rapunzel, who'd been scribbling away in her notebook about Hiccup's metamorphosis, suddenly dropped the pencil she was writing with when Hiccup roared, and he heard the clatter it made when it struck a rock. Looking up, Hiccup's eyes narrowed and his pupils were slits as he snarled aggressively as he locked eyes with the humans in the trees.

To their luck, another roar responded to Hiccup's and caught his attention. Hiccup grew curious and roared again in the direction he heard the other. It took a couple moments, but another roar returned.

"It's Toothless!" Merida realized. Rapunzel was too busy writing everything that was going on to really register what was going on, but she did take notice when Merida grabbed her broom and heard the beating of Hiccup's wings.

The group followed Hiccup to the Black Lake where he found Toothless. Hiccup landed about fifty feet away from Toothless and slowly approached the other dragon in case there was any threat coming from Toothless, but if anything, Toothless was looking both scared and relieved, and it was no wonder. About the shore of the lake were stains from something darker and thicker than water, and the moonlight was shining oddly on Toothless. No matter what had happened, Toothless was now severely scratched up and wounded terribly.

"TOOTHLESS!" Rapunzel exclaimed with fright once she realized what had happened to him. Her friends all clapped hands over her mouth, but it was no use, Hiccup caught sight of them and roared ferociously as he began prowling over to them with his wings ready to take flight.

"You fool, that's not Hiccup in that dragon!" Merida hissed as they flew off on their brooms. Hiccup was about to begin pursuit, but Toothless gave a roar mixed with a moan of pain, which kept Hiccup from pursuing after his friends. Hiccup approached Toothless and gave him a sniff around the wounds, wondering what had done this damage to a Night Fury. Whatever it was, Hiccup did figure out the scent and it made him growl through his teeth.

"Something is very wrong here." Elsa stated, bracing herself to use her powers.

Hiccup began sniffing around while still growling under his breath.

Ten minutes have passed with Hiccup doing this, but it eventually came. A large beast with two heads and two tails flew over the trees, over the lake, and landed before Hiccup with two snarling mouths and its wings raised.

"What the bloody heck is that?" Merida asked.

"The only person who can tell us that is a little busy being a dragon right now." Rapunzel replied.

"Well whatever it is, it's hideous." Elsa declared.

Indeed the beast was rather frightful, with rather putrid yellow scales with reddish markings. The teeth on the lower jaws all protruded from its mouth, and there was a rather foul glare in all four eyes; and from the way Hiccup roared at it, this monster was the thing that had hurt Toothless! The beast made the mistake of taking another step closer to Hiccup, and he gave a head a solid blast that not only gave the struck head a bloody nose, but it also blinded the beast temporarily so Hiccup could strike. His friends turned away from the spectacle, only turning around when the noises stopped a few minutes later. To their fright, they found Hiccup atop the beast with its throats ripped out of its neck.

Hiccup, like man other Vikings, had killed a dragon.

However, now that he was sure that the beast was dead, he approached Toothless to check up on him.

"It appears that Hiccup will kill a dragon if it meant saving the life of Toothless or his friends." Elsa stated.

"Well at least I got plenty of notes. Should we go back to the castle?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think you girls should go, but I'd like to stay here to make sure that Hiccup stays safe from himself. You ladies can get some sleep or at least lay in your beds and stare at the ceiling." Jack replied.

"Alright, but will you at least stay long enough for me to swipe a set of clothes for Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I would like that about as much as he would." Jack told her.

They flew over to the castle, where Elsa snuck into the boys' dormitory and swiped a tunic, trousers, and boots for Hiccup and handed them to Jack hovering outside on his broomstick. He accepted the clothes and turned away as Elsa returned to her dormitory, where she and Rapunzel spent a sleepless night in their beds. As for Merida, she bore witness to her father fighting Mor'du and managed to get some rest for the night.

∫ µ ∫

Back in the forest, Jack spent the remainder of the night observing Hiccup in case there was anything else for him to add to Rapunzel's notes, but ever since the attack of the two-headed dragon, he remained fairly calm; although, every time he caught sight of Jack, Hiccup gave him a warning snarl to not come any closer.

∫ µ ∫

As the night was coming to an end, Hiccup left Toothless and found a spot in the forest to take a nap in. Jack flew down on his crooked broom and covered up Hiccup's hiding place with his cape and set the clothes on the ground.

When the sun began to rise, Jack heard a few groans coming from behind the cape along with the sound of rustling foliage. Soon, a hand reached through the cape and dragged the clothes inside. A few moments later, Hiccup emerged with a hand rubbing his head, and he found Jack crouched on a boulder.

"So, how did last night go?" Hiccup asked with a tremble of worry in his voice.

"You had a couple of scary moments, but you didn't cause any harm to _us_." Jack replied.

"Are you implying that I harmed something?"

"Take a look at the shore of the Black Lake." Jack told Hiccup. With worry in his eyes Hiccup went over to the Black Lake where he found a wounded Toothless and a dead two-headed dragon.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup exclaimed, running over to the Night Fury to look over his wounds. Jack could hear Hiccup apologizing to Toothless over and over for a moment, until Jack told him: "The only thing you did to Toothless last night is protect him from this two-headed beast. You killed it, because you figured out that it hurt Toothless."

Hiccup looked over to the dead dragon with shock in his eyes, and asked: "What is a Hideous Zippleback doing here? It's a long way from home for sure."

"I can't answer that, but come on, let's get back to the castle, and we can have Rapunzel cast her healing charms on our Night Fury friend now that you're back to your old self and aren't standing guard over him." Jack replied.

"Wow, I really did lose myself last night." Hiccup stated. Jack nodded his head and took him back to Hogwarts while telling him about the notes that they took last night from their observations. He also asked Hiccup what he remembered from last Night.

"I don't remember much, but I do know that the transformation was far more painful than usual for me. Most of the time, when I take the form, I don't even feel it." Hiccup replied.

"Well at least you won't have to go through it again after this lunar cycle. It's good to have you back my friend."

"It's good to be back." Hiccup replied.

Now even after Rapunzel went to heal Toothless, Hiccup still couldn't help but wonder what in the name of Odin brought the Zippleback to this forest, and why it had attacked Toothless.

Ω £ Ω

**Did I forget to mention that I'm crazy?**

**I'll see you again at Christmastime, but until then, please review and share your thoughts.**


	30. Chapter 30: Vikings on Holiday Pt1

**Chapter XXX: Vikings on Holiday Part One**

Hiccup learned that during his experience as a weredragon he was a more aggressive creature who only showed any care for Toothless. Anyone who approached him while Hiccup was under the effects of his temporary curse would have been attacked if they showed any sign of threat or had gotten too close. His attack on the Hideous Zippleback was ferocious, but at the same time it was defensive, the only reason that dragon was killed was because Hiccup was protecting Toothless; and thanks to the notes that were taken, all five of the group members got their highest marks yet. Although Hiccup was glad to be of some help, he was grateful that he wouldn't have to worry about more full moons.

Ω £ Ω

As November gave way to December, Elsa proudly announced that her parents will send in a ship from Arendelle with Anna on board and will then take them to Berk. Merida was really excited to go to Hiccup's homeland, mainly because Hiccup had told her that it was acceptable for women to learn how to fight, especially when they're learning to fight dragons.

She and Rapunzel told their parents that they'd be staying at the school for the holidays. They hated to lie, but how else could they go to Berk. Merida didn't know it, but the Scottish weren't all that chummy with the Vikings, and so with that being said, it would've been unlikely that they'd let her go with that being said, and Elinor certainly wouldn't let her go if she had heard the stories of dragon attacks Hiccup had spoken of. The same thing went for Rapunzel too. Gothel had kept her on a tight leash all her life, and to think of her precious Rapunzel being in a land of Vikings with her even more precious hair, Gothel never would've approved.

Ω £ Ω

When the ship arrived, a raven watched as Elsa ran to embrace Anna, and Jack boarded the ship after Elsa. Looking over to the two sisters, Jack felt a twinge in his heart in knowing that Pippa would not be coming along. However, Frost-Hawk did bring him a message that they would be spending Christmas with one of the wealthier residents in their village.

The raven watched as Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida also boarded the ship before taking flight to the old grey house in Pontefract. The raven flew in through a window and morphed into Mother Gothel.

"Master, as you have foreseen, they have boarded a ship for Berk. Rapunzel is with them." She reported.

"You're not upset?" The Master inquired.

"So Rapunzel is a liar, but I know why she did it. She assumed that I wouldn't let her go. To be fair, I wanted her to go with or without permission." Gothel replied.

"Why is that?"

"Her fear is rather potent, and with Jafar in the area I'm sure that he has something in store that will help to improve your health. Just be warned that should any physical harm should come to Rapunzel…"

"No harm shall come to her. Now speaking of Jafar, do you have anything to report about him?" The Master asked.

"While scoping the Dark Forest I came across a dead Hideous Zippleback and watched as Rapunzel healed the Night Fury it wounded. Jafar has bonded with the Red Death and is learning how to command it." Gothel replied.

"This is excellent news. Jafar's bond with the Red Death is strong enough for the Red Death to do anything to protect Jafar and do anything Jafar wants her to do, and Jafar now has a whole nest of dragons at his command. Now, Gothel, I want you to fly over to the Red Death's nest and tell Jafar that _they_ are heading over to Berk, and observe the relationship between our man and his great dragon. When you come back I want a full report from you."

"Yes Master." Gothel replied.

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup had found his way up to the Crow's Nest of the ship when they reached open sea. He relished the way the wind blew across his face bringing the smell of the sea to his nostrils.

From below, Jack wondered what Hiccup was doing up there, so he called for the wind and flew up there.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just enjoying myself."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I do find myself missing my wings and tail from time to time, and I'm not really in the best situation to become a Night Fury right now. So, for me, this is as good as it gets without pulling out my broom." Hiccup told Jack.

"It is nice up here." Jack stated.

"It is indeed." Hiccup replied.

"How long do you think it would be until we reach Berk?"

"It's going to take a couple days, but I'm sure that Elsa and Anna know how to have fun on a ship. Hey, maybe you and Elsa can conjure up some snow to make a snowman." Hiccup suggested.

"Tempting, but for now standing in a Crow's Nest is fun." Jack replied.

Ω £ Ω

Making a snowman on a ship never happened, once they reached the Archipelago the temperatures were too cold for the passengers aside from Elsa and Jack. Therefore the trip was rather dull, it came to the point where Anna and Jack collected some spare rags on the ship, knotted them up into a ball, and they kicked it around in a room below deck.

Excitement finally came when Hiccup announced that he could see Berk up ahead, and his friends all gathered around him. Merida appeared to be the most excited of all. She knew that when she was done with the holiday here, she'd be in need of some more arrows and possibly a new bowstring. Aside from that, she marveled at how the Vikings managed to settle on what was essentially a great mountain sticking straight out of the ocean.

The ship pulled in, and standing at the docks were Stoick, Gobber, and the Hofferson family. Hiccup got off the ship first and was greeted with claps to the shoulders from Gobber and Stoick. Hiccup's friend's were a bit intimidated at first as Stoick was such a large man with a horned helmet, large beard, and it didn't help that he was standing next to another large man wearing a hammer for a hand and standing on a peg leg. Hiccup had told his friends about the physique of his people and their demeanor in order to brace them for their arrival, but there was only so much words can do.

Merida was the first one to get off the ship. With a bow and quiver strapped to her shoulder, a wild mane of red hair, and a feisty personality, she decided that instead of feeling intimidated by them, she was going to put these Vikings in their place if they dared to mess with her. She was a princess who commanded respect and she will no be so easily frightened of people.

"Dad, this is Princess Merida. She's the new Gryffindor Seeker on the Quidditch team and has proven to be an equal player to me." Hiccup introduced.

When Rapunzel stepped off the ship, Gobber whistled, the long braids she wore impressed him.

"Whoo, Lass, ye think ye can spare a few locks o' that hair of yours? I got nothing but skin on my scalp." Gobber said jokingly. Rapunzel grabbed her braids nervously and took a half-step back.

"Rapunzel, he's kidding. He doesn't want to cut your hair. That honey-gold isn't even his color!" Hiccup told her. Where Rapunzel's hair was gold, Gobber's color was more of a straw based off of his long moustache.

Jack, Elsa, and Anna managed to contain their nervousness and shook their hands with Stoick. The Viking Chief managed to put on a face to show them that he was not some fairytale giant that was going to grind up their bones, and after Hiccup's friends had the time to greet the other Vikings, Stoick and Gobber led them on a tour of the village. Looking around, Jack didn't feel too far away from home. Though the buildings looked nothing like those in his village, they still had a similar rustic charm and the air smelled fairly similar to that of is home, just colder and saltier because of the surrounding ocean.

"Now, this here is my home!" Stoick declared, showing the guests a large, but still modest house overlooking the village.

"This is also where we'll be staying. It may not be as grand as a palace in Arendelle or Corona, but it is still cozy." Hiccup replied showing them inside.

Hiccup's home was lit with a fire in a room that served as a den, dining room, and kitchen. Up the stairs was Hiccup's room where the only furnishings were a desk, chair and a bed. Any decoration in the room would be the drawings he had pinned up on the walls, but a window, let some light in. Hiccup put away his things from the bags he had carried with him while asking his friends: "So what do you think?"

"When I heard that you were the Chief's son, I was expecting that you lived in the most luxurious home here. No, you seem to live just like the rest of your tribe." Jack stated.

"Yeah, being Chief or the Chief's son doesn't grant you any fabulous riches. My dad does have similar duties as perhaps a king does, but if a fence or a house needs repairing, he is usually on the site to help with the rebuilding. I have a feeling tha while a king will send aid in the event of a disaster, but from the looks of Elsa and Anna's father, he doesn't seem like a man who'd actually take part in something like that. I'm not saying he's a bad king or anything of the sort, I'm saying that he doesn't do _that_." Hiccup replied. Then he added: "Sure, this house may not be as extravagant as what you princesses have but it's cozy enough for a Viking. We can even lay on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows like we did on Anna's birthday."

"That sounds like fun." Jack declared.

Anna felt free to explore the place when she uncovered the Dragonstone in a drawer where Hiccup hid it.

"Oh, this is pretty." She stated, holding the stone in her hand.

"ANNA PUT THAT DOWN!" Hiccup exclaimed. His shout surprised Anna and she dropped the stone; and upon contact with the floor, it discharged a bolt of magic, which stuck Elsa, sent her to the ground, and created a bright light. Jack snatched the blanket off of Hiccup's bed and held it up against the window to prevent the other Vikings from seeing the light.

When the light dimmed, the group could not find Elsa at all. Instead, there was a large, white figure sprawled out over a pile of torn fabric.

The Dragonstone had turned Elsa into a solid white Night Fury with bright blue eyes!

Hiccup sighed and said: "I was afraid that stone was capable of doing that." He went over to Elsa, as she was collecting her senses, collecting a belt as he approached. She had rolled onto her stomach and Hiccup cupped a hand under her chin.

"Elsa, you need to keep calm, especially right now, because the Dragonstone has… well… It turned you into a white Night Fury." Hiccup told her. Elsa's eyes went wide, and she got to her feet in anxiety. Quickly, Hiccup wrestled with her to strap her jaws shut with the belt. He didn't mean any harm by this; he just wanted to keep her from roaring.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Hiccup assured her. He looked to his friends and told them: "I need to sneak her out of here without being seen. Jack, are your powers strong enough to conjure a blizzard, or at least a heavy snowfall?"

"Yeah, I can stir one up for you, and you're lucky that it's snowing already." Jack replied. Looking out the window they found the snow falling lightly down to the ground.

"Alright, start it up, I'll get Elsa out of here and to somewhere safe. Anna, will you put the stone back where you found it?" Hiccup said. Anna was standing in a stupor, looking at what she had done to her sister.

"Anna, she's going to be alright. Just hide the stone." Hiccup told her. As Jack had commanded the snow to fall faster and harder, Hiccup stepped away from the window and morphed into a Night Fury himself. Merida and Rapunzel clapped their hands over Anna's mouth to keep her from screaming. They were so lucky that Stoick was going around the village at this time, otherwise they would've been busted for all the commotion they were causing in Hiccup's room.

"I can come up with a story to tell your dad when he comes back." Jack told Hiccup. He nodded and urged Elsa to jump out of the window. She leapt and spread out her wings to control her landing, and Hiccup followed after her. With that done they ran off into the forest together.

When Jack saw that they had gone, he lightened up the storm.

"Will any of you be up for exploring the forest in the morning? I've got the feeling that if the stone was needed to turn Elsa, then it will be needed to turn her back." Jack said. His friends all volunteered, but for now they busied themselves by making the pile of blankets and pillows. They did this in a clever design to fool Stoick that a couple bumps were Hiccup and Elsa. After that, they decided that if they were going to pull this off, they needed to go to sleep themselves. Well they did just arrive from a long journey.

∫ µ ∫

"Hiccup, I'm scared." Elsa spoke. He glanced back at her and told her: "You've got a good reason to be, that's why I'm here, so you don't have to be. Just keep following me, I know these woods better than any other Viking. They may be good trackers, but they don't know the lay of the land and don't venture too far from their homes."

He led Elsa to a beachside cave and Hiccup blasted a rock to radiate heat in an effort to stay warm.

"We'll be safe here, but I will have to leave you in a few hours to make sure that no dragons come to the island. Normally dragons don't attack during this time of year, but I'm not taking any chances." Hiccup told her.

"Why don't they attack?" Elsa asked while curling next to Hiccup.

"I have yet to find out." He replied. He draped a wing over Elsa and they both fell to sleep.

Ω £ Ω

**Whoo boy, where is this going to lead?**

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31: Vikings on Holiday Pt2

**Chapter XXXI: Vikings on Holiday Part Two**

Jack, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida woke up before the sun rose and took off to find Hiccup and Elsa. Jack had the Dragonstone in hand and led the group to the beach where Elsa and Hiccup hid for the night. He wasn't too sure where he was going, but luckily for him there were still signs of dragon tracks on the ground that they could follow.

To their surprise, when they found the beach where they had fled to, they found what appeared to be Hiccup trying to teach Elsa how to fly by having her jump from a ledge of a cliff and spread out her wings into a steady glide. She actually managed to get a few good stokes in before she turned rather clumsily and lost control and crashed.

"She was doing pretty good until just now." Anna said optimistically. Hiccup stepped towards her and morphed back into his human form telling her: "Yeah she's doing pretty good. I think that she'd have it down if she was turned into a dragon with only two legs, like a Deadly Nadder or a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Elsa is not deadly and she is certainly not a monster or a nightmare!" Anna defended. Hiccup elaborated about the dragons he mentioned. The Deadly Nadder being a dragon that only had two legs and could shoot spines from the tail and the Monstrous Nightmare being a large dragon that used its wings as if they were forelegs and had the nasty habit of setting itself on fire.

"Ha, the last dragon Elsa should become would be the monstrous nightmare!" Jack declared.

"I think so myself. However, Elsa's problem lies in controlling her tail." Hiccup replied, he watched as Elsa took another leap from the ledge and stroked her wings, and carefully made a successful circle.

"Beard of Thor, she did it!" Hiccup exclaimed with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. The friends watched as Elsa figured how to take graceful turns, ascend, dive, and glide.

"It's like she's dancing." Anna stated as she watched her sister.

"Would you like to join her? I can change back into a dragon and give you a ride." Hiccup offered. Anna was so amazed by the generosity that she couldn't speak. Hiccup morphed back into a dragon and Anna climbed over his shoulders. Once she settled on him, Hiccup took off gently and flew alongside Elsa for several minutes. When they landed Hiccup took the Dragonstone from Jack's hand and was about to point it at Elsa when he realized that her clothes tore off of her when she changed. If he turned her back, she would be stark nude without so much as a thread to cover herself.

"Someone needs to go back to the village and bring one of Elsa's dresses without being seen." Hiccup told them.

"The best chance for that would be at night." Merida replied.

"Someone would see us in the daylight, and it would be weird to see someone carrying a dress into the forest." Rapunzel added.

"Do whatever you can, you two. Jack, Anna, I'd like for you to stick around and keep us company. If Merida and Rapunzel went back to the village alone it might be less conspicuous." Hiccup told them.

"I think that might work." Merida replied. She joined arms with Rapunzel and they ran back to the village.

Luck was on their side. Apparently Stoick didn't mind the fact that his son and his friends were wandering in the woods. Rapunzel admitted that she was a bit confused by this. Shouldn't Stoick be wondering what his son was up to? Rapunzel decided to go and distract the village by going around asking what people were up to and what sort of plans they had for the holiday. Most of the people would be gathered up in the Great Hall while others would be in their homes. When she came across Stoick he asked her: "What have you been up to this morning? You were all out of bed when I checked on you."

"We've been wandering the woods." Rapunzel replied.

"Ah yes, the woods are Hiccup's favorite areas on Berk. If he's not at home or in the shop with Gobber, then he's in the woods. Well they give him some time to himself and they usually keep him out of trouble."

"So you don't mind him being in the woods at all?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hiccup is, shall I say, very accident prone. He can be rather clumsy, especially if his emotions get out of control when his cousin pulls a prank on him. As long as he's not causing trouble, then he can do pretty much whatever he wants in the woods." Stoick replied. He met her eyes and asked her: "Are you looking forward to the holiday celebration tomorrow? This is your first Snoggletog isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is my first Snoggletog, and I am looking forward to celebrating it with your tribe." Rapunzel replied. She glanced at the enormous wooden tree decorated with shields and then headed up to the Chief's house.

Merida had gotten the outfit for Elsa and stuffed it in her satchel by folding the dress as small as she could and she ran out the back with a pair of shoes bundled up in a cloak. She met up with Rapunzel and they ran back into the woods.

∫ µ ∫

While the girls were gone Jack had gotten pretty busy translating speech from his friends to Anna. Hiccup enjoyed being able to switch forms, but he didn't like going back and forth excessively, and for now he was staying a dragon for Elsa. With Jack holding the Dragonstone he could understand what Hiccup and Elsa were saying. When Anna found out about that, she started talking to Elsa, just the general jabber, but Jack began translating but the conversations wouldn't stop.

"Jack, I remember you having brown hair and eyes at my party, so how did they turn colors?" Anna asked.

"I pulled a prank at school and for revenge one of my peers threw something in my cauldron during Potions that exploded in my face, and the white hair and blue eyes were the effects of that along with a few burns." Jack replied. He smiled at her and said: "Like Elsa I also have powers over ice and snow, but she's stronger than I am in her gift. Still, with those powers I think that the white hair suits me better than brown, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does. It also makes me think of Elsa's hair." Anna replied.

Pretty soon Rapunzel and Merida returned and Elsa bounded over to them to see what they brought for her. Merida pulled out an elegant teal dress, revealed a pair of black boots that were meant for horseback riding rather than hiking, and the cloak was burgundy. It would be an odd combination, but Elsa knew she could pull it off.

"Alright, a tap turned Elsa into a dragon, maybe a second tap will turn her back." Jack spoke as he raised the Dragonstone to Elsa. He gave it a tap and it discharged a bolt of magic at her, Hiccup turned away from her and extended a wing to block everyone's view of her. Finally she poked her head over the top of Hiccup's wing and asked Merida for her clothes.

Elsa got dressed without peeping eyes and once she was clothed, Hiccup reverted back to his human form once again.

"Well, I must say, Hiccup, being a dragon is pretty incredible, and thanks for the flying lessons." Elsa stated.

"I just wanted to make the best out of a bad situation, but you're welcome." Hiccup replied.

Now that everyone was back to normal, they ran back to the village to get some lunch in their bellies at the Great Hall.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup brought everyone a plate of fish and potatoes along with a bowl of cabbage soup earning faces of different reactions from his friends. Jack smirked with familiarity; he was no stranger to meals like these. Merida looked at it oddly; she didn't eat much in the way of seafood at home or at Hogwarts, also she was used to having a fair selection of meats, produce, and sweets. Rapunzel also looked at it a bit oddly but remained optimistic about the cabbage soup, to her fish was fish. Elsa and Anna looked at it as if to say _'this is what you eat?'_ they were used to the luxurious meals provided at their palace, and the food served at Hogwarts was equal to those meals.

"This may look like peasant food to you princesses, but we need to save the more choice stuff for the feast tomorrow." Hiccup explained.

"Well, you can't do much wrong with potatoes." Elsa stated as she picked up her wooden fork and dug in to the potatoes. The only seasoning they had was pepper and salt, but at least it was something, but the cod they were eating was fairly tasteless, but the cabbage soup was surprisingly good, and the overall meal filled them up nicely.

Ω £ Ω

During the night, as they were all cuddled up in their pile of blankets and pillows, Stoick snuck into the room with an armful of small helmets, each of them holding an item as a gift. Carefully, he placed one helmet next to one kid. When his little job was done, he crept downstairs and fell to sleep.

They awoke to Rapunzel and Anna's exclamations of excitement as they lifted up helmets with cuff bracelets with the Berk crest on them. They were possibly the simplest things Gobber ever made but the girls thought that they were beautiful, and they came with awesome helmets.

When Jack woke up, he was so excited to see the helmet that he completely ignored the panpipes inside the helmet until the thing was on his head. For Merida, she received a whittling knife in her helmet, Hiccup received a sketchbook, and Elsa got a pretty medallion with the face of one of the goddesses embossed on it.

"Wow, you guys look good in Viking helmets." Hiccup told them with a smile. His friends tucked their presents in their bags and after thanking Stoick, as they didn't have the same beliefs as the Vikings, they all went about their day.

Rapunzel made a beeline for the bakery and asked if she could make some gingerbread cookies for the feast. The Vikings looked at her oddly as they've never heard of the treat before but they stepped aside. Luckily for Rapunzel, she already had all of the ingredients just for this occasion, including some icing.

The way she made the cookies filled the air with the sweet smell of ginger and cinnamon, and it came to the point when Rapunzel had to enlist Merida to help her chase Vikings away with a wooden spoon to keep them from stealing the cookies, and she also helped in the decorating.

"What smells so good in here?" Hiccup asked. He was passing by, hauling the meat to be cooked for he feast to the Great Hall.

"I'm making cookies for the feast! Care to try one?" Rapunzel replied. She had allowed Merida and the other bakers to try one.

"Yeah, I'll take one." Hiccup spoke. Rapunzel quickly handed him a cookie and set back to work.

Jack, Elsa, and Anna were out and about making snowmen with the other kids: Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. Only Astrid and Fishlegs were working quietly on their snowmen, Snotlout was boasting about he was the 'King of Snow'. This boast earned him glares from Jack and Anna.

"Just ignore him." Elsa told them.

Pretty soon, the twins got into an argument and began a snowball fight with each other.

Snotlout's attention turned to Elsa, and he decided to introduce himself by leaping off of the bottom snowball of his snow creature, which could be described as a troll but was apparently a snowman version of Thor.

"Hey, I'm Snotlout, the Chief's nephew and I am the strongest of my generation, also the King of Snow." He told Elsa gesturing to his troll-Thor.

"Impressive, I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle." She replied in a tone to say: 'you better show some respect or you will suffer the consequences'.

"Hold on, we've heard about you, you're the cousin that's always picking on our friend Hiccup!" Jack exclaimed. Snotlout backed off a half step and questioned: "You're _friends_ with my fishbone cousin?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. I see where the brains run in the family though." Jack replied, taking note of the blank look in Snotlout's eyes.

"That's no way to speak to the King of Snow!" Snotlout shouted after a long pause as he figured out that he'd been insulted.

"You know, you say that you're the King of Snow, but all you've built is this ogre. I challenge you to make a dragon out of snow, and I shall be your opponent." Elsa told him.

"You're on!" Snotlout challenged. He was a big, strong, boy and certainly he could beat a couple princesses.

Oh, how wrong he was.

A couple hours later he had built a rather crude Gronkle, while Elsa had managed to make a finely detailed Night Fury.

"Wow, that's impressive." Fishlegs told her.

"What dragon is that supposed to be?" Astrid asked.

"In Arendelle, we call it a Shadeghost, but here, I think you guys call it a Night Fury." Elsa replied.

"You've seen a Night Fury and survived?" Fishlegs asked her with wide eyes.

"Indeed we have, I've seen one too when I paid a visit to Arendelle." Jack replied. Anna nodded with him and her sister. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had officially stopped their snowball fight to look at Elsa's handiwork.

"You are the Queen of Snow." Ruffnut told her.

"Oh come on! How can they prove that's a Night Fury? _I'm _the real King of Snow!" Snotlout exclaimed. Elsa had enough of him, so she raised her hands and as she waved them around, the snow swallowed up Snotlout, and formed the body of a Monstrous Nightmare with his head sticking out of its butt! The Viking kids looked between Elsa and Snotlout in the utmost shock! Not only did Elsa show Snotlout who the real royal of the snow was, but she also humiliated him with her powers.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut cheered, then he threw a snowball at Snotlout's head, dislodging his helmet.

Hiccup arrived to collect his friends for the feast.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Hiccup asked them. All the Vikings and friends in his sight raised their hands, but then he asked: "Hold on, where's Snotlout?"

Everyone pointed to the snow Monstrous Nightmare and Hiccup looked around it until he came upon the butt and found his cousin's sticking out of it, and Hiccup buckled over in uproarious laughter! He laughed so hard that it was causing him pain and gave him the hiccups!

"HELP, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Snotlout hollered, and he drew in about half of the village, and every one of the people who came joined Hiccup in the laughter, including Spitelout, Stoick, and Gobber.

"How'd that happen?" Gobber asked before going into laughter again.

Stoick and Spitelout collected a few of their senses and managed to dig Snotlout out of the dragon, but it looked like they were pulling a newborn yak calf out of the mother.

When Snotlout was finally free, Spitelout draped a fur cloak over his son's shoulders and they went over to the Great Hall for their feast.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup, Elsa, Anna, and Jack found Merida and Rapunzel standing by a huge platter of gingerbread cookies. Elsa, Jack, and Anna eagerly told them about what had happened to Hiccup's bully of a cousin, and they earned Merida laughing so hard that eggnog came out of her nose and Rapunzel began rolling on the floor.

Vikings began serving themselves food and drink. Some started singing jolly songs.

The food this time around was more satisfactory. The fish had flavor, the potatoes had gravy to go with it, they had warm bread, roasted yak, berries, and some imported treats from Corona and Arendelle.

Hiccup and his friends had their table to themselves for a while and Hiccup took the opportunity to tell his friends: "While I was on break today, I managed to build a saddle that we can fit on any Night Fury we come across."

"I can see where that will come in handy if you're giving us a lift, but do you really think that Toothless will allow you to put it on him?" Elsa asked.

"He won't hurt me for trying. If we can learn to ride dragons, then that will prove to be something to change how these people will see dragons." Hiccup replied. He looked up and found the other Viking kids coming over to join them. Astrid introduced herself formally to Elsa and praised her for how she handled Snotlout earlier.

"So, can all witches and wizards control the snow like you can?" Fishlegs asked Elsa.

"No, not all of us. However Jack has some control over it, but not to my level of strength. He does have more command over the wind though, to the point where he can use it to fly." She replied.

"Yeah, combined we can summon the ultimate blizzard." Jack told Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked up and saw his cousin approaching the table taking a seat right between the two girls to see his shining moment of humiliation, Merida and Rapunzel.

"Hey, Ginger, you look lovely tonight. You also look like you can use a strong man to help keep you warm." He told Merida as he wrapped an arm around her. Offended by his actions, Merida leapt to her feet, whipped out her wand, and used her telekinetic powers to lift him up by the waistband of his skivvies and into the air, and he hung him on a chandelier in the most epic wedgie in history! With a wave of her wand for show, Merida used her telekinetic powers to make Snotlout's chandelier swing. To finish his punishment, after listening to Snotlout scream for a few minutes, Merida used her telekinetic powers to use a knife to cut Snotlout down, but she controlled his fall so he wouldn't die, and so his face smashed into a cake!

"Nobody touches a princess without her consent!" She declared in a voice to mock her mother's. Snotlout decided to stay as far away from Hiccup's friends as he could. If he thought that this was bad, then he was in for a rude awakening when he eventually finds out that Hiccup can turn himself into a Night Fury.

∫ µ ∫

After enjoying a couple hours of feast and song, something sounded outside of the Great Hall.

"What was…" Rapunzel began.

"DRAGON ATTACK!" Gobber screamed. The Vikings scattered for their weapons and to their positions, thus showing Hiccup's friends the real danger he would be in should they discover his gift.

They all ran outside and found dragons: Gronkles, Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, and Hideous Zipplebacks. There was also one large serpentine dragon throwing spines. Hiccup got a good look at the shadow and deduced that it was a Whispering Death! To make matters worse, Jack said that the wind carried the sound of sinister laughter from the Whispering Death. Hiccup took a second look at the dragon and noticed that it had a rider!

"This is bad." Hiccup stated.

"Anna, get back inside, Rapunzel, please go in with her. Jack, you and I can use our powers to stir up a blizzard and put out the fires. Merida, you can use your telekinesis to drive dragons away from this hall." Elsa told them.

"Good delegating." Hiccup praised. He pulled out his wand and used his spells to stun the dragons and shield dragon fire while Elsa and Jack stirred up a most brutal blizzard to drive the dragons away in retreat. Jack focused more of the wind while Elsa supplied all of the snow.

There was a point when a flaming Monstrous Nightmare took a snap at Elsa, and in her fear she froze the thing in a block of ice, but the beast was strong enough to break free of its trap and gave her a great roar before retreating. However, for the rider, he was satisfied, knowing that Elsa felt fear.

"Beard of Thor, Stoick, their magic is strong!" Gobber declared.

"At least they're helping!" Stoick replied. A Nadder, lost in the blizzard, struck a watchtower and crashed to the ground. The dragon was captured and dragged to the arena. Luckily, that was the only dragon that was captured, and no Viking or dragon was killed before the storm got so intense that no one could see!

When the dragons retreated, the magical friends regrouped, and they received great thanks from Stoick for their help.

"How can I repay all of you?" Stoick asked.

"We can continue celebrating. Snoggletog is fun." Jack replied. Stoick gave a hearty laugh and declared: "Let this go on record as one of the best Snoggletogs ever!"

To Hiccup and his friends this was true. Hiccup never laughed as much as he did today, and while the Viking customs were rather different, all of his friends will return to Hogwarts (or in Anna's case home) with fond memories.

Ω £ Ω

**I think that the sheer length of this chapter explains why I split it in two. This is the longest chapter so far, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Happy early Snoggletog/Christmas everyone!**

**Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32: Test Drive

**Chapter XXXII: Test Drive**

**A moment some of you have been waiting for.**

After the dragon raid, Stoick decided that it would be best if Hiccup and his friends returned to Hogwarts early so they wouldn't be at risk should the dragons returned. He knew that they could handle themselves, but Stoick didn't want any accidents to happen, and Spitelout complained about how Elsa and Merida had 'bullied' Snotlout. Stoick was certain that Snotlout had it coming when Elsa stuffed him in her snow dragon and Merida gave him that epic wedgie, but it did help him to make his decision when he sent the children back early. So they boarded the ship from Arendelle and set sail. Stoick had no idea that behind his back, his son took some leather and hardware, and made a saddle fit for a dragon and a harness for a would-be rider for security.

Ω £ Ω

On the day of their arrival, Elsa gave Anna a hug goodbye and got off with her friends. The moment they reached Hogwarts, Rapunzel met with Annie in the kitchen and gave her a box of her Snoggletog gingerbread cookies. Annie took one bite of a cookie and gave Rapunzel a hug of appreciation, and while Annie was busy handing out cookies to share, she made off with a couple of cod fish and a chicken fillet while promising herself that once the holiday break was coming to an end she'll help out in the kitchen some more.

Rapunzel brought the meat over to Hiccup and he used a small dagger, a little bigger than a steak knife, and cut the fish in half and also pulled out the hearts and livers, it was disgusting work, but if Hiccup was going to try out his saddle on a wild dragon, then said dragon would need some sort of distraction.

"Ok, I'm going to need someone brave enough to hold this stuff when I'm getting the saddle on Toothless." Hiccup told his friends as he was wiping his bloodied hands on a rag.

"I can handle that." Merida told him she pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped the fish and chicken fillet in it, and the friends carried off into the forest.

∫ µ ∫

Toothless greeted the friends with enthusiasm, especially Merida, who was offering him half of a fish. While Merida was busy feeding Toothless, Hiccup worked hard and fast to get the saddle on. If the Night Fury noticed what Hiccup was doing, then he didn't show any sign of disapproval.

Once the straps were all fastened at a comfortable tightness, and Merida ran out of treats, Hiccup backed up, strapped his Dragonstone armband on, and asked Toothless: "Ok there, bud, how does that saddle feel?"

The Night Fury looked over his shoulder and adjusted his wings and stomped his feet for a bit. He looked at Hiccup in the eye and asked: "It feels alright, but why am I wearing it?"

"Today, I would like to try to ride you." Hiccup replied.

"Ride me? Ha, with your tiny hands you'd slip right off!" Toothless laughed.

"If that happens, then I can save myself. Now, can we try this out?" Hiccup asked. Toothless turned so his side faced Hiccup and invited him onto the saddle. Hiccup got on gently, settled in the saddle, and hooked his harness with a couple of cables that hooked the harness onto the saddle. At the same time, his friends backed up by the trees as Toothless began stretching his wings.

"Ok, I'm ready when you are. Now, let's take this nice and slow, this is a first time experience for the both of us." Hiccup told Toothless.

Toothless began to beat his wings and brought Hiccup into a gentle ascension and began gliding.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed. He was the first Viking to ever ride a dragon! Toothless, for now was being rather cautious of the fact that he was carrying Hiccup on his back, and to his surprise, he actually found out that he liked having a rider. Hiccup would occasionally scratch behind his ears, and once they started getting more confident as dragon and rider, Toothless picked up the pace and ascended in a near-vertical steep.

"Yeah, go baby! Oh this amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless spun around and maneuvered into a dive. This was a stunt he was used to performing on his own, but Hiccup's weight threw Toothless off and he started tumbling out of control.

From below, Jack, Merida, Elsa, and Rapunzel heard Toothless' panicked roars as he tumbled, trying to get control over himself. Right now he looked like he was doing a barrel roll, but plummeting to the ground, they would surly crash if Toothless couldn't pull out of this fall; but he twisted and convulsed as Hiccup twisted himself in the saddle in an effort to steer Toothless, and the dragon regarded Hiccup's directions and regained his bearings!

"Yes, you did it!" Hiccup praised. Another second had he would've jumped off the saddle and would've made an effort to save Toothless. Now he was flying straight and level, and he shot a plasma blast to celebrate the new bond he had made with Hiccup.

"Hiccup, if you can handle riding me through a mishap like that and help guide me out of it, then you are welcome on my back." Toothless told him. He landed and Hiccup dismounted. He looked to his friends and told them: "Riding is going to need some work, but it will be worth it." He undid the saddle and tucked it under his arm.

"So, what's it like to ride a dragon in comparison to flying as one?" Jack asked.

"They're both amazing in their own ways, but there's a sense of companionship in riding a dragon rather than being one." Hiccup replied. He stroked Toothless on the head before the Night Fury decided to do some fishing. He caught about ten of them in his maw, and spilled them out onto the ground; and then a couple other dragons appeared. They were red Terrible Terrors trying to steal a couple of undeserved fish. Toothless snapped at one trying to approach, while the other managed to make a steal. Toothless caught the fish the Terrible Terror was trying to walk off with, and pulled it out of the Terrible Terror's mouth and swallowed it. In retaliation, the Terrible Terror prepared to blast Toothless with its fire, but with a smug, Toothless blasted the gas building up in the Terror's throat causing the gas to explode _inside _the Terrible Terror in a rather amusing effect.

"Toothless, that wasn't very nice." Rapunzel stated while trying to suppress her giggles .

"It looks like they're not so fireproof on the inside now are they?" Hiccup said.

"We've noticed." Elsa told him with Merida nodding along.

Ω £ Ω

Outside of Pontefract, a Whispering Death bearing a rider flew across the sky and landed beside the dismal grey house with the black shudders. As the rider dismounted he heard the cawing of a raven among the trees.

"Jafar, I thought that _she_ wasn't supposed to be here." Iago stated.

"Smooth you feathers, Iago, Mother Gothel has been looking after our Master while Mor'du is taking his winter holiday." Jafar replied. He swept into the house and met with his Master.

"You have sparked fear within the chosen ones, and I congratulate you for that. Unfortunately, as they dealt with the dragons rather well, as far as they are concerned, I'm afraid that I cannot inflict my nightmares on them."

"I shall try again, but as of right now the Red Death is in lacking of some dragons. Most of the nest has flown off to procreate. I can send another dragon to Hogwarts if you command it, Pitch Black, my Lord." Jafar replied.

"No, I have something better in mind. Mother Gothel has paid a visit to the Scottish Highlands and has found out that Queen Elinor is with child now, and her princess will soon receive a letter. Now, wouldn't it be a shame if something drastic were to happen in DunBroch while the Queen is expecting?" Pitch asked as the raven flew in through the window and morphed into Mother Gothel.

"A raid would pose some great stresses on the Queen, and think of the health of the child. What a pity, to be with child and have to deal with the stresses of raid and destruction." Jafar replied with a sinister smile.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, I hope that the test drive was worth the wait.**

**Please review, or send in some more ideas!**


	33. Chapter 33: Highlands in Horror

**Chapter XXXIII: Highlands in Horror**

_December 27__th__, _

_Dearest Merida,_

_I have excellent news, you are going to be a big sister! Yes, I just found out that I am pregnant but I am not sure how far along I am yet. Your father is thrilled about this, to the point where he's singing in the halls. He was a bit disappointed that you weren't home to hear the news directly, but we will wait until your next break to celebrate the conception of your new sibling. We'll be sure to have lots of cake, but I do have quite the hankering for Arbroath toaties _**(smoked haddock with egg and cheese)**_. Your father thinks I've gone bonkers though._

_I'm not bonkers am I?_

_Maudie has been taking good care of us since she found out that I'm bearing another child now, but we all miss you dearly, but hope that you have had a good holiday and enjoy the present we've sent you._

_Love,_

_Mother_

"Wow, you're going to be a big sister, that's awesome! So, are you hoping for a brother or a sister?" Jack asked when he saw the note.

"I'm hoping for a boy in hopes that Mother would cool down with my princess lessons. A boy will get the kingdom when my parents step down, and that will give me the freedom I want." Merida replied.

"Ok, first off, I thought that being the king or queen was a 'for life' deal. Are you saying that king's and queens can retire? Second, how would your brother get the kingdom? You're the oldest."

"Well I would inherit the kingdom if the baby is a girl, but the best hope for me in inheritance is to be wedded off to one of the princes from the other clans. I do hope they'd know what they're getting into once there's an engagement."

"Sounds to me that the life of a royal isn't all just a life on endless luxury." Jack stated.

"Aye, Elsa's way of life is a bit more luxurious than mine. Mine's actually a bit closer to Hiccup's as far as people are concerned. Of course, we do need to be strong fighters should we ever be invaded again." Merida replied.

"Who invaded you guys?" Jack asked.

"There's a list." Merida told Jack. He gave a snort of laughter, but it was out of pity, and Merida saw his humor in it. Scotland doesn't seem to look for trouble, trouble just finds Scotland.

Ω £ Ω

_Dec. 31__st__,_

_Merida, I'm afraid I have terrible news! _

_Just last night we were invaded, but in this case it wasn't the Viking tribes or anyone else among our list of enemies. This invasion was a matter of beasts I've never encountered before. They were big, covered in scales, and they breathed fire; and I'm afraid that we lost a great number of people and there is a great deal of destruction. Your mother is fine but the stresses of the rebuild are taking a toll on her._

_Merida, if you have the time, we would be rather grateful if you and a few friends could spend a couple days here at home to help with the rebuild, the clan could use some magic right now._

_King Fergus of DunBroch._

Merida fidgeted as her friends looked over the letter. Only Rapunzel showed any sign of distress when she read the letter as she twirled her hair a lot.

"Wait, _Vikings,_ but Hiccup…" Jack started.

"Yes, I'm a Viking, but there is no record in Berk that states that we've ever pillaged from Scotland. England and Ireland, yes, but not Scotland. However, Queen Elinor has every right to be disgusted with me, especially after the favor I did for Merida over the summer, but it appears that DunBroch could use a little help from me since I know how dragons work." Hiccup interrupted.

"Hiccup, my mother will put ye in shackles the moment ye darken her doorway!" Merida exclaimed.

"Shackles are better than a jail cell." Hiccup replied.

"Alright, and Rapunzel, do ye think ye can go crazy making healing potions and salves in our kitchen?" Merida asked.

"I'll be willing to use my hair too and do some actual cooking."

"That would be helpful. Jack, Elsa, you can help with the rebuilding part and administer the potions that Rapunzel brews." Merida told them. With haste they broke up and gathered brooms, Rapunzel and Elsa still had the ones they made in their first year, they just weren't used as much, but with their brooms in hand all five friends took off for DunBroch.

Ω £ Ω

The doors opened to the Throne Room in the great DunBroch Castle. Queen Elinor swept up Merida in a firm embrace and greeted Elsa, Jack, and Rapunzel with warmth and kindness, but when Hiccup entered the room, Elinor's mood turned in the opposite direction.

"Ye have a lot of nerve to return to DunBroch." She hissed.

"I came to assist you. It so happens that my tribe, the Hairy Hooligans of Berk, have extensive knowledge of dragons, especially myself. It also happens that I am a good friend of Merida's, and I am a friend to her friends. I won't object to shackles, but I will object if I'm treated with hostility."

"You kidnapped my daughter."

"Queen Elinor, she cried for my help and I brought her back safe and sound." Hiccup replied. Still the Queen called for a guard to put shackles on him. After that, Jack, Elsa, and Rapunzel told the King and Queen how they planned to help out the kingdom.

"What about you?" King Fergus asked Hiccup.

"I'd like to have a look at you maps, specifically those focused on Scotland onto the Viking Archipelago. My tribe would like to know just where these dragons live. Hopefully with this knowledge we can prevent dragons from attacking both Vikings and Scots again." Hiccup replied.

"Very well, but what is your status in your tribe?" King Fergus asked.

"Oh, I'm the son of Chief Stoick the Vast, and I'm our Blacksmith's apprentice. After I'm through with the maps I'll be happy to work in your shop." Hiccup replied.

"You're their _prince_!" Elinor exclaimed.

"Of sorts yes. I'm bound to be the next Chief of Berk." Hiccup replied. Merida snorted a bit. Hiccup had all the leverage he needed. With his status he could command respect, with his skills he would be very helpful to DunBroch, and with his position he could very well try to win Merida's hand, and Elinor hated his guts!

"Very well, Fergus will you show Hiccup to the maps? I'll show the others where they're needed." Elinor said.

∫ µ ∫

After Rapunzel was dropped off at the kitchen where she set to work on her healing potions, Elsa, Jack, and Merida headed outside and found the destruction the dragons had caused. From torn up buildings to torn up people, it was a living nightmare. Eyes were widened, and hands covered mouths when the kids saw the destruction, and to think that it was even worse just after the dragons left. Yet they managed to come to their senses and began to aid in the rebuilding.

µ

In the Library with a map spread out in front of him, Hiccup asked Fergus about everything that happened during the dragon raid they've suffered. He found out that the dragons that attacked them were of the same breeds that have attacked Berk during Snoggletog, and that when they left they flew in the opposite direction they did after they were done attacking Berk. This meant that they were heading back to an island set in between Berk and Scotland, and that the dragons came from the same nest. Through deduction, Hiccup figured out where the dragons were living and Fergus allowed him to keep the map. After that, the king escorted Hiccup to the smithy where he set to work in repairing weapons and making nails.

Merida approached him as he was working on a broadsword. While she was marveling his work, she was covering her ears and rubbing her head. Hiccup saw her and paused his pounding.

"Can I help you?" Hiccup asked.

"I just wanted to see ye work and rest my head. I've been using nothin' but me telekinesis an' I got a splitting headache." Merida replied.

"If you want to rest your head then why not go to our room and take a nap? My pounding, if anything, is going to make your headache go away." Hiccup told her.

"I'll be seeing body parts in my sleep if I take a nap, and I want to watch ye repair that sword." She replied.

Hiccup continued pounding away.

"How can ye pound away like that in shackles?" Merida asked.

"I've been a blacksmith for a while, and they give me just enough room to do the job. Say, do you think that you can put in a good word about me to your mother?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure thing." Merida replied.

∫ µ ∫

While they were taking a break from the rebuilding, Jack and Elsa busied themselves by going in and out of the kitchen to administer Rapunzel's healing potions and salves.

"How is it looking out there?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's quite ghastly." Elsa replied.

"In what way?"

"Rapunzel, this isn't something you want to hear. If you took a look outside, the sight will haunt you in your nightmares." Jack replied. He went into a small detail, and the wooden spoon she was holding slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor and her hands covered her mouth. Jack told her of the scattered body parts and the bloodstained grass, and left out the fact that he saw a cart hauling corpses. Jack told her about the people wandering around without homes and Rapunzel broke down and begged him to stop, and he didn't go into full detail. What was to be seen outside was the full wrath of a dragon attack.

After hearing this, Rapunzel created all possible healing potions and salves she had the ingredients for and began making puddings and cakes to cheer herself up and to help feed the homeless people. For this, Queen Elinor and King Fergus were very grateful. Especially Elinor, for she had developed quite the craving for cakes.

∫ µ ∫

During dinner that night Merida and her friends insisted that the shackles should be removed. Elinor was hesitant but she ordered them off, and she begrudgingly admitted that Hiccup did a fine job in the shop and he was rather polite during dinner.

Elinor still hated him for being a Viking, but to her relief he seemed to not be that interested in Merida.

"Well I would like to thank all of you. You've all been a big help." Fergus told them. Then he entertained them by telling the story of how he battled against Mor'du… again.

"So Hiccup, did you find what you were looking for on those maps?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes I did, but we'll have to wait until spring before anything can be done. Otherwise things could spell disaster for us." Hiccup replied.

Ω £ Ω

"Excellent work, Jafar. The people of Scotland are afraid, and I'm feeling better than I have in a lone time." Pitch Black stated.

"It was my pleasure." Jafar replied with a court bow.


	34. Chapter 34: The Pieces

**Chapter XXXIV: The Pieces**

Upon their second return to Hogwarts, and after the first day of classes, the friends decided to pay a visit to Toothless all five of them had their hands placed on the Dragonstone.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Toothless asked.

"The Zippleback that attacked you a few months ago. What was that all about?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not to sure, it was under the command of its Alpha to come and try to kill me. I know that much." Toothless replied.

"Hold on, an Alpha, as in like a ruler of dragons?" Jack questioned.

"Since when do dragons have Alphas, and is it possible for these dragons to bond with people as you did with us?" Hiccup asked.

"There have been Alphas ever since the dawn of dragons. They are massive beasts the size of mountains and have the ability to control us, but not all dragons live under the command of an Alpha, there are lots of dragons who live free, such as myself. Now, like human rulers, they can either be good or bad, but no matter what, they have command over the entire nest. With the right caution and understanding of dragons, I do think that it is possible that such a beast would accept a bond with a human rather than eating them, but if that human has control over the Alpha, then that human has control over the nest."

"What are these dragons and what are their weaknesses? Berk has been attacked by one nest, or so it appears, for a long time , and it appears that the same nest has just invaded Scotland." Hiccup said.

"Hold on, you guys aren't thinking of taking on an Alpha are you? I just told you that they are the size of mountains! You'll all be killed!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Not if we know what we're doing." Jack replied with mischief glinting in his eyes. Toothless looked at them quizzically and Hiccup explained: "We have reason to believe that this Alpha dragon is under the control of a human now and had been sending dragons to raid Berk. Just this past month, the dragons have raided us on Snoggletog, which is almost unheard of, and they've invaded Scotland, which they've never done before. Not to mention that last year we found out that one of our teachers had his shadow stolen and another teacher was a member of the party that stole the shadow, and he's no longer teaching at Hogwarts."

Toothless crouched and lowered his ears.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"This is a bad omen. Dragons have tales we tell our hatchlings about bringers of nightmares and thieves of shadows. If what you say is true, and is all connected, then someone must go and take over this Alpha's nest." Toothless replied.

"We'll need all the power we could use. Do you think that it is possible to round up some of the free dragons for us to bond with and take us there?" Elsa asked.

"That could be managed, and if you wish to learn to fly dragons, then you will have to practice riding. Dragons unaccustomed to riders will find an awkwardness in their flight for the first time." Toothless replied.

"We could also use saddles. Hiccup do you think that if Elsa makes a saddle of ice, you could transfigure it into leather?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but Maleficent would have to teach me the spell first, and I'll need Elsa to come with me to my Transfiguration class to practice these spells." Hiccup replied.

"I can handle that." Elsa told him.

"It may also help if one of you will assume the form of a dragon for the journey, and I'm not referring to Hiccup." Toothless stated.

"Ye want one of _us_ to become a dragon?" Merida asked gesturing to herself, Elsa, Jack, and Rapunzel.

"If Hiccup rides me, and I would like him to, and if one of you becomes a dragon, then that is one less dragon that I will have to track down and bring here. I would rather that dragon be a solo dragon though, because they won't be an experienced flyer. Any dragon with the mind of a human will be a very intelligent beast."

"So, who do you think should be the dragon, Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Rapunzel."

"_ME?!_"

"Yes, you. Your hair is a fire hazard, and if it burns, then it is likely that it will behave as if it was simply cut and then it will lose its power. We can't let that happen. Now, as a dragon, you won't have any hair that will catch on fire or cut, and Toothless and I can teach you how to fly!" Hiccup replied.

"What dragon would I turn into?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that the dragon the stone turns you into reflects on who you are. Elsa may've just lucked out when she was accidentally turned into a white Night Fury." Hiccup told her.

"A _white_ Night Fury, now that's odd. I'll bet you were a real beauty to see though. In the meantime, I should get going; tracking those dragons is going to take a few days for sure." Toothless said. He tossed up his wings and took off.

Ω £ Ω

"Mr. Haddock, may I ask why you've brought the Princess of Arendelle today?" Maleficent asked.

"I'd like to try a spell where Elsa creates an item of ice into the real thing." Hiccup replied.

"Such as?"

Elsa waved her hands and created a pair of boots of ice.

"I see, this spell would come in handy. Ariel, come here, I'll teach it to you too." Maleficent stated.

It took several tries for Hiccup and Ariel to get the spell right. One time the boots turned into wood, another time they turned to sand, once more they turned to canvas with wooden soles.

"Keep at it, the challenge is why you're in this class." Maleficent told them. She was even allowing Elsa to practice the spell.

Finally, the boots became proper boots, but they were lined with cloth rather than the leather Hiccup and Elsa were hoping for, and it was Ariel's spell that made them like this, and it made Maleficent suppress a snigger. She just assumed that the elder students would get it down first.

"Well done, Ariel." Maleficent praised. Hiccup gave it another go and incanted, and finally the boots turned from ice to leather! Elsa gave it another try and she turned them into the same boots Ariel made, but with a different coloration.

"Good job to you two." Maleficent stated, she awarded five points to each student for their accomplishment and concluded the lesson.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, here's where your help comes in: I would like to know what dragon I should turn Rapunzel into and what dragons Toothless should bring Elsa, Jack, and Merida. They can be from either the HTTYD or HP dragons. So please help. Your word matters to me! **


	35. Chapter 35: Dealing With Dragons

**Chapter XXXV: Dealing With Dragons **

As days passed, Rapunzel began having the strangest dreams. Sometimes they were pleasant, where she found herself flying gracefully through mountain ranges and over meadows and seas. However, some dreams were quite terrifying, such dreams included Hiccup turning her into the ugliest beast she had ever seen, to other dragons attacking her, to this mysterious Alpha taking control over her and commanding her to kill her friends. These dreams were more intense than the pleasant ones, and as the days passed, she grew more and more afraid of the plan to go and defeat this Alpha dragon.

Ω £ Ω

Over in the Gryffindor dorm, Merida was having dreams of Jafar riding on a six-eyed monster the size of a mountain with Jafar riding at its head. It had the power to release a terrible roar and literally inhale other dragons. When she brought this up to Hiccup he told her that he never heard of such a dragon, in fact the whole idea of Alpha dragons was pretty new to him, but he didn't tell her that it is something that she should or shouldn't worry about it, and that unnerved her. It also didn't help that the beast kept haunting her in her dreams.

Ω £ Ω

Toothless returned a week and a half later with three great dragons: a steel-grey Timberjack, a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Jack was greatly impressed with the massive Timberjack and immediately bonded with it and named it Dagger after finding out about the razor-sharp wings. Merida took a shine to the rainbow-colored Monstrous Nightmare and named it Braveheart. The Ukrainian Ironbelly was left for Elsa, and she went with Valhalla for a name. Hiccup told Elsa that it was a fine name for the impressive beast, and was surprised to find that she picked a name based off of his culture.

Elsa then created three saddles of ice, which Hiccup transfigured into leather, but they didn't put them on right away, they needed to bond with their dragons first. Jack started by scratching Dagger's back, and to his pleasant surprise, Dagger started mimicking a cat's purr with friendly growls and started wiggling about on the ground in happiness.

"He says he loves that." Hiccup told Jack.

"Yeah, I can tell." He replied. When Jack stopped scratching, Dagger lifted his head and nuzzled Jack with a sweet purr.

"He also says that he just met you and he already loves you." Hiccup stated.

"Aww, he's sweet!" Rapunzel said.

"I guess so." Jack replied.

Rapunzel and Merida won the hearts of their dragons by giving them fish and giving them scratches. Braveheart took a little bit longer to develop any sort of affections towards Merida than Valhalla. It turned out that the Ukrainian Ironbelly was rather impressed with her ice powers.

Rapunzel was impressed with all dragons, but there was the matter that she didn't have a dragon for herself. She had been eagerly awaiting and dreading this day's arrival. This was the day she got to try out her dragon form, and as Hiccup raised the Dragonstone, Rapunzel turned to Elsa and asked: "Will this hurt?"

"Honestly, I felt only minor sensations." Elsa replied. With that, Rapunzel turned to Hiccup and told him: "Alright, I'm ready."

Hiccup tapped the Dragonstone and it sent a bolt of magic over to Rapunzel, she yelped when the magic struck her, but that was the only hint of discomfort she gave them during her metamorphosis, and her resulting dragon was something rather unusual, but elegant.

"Well now that is impressive." Toothless stated, and Hiccup translated with a voice of agreement. Rapunzel's dragon appeared as if a Deadly Nadder cross-bred with a Skrill. Her body, including the tail and legs were that of the Deadly Nadder, but her wings came from the Skrill, she also had a few Skrill spikes running down her spine, and her head was an equal mixture of the two. Her head had the taper of the Skrill, but it was the size of a Deadly Nadders, her eyes were set back further like a Deadly Nadder, however her eyes held the intelligence of the Skrill and maintained their green color, and unlike the Deadly Nadder, her teeth didn't protrude from her lower jaw, her teeth were shaped like that of a Skrill and did not protrude through her mouth, and the horn between her nostrils was the size of a Skrill's. The frill of spikes on her head were the same golden color as her hair and were built like a Deadly Nadder's, and her overall coloration was an elegant shade of lilac with hints of pink, light green, and yellow. As unusual as her dragon was, she was quite pretty.

"Wow, what dragon is that, Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"I think she's a mixed breed of a Skrill and a Deadly Nadder." He replied as he circled around Rapunzel. Toothless approached Rapunzel and looked her over before stating: "Rapunzel, if you have the tail of a Deadly Nadder and the power of a Skrill, you might actually be one of the most powerful dragons around the world. You're definitely a mix breed of the two, that is for certain, and with that golden frill, you ought to be the envy of the Deadly Nadders, they are rather vain. I wonder if you can take in lightning like a Skrill."

Rapunzel tested moving her wings and tail, and she took a few steps. Her friends praised her on her beauty, and so did the other dragons. So she knew that she had no fear of becoming a hideous creature, in fact, when she checked out her reflection in the lake, she was more than inclined to agree with her friends, and in her excitement she jumped into the air and stroked her wings. The stroke generated lift, bringing Rapunzel into the air. She was so excited that she kept it up and quickly figured out the basic mechanics of flying. Hiccup quickly morphed into a Night Fury and joined her in the air with Toothless at his side, and Merida, Jack, and Elsa climbed onto the backs of their dragons and joined them.

Hiccup was about to give Rapunzel a flying lesson, but she hovered around Braveheart and Merida as the mechanics of Braveheart's flight was the closest to Rapunzel's. Valhalla also would've been a fair teacher, but Braveheart happened to be closer, and she was happy to be Rapunzel's teacher. She flew fast enough to stay ahead of Rapunzel, but slow enough to allow Rapunzel to study how she moved through the air.

Toothless pulled up beside her and told her: "Try raising the spines on your tail, Rapunzel, Deadly Nadders can throw projectiles from their tail for defense instead of using their fire."

Rapunzel focused on the muscles on her tail, and to her luck, she figured out how to raise and smooth the spines on her tail. She also felt these pores spilling a fluid on the spines. Rapunzel asked Toothless about the fluids and he replied: "The spines can be coated with a poison. The healthier the dragon is, the more control they have in coating their spines, and the more potent the poison can be. With enough practice, you can figure out how to keep from secreting the poison onto your spines."

As Rapunzel was growing more confident in her flying, Toothless and Hiccup ordered the other dragons to fly faster to test Rapunzel further, and to test themselves. As Rapunzel's speed increased, so did the other dragons, and they flew as fast as they could while maintaining control over their flying.

Rapunzel proved to be a strong, powerful, confident, and agile flyer, while her friends proved to be very competent riders, and when they landed, Rapunzel didn't want to return to her human form, and Merida, Jack, and Elsa didn't want to part with their dragons just yet. Hiccup, now human again, thought that this was a bit strange, but figured that staying with the dragons would give them more opportunities to do some more bonding. Plus Dagger relished it when Jack gave him a good back scratching.

As the sun was setting, Rapunzel figured out how to light a campfire, and Merida took the Dragonstone off of Hiccup and asked the dragons: "Lately I've been dreaming about this mountainous dragon with six eyes built for bashing and crushing. I've asked Hiccup about this beast and he's never heard of such a monster. Is this creature real or just a work of my imagination?"

"I'm afraid that this creature is very real. It is known as the Red Death, an Alpha species of dragon, and it is the largest known dragon capable of flight, although it is not very graceful, and despite the six eyes, they don't see very well. They are also very tough to conquer, but with our talents as sorcerers and dragons combined, I believe that we can defeat a dragon like that." Toothless replied.

"Provided if the Alpha dragon we're fighting is in fact a Red Death." Dagger replied. Hiccup leapt up to his feet in sudden realization that he could understand the dragons as a human without the Dragonstone! The dragons weren't surprised, to them it made sense for the animagus to understand dragons when he himself had a Night Fury within him. Hiccup's friend's shared his surprise slightly. Nevertheless, the excitement was short-lived, the group had other things on their minds.

Ω £ Ω

In the days to come, and after Merida returned from the celebration of her brother's conception in DunBroch during spring break, the group had dedicated their spare time to their dragons. Hiccup practiced riding Toothless to the point where they could almost read each other's mind or share the same embodiment. Elsa trained Valhalla to breathe fire on command and practiced aerial rescues in case one of her friends fell out of their saddles. Merida trained Braveheart to ignite only parts of her body so she could light arrows on fire and then shot them. She practiced shooting targets her friends carried, and with some assistance with her telekinetic powers, the arrows almost always hit their mark. Elsa also did target practice on Valhalla's back, but she was throwing large icicles, which on occasion shattered the wooden targets her friends' dragons were carrying, luckily no one ever got hurt. Jack focused more on elaborate evasive maneuvers with Dagger and aerial rescues which involved Hiccup leaping off of Toothless and Jack maneuvering Dagger underneath him for the catch. This worked most of the time but there were two occasions where Hiccup had to switch forms to save himself. After that the dragons were also trained to dive after their own riders in a rescue attempt.

As a dragon, Rapunzel learned how to throw her spines, control how much poison she put on them, evasive maneuvers, breathing fire, and during a mighty thunderstorm over the spring break, she found out that like a Skrill, she could take in the lightning.

"Man, I feel so juiced!" Rapunzel exclaimed when she had charged up with so much lightning. She had to practice discharging it, but luckily, she had another thunderstorm to replenish the lightning she lost.

After seeing Rapunzel become such a powerful dragon, Hiccup admitted that he was a little jealous of her, but he told himself that he was a Night Fury, one of the rarest and most powerful of dragons. He was also a better flier than Rapunzel. She couldn't handle diving like he could, and it so happened that Night Furies were better swimmers than Rapunzel's mixed breed. They found that out after Rapunzel had a little diving mishap over the Black Lake. So Hiccup kept reminding himself that he should appreciate that Rapunzel had the makings of a good dragon. She will not be as great of a dragon as Hiccup, but she was still great at being the dragon she was; and after one day of intense training, Toothless, Valhalla, Dagger, and Braveheart came to a decision.

"You are ready to challenge an Alpha dragon." Valhalla stated.

Ω £ Ω

**PLEASE READ: I picked Rapunzel's dragon because I didn't want to pick a Flightmare or Fireworm just because they glowed. Also, I felt that the suggestions for Rapunzel becoming a Skrill or a Deadly Nadder were the most interesting. Thanks to all who've taken the time to make the suggestions. **

**On a side note, this is the chapter where Merida begins developing powers as a seer. She did see ****_the_**** Red Death.**

**Please review. **


	36. Chapter 36: The Red Death

**Chapter XXXVI: The Red Death **

Merida hired Elsa to make her a fireproof suit of armor of ice and Hiccup transfigured it into leather, and it also came complete with a hooded jerkin from Rapunzel with a cloth hood. Merida's friends didn't want her hair to be seen because of its intensity. Merida wanted it so Braveheart could ignite herself if she wanted to without fear of burning her rider. She also got enough arrows to maintain a full quiver for a while. So fireproof and armed to go, Merida was ready for fighting. Jack peeked in on her and had told her that she looked like the greatest warrior-sorcerer-princess to grace the land.

"Aw, thank ye, Jack. Ye don't look so bad either." Merida replied.

Elsa had fashioned him a leather jerkin and a grey hooded robe with a drawstring meant to protect and help conceal him. With his hair being white, it was also rather reflective, and even a dragon with poor vision would be able to follow the light reflecting off of his hair. With the full outfit on, he looked a bit like a hired assassin, but the cutest assassin that eyes have ever befallen. After all, he was a twelve year-old boy.

Before leaving the room, Merida suddenly got the mental image of a massive wall of fire, and in her head she heard this terrible roar of anguish and fear, along with what appeared to be the sound of tearing leather. Whatever it was, she was hoping that her friends weren't in the middle of that fire.

They went and met with their dragons and Ravenclaw friends who were all set to go. Rapunzel, a dragon already happily greeted them with a few musical trills. The trills that followed as her friends put the saddles on their dragons sounded happy and optimistic. Only Hiccup could understand them, but he couldn't tell if Rapunzel was just talking to herself or not.

After saddling up, the friends took flight following Hiccup, as he had positioned himself as the group's navigator, and they were heading over to Dragon Island.

Ω £ Ω

They had to stop a couple times so they could eat and drink, especially the dragons, but there were no words to be exchanged. They were going into a dangerous battle and they needed to maintain their focus on that one thing, and failure will surely be deadly.

After stopping once they continued on their way thinking about how to draw out the Alpha dragon, well, if they were right in their assumptions, Jafar would be in this dragon's lair, and if Jafar felt threatened by their arrival, then surly he would send out the dragon to get them.

For attacks, Jack planned on using Dagger's speed and sharp wings to slice through the hide of the beast and to tear its wings if it ever got airborne. Rapunzel and Merida planned to take out its eyes with spines and arrows if they could. There was always a chance the beast might blink before either arrow or spine struck its eyes. So without sight of its own, it would have to rely on an outside pair of eyes, and that would be its rider, and with the beast blinded, Jack and Elsa would conjure up a snowstorm to help conceal themselves and they would hopefully down the beast.

Hiccup's plan relied on some very key details. He needed to be in front of the maw of the dragon and after recalling what Toothless did to a Terrible Terror, he hoped to use Toothless to ignite the gas inside the beast before it could breathe fire. Dragons weren't that fireproof on the inside, and Hiccup hoped that would lead to the Alpha's downfall.

So far everything was set to go, but there was one drawback.

Somehow, the Hairy Hooligans had found the island before they had and were setting up for an epic battle with the nest, and to help find the place, they had chained up a Deadly Nadder on one of the boats.

With wide eyes, Hiccup maneuvered his small fleet onto the island but out of sight from the Vikings.

When they landed, Jack hopped off of Dagger and asked Hiccup: "What is going on here, why is your tribe on this island?"

"King Fergus was there when I figured out the location of this place. He must've sent word to my village about this place. My tribe has been looking for this nest for a very long time, and defeating it will finally put an end to the raids we've been suffering. Alright, we'll let them draw out the Alpha, and then we'll help them defeat that monster. We can also use them to pose as a distraction for the Alpha. In the meantime, we must work fast and get that thing in the air. I don't know what they'll think if they catch one of us riding dragons, and my dad _will_ recognize your faces. Now, one of us should get on a boat, it appears that my dad used a Deadly Nadder to navigate here, and one of us should rescue it." Hiccup replied.

"I can do that, as the village nuisance, it was my duty to pick a few locks." Jack announced.

The sounds of catapults firing echoed over the island and the boulders collided with the mountain, opening a great hole into the side of the mountain. A moment later a huge flock of dragons took flight, fleeing the island without bothering with fighting the Vikings.

There was a moment of silence, until the sound of insane laughter echoed through the mountain, and it began to rumble.

"Oh dad, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Hiccup said to himself.

"Into the air everyone!" Merida exclaimed, and they followed her into the air as the volume of the laughter increased, and to the horror of Vikings, sorcerers, and dragons, it was a Red Death; but not just any Red Death, this was the mountainous monster Merida had seen in her dreams, but at this point, she might as well call them visions, and the resemblance was uncanny, and as predicted, there was a rider, shrouded in black robes and armor, but there was a telltale parrot and a golden staff shaped like a serpent that gave away the identity of this rider. It was Jafar astride the Red Death!

As Vikings were retreating to their ships, the Red Death exhaled a great stream of fire, igniting the ships with one breath!

Jack maneuvered onto the ship and with a quick spell and quick hands, he freed the blue and yellow Deadly Nadder and took flight again on Dagger.

"Jack, start giving that beast some scars!" Elsa commanded. Dagger flew underneath the Red Death and used a sharp wing to slit open its belly, drawing blood, but to Jack and Dagger, it appeared as if a waterfall of blood was gushing from the Red Death.

"Alright Dagger, now we need to get that thing in the air. Let's start going for the rider." Jack spoke. He commanded the wind to blow him off of Dagger's back and he stole Jafar's staff right from his hand, and Jack commanded the wind to bring him back to Dagger. The Timberjack caught Jack and veered away from the Red Death to let the princesses have a go.

Elsa, Merida, and Rapunzel were teamed up with Valhalla leading the way. Her breathed a stream of fire at the shrouded Jafar, and he had to run down the Red Death's back in order to dodge the attack. With Jafar weaponless and distracted, Merida and Rapunzel moved in to blind the beast, leaving the Vikings below to wonder why these dragons were fighting this colossal monster.

Rapunzel and Merida continued to fire at the Red Death's eyes with spines and arrows. Rapunzel took out one, Merida took another one next to it, and Elsa fired an ice projectile to take out another eye on the other side of its head. After that, Toothless flew in powering up his greatest plasma blast ever. Upon contact, the plasma knocked the Red Death on its side!

"Up, you fool, up! Iago, retrieve my staff!" Jafar ordered. Without his staff Jafar was powerless, but he still had his massive pet. The Red Death extended its wings, pieces of rock and piles of ashes fell from the old creases of its wings, and with heavy strokes it took to the air.

"Alright Dagger we're up again." Jack spoke. He steered Dagger to meet the wings of the Red Death and make tears within the massive wings. Hiccup and Toothless joined up with them to fire plasma through the wings, but Toothless needed to reserve some of his plasma.

While flying, Rapunzel caught sight of Iago flapping madly after Jack and Dagger. She maneuvered over to him and snatched him up with her talons.

"NO!" Iago screamed as Rapunzel carried him off with a small roar of victory. As she flew, Iago begged to not be eaten.

Elsa and Valhalla flew up to Jack and Elsa said: "Jack, I'm feeling a little bored and flurry-ous."

"So am I!" He replied, and together they conjured up a blizzard, and in the meantime, the Vikings began scraping their ships in order to get home once the flames blew out.

"Faster, we're losing them in this blizzard!" Jafar ordered the Red Death.

Braveheart and Merida flew in and landed on the back of the Red Death to face Jafar. As Braveheart dug her claws into the Red Death's hide, she ignited her jacket of flames and roared at Jafar as Merida readied an arrow. Jafar cursed to himself, and suddenly vanished.

"What the… he's gone! The coward!" Merida exclaimed. She gently nudged Braveheart to get back into the air.

Soon the Red Death inhaled, and in front of the maw of the great beast was Dagger.

"HELP!" Jack shouted as the suction pulled Dagger.

Hiccup and Toothless flew in and blasted the beast's head and Elsa threw a large snowball at its head, and Jack and Dagger were free.

"That was a little close for comfort!" Jack exclaimed.

The friends and dragons flew in formation again and led the Red Death into a dive. Down they went struggling to stay in front of the head, they could all hear Iago screaming in terror from Rapunzel's talons. Then, it inhaled again, Hiccup steered Toothless around and the Night Fury fired a plasma blast in the great maw of the Red Death, and it caught on fire!

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Hiccup shouted, and the dragons scattered as the Red Death plummeted to the ground, it tried to catch itself with its wings, but the tears in them grew ever larger rendering the wings useless, and after letting out a final, terrible roar, the Red Death hit the ground with a great explosion that incinerated the rest of the dragon!

The Vikings below looked back at the island in shock, but they were just grateful that the massive creature was no longer a problem, and chances were that it would no longer force dragons to steal livestock to feed it anymore. No wonder the dragons raided them, that monster was big enough to eat other dragons!

The dragon riders and Rapunzel regrouped on the other side of the island, and all of them were relieved to find out that while they were covered in snow and ashes, they were fine.

Jack held up the serpentine staff, and Rapunzel held up her prisoner, Iago.

"Well it's obvious who the rider is, but he's no longer of concern now that we have his staff and minion." Jack stated.

"Let me go, let me go! You have no idea who you're messing with!" Iago shouted.

"Hold on, pretty bird, ye see, we have the power over your fate. Ye better start talkin' if ye want to live." Merida told him. Iago let out a frightened squawk and squealed: "Alright, I'll talk, I'll talk!"

"What business does Jafar have with the Red Death?" Hiccup snarled.

"It's not Jafar who's your problem, it's his boss who has it in for you all!" Iago snapped.

"Alright, who is this 'boss' an' why does he have it in for us?" Merida asked.

"Eh… Some sort of prophecy about the five of you being hand chosen by the moon, or sun, or something like that, which tells of you bringing the downfall of Jafar's master." Iago replied. Elsa, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup all took a step back and looked at each other.

"Don't ask me any more questions about this prophecy, this master didn't even give Jafar the full details about it. Only the Dark Master or the entity that chose you can tell you about this prophecy. All I can tell you is that the master is plum mad at you for getting the Dragonstone before Pan and Jafar could last year, and now Jafar is going to have to beg for mercy when he tells the master that you guys have trained dragons and, not only that, but you've killed the Red Death." Iago added before they could ask him anything else.

"What should we do with him now, and the staff?" Elsa asked.

"He's been cooperative, and I think that he could use a better companion than Jafar. Let me take him, I may just learn to love his feisty demeanor." Merida replied.

"You want to _keep_ him?" Jack questioned.

"Hey, I'd be happy with that, she's a princess after all." Iago replied as Merida took him from Rapunzel's talons.

"Now what about the staff? I'm not taking it, Anna hates snakes." Elsa questioned.

"I'll take it, nobody comes to my tower, its just Gothel and I." Rapunzel spoke, Hiccup translated.

"A word to the wise, kids, Gothel has been working for the Dark Master for centuries." Iago stated. The friends exchanged glances, and Rapunzel stepped back in shock as Iago went into detail about how Gothel had saved Mor'du from a frozen heart with a kiss. Needless to say, Rapunzel felt betrayed after hearing this. In the end they decided that the staff should go with Jack, as he lived the furthest away, and he could hide it where no one would think to look, but still remember where it was. With that all thought out, they flew back to Hogwarts. This time, Hiccup flew by his own wings.

Ω £ Ω

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I do hope that this battle with the Red Death and Jafar was worth the wait.**

**Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37: The Disturbing Message

**Chapter XXXVII: The Disturbing Message**

**Thanks for all of the happy birthday messages and reviews, you guys made my day. As for the questions about Hiccup losing his leg, he will lose it in a future year, most likely the fourth., and I think you guys are really going to like it when I reach that year.**

It wasn't that long after the battle with the Red Death when Hiccup received a letter from his father.

_Hiccup,_

_You won't believe this, but we found out that you had paid a visit to DunBroch by the end of your winter break to help out with the damage caused by a dragon attack, and he sent me a letter telling me where you figured where the nest was. Good job, because you were right! We went to the nest to get rid of the dragons, but what we didn't expect to find was this colossal monster. We all thought we'd be goners after seeing it, but to our surprise we got some assistance from other dragons. I don't know what had gotten into them, maybe they were fighting over territory, but they killed it._

_Anyway, I would like to thank you for helping both DunBroch and your tribe. You have also impressed the king so much that he's added you to his list of suitors for his daughter, Merida. I approve, this will establish peace between Berk and DunBroch, even if the Queen has a disliking for Vikings. _

When Merida found out about the letter, she promptly pinned Hiccup to the ground and told him: "I will not be marrying you! My freedom means everything to me!"

"I don't want to marry you either, this letter is nothing but politics, and you're a bit mean! I think I'd sooner marry a dragon than you!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Merida replied.

Though the letter made things awkward, they still maintained their friendship.

Ω £ Ω

The friends have also discussed Rapunzel's situation with Gothel, but they agreed that it would be best if they kept their knowledge of her alliance with Jafar a secret from her. If Iago was right about Gothel, and should find out about this knowledge, she may cause some serious harm to Rapunzel.

"Ye must promise us that ye'll let us know if Gothel seems suspicious or if ye are uncomfortable with her. One of us will fly out with our dragon and get you out of that tower." Merida told her.

"I promise that I will." She replied.

Ω £ Ω

As the year was coming to an end, and the friends were walking down the hall, when Jack suddenly stopped and said: "You know, I haven't seen that jerk, Hans Isles, in a while. What do you suppose happened to him?"

Ariel passed by, overhearing them and replied: "Oh, he's been teasing me about my being a 'fish out of water' and such all year; so last week I snapped turned him into a mermaid and threw him into the Black Lake."

"Uh, don't you mean a merman?" Rapunzel asked. Behind her, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup started sniggering.

"Of course not, a merman is a completely different gender!" Ariel replied, and all of them started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, Gregor Isles has been my best friend ever since for that. I don't know what's going on between those brothers, but they hate each other." Ariel told them.

"Ariel, I do hope to see you again in Advanced Transfiguration." Hiccup stated.

"I do too." She replied.

Ω £ Ω

At the end of the year, the friends had to go their own separate ways once again. When Jack returned home, his mother, who had reread the letter telling her that his hair had turned white several times, was still shocked to see his change in appearance, however, she quickly grew to like it.

As Jack entered the house, Pippa leapt up to her feet to embrace him and said: "Look, Jack, look, I've been accepted to Hogwarts!" She waved the letter in front of his face and he embraced her once again.

"My little sister is going to be a witch!" He declared.

Ω £ Ω

**I hope that this was a rather surprising end to the year. Thank you all, and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38: 104 Days of Summer

**Chapter XXXVIII: 104 Days of Summer**

**A NOTE: I've been getting some comments about the previous chapter being rushed. I apologize if it was a bit lacking in quality, and I will admit that I didn't put a lot of effort into it. I just wanted Ariel to tell her joke, reveal that Pippa will be going to school, and then just end the second year. I will also warn you that I also want to just blow through the third year, as I don't have much of a plot in mind, but the forth year, I promise, will be awesome! **

**Also, Happy Birthday to Choco Vanilla Milk today.**

"You've failed me, Jafar, and now we no longer have the Red Death, you are powerless, and your bird is in the hands of our enemy." Pitch Black stated.

"I place myself in your mercy, my Lord." Jafar replied.

"You are fortunate that I cannot afford to lose you or any other member of my army. So I'll tell you what to do: You are to serve me from here and care for your weak master when you are not out in the field, now, there is a task that I need you to fulfill."

"What task might that be?" Jafar asked.

"In the Northlands, there is a dark sorcerer who has conquered many with an army of dragons. His name is Drago Bludvist, and I want you to recruit him into our army. Tell him that I will do anything for him so long as he accepts my offer. Should he not, I shall persuade him myself." Pitch replied.

"As you wish." Jafar told him.

Ω £ Ω

Now that Rapunzel knew of Gothel's alliance, she frequently sent Polaris out to deliver letters to Hiccup, Merida, or Elsa, and they would send word to Jack. Luckily, Rapunzel wasn't in any real danger, and her friends, excluding Jack, could sneak over to her tower to check up on her.

After the battle with the Red Death, Braveheart, Valhalla, and Dagger stayed with their beloved riders by living in hiding, and Elsa and Merida were prone to flying them to Corona under the cover of the night, but they landed far away enough for Gothel to not hear their landings, after that they would use their own methods of reaching the tower to check up on Rapunzel. Although Gothel didn't seem to be suspicious of Rapunzel, she was now watching Gothel more intensely. Her hobbies have gotten quieter and in her letters she noted anything that seemed sinister.

Luckily, nothing drastic happened over the summer, and Rapunzel stayed safe the whole season.

Ω £ Ω

Over in DunBroch a certain parrot was beginning to get rather spoiled. Merida had enlisted him as her own personal spy, and whenever Iago returned with something interesting, Merida would share grapes with him or reward him with a gold coin.

Queen Elinor, as Merida had predicted, hated the bird. Anytime Iago was perched on Merida's shoulder, he was prone to mocking Elinor during her lessons, and it was only to Merida when he revealed his true intelligence. Otherwise, Iago played the role of being any other parrot. His charade fooled everyone except Merida.

At first Iago was disappointed that Merida's castle wasn't as grand as he had hoped, but his attitude quickly changed when his relationship with Merida grew. As her spy he got to learn a few secrets and Merida was gentler to him than Jafar ever was. So, eventually, Iago often made himself comfortable on Merida's shoulder and mock anyone he pleased. Sometimes it was even Merida.

"How is it that you're not the dragon in the group? You're the most fiery, Miss Feisty-pants." Iago said.

"I'm the telekinetic, Jack and Elsa are the elementals, Rapunzel is the healer, and Hiccup is the dragon." Merida replied.

"Wait, it was Rapunzel who was the dragon who caught me."

"Yeah, Hiccup turned her with the Dragonstone so nothing would happen to her hair." Merida stated flatly.

"Alright, no more messing with the parrot, tell me the truth!" Iago exclaimed.

"A princess does not lie." Merida replied in a voice to mock her mother.

"Alright, so what dragon can Hiccup morph into?" Iago asked in a challenging tone.

"Night Fury, the same dragon he rode when we killed the Red Death." Merida replied.

"Now that I gotta see."

"Ye'll see when school starts up again, Iago, don't you worry."

When Merida didn't have lessons to go to, she took Iago out with her horse, Angus, and rode out into the forest, where she would find Braveheart. The Monstrous Nightmare hid within the cliffs where the Fire Falls were located, and she would practice her riding with the dragon, even if it meant hearing loud and obnoxious complaints and screams from Iago.

Ω £ Ω

Speaking of Hiccup, he had spent the first few days trying to explain to his father that a political marriage to Merida wouldn't be the wisest idea. Reasons being that Merida was so feisty and they had no real affections for each other. Stoick was, of course, rather ignorant to everything Hiccup said about it.

He often snuck out at night to go for flights and chase away any dragon heading over to Berk, when one night, Hiccup met with a blue Deadly Nadder while wearing the Dragonstone around his arm.

"You, you were one of the rebels who've defeated the Red Death, and you have a Dragonstone, by dragon rights, _you_ are our Alpha." She stated.

"I can't be your Alpha, I may be a dragon now, but I am also a Viking who happens to be a wizard who can change into a dragon." Hiccup explained. He and the Nadder landed on an uninhabited island and he morphed back into his human body.

"So you are a human, but I can still see the dragon within you, and the nest and I would still be honored to call you our Alpha. Human or dragon, you still saved us from a terrible leader. You see, she sent us out on those raids to bring food back for her, and if we didn't bring enough, she would've eaten some of us!" The Nadder explained.

"What is your name?" Hiccup asked.

"Stormfly."

"Well, Stormfly, it's nice to meet you. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk."

"Wait, you're the Chief's son, _and_ you're a dragon?" Stormfly questioned.

"Yes, say whatever you want about it, but that is what and who I am." Hiccup replied. Stormfly paused for a moment before she nudged him and said: "I see great things in store for you. I think that you'll put an end to all of the death and suffering between dragons and Vikings, and you may rise to become one of the greatest of your Alpha's… but does it scare you to be a dragon?"

"No, I love it. At first, when I found out about this ability, I was scared, especially since I discovered it by accident, but I learned to control it and now I love the dragon." Hiccup replied.

"Hmm, I like you, and you are a noble type. You will be my Alpha, and I will do what you ask of me, but I will not be sent away from your command." Stormfly told him.

"If there is no getting rid of you, then you can do one thing for me. Fly with me to Berk, you will live in the forests, but at night, I want you to circle the island and drive dragons away heading towards it. It will protect the dragons from the Vikings and the Vikings from the dragons. However, so you don't get lonely, I'll allow you to have two companions. If any Viking should find you, don't fight, just fly away peacefully."

"As you wish." Stormfly replied. With that, Hiccup morphed back into a Night Fury and flew back home with Stormfly following after him.

When he was human again and laying in bed, he pulled out a folded piece of paper, he opened it to reveal a drawing of Elsa flying Valhalla. It was one of four drawings he made he had tucked under his pillow. Two of them were of Jack and Merida flying their own dragons, and the last one was of Rapunzel as a dragon.

"Oh, guys, I miss you." Hiccup stated before falling asleep.

Ω £ Ω

In Arendelle, Elsa spent most of her time with Anna, whether it was playing with her or freezing her food as a joke, Anna could not get rid of Elsa, and she was happy for it. She missed Elsa when she was at school, and she loved every minute they spent together.

When Anna was asleep Elsa would sneak her way to the forest and call for Valhalla where they would scout the area for any invaders and sometimes they would simply hunt together, but the flying always made her think of her friends, and each ride brought her closer to Valhalla.

Other than the occasional visits to check up on Rapunzel, Elsa's summer was fairly uneventful.

Ω £ Ω

Now, in the Overland household, things were getting pretty exciting, as August approached, the family returned to Diagon Alley to get situated for school. As a token of friendship, the princesses sent Jack and Pippa pouches of gold coins to buy new school supplies.

The first thing they did was they got Pippa's wand: ten inches, maple, with a phoenix feather and an ivy pattern embossed on it.

"Don't wave it around, this is an item of magic, you might start something on fire without meaning to." Jack told her, and he went on to tell her about each professor he had so far into full detail, but to the point, they were really excited to go back to school.

Like Elsa and Merida, Jack also took his dragon, Dagger out flying. Although Jack made an effort to keep the Timberjack a secret, it wasn't easy. Dagger enjoyed slicing through trees, which was alright with Jack as far as getting firewood was concerned, but the impressions on the ground and the scars on the trees Dagger left behind started to make the villagers that there was something 'unnatural' going on in the forest. They told of tales about werewolves being in the forest, or angry spirits trying to turn the animals against the people. Whatever the tales they told, Jack soon found a hobby of following hunters into the forest and impersonating the howls of wolves to scare the pants off of them. Literally, there was one hunter who ran off while trying to fix his belt, and he just let his pants fall down! Jack couldn't look at him with a straight face for the remainder of the summer!

Ω £ Ω

When summer came to an end, the five friends met up again and embraced each other, and welcomed Pippa with open arms and a seat with them on their coach to Hogwarts. As Gothel waved goodbye to Rapunzel, she assumed the form of a raven and flew over to Pontefract.

"Ah, Gothel, it is nice to see you again." Pitch greeted.

"It is always a pleasure to be in the same place as my Lord. Now I inquire to know why you've summoned me." Gothel replied.

"I've sent Jafar out to recruit a dark sorcerer by the name of Drago Bludvist. Mor'du is also gone to spread some more fear to make me stronger. I need someone to take care of me, and I wouldn't let you miss the welcoming celebration of a new recruit; also, I will reward you with the power of youth and beauty"

"I am honored." Gothel stated.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok if there's any sign of rush in this chapter I do apologize, but I had nothing planned for this summer break. I'll take it slow during the school year, that I promise; but I will like some suggestions for what you want me to do during the year, because, as said before, I don't have much of a plot in mind until I hit the forth year.**


	39. Chapter 39: New Friends, Old Friends Y3

**Chapter XXXIX: New Friends, Old Friends**

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: Notable fans get inserts. It's time for me to start putting in some human, fan-inspired OC's. It will give me something else to focus on other than the big five. Also, there have been a ****_lot_**** of questions as to whether or not Hiccup is going to lose his leg… ****_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU SICK, TWISTED, PEOPLE!?_****! Hiccup is rather attached to that leg! Alright, I do plan on hacking it off, but in a later year, so don't worry you bloodthirsty savages, you will see the day Hiccup deals with a slight dismemberment. **

Pippa was excited that the sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor, and she sat down right next to her brother for the feast.

"See, Pippa, here we won't be going hungry, and the tables will be like this for every meal." Jack told her as he handed her some potatoes. Pippa piled her plate with all of the goodies within her reach and ate them with gusto until she stuffed herself.

"Whoa, take it easy, Lass, you'll be eating tomorrow, three large meals at that too." Merida told her.

"I'll pace myself tomorrow, but not today." She replied.

∫ µ ∫

"Wow, the white-haired prankster has a sister, who would've thought about that?" A boy sitting across from Hiccup said. His name was Ivan VonGrimm, and he was in the same year as Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Elsa, and Rapunzel. With brown hair and green eyes, he was a fairly handsome chap, with a talent for Herbology and Potions, like Rapunzel. Normally he was the quiet type, but he was good for earning several House Points per day.

"We've actually met her before, and she is a sweetie." Rapunzel replied while gesturing to Elsa and Hiccup.

"Is she at all like her mischievous brother?" Ivan asked.

"They're close, but she doesn't like to cause the trouble Jack does." Elsa replied.

"Ivan, I think that this is the longest conversation you've been in with us. What's that all about, why didn't you talk with us?" Rapunzel asked.

"You, Hiccup, Elsa, and those two Gryffindors you hang out with are in such a tight relationship that it's hard to get in on what's going on with you guys." He replied.

"Well you can start telling people that we're open to having some more friends." Rapunzel told him.

"She's right. Last year, we befriended the red-haired Slytherin talking with Hans and Gregor Isles over there. Her name is Ariel, and she's in Advanced Transfiguration with me." Hiccup stated.

"Alright, I'll spread the word… It may also help if you guys started sitting next to other people in classes, if you're comfortable with that." Ivan replied.

They continued on with their feast, but Elsa often caught glances of Hans Isles arguing between his older brother, Gregor, and Ariel over at the Slytherin table, no doubt they were re-hashing about the events that took place at the end of the previous year, where Ariel got fed up with him teasing her and turned him into a mermaid… and Gregor was taking Ariel's side.

"So, Rapunzel, I take it that Gothel has no idea what Iago told us." Hiccup whispered.

"If she does, then she didn't say or do anything to suggest that she knows. Do you guys really think that we can trust Iago?"

"Jafar did, and I don't think that bird is all that brave and noble. We threatened to hurt him and he spilled the beans right away." Hiccup replied.

"Still, I can't imagine Mother being sinister." Rapunzel stated.

Ω £ Ω

Up in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, Merida approached Iago's cage and told him: "Hello, I brought ye some fruit and nuts."

She filled his golden bowl with the fruit and nuts and stepped back as Iago gorged himself on the food. He soon wiped his beak with his wing and asked: "Would you mind letting me out tonight? If you keep feeding me like this I'll get too plump to fly."

"Aye, I should, but ye wouldn't want to cross paths with Toothless. He remembers who ye used to belong to and he's not accepting ye as one o' us yet." Merida told him.

"Good point. Good night, Merida." He replied.

"Good night, my pretty bird."

∫ µ ∫

Jack kissed his sister's head before he went to bed and told her where he would be if she needed him.

"Can I sit with you during breakfast in the morning?" Pippa asked.

"You can sit with me for all meals, unless I can't be there." Jack replied. He patted her shoulder and told her: "Now, go to your room and make a friend. I won't be there for your classes, and sometimes my friends and Quidditch practice takes up my free time, but I promise that I'll keep the fun going between the two of us."

He escorted Pippa to the bedroom and sent her inside, where some girls eagerly asked Pippa several questions about what they heard about her troublemaking brother. Her answers were met with both laughter and groans of annoyance, since Jack didn't like to spare anyone from his trickery.

Ω £ Ω

Morning brought the start of the new school year, and Hiccup's first class was Advanced Transfiguration with Maleficent and Ariel. He met up with Ariel in the halls, and they walked in together, only to take one look at Maleficent and then step back in surprise and confusion. Students took Maleficent as just a witch who happened to have horns on her head, but today, she donned a pair of dark feathered wings that were so large that they dragged behind her. When she met the eyes of her shocked students, she shuffled her wings and told Ariel and Hiccup: "Impressive, aren't they? Let me just say that I had a very eventful summer, and before I came to Hogwarts, I had a few dark periods in my past involving a commoner who became a king."

"Excuse me, but what are you now?" Hiccup asked.

"I am, and always will be, a fairy." Maleficent replied spreading her wings slightly. She gestured that they sit down and began her lesson, and although she could hear them thinking about how they wanted to hear the story of how she lost and regained her wings, she did not tell the story.

∫ µ ∫

Not long after the lessons, the five friends went out to the forest to catch up with Toothless and the dragons who've followed them to school. The Night Fury snarled at Merida, or rather the parrot perched on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Toothless, Iago is my friend." Merida told him. He settled down a little bit, but then he cast a glare at Hiccup.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"They just told me that they had a great time spending the summer with their riders, while you and I were separated!" Toothless snarled.

"It's not safe for you on Berk! Every other Viking there would love to have the honor to mount your head on their wall as a hunting trophy. My own dad would love to most of all! Especially after what happened to my mother." Hiccup replied.

"What happened to her?" Jack asked.

"She was taken by dragons when I was a baby, and we believe that they killed her. I never knew her, but my dad sure misses her from time to time. So, it only makes him hate dragons even more. I'm sorry, Toothless, but you're better off here during the summer, until I can prove to my dad that dragons aren't mindless killing machines." Hiccup stated.

"What about what happened with the Red Death?" Toothless asked.

"He doesn't know what to think of it, but he has told me that he was ashamed that _he _didn't kill it." Hiccup replied. Toothless turned to pout behind one of Dagger's wings. Hiccup signed and told him: "I do miss you over the summer. The only dragon I had to talk to was a Deadly Nadder by the name of Stormfly, and she just insisted that I would be her Alpha."

"Whoa, you're a dragon's Alpha now?" Iago questioned.

"She insisted." Hiccup replied, making sure that he left out the fact that Stormfly was Berk's guard dragon. Iago flapped over to Hiccup's shoulder and told him: "It's power like that Jafar and his Master are after. That's why you guys found us with the Red Death. They had to go to the dragons, but they just come to you. How do you do it?"

"It comes pretty easily when I can turn into a dragon and have a Dragonstone." He replied.

"Can I see it?" Iago asked looking for the armband Hiccup kept in it. Hiccup rolled his eyes and rolled up his sleeve telling Iago: "Touch it and I'll pluck you."

Iago took one look and his eyes lit up.

"Oh great, the parrot has a taste for treasure." Elsa stated.

"Aye, when he was acting as my spy, sometimes he'd take coins instead o' food." Merida replied.

"Iago, what do you need gold for?" Rapunzel asked with a giggle.

"Hey, I like living in the lap of luxury, and sometimes an ordinary birdcage doesn't cut it."

"Yer problem is that yer spoiled rotten. Would it kill ye to live with some modesty?" Merida asked.

"In the same way it would kill you when I stop mocking your mother and queen!" Iago squawked loud enough for Hiccup to bring his hands to his ears. He shooed the bird away.

"Ye-ye wouldn't!" Merida gasped. Iago's mockery was the one thing that kept Merida from spiraling into boredom during her princess lessons.

"I could." Iago replied.

"Ye really were evil weren't ye? Everything ye said about Jafar, his Master, an' Gothel was true wasn't it?"

"I find that speaking the truth is often crueler than lying. Oh, and did I forget to mention that there's this one animagus who _really_ has it in for you? You know him as Mor'du." Iago replied.

"Ok, I think we've crossed a line here. Calm down and show your humanity people! Iago, I have one question for you: should I stay with Mother Gothel for the summers?" Rapunzel said.

"If I were you, I'd be pushing to go back to your home at the palace. One tower is no place for a princess, and Gothel just wants to keep you with her because of your healing and rejuvenation powers. The only reason she wants your love is so that you'll stay with her. If you threatened to cut your hair in front of her, her true colors would come out, and believe me, from what I heard about the days before you were born, you do not want to see them." He replied while ruffling his feathers and shuddering. Rapunzel tugged on a tuft of her hair and stroked it nervously.

"There's no need to worry, Rapunzel, Gothel is far away from here and you're with us, safe and sound." Elsa told her. When Rapunzel didn't lighten up, she conjured up a snowball and threw it at Iago, striking him with a squawk as he fell to the ground.

"ELSA!" Her friends exclaimed. Merida dug the shivering parrot out of the snowball and set him back on her shoulder.

"What, I can't have a sense of humor or a side of mischief?" Elsa asked innocently. Not only were her friends giving her looks, but so were the dragons.

"It's not a side we normally see in you." Jack replied. Elsa shook her head at him.

∫ µ ∫

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Jack and Merida found Pippa getting a start on her homework. Jack went over to her and ruffled her hair and sat down to help her wherever she needed it. In the meantime, Merida went up to the dorm to put Iago back in his cage and get working on her homework as well.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup, Elsa and Rapunzel started working on their homework too. Now, while Rapunzel was excellent at Potions, she was rather clumsy at Transfiguration, so that's where Hiccup helped her, and Rapunzel helped Hiccup with potions. Elsa was great with helping people with their Charms homework.

A little while into their study session, Ivan VonGrimm entered the room with two other friends in their year.

"Excuse me, can we join you?" Ivan asked.

"Of course, come sit with us." Elsa beckoned.

The first friend Ivan introduced was a girl by the name of Vanilla Winters. She had radiant ginger hair, but not to the intensity of Merida's, with sky blue eyes, and an impressive pallor. The other was Jenny Granger, another fair girl with intense sapphire eyes and brown hair. Vanilla appeared to be the sweetest girl ever, but she was the apple in Professor Northland's eye in Defense Against the Dark Arts, that was her strength. Jenny always seemed to be somewhat manic, she hated pears with a passion, and always looked at them in hopes that they'd suddenly combust, but she also had a deep love for animals, and looked forward to the Care of Magical Creatures classes for the year.

The trio sat with Hiccup, Elsa, and Rapunzel, and finally they found out just how open and friendly the group really was. They just needed to be approached. All six students acknowledged the presence of the other five, and provided help to each other. Soon, the bases for forming friendships were forming.

"Well, we'll have to do this again sometime." Jenny stated as she collected her homework and headed upstairs. When Ivan and Vanilla left, Elsa looked to Hiccup and asked: "So, is there more to the story about how you lost your mother?"

Rapunzel listened intently.

"Dad told me that she was taken during a dragon raid while trying to protect me. In the meantime, Dad rescued me from our burning house. He says that it was during that raid where I got this faint scar on my chin." Hiccup replied.

"I feel sorry that you never got to know her." Elsa told him.

"Thanks Elsa… You know, sometimes, ever since I began learning to love my gift of being both human and dragon, I wonder how my mother would've reacted if I showed her my special ability. You already know what I fear my father would do to me."

"She's your mother, and I'm sure that she'd still love you." She replied. Hiccup smiled and gave her a good night hug before heading off to bed.

"Now I'm starting to miss my parents… My real parents." Rapunzel spoke. Elsa wrapped an arm around her and headed upstairs with her.

Ω £ Ω

**Wow, this chapter turned out longer than I had hoped, well Iago kind of got away from me in that one section when they were with the dragons. Ok, well I do hope that I have this thing set up for another exciting year and that you guys like my introductions to some OC's. Also, if you know who you are in the story, and do not like something I can edit it. Also, if you're not a fan-based OC yet and ant to be, leave me a name for yourself and a description in the reviews. I'll be happy to do this for you, but do remember that your character will be at my mercy!**

**Please review! **


	40. Chapter 40: The Seer

**Chapter XL: The Seer**

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw third years were sharing their Divination classes together. The class was taught by Professor Sanders, a short and somewhat stout man who wore golden robes and a pointed hat to hide his distracting and wild hair. He spoke as little as possible, favoring his students to figure out the majority of the subject on their own. He started by giving the basic overview and then turned his students to focus on what it was they were doing. Today, they were reading tea leaves, and poor Hiccup did not have a taste for it. Jack could tolerate it just fine, and the princesses enjoyed it.

"Ugh, Professor, is it possible that I could get something to sweeten it?" Hiccup asked. Sanders simply shook his head and wiggled a forefinger 'no' to him, and he also couldn't simply pawn it off on a friend. So, so far Hiccup wasn't enjoying the class.

Elsa was the first one to finish her cup, and she waited for her partner, Jenny to finish her cup before they began. Jenny was having issues with the flavor too, and she blamed pears for it, but when she finished, she and Elsa switched cups and opened their books.

"Ok, I see… um… a sun for happiness and a flying bird for freedom. So, you're going to find freedom and happiness… Wow, that's a nice fortune, Jenny, what's mine like?" Elsa said.

"I'm not sure you want to hear it. There's some good in here, but what's bad is pretty dark." Jenny replied

"I can handle it. Give me the bad stuff first."

"I see a symbol of your heart, there's a dagger breaking it amidst a dark sea. Your heart will be broken with loss, and you yourself will be lost. I see small omens of fear too. However, I see omens of love triumphing over them. Whatever bad is coming your way, love is the answer." Jenny told Elsa. She looked into Elsa's wide and confused eyes, and offered her cup back so she could see for herself. Likewise, Elsa returned the cup to Jenny and looked into her own. Elsa's cup shook in her hand as the omens confirmed what Jenny told her. As she looked into it, she noticed frost creeping over the cup and quickly set it back on the table and slipped on a pair of silk gloves she kept in her robes.

Over at Jack and Hiccup's table, things have also taken a dark turn.

"Alright, Hiccup, I… I see the sun for happiness, there's a lot of happiness in here. Also, there's love coming into your life, not the kind of husband-and-wife love, but more of a familial love… Hiccup, what do you plan on doing in the future?" Jack said. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and looked into Jack's cup, and his eyes widened. He told Jack that the future held strong friendship for him, but that friendship would lead him to a sacrifice.

"Well, what am I sacrificing?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell. It's not showing." Hiccup replied.

Rapunzel and Merida were also sharing a table.

"Ok, well, I see a guardian. Someone in your life is going to come and aid you through a troubling event." Rapunzel told Merida. She and Rapunzel cast a glance over to Hiccup and Jack's table, and also a quick glance over to Elsa.

"Oaf, that's going to be interesting." Merida stated. She looked into Rapunzel's cup, when suddenly she felt as if her eyes were on fire!

"AAAIIIEEEE! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Merida screamed as she thrashed about with her hands covering her eyes, she continued screaming and thrashing, causing table and chair to tip over and cups to break. Her friends and other fellow Gryffindors were getting to their feet trying to see if they could spot what was wrong with Merida, and then, during one moment, she was finally still, and her hand left her eyes, and she opened them, showing that they were now nothing but white, and they were glowing! The problem was that she was still screaming and shouting at what she was seeing. Jack, Rapunzel, and Professor Sanders finally got to her and took her arms and escorted her out of the room with Sanders dismissing the class as they left.

"Hiccup, what do you suspect that was all about?" Elsa asked. He shrugged his shoulders to her, so she took his wrist and ran after Sanders and their friends.

∫ µ ∫

Sanders led Jack and Rapunzel to the Hospital Wing with Merida in their arms. Her eyes were still glowing white and she was still squirming.

"Merida, what is going on with you?" Jack asked.

"Jack, is that you?" Merida asked as if she was calling out into he distance. Sanders opened the door to the infirmary and led the group inside where they set Merida on a cot. Sanders pulled out a cloth bag and reached into it, pulling out a handful of what looked like golden sand. He held it over Merida's head and sprinkled it around her.

As the glow in Merida's eyes dimmed, Hiccup and Elsa entered the room and met up with the others.

"Professor, what happened to her?" Hiccup asked.

"H-Hiccup?" Merida said weakly.

"We're all here." Jack told her. Merida's eyes gradually returned to their normal state of bright blue, and when Jack and Rapunzel's faces came into focus she reached up and hugged the two of them.

"Oi, I don't know what happened. I was trying to read yer tea leaves, Rapunzel, an' suddenly my eyes felt like they were on fire, and all these pictures started flashing through my eyes!" Merida told them.

"What did you see? You were screaming quite loudly, and you did a good job tearing the classroom apart during your episode." Jack said.

"I-I saw all of us, my mother with a scowl on her face; and a woman who reminded me of my mother but her face was longer, and she looked a bit savage. I also saw Mor'du, fire, the dragons, breaking ice, and this terrible image of cruel bright yellow eyes. We were all there too, and so was Iago at some points. It was just a mess of images, nothing was all that clear, and they just seemed to flash before my face." Merida told them. What Merida said seemed to make Sanders step back. He seemed both worried and in awe with Merida.

"Child, you should rest, the magic sand I sprinkled over you will help you to fall asleep. You four keep her company for a while, I need to get going." Sanders old them. His students nodded and he headed out of the infirmary.

Ω £ Ω

"Headmaster Lunar, I have something to report about the Princess of DunBroch." Sanders stated.

"Go on, please tell." Lunar replied.

"During class, as we were reading tea leaves, she had an episode where she started seeing images flashing before her eyes. Manfred Lunar, she is a seer and she has seen the eyes of the Master of Darkness. You never mentioned that you chose a seer, and her ability isn't controlled." Sanders told him.

"You're right, she was supposed to be a telekinetic, and she is, but it appears that I accidentally gave her a gift I didn't mean for her to have. Oh that poor girl, she'll see things that she'll wish she didn't. I can't take away a gift I've given, but I'll teach her to control it myself, and I'm sure that after some training, she'll learn the benefits of her gift."

"Manfred, is there a way to keep the things she sees from happening?" Sanders asked.

"Yes, Merida has the power to chose her own path and to alter fate with this gift. Go back to your classroom, Sandy, I'll take care of Merida." Manfred replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Please review and let me know if you'd like an OC insert of your own, give me a name and description for your character, and I can work my magic!**


	41. Chapter 41: Crash 2

**Chapter XLI: Crash 2**

As the weeks passed, and Headmaster Lunar did everything in his power to teach Merida how to use her powers as a seer, and helped her to develop her powers as a telekinetic. Visit after visit Merida grew stronger, through her telekinesis she could command a pencil to draw a portrait to the quality of a good black and white photo, when it used to be just a simple doodle. Now as a seer, she could block out visions she didn't want to see or didn't have the time to bother with, learning this really helped when they started to creep up on her during her classes. It took a while for her friends to get the concept that it was actually bad for her to be 'shaken out' of the visions, as he needed to learn how to get out of them on her own. The technique she developed to control the visions was a matter of focus and self-discipline. She would often tell herself in a voice to mock her mother's: "An archer does not lose her sights of the target!" Which translated as: "Focus on reality Merida!"

Pretty soon, Merida mastered the technique of getting out of visions when they inconvenienced her. After that, Headmaster Lunar taught Merida how to induce visions and sort out the images. He told her to focus on one face or object, and then the visions will become clearer and they actually played out before Merida's eyes like a motion picture.

"Merida, tell me what you see." Manfred spoke, his voice sounded distant to her.

"I see a woman, she reminds me of me mum, except her eyes are blue an' her face is longer, and more pointed." She replied.

"What is she doing?" Manfred Lunar asked.

"She's just gathering food in a forest… Her movements and behavior seem savage, it's as if she's been living as a wild animal for a while. She's wearing some rather raggedy clothing too and is holding a staff. I wonder who she is." Merida replied.

"You've never met this woman before?"

"No, I only see her in these visions." Merida replied.

"Alright, come out of the vision now." Lunar told her.

_An archer does not lose her sights of the target._ Merida thought to herself. She repeated the phrase in her head three times and came out of the vision.

"You seem really fascinated with this woman. Why is that?" Lunar asked.

"My mum is a very proper queen. As for me, all I want is me freedom, _this_ woman, whomever she is, has it an' still her face reminds me o' me mum. I think I can look at her and admire her, I love Mum, but this stranger has something that I'd like for myself, I can see it within her." Merida replied.

"Perhaps you'll meet her someday." Lunar told her, after that he dismissed her.

Ω £ Ω

A few days have passed, and Merida was sitting up late during a Friday Night with Iago, looking out the window. It was a beautiful autumn night, but if this were during the summer she'd take Braveheart out for a flight. As she was looking at the sky, she noticed that some of the stars were blinking, but stars don't blink!

She followed the flying shadow wondering if it was one of their dragons going out for an evening flight, but ruffled Iago's feathers to get him to stand alert.

"What was that for?" He whispered.

"There's a dragon flying about outside. It's moving pretty fast." Merida replied.

Suddenly, she heard the dragon roaring and watched as its shadow plummeted into the forest. Merida stood up in alarm and opened the window. On the ground she noticed a boulder and used her telekinetic powers to bring it up by her feet.

"Iago, fetch me my wand and robe please." Merida spoke as she collected her bow and quiver. Iago took her Hazel wand in his beak and her robe in his talons, flew them over to her, and made his perch on Merida's shoulder after she got the robe on. Merida stepped on the boulder and floated down to the edge of the forest.

"Lumos." Merida whispered, lighting the tip of her wand.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Iago asked.

"Quiet Iago, for all we know it could've been Braveheart or one of our other dragons who crashed." Merida replied.

"Dragons don't just plummet out of the sky you know." Iago told her. Getting annoyed, Merida handed her wand to Iago and drew an arrow from her quiver to make the parrot feel safer.

As they ventured further into the forest, Merida heard the low growls of dragons, and she could pick out Toothless and Braveheart's, they were pretty vocal for a moment, but then they fell quiet shortly after that. They didn't make any sound of alarm, they were just quiet.

Finally, Merida found the dragons lounging about on the forest floor, but there was a totally new dragon there! It was big, with frills on its head, with a face to resemble an owl's, and it greeted Merida by spreading out two of its _four_ wings, and roaring! The great noise quickly summoned a masked and caped figure wearing armor! Some pieces looked like they were made of shed claws and spikes from other dragons.

Merida readied her bow, but did not point it at the strange lady, as she moved low on the ground to investigate Merida. The princess called over Braveheart to stand by her and ignite herself on low flames. The figure stepped back and removed the mask, and the face revealed made Merida's eyes widen and drop her weapon.

"It's you, I've seen you before in my visions!" Merida exclaimed, then with a quizzical expression on her face she asked: "Who are you?"

The strange woman met Merida's eyes, earning a low growl from Braveheart as a caution.

"Valka." She said quietly. Valka gently placed a hand on Braveheart's snout and gave her a scratch under the chin, which soon caused her to collapse. She returned her attention to Merida and pulled out a wand from her belt, it looked like it was made from Willow wood and the shape, from what Merida could tell, had some similarities to Hiccup's.

"Now, who are you?" Valka asked with a light of distrust in her eyes.

"Merida, Princess of DunBroch and student of Hogwarts." She replied boldly.

"Hey, Merida, she's got a wand, you may want to take a step back." Iago whispered.

The four-winged dragon moaned and Valka retreated over to him.

"There, there, Cloudjumper, you're going to be fine, it's just a broken leg. Nothing I can't fix for you." Valka whispered. She pulled out a clay jar and poured the contents into Cloudjumper's maw. When he was calm again, Valka returned her attention to Merida saying: "You said that you've seen me in visions. What exactly have you seen?"

"Just things that looked like daily routines and your face. I get the feeling that you keep more dragon company than you do humans, and that you're very independent. I'm a seer, and I don't know why, but you've shown up in my visions. There must be a connection between us or something… Maybe through the dragons. I'm not too sure. I know! Tomorrow I'll come back here with my friends, I have one who's a bit of a dragon expert!" Merida replied.

"I'll be staying here anyway, it takes a while for a Stormcutter to heal a broken leg, even with magic." She replied.

"Alright, I'll come in the morning. It's nice to see you in person now." Merida told her.

Ω £ Ω

As the dawn rose, Merida shook Jack awake, and they ran over to the Ravenclaw Tower to collect Rapunzel, Elsa, and Hiccup.

"C'mon, hurry up, we're going to meet the woman from my visions, the free woman!" Merida called over to her friends as they hurried through the halls trying to keep up with their friend and her parrot.

They made it to the forest and their dragons greeted them with enthusiasm before they could meet up with the strange woman from Merida's vision, and they saw that she wasn't kidding when she said that her face reminded Merida of Queen Elinor's. They had close to the same hair color, their eyes and eyebrows were the same shape, similar skin tone, and they were fairly close to the same age too, the big difference was that the stranger's face was longer and more pointed.

Merida was about to introduce her friends to Valka, but she had a curious look in her eyes and approached Hiccup, looking at him from head to toe, and taking note of a scar on his chin.

"Could it be?" She asked.

"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked taking a step back.

"N-no, you were only a babe… but a mother never forgets." Valka replied. Hiccup and his friends all gasped with their eyes widening briefly.

"Wait, hold on for a second, you're my _mother_, do you realize how crazy this sounds?" Hiccup asked, and Valka, seeing her son with a Night Fury, began running off beckoning the kids to follow her.

"I have questions! Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing? They said that you were dead! Everyone thinks that you've been eaten by… dragons." Hiccup said as he soon met Valka's Stormcutter. He gasped as he saw the impressive four-winged beast. Elsa, Jack, and Rapunzel stared at the dragon in awe.

"Oh Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me. He must've thought that I belonged with his nest. A home to the great Bewilderbeast! All nests have their queen but _this_ is the king of all dragons. With icy breath the graceful giant built our home, and in return all dragons follow his command… Except for the babies, who listen to no one. It's a beautiful sanctuary for dragons of all breeds to live in peace. I've lived with them for thirteen years, learning their secrets, and rescuing them from trappers. I can teach all of you everything I know about them, if you'd like." Valka told them.

"That sounds amazing." Hiccup replied.

"And, you're not upset?" Valka asked him.

"It's a bit much to wrap my head around. It's not everyday you find out that your mother is some crazy, feral, vigilante, dragon-lady." He replied.

"She's a witch too, Hiccup, she has a wand." Merida interjected.

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed. Valka smiled to her son and showed him a Willow wand with a dragon's head carved into the base, wings for a handle, and the rest of the length was a somewhat wavy tail. It was very similar to Hiccup's wand.

"So that's where I get the magic from!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Well, at least I'm not boring… right?" Valka replied.

"The thing is, Dad never mentioned that you were magical." Hiccup told her.

"I didn't use my powers that often around him. Mostly I was a healer for the tribe, but my strongest class was Defense Against the Dark Arts." She replied. She looked down at Toothless and asked Hiccup: "May I have a look at him?" Hiccup nodded.

"He's beautiful, oh, I've never seen a Night Fury this close before. Oh, he's your age! No wonder you gotten along so well! Oh yeh, oh yeh, retractable teeth! Incredible! How did you manage to bond with him?"

"Hiccup and I had a flying lesson, but I lost control of my broom and he flew after me. We crashed here and we found Toothless in this forest with a nasty wound on his leg. Hiccup healed it for him." Jack replied, leaving out the bit where Hiccup wanted to kill Toothless.

"So, what does your father think of your Night Fury friend?" Valka asked Hiccup.

"He doesn't even know that I have a dragon friend. He doesn't even know that we've all have been taking care of dragons. No one does. It's not something we can just throw out in the open, and you know Dad." He replied.

"So Berk is still a land of kill or be killed." Valka spoke with a tone of disappointment. Not for Hiccup, but for her tribe. Then the group told Valka of how hey discovered an evil dragon, a Red Death, and told how they destroyed it to save Berk. Despite Valka's beliefs, she agreed that an Alpha who ate its own dragons had to be destroyed. Merida stroked Iago as they told the story.

"Exactly what happened during the night you were taken?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, Berk is a land of kill or be killed, but I believed that peace was possible… not a very popular opinion, but then a dragon broke into our home, finding you in the cradle. I rushed in to protect you, but what I saw was proof of what I believed in. This wasn't a viscous beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature whose soul reflected my own. I interrupted the dragon as he was looking over you, and his claw gave you that scar on you chin. He looked at me in intelligence and showed no threat, until your father came in to drive him away. I stopped him from attacking by touching him, and that was when Cloudjumper, here, took me in his claws and flew me away. You and your father nearly died that night because I couldn't kill a dragon."

"It runs in the family. Growing up with the Viking morale, I wanted to kill Toothless to impress Dad, but I couldn't, instead I healed his wound and we bonded." Hiccup replied.

"Well, I'm glad things turned out for the better for the two of you." Valka stated. Cloudjumper gave a roar and got up to his feet.

"Oh, you're better again! That's great! So, tell me, can you fly those dragons I've met?" Valka said while saddling up on Cloudjumper. They saddled up on their dragons, except for Rapunzel, who didn't have a dragon.

"Rapunzel, come ride with me!" Elsa called to her.

"Why is she the only one without a dragon?" Valka asked the group.

"She couldn't ride a dragon on the account that she can't have her hair cut. Those locks are enchanted!" Jack replied. He gave Dagger a tap and the dragon took flight, and without any commands, the remaining dragons flew after them soaring over the forest. It was at this point where Iago lost his grip on Merida's shoulder.

After flying through the air, and feeling the freedom, Valka stood proudly on Cloudjumper's back and declared for the whole group to hear: "This is what it is to be a dragon!" She was so lost in the wind and freedom that she was completely oblivious to the fact that Hiccup's friends were trying to hold back sniggers and were exchanging looks. When Valka met Hiccup's eyes again, he called out: "It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. Right guys?"

"Yes!" They called back. Hiccup turned back to Valka and asked her: "Can you do this?"

Without any other warning, Hiccup suddenly leapt out of his saddle and began spiraling into a dive. For a moment Valka felt panic, and then took notice that no one was diving after him! Looking down, Hiccup's form blurred, and then Valka saw a pair of navy and violet wings extend, and another Night Fury rose up to meet her.

"Hiccup?" Valka said with bright eyes and a smile. Hiccup made a trilling sound and nodded his head.

"Incredible! He's a dragon!" Valka exclaimed.

"You're not upset?" Jack asked.

"How can I be upset? He's my son, and he's amazing!" Valka called back to him. She looked back to Hiccup and called out to him: "Show me what you can do!" With that Hiccup and Toothless exchanged looks and accelerated to their highest speeds to the point where they made the air whistle with their wings. They performed tight and complex maneuvers together, and simply watching them fly was a delight to Valka.

∫ µ ∫

When they landed, Valka went right over to Hiccup and looked him over briefly. He extended his wings for her, retracted his teeth and popped them back out again, he even flexed his fins too. In the meantime, Merida spotted a certain parrot perched on a tree branch and called him down.

"Hiccup, this is incredible. How did you manage this?" Valka asked. He morphed back into his human form and told her: "I discovered it by accident, actually. When we first met Toothless Rapunzel snapped a twig after I had healed him. He snarled at them and I stepped in between him and my friends, unbeknownst to me, I became a Night Fury. I found out what had happened to me when Elsa showed me my reflection in a pocket mirror."

"He screamed when he saw it though." Elsa interjected.

"I can believe that. Hiccup was surprised… and I take it that Stoick doesn't know about this gift of yours either." Valka replied.

"Not one clue… I'm afraid that he'll kill me if he ever found out. However, he deserves to know the truth about dragons, and someday I plan to show him. I just need a time and place where I can take him by surprise and then give him everything quick enough so he can't react right away, and that I also have an escape route." Hiccup told her.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck with that. Really, I do, but if there's one thing that I know about Stoick, is that he is not so easily changed… but he does care for you deeply, hopefully things will turn out well when he finds out about the dragons and your gift."

"Excuse me, Valka, have ye ever been a dragon?" Merida asked.

"I can't change forms like my son, but I've made a couple potions before. I became a Guardian, a dragon with four legs, large wings, and a long tail native to Western Europe, and then a Stormcutter, like Cloudjumper. Those were good days…but a Night Fury, that must be amazing!"

"It is." Hiccup replied, then he told her: "However, my friends also have special talents. Elsa and Jack are elementals, Merida is a seer and a telekinetic, and Rapunzel is the healer."

"Wow, they all sound wonderful." Valka replied.

"Yeah, they come in handy, especially since trouble seems to follow me wherever I go." Jack told her.

"Maybe you'd be in trouble less often if you weren't actively causing it! Turning the Slytherin common room into a full-blown pond, how did you even come up with that? Ariel told me that it even included fish and plants." Hiccup responded.

"Oh come on, wasn't it fun to see Hans Isles come out of the dorm soaked to the bone? Ariel also told me that she loved that prank." Jack replied. Rapunzel quickly told Valka that they were talking about a girl who shared Advanced Transfiguration with Hiccup.

"She's a mermaid!" Hiccup exclaimed. Pretty soon after that, Elsa conjured up two snowballs and them at their heads telling them to break it up.

"Sorry." The boys told the girls, but Valka simply laughed in finding Jack's prank amusing.

"Valka, I saw Cloudjumper's crash last night. Exactly how did that happen?" Merida asked. This question caught the attention of everyone, including the dragons.

"It was strange, there were these creatures, they reminded me of thestrals except they didn't have wings, but they had these glowing yellow eyes, and they galloped on they air. When they got close and closed Cloudjumper's wings, I noticed that their coats appeared to be made up of this black sand. Once Cloudjumper started falling they galloped off."

"Hold on, _black sand_?" Hiccup questioned. Valka nodded, and from underneath his shirt, Hiccup tugged on a leather string from around his neck, and tied to it was a vial of black powder and Hiccup told her: "During a dragon raid I spotted a man riding a Night Fury, he commanded the dragons, and I let out a scream of anger which released some magic and it sent a shockwave that drove the dragons away, and I also struck the Night Fury, only it disintegrated into this black sand. It was how I discovered that I was a wizard, and when I collected this, I figured that this rider had something to do with your disappearance, so I told myself that I wouldn't take this vial off until I knew that he was gone."

Valka looked at the vial's contents and nodded, the sand inside was identical to those from the creatures that attacked her. So Hiccup put the vial back around his neck and tucked in his shirt.

"How is it that we've never seen that before?" Jack asked.

"I don't normally sleep or bathe with it on, but when it is on, it's tucked under my clothes. Every time I sleep with it, I get these rather disturbing dreams." Hiccup replied.

"It may be best if you didn't wear it then, but then you said that you've had it for years." Valka said. She looked to the sky and stated: "It's getting close to noon already, you may want to get back to the castle for some lunch… and I think I'll stay in this forest for a while."

The group took turns shaking Valka's hand, but Hiccup departed by giving her a hug and saying: "It's great to have you back."

"It's good to see you again too; but let me leave with this last word: Please don't tell your father that you've found me just yet. I can't go back to Berk knowing everything I know about dragons and still know that Berk attacks them. I want to return to Berk when it makes peace with the dragons."

"I want that for you and Berk too." Hiccup replied, and then he took off after his friends. When he caught up with them, he told Merida: "Thanks for this day, I don't think I've ever felt happier, and now I finally have a parent that I know who'll accept me for everything that I am!"

"Aye, yer welcome… I did not see that coming, the fact that she's your mother an' all." She replied.

"Hiccup, may I see that vial on the string?" Iago asked. He looked at the bird and slowly took off his makeshift necklace and held it in front of Iago.

"I was worried about that. I know exactly who sent those dragons and ponies after you and your mother. It was Jafar's Master. You must've been the one who shot him with light then. Let me tell you, the Dark Master hates all of you, but he hates you most of all, Hiccup. After all you were the one who got the Dragonstone, your dragon gave the final shot to the Red Death, and he's still recovering from that one shot you gave him." Iago replied. Hiccup gulped.

"Well we can honestly say that this Master you keep talking about started the whole thing." Rapunzel told them. Iago was about to say something back, but Merida clamped his beak shut and they returned to Hogwarts for lunch.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, the vial Hiccup has with the black sand had its first mention in Chapter 2 and after that I kind of forgot about it. Sorry! Also, thank you to those who've given me possible inserts. I'll see what I can do with them. You may have to show patience until I can get to them. I'll try to throw some more in on the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	42. Chapter 42:Girls' Bathroom (New OC's)

**Chapter XLII: Girls' Bathroom **

**Sorry, I forgot to mention that the Guardian dragon breed was actually a reference to my first story ****Resurfaced and a Dragonstone****. Also more fan-based OC's coming up! Carry on!**

After classes on the next Monday, a mix of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls decided to freshen up in the bathroom. The girls, Elsa, Merida, and Rapunzel, and including Vanilla Winters and two Gryffindor girls, whom Merida brought with her, by names of: Emily Gawain and Ally Lancer. Normally Emily was a reserved, quiet type, but she was rather skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she displayed a mannerism that was fit for a princess. She held firm to virtues such as patience and loyalty, but Jack's pranks have often rewarded him in being chased by her out of anger. She was average in height with raven hair and sapphire eyes, and was also a dedicated animal lover. Ally was very petite, with dark red hair, to the point where it was almost maroon and electric blue eyes. She was like the opposite of Emily, she was proud and a bit too-cocky for her own good. With the ability to perform strong spells with ease, and a great ego, Ally convinced that she'd become one of the greatest witches to attend Hogwarts. The problem was that she was so powerful, it was easy for her to lose control of the simple spells for putting too much power in them. She was almost as troublesome as Jack, but she had some tributes that redeemed her from her over-inflated ego: for one thing, she'd be willing to help a friend if they were having trouble with performing a spell without condescending tones. Sure, she was boastful, and egotistical, but she had her heart in the right place.

When they entered the bathroom, they found out that a certain Slytherin girl had already filled the tubs with water. She swam within the waters gracefully until she took notice of the new arrivals and popped her head out of the water.

"Good evening, Ariel, would you mind if we join you?" Elsa asked.

"Come on in, the water is great!" She replied, and she sank back into the water with her fins popping through the surface for a moment.

"She's a mermaid!" Ally, Vanilla, and Emily exclaimed.

"Aye, and she's a nice one too." Merida replied while removing her robe to reveal a bathing suit and stepping into the water. Bath suits from Hogwarts made the girls looked like they were wearing modern-day sports bras and short shorts.

"Oi, the water is nice and warm!" Merida called to the other girls.

"Eh, I'm more of a cold person." Elsa told herself before stepping in.

"So, what's going on with you third years?" Ariel asked.

"The classes are going good for us so far." Emily replied.

"Especially when it comes to me and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm close to being the top of the class for my year." Ally boasted.

"Aye, just one step below me." Merida replied.

"Ally, c'mon, I've told you before that modesty is a virtue." Emily stated in a tone of voice that would've done Queen Elinor proud.

"But I find that modesty can hurt you!" Ally snapped.

"Give it up, Emily, she's more stubborn than I am." Merida replied.

"Rapunzel, Elsa, Merida, is there anything new going on with the Furious Flurries?" Ariel asked.

"What, _Furious Flurries,_ where did that come from?" Elsa asked her.

"Well from what I heard from Hiccup, the five of you have something particularly special about you, and based on them, I've started thinking of possible names for your group. I thought up of 'Furious Flurries' for you and liked it. You can always change it if you don't like it."

"Well my temperament is pretty mellow, and '_flurries'_ doesn't seem to fit me either." Rapunzel spoke.

"Until we can think of something else, we can still allow Ariel to refer to us as the Furious Flurries." Elsa replied while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, so back to the question, anything exciting going on?" Ariel asked.

"Well, Hiccup met up with his long-lost mum, and turns out that Divination is going to be easier for me to get high marks than I had anticipated." Merida replied. Ally, Emily, and Vanilla gasped and begged for details. Merida refused to tell them about how they met Hiccup's mother, but she did admit that she was prone to getting visions now.

"Fascinating." Vanilla spoke when Merida admitted that she could control them.

"Wow, the best thing that happened to me this year was that Maleficent taught me this spell where I could switch my tail for a pair of legs while giving another person my fins. If someone doesn't mind, I'd like to test it in one of you." Ariel told them.

"Ye can practice on me. I'm not afraid." Merida replied. Ariel brought up her wand, pointed it at Merida's offered legs, and incanted. Merida gasped and put a hand over her mouth as the magic struck her and she felt her legs fusing together and growing scales. At the same time, Ariel's tail was splitting and losing scales.

Pretty soon the spell was over, Ariel had legs, and Merida had fins. The thing was that Merida's tail looked nothing like Ariel's. Merida's was longer with fins to resemble a betta fish, not just for the end of the tail, _all_ fins, except she had a short dorsal fin that stretched for almost half of the tail's length. It was a dark blue-green with bioluminescent spots running along the sides.

"Wow, you're a Loch Ness mermaid! I've never seen one of them before, but the lore of their beautiful tails was no exaggeration." Ariel declared.

"Do you mean to say that there are different races of merfolk?" Vanilla asked.

"Of course, just like there are different races or ethnicities of humans. Merida is Scottish, so it makes sense for her to be a Loch Ness mermaid." Ariel replied. Merida sank into the water to test her tail. She felt that it was powerful and she was moving quite gracefully with minimal effort. She did a couple laps around the tub, finding that being able to breathe underwater was fascinating, even though she almost got tangled up in Rapunzel's loose heir. Soon she surfaced again to ask Ariel: "So what do I have to do to get rid of the tail when I'm ready to get out of here?"

"Just climb out of the water, and your legs will come back to you." Ariel replied.

The seven girls sat back and enjoyed a good soak for a while in the warm water. About after ten minutes of pure relaxation, the door to the bathroom opened, and Jenny Granger stepped inside, nursing an arm in a bloody, makeshift sling.

"What happened to you, Jenny?" Rapunzel asked. Jenny made her way to a sink and washed off her arm, Rapunzel wadded over to her as Jenny told them: "I was taking a stroll on the grounds, not that far from the edge of the forest. I was enjoying myself so much that I didn't even take into account that it's a full moon tonight. Well, from the forest, a werewolf emerged. I managed to stun the creature and get away, but not without it biting me!"

The other girls gasped for her, but Rapunzel took a strand of her hair and wrapped it around Jenny's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"I'm going to help you with that wound, but I have some doubts that it will take away the curse." Rapunzel replied. Then she started to sing, making her hair glow with magic, and the wounds on Jenny's arm closed up, but scars remained.

"H-how?" Jenny stammered.

"It's a special gift I have, but please don't tell anyone else that I can do this. Some people aren't very honest, and I fear they may cut my hair, but when it's cut, it loses its power." Rapunzel told her.

"So that's why it's so long! You don't really have a choice but to let it grow out!" Ally exclaimed.

"You got me." Rapunzel admitted.

"Ally, remember, this is Rapunzel's secret now." Emily stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be willing to keep it, but on one condition, if _they_ let us in the Furious Flurries." Ally replied.

"What!?" Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida exclaimed.

"You heard me, count us in your circle of friends, share your secrets and reveal your special abilities, and then Rapunzel's secret will be safe with us." Ally told them.

"Hiccup's secret is particularly sensitive. We'll have to talk with him… and Jack, but I have my doubts that Jack will be a problem." Elsa spoke.

"I can be patient." Ally replied.

"We'll get back to ye when we can." Merida replied. It wasn't long after that when she climbed out of the water and regained her legs to get back to her dorm.

Ω £ Ω

When the girls returned to their dorms, they brought into light that Ally, Emily, and Jenny wanted to be included within their circle, and that meant no secrets were to be withheld. Jack was alright with this, so long as they left room for more boys, and accepted their offer. Hiccup on the other hand didn't want them in at first, as he was only comfortable with only Elsa, Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and now Valka knowing, but after finding out that Ally would be tempted to blab about Rapunzel's magical hair, he reluctantly accepted on the condition that he won't be forced to transform in front of them.

The Furious Flurries got together with Ally, Emily, Jenny, and also Ivan, the next day and told them that they were in with them so long as that they respected that Hiccup will reveal his hidden talent to them when he was comfortable showing it to them. Only Ally seemed to have a problem with it, but she was soon distracted when Elsa and Jack conjured up snowballs, and Merida displayed her telekinetic powers.

"Welcome to the Furious Flurries… that is unless we come up with a better group name." Elsa told them.

Ω £ Ω

**Ah, more OC's how delightful. Please note that they will be the HP equivalents of Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, and Neville Longbottom. We know them, but they're secondary characters... and naming a chapter "Girls' Bathroom" what is wrong with me? Ha, ha!**

**Please review.**


	43. Chapter 43: Hungry Like the Wolf

**Chapter XLIII: Hungry Like the Wolf **

Professor Ernest Aster was the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. Aster was tall, Australian, with silver hair with black streaks, bright green eyes, and he had tattoos on his arms. The girls found him quite charming, despite the fact that his front teeth seemed to be abnormally large, and that his ears seemed to be unusually long for a human. At this moment, he was teaching the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins.

At the very beginning of the year, he introduced his students to the delightfully cute, but frightfully ferocious jackalope. They were known for being killer rabbits, as they ate meat rather than alfalfa. Turns out that if they looked into Hiccup's eyes, they trembled with fear, it was as if they saw the dragon within him, but to that extent, the jackalopes were abnormally calm for the lesson. Professor Aster did state that sometimes these critters fell to the prey of dragons, hippogriffs, or gryphons. Speaking of gryphons, it was the creature they were learning about today. Aster brought out a glorious, majestic, creature with golden and brown feathers, the talons, head, and wings of an eagle, and the body of a lion, the gryphon was by far the most interesting creature the students have ever seen.

"The gryphon, known as a majestic and territorial predator. In flight, a gryphon can exceed the speeds of most dragons, and they are territorial enough to actually attach even the fiercest of creatures., including other gryphons. However, by demonstrating the right amount of respect, you can earn a gryphon's trust. Insult a gryphon, it may be one of the last things you'll ever do. Now, who wants to say: hi?" Professor Astor said. Most of the students stepped back, except for Hiccup, while Professor Aster took another look at the gryphon.

"Ah, Hiccup, brave fellow, come on up."

Hiccup stepped forward shyly. This creature didn't seem as intelligent as a dragon, but they were bold enough to attack them. What if, like the jackalopes, the gryphon would see the dragon within him? He held a fine posture and approached the creature slowly until it locked eyes with him and made a sound that was between an eagle's shriek and a lion's roar while flapping its wings.

"Back off and bow." Professor Astor told him. Hiccup took a couple steps back and bowed low. However, the reared up and roared at him.

"Get back, Hiccup, apparently he doesn't want you to approach him. Would anyone else like to make an approach?" Astor asked. Bravely, Elsa stepped forward. This time the Gryphon bowed to her.

"Alright, you may approach him."

Elsa stepped forward, reaching a hand out to the Gryphon, and his beak met her hand.

"Well done Elsa! Well done!" Astor declared. He then approached her and said: "He'd like for you to ride him now." Without time for a response, Elsa found herself lifted off the ground, placed on the gryphon, and suddenly found herself in the air holding tight to the gryphon's neck without causing him any pain.

The speed of which the gryphon flew was no exaggeration. The magnificent beast was flying faster than Valhalla ever had, but not quite as fast as a Night Fury. Still, flying the gryphon was an amazing feeling, and when they landed, she heard cheers and applause from her house all for her. She had never felt so confident and proud before. This was a day for her to remember.

Ω £ Ω

The Furious Flurries gathered in the library to do their homework for the evening, except for Jenny, who had her nose stuck in a book about werewolves.

"Jenny, are ye alright?" Merida asked.

"Tonight is going to be my first full moon since my bite. For some reason, I get the feeling that if I learn all I can about werewolves, I might be able to control the beast." She replied.

"That's going to be tough, werewolves lose all sense of humanity after their transformation." Hiccup told her while recalling a certain lunar cycle in his previous year.

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked.

"I've been through a similar situation for only one lunar cycle. Not exactly the most pleasant of memories, especially since I don't remember a lot of it, but it helped out for the werewolf paper we had to write." Hiccup replied.

"Ok, exactly how does that work out?" Emily asked him.

"My special ability, combined with a potion, makes for a werewolf effect for one cycle."

"I think it's time you shared your special ability with us." Ally stated.

"I'll reveal it when I feel comfortable showing it or absolutely have to." Hiccup told her with a scowl. Ally earned a light smack upside the head from Merida.

"Ow! Ok, Hiccup, you win this one." Ally said.

"Uh oh, incoming Hans Isles." Rapunzel said looking up from her books.

"Aw, look at the school's oddballs trying to make new friends. That's so adorable." Hans spoke.

"Careful on what you say, Hans, whenever you pick on people things take a bad turn for you pretty quick." Jack replied.

"Who said anything about picking on you? No, I'm actually just surprised that you're trying to bring in more friends, after all, the five of you were so close, and you'd think that there was something particularly special about you and your new companions are simply ordinary. Really, can you truly accept them into your tight circle? "Has said.

"So far we like them enough to stand up for them, especially to the likes of you." Elsa replied getting up to her feet, within seconds the remaining group stood up with her. Hans backed up a couple steps and then his older brother Gregor approached.

"Is my little brother bothering you?" Gregor asked.

"He is interrupting our study session." Ivan replied.

"Hans, come with me before I go and get Ariel to punish you again." Gregor ordered. At the mention of 'Ariel' Hans cringed for a second, recalling how she suddenly snapped after he picked fun at her and turned him into a mermaid at the end of his second year. He turned and joined his brother.

"Sorry about my brother, enjoy your study break." Gregor told the Furious Flurries.

"How is it that one brother can be such a jerk, but the other one be so nice?" Rapunzel asked.

"I wish I could answer that." Jenny replied returning her attention to the werewolf book.

Ω £ Ω

When the study session broke up, Hiccup made his way to the forest as the sun was setting to meet up with Valka again. She set up a camp at the far side of the Black Lake, and stayed with the dragons. She had gotten to know Toothless, Dagger, Braveheart, and Valhalla quite well, and all four dragons grew a liking for Cloudjumper too.

"Hiccup, what occasion brings you here tonight?" Valka asked, even though Hiccup was making an effort to pay as many visits to her, sometimes he and his friends went out to the forest to spend some time with their dragons. Tonight, however, was different.

"I came to let you know that there's a girl at school who's going to be a werewolf tonight. I know that the dragons will protect you and each other, but I don't want her to get hurt or to hurt others, she's a friend now." Hiccup told Valka. She nodded to him, and placing an arm on his shoulder, she spoke: "Then she will be safe."

Hiccup was about to thank her when he heard a whinny of a horse. Valka's eyes widened, and Hiccup turned to find a black horse with glowing yellow eyes, and a coat that looked like it was made of black sand.

"That's one of the creatures that attacked Cloudjumper." Valka told Hiccup. The sandy horse reared up and whinnied, stomping the ground with aggression, and it slowly approached them with a prowl of a wolf.

Braveheart lunged forward, igniting her scales and her light drew the beast away.

"Thanks Braveheart." Valka and Hiccup stated. Hiccup waved to his mother and started heading back to the school only to meet up with Jenny on her way to the forest while carrying a change of clothes.

"Hiccup, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"My mother has a camp in that forest, don't worry, she's protected and she knows of you. She's assured me that she'll also help to keep you from getting hurt or causing harm if your paths should cross. Come on, you look like you could use the company for a while." He replied. Hiccup took Jenny's hand and escorted her into the forest, both of them keeping an eye on the sky.

"Why are you doing this? As soon as that moon rises you're going to get to a place I can't get you." Jenny asked.

"It takes more than a werewolf to scare me. Besides, I have an escape route if I need it." Hiccup told her.

When they were deep into the forest, the moon was beginning to rise and Jenny buckled over with a yelp, dropping her spare clothes. Hiccup took them away from her so she wouldn't rip them to pieces when the wolf took her over.

During her transformation, Hiccup morphed into a night Fury and made a perch on a tree branch, and storing Jenny's clothes in a cavity in the trunk.

Jenny cried out and groaned during her change but it was over with within a minute. The result was a large, muscular beast that could walk erect or on all fours, with red eyes, opposable thumbs a huge running stride, large fangs and claws, and above all she was fluffy! For a supposed monster, she had a thick coat of grey and brown fur and a busy tail, nevertheless, she wasn't a creature to be petted.

Jenny reared up and howled at the moon and began prowling around the forest floor, sniffing the air and the ground. Hiccup glided over her and returned to his mother's camp. Unbeknownst to him, Jenny caught his scent and started tracking him.

"I heard her." Valka told Hiccup when he landed. They heard another howl, and saw Jenny at the edge of their field of vision. The other dragons got to their feet, spread their wings, and roared to keep her at bay. However, she was still determined to follow Hiccup's scent, and so she prowled closer to them and locked eyes with Hiccup. Inside her eyes, Hiccup didn't see a full monster a he had anticipated. There was intelligence and a soul within her, but she was still a werewolf, so Hiccup assumed a defensive pose but refrained from snarling.

_Well now this is interesting, Hiccup is looking at her in almost the same way I did when I met Cloudjumper._ Valka thought.

"Jenny." Hiccup spoke, but all Valka heard was a short trill, but the werewolf stepped back, and more of her human intelligence reflected in her eyes. Hiccup took a step towards her holding his wings up in case she still decided to attack, but Jenny showed more signs of curiosity than aggression. Did Jenny really figure a way to maintain a part of her humanity after her transformation?

Well, that thought was quickly interrupted when they heard several whinnies of horses with sandy coats and glowing yellow eyes. There was a whole herd of them this time, and their leader reared up and stomped with aggression before they charged straight at the dragons, Valka, and Jenny. Valka climbed up on Cloudjumper's back and he breathed a shot of fire at the herd, urging the other dragons to do the same, the problem was that there was about two-hundred of these creatures, and even in the air they weren't safe from them! Not to mention, their manes and tails could actually be used as tendrils and snares, as they were trying to grab at anyone. However, Jenny wasn't going to be brought down easily. She was leaping and sinking her fangs into the throats of these creatures and tearing them to bits with her claws as the dragons were doing whatever they could to drive them away, whether with fire or with their own claws.

The strange horses, when they were killed, proved to be nothing more than black sand, but when they were alive, well they've already proven that they can cause some serious damage.

_Ok, werewolves are pretty awesome._ Hiccup thought as he watched Jenny take out the creatures with her bare claws.

They fought for about an hour before the last three creatures finally turned and fled the area. The forest floor had piles of black sand everywhere, and Jenny had a real mess of it in her fur she was trying to shake out. Jenny was soon calm again, and Valka sent Hiccup away to get some rest of his own, and that she would look after the werewolf. Hiccup only returned to her to bring Jenny's clothes to her.

Ω £ Ω

The three creatures found their way to Pontefract, and swooped in through an open window…

"A werewolf, my darling nightmares, now this is interesting. They are one of the most fearsome creatures of the world." Pitch Black stated when he listened to the sounds of his minions. He sent them away and chuckled lightly to himself before he summoned his loyal followers… Now including Drago Bludvist.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, there seems to be a slight misunderstanding with the OC suggestions. Guys, your characters cannot have the same abilities as the big five, otherwise it takes away something that makes them unique. I can possibly make them werewolves, merfolk, or vampires, but they are not going to be a dragon animagus or dragon hybrid. Also, keep in mind that I know that you're excited to see those characters in the story, but you should expect that they are fairly minor characters. I do hope that you guys can understand me, and don't think I'm a jerk for saying this, and I am still grateful for the suggestions and I enjoy your participation.**

**Thank you for understanding.**


	44. Chapter 44: Teatime

**Chapter XLIV: Teatime**

**You may want to look at the previous chapter if you haven't already. It is no longer an AN.**

"Drago Bludvist, I do hope that your journey went well." Pitch Black spoke.

"I don't mind traveling, and I hear that you can help me get something of interest for me." A scar-faced, one-armed, rough-voiced man replied. He wore a cloak of dragon skin and his hair was in dreadlocks. He wasn't magical, but he had figured a way to control a dragon known as the Bewilderbeast, and whoever controls a Bewilderbeast, can control dragons.

"Ah yes, I know of a young wizard who has taken a Dragonstone. If you join my cause to defeat him, his friends, and join me in my reign of terror, you will have it and you may use it to conquer all the dragons in the world." Pitch black replied. He looked to Gothel and told her: "I am feeling a slight chill, Gothel, you mind serving some tea?"

Jafar stepped into the room.

"Jafar, come join us, you've done well my humble follower."

"It is my duty but to serve my Lord." Jafar replied taking a seat by Mor'du. Gothel soon returned and served them the tea.

"Gothel, you do look like you need a little pick-me-up, I've ordered some more of those youth potions for you." Pitch Black stated. Gothel lunged for a cabinet and snatched up one of the potions she found inside and took a drink. Her head was free of any grey hair, and there wasn't a wrinkle of age on her anymore.

"So, Master, what is our next course of action?" Mor'du asked.

"The seer and the animagus are the bravest of the group. I believe it is time that they know what they are really up against. Over time, the seer's dreams will become nightmares, and they'll get worse and worse. Also Gothel has reported to me that while she was out spying on them, the mother of the animagus has returned. What a tragedy we could play out for him. We'll take action right after the winter break, let them regain a sense of security. Now, enjoy your tea my friends." Pitch Black replied.

Ω £ Ω

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack said as Hiccup met up with his friends for breakfast. Due to the events of the previous night, he had overslept a bit. Jack turned to Hiccup and told him: "Rapunzel wants us to spend the winter holidays in Corona. I mean, come on, what are we going to do there? She lives in a tower with a villain from what we've heard from Iago! So what will we be doing there?"

"I would like to hear more about this, Rapunzel. Why do you want to go to Corona?" Hiccup asked.

"I wasn't thinking about staying in my tower with Mother Gothel, I'd like to go to the actual city. I've never been there before, Mother didn't allow it, and I'm hoping that we can get inside the palace so I can meet my actual parents. As Iago said, it would be a wise idea if I could get away from Gothel." Rapunzel replied.

"Ok, she left out a couple details." Jack stated.

"Well, it's nice to know that you guys are taking my suggestions into consideration." Iago stated while perching on Merida's shoulder.

"He would also like to come along, just so ye know." Merida told her friends.

"Hey, I'm the princess of Corona, and I'd be happy for you to come along, Iago." Rapunzel said as she patted the parrot's head.

"However, ye better be on yer best behavior for the visit. If ye do well, there may be a couple pieces of gold in it for you." Merida told Iago.

"Forget the gold, I just want to see the palace." Iago replied.

As they headed up for their Charms class with Professor Patin, another teacher who was a fairy, but unlike Maleficent her wings were translucent and resembled that of a dragonfly. She was middle-aged, and wore cat's-eye glasses. Oddly enough Professor Fairy, the History of Magic teacher, didn't appear to be a fairy at all. In fact with all of the feather adornments she wore on a regular basis, it would be more likely if she was a bird animagus. Either way, Iago enjoyed attending History of Magic with Merida because of Professor Fairy's outfits. **(Adding this paragraph because I've forgotten about these teachers, sorry!)**

Now nearing the entrance to Charms, Jenny stopped Hiccup and told him: "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me last night… but I'm feeling a bit troubled. I recall looking into your eyes, and I remember dragons and these nightmarish horses."

"We'll look into them, Jenny, and you're welcome, I'm sure that one of us will be willing to walk with you out to the forest on the next cycle too." Hiccup replied. Jenny hugged him for a short while before going into Professor Patin's class.

For class that day, they were practicing an anti-theft charm which keep objects from being summoned by people other than their owner. Something that Hiccup figured could come in very handy, and he practiced it on a sketchbook, and during the lesson, as he was taking short breaks, he quickly sketched the horses he saw during the night in hopes that they could help to induce visions for Merida so they could find out more about them.

∫ µ ∫

So after class, and during a little tea break the Furious Flurries were having in the Ravenclaw common room, Hiccup showed Merida the drawing.

"Do you think you can get a vision of them? They attacked Jenny, the dragons, and my mother last night." Hiccup asked.

"I'm trying. It's a bit distracting with all of you guys staring at me!" Merida replied. Her friends looked away and she closed her eyes, but all she got was the pair of bright yellow eyes of the Dark Master. She sighed and told them: "They follow the same Master as Jafar, Gothel, and Mor'du, but that's all I could get on them."

"Well, we should hold our new friends closely, Jenny was destroying them with her bare claws and fangs last night. Who knows what the others can do." Hiccup replied, and then he took a sip of tea.

Ω £ Ω

"I do enjoy how your diabolical mind works." Gothel told her Master after he disclosed his plans to the group.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, people, I think that it is time I take away the focus on new OC's, so no more suggestions please. Thank you for your participation. I'll add in more on my own if I so wish. Thank you once again, you guys are a great audience, and I hope I have this year set up for a good winter break and climax.**

**Please review.**


	45. Chapter 45: Storming the Castle

**Chapter XLV: Storming the Castle**

Time moved on, and Valka told the Furious Flurries everything she knew about their dragons, from calming a flaming Monstrous Nightmare, soothing whatever wounds they may suffer, what form of meats they should avoid giving dragons, and even showing Toothless how to separate the plates on his spine to help him to take tighter turns. In the meantime, she also shared stories of her adventures during her years with the dragons. Merida grew more fascinated with Valka with every story. She wanted to lead a similar life of freedom and adventure, not exactly the life of a princess though, but it was certainly the life of a witch.

As the autumn turned to winter, it was time for the students to start preparing for the winter holidays. The Furious Flurries told Ivan, Ally, Emily, Vanilla, and Jenny that they wished them a happy holidays and that they would be spending their time in Corona. Jack asked Pippa if she wanted to come along as well, but she decided to stay at Hogwarts with a few of the other friends she made.

After Rapunzel told them that Corona had plenty of forest land, they decided to take their dragons there, except for Hiccup, he decided to fly by his own wings, leaving Rapunzel to ride Toothless. The Furious Flurries each packed a bag fit for the time they would spend in Corona.

While they were preparing the dragons for their trip, Hiccup looked to his mother and asked: "What will you be doing when we're gone?"

"It is time that Cloudjumper and I return home for a while. I am starting to miss the nest, and the dragons within it. Don't worry, Hiccup, I'll be back when the break is over." Valka replied. She climbed up on Cloudjumper and they took off to the northwest.

Toothless approached Hiccup and told him: "I'm happy to fly with your friend, but on the return trip, I want you on my back."

"As you wish, bud." He replied.

"What did he say now?" Jack asked.

"He wants me to ride him on the way back." Hiccup replied before morphing into a Night Fury.

"How is it that the animagus get's a dragon, even though he _is_ one, and Rapunzel doesn't?" Iago asked.

"Hiccup bonded with Toothless, so they belong together, an' when we prepared to face the Red Death, Rapunzel's hair was at a risk for being cut or burned, so Hiccup used the Dragonstone to help her out. That's why." Merida replied. As they saddled up, Hiccup morphed into a Night Fury and they took to the skies.

Ω £ Ω

"There it is! There's Corona!" Rapunzel called out as the dragons were approaching a fair civilization with a grand palace standing above every building. They landed in the forest outside the kingdom allowing them to dismount and for Hiccup to return to his human form. The forest had lost most of the green within it, but the climate was too warm for snow and ice. All was well though, the dragons were enjoying themselves with some fishing and the air was sweet. All they had to do now was walk.

It took them a while to walk to the actual city, but within time they reached a city with cobblestone streets, filled with the smells of baked goods, the sounds of musical instruments, and people walking merrily along the streets.

"Wow, this place is about as beautiful as Arendelle." Elsa stated as she looked about the city.

After walking the streets and smelling the delightful foods, Iago decided to ask: "Am I the only one that's hungry right now?"

"Now that he mentions it, I could use something to eat." Jack stated. They pulled out whatever coins they had on their person, and found a stand to buy a couple snacks to munch on as they wandered the streets, until Merida spotted a fine mosaic.

"Guys, c'mere!" She called out. At Rapunzel's arrival, their eyes were wide. The mosaic depicted of the royal family holding a baby with big green eyes, and golden hair.

"You haven't changed much over the years." Jack stated as he looked between the mosaic and Rapunzel.

"It's easy to see where you get your beauty from, your parents are an attractive couple… although your mother reminds me a little of mine." Elsa stated.

"Thank you… and I think that it is time that I go and see them. They've waited long enough." Rapunzel replied. She turned to start heading up to the palace, when she bumped into a young man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Oops, excuse me." Rapunzel told him until she noticed that when she bumped into him, he had dropped some valuable goods, such as jewelry and ornate knives. She looked at him in the eyes and with hands on her hips, she asked him: "Who are you."

"Flynn Rider." He replied.

"Did you steal these?" Rapunzel asked.

"What? N-no of course not!" Flynn replied. Iago flew off of Merida's shoulder, picked up a few items, and dropped them into Jack and Merida's hands.

"Yeah I'm going to call hogwash. What is a man going to do with a pearl necklace?" Jack called out as he looked at the items Iago gave him, there was a pearl necklace along with a ring with a ruby set in it. Merida was holding a pair of earrings and a small switchblade.

"Ok, so I stole them, but I had too, I'm penniless!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Ha, you look a bit well-groomed and dressed for a man living in poverty, or did you steal those clothes too?" Jack asked.

"Hey, it's a way of life, but even among thieves there is a mark of respect. Tell you what, do whatever you want with the goods, I took them from a stand with a blue canopy near the inn. Go on and return them or walk off with them if you want, and I'll be on my way, no harm done. I'm in the holiday spirit right now." Flynn told them. He started to walk away, but Rapunzel undid a braid, and used her hair as a lasso to catch that thief.

"What the!" Flynn exclaimed when the lasso of hair came over him. Rapunzel pulled him back over to the group and scolded him: "Where is your humanity? If you're really in the holiday spirit, then you're going to take these items back where you took them from!"

"Alright, alright, blondie, you got me!" Flynn exclaimed.

"That's a shame, this loot is really quite the catch." Iago said as he looked between the items Jack and Merida were holding, and the items Flynn was currently picking up."

"Yes, but there's no reason for us to steal them, but I'll admit that this switchblade is pretty nice." Merida replied. The Furious Flurries escorted Flynn back to the jeweler to return the goods and made him apologize, while Merida purchased the switchblade.

"Now try to stay out of trouble." Rapunzel told Flynn as she released him.

"I'll do my best." He replied before running off.

With Flynn gone, the Furious Flurries started heading for the palace.

At the doors, Rapunzel hesitated at first, but she knocked, and the doors opened to reveal a pair of palace guards. They took one look at Rapunzel, and let them inside and had them wait within the throne room while they went to get the King and Queen.

"Please let them accept me." Rapunzel told herself.

"They're your parents, I'm sure they'll love you." Elsa told her.

A minute later, the doors opened up to reveal the King and Queen. They approached her with poise and grace, but once they were within arms reach of each other, they held their daughter in a warm embrace.

"Welcome home, Rapunzel." The Queen spoke. Over the years, while Gothel was being watched, they had received word on how well their daughter was doing, but after not seeing her after the years she had been gone, it was a sudden and overwhelming sense of joy to see her again.

"Meet my friends: Jack, Hiccup, Elsa, and Merida." Rapunzel told her parents. Her friends waved shyly, but they were met with welcoming handshakes from the King and Queen.

"Come, you're all just in time for lunch." The King old them, and they showed their guests to the dining room.

∫ µ ∫

During the meal, the King and Queen told the story of how Rapunzel ended up living with Gothel. They told a tale of how Gothel said that she saw in the stars that their child possessed the powers of witchcraft, and so, for Rapunzel's protection, they sent her with Gothel. That way she'd be able to learn how to use her powers for good and so others would be safe if they got out of control.

"So, how has life been treating you?" The Queen asked Rapunzel.

"Gothel has been a caring, but rather overprotective. I nearly gave her a nervous breakdown when I discovered that I was a witch. After being cooped up in or home, I suddenly found myself outside! She has taught me right from wrong, and when I was eleven, I started attending school with my friends here!" Rapunzel replied. She elaborated about the things that she learned at school, and that she was up at the top of her class, to the complete fascination of her parents, and finally, she told them: "If you'll have me, I'm ready to leave Gothel and stay with you for the summers."

"We'd be happy to have you with us!" The Queen told her.

"Yes, but we do have to discuss this with Gothel." The King replied.

"I knew that you were going to say that." Rapunzel told them. She reached into her bag and pulled out her report cards and teacher's notes as proof of how good of a student and witch she was, that way if Gothel said otherwise, she'd stick herself in a trap.

"Wow, you really are controlling your magic, look at these marks, Love, and the kind words her teachers gave her; you must be proud of yourself Rapunzel." The Queen said.

"Thank you." Rapunzel replied.

In the eyes of her friends, the whole lunch was rather heartwarming, and after they filled their bellies, the King and Queen showed them around the palace and offered them rooms of their own, but they were quite taken aback when all five kids agreed that they'd all be happy sharing one room, and so they were given a room with two large beds. They set their bags down and tucked their clothes and other possessions in the dressers provided, and not that they were situated, they gave the Furious Flurries a tour of the kingdom.

Through the streets and shops, they learned just about everything there was to know about Corona, and during this time, Elsa, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup told the King and Queen a few things about themselves: where they were from, a few things about their cultures, what their best school subjects were, and a few of their favorite hobbies. The King and Queen were impressed to find out that their daughter had bonded with such a diverse group of friends. A Viking prince, a peasant of the Colonies, and two other princesses from very different kingdoms, and yet they all got along nicely.

By the end of the day they had exhausted themselves due to their journey, their excitement, and all the exploring they've done, it was just a relief for them to climb into bed and go to sleep.

Ω £ Ω

_To Miss Gothel_

_We've heard many good things about you from Rapunzel lately and have learned that she is growing to be a good witch, and we are very delighted to say that we ate thankful for what you've done for our daughter, and our gratitude has no limits for what you have done._

_In saying this, we believe that she is ready to return to us, starting this summer. _

_With Rapunzel's high marks from school and the pleasant reports from her teachers, we are confident that the kingdom will learn to cherish her and will be proud to call her their future queen._

_From the King of Corona. _

Gothel's hands trembled after reading the letter. There was no way that she could simply go in and say that Rapunzel still needed her. Clearly they had seen Rapunzel's report cards, and they had received word that she wanted to return home to them.

She summoned Mor'du and Pitch Black to the tower and showed them the letter.

"You've lost her, Gothel, that much is clear, but this letter clearly states that they're gratitude knows no limits for what you have done for Rapunzel, perhaps they'll welcome you to the palace for the occasional visit. We can also replenish our supply of youth potions for you." Pitch Black told her.

"I hope you're right. The potions are not as potent as the magic in Rapunzel's hair." Gothel replied.

"Keep worrying, Gothel, your fear feeds my strength." Pitch Black replied.

Ω £ Ω

On Christmas day, when the Furious Flurries woke up that morning, the girls threw on dresses traditional for their kingdoms, while Jack and Hiccup donned the suits Rapunzel made for them for their first Christmas together. With boys and girls sharply dressed, it was time to join the King and Queen.

The King and Queen received a letter from Gothel saying that she agreed that Rapunzel had gown to become a wonderful witch and that she was ready to return to the palace. At these words, Rapunzel was in both disbelief and delight. However, Gothel also wrote about her love for Rapunzel, and requested that she'd be allowed to visit her from time to time during the summers. To this, the King and Queen decided that it was only fair to allow Gothel to have this. The visitation privileges worried Rapunzel a bit, but all Gothel would really want from Rapunzel was a hand in some regeneration. If that was all, then everything should be fine.

For gifts Rapunzel had made a quilt for each of her friends, embroidered with a pattern of dragons, arrows, and snowflakes surrounding the Corona sun.

"Wow, Rapunzel, these are amazing!" Elsa declared.

"Aye, ye put something in 'ere to represent each o' us." Merida added.

As for the other friends, Hiccup gave boxes of odds and ends that would come in handy for everyone: needles, thread, and yarn for Rapunzel; pens, ink and parchment for Jack to write stories on; bowstrings and arrowheads for Merida; and he also got drawing supplies for Elsa.

"I noticed that you like to doodle when you're bored." Hiccup told Elsa.

Merida gave tokens from her Kingdom saying that they were signs of gratitude from her parents for helping them get through the disaster they had with the dragons, and she also told them about how her mother gave birth to triplets named: Hamish, Hubert, and Harris.

"_Triplets_, that's got to be a handful!" Jack exclaimed.

"Aye, I hear they are from the letters I've been getting." Merida replied.

"Brak, princes are trouble!" Iago squawked, trying to hide his intelligence from Rapunzel's parents.

Jack managed to make dartboards for everyone, including the darts, although he had to get some help getting the metal tips for them from Hiccup. Merida was delighted to receive them, it would be a way for her to practice her aim even more on a smaller scale.

As for Elsa, she gave each of her friends a poem about how she saw them. They were well-written and from the heart, earning her lots of warm hugs.

The holiday feast that followed afterwards was also pleasant, the moment they entered the room they could smell savory herbs and spices, and the presentation was marvelous. Just as great as feasts were at Hogwarts. Although the King and Queen did have slight objections on Merida having Iago perched on her shoulder for the meal.

"He can be a bit obnoxious at times, but he has some good table manners." Merida told them. So they had a parrot at the table.

All in all. It turned out to be the best Christmas Rapunzel ever had.

Ω £ Ω

**I've decided that I'm going to stick with Furious Flurries for now, and I apologize if you feel that Christmas came a bit early in the third year, but I'm running short on ideas for this year, and I don't want to bore you with classes. At any rate this chapter has been fun to write, it's the first one that really focuses on Rapunzel, and we saw Flynn Rider for the first time! Yay!**

**Please review.**


	46. Chapter 46: The Nightmares

**Chapter XLVI: The Nightmares**

The day after Christmas, Hiccup got up early and left a note for his friends to say that he was going out to go flying with Toothless. He flew his way over to the dragons, but morphed back into a human to take his place on Toothless' saddle.

The pair of them took to the sky much to the delight of the Night Fury, and he was more than happy to take a plunge into the sea to catch some breakfast for himself and he reserved one fish for Hiccup, even though he had to assume his dragon form in order to eat it, but Toothless was just happy to have Hiccup spend the morning with him.

"Toothless, when the Vikings make peace with the dragons, I promise that we'll have more mornings like this." Hiccup stated. He soon had to leave Toothless and made his way back to the palace.

∫ µ ∫

"It's alright, Merida, just drink your hot chocolate." Elsa spoke as Hiccup entered the room. His friends were gathered around the Scottish princess trying to comfort her as she was nursing a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows, her quilt from Rapunzel wrapped around her, and Iago perched on her shoulder. The parrot was tapping his foot on her as if he was trying to soothe her.

"What happened to her?" Hiccup asked. To his surprise his friends looked up to him with glares on their faces. Jack stepped forward and told him: "I'll tell you what happened: Merida woke up this morning in a screaming fit, and actually shouted your name, and the fact that you were gone from the room only heightened her fright!"

"How is this my fault, Jack? I can't control dreams." Hiccup replied.

"Well the dream was clearly about you." Jack told him.

"Again I had no control over it. Merida, you're ok, look I'm fine, and I'm here for you now. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don' want to think back on it." Merida replied.

"She's among the bravest of us, and she's scared out of her wits!" Jack exclaimed, but this time it was to no one in particular.

"Jack, just shut it." Merida told him.

"Merida, please tell me what happened in the dream." Hiccup spoke. Merida sighed and told him: "Ye were fighting as a dragon, tryin' to protect us, an' ye ended up getting stabbed. That was when I woke up screamin'."

"I hope that it was only a dream and not a vision then. It sounds like it would hurt." Hiccup replied.

"There was another detail. The blood I saw in the dream, Hiccup, when ye were stabbed, it didn't look human." Merida spoke.

"It might've been the light in the dream. I'm confident that my blood is as human as yours." Hiccup told her.

"Listen, Merida, everyone gets scared at one point or another, you just have to be brave, you'll muddle through this." Iago stated.

Ω £ Ω

Merida's nightmares continued throughout the break. She said that in one, Rapunzel's hair was cut, another where Jack was out on a frozen lake when the ice began cracking, and now there was one when she said that Elsa lost control of her powers.

"Stop it, Merida, you're scaring me!" Elsa snapped as Merida was going into detail about the nightmare.

"Maybe it's time we leave Corona. If we leave and get Merida to a place where she is more at home, perhaps the Nightmares would go away, besides the break will be over in a few days anyway." Rapunzel said.

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea." Merida replied.

They gave their thanks and farewells to the King and Queen, and they wished Merida that the nightmares would end soon, before they left to return to their dragons, saddling up with Rapunzel joining Elsa on Valhalla, and then taking off.

∫ µ ∫

When they landed, they were quite taken aback to find that Valka had returned and her camp had earned a small hut and a pretty lilac Deadly Nadder playing with Cloudjumper. Valka met them with a bright smile, but Rapunzel had a look of confusion on her as they approached the dragon vigilante.

"Who is _that_?" Hiccup asked.

"Her name is Solaria, and she is among the gentlest dragons in our home. I wanted to show her to Rapunzel and see if they would bond." Valka replied.

"You brought a dragon for _me_?" Rapunzel questioned.

"She'll still be a dragon of our nest, but you'll be free to ride her during your time here." Valka replied.

"Thank you, she's already amazing… but what about her spikes?" Rapunzel asked.

"Solaria is among the calmest dragons I've ever met. She won't even raise her spikes unless she is certain that she is threatened." Valka told her she took her arm and showed her to Solaria.

"Wow, she's already taking to a shine to Rapunzel." Hiccup stated as he, Merida, Jack, and Elsa watched the events that followed.

"Is Solaria saying anything?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, she thinks that Rapunzel is pretty, and she can see the intelligence in her eyes." Hiccup replied.

On that note, Rapunzel soon found herself bonding to a dragon.

Ω £ Ω

"Ah, the fear of the seer is potent. The nightmares are doing their job wonderfully. My followers, I am feeling almost strong enough to move about and take care of myself." Pitch Black spoke. At this, Gothel, Mor'du, and Jafar applauded modestly.

"Remember, my strength increases your power, so I ask you to imagine what would happen if we increased the fear of all five of those chosen ones with a single event." Pitch added. He locked eyes with Drago, sitting across from him at a table, and told him: "It's your move now."

Drago moved a chess piece and told Pitch: "When I move in the dragons, and you move your nightmares, they will know and fear what they are up against."

"The next full moon ought to do it." Pitch replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok guys, I hate to break it to you, but this year is only good for about five more chapters. I'm eager to move on to the fourth year, and with what I have in mind, you should too. I'm thinking about five more chapters, and then I'm done with this year. Don't snap at me for a short year, I'm too busy starting 2015 with pink eye!**

**I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that your new year is starting a lot better than mine, health-wise at least. **


	47. Chapter 47: Paper Cuts

**Chapter XLVII: Paper Cuts**

The night just before the end of break, Jack was preparing a 'Welcome Back' prank for the Gryffindor when he heard the sound of someone crying in the common room. Jack gave an irritated sigh and went to the common room to check up on his fellow Gryffindor… It was Merida. She was curled up in a ball on an armchair with her quilt wrapped around her.

"The nightmares again?" Jack questioned. Merida looked up to him and nodded. So Jack took the armchair next to her and asked: "Do you want to talk about it?" Merida just shook her head, but she was grateful that she wasn't alone for now.

Ω £ Ω

Jack decided to reserve his prank for the Slytherin house. Ariel snuck him inside and he worked his magic by frosting the whole place over and covering the floors in large banks of snow. This gag had some of the upper classmen swearing up a storm, while the first years decided to make the best of it and have a snowball fight right in their common room. In the meantime, Ariel made a retreat for a girls bathroom and Jack headed for Gryffindor Tower to tell his peers about his latest prank. The Gryffindor house normally hated it when Jack was pulling pranks, but whenever it came to spreading misfortune to the Slytherin house, they wanted to hear everything.

However, with the holidays over, it was time to get things back in order whether or not Jack wanted them to be that way. So the Furious Flurries welcomed their friends Vanilla, Ally, Ivan, Emily, and Jenny back to school.

"It wasn't the easiest of holidays for me. There was a full moon during break." Jenny told the group.

"How'd that go?" Hiccup asked.

"My family had these custom chains made for me so I could still be a part of the celebrations. They told me that once I tore apart a whole ham and a turkey I was pretty mellow for a werewolf. I'm just glad that I didn't break the chains, and that I'm getting better at preserving my humanity during the full moons." Jenny replied.

"Sounds like you had a good holiday. I had a good one myself… until one of my cousins decided that it would be funny to make our pudding explode." Ally replied.

"That escalated quickly." Jack stated.

"Not everything is a competition, Ally." Emily spoke.

"I was just saying that my cousin made the pudding explode." She replied with a face of innocence.

"What about you guys, anything interesting happen?" Ivan asked the Furious Flurries.

"We spent it in Corona with Rapunzel's family. It's quite lovely during this time of year." Elsa replied.

"That sounds lovely." Vanilla replied.

Ω £ Ω

Now classes were kicking back into gear, and Hiccup headed over to Advanced Transfiguration with Ariel and Maleficent. They quickly reviewed previous material, but while flipping through his textbook, Hiccup received a paper cut that nicked a blood vessel, and to the surprise of Maleficent and Ariel, a small spatter turned out to be more of a burgundy color than red.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's just a small cut." Hiccup asked.

"It's not the cut we're worried about, it's your blood. The only blood I've seen with that color of blood come from dragons. Most animagus's don't have the blood of the creatures they become." Maleficent replied.

"Do you have an explanation for this?" Hiccup replied.

"I suggest that you take a break from using that form for a while." Maleficent told him. Her remarks made Hiccup think back to the nightmare Merida told him about, where he had been stabbed. Was the nightmare really a vision after all? Hiccup shuddered at the thought of it.

∫ µ ∫

When Hiccup joined Elsa and Rapunzel before Defense against the Dark arts, he told them about the paper cut incident.

"That does seem odd, and Valka said that she can't assume the form of a dragon. Are you still wearing the Dragonstone?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I never leave Ravenclaw tower without it." Hiccup replied.

"Maybe you should tuck it in the bottom of your trunk or something. It is a magical gem, and maybe that's the reason your blood is that color." Rapunzel replied. Hiccup thought about it for a moment, but he couldn't bear the thought of some snoop looking through his things and finding the stone.

For class that day, Dmitri Northland lectured about werewolves, and the subject instantly made Jenny Granger the most popular third-year Ravenclaw when a paper was assigned. In fact the whole Ravenclaw third year group studied with her at once for that assignment.

Ω £ Ω

"Headmaster Lunar, may I come in?" Maleficent asked.

"Professor Maleficent, please do. Is there something that you wish to report?" He asked.

"Yes, it's about Hiccup Haddock III."

"Sit down, and tell me what happened." Lunar told her.

"During today's class he cut himself, it was a mere paper cut, but he bled for a bit. It's not the cut that I'm concerned with, it's his blood. When he dripped some, I noticed that the color was similar to a dragon. We both know full well about his powers in becoming a Night Fury, but most people who are an animagus don't inherit traits of the creatures they become. Hiccup Haddock _has_." Maleficent replied.

"This is… _extraordinary_, if the Haddock boy has the blood of a dragon then he should be capable of changing parts of himself into the dragon as well as the whole beast. As his powers grow he may just discover those skills by accident. There is no need to worry about the boy, Professor Maleficent"

"Yes Headmaster."


	48. Chapter 48: Bane of Wolves and Dragons

**Chapter XLVIII: Bane of Wolves and Dragons**

**Don't worry, things get pretty exciting in this chapter.**

At her camp, Valka watched as the sun was setting as she was finishing her dinner of fish from the Black Lake, and bread and cheese Hiccup brought for her. Now that it was still winter, foraging in the forest was rather difficult, and so Hiccup and his friends often brought food for her. In the meantime Valka would repay them with more stories, such as the time she first met Stoick, to her adventures with Cloudjumper.

Now that Valka was almost finished with her dinner, she looked up and found Jenny Granger approaching her. For the few lunar cycles they've known each other, Valka helped to look after Jenny. She proved to be a delightful young woman, and as a wolf, Valka was quite fascinated with her. Also, there was the fact that during the full moons they could do some serious hunting. Valka followed Jenny as she tracked the forest for prey, deer and birds were great game, but on occasion Valka had to use the dragons to drive away an odd herd of centaurs.

Tonight, as they were doing their tracking through the forest, they met up with dragons, a dragon rider, and a small herd of Nightmares.

Ω £ Ω

"Rapunzel, Elsa, get up! Get up!" Vanilla exclaimed as she shook the princesses awake.

"Vanilla, it's Saturday, let us sleep." Elsa grumbled as she turned over and pulled her quilt over her head.

"It's Jenny, she didn't come back!" Vanilla exclaimed.

Rapunzel and Elsa sat upright and were wide awake now. This was unlike Jenny, she made a regular habit that she made it back to the dorm after her wolf nights at the break of dawn, but today her bed was undisturbed. Rapunzel and Elsa leapt out of their beds and ran for the boys dorm to shake Hiccup awake.

"What the- What are you doing in here?!" Hiccup exclaimed when the girls accidentally shoved him off of his bed.

"Get up! Jenny didn't come back last night!" Elsa ordered. At these words, Ivan sat up in his bed with concern in his eyes.

Hiccup got to his feet and slipped on his shoes and school robes. Ivan didn't hesitate to do the same.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked him.

"I'm going wherever you guys are going, Jenny is a really good friend of mine." He replied.

"I'm coming too!" Vanilla called out from the threshold to the dorm. By now the other Ravenclaw boys were grumbling at them to keep quiet or get out. There was no telling them off, they simply wouldn't hear of it, and so Ivan and Vanilla were coming along. They all donned their school robes and shoes and headed outside and into the forest.

∫ µ ∫

"How long has that hut been there?" Ivan asked.

"Not for very long at all. It's nothing but a shelter my long-lost mother uses as a place to sleep mostly." Hiccup replied.

"What?!" Ivan and Vanilla exclaimed.

"It's a long story… but as of right now it's not out problem. Hmm, she's not inside." Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup, there are some tracks over here." Rapunzel spoke. The group went over to her and it turned out that they were the tracks of a werewolf and a couple of dragons. Speaking of the dragons, there was no other sign of their presence but these tracks. With Valka and the dragons away from the hut, and nowhere else to go, they followed the tracks going deeper into the forest.

Gasps could be heard when the group reached the end of the trail. Ivan and Vanilla were just shocked to see six dragons grouped together, just the fact that they were dragons was enough of a shock for those two. Hiccup, Elsa, and Rapunzel were shocked to see that all of them were bearing wounds, and when they started to run for them, Vanilla and Ivan held them back.

"What are you doing? Those are dragons!" Ivan exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"We know, they're _our dragons_." Hiccup replied.

"That's against school rules!" Vanilla declared.

"Are you really going to bust our butts over school rules when my mother and Jenny could be in danger?" Hiccup asked them. Ivan and Vanilla released them and they approached the dragons. Hiccup examined the ground and found the black sand scattered about the area, and over in the distance he spotted a dead Gronkle.

"What happened here?" Vanilla asked as she looked at the black sand scattered about, and the dead dragon. By now Hiccup was shaking all over, knowing what must've taken place here. In the meantime, Rapunzel took it upon herself to heal all the dragons by using her hair. In the meantime, Hiccup relayed Vanilla's question to Cloudjumper.

"It all started out as a regular full moon with the wolf, but last night a man wearing a cloak of dragon skin, rode here with more dragons and the Nightmares, those horse-like creatures, and they've captured Valka and the wolf." He replied. Hiccup looked over to his friends and told them: "We need to talk to Merida. She's the only one who can make sure that Jenny and my mother are alright."

Toothless nudged Hiccup and crooned, and Hiccup gave him a good scratch on the neck before they started heading back to the castle.

Ω £ Ω

"Oi, where've ye been?" Merida asked when Elsa, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Vanilla, and Ivan entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Merida, we have a problem, Jenny didn't come back from her wolf night, and just now we've discovered that our dragons have been attacked by another dragon rider and now Jenny and my mother are gone! There's black sand at the scene of the crime." Hiccup told her.

Jack choked on the orange juice he was drinking, and Pippa looked up at Hiccup with wide eyes. Jack had told his sister about Valka and the stories she told, but Jack made her sound as if she was invincible, so what could of possibly happened?

"We'll meet in the Library after breakfast. I focus better on a full stomach." Merida replied, and then she sent her Ravenclaw friends off.

"Will we be bringing Emily and Ally too?" Jack asked.

"Don't forget Iago too." Merida replied. Iago, sitting proudly on Merida's shoulder, suddenly looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"I had nothing to do with this!" He told Merida.

"Ye know where the enemy lives, an' we need ye to tell us." She replied.

∫ µ ∫

With their bellies filled, the Furious Flurries and their friends went to a lonely corner of the Library, where Merida saw down on a comfy chair and closed her eyes.

"Try not to stare at me, it doesn't help me to make sense of the pictures any faster." Merida told her friends. They shifted their focus, while Merida pictured Valka, Jenny, and the Nightmares.

"I see them… They're alive, but they're scared. I see Mor'du, Jafar, a man with black dreadlocks and scars on his face, and I see their master in a chair… The Master is weak, but he's enjoying the fear in Valka and Jenny's eyes." Merida told them. Then she thought about how to help them and suddenly the pictures jumbling together! She saw dragons, fire, bolts of magic, and blood. Before the cluttered images could go on any further, Merida pulled herself out of the vision and told her friends: "I'm not all that good in seeing into the future, but if we can come up with a plan to rescue them, I think I can see how it will work out before we act it out."

"Why don't we just use the dragons to go in and tear the place apart?" Ivan asked. Merida went into a vision again, and came out of it by curling into a ball and shuddering. She looked up and told them: "I saw death, yes some of the bad guys died, but not all of us came out of that wreckage. Keep in mind these people are dangerous. These are people who don't mind if they have to kill to get what they want."

"Trust me I've seen them do it with my own eyes." Iago added.

"Iago, do you know where they are at least?" Jack asked.

"Oh sure, it's a dump of a place outside of Pontefract Yorkshire. Heads up though, that town is filed with muggles, non-wizard folk, and they won't take too kindly to seeing dragons. I recommend that you fly there on your brooms." He replied.

Once again, Merida went into a vision where they flew in on their brooms and figured out a way to sneak in. The result wasn't the best, because they had no other plans, but it did go better than just having dragons tear the place apart.

"It's a start." Merida told her friends. She bowed her head and rubbed her forehead, telling her friends that if she kept going in and out of visions she'd get a headache.

"Rest your head, Merida, you've done your part for the day. Right now we should be glad that Jenny and Valka are alive." Jack told her.

Ω £ Ω

In the meantime, Valka and Jenny were thrown into an empty room and were locked inside, only to be fed pears and gruel for the day. Jenny, with her hatred for pears, couldn't bear even the sight of them, and so Valka had them to herself, leaving the gruel for her.

"Bah, this stuff tastes like parchment!" Jenny hissed.

"Eat it anyway, you'll need your strength." Valka told her.

"I don't see how parchment will make me strong! I'm a wolf not a rat!"

The door soon opened and Mor'du stepped in to throw them some old blankets, and then he stepped aside, allowing Pitch Black to walk in supporting himself on a walking stick.

"What do you want with us?" Jenny growled.

"Oh, I just couldn't bear the thought of such a pretty little werewolf, like yourself, staying at that school any longer. All those students who know what you are, knowing that you're a cursed creature, it breaks my heart." Pitch Black replied.

"What are you talking about? I have friends!"

"Oh, and what friends they were. How do you know that they can truly accept you? They're obviously not rescuing you right now, and the only one of them who could show you any real compassion is afraid of you too. Oh sure, the boy will walk you out to the forest on those full moon lit nights, but once you started to transform, he would always retreat to the treetops, even though he could face you in his dragon form."

"Stop it! That's my son you're talking about!" Valka snapped.

"Your son… Oh yes of course, there is a family resemblance. I see the hopes you have in him in aiding the Vikings to make peace with those troublesome dragons. How can he show them what the dragons really are like when he is so afraid to show his father that there is a dragon within him? His father really loves him dearly, but you son is too afraid to show him the truth about himself for fear that he will never be accepted. You see, while you were living your blissful life of adventure, your son has been living a life where he has been tormented by your nephew. All those days where he could of used his mother's love, and you were away, playing the mothering role to dragons."

"Stop! My son has forgiven me! He knows why I didn't return and understands it, just like I understand his fear!"

"How can you be so sure? It's not like _you_ raised him to be honest and fair. Oh, what would your husband think? He believes you to be dead, and yet here you are, alive and well, and you left him to raise your son alone. What would he do if he found out that you're alive?" Pitch Black questioned.

Valka's thoughts of these questions only heightened her fear, making Pitch stronger.

"How do you know all of this?" Jenny asked.

"My dear, sweet wolf, I make it my business to know everyone's greatest fears. Now, farewell and enjoy the pears." Pitch Black replied before he turned and left the room.

Jenny bowed her head and shivered within a blanket Mor'du threw in.

"We'll be alright, Jenny, we'll get through this." Valka told her.

"I have hope that help will come." She replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Oh no! How are the Furious Flurries and their friends going to save Jenny and Valka? If you got any ideas on what you want to see during the rescue, let me know.**

**By the way, it has been brought to my attention that some people are having trouble picturing the OC's, so here's a little something for you:**

**A Guide to the OC's**

**Jenny Granger: Brown hair, sapphire eyes. Most skilled in Care of Magical Creatures. In the Ravenclaw house.**

**Ivan VonGrimm: Brown hair, green eyes, fairly handsome. He is talented in Herbology and Potions. In the Ravenclaw house**

**Vanilla Winters: Ginger hair, sky blue eyes, and very pale skin. Defense Against the Dark Arts is her strongest class. In the Ravenclaw house **

**Emily Gawain: Raven hair, sapphire eyes. She favors Care of Magical Creatures. In the Gryffindor house**

**Ally Lancer: Dark red hair, electric blue eyes. Capable of performing powerful spells. Gryffindor house.**


	49. Chapter 49: Aspirin Please

**Chapter XLIX: Aspirin Please**

When Sunday came around, Iago woke Merida by squawking in her ear: "Brak, the early bird gets the worm." Merida wanted to grumble at him, but there were pressing matters going on. She and her friends made their way to the Library to plot out their rescue mission.

Rapunzel was the last one to arrive, but she had a good excuse, she was busy cooking with Annie and the other house elves that way she and her friends had enough snacks to get through the day. In the meantime, Hiccup brought charcoal pencils, parchment, and his sketchbooks; Ivan prepared some potions to relieve headaches Merida might get from going in and out of visions; and Merida brought Iago because he was the only one who really knew the layout of the hideout.

"Alright, Iago, we need to draw out the floor plan to their hideout." Hiccup stated as he held the pencil ready.

"Hand me the pencil then." Iago replied.

"Wait, you can draw?" Jack asked.

"Kid, you don't know the half of what Jafar had me do when I worked for him." Iago said as he took the pencil from Hiccup, and to the amazement of everyone he drew the schematics to their foe's hideout with incredible detail, and not only that, he labeled the rooms.

"Iago, this is incredible." Emily stated.

"Why thank you, Miss. It's nice to be appreciated. Now this empty room here is most likely where they're being held. As you can see, there is only one door and no windows. There's also no need for them to take away their wands as this room is charmed so nobody can get out using magic. The room just outside it is the room where Pitch Black, the dark master spends most of the time. He is weak so he needs a constant attendant, so you'll need to get the attendant to get Pitch out of there. A bug distraction ought to do it."

"Well what if Hiccup-" Jack started.

"Not now, Jack!" Hiccup interrupted, knowing that Jack was just about to reveal his special ability.

"Alright, what if we take one of the dragons to land on the roof and let out a roar?" Jack suggested. The Furious Flurries had to explain to Ally and Emily that they had trained dragons at their disposal.

They looked to Merida and she looked into the situation running through scenarios using all of their dragons. She was out of it for a while, but came out of it to tell them: "Of our dragons the worst ones to bring would be Valhalla and Dagger, they're so big that they'd crush the roof, and chances are that my Braveheart would set the place on fire. As for the others, they'll all do the job the best, but here's what we need to consider: It will be best to take only one dragon, Cloudjumper can take the most damage, Toothless is the fastest and has the best stealth, and Solaria is also rather stealthy and her tail provides an extra weapon."

"In that case, I think that it would be best to take Solaria." Hiccup replied.

"Aye, wit her tail Solaria is a good choice, but keep in mind that Valka said that she doesn't attack unless she knows that she's in danger. Plus Cloudjumper and Toothless are faster than her." Merida told him.

"Did the scenarios play better with them?" Ivan asked.

"Only by a little bit, but I'm willing to bet that a little goes a long way here." Merida replied.

"So what happens after our dragon lands on the roof and roars?" Ally asked.

"His attendant, most likely Mor'du would escort Pitch Black outside with his other followers. They'll want to fight the dragon once they get outside, but by that time we'll have our dragon hidden and they'll be confused. This will give us the time for one of us to sneak inside the building." Merida replied.

"Alright, so who's going to go in?" Emily asked.

"I'll go in, as a prankster I've developed a sense of stealth like you wouldn't believe." Jack told them.

"Wait a minute, what if Elsa and Jack whip up a wicked blizzard before we send in the dragon?" Hiccup suggested. Merida went into her vision again and played the scenario where they summoned a blizzard and Jack snick in while the villains were distracted.

"We could have some fun with this. If we wait until there is enough snow on the ground, then I can use my telekinetic powers to throw snowballs at them and confuse them even more. This will give Jack even more time to search for a key or pick a lock." Merida replied.

"Alright, so before we land… Exactly where is it that we're going Iago?" Elsa asked.

"Pontefract, Yorkshire, it's a grey house with black shingles and shutters." Iago replied. Oh, and the cellar door is the best way to sneak in without having to break a window." Iago replied.

"Thanks for that, now I'll have to direct the snow away from that door, as for picking locks I'm pretty good at that." Jack stated.

"It won't be much trouble for you would it?" Ivan asked.

"Not at all." Jack replied.

"Vanilla, will ye be as so kind to hand me one of Ivan's potions please, I've got headaches coming in?" Merida asked. Vanilla handed her the potion bottle and Merida downed it faster than she could taste it and her headache soon cleared up.

"Let's take a break and enjoy some of these snacks." Ally stated as she passed out some of Rapunzel's gingerbread biscuits..

The group helped themselves to some dried fruit and roasted nuts while they were at it, including Iago.

A few minutes later, Jack spoke up: "So, I take it that I'll be leaving with Valka and Jenny the same way we get in."

Merida tested out the vision again and told him: "It'll work better than smashing through a window or using one of the main doors. We can keep the villains away from the storm cellar door."

"Will Gothel be there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I've seen her a few times in the visions." Merida replied.

"If that is the case, then I think that it would be best if Rapunzel doesn't come along… at least not as herself." Hiccup stated.

"Why not? I can help!" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, but you have a very close connection to Gothel. If she see's you fighting alongside us, then she knows that you know her alliance, and you've betrayed her. If you fight against her and shut her out, when you have something she wants, then who knows what she'll do to you? Chances are it'll end up with the rest of us plotting _your_ rescue mission." Hiccup replied.

"He's got a point." Ally remarked. Rapunzel crossed her arms and pouted for a moment, but then she got an idea: "Hiccup, what about the stone?"

"I don't know how that will work out… Merida?"

"Her Nadder-Skrill hybrid could do the job… However, because of her inexperience as a dragon, I see more scenarios where she gets hurt than get away unscathed, add in the snowstorm and she will suffer an injury, and I'm not talking mere cuts or bruises. Also, the Nadder-Skrill isn't the strongest or the stealthiest. Our best chance is with either Cloudjumper or Toothless, and Rapunzel it really is for the best if you stay hidden in the woods near the house or don't come at all." She replied.

"Well I'm going, I don't care if I have to stay hidden!" Rapunzel told them.

"What about us?" Vanilla asked. Merida went into the vision again but this time she spoke during it: "Ally, I see you accompanying Jack as he goes into the building providing him with cover fire. Ivan, ye, Elsa, Emily, and I will be attacking the villains. Vanilla, ye will accompany Hiccup on our dragon and cover him. It is also yer job to get the dragon off of the roof. Hiccup, ye need to stay on the roof as a guard to the entrance of the house. As for ye, Rapunzel, We should position ye at the door to the storm cellar, ye need to guard it and it would help if you kept it clear o' snow, as Jack and Elsa need to whip up the biggest blizzard in history for this plan to work"

"How should we signal the others to let them know we're out of the house and have rescued Jenny and Valka?" Jack asked.

"I can shoot green sparks into the sky." Ally replied.

Merida stayed in the vision to play that though, and told them: "It will work, but we'll have to move out fast, luckily we can all bring our brooms."

"Well it sounds like we all have a plan now." Iago stated.

"Aye, an' ye'll be staying here. We can't risk ye getting reclaimed by Jafar. Ye blab whenever ye receive a threat." Merida told him.

"Hey, I wasn't planning on coming along." He replied.

"So should we get ready for the mission now?" Emily asked.

"Actually, if there's one thing I know, its that Pitch is expecting you to come as soon as possible. If you wait until next week then he'll be thrown off-guard. Besides, tonight is a school night." Iago told them.

"NEXT WEEK!" The group exclaimed.

"Exactly, it's for the best." Iago replied. Merida went into the vision once more and confirmed what Iago said, and told them that there was no intension of harm towards Valka and Jenny, but while they were being held captive, Pitch will remove all sense of their hope for rescue and acceptance of friends and family, and replace it with fear. By the time they get there, they will be traumatized, and would have been living in fear. It will be a delicate situation, but if all went according to plan, they will succeed.

"Ivan, would ye please hand me another one of yer potions? Me head is killin' me right now!" Merida asked. Ivan gave her a bottle, and again she swallowed it so fast that she didn't have a chance to taste it.

Ω £ Ω

"Oh, what a pity, your friends still haven't shown up yet. Don't you see that I was right about them? They can never accept a werewolf into their happy circle. As for you, Valka, It appears that your son has left you as you did with him. Now, enjoy your meal. You're having spiced pears with smoked eel." Pitch told his captives. Gothel stepped inside and set their tray of food down.

"Pears, it has to be pears! Why can't they just give us some steamed broccoli?" Jenny asked.

"They're doing it to increase the fear of having to eat them. After living with dragons, I've grown a distaste for eels, but we'll both have to eat something that we don't like tonight." Valka replied, and with great reluctance, they dug into their meal.

Ω £ Ω

**I believe that you guys have the right to know that the pears are an inside joke to my other stories. The fan Jenny Granger is based off of is a follower of those stories and once choked on a pear and has hated them ever since. However, it was another fan who started ranting about how evil pears are in my reviews starting in my story ****The Dragonstone Tribe**** the sequel to my story ****Resurfaced and a Dragonstone****. However, to fully understand this joke, I recommend that you read my story ****The Tale of Whoshadow****. It's a back story to the fan-based OC that started this whole joke, but it leads into the plot of the other stories I've mentioned.**

**On a side note, I will still like to know what you guys would like to see during the actual rescue. Hurry now, you know how fast I update!**

**Please review.**


	50. Chapter 50: Night of the Flurry

**Chapter L: Night of the Flurry**

**Thank you, Charm Caster1127 for enforcing the 'Pears are Evil' gimmick once again.**

Each passing day was long and filled with nightmares for both parties. Valka and Jenny feared that help would never arrive, and the Furious Flurries feared for the well being of them. So this led to be the longest week of their lives, to the point where they felt Saturday would never come.

Until it finally did…

That morning, Elsa, Ivan, Rapunzel, Vanilla, Hiccup, Emily, Ally, Jack, Merida and even Iago made their way to the forest and practiced for their siege, and they decided to take Toothless as he turned out to have better night vision than Cloudjumper.

They trained until the sun started setting, practicing their jinxes and charms, Elsa and Jack teamed together to see how intense of a blizzard they could make the answer was something that could prevent someone from seeing their own hand right in front of their face, although they promised that they wouldn't get that intense when they reached Pontefract; and Merida practiced her archery in low visibility. She promised Rapunzel that the only villain she planned on shooting was Mor'du for her father's revenge.

Now that the sun was setting, it was time for them to mount their broomsticks and fly off to rescue Jenny and Valka.

Ω £ Ω

In the empty room in the dismal Pontefract house, Valka and Jenny were hopeless, and the only comfort they had was each other's company, but they no longer felt like talking. Aside from not being alone, there were the meals, it appeared that at some point they ran out of pears, much to the delight of Jenny, and eels ended up being in short supply, and so the meals started to take a turn for the better. Pears and eels were soon replaced with chicken and apples.

Still, all they wanted was to get out of that empty, locked, room, but they lost all hope that help was coming, and they had Pitch Black coming in every day to taunt then that help was never coming, and how they never would have been accepted

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but I even miss the jerks at school." Jenny stated.

Valka didn't reply, she just held Jenny closer. If she ran out of hope, then perhaps Jenny still did, and that was worth protecting.

"Have hope, Jenny, have hope." Valka told her.

Ω £ Ω

The grey house was in sight, and Merida held up a hand signal for Jack and Elsa to start up their snowstorm, Jack picked up the winds gradually, and Elsa added in the snow. With a wave of her hands she created large banks of snow. At the same time, Hiccup and Vanilla maneuvered onto the roof with Toothless and dismounted their brooms.

Now, Jack and Ally found the door to the storm cellar, and Rapunzel was there to stand guard over it, and once the others were in position, Toothless jumped on the roof and let out a loud roar!

∫ µ ∫

"What on earth was that?" Pitch Black asked. He ordered his company, except Drago was off trying to spread terror and collect more dragons, to go outside with him to see what was going on. He was still weak, but he still had nightmares at his command to protect him. However, once outside, he found that there was a nasty blizzard going on.

"Show yourself, beast!" Jafar snarled as he readied his staff for battle.

∫ µ ∫

Now that Toothless had played his part, Hiccup helped Vanilla onto his back, and they flew down to conceal the dragon in the forest, and Vanilla returned to the roof to cover Hiccup. To start the fight and to keep the villains outside, they began throwing snowballs and jinxes at the villains.

However, Toothless got the idea that this was a real battle and he even threw in a couple plasma blasts towards the villains, knocking Jafar's staff out of his grasp, and also sending Gothel on her backside.

∫ µ ∫

Jack and Ally were now sneaking their way through the house, lighting their way through the dark basement with the tips of their wands. However, luck really wasn't on their side with the basement. It turned out that Iago forgot to mention that the basement was cluttered almost floor to ceiling with weapons, luxurious furniture, torture devices, awkward baubles, mysterious trinkets, freaky statues, books on dark spells and scary stories, gold coins, and jewelry. It was going to take them a while just to maneuver through it, and not to mention, Jack still had a lock to pick.

They used their levitation charms to move some stuff out of the way, but it still took a bit of climbing to _finally_ get to the staircase leading into the house. They ran up the stairs and over to the door leading to the room Valka and Jenny were being held captive.

∫ µ ∫

There was a sudden knock on the door, which made Jenny and Valka sit upright and alert. The villains ran out of the house when they heard the roar of a dragon from the roof. The noise had only startled them as they were dealing with so many traumas by now, but now with this knock on the door, a spark of hope lit in their eyes.

"Who's there?" Jenny called out.

"It's Jack and Ally Lancer, we're here to get you out of this place!" Jack's voice sounded through the door.

For the first time in a long time, both Jenny and Valka smiled and even laughed. Help arrived after all!

∫ µ ∫

Outside, on the ground, Merida, Ivan, Elsa, and Emily preoccupied the villains. Elsa lightened up the storm by lowering the winds, but the snowfall alone made it hard to see.

"Would anyone mind if I created a floor of ice for them?" Elsa asked. Nobody had any objections, so with a flick of her wrist, Elsa froze the ground below the villain's feet.

The results were quite comical. Each villain was having problems getting their footing right without slipping, and Gothel took a stumble, which ended up with her hitting her head and knocking herself out. It earned cringes and laughter from the Furious Flurries and their friends, especially when Jafar's slip ended up with him doing the splits!

"On your feet you fool!" Pitch Black snapped at Jafar, and he started to call for his nightmares, but a plasma blast from Toothless interrupted their calling, as well as a couple gigantic snowballs thrown at his head, Pitch Black was now buried under a couple feet of snow!

"Oh my god we're humiliating them!" Elsa exclaimed with a giggle.

"I told ye that if all went according to plan, everything would play out smoothly for us… but Jack and Ally are taking longer than I had expected." Merida replied.

∫ µ ∫

"Hurry up, Jack, who knows how much time we have!" Ally snapped.

"Hey, lock picking is a delicate art! It's all about the tumblers, and it takes time. So unless you happen to find the key, then don't tell me to hurry it up!" Jack replied as he fiddled with hairpins and wire inside the lock. From the other side of the door, he could hear Valka and Jenny chatting quietly between each other.

∫ µ ∫

On the roof, Hiccup and Vanilla were laughing at the sudden misfortune that befell upon the villains. Gothel knocked herself out, Jafar did the splits, and Pitch black was buried under snow. Mor'du was making an effort to dig him out, but he was still being bombarded with snowballs and stunning spells. He couldn't even focus on shifting his form into a bear!

Together, Hiccup and Vanilla created a large snowball about half their size. Hiccup instructed her to levitate it, and using his skills in Transfiguration, he turned the thing from snow and into stone!

"Now, throw it _next_ to that man trying to dig the man out of the snow." Hiccup told her. Vanilla threw the boulder and it landed so hard, the ground shook! Mor'du jumped up, slipped, and landed on his back, and from below, Merida took this opportunity to ready her bow and an arrow.

"This is for my father's leg." She told herself as she took aim at Mor'du as he got back to his feet. With her sights ready, she loosed her arrow, and it struck Mor'du, causing him to howl in pain, as he buckled over and grasped at the area the arrow struck him.

Merida, realizing where she hit Mor'du let her bow slip from her grasp, and she backed away a few steps with a look of disgust on her face.

"I can't see, where did you hit him, Merida?" Emily asked.

"Let's just say that my arrow flew to the 'straight and narrow' and that Mor'du won't be playing with his 'bagpipes' anytime soon." She replied. Ivan overheard her and cringed to himself saying: "I'd be screaming like that too if you did that to me."

On the roof, Hiccup and Vanilla saw what happened to Mor'du and cupped their hands over their mouths for a moment, and decided to hold back on the fighting for a moment, which gave Jafar the time he needed to dig Pitch Black out of the snow.

∫ µ ∫

Inside, Jack and Ally heard the lock click, and they opened the door to embrace Valka and Jenny.

"Come on now, let's get out of here!" Jack told them, and so they led them down to the maze of the basement. They didn't care about the clutter so much anymore, they had what they came for now.

∫ µ ∫

Pitch Black was free once again, thanks to Jafar's digging, but now it was time for Jafar to inflict some damage on their assailants. He stood upright and scouted the area around the snow banks, and then he caught a shadow and fired a jinx.

"No! Ivan!" Elsa exclaimed as she rushed over to the boy. He was unconscious and when he landed he undoubtedly cracked a couple ribs and broke an arm. The ground was rather solid, and Jafar's spell struck him hard. Out of anger, Elsa froze Jafar's feet to the ground and threw a ball of ice at his hand holding the staff, thus disarming him. As for Pitch Black, he called for his nightmares, only to be bombarded with stunning spells!

Then, that faithful moment happened, Ally, Jenny, Jack, and Valka made it out of the cellar and met up with Rapunzel. She handed them the brooms she had with her and Ally sent the green sparks into the sky to signal to the others that the job was done.

Elsa mounted Ivan onto her broom and collected Ivan's for Jenny to use, while Valka saddled up on Toothless. Quickly, everyone cleared out of there, but Ally took the time to turn back, and she casted a spell upon a tree. She severed the trunk, and the tree crashed through the roof of the house!

"Now that's what I call a finale." Ally told herself and she flew off with her friends, all of them left Pitch Black to rage in his defeat.

Ω £ Ω

Ivan woke up in the hospital the next morning, but he was happy to find that Jenny, among his other friends, were grouped around him

"Jenny, it's great to see you again!" He stated.

"I have all of you to thank for that. Seriously, those people were horrible! They fed me pears!" She replied.

"Again with the pears? Ah, it doesn't matter, you're back to your old self again." Vanilla told her.

"Um, quick question, how did I get here?" Ivan asked.

"You rode with me on the back of my broom. When we landed, we all worked together to bring you up here, even Valka." Elsa replied.

"Well, thank you, all of you." Ivan stated.

"Who wants cookies to celebrate?" Rapunzel asked as she held out a batch of assorted cookies to share. Everyone took one and munched away happily. Although Jenny had hers gone pretty quick and eagerly took another one. She was glad to be eating anything that wasn't what she had to eat during her stay with Pitch Black.

Ω £ Ω

**Well I hoped that the rescue mission lived up to its expectations. Let me know!**

**Please review.**


	51. Chapter 51: Simmer Down Now

**Chapter LI: Simmer Down Now **

As the year progressed, rumors of what had happened to Jenny and Valka had spread throughout Hogwarts, of course it was easy when people kept asking Jenny what had happened to her, but now almost everybody had heard about the woman who lived in the forest now, and it was only a matter of time before Headmaster Lunar decided to investigate the rumors. So, one day, as the snow was clearing up from the winter, Lunar went out to the forest and found Valka's hut and some of her draconic friends: Cloudjumper, Valhalla, Solaria, and Braveheart. He showed no threat, so the dragons showed no aggression as he approached the door to knock.

When Valka answered, Lunar told her: "I am Headmaster of Hogwarts, Manfred Lunar, and I came to talk to you about the disappearance and return of one of my students, Jenny Granger."

"I see, and what would you like to know?" Valka asked.

"The whole story, if you'll please." Lunar replied. Valka elaborated on that Jenny was a friend to her son, Hiccup, and that during the nights of the full moon she'd come into the forest to become a werewolf. Valka promised Hiccup that she'd help to make sure that Jenny wouldn't get into any trouble while roaming the forest. Then there came a night when they were taken away and held prisoner to a house of villains, and were later rescued by Hiccup and his friends.

"Thank you, Miss." Headmaster Lunar stated.

"Valka, and you're welcome. Now, is there something else I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, Valka, yes, I would like to request your assistance. You see, next year, Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament, and for one task we'll need strong, hearty dragons. I promise you that the dragons will make it out of the task alive, but they may get roughed up a bit, but don't worry they'll be healed soon afterwards. Will you help me out?" Lunar replied.

"As long as they'll be healed I can help you out." Valka told him.

"Thank you, you'll be doing the school a good service. Take care of yourself, Valka, and you are welcome to visit the Hogwarts kitchen if you'd like. Foraging and hunting can be exhausting sometimes."

Ω £ Ω

The year progressed, and on one faithful night during May, Jenny brought the great news that she managed to survive a full moon while maintaining her humanity within her while the wolf took over her body. Which meant that she knew who she was and what her friends were, so she wouldn't be a danger to them. Her friends decided to celebrate this news by raiding the kitchen for a private party with singing and dancing all around, although there were a few upperclassmen who came down to tell them to shut up because they were studying.

Grades were good all around, exams were fair, and all in all it was a good year for them.

Now, on the day when it was time to pack up and prepare to head home, the Furious Flurries paid Valka one last visit.

"What pleasure do I owe this visit?" Valka asked. Hiccup stepped forward and asked her: "Will you be returning to the nest of the Bewilderbeast this summer?"

"Yes, it is my home. Don't you worry, son, I'll be back when the school year begins. I have a feeling that your fourth year will be pretty exciting." Valka replied.

"Well, it so happens that Toothless misses me when I'm gone, and I don't think that it's fair when the other dragons can follow their riders home, but not me. If you will, I'd like for Toothless to stay with you for this summer." Hiccup spoke

"I'd be honored, and he'll be back when I return." Valka told him. Toothless took the time to nudge both her and Hiccup, and then he looked to his rider saying: "Thanks, Hiccup, I promise that I'll behave for your mother and her Alpha. You keep out of trouble now."

"Could you also take Dagger? I live across an ocean, and he's starting to make my village think that the forest we live by is haunted." Jack said.

"Of course, in fact our nest can accept all of your dragons." Valka replied.

"Not Braveheart, please, she is a good companion for me during the summer," Merida spoke up.

"Then Braveheart will stay with you." Valka stated. She prepared the other dragons for flight, and before her take off, she allowed their riders to say 'goodbye', and off they went. Soon enough, the Furious Flurries were saying goodbyes to each other and were heading to their homes.

What excitements lay ahead for their summer? They do not know.

Ω £ Ω

**That concludes the third year, and I hope that you guys are stoked for the next one, but first, I have a very exciting summer planned for you. Hence why I wrapped it up the year so quickly. What I have in mind is going to take me a while to write up. **


	52. Chapter 52: Limited Engagement

**Chapter LII: Limited Engagement**

Merida was suspicious; her mother's lessons have lessened up for this summer. Sure, she was currently taking care of the triplets, but that didn't keep Merida from sending Iago out to do some more spying for her, and yet every time the parrot came back with nothing to report.

"Oh, come on, Iago, she's got to be up to something!" Merida exclaimed.

"Listen, she's got a lot on her mind, with your three brothers needing to be taken care of and being the queen, it really could just be nothing." He replied.

"Has she been reading any letters? Has she been sending anything out?" Merida asked.

"I've seen her at her desk to write, but at the distance I have to make my perch unnoticed, I can't tell you what she's writing. Otherwise she's spending most of her free tome working on a family tapestry. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"If that is the case, then I'm going to go out tomorrow to practice my aim with Angus, and pay a visit to Braveheart at the Fire Falls. Are ye goin' to come with?"

"I think I'll stick here. I'm not exactly a big fan of dragons. You would not believe what I had to put up with when Jafar was making friends with that Red Death you killed." Iago replied.

Ω £ Ω

After a day of horseback riding, archery, and a visit to the Fire Falls, Merida returned to have supper with her family. Perched on a stuffed bear, was Iago, watching everything.

When Merida entered the room she shook her head as her father was telling the triplets the story of how he lost his leg to Mor'du, but of course the triplets were too young to understand what it was their father was saying. Queen Elinor was ignoring the story completely, keeping her attention on a small pile of letters. In the meantime, Merida hooked her quiver on her chair, and threw her bow down on the table.

"Ah, ah, Merida, a princess does no' place her weapons on the table." Queen Elinor spoke.

"Aw, Mom, it's just my bow."

"Off with it."

With an exasperated sigh, Merida moved the bow, and helped herself to some of the food on the table. All was calm for a while until Elinor spoke up again: "Fergus, the clans, they've accepted!"

"Accepted what?" Merida asked.

"Why for the sons to challenge for your betrothal." Elinor replied.

"Brak, marriage!" Iago squawked from his perch.

"DAD!" Merida exclaimed. Fergus spat out his drink and stuttered.

"Honestly, Merida, I don't know why you're upset, you've been preparing for this for your whole life."

"No, it's what y_ou've_ been preparing me for me whole life! I won't go through with this" Merida exclaimed to her mother. With that said and done, Merida quit her meal, gathered her bow and arrow, called Iago down, and stormed up to her room. She was about to release her tensions by fencing one of the posters on her bed but then stopped herself.

"You know, Princess, I might be able to help you out with this." Iago stated.

"How so?" Merida asked.

"Since the preparations are going to take a while, the first thing you need to do is send letters out to your friends, tell them what's going on. I'll carry one if you'd like." Iago replied. Merida lightened up and quickly scribbled a few letters with her telekinetic powers, and Iago took the one for Hiccup and flew off telling Merida: "I'll be back before you know it!"

Ω £ Ω

On the island of Berk, Hiccup, after knowing Merida for over three years now, decided that it would be fun to start training to become some form of expert with at least one weapon. He chose the bow for its lighter weight mostly, and he actually practiced with swords before, and he wasn't that bad at it. So he crafted his own bow and arrows and even took it out to the woods to practice with it whenever he had the chance. He made for an ok archer, but he was nowhere near as good as his friend yet.

A couple weeks into his summer, Hiccup found Iago perched on the headboard of his bed, panting.

"Iago, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"Message… from… Merida." He replied holding up a piece of parchment. Hiccup took it off him and opened it:

_Hiccup,_

_My mother has done many things, for me but this one is not something that I want. She wants me to promise myself to a man that I don't even know. One of the sons of the lords of other clans for sure, I know that much. I could use some help here._

_Merida_

.

"Hold on… Excuse me for a moment, Iago; I need to pay a visit to my dad. You just stay here and rest." Hiccup spoke.

"Gladly!" Iago told him before collapsing from the headboard and onto Hiccup's pillow.

Hiccup went downstairs and showed his father the note, as Stoick read it, Hiccup asked: "Don't get me wrong, but is it true that I'm on Merida's list of possible suitors?"

"Indeed, you are, this is very rude of the King and Queen to not invite us for this celebration. The question is: Do you want to try and win the right to her hand?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, Merida has complained repeatedly about being a proper princess, and she likes our way of life. Besides, unlike her other suitors, Merida and I know each other and we're already friends." Hiccup replied.

"This is a big commitment, son." Stoick stated.

"It's not like I'm planning on marrying her right away! I want to give her a chance to allow me to win her heart before I win her hand!" Hiccup stated.

"Alright then, if this is what you want, we must prepare the ships at once." Stoick replied.

"I'll go pack." Hiccup told him. With that, Stoick left, and Hiccup ran up to his room and quickly wrote a note telling Merida that he was on his way. He tied it to Hulda's leg and sent her off. In the meantime, he started packing.

"I heard everything down there. So, you're going to crash this engagement party, and try to win the right to Merida's hand in marriage?" Iago said.

"That's about the size of it." Hiccup replied.

"Do you even love Merida?" Iago asked.

"If I don't, I can at least say that I'm her friend, which is more than what her other suitors can say. Besides, if she's engaged to a Viking, then there is no reason for her to train to be a proper princess. I'm doing this more for her than for me." Hiccup told him.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, kid."

"So do I, Iago. So do I."

Ω £ Ω

The day of the engagement party arrived. The ships of clans: Macintosh, Dingwall, and McGuffin sailed in, and by now Merida's friends: Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Jack, and Pippa had arrived via floo powder. Now, the only person missing was Hiccup.

In the meantime, Merida was being stuffed into a formal gown complete with a wimple. Every strand, save for one, of her wild and fiery red hair had been miraculously contained by this wimple.

"It's too tight!" Merida complained, but Elinor was just proud to see how beautiful her daughter looked in it. However, Rapunzel charmed it to make it a bit looser on her, but not loose enough for Elinor to notice, and Merida admitted later that it felt better.

"Come now, we must greet the clans." Elinor stated and she escorted the girls outside, where they met Jack and Pippa in a hall.

In the Throne Room of Castle DunBroch, the royal family sat together, and Merida's friends sat among them as honored guests, while the three Lords of the other clans stood before them to present their sons. Each Lord boasted about their sons, trying to outdo the previous Lord

Needless to say, Merida wasn't impressed with how many enemies these young Lords had slain. She was a witch, and could do any one of their feats without breaking a sweat. However, it was worth noting the boasts of the Lords:

"Your Majesty, I present my heir and scion, who defended our land from the northern invaders and with his own sword, Stab Blooder, vanquished a thousand foes!" Lord Macintosh announced.

"Good majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the Vikings' longships, and with his bare hands, vanquished two thousand foes!" Lord McGuffin declared.

"I present my only son, who was besieged by ten thousand Romans. And he took out a whole armada single-handedly!" Lord Dingwall announced.

"Lies!" A Macintosh blurted out.

"I heard that! Go on, say i' to m'face... or are you scared, simperin' jackanapes afraid to muss your pretty hair?" Lord Dingwall challenged.

"At least, we have hair. And we don't hide under bridges, ya grumpy old troll." Lord Macintosh retorted. Soon enough, the blow of words wasn't enough, and before they knew it they began brawling amongst each other.

"Ugh, that's attractive." Elsa stated sarcastically. It only got worse once Fergus joined the fight.

Elinor gave it a couple minutes before she stood up to break up the fight, but before she could do anything, the doors suddenly flew open with a loud 'BANG' and everyone froze, and order was soon restored as a massive man, wearing a horned helmet entered the room with a large company following behind him. Elinor gasped at the sight of him but sat back down, trying to play the role as the diplomatic Queen, and once Fergus caught sight of the new arrivals, he quickly rejoined his family.

The man in the helmet stood before the royal family and bowed to them respectfully before stating: "I am the Viking Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk and of the Hooligan Tribe, and I am here to present to you my only son, and heir: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Stoick stepped to the side to show Hiccup, who was decked out in the suit Rapunzel made for him, giving him a somewhat regal appearance despite that it was still fairly casual. He bowed respectfully to the royal family, but when he looked into the eyes of his friends, he saw a slight hint of betrayal in them, especially Merida's.

"Oi, an' what's he done that's worthy o' the Princess's 'and?" Lord McGuffin challenged while laughing at Hiccup's name and stature. For making fun of his son, Stoick delivered a single punch to his chest, knocking him on his backside! Then he looked to Hiccup and told him: "Go ahead, son, explain why you're worthy."

"I may not've killed a thousand enemies, but I can say this: I am a friend to Merida, and therefore I appreciate her for who she is and not for being a perfect princess, and by unifying the clan DunBroch with the Hooligan Tribe, we shall establish peace and trade amongst each other, and I'll be willing to challenge all three of these Lords if I must. It is also worth mentioning that I made it onto Merida's list of suitors by aiding clan DunBroch in the cleanup and the rebuilding after a mighty dragon attack." Hiccup spoke with affirmation.

"We also expect that our invitation was lost at sea, because if it so happens that clan DunBroch deliberately didn't invite us here, then that is cause for a war." Stoick stated. There was hate visible in Elinor's eyes, but nevertheless she got up with grace and announced that there will be games to play during the day including one event of Merida's choice for her suitors to compete for her hand. Of course, Merida chose archery.

_She either really trusts my aim or she's up to something_. Hiccup thought.

Ω £ Ω

The games set up proved to be great entertainments for the Vikings as well as the Scots, however, none on them really appealed to Hiccup, instead he kept a lookout for Merida. She was a bit hard to find without her wild hair flying loose, but luckily, Jack's white hair was easy to spot, and Jack was normally seen with Merida, and sure enough, when he approached Jack, he found Merida trying to sneak to her spot with the royal family with her bow in her hands.

"Merida, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked her.

"I could ask ya the same thing! What are ye doing tryin' to shoot for my hand?"

"Oh, so you plan on shooting for your own?" Hiccup replied.

"Yes, now, what are ye doing?" Merida asked.

"Hear me out, Merida: There's no law saying that you have to get married _today, _right?"

"No, it's just an engagement."

"Well I'm willing to bet that if you shoot for yourself, your mother isn't going to be too happy with you, and she's already pretty upset that Vikings crashed her party. Also, if you win, then you're not betrothed, and that will give your mother an excuse to try something like this _again_." Hiccup began.

"Ye have my attention, go on, go on." Merida replied.

"However, if _I_ win, then you are betrothed, but the kicker is that I don't plan on marrying you until I win your heart. Until then, you'll remain a single woman, free to do as you wish, and guess what, as the betrothed to a Viking, you could kiss your princess lessons goodbye, and start training to become a warrior, just like the other Viking women!" Hiccup told her. At these words, Merida's eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around him.

"So you plan on getting engaged, without any real intent on marrying her?" Jack asked Hiccup.

"I came here because Merida asked me to help her out. The best way I can do this is to compete for her, this way she won't be engaged to someone she doesn't even know." He replied.

"Wait a minute, Hiccup, how good is your aim?" Merida asked.

"I've done some training on Berk, and I may not be as good as you, but I am a close second." Hiccup replied.

"Here, use my bow, and show me by shooting that barrel over there." Merida told him while pointing to a barrel about fifty feet away. Hiccup drew an arrow and fired, hitting the barrel just about dead center.

"Impressive." Jack and Merida told him.

∫ µ ∫

The Archery Event was being set up, but there were only three targets set up. In seeing this, Stoick approached Elinor and Fergus what the meaning of this was.

"Your son said that he was willing to challenge all three Lords for my daughter. With this said he must prove himself that he has the best aim on each target." Elinor replied.

"Dad, it's ok. It appears that we showed up a bit unexpectedly." Hiccup stated trying to emphasize the fact that there was a threat of war looming over their heads.

First the Lords' sons lined up and took their shots: McGuffin didn't even hit inside the targets rings, Macintosh missed the bulls eye by a few inches and threw a temper tantrum, and Dingwall surprisingly hit the target outside the bullseye.

"Ha, ha, ha! Feast yer eyes on this!" Dingwall declared as he lifted the backside of his kilt to reveal his buttocks to the other Lords and Stoick. The Viking Chief was relived to find that his height kept him from seeing the foul sight.

Now it was Hiccup's turn. He walked down the line firing his three arrows.

Bullseye.

Bullseye.

Now the final target, Hiccup aimed the arrow, got his sights in, and fired! It seemed as if the arrow flew in slow motion through the air, and landed ever so gracefully on the bullseye.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Stoick bellowed.

"Well, that's just grand, I hope you don't mind being known as Lady Haddock." Fergus stated.

Elinor on the other hand did mind. All her hard work in trying to raise a proper princess, and she is won over by a Viking!

"Merida, follow me." Elinor ordered taking her daughter's arm.

∫ µ ∫

"What are you doing, what's going on, Mom?" Merida asked as Elinor threw her into the kitchen of the castle. Not taking notice that Iago was on a table enjoying a bowl of fruit.

"I want you to break off the engagement." Elinor told her.

"What?"

"I did not raise you to become a Viking!"

"What is with you and the Vikings? What is wrong with Hiccup?"

"He kidnapped you!"

"I clearly remember him leaving a note that outright said where he was taking me, what we would be doing, when I'd be back, and furthermore I _wanted_ him to take me away! He's also helped ye out after that dragon attack, despite the fact that _you_ put him in chains the minute he stepped foot into yer presence, and not once has he said a bad word towards ya!" Merida snapped.

"You're not marrying him, and I don't even want you associating yourself with him at school!" Elinor snapped back. That was enough for Merida, she ran out of the room, and rode out on her horse, Angus. Together they ran into the forest, with Merida crying into her Clydesdale's mane.

Angus kept running until he came upon a ring of peculiar stones, and suddenly threw Merida off his back!

"Angus!" Merida exclaimed when she hit the ground. She looked around at the stones, and soon she found a wisp at a line of trees. Curious, she followed it into the forest.

∫ µ ∫

Iago flew off to find Hiccup and his friends while Fergus and the guests were wrapping up the remainder of the games and were preparing the feast.

"Iago!" Elsa called out when she spotted the parrot. Iago landed on her outstretched arm and told her: "Merida's gone A.W.O.L.!"

At this Elsa ran over to the rest of her friends and gave them Iago's report.

"Why? Where did she go?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, but I will say this: The Queen dragged Merida into the castle kitchen and told Merida to break off your engagement as well as your friendship, and Merida just took off!" Iago replied.

"Why would she do that?" Anna asked.

"I'll admit that there are a couple reasons for Elinor to not like me, but I'll admit that she's going pretty far on this one." Hiccup replied.

"Maybe Fergus knows a few things about Elinor's hatred for Vikings." Rapunzel spoke up.

"Yes, let's go to him." Hiccup replied. They started walking, and Jack asked Hiccup: "So, how does it feel to know that you have a fiancée?"

"Yes, Hiccup, how does it feel?" Elsa asked.

"It feels a bit awkward, especially since my supposed mother-in-law hates my guts and is actively trying to break up the engagement." He replied.

"Do you think that it'll be a spring wedding?" Iago asked. Anna, Jack, and Pippa giggled.

"Oh, not you too! The way it's going right now, I don't know if there's even going to be a wedding!" Hiccup told them.

"Well, we can stop talking about it for now. There's King Fergus speaking to your father." Elsa told him. Hiccup sighed and they approached them. Hiccup bowed his head respectfully to the king. Fergus smiled a bit saying: "There's my future son-in law! How're ya doing, Lad, and where's Merida?"

"I'm doing alright, Sir, but it appears that the Queen took Merida away in order to tell her to break off the engagement." Hiccup replied.

Stoick looked Fergus right in the eye and asked: "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ah, it must have something to do with what happened to a grandmother, or an aunt, she told me a story of how she was taken away by Vikings when she was just a wee lass. The event traumatized her, and she grew up in hatred o' the Vikings. I apologize for the behavior of my wife, your boy won Merida's even fairly, and I'll see to it that this engagement stays honored." Fergus replied.

"Can you tell us more about Elinor's aunt or grandmother?" Elsa asked.

"You might find something in our Library about it. Now, Hiccup, come with me, we shall talk as father and son for the first time!" Fergus told them while clapping Hiccup on the shoulder, and he pulled Hiccup away.

∫ µ ∫

Merida and Angus followed the wisps all the way to a cottage in the middle of the forest, Merida wondered why the wisps led here there, but nevertheless, she opened the door to the cottage and went inside. The cottage was full of amazing woodcarvings, all of them bear themed, and there was the carver making yet another one.

"You, I remember ye, yer the wand maker!" Merida said seeing the little old lady.

"See anything you like?" She asked and she began showing her wares.

"That's why the wisps led me here! Ye can help me!"

"I'm not interested unless you buy something."

"Wait, wait, I'll buy it all! Every carving!" Merida exclaimed, and she showed the old witch a necklace with bear etchings in it. The witch was impressed, and was about to take it, but Merida took it back saying: "Every carving and one spell to change my mother, she'll change her mind, and it will change my fate."

"Very well. Follow me, dearie." The witch replied. She and Merida stepped outside the cottage, and she snapped her fingers telling Merida: "Never conjure where you carve!"

They stepped back into the cottage and found that the room was replaced with one with bottles and a large cauldron. The witch set to work and soon pulled out…

"A cake?" Merida asked, confused.

"You don't want it?"

"No, I'll take it!" Merida replied.

∫ µ ∫

Elinor was worried sick now, not knowing where her daughter had gone and what she had been up to. It was only a sweet relief to her when she found Merida in the kitchen, preparing a cake. After expressing her relief in Merida's return she asked about the cake.

"A peace offering, for snapping at you." Merida replied, and pretty soon Elinor took a bite. Quite soon, as they were leaving the kitchen, Elinor suddenly had a dizzy spell, and Merida kept asking about how she felt about the Vikings by now, hoping that the spell worked by now, but all Elinor wanted now was to go up to her room.

They stepped into the throne room while King Fergus was singing a song about exacting his revenge on Mor'du for cutting off his leg, and sitting near the dancing King, was Hiccup, and he was a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hey, Elinor! Come over and lets make a toast to the happy couple!" Fergus called out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm feeling out o' sorts for the moment." Elinor replied, and then she let out an embarrassingly loud belch.

"I'll be escorting her to her room! I'll be back down to celebrate later! Keep avenging yer leg, Dad!" Merida told them.

"Hold on, I'll come with you!" Hiccup said as he got up and rushed over to her.

"Ye don't have to." Merida told him.

"I've had plenty of bonding with your father for one day." Hiccup told her. They helped Elinor up to her room, and Hiccup waited outside the door while Merida helped her into bed. Still Hiccup could hear the chatter on the other side.

"What was in that cake?" Elinor asked.

Hiccup soon heard Merida mumble something, and then a soft thump on the floor.

"Mum?" Merida questioned. There was a pause then until Hiccup heard a scream and a crash, followed by a roar. Alarmed Hiccup went inside the room, and found Merida face-to-face with a large bear, but there was no queen in the room. Quite shocked, Hiccup looked down to Merida and asked: "What have you done?"

"It's no' my fault. I didn't ask this witch to turn her into a bear, I asked her for a spell to change… my Mum." Merida replied, cringing at the word 'change'. Suddenly Elinor let out a furious roar.

"Help me, my dad is the Bear King, if he so much as sees my mother like this she's dead!" Merida begged Hiccup as she escorted her mother out of the room. Then they soon ran into Jack with Iago perched on his shoulder and Elsa. One look at the bear and their eyes went wide.

"Merida accidentally turned her mother into a bear and now we need to get her out of here, and King Fergus needs to be distracted!" Hiccup told them.

"Ok, don't worry I have an idea!" Iago told them, and he shared it with Jack and Elsa while Hiccup, Merida, and Elinor ran to escape the palace. Merida recollected her bow and quiver along the way.

∫ µ ∫

Elsa, Jack, and Iago led King Fergus, the Vikings, and the clans through a wild chase throughout the castle. Iago imitated the roar of a bear, Elsa played with shadows, and Jack set up traps to cause them to trip up, until they eventually trapped the hunting party of the roof of a tower, where they soon met back up with Hiccup and Merida.

"They're trapped on top of a tower now, you're good to go." Jack told them. So off they went into the forest.

Ω £ Ω

Another visit to the witch's cottage proved to be a bust, and now Elinor was miserable. They found out that the spell would be permanent within two days and to take note of these words:

_The past has passed, _

_Look inside, _

_Fall the walls of spite, and bear to accept. _

At this time the message was cryptic, and Elinor feared now that her curse could never be broken. A storm rolled in, leaving Hiccup and Merida to build a makeshift shelter for the night.

∫ µ ∫

Later during the night, the Scots and Vikings figured out a way to get off the tower, but first they made a pact to never speak of it again. The Scots took off their kilts and tied them together as a rope, which led down to their freedom, with bare buttocks!

They entered the castle, and so happened to pass Iago, Jack, Elsa, and the other special guests. They took one look at the men and Elsa covered her eyes saying: "I regret all my life choices!"

Anna and Rapunzel were now wearing faces of complete disgust.

Ω £ Ω

When they woke up that morning they found that Elinor had set up a makeshift table and set it with pilfered dishes from the cottage, which she set with berries and water. When they sat down at it Merida threw her bow on the table, earning a glare from her mother, and Elinor tried to tell her something, but all she got out of Merida was: "Sorry, I don't speak bear."

"She said: _No weapons on the table_." Hiccup told her.

"How did ye know that?" She asked; even Elinor looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Apparently being an ani… Apparently I can understand animals." Hiccup replied. Well Merida removed her bow and set it down on the ground. Then, looking at the table, she found that Elinor had made a few mistakes. The berries she found by the creek were _poisonous_ nightshade berries, leading to Elinor spitting them out, and then she poured herself a cup of water and began guzzling it down.

"Your Majesty, where did you get this water? It has worms in it." Hiccup asked, Elinor spat the water out and tipped over, and sent the table flying when she made her landing. Poor Elinor could hear both Merida and Hiccup giggling at her.

"Hiccup would ye mind starting a campfire?" Merida asked.

"Not at all." He replied.

"Great, come on, Mom!" Merida replied as she snatched up her bow and headed over to the river. She shot a fish with her arrow, and showed it to her mother saying: "There we are, breakfast." They returned to the camp and Merida cooked it on a spit over Hiccup's fire and served it on a fern over a rock. At first Elinor tried to eat it with the composure of a queen, with a fork and knife, but suddenly she dug into it with her face! She took both Merida and Hiccup by surprise with her actions, and still she used an oak leaf as a napkin, and politely she asked for two more fish.

"Hiccup, your turn." Merida told him, giving him a nudge with her elbow.

"Alright, but first, Elinor, there's something you should know about me. Like you, I'm also in a predicament where if my dad finds out about it, he will kill me. Please don't attack me." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup, what are ye…?" Merida started; she suddenly stopped when Hiccup morphed into a Night Fury giving Elinor a gummy smile, and waved at her. Elinor wasn't sure how to react other than wave back at Hiccup.

"He's a Night Fury, Mum. One of the most powerful dragons of all!" Merida stated proudly. Then Hiccup flew off and brought more fish for their breakfast. Again, Elinor dug into them with savage gusto, and then asked for four more.

Merida and Hiccup looked at each other and then showed Elinor to the river so she could catch her own fish. Merida caught one with her bare hands for herself, and Hiccup showed Elinor how to catch them by mouth. However, unlike a bear, Hiccup swallowed his fish whole. Pretty soon, they were fishing peacefully together until hiccup took a trout to the face! It took him by surprise, and he slipped down the waterfall with a loud 'SLASH' earning a laugh from Elinor when Hiccup picked himself up with a pout, but when he caught Elinor laughing at him, he smiled back at her and used his tail to splash her! Within seconds, they started chasing and splashing each other in the river and caught fish.

"Oi, I hope yer playing nicely!" Merida called out as she watched them play with each other. Hiccup gave her a happy roar before sending a splash her way, and that earned him a push from Elinor.

Shortly after, their game ended and they left the river and Hiccup returned to his human form.

"You seem to actually like me as a dragon, I thank you for that, Elinor. However, in showing you that form, I put my life in your hands, and I put my trust in that you won't tell anyone else about it." Hiccup stated. Elinor nodded to him.

"So, how do you think that we're gong to change her back?" Merida asked.

"_The past has passed, look inside, fall the walls of spite, and bear to accept_. Your father told me that she lost an aunt or a grandmother due to a Viking siege, seeing her hate for us. I think that the witch wants her to put the past behind her and accept our engagement, as well as put an end to her hate towards the Vikings. The curse is up to Elinor to break." Hiccup replied.

Merida took in Hiccup's words and tried going into vision, but it didn't work, she looked to Hiccup and told him: "Her curse prevents me from seeing anything to help her get out of it."

"You know, Merida, she did have a chance to make a toast to us, but she gave it up because she wanted to go to bed. If we go back to the castle, and make toast on her be hath, accepting our engagement, then maybe that would break the curse."

"Does she have to be there?" Merida asked.

"It's supposed to be her words, it may not work if she can't hear them." Hiccup replied.

"Alright to the castle. Mum, you tell 'im everything you'd say, and make them from the heart.

∫ µ ∫

Back at the castle, things weren't going that well. In the throne room, the Scots and Vikings were divided up, hiding behind tables and throwing weapons at each other. The whole brawl started out when McGuffin referred to the Vikings as filthy savages and boasted to Stoick how his son slaughtered their ships, and Stoick countered that Vikings preferred peace with the rest of the world, only pillaging when times were tough.

Things escalated quickly, and they fought into the evening.

Outside the throne room, Jack, Pippa, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel huddled together by the doors to watch the fighting until Merida, Hiccup, and Elinor suddenly walked into the castle.

"What's this? She's still a bear? I'll have you guys know that _we've_ seen terrible things that can't be unseen for you!" Elsa told them.

"We've got a plan." Merida stated. Then she and Hiccup stepped inside. At the mere sight of them the fighting began to stop. In the meantime, Elinor began sneaking inside so she could hear them.

"SHUT IT!" Merida shouted, causing Hiccup to cover his ears. They gained their audience's attention.

"We have been in conference with the Queen, and she's still a bit out of sorts, but has requested that we perform her toast to our engagement." Hiccup announced, but that was as far as he got, when King Fergus suddenly spotted movement and shouted: "BEAR!"

Elinor made a run for the door and outside the castle with the Scots and Vikings chasing after her, not hearing Merida's exclamations to stop. So she and Hiccup collected their friends and ran for the stables, where Merida brought out Angus and three other Clydesdales. Hiccup hopped on behind Merida holding onto a bow and quiver he picked up on the floor in the throne room. Elsa and Anna saddled up with each other, Pippa and Jack shared another, and leaving Rapunzel to her own, and they barreled after the hunters.

∫ µ ∫

They surrounded Elinor at the ring of mysterious stones, and tied her down with ropes with spears pointed at her, and King Fergus was preparing to slaughter her, until an arrow knocked the sword from his hand. He looked over his shoulder and found Hiccup and Merida pointing weapons at them.

"Merida!" Fergus exclaimed. She and Hiccup moved between him and Elinor.

"We're not going to let you kill her." Hiccup told him. He looked behind his shoulder and asked: "Are you alright, Elinor?"

She nodded her head, and Hiccup pulled out a dagger to start cutting away the ropes that held her down.

"Elinor?" Fergus questioned.

"Aye, ye almost killed yer Queen, Dad." Merida replied while holding a sword against her father. By now her friends were all standing by her, but she sent Pippa to get a blanket off of one of the horses, and she threw it over Elinor.

After cutting away the ropes, the sun was beginning to rise, and Elinor looked into Hiccup's eyes and wrapped an arm around him in gratitude, and in apology for her behavior towards him. She now understood that while Hiccup was a Viking, he was also a good lad, and so in her embrace, she now accepted him as Merida's fiancée and her friend with approval.

Hiccup pulled away from her and his eyes lit up! Elinor was human again!

"Elinor, you're back!" Hiccup exclaimed, and the Queen started laughing happily, and to his surprise, she kissed his forehead! He stepped back to let Fergus in, and also, he took heed that Elinor was naked!

"Oh, Fergus, I'm naked as a wee baby!" Elinor whispered. The King stood up saying: "What are ye jackanapes gawking at? Show some respect an' avert yer eyes!"

At this, they returned to the castle, and there Elinor made her toast, wishing Merida and Hiccup a long and happy friendship that would lead to their marriage, and she was happy to announce that Clan DunBroch would establish a route of trade and treaty of peace with the Vikings.

"Out of every summer I have lived through, this has got to be the most exciting." Hiccup told Merida, and they spent the day singing, dancing, and feasting with their friends.

Ω £ Ω

**Yeah**

**Please review.**


	53. Chapter 53: The Goblet of Fire Y4

**Chapter LIII: The Goblet of Fire**

**True Fury, I can't really respond to you unless you get an account!**

Hiccup was to spend the rest of his summer in Scotland with Merida, now that they were betrothed. He expressed clearly with his friends, with Merida's presence, that while they were betrothed their relationship would remain as friends until they win the hearts of each other or if they fall for another, then the engagement would break. So, despite their ties, they were still free to seek out true love. So there would be no weddings in the very near future.

Stoick left Hiccup to return to Berk, but sent a ship of his things so his stay was comfortable. Although things felt pretty awkward for him to be staying in Merida's castle. On the upside, Merida got her wish; no more did Elinor train her to be a proper princess, she was free to be who she was, however, Elinor took it upon herself to be sure that Merida was fit to be a noblewoman among the Vikings. She and Hiccup teamed together to teach her about the Viking Archipelago and the kingdoms they traded with and the tribes they were allied with; she also learned about Berk's culture and history, also she learned how to sail, and she got to practice her sword fighting and her archery too. So things worked out quite nicely for her.

During their free time, they went horseback riding and paid visits to Braveheart, and Hiccup would fly alongside the Monstrous Nightmare as a Night Fury.

As for Hiccup's growing relationship to Queen Elinor and King Fergus, both of them had earned a fondness for him. Fergus liked hearing Hiccup's tales of dragon attacks as well as from school. He also enjoyed watching him practice fencing and archery with Merida. Elinor simply liked the fact that Hiccup proved that he wasn't as barbaric as she had believed Vikings to be, and the fact that, unlike Merida, he didn't turn his nose up against haggis. In fact he always gave new foods a chance before he decided whether or not he liked it. If he didn't, he politely told the Queen that it wasn't to his taste.

Before they knew it, summer came to a close, they rejoined their friends to do some shopping in Diagon Alley, and they didn't see each other until it was time to go to school

The trip there wasn't too exciting, but there was a surprise in store for them when they arrived at the school…

Ω £ Ω

Sitting down at their House tables, Hiccup was quite startled to see his mother sitting at the staff table, and he couldn't explain to his friends why she was there. There was also a large monument standing by the podium Headmaster Lunar stood t to make his announcements. Things were a big mystery to them until Headmaster Lunar and Headmistress Helga Hufflepuff II stood up to make a rather intriguing announcement:

"This year, Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament, a grand trial of strength and wits carrying out through three tasks, _three_ very dangerous tasks. Therefore, for those below their fourth year will not be allowed to participate." Helga Hufflepuff announced.

"That is correct, and for this year, we have two visiting schools to join us! Please welcome the lovely daughters of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their Headmistress Regina Bathory!" Headmaster Lunar declared. The doors to the Great Hall opened and in came the fair ladies dressed in elegant slate blue dress uniforms being led by a rather severe looking woman who held her head high with authority, she strode with the grace of a queen, and her cape was clasped with a broach shaped as an apple. They all curtsied to the staff and to the students of Hogwarts when they made their approach to Lunar and Hufflepuff, before they sat down on a guest table.

"Now, let us welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their Headmaster Draco Longhorn!" Helga announced. In came proud wizards marching in, being led by a tall, lean, rugged man with acid green eyes, and long wild hair of dark red.

They bowed to the staff and students respectfully before taking their seats.

"Let us make an effort to make our special guests feel at home, and now, some of you may be wondering how we're supposed to select our champions." Headmaster Lunar spoke. He raised his wand to the monument, and it shrank down to reveal a goblet containing a blue fire.

"Upon a piece of parchment, a champion will write his or her name, put it into the Goblet of Fire, and it will choose our champions, one from each school. You may start putting your names in tomorrow morning, and the Goblet of Fire will not take anymore until after three days." Headmaster Lunar told them.

"Hmm, I wonder if Merida will be putting their names in." Elsa spoke.

"I'm planning on it." Hiccup told her.

"What? Why? Headmaster said that these tasks are dangerous!" Elsa exclaimed.

"And battling a Red Death, fighting Professor Pan for the Dragonstone, and rescuing my mother and Jenny from Pitch Black wasn't?" Hiccup asked. Then he told her firmly: "I want to participate in this, even though there is a small chance that I'd get picked anyway. Still, I want to do this for myself."

"You're right mad." Rapunzel told him.

"To be honest, sanity rarely sides with Vikings." He replied.

∫ µ ∫

In the Ravenclaw boys' dorm, Hiccup was laying on his bed stroking his owl, Hulda, when Ivan VonGrimm entered the room. The two boys had gotten to be pretty good friends since they rescued Jenny and Valka, and after he broke his arm and ribs, Hiccup took it upon himself to help him out. Sometimes he carried books, and since it's tough washing your hair with one hand… yeah it was a bit awkward but they pulled through.

"Hey, Hiccup, how was your summer?" Ivan asked.

"It was pretty interesting, I got engaged, and my fiancée accidentally turned her mother into a bear." He replied. All the boys in the dorm were now looking over to him attentively.

"You're going to have to go into detail on that." A boy by the name of Kay Black told him.

"Yeah, who's the lucky girl for one?" Ivan asked.

"You all know her as Princess Merida of DunBroch, and her mother didn't like the fact that a Viking won the right to her daughter's hand. It even came to the point where she actively tried to break it up. So Merida ran out, met another witch, and brought back something that turned her into a bear. She only turned back when she finally accepted the engagement." Hiccup replied.

"Hold on, I had the feeling that you liked Elsa of Arendelle." Ivan stated.

"It's complicated. Merida and I may have our ties right now, but it's not like I'm marrying her come this summer. We both want to wed for love rather than politics. The only reason I did this was so that she wouldn't sabotage the event and so that the Queen wouldn't do it again. We still have the right to break it off in our own time." Hiccup told them.

"Ok then, it's stories like these that make me grateful that I'm not a prince." Kay Black stated.

"Since when do you really talk to us?" Ivan asked. Kay black was a pale, lean, green-blue eyed, copper haired, loner, who didn't seem to show any fancy for a particular class, all that there was to know about him was that he kept to himself and preferred to keep his nose in his books, although it wasn't unusual for the other boys to see him work on his rather impressive sketches.

"Since our favorite Seeker gets engaged apparently." Kay Black replied.

"So, what do you guys think of this whole Triwizard Tournament business?" Ivan asked, changing the subject.

"I was thinking of putting my name in." Hiccup stated.

"Then best of luck to you." Kay told him. With that, he pulled out his sketchbook and started scribbling away.

"Is there a particular reason why you want to do this?" Ivan questioned Hiccup.

"Let's just say there's a reason I've kept my secrets. This is one of those secrets." He replied.

∫ µ ∫

The next morning, before he went to breakfast, Hiccup placed his name in the Goblet of Fire.

Ω £ Ω

**So it begins, the year I've been so eager to write!**


	54. Chapter 54: Patronus Champions

**Chapter LIV: Patronus Champions**

**Here's something some of you have been waiting for! I hope you like it.**

To kick off the year, the Ravenclaw fourth years went to Dmitri Northland's Defense Against the Dark Arts. There he taught them the 'Melafors' and the Patronus charm. 'Melafors' encased opponents' heads in pumpkins, and the spell was easily learned, and it was fun to practice on the bogart, however the Patronus charm proved to be a challenge. There was more to it than a wand movement and an incantation, the students had to think of their happiest memories in order to cast it, and even still they found it difficult to cast a full corporeal Patronus, some students were lucky to just get a fair-sized shield.

Elsa imagined the day when Professor Aster allowed her to ride a gryphon, but when that didn't work the way she wanted, she pictured the day her friends came over during the summer for Anna's birthday.

Rapunzel knew she never felt happier than the day she first met her parents, and so that was the only memory she worked with.

Hiccup pictured the day he met Valka and revealed her his dragon form, and how she was not only accepting of his ability, but she loved him as a dragon as well as a human.

All three of these memories proved to be strong enough to allow them to cast a full, corporeal, Patronus. Rapunzel's turned out to resemble her chameleon, Pascal; there it was a delightful little chameleon flicking his tongue about.

"Ah, congratulations, Rapunzel! You've casted a full Patronus! Five points for Ravenclaw for your success!" Professor Northland told her. She smiled brightly and looked to her friends as they applauded for her success. After a moment of giving praise, Elsa gave it another go.

"Expecto Patronum!" She incanted firmly and waving her wand and fueling the spell with the happiness she felt on her sister's birthday. Sure enough her Patronus went from a shield to a shape! From her incantation, her Patronus took the shape of a snow leopard, and her Patronus prowled gracefully in the air, guided by her wand.

"Ah, beautiful, absolutely beautiful Elsa. Another five points for Ravenclaw!" Professor Northland declared.

Now it was Hiccup's turn, he incanted, filling his mind with that one precious memory, and…

"WHOAH!" The room echoed. From the tip of his wand a silvery dragon sprouted forth and flew about the room. What was really curious about it was that it was not a Night Fury, it anything it looked more like a Ukrainian Ironbelly, or perhaps a Hungarian Horntail. It was flying about the room so fast that it was actually hard to tell, but the fact that it was a dragon amazed his peers.

"Now that is impressive, Hiccup. It's a bit uncommon for a Patronus to assume the form of a mystical creature." Professor Northland told him. With that he awarded another five points to Ravenclaw.

Within time, Ivan, Jenny, Kay, and Vanilla produced their full Patronus charms. Kay's happened to become something quite unusual, for a charm that was supposed to be fueled with happiness it became a thestral, a skeletal flying horse that could only be seen by people who've witnessed death.

"Kay, would you mind if I asked how you came to produce a thestral?" Professor Northland asked, and it was the question that was echoing through everyone else's mind.

"The reason why I started seeing them is not something I like to talk about, but once I started seeing this herd outside my home, I started visiting them. They're my friends now." He replied.

"Alright then." Northland replied.

Turning the attention back to his students, he saw that Jenny had produced a sweet shorthaired cat, which pounced playfully around her. She was enjoying the sight of the playful kitty until a Patronus of an eagle, casted by Ivan, flew past her.

"Wonderful, this is wonderful! I'm impressed that you're all getting the hang of this so quickly!" Northland declared just as Vanilla's horse ran past him.

After class, the Ravenclaws left the room proudly after earning all of those points for their house.

Ω £ Ω

After lunch, the Furious Flurries and their friends, now including Kay Black, met up in the Library.

"So, what did you Gryffindors think of Professor Northland's class today?" Jenny asked.

"I managed to turn my Patronus into a fox!" Jack told her.

"Mine was a lion." Merida stated proudly.

"Mine was a wolf." Emily spoke.

"I managed to create a phoenix!" Ally declared… albeit a little louder than she should have. The others sniggered at her and then the Ravenclaws repeated what their Patronus charms became. The Gryffindors were impressed, but not necessarily surprised to find out about Hiccup's dragon. They were curious about Kay Black's thestral, they went 'aw' when Rapunzel showed them her chameleon, and they were impressed to hear about Elsa's snow leopard, they were also impressed to find out about Ivan's eagle, as well as the others.

Ω £ Ω

A few days had passed, and now it was the time to announce the champions of each school, as they were being selected from the Goblet of Fire. All Hogwarts students, and the students from the visiting schools were gathered in the Great Hall.

When Headmistress Helga Hufflepuff II stepped forward to the Goblet of Fire, and the flames flared up before expelling a piece of parchment into the air. Helga snatched it and announced: "The champion of Durmstrang is: Eret son of Eret!"

Upon this, the Durmstrang shouted 'huzza' multiple times and applauded as a proud man of about fifteen, with a tattoo on his chin, stood up and took his bow before his peers and to the students of the rival schools. After receiving his praise, Eret sat back down, and the attention turned back to the Goblet of Fire. Once again, the blue flames flared and expelled another piece of parchment. Once again, Helga caught it and read: "Our champion of Beauxbatons is: Giselle Bijou!"

The ladies of Beauxbatons applauded politely as an auburn-haired, sixteen-year-old girl, with green eyes, fair skin, and an average stature got to her feet and curtsied. She blew Hogwarts and Durmstrang a kiss and sat back down with grace.

Now it was time for the final champion, for the last time the Goblet's flame flared, and expelled a piece of parchment. It fluttered down to Helga's hand and she read: "Our Hogwarts champion is: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

Hiccup stood up and took notice that the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were trying to restrain themselves from laughing at his name. He didn't care; he was just simply too shocked that he was actually chosen! Still, his peers clapped for him, and he took his bow before sitting down.

"Congratulations, you're a Triwizard champion." Elsa stated.

"I honestly don't know what to think about this." Rapunzel admitted.

Jack and Merida got up from their table to congratulate Hiccup and wished him the best of luck.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, we've got a chapter that focuses on a class for once, and they've learned the Patronus charm now! Yay! We also have our Triwizard champions now! **

**So, what do you want to see next?**

**Please review.**


	55. Chapter 55: Daily Prophet

**Chapter LV: The Daily Prophet**

Now that the champions had been announced, they were brought to Headmaster Lunar's office. Inside there was the witch from Olivander's wand shop, a wizard who came to represent the Ministry of Magic, and a journalist. First off, they started with the man from the Ministry, who stated that he was from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He brought with him contracts for the three champions to sign saying that they agreed to the terms and regulations of the Tournament:

1\. No spells are to be casted towards other champions.

2\. Defense is to be permitted, but there shall be no killing or cause of critical injury of any creature to be faced during the tournament

3\. Items such as: invisibility cloaks, healing potions, potions to increase stamina, potions to increase physical strength, broomsticks, items with enchantments, and weapons are strictly forbidden. Bringing such items causes an immediate position of last place in the event and additional punishments shall be added.

4\. Use of curses will result in penalties; punishment will be determined by severity of curse.

5\. Cloaking spells are also forbidden.

6\. You stand alone in these tasks, so you may not look for the aid of the other champions.

7\. Active seeking and revealing knowledge, other than that provided, about the tasks will be considered as cheating and punishment will be brought.

The three tasks will be hosted on: 5, November; 20, February; 9, May.

All three champions were required to sign this contract, and they took down the dates; but the contract sparked curiosity among the champions.

"Exactly what sort of creatures can we expect to see during this tournament?" Eret asked.

"Rule number five specifically states that revealing such knowledge will be considered as cheating." The wizard from the Ministry stated. Eret apologized and stated that he was merely curious as to how dangerous the creatures they'd be facing were, but nothing could be revealed.

Now the witch from Olivander's stepped forward and asked to see their wands, and she started with Eret:

"Twelve inches, birch wood, with the talon of a hippogriff. Oh my, yes, this'll do the trick it responds to you quite nicely." She replied. Next she examined Giselle's, to which she spoke: "Eleven inches, ivy wood, the hair of a unicorn… It almost looks like ones of my own craft with these leaf etchings in it, but it looks worn, like it has been used before you. Where did you get it?"

"It started out as my grandmother's. She passed away with the pox when I was little, but she gave me her wand." Giselle replied.

"How does it respond to you?" The witch asked.

"I have to say that it responds quite nicely to me." Giselle told her. With a smile, the witch handed back Giselle's wand and moved on to Hiccup.

"Ah, I remember you like it was just yesterday, same as that red-haired lass. Come on let's see how well you've treated your wand." She said. Hiccup handed her the wand and she examined it: "Thirteen inches, elder wood, and dragon heartstring. It's easily one of the most powerful wands I've ever had the pleasure of carving. It pleases me that you've taken good care of it."

After handing Hiccup his wand back, he took a look at it himself. The base was carved into a dragon's head, the handle was a pair of folded wings, and the remaining length was the tail with a few curves in it. So his wand wasn't straight like most wands were.

"Well, shall we begin?" The reporter asked.

"I do believe that it is your turn to start your interviews." Headmaster Lunar told him.

"Excellent, Mr. Haddock, if you'll follow me." He replied, and he took Hiccup's wrist and dragged him into a broom closet.

"Alright, Mr. Haddock, I am Sigmund Glass, a reporter for the Daily Prophet."

"Hello." He replied shyly.

"First interview I see. Don't worry, all I'm going to do is ask you some questions, and you answer them. Does that sound easy enough?" Sigmund said. Hiccup nodded, and the interview followed as this:

_Sigmund: What motivated you to put your name into the selection?_

_Hiccup: I decided that this would be an opportunity to better myself as a wizard._

_Sigmund: Is it also true that you're a Viking? _

_Hiccup: Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? I'm still just a wizard, and it's not like I have the legendary strength of most Vikings, I'm a talking fishbone if you compare my size to that of the rest of my tribe's._

_Sigmund: As Vikings, your parents must be proud to find out that you've been selected to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. What do you think they'll say to you?_

_Hiccup: I think that my father would think that I've lost my mind. I didn't put my name in to make them proud or anything. I put it in because I wanted to use this tournament to test myself, and see for myself where I stand as a wizard. As a Viking, I've been raised to look at danger in the eye and push through it… even though the actual 'pushing' can prove to be a bit of a challenge for me._

_Sigmund: So all you hope to get out of this Tournament is a self-evaluation?_

_Hiccup: Well I hope to get a little fun out of it as well. I'm also looking at the Tournament the same way I look at Quidditch; it's a sport, and it's a sport I want to participate in._

_Sigmund: Alright then, thank you for your time._

With that Hiccup was excused from the office and he didn't hesitate to leave, even though he paused to wave 'goodbye' at everyone before exiting.

As Hiccup roamed the halls, he turned a corner and bumped into Elsa, accidentally knocking her to the ground.

"Oh gods, Elsa, I'm so sorry about that!" He exclaimed as he bent down to help her up. Once she was on her feet, he asked her: "Have you been looking for me?"

"Yes, I came to tell you that the whole lot of us will be visiting your mother's hut shortly. She's taken it upon herself to teach us how to duel." She replied. She took Hiccup's arm and began dragging him along the way. During their run through the halls, they collected Ivan, Jenny, Vanilla, and now that Kay was coming into the circle, he came along too.

∫ µ ∫

"What the heck? Is that a dragon? I thought I was mad for keeping thestrals!" Kay exclaimed upon seeing Cloudjumper. However, the strange thing was that he was the only dragon there.

"You are mad." Jenny replied.

"Now's not the time for this, what I need you to do is chose a partner and stand across them, forming two lines." Valka told them. The pairs were as followed: Hiccup, Merida; Rapunzel, Emily; Jenny, Ivan; Ally, Jack; and Vanilla, Elsa. Leaving Kay to stand on the side and be used for demonstration with Valka.

"Dueling, as you all know is a fight between two wizards, it is a custom for the opponents to bow to each other as a sign of respect, we then turn and take ten paces away from each other, and today we're trying to simply disarm our opponents. Now, what is your name, boy?" Valka said.

"Kay Black."

"Very well, alright Kay I'll give you the courtesy to have the first move." Valka replied. They exchanged a couple quick jinxes before Valka's wand flew out of her hand, earning surprised looks from everyone to Kay Black.

"Sorry, you see I come from a family of wand makers, and we have a real fascination with the very core of magic. We don't just study what magic can be used for, we also learn about how wizards channel it and the discipline it takes to wield it. It even comes to the point where we've cracked our own wands because of the amount of power we can create is too great for them to handle." Kay explained.

"Do you even need your wand then?" Valka asked.

"Yes, I just need one strong enough to channel my magic. I'd be happy to tell you guys everything I know about the core of magic in order to increase your own strengths if you'd like." Kay replied. He then stepped aside to watch the others practice their dueling.

Ally's attack on Jack was bold and strong, she easily disarmed him on their first match, and Valka was quick to help Jack and emphasize how to block some of the spells Ally was using against him. At their next match, Jack was able to alternate between offensive and defensive actions much more smoothly, and therefore stay in the fight longer.

Merida and Hiccup were equally matched as much as they were in Quidditch, and their duel looked as if they were simply fencing too. Valka was happy to see that while her son was a strong wizard, Merida was also doing a fine job of holding her own. However she was also proud to see that within time Hiccup found the opportunity to disarm her at just the right time.

Elsa and Vanilla started out like Ally and Jack, but after seeing what Valka had done with those two, they picked up the ability to block spells quite swiftly. As for the others, they learned to do the same on their own time, or they knew what they were doing from the start.

When Valka ended the lesson, about everyone was sporting a few bruises, including Valka herself and Kay Black after being struck by a few rogue spells they didn't block in time.

"Alright, it seems that you all can hold your own during a duel, and that your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is doing a good job of teaching you." Valka stated. The Furious Flurries and their friends nodded in agreement. Then Valka approached Hiccup and told him: "I believe that you'll hold your own quite nicely during the tournament."

"Um, Mother, I wanted to ask you something. I saw you sitting at the staff table when we first came here for the year. Is there a reason why?" Hiccup said.

"Your Headmaster heard about what happened to Jenny and I, and he came to me to talk about it. He also opened the doors to Hogwarts for me so I didn't have to stick to hunting and foraging, and he hired me to help out with the tournament." Valka replied.

"Hey, where are our dragons?" Jack asked, looking around.

"They're across the lake right now. They're all alright, but they're a bit busy hunting for the moment. Sometimes it takes more than just fish to satisfy them."

Kay Black leaned over to Merida and asked: "How many dragons do you guys have?"

"Six if we count Cloudjumper over there. Most o' them come from the Northlands, but Elsa rides a Ukrainian Ironbelly." Merida replied. Kay looked at her in shock.

Ω £ Ω

The next day, Hiccup received a copy of the Daily Prophet featuring his interview with Sigmund Glass. He allowed his friends to look over it for a while, but then he tied it up with a letter reading:

_Dad,_

_I thought you should know that I've been chosen to participate in an event called a Triwizard Tournament. It is a contest involving three tasks set on separate dates: 5, November; 20, February; and 9, May. I would like for you to come to support me and perhaps enjoy them. These tasks are supposed to be the ultimate tests for wizards, and we have two visiting schools participating in this too. There's more to learn in the newspaper I'm sending you._

_Hiccup._

He tied the Daily Prophet and the letter to Hulda's leg and sent her off.

Ω £ Ω

Now on a deserted island in the Northlands, in a house made with magic, there was Mor'du tending to Pitch Black. After a humiliating defeat, the foul villains had to abandon their hideout in Pontefract, and so they found this island with the aid of their recruit, Drago Bludvist.

When Drago returned to Pontefract after the fight, he was in for a scolding by Pitch Black, saying that if he had been there with his dragons they would've had the chosen ones and their fear would've fed him until he was as powerful as ever.

However, the day brightened up for him when Gothel brought him a newspaper from England.

"The animagus is in the Triwizard Tournament?" Pitch questioned.

"Regina is also the Headmistress of one of the visiting schools." Gothel replied in a sing-song voice."

"Gothel, you have just earned yourself a youth potion that will last you for the rest of the year. This is lovely, please go tell Regina that I want to ensure that the Hogwarts champion gets a special award." Pitch replied.

"I'll do what I can to serve you, Master." Gothel replied. She assumed the form of a raven and flew off.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, so any questions? I have one: How many chapters would ****_YOU _****prefer I write before I post the first task? I'd post it as soon as possible but I want a bridge from the start of the school year (now) to the fifth of November. Also, what would you like to see during those chapters?**

**Please review.**


	56. Chapter 56: Furry in the Flurry

**Chapter LVI: Fury in the Flurry **

Jack, Ally, Merida, and Emily shared their Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin this year…

If Hogwarts ever had a bad idea, this was one of them, especially considering the students within the houses. On the first week of October, Professor Northland decided to put his students up against each other in a dueling club, which took the friends by surprise after a couple more dueling sessions with Valka.

As far as the students were concerned they were excited for this, especially when Merida stepped up to face Hans Isles.

"Whoo boy, he's a dead man." Ally stated as Merida and Hans raised their wands at each other.

Northland counted to three and Hans threw several jinxes at Merida before she had the chance to counterattack, and it was a good thing that Merida was able to block them. In return, Merida threw Hans a 'Melofors' jinx, thus encasing his head in a pumpkin, and caused his peers to guffaw at his expense. With that done, all Merida had to do was cast 'Stupefy' at Hans to knock him on his back, and then she used her telekinetic powers to steal his wand.

"Looks like it is a mere eight inches, pine, with maybe a phoenix feather core." Merida stated as she held up Hans's wand like a trophy. Her house applauded for her and, reluctantly, she handed the wand to Northland so he could give it back to Hans. Northland removed the pumpkin on Hans's head and returned the wand to him, but when both he and Merida were supposed to step down, Hans looked back at her and shouted: "Pertrificus Totalus'! Thus freezing Merida where she stood. The Gryffindors gasped in shock at Hans's actions, and before Professor Northland could do anything about it, an angry Jack stepped forward and began firing jinxes at Hans.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! I'll teach you for putting spells on my friends when their backs are turned!" Jack shouted before he started casting jinxes that caused Hans to be tossed all over the room, and at the same time he conjured up snowballs and slicked the floor with ice.

Hans did get to his feet and fired another spell at Jack shouting: "I'll teach you some respect about attacking royalty you dirty peasant!" The spell knocked Jack to the floor, and then he cursed Jack to lock his legs so he couldn't stand up, but Ally was about to perform the counter-curse on him when Jack suddenly zapped Hans with a spell that exploded in a swirl of fire and ice, covering Hans in a coat of frost and soot, not to mention make his hair stand up on end. The spell gave Hans both minor, but large burns, and a slight hit of frostbite. With that, Ally performed the counter-curse to free Jack's legs while Emily freed Merida from Hans's freezing charm, and Hans himself was sent to the infirmary.

"I think that is all for today." Northland stated, and he let the class out early. The students needed to cool down, and frankly, he didn't mean for so much chaos to ensue, and his floors had been frozen over.

∫ µ ∫

"The nerve of that Hans, cursing you like that!" Jack told Merida.

"I thank ye for standin' up for me. I wish I could've seen it myself! The nerve of him cursing you too." She replied as the rounded a corner where they ran into Ariel.

"Who cursed you?" Ariel asked.

"Hans Isles." The four Gryffindors replied. Then Jack added: "He had the nerve to curse Merida from behind!"

"Oh dear, it appears that I need to teach him another lesson about being a jerk." Ariel stated.

"No way, he's our business right now, and if anyone is going to teach him a lesson, it's going to be us!" Ally replied as she whipped out her wand and rolled up her sleeves.

"How are you going to do that?" Ariel asked Ally. This caused the feisty girl to pause, how were they going to get back at Hans? Then, Ariel told them: "Ever since I've turned him into a mermaid, he's been right scared of me, not only that, but I can also get into the Slytherin common room, and I can bring you guys in there with me. So, all I have to ask you is this: what would you like to do to Hans?"

"Well, the thing is, I may've already put him in the hospital with burns, bruises, and frostbite." Jack replied.

"Alright then, but it is worth mentioning that those are easily healed with magic, and cursing someone from behind is counted as one of the most cowardly acts that can be committed in the wizzarding world. Hans must be punished." Ariel told them.

"Whoo boy, there's a lot we could do to Hans. Make his hair fall off, give him the snout of a pig, you could turn him into a mermaid again, cover his bed in slime, or give him a pimple curse." Emily suggested.

"I'll run these suggestions with his brother, Gregor, and see which one he likes best, and we'll roll with that." Ariel told them.

"That's fine with me, thanks, Ariel." Emily replied. Then the little mermaid skipped off with a polite curtsy, and found a small group of girls from Beauxbatons to chat with.

Ω £ Ω

In the meantime, the Ravenclaws and some guests from Durmstrang were in Professor Anton's Herbology class, however, they weren't really taking care of plants at this time, instead they were learning the 'Ochideous' charm, a spell used to conjure flowers. The flowers they conjured, however, depended on what plant the wizard or witch wanted to conjure. Ivan managed to conjure a planter of nightshade, Jenny's pot filled with moonflowers, Elsa created a lovely display of beautiful-smelling lilies-of-the-valley, Rapunzel was aiming for a sunflower but ended up with daisies, Vanilla actually created her namesake flower, Kay worked with flowering bonsai trees, and Hiccup intentionally made dragon nip.

"Hiccup, the lesson is to make flowers. You're making grass!" Rapunzel told him.

"I wanted to see if I could make this plant with this spell. Now I know I can." He replied. He took another pot and tried the spell again, getting roses that time.

"Oh, Hiccup, those are lovely." Elsa stated in seeing the full red blooms in Hiccup's bush. Hiccup picked a few stems and severed them from the bush and gave them to each girl in the group, and the girls promptly stuck them in the weaves of their hair.

"Wow, Hiccup, you're such a ladies man." Ivan stated, giving him a nudge.

As for the Durmstrang students, they managed orchids, various lilies, and lavender. For a hearty and rough looking bunch, the Durmstrang students revealed their sweeter sides with the spell.

Ω £ Ω

At the end of the day, the Ravenclaws joined the Gryffindors in the Library and heard about what happened during Defense Against the Dark Arts class between Jack, Merida, and Hans.

"Oh gods, I'm glad that I wasn't there to see it, I might've gone insane on him if I did." Hiccup stated, referring to his secret ability.

"Jack, may I see your wand?" Kay asked.

"Why?" Jack questioned.

"I'm a wand maker, and I'm curious to take a look at it after hearing about that fire and ice spell you casted." Kay told him. So Jack handed over his wand, telling Kay: "Careful, it was my father's."

"Red oak, eleven inches, unicorn hair, with a lovely crescent moon at the base of it. For a second-hand wand, it sure responds quite nicely to you, which isn't always the case. I am confused though, I expected there to be something extraordinary about it with that fire and ice spell you cast, but no, this was easily paid for at Olivander's." Kay stated while handing back the wand to Jack.

"Well, I am an elemental. I can conjure snow and ice and command the wind without the wand." Jack replied.

"That's it, you must've released your elemental powers when you struck Hans with that spell. Nice job though, that sort of magic doesn't come easily to all wizards or witches." Kay replied.

"Is there anything special about werewolves?" Jenny asked.

"Their core magic has a different signature than most wizards, but it's nothing really outstanding. However, using their hair as a core makes for powerful, but highly temperamental, wands, especially on the full moons. My family found out that they work best if they're wielded by werewolves." Kay told her. He looked to Hiccup and asked: "So, I'm eager to see you during the first task, how about you?"

"I would say the same if I knew what it was." He replied.

"I think that it was mighty brave of you to put your name in, if not a little foolish." Vanilla stated.

"Brave and foolish, those aren't rare qualities in the people among my tribe." Hiccup told her.

"If you were older I wouldn't mind, but I can't help but have concerns for your safety." Elsa spoke.

"Oi, Elsa, he can hold his own against me in fencin, an' he's got a good aim. He'll be fine." Merida told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you had a great time finding that out during your little engagement party and vacation." Elsa snapped back with a hint of jealousy.

"WHAT?!" Ally, Emily, Vanilla, and Jenny exclaimed, being the only ones who didn't know of the engagement.

"It was all political." Hiccup told them. Then to Hiccup's astonishment, he caught Sigmund Glass storming out of the Library while scribbling gossip in his notebook. The snoopy reporter was gone before anyone had the time to catch him.

"Great, now the whole Great Britain area is going to know about our ties!" Merida exclaimed, setting her head on top of the table they were sitting around.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, I've been getting a lot of questions about the ships in this story. I WILL NOT tell you the ships in this story, but as compensation, I HAVE SET UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE asking fans how they would like the ships to be and whether or not I should ship the OC's; you get two choices!**

**Those of you who are the OC's, I reserve the right for you to choose the character you want yours to fall for, sorry girls that there's not a lot of boys for you to choose from, but hey if you want your character to be paired up with a girl, that's fine by me.**


	57. Chapter 57: Hiccuped on Hi-Jinx

**Chapter LVII: Hiccuped on Hi-Jinx **

When the next Daily Prophet circulated, Hiccup and Merida were promptly bombarded with questions from their peers and from the visiting students. Anything from 'When is the wedding?' to 'Was it one of those love-at first sight ordeals?' were fired at them… repeatedly.

To make matters worse, it appeared that Sigmund Glass had disappeared from the face of the earth, so Merida, being an angry bride-to-be now, couldn't give the reporter a piece of her mind. It was a good thing for Sigmund that he was gone, because Merida was vowing to put a curse on him if she ever saw him.

In the meantime, their friends started up the rumor that Hiccup and Merida's engagement was strictly political and their treating themselves as if they were still single until they actually fall in love, but the rumor started by the Daily Prophet circulated much faster than the rumor being spread by the Furious Flurries.

So, after a dreadful day of being questioned constantly, Hiccup and Merida decided that it would be a great stress release to go into the forest and spend some time with their dragons and Valka, the only problem was that Toothless was elsewhere, and Valka simply told Hiccup that she had no idea where the Night Fury had gone, but he was around before. Well, at least Braveheart was there, and now that Hiccup thought about it, he could use an excuse to stretch his wings. So, he morphed into a Night Fury, and proceeded to playfully pester Solaria by bopping her legs and jumping away, but it turned out that Valhalla had grown certain affections for the lilac Nadder, and she knocked Hiccup away from the annoyed Nadder with her tail.

"Be warned, Hiccup, Valhalla seems to view Solaria as her own hatchling." Valka told him. He shook off the blow and urged Merida to saddle up on Braveheart to go flying. Merida was happy to comply with Hiccup's wishes, as flying was a great way to forget about their problems and to clear their minds for a while. Even Valka decided to join them on Cloudjumper's back.

While in the air, Hiccup and Braveheart began a play fighting game, where no dragon would get hurt, but it got some battling practice in for them. It was the first time Hiccup had actually had a dragon breathe fire on him, and although he felt a little toasty for a moment, the flames did not harm him in the slightest. The experience fascinated Hiccup, but he wasn't looking forward to going through it again. Instead he challenged Braveheart to a test of speed, which had Merida screaming with delight as the sound of the air passing through Hiccup's wings and fins began to whistle. Braveheart was barely a match for Hiccup's speed, and even four-winged Cloudjumper was having a hard time keeping up.

Let's face it, Toothless taught him how to fly well.

Ω £ Ω

_My fair Master,_

_Last I heard from you was when that Peter Pan failed his mission in bringing you the Dragonstone, now I hear that not only have the Chosen Ones defeated a Red Death, but you also lost hostages due to them putting a siege on your hideout. Although I was quite amused to hear what the telekinetic did to Mor'du, Gothel gave me quite a perturbed look as I laughed when she told me. Tell him that I wish him a good recovery. In the meantime, I regret to say that while I'm at Hogwarts, I'm under supervision with their staff to be sure that I do not aid my Beauxbatons Champion by cheating in this tournament._

_What I can tell you is this: During my travels over this past summer, I came across a retreat for vampires in a Transylvanian cave near the castle that was once home to Vlad the Impaler, they are quite the frightful lot, and I'm sure that Gothel wouldn't mind aiding you in recruiting them, and I'll have you know that they'll due anything for a supply of fresh blood, which I doubt you'll find on a deserted island. _

_Regina_

Ω £ Ω

After their flight, Hiccup and Merida met up with the Furious Flurries, Hans, Gregor, and Ariel, and everyone was having a hearty guffaw at Hans's expense as he had sprouted the ears and tail of a donkey.

"We meant to make a literal jackass out of him, but this was the best we could do!" Gregor explained through his chuckles while holding Hans by an ear.

"That is better than I had hoped for!" Merida declared.

"I'm glad you like it, and now my brother promises not to pester any of you again, in fact, he is to treat you all as his equals, and should he not, Ariel and I will punish him again." Gregor replied. As he spoke, another girl from Slytherin, with black hair and hazel eyes, and in her third year with Ariel came around.

"Rowan, how're you doing?" Ariel asked.

"I'm doing alright, I was just hoping to get Hiccup's autograph, you know, with him being a bit of a celebrity now." She replied. Hiccup signed in a little sketchbook of hers then she looked over to Ivan and gave him a thumbs up.

"It's good to see you too, sis." Ivan told Rowan.

"Whoa, why is this the first time we heard of you having a little sister?" Elsa asked.

"There wasn't much of a reason for you to get to know her. She's also a bit feisty at times, but, from what I hear, she and Ariel are good friends." Ivan replied.

Speaking of little sisters, Pippa approached. After giving a giggle at Hans's ears and tail, she asked Jack if she could help her practice one of her charms. So with that, Jack parted from his friends to help her out, and not long after that, the group dispersed. Ivan joined his sister, Rowan VonGrimm, to join her for a snack and a light visit with each other.

∫ µ ∫

When he got to their dorm, Hiccup spotted Hulda with a letter for him from his father.

"What's that all about?" Ivan asked.

"My father, uncle, and cousin will be attending the First Task on the fifth of November." Hiccup replied. He gave the letter back to Hulda and he wrote a quick note to Valka reading:

_Make of what you will of this. I'll respect your decision._

He was implying whether or not Valka should use this as an opportunity to reunite with Stoick, although he was almost certain that she'll stay hidden from him, knowing that Berk was still killing dragons, but the choice was still up to her. So he sent Hulda out to her. The owl came back several minutes later with this reply:

_Thank you for sending me that letter. Now, as much as I still love Stoick, I can't return to him until he finally understands the truth about dragons. Therefore, as much as I wish to support you by being in the audience, I will not be attending._

Hiccup wasn't upset about this, as he was expecting it.

Ω £ Ω

Halloween was here, and the Furious Flurries, now including Rowan, Gregor, and Ariel, gathered in the Library doing their studying. It took them by surprise when the Durmstrang Champion, Eret, approached Hiccup and tapped him on the shoulder to pull him aside.

"Um, excuse me, guys." Hiccup told them as he went with Eret. They found a secluded corner and Eret pulled Hiccup in close, and told him in a whisper: "Dragons, that's the First Task, we have to fight dragons."

"What? How do you know? That's cheating mind you!" Hiccup exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Go ahead, turn me in then, I was only trying to save your skin, you tiny fishbone. Don't be so naïve, Viking, the only reason the Triwizard Tournament has rules is so that way the champions can find loopholes or bend them. Cheating is actually a tradition in the Tournament." Eret replied.

"Well, so long as we're following _tradition_, would you tell me how you came about this information and what type of dragons we'll be facing?" Hiccup asked.

"A friend of mine took a stroll through that forest outside. He saw a woman and a few men tending to the beasts in a series of large cages, combined into one, and they were being to guard something as if their life depends on it. He was so shocked to find out what we're supposed to face that he didn't take into account what breed of dragons they were!" Eret told him.

"Does Giselle know of this?"

"I'm about to tell her about it too. Take care of yourself, lad, it's going to be rough." Eret replied, and then he headed out of the Library.

Hiccup rejoined his friends and was taken by surprise that their books and quills had been replaced with paint and banners.

"What the… What's all this?" Hiccup asked.

"Shoot, it was supposed to be a surprise for you." Rapunzel said.

"Aye, it was Elsa's idea to make these for us to support you during the tournament." Merida added. Hiccup took a closer look at the banners; there were three of them, one to be held by each house within his circle of friends. They were made of cloth with wooden dowels, and now they were being painted in the colors of Ravenclaw.

On Gregor, Rowan, and Ariel's banner, the cloth was cut into a traditional shield shape with his name at the top, and a coat-of-arms featuring pictures of: his wand, Hulda's silhouette, a Viking ship, and a bow and arrow, encircling the Berk crest. They got the Berk crest because Ivan pulled out a satchel from Hiccup's trunk with it imprinted on it.

Ivan, Kay, Elsa, Jenny, Vanilla, and Rapunzel's banner was more of a traditional, rectangular banner with his name spanning across it in calligraphy with black paint, over a background with a checkered motif. The checks altered between silver and bright blue and each square was divided up into four sections. Each blue square had silver silhouettes of owls and bows and arrows, while the silver squares had blue silhouettes of dragons and books being scribbled in.

As for Merida, Ally, Jack, and Emily's banner, this one was also shield shaped, but it was larger, and again his name was at the top, but the depictions were the events that played over the summer, with Hiccup defeating the sons of the three Scottish Lords in archery, Elinor becoming a bear at Merida's hand, Elinor getting to know Hiccup when she was a bear, and then Elinor saving herself when she finally accepted the engagement.

"Do you like them?" Gregor asked.

"I-I don't have the words, they're magnificent, and you're all so talented!" Hiccup replied. He looked over to Elsa and questioned her: "You rallied them up to do this for me?" She nodded and he told her: "Thank you, and if it's alright, I'd like to bring them back with me this summer. They'll brighten up my room."

"Well, you can't say that we're not ready for the tournament now." Rowan stated as she went over to over to the section on magical creatures in the Library where she collected a heavy volume on some of the most dangerous ones out there.

"Speaking of the tournament, what did Eret tell you?" Jack asked.

"He told me what the First Task was. We'll be going up against dragons." Hiccup replied.

"Wow, and your father is coming. Do you have any idea what you're going to do?" Ivan asked. The others looked at him with high interest.

"Don't worry, I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do." Hiccup replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Next up, the First Task!**

**Please review.**


	58. Chapter 58: Here There Be Dragons

**Chapter LVIII: ****Here There Be Dragons**

**Here is a chapter that I've been waiting a long time to post. Heck, this is the reason why the third year was so short!**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

It was the fifth of November. Hiccup and the other two Triwizard Champions were gathered inside a tent. Hiccup, knowing that his father was in the audience, was doing all he could to keep from sweating bullets. He knew that his friends were sitting right by Stoick and were prepared to act ut upon him if something got out of hand and he tried to interfere.

Maleficent stepped inside with a small sack in her hands and the Headmasters from the three schools following behind her.

"As you may've found out, your first task is to battle a fearsome dragon. We've had the aid of special Dragonologists to bring us these magnificent creatures, and so they are to be kept alive and no critical injury is to come to them, but it is important to never let your guard down around them. Your goal in this trial it to retrieve the golden egg your dragon guards. Now, each of you will take a card from Maleficent, here, depicting the dragon you're going to fight. Good luck to you now." Professor Lunar told them.

Giselle, from Beauxbatons, was the first one to pick her dragon. Maleficent pulled the three cards out of the bag and held them out faced-down.

"Ah, the Monstrous Nightmare." Maleficent told her as Giselle turned her card over.

Second was Hiccup.

"Ah, what a fine pick you have there. This is the Night Fury" Maleficent stated.

"Toothless." Hiccup said in a whisper while looking away from the group. There was no time to dwell on this, he had to keep himself focused on how to beat the dragon without hurting him, and perhaps beat him in a manner that would prove to his father that dragons aren't mindless killing machines. He knew what he was going to do

Now there was Eret from Durmstrang. Eyes were widened when he pulled out the…

"The Hungarian Horntail. The great and dangerous dragon from Eastern Europe." Maleficent announced. Now proving the point of dragons being tamed might be a bit more difficult.

Before the Champions knew it, it was time to start their battles, and they were going in the order they drew their dragons.

∫ µ ∫

It took Giselle twenty excruciating minutes to beat the Monstrous Nightmare. Listening to commotion outside was hard for both Hiccup and Eret. Eret was worried that Giselle wouldn't make it, due to the sounds he heard, but Hiccup was actually worried for the dragon. The roars they heard were actually roars of pain and fright mostly, there were a few roars of rage that made Hiccup worry for Giselle, but after each of those roars, he heard a roar of pain.

_She has no idea she's torturing the beast. What is she doing to that poor beast out there?_ Hiccup thought.

Eret didn't say anything to Hiccup, but he was pacing furiously around the tent.

"She's alright out there." Hiccup told him.

"How can you say that?" He asked.

"My home is often raided by dragons, including Monstrous Nightmare, I've learned what their roars mean." Hiccup spoke. _Plus there's the fact that I _am_ a dragon and can understand them._ Hiccup thought. He then told Eret: "In fact, I can tell you that she's causing the dragon a lot of pain out there. So much that she's actually torturing the beast."

"Good, that means she's winning." Eret replied.

_Good, you say that's GOOD? She's out there causing a poor dragon utter torment and you think that's a good thing!_ Hiccup thought. It was then that he decided that he wasn't going to be too fond of Eret.

After twenty minutes they finally heard Professor Lunar announce: "Giselle has bested her dragon, now it is time to bring out the second Champion: Hiccup Haddock III."

"Well that's my cue." Hiccup told himself. He stepped out of the tent and into the battle ring of rocks. He failed to get a glimpse of Giselle's dragon, but he hoped that she at least kept the thing alive, as she had promised when she signed the contract. He looked around the ring and at the audience. He could see his father sitting in front of Snotlout and Spitelout, some of his friends holding up their banners, with Elsa and Merida sitting on either side of Stoick, and he even spotted the egg, but what he couldn't see was his dragon. Where was Toothless?

Then he heard a low rumble from behind him. Hiccup turned and gasped at the sight of Toothless, standing battle-ready with his pupils narrowed into slits. As Eret had told him, Toothless was going to be guarding his egg as if his life depended on it!

Hiccup stood his ground as Toothless stepped towards him and veered off to his left before powering up a plasma blast. As Toothless discharged, Hiccup dodged the attack by jumping out of the way. Toothless then took flight and landed three feet of Hiccup in plain view to Stoick. Even then, Hiccup didn't defend himself by throwing jinxes at Toothless. However, Toothless spent several minutes keeping Hiccup at bay from his egg using his plasma, his wings, and his claws. It was almost as if Toothless had no memory of Hiccup being his friend!

The Viking Chief looked down at Hiccup in confusion and in concern.

"What's he doing?" He asked his son's friends.

"It looks like he doesn't want to hurt the dragon. Please sit still, Sir, he may surprise you with something spectacular." Elsa replied. Stoick looked over to her and settled back into his seat.

Toothless reared up, about to slash Hiccup with his claws, but Hiccup rolled out of the way, and finally he casted 'Orchideous' to make dragon nip grow over the ring. Toothless' pupils went to a friendly round and he began rolling around in the intoxicating grass in a manner that made him look like a cute pussycat.

"What the… I've never seen a dragon act like that before." Stoick stated. For the first time in his forty-four years, he saw a dragon being something more than a mindless killing machine. Now he saw a dragon just frolicking in a field of grass. The beast looked sweet, it looked cuddly, heck it even looked harmless! Hiccup then approached Toothless and gave him a scratch under the chin until he scratched the sweet spot that put him into a peaceful sleep.

The audience was astounded!

"He just touched the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself with his bare hands!" Stoick exclaimed with wide eyes and a slackened jaw to Spitelout and Snotlout.

"Yeah, he did!" Merida replied feigning her surprise.

"He may make the best dragon slayer on Berk." Stoick spoke to himself. From behind him, Jack and Rapunzel exchanged worried glances while still holding up their banners, and Merida and Elsa gulped. Stoick took no notice of Elsa and Merida as he watched his son step over to the golden egg and raise it above his head. However, the audience was so surprised with how he handled the supposed mighty Night Fury while remaining uninjured, they couldn't find their voices to cheer; all except for Maleficent, his closest friends, and Professor Lunar, who knew his secret ability.

Now it was Eret's turn, he wasn't sure what to make of Hiccup's battle as he didn't see anything, and he didn't hear much from it. What he did hear was the roar of the Hungarian Horntail. Eret let out a scream that pierced the dragon's ears, and only angered it further. The dragon snapped at Eret and then blew a jet of fire at him. Now this was the kind of dragon behavior Stoick was familiar with, but Hiccup's battle was still fresh in his memory.

Hiccup was back in the tent with Giselle, who had been treated for a few burns. She asked Hiccup how he got out of his fight unscathed, but Hiccup ignored her, he heard Eret screaming, and knew that he was going to be in trouble. After hearing another angered roar from the Hungarian Horntail, Hiccup ran outside the tent, found Toothless in a cage with Valka standing beside it casting a charm on him.

"You modified his memory didn't you?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"It had to be done, or he wouldn't have been able to fight; but he's alright." Valka replied.

"I need him loose, now! Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Hiccup told her. She released him, and Hiccup told the Night Fury: "We need to help Eret. Come when you hear my roar." Toothless nodded to say that he got the message.

Hiccup ran through the tent, paying no mind to Giselle, and back into the battle ring, where he found that Eret was cornered by the dragon, and couldn't seem to cast a spell due to his level of fright. Hiccup ran out into the ring where Stoick only caught a faint glimpse of his son's auburn hair from the corner of his eye before he saw the ferocious dragon being thrown to the ground by another dragon!

"What in Thor's name? That's another Night Fury!" Stoick exclaimed. He noted that the Night Fury Hiccup fought was the color of obsidian, but this one was dark blue and violet. As of right now, it had placed itself between Eret and the other dragon to protect the human!

Hiccup, the Night Fury, blasted the Horntail in the face and roared, which gave Eret the time he needed to get away from the fearsome dragon. To his amazement, he heard the beating wings of another Night Fury, and this was the one that Hiccup fought! This dragon also blasted the Hungarian Horntail and roared.

"How'd that dragon get back here?" Stoick asked. He was completely confused by the scene. In the ring were three dragons, and two of them were working together to protect a human, and they were Night Furies no less! Stoick couldn't believe that the events he was witnessing were possible.

Toothless leapt onto the back of the Horntail, causing the dragon to rear up, and its tail struck both Hiccup and Eret, but not at the same time. Eret landed on his feet, but broke an ankle at the impact, but he was within reach of his golden egg. Hiccup on the other hand, collided into a rock so hard that not only did he break an arm, but he also dislocated a shoulder. Despite the pain he was in, he flew over to Eret, as Toothless still fought the Horntail, but with difficulty, this was a dragon that was actively trying to kill all of them! Soon, Eret had grabbed the egg but it was still a dangerous situation for him.

When Hiccup landed beside Eret, he assumed his human form. It was a great shock for the rest of his friends to see too. Now they knew the secret he had been hiding from them!

Stoick was so shocked to see the dragon become his only child that it felt like a broadsword had been struck into his chest.

"No! No, no, no, no, that can't be right! It has to be a trick!" Stoick said. He tried to deny what he saw, but then Hiccup switched back to his dragon form, called over Toothless to take Eret out of the ring, and Hiccup powered up his strongest plasma blast yet, and fired at the Hungarian Horntail once more, struck its head, and knocked it out!

Finally Stoick knew that it wasn't a deception or his eyes playing a trick on him. His son was a Night Fury, and now his denial turned into rage.

Now that the ring was quiet, Hiccup heard a loud, booming, voice shout: "HICCUP!"

Hiccup crouched low on his three good legs and tightened up his wings, trying to make himself look small, but then he realized that despite the fact he was wounded, _he_ was the big and mighty Viking for once. With a single exhale he could sink a ship or blow up a house. With a mighty beat of his wings, he could knock his own father off of his feet. With a great bite, he could hack off someone's limb, and he was more powerful than any Viking with a good weapon. So no more will Hiccup lie low, and stand in the shadow of his great Chief and father. He will make a shadow of his own for other Vikings to stand in. He was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and he was a proud Viking. So he looked right into his father's eyes as a dragon for the first time, he took a great breath, reared up to his hind legs, spread out his wings, and let out his greatest roar ever!

Elsa got to her feet, created a slide of ice and slid down to meet up with Hiccup. He lowered himself for Elsa to get up on his shoulders and flew away to get to the hospital wing. Jack ran for the tent to collect Hiccup's golden egg, and Rapunzel and Merida stuck by Stoick to hold him back and keep him from doing anything rash.

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup and Eret were both in the hospital wing right now getting treated for their wounds, while Elsa stayed by Hiccup's bedside to help him turn away unwanted visitors and to make sure that Stoick wouldn't kill him when he arrived. Hiccup had told Elsa that he needed his father to talk, if not yell, at him to clear the air. He knew that Stoick's visit wasn't going to be pretty, but that was to be expected, and if Stoick got out of hand, it was Elsa's job to 'cool him down'.

Jack was the second friend to arrive, and he set the golden egg on Hiccup's nightstand and said: "The others were right behind me, so brace yourselves."

"Thank you, Jack." Elsa said for Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and nodded to Jack. The Viking boy had been given a mild sedative to lessen up the pain and calm him down.

Pretty soon, Stoick threw open the doors and stormed inside. Elsa stood with her hands ready to command her ice powers, Jack drew out his wand, Rapunzel had tied her hair into a lasso, and Merida also had her wand trained on Stoick.

"Hiccup, you have some explaining to do!" Stoick growled as he approached his son's bed. Hiccup sat up, looked his father in the eye and told him: "What is there to explain? You saw everything. Yes, I can knock out a Night Fury with my bare hands; I can actually understand dragons, I've even befriended the Night Fury I fought today, and I can become a dragon at will at any time."

"You've sided with _them!_ They've stolen from our farms and killed _hundreds_ of us!" Stoick yelled.

"We've killed _thousands _of them! I still haven't figured out why they raid us, but I have been doing my parts during my visits and summer breaks to keep them away from Berk. While you're sleeping I take flight and pretend that I'm fleeing from the island and then they turn away too! When I can't stop them, they tell me that they have to raid us. They won't say why! They attack us because they have to defend themselves! It is time for us to stop the fighting, Dad!" Hiccup told him.

"So they can still attack us? I won't let that happen!"

"No, so we can stop dying! So they can stop dying! They are not the monsters that you've been led to believe they are! Look at the Night Fury I befriended, his name is Toothless, and you saw how he helped me to save Eret!" Hiccup snapped.

"In doing so you have betrayed us! I'll not have you for a son!" Stoick boomed. His words shocked everyone in the room. Stoick began to storm out of the room, but Hiccup ordered Elsa to block the way out. She was hesitant, but did it anyway.

"I don't care. Look around, Dad, I have Elsa, Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, among several other friends, not to mention the teachers who've watched my back for me. This place feels more like home to me than Berk ever did. I never knew my mother, my cousin was always trying to find new ways to embarrass me in front of the tribe, and you always looked down at me with a disappointed scowl because I was never the Viking you wanted me to be." Hiccup started. Stoick paused and looked over to Hiccup. When their eyes met, Hiccup spoke again: "When I first found out I had the gift to become a Night Fury, the first reaction I had when I saw my reflection was a scream. Yes, I was terrified, not because of what I became, but because I was scared of you. I knew that if you found out about it, my life would be at stake; after all you are the greatest dragon slayer on Berk. Yes, I felt that my life was at stake because I have a gift that I didn't want! Then I got some help to learn how to control this ability, and I learned to love this gift. With it I can fly, defend my home, protect my friends, fight other dragons, and hunt with great skill, which I have! As a dragon I am a stronger fighter than you will ever be, and on top of that, I have friends who've supported me because of it!"

Stoick paused and asked: "You said that you didn't want… _this_?" He was torn between using 'gift' or 'curse'.

"Of course not! Before I found out about it, and before I met Toothless, I wanted to be a dragon fighter myself, I had a certain hatred for dragons like you do. Then things changed for me." Hiccup replied.

Stoick paused to think about his next question before he asked: "How long have you had… _ this_?"

"_Always._" Hiccup answered.

"Yes, Professor Lunar said that he was born with it when he discovered it during our first year here. He said that it should've been reported, but Hiccup was too scared that you would kill him." Elsa replied.

At hearing this, Stoick looked between Hiccup, his friends, the young man Eret, and then to himself in a reflection in the window. He had settled down now, and after taking a look at the door, he asked Elsa: "Would you mind letting me out? I'd like to have some time to myself."

She removed the ice and Stoick calmly walked outside where he met up with Spitelout.

"So, what are you going to do with him? He is a dragon after all." Spitelout asked putting a protective hand on Snotlout's shoulder.

"As of right now, nothing. I need to think about this." Stoick replied.

Stoick went for a walk and soon sat down in the library and thought to himself for a while. Perhaps Hiccup's ability can work to his advantage. He already said that he uses it to lead other dragons away from Berk.

Ω £ Ω

**THE SECRET'S OUT! **

**By the way that "****_Always_****" Hiccup said to his father is a reference to the "Always" as said by Severus Snape when Professor Dumbledore asked him how long he loved Lily in Harry Potter.**

**Any thoughts on this chapter? I loved writing it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	59. Chapter 59: Friends at Post-Revelation

**Chapter LIX: Friends at Post-Revelation **

Stoick reentered the infirmary with a gentler look in his eyes now. He found that Hiccup's friends were still at his bedside to keep him company, and that his arm was wrapped up and bound into a sling. When he stepped in, they all kept their eyes on him until he sat down on an empty bed and asked Hiccup: "Will you tell me more about the dragons?"

A smile split across Hiccup's face and he told Stoick of how he first met Toothless, found out that he was an animagus, befriended Toothless, and how his friendship helped him to discover the truth about the dragons. He told Stoick that along with his ability to understand and communicate with the dragons. After that he elaborated on how they used dragons to defeat the Red Death.

"Hold on, _you_ defeated that monster?" Stoick asked Hiccup.

"To be fair, it was a team effort, it was Toothless and I who fired the last shot." Hiccup replied. Stoick whistled, he was impressed, but Hiccup's story earned him an exclamation from Eret: "No fair! You had an advantage over us the whole time for the first Task!"

"I live on a village that was raided by dragons, the only way I wouldn't have this advantage would be if I hadn't been born a Viking." Hiccup replied. As he settled back into bed, Stoick asked: "So, if dragons really aren't mindless killing machines, what are they really like?"

"First you have to gain their trust, once you're through with that, they are loyal, gentle, and intelligent creatures. After you form a bond with them then you can start riding them, and with that bond, you can use a dragon to protect our island from our foes. The only reason why they attacked us was because they were defending themselves during their raids, and the reason why they raided us was because if they didn't bring back enough food for that Red Death we killed, they would've been eaten themselves."

"If that is the case, then we shall make peace with the dragons. Berk will welcome them on the island, but in the meantime they'll have to stay outside of the village until you come back and teach us how to train them." Stoick replied.

"_You_ want _me_ to teach you how to train your dragon?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yes, and if I can protect the village with them, then I want you to find me one." Stoick told him. Hiccup sat back in his bed, utterly astounded at what his father just told him. He wasn't expecting him to be willing to change so quickly. Even his friends were surprised.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in. Not even an hour ago, you were ready to disown me, and now you want me to find you an ideal dragon." Hiccup stated.

"Aye, I'm still getting my head to wrap around the fact that there's a dragon inside you. Who else knew of this besides these four and a couple of your teachers?" Stoick replied.

"He revealed this ability to me Mum this summer, no' long after I accidentally turned her into a bear. It helped to improve their relationship." Merida spoke.

"Be sure that Snotlout knows that I can be a dragon at any time I want." Hiccup told him with a smile of mischief on his face. Stoick smiled and nodded, then he wished Hiccup a speedy recovery, and he left promising that he'll come back for the Second Task. For now, his duty to return home.

Ω £ Ω

When the pain subsided, and his nerves settled down, Hiccup got out of the infirmary and returned to the Ravenclaw common room with his golden egg in his good arm, but to his amazement, the whole house had set up a victory party for him with a buffet of cookies, breads, nuts, dried fruit, and some apple cider to go around. As soon as Hiccup stepped inside, he was greeted with cheers coming from all of his friends, including those from the other houses, and when he held up his egg they erupted into shouts, and they mobbed him saying how awesome he was when he bested the Night Fury and how he rescued Eret by becoming a dragon himself.

"C'mon, Hiccup, what's in the egg?" Rowan asked.

"Do you want me to open it?" Hiccup asked the crowd.

"YEAH!"

With a beaming smile, Hiccup twisted the knob on the top of his golden egg, the egg split open, and it suddenly released an ear piercing shriek that dropped almost everyone to their knees while covering their ears until it was closed again.

"Mor'du's honkin', manky, bahookey! What the bloody hell was that?!" Merida cussed out.

"I think we'll find out later, I don't want to be holding it anymore." Hiccup replied. He ran upstairs to tuck the egg in his trunk, ran back down to join the party again, and found that Jack had fixed him a plate of goodies and got him a cup of the apple cider. He also sat with Hiccup to help drive away people while Hiccup ate, but luckily, Jack didn't have to resort to it that much, most of the people who approached Hiccup just went up to tell him that they were amazed with the show he gave them. Now, with no chance of opening the egg during the party, the remainder of that time was spent mingling with friends for a couple hours before visitors from other houses departed for their dorms, and the common room gradually emptied, leaving the Furious Flurries alone.

"So, the dragon was the secret you've wanted to keep to yourself all this time?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, I can assume the form of the Night Fury whenever I please, I'm an animagus."

"Fascinating, normally they don't become creatures like dragons, or even gryphons. Magic like that would take ages to master. How did you manage it?" Kay asked.

"I just discovered it by accident." Hiccup replied. Curious, Kay asked to see Hiccup's wand. Hiccup pulled it out from his robes and handed it to Kay, who held it delicately in his fingers and closed his eyes while saying: "Thirteen inches, dragon heartstring, elder wood, and carved to resemble a dragon. There is great Transfiguration magic in you, but that's obvious with you being an animagus, and there's plenty of strength to protect those you love, but there's more than human elements in your blood. I feel both the dragon and the human inside of you, living in harmony. Hiccup, your magic is among the most beautiful of that I've ever looked into."

A little awestruck, Hiccup accepted his wand back.

"Have you ever looked into the magic of a seer and telekinetic?" Merida asked Kay.

"As separate people, I have. Any witch or wizard, with either one of those abilities, tends to have Divination as their greatest form of magic. However, looking at you, you're also pretty strong in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't need your wand to tell that you have a hippogriff talon in your core." Kay replied.

"Try me!" Rowan told him while handing off her wand.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches, hawthorn, and hippogriff talon." Kay stated, he suddenly looked up into Rowan's eyes and told her: "I see dark magic in here, and be warned, those who fall into darkness after losing control of themselves, hardly ever come out, and they can lead a loveless life."

His words spooked the others, and so Ivan sent her back to the Slytherin dorm.

"As much as I love to weigh wands, tonight is about Hiccup, after all, the lad just broke his arm in an effort to save the Durmstrang champion, and gave us an epic dragon fight against a Hungarian Horntail." Kay replied.

"I'd like to see you weigh your own wand then." Hiccup told him. With a smirk, Kay pulled out a black wand with a cherry-colored handle, a base carved into a dragon's claw gripping an orb of blue crystal, and the black length of the wand had a thorn pattern carved into it.

"Sixteen inches, elder wood, thestral tail hair core. I carved it myself with the intent on selling it, but as soon as it was finished, it chose me. I made the wand with this combination of wood and core, as a wand described in a children's story called inspired me, the story known as: The Tale of the Three Brothers. However, according to the legend, that wand was created to be the most powerful in the world, and so it follows only power, and it easily changes its loyalties. My family creates wands with compassion and dedication, so our wands don't change their loyalties. In fact they're more likely to kill a wizard or witch who would attack you and then steal your wand if you had one of our making," Kay told them.

"It doesn't seem fair that you get the most powerful wand out of all of us." Ally told him.

"It's not power, it's discipline and control of the power you wield. It's more of an: it's not the size that matters, it's how you use it, ordeal." Kay replied with a chuckle to himself. He then got up and excused himself before going to bed.

∫ µ ∫

As Hiccup was getting ready for bed himself, he took the time to take out a piece of parchment and write to Valka:

_Dear Mother,_

_During the First Task, I have finally revealed my ability to become a Night Fury to Dad. At first he wanted to disown me, which was what I was expecting. I told him about the truth of dragons, how I had friends who supported me, and when he came back after thinking for a moment, he finally asked me to tell him more about the dragons, and I told him every story I had about dragons to him._

_You'll be pleased to know that Dad will have the tribe make peace with the dragons, he has also appointed me as Berk's official dragon trainer, even going as far as to telling me to find him a dragon of his own._

_Mom, when you're ready, I think it's time to return home._

He sent Hulda off with the letter to Valka and then tucked in for the night.

Ω £ Ω

On a Saturday a week later, Kay shook Ivan awake early in the morning, and the pair of them tiptoed down to the common room and stoked a fire in the mantle, Ivan also set up his cauldron, Kay brought down a box with little holes in it, and the two of them began brewing.

"You got the scales right?" Ivan asked.

"Of course I do. I have several from each dragon staying with Valka, and I've collected some shed from that Hungarian Horntail." Kay replied. From his robes he pulled out a jar filled with scales of dragons. Ivan then pulled out small jars and pouches of potion ingredients, and began measuring and mixing them in his cauldron. In the meantime Kay read the magic coming from the cauldron. Although the magic he read was quite nice, and was having the desired effects so far, the smell was quite disagreeable, and the next thing they knew, the foul odor of buttered popcorn mixed with rotten eggs woke up Rapunzel, Elsa, Vanilla, and especially Jenny, and it brought them down just see just what the heck was going on!

"What the devil are you brewing?" Jenny asked while holding her nose. A few of the other members of their house came down to cuss them out and ran off just to get away from the odor as it changed to the smell of burning fish. At that, Hiccup woke up and came down too.

"Kay was rather inspired after looking into the core of your magic, Hiccup, and he said that with his knowledge of magic, and my potion making abilities, we can make the first-ever potion that can turn people into dragons, and after taking it, Kay hopes that the experience will help him to understand Hiccup's shape-shifting magic." Ivan replied.

"At the same time, I'm trying to develop a spell that allows two people to trade their magic with each other. So if, for example, Elsa and Merida trade their magic, Elsa will have Merida's seer abilities and telekinesis, and Merida would also have Elsa's elemental abilities." Kay added.

"Guys, if you wanted to be able to change into dragons, I have a Dragonstone." Hiccup told them.

"Has anyone here ever been changed by the magic of that stone?" Kay asked. Rapunzel and Elsa raised their hands. With that, Kay asked: "How do the transformations work? Do they turn you slowly where you can feel every little alteration your body goes through during the change, or is it more like 'POOF' you're a dragon?"

"It's more like the latter." Rapunzel replied.

"I was afraid of that. In order to study shape-shifting magic, it works best to work with alterations that work slowly. I've worked with Animagi magic before, but the best thing I could do with it is make a monkey out of myself… It's quite embarrassing really." Kay told them.

"So, does that mean if Jenny and I switched our magic, _I_ would become a werewolf on a full moon?" Vanilla asked.

"That is correct, because being a werewolf is a curse, or a gift depending on how you look at it, and that makes being a werewolf a part of Jenny's magic." Kay replied.

Ivan threw in a few more ingredients, stirred the cauldron, waved his wand, and then asked Kay to read the magic coming from it.

"Yeah, I think it's ready." Kay told him. He opened up the jar with the dragon scales and pulled out one from Solaria, the Deadly Nadder, and stuck it in one of Ivan's vials. As Ivan filled that vial with the potion, Kay opened the box with the holes in it, and pulled out a mouse.

"Ready when you are, Kay." Ivan stated. Kay pried the mouse's mouth open, and Ivan forced the potion through the mouse's mouth and both boys set it on the floor and backed away to watch the magic take over.

The mouse grew and swelled in size, making these terrible squeaking sounds, but otherwise it was doing _exactly_ what the potion was meant to do to it. It's ears shrank away, it's forelegs were growing into wings, it's tail was getting covered in scales, and its fur was beginning to turn into scales, but once the mouse reached to be about the size of the students…

…Then the mouse let out this agonized, ear-splitting screech and suddenly _exploded!_ It _rained_ blood, guts, bone, fur, and scales all over the common room! Rapunzel and Vanilla screamed; Kay, Ivan, and Jenny cringed with looks of disgust on their faces; and Hiccup and Elsa just wore faces of pure horror, as everyone had been splattered with the remains of the mouse!

"Okay… _Clearly_ that didn't work!" Kay exclaimed.

"Gee, you think?!" Jenny snapped at him and Ivan.

"I thought you said that the potion was ready? You said that it was good to go!" Ivan told Kay, giving him a shove.

"Hey, the magic had the signature I was looking for! Besides, I didn't expect us to get it right the first time… but I sure didn't expect _that_ result." Kay replied. He drew his wand and circled it above his head, he held his free hand in front of himself, and the magic collected the remains of the mouse, and they were incinerated over Kay's free hand. With a nervous blush on his face he turned to tell his friends: "If you can suddenly see thestrals, _that_ would be the reason why." He then excused himself and Ivan as more of their peers came down to cuss them out. They also had to dispose of the rest of the failed potion.

Ω £ Ω

**Hiccup gets a party, is accepted by his father, and is appointed as a dragon trainer; and Kay wants to study his magic, in fact, Kay would like to study everyone's magic and weigh the wands of every OC.**

**Please review.**

**P.S. It should be noted that while I am committed to finishing this story, it is going to do some moving around so new eyes can see it and maybe get some more followers.**


	60. Chapter 60: The Weight We Bear

**Chapter LX: The Weight We Bear**

**OC's prepare to have your wands weighed!**

Still on that Saturday, and now that they were awake, Hiccup decided to pay a visit to his mother, plus he still had some catching up to do with Toothless. He met up with Valka, giving her a box of fruits, vegetables, and dried meats and she stored them in her hut, and then came out to hug Hiccup while being weary of his broken arm.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been up to see you, but I am proud of what you did during the first task, and I was amazed to hear that your father was willing to change so quickly! He was just so stubborn, I never believed that he could change, and he's also accepted you for having your ability to change into a Night Fury now! That was the most amazing thing I read in your letter. Hiccup, thank you, for everything!" Valka told him.

"Thank you." Hiccup replied. Those words were about the nicest thing anybody had ever said to him.

"So, what else has been going on during school?" Valka asked.

"Well, just this morning, Kay Black and Ivan VonGrimm decided that it would be a great idea to make the first potion that could turn people into dragons. I woke up to the smell of burning fish this morning because of it, and then they tested it out on this mouse." Hiccup replied.

"Did it work?"

"It worked at first, but then once it reached about my height, the mouse exploded all over us! Those two ran out of the room like their pants were on fire, and our peers were cussing them out for waking them up with the smells and because of the screams from Rapunzel and Vanilla."

"Oh, gods, that's no way to start a weekend!" Valka exclaimed with a chuckle. Then she asked: "Why were they making this potion anyway?"

"Kay wants to use it to understand the core of my magic. Coming from a family of apparently legendary wand makers, he's really fascinated with magic itself, but not exactly power. Ivan is just a really good potion maker, and I'm sure that Professor Ursula would give them high marks when they actually succeed. Also, Kay is trying to develop a spell that allows two people to switch their magic with each other. In the meantime, classes are doing well, and my arm is healing up nicely." Hiccup replied. He then went over Toothless and began scratching his neck. The Night Fury began trilling in enjoyment.

"Yeah, it's good to be with you again." Hiccup told the dragon. He looked to his mother and asked her: "Why was he one of the dragons for the First Task?"

"The task required me to bring in among the most dangerous of dragons according to legend, although that Giselle proved to be more dangerous to the dragon than that Monstrous Nightmare was to her. At any rate, I couldn't have two of the same dragon, or bring something like a Whispering Death, or a dragon with multiple heads, so I decided to modify his memory and pit him against one of the champions. It seems that the two of you were the luckiest of the champions and the dragons. How is the Durmstrang champion doing?" Valka replied.

"Eret is holding up alright, he's still got a busted ankle though. How about that Monstrous Nightmare Giselle faced?"

"She did some rather nasty damage to his horns and wings, but he is healing up nicely." Valka replied.

"Also, how do you feel about returning home?" Hiccup asked.

"If everything you told me about your father and the dragons is true, then I see myself returning to Berk this summer." Valka told him. With a bright smile on his face, Hiccup embraced her and they took their dragons out for a calm flight for about half an hour before Hiccup returned to Hogwarts.

∫ µ ∫

While Hiccup was heading back to the Ravenclaw Tower, he bumped into Giselle Bijou, the champion of Beauxbatons; she was quite startled to see him.

"Oh, Champion Hiccup, I didn't see you around the corner." Giselle told him.

"Sorry about that."

"You were quite excellent during the First Task, I managed to take a few peeks from the tent when you were helping the champion or Durmstrang. So you're a dragon too?"

"Only sometimes, but yes, I am a Night Fury, and can also understand dragons." Hiccup replied with a slight glare in his eyes as he recalled the tortured sounds of the Monstrous Nightmare Giselle faced. She caught this and asked: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"When you were performing your task, you actually caused more pain to your dragon than it did to you. Most of the roars I heard from it were out of pain and panic, very few of them were out of anger, but it was only because it was angry at you for your attacks. You hurt that magnificent creature." Hiccup replied.

"It was on fire!" Giselle defended.

"That's what Monstrous Nightmares are known for. It's their natural form of defense, and you tortured it! Had you gone with a gentle approach and showed it some respect, your task would've gone just as well as mine did!" Hiccup snapped back. Giselle was now feeling a sense of guilt over what Hiccup had told her, and she turned away from him, almost in tears.

In the meantime, Hiccup continued on his way to the Ravenclaw Tower, and once again he found Kay and Ivan hard at work with their cauldron.

"I hope to the gods that you're not planning on testing it out again in here!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"No, we're just brewing it." Ivan replied.

"Yeah, Jenny swore to curse us if we did test it in here." Kay stated.

Looking about the room, Hiccup also saw the rest of his friends, minus the ones in the Slytherin house, and Iago perched on Merida's shoulder.

"I don't think we've ever had the common room just to ourselves." Rapunzel stated.

"I don't think it's as cozy as the one for the Gryffindors, but it is nice. The color scheme is more my taste." Jack replied.

"So, Hiccup, where've you been this morning?" Elsa asked.

"I was just paying a visit to my mother. She told me that she believes that she'll be ready to return home this summer." He told her.

"That's great news! I wonder what your dad is going to think when he sees her after all those years." Jack said.

"I'm not to sure what to expect, he surprised me when he was quick to accept me being a dragon and ask me to find one for himself. At the same time he could shout at her." Hiccup replied. He looked over to Jenny and asked her: "How did your parents react when they found out you were a werewolf again?"

"They were alarmed at first, for acceptable reasons, but then they told me that they still loved me, and they're doing all they can to help me through the full moons and to keep people from getting bit by me, but now that I can maintain my humanity when the wolf takes over, it's like I'm a super-intelligent dog most of the time. However, they do make me sit at a separate table when they're serving steaks, since I prefer mine on the rare side now. In fact I've actually grown a taste for uncooked meat." Jenny replied. She looked over to Kay and Ivan and asked: "Kay, do you thinks it's possible that I could discipline myself into becoming the wolf at will?"

Kay sat up straight and thought about it for a solid two minutes before he rubbed his head and told Jenny: "That's a good question, and it's going to keep me up at night. However, if you so happen to accomplish that, you may put an end to your curse, if you don't mind that term, and become an animagus, like our friend Hiccup."

"Weigh my wand then." Jenny told him as she pulled out her wand. Kay got to his feet and told her: "Well if I'm going to be weighing yours, I might as well do everyone else's." He went up to his bed and came back down with a large box telling everyone that there were only wands inside of his craft, and he was only going to open it if he found that someone could use a replacement. He took a seat on a chair, set the box aside, and accepted Jenny's wand.

"Fourteen inches, ash, phoenix tail feather. This wand has lovely craftsmanship, and has responded well with your infection of lycanthropy… and wow, you have a beautiful brain, you're smart, yet modest, you're very protective, and you have just the right touch of insanity." Kay replied. Jenny's wand had been stained cherry with a pattern of roses and thorns embossed on the whole length, and the thorns were stained black.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not that mad!" Jenny declared as she snatched her wand back and turned away. Kay smirked and rummaged through his robes before pulling out a pear and taking a bite out of it. With her wolf-like hearing, Jenny easily picked up the crunch of the fruit, and turned to see Kay eating a pear. With a shriek, Jenny pulled her wand out and incinerated the fruit right in Kay's hand, shouting: "HOW DARE YOU EAT THAT VILE AND PUTRID FRUIT OF EVILNESS IN MY PRESENSE?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman? It was just a pear! Also, there's the madness I was talking about, but sheesh, it wasn't like I was offering you a bouquet of Wolfsbane!" Kay replied.

"Yeah, Jenny's always had something weird with pears." Vanilla explained. She then handed Kay her wand to be weighed.

"Eleven-and-a-half inches, holly, unicorn hair, very simple construction, and a lovely tulip-styled handle. It shows a wonderful liking for defensive magic, as did your horse Patronus." Kay replied, and then he handed Vanilla's wand back.

"Try me." Ivan told Kay as he handed off his dark-brown stained wand with an eagle's talons gripping a clear crystal orb at the base, and left the natural color of the wood.

"Alder, dragon heartstring, and fourteen-and-one-quarter-inches. Lovely craftsmanship, but your hands are more experienced with plants and potions. I suggest you put more focus into your jinxes and charms my friend, this wand hungers for use, but that is not to say you should ignore the skills you already have." Kay replied.

Now Jack handed his wand to Kay. A simple wand with a crescent moon painted silver at the base, and it was stained a lovely shade of mahogany.

"Red oak, eleven inches, unicorn hair, with great skill in charms, but I expected from a wizard capable of elemental magic. A good heart, but a knack for mischief, and you're a fun-loving free spirit. Your magic is also beautiful, Jack, however, your wand's response to you isn't the best I've seen, is it secondhand?" Kay told him while handing back the wand.

"It was my father's, but he's passed on." Jack replied.

"I see, I don't normally believe in the use of secondhand wands, they just don't have the greatest response to their newer users. However, it seems to serve you well enough if you wish to keep it." Kay stated.

"Yeah, it serves me well enough." Jack told him as Rapunzel handed hers over to Kay.

"Interesting use of a gold stain for this one, let's see… Hawthorn, twelve inches, and a hair from the tail of a centaur, that's intriguing for a wand. You're a wonderer, with great healing abilities, and very skilled with plants and potions."

Now it was Emily's turn, Kay took her wand and said: "Dragon heartstring, fifteen inches, wood from the vines of the Bavarian area, how lovely, and I love the grapevine embossing on it. You're a stern lady with no tolerance for nonsense, and I definitely don't want to cross you, and I'm also seeing a love for animals."

Ally soon followed Emily, but the moment Kay touched her wand, he gave her an odd look and asked: "Where did you get this?"

"I had a cousin who was killed by a unicorn by getting gored with the horn and took a kick in the head. I took his wand to keep the memory of him alive."

"Yes, but this wand is the reason you can't seem to cast a simple spell, but can handle the more powerful spells. You are too powerful for this wand, and the reason you can't perform simple spells is because you channel too much power through it that it just comes out chaotically! You need a replacement, right now." Kay told her, and he opened up the box and pulled out a dark brown wand with a phoenix head carved into the base with rubies set for eyes.

"Here, try this one, black walnut, sixteen inches, with a dragon talon core, and it happens to be one of my finest creations." Kay told her. Ally took the wand and practiced with it for a while, and to her luck it worked out nicely for her.

"Consider it a gift, Ally, this wand belongs to one with the heart of a warrior, like you, and for the most intense thrill-seeker." Kay stated as he accepted Elsa's wand to examine and said: "Oh, I know a wand like this anywhere! This is one of my mother's creations and she loves azurite. Rowan, twelve inches, with the tail feather of a phoenix, fine spiral carvings complimenting the embedding of azurite, great for charms, but again you're an elemental, and you're a mighty strong elemental at that. I see a strong love for your sister, your dragon, and your friends. Yes, you hold your friends like you hold your family. You have a very beautiful heart, Elsa, and your wand is proud to serve you. However, I'm reading a sense of jealousy that you're suppressing. Do not fall into spite and envy, Elsa, or you may lose yourself, and that will turn into a disaster." Kay told her.

Now it was Merida's turn, and once Kay took her wand, he gave a light chuckle saying: "I knew you had a hippogriff talon for your core! Okay, hazel and twelve inches, also gifted in Divination, but that is to be expected when you're a seer and telekinetic, also gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts, you're also feisty, free-spirited, improper as far as being a princess is concerned, you're the best archer in your kingdom… However, I'm not seeing any outstanding evidence of love towards your betrothed. You're both still at the 'just friends' stage." Kay said.

Iago started laughing hysterically for some strange reason.

"Penny for your thoughts, Iago." Merida told him.

"I was just imagining what would you do if you found out you had to marry him this summer!" The parrot exclaimed as he caught his breath. Merida casted looks between Iago and Hiccup and asked the parrot: "Me mum's no' plannin' anything is she?"

"No, no, but the look in your eyes just now was priceless!" Iago replied.

"You're a real bugger, ye know that right?" Merida told him. She looked to her friends and told them: "Pardon my parrot, he's got quite the beak on him."

"HEY!" Iago shouted since he was a bit sensitive about the rather large size of his beak, but Merida just patted him on the head.

Ω £ Ω

During the week of Halloween, in the state of Transylvania, Pitch Black and his accompanying followers flew in on the backs of Drago's dragons and found an abandoned castle to claim as their own. During the time they were settling in, they tracked down the vampires as mentioned in the letter from Regina. Over the course of this time, Pitch black would send Mor'du out to do some hunting of any creature he could get his paws on, even if it meant humans, and Gothel would bring his catches to the vampires as a token from Pitch Black, in hopes he would gain their loyalties.

Now on the present day, their leader finally accepted what Pitch was offering, and they formed an alliance with them, at the price of the blood of a fair virgin woman.

For once, Pitch was quite proud of his followers, he now had nightmares, dragons, and now vampires! All he could possibly want now was his full strength, but for now, the alliances he had were enough to put a most cruel smile on his face and help him to sleep like a baby.

"Master, what is our next course of action?" Jafar asked.

"Oh, I think it's time we bid the Chosen Ones sweet dreams." Pitch replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, Kay has finished weighing everyone's wands, Valka has revealed her thoughts about going back home, and Pitch has been up to no good.**

**OC's I hope you're happy with your wands because I really don't want to edit this, also, guys, the poll asking about the relationships will remain open for quite a while now.**

**Please review.**


	61. Chapter 61: Ariel's Advise

**Chapter LXI: Ariel's Advice**

Hiccup arrived at Advanced Transfiguration that Monday with the golden egg tucked within his robes. Since both he and Ariel arrived a bit early, Hiccup set the egg on his desk and examined it for a bit.

"Still trying to figure it out, I see." Ariel spoke.

"The clue is inside it, but when it is opened, it lets out this awful scream." Hiccup replied.

"Hmm, I'm noticing some runes on that case. They look somewhat familiar to me, and do you want to know something about merfolk?"

"What would that be?" Hiccup asked.

"Certain ethnics of merfolk can't speak or sing above water. I suggest that you fill up a tub and take this with you." Ariel replied.

It was then Maleficent swept into the room and then she had them take a semester exam over what they have studied.

Ω £ Ω

Later on in the day, Hiccup grabbed a mere chicken leg, a piece of bread, and a handful of nuts to call his lunch and went off to find a bathroom. He found one, and filled a tub until it was up to a level to his liking and temperature before submerging into the water while setting the egg aside.

"Okay, Ariel, I hope you're right about this." Hiccup spoke. He took the egg, held his breath, went under the water, and opened the egg. To his delight, Ariel was right! It just had to be under the water!

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And uncover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

(**Taken from J.K. Rowling's ****Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)**

"Wow, thanks, Ariel." Hiccup said to himself. He dipped into the water a couple more times and then the song was committed to his memory.

As he washed himself, he might aw well would have now that he was there and already dripping wet, Hiccup thought about the riddle. _Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground_… Well Ariel was right about the egg, so that would mean that the egg was referring to the merfolk… but where would they go to do that task? The Black Lake perhaps, were there merfolk under those waters? _An hour long you'll have to look, and uncover what we took…_ So they were going to take something from him and he'll have an hour to find it. The problem was how he was to spend an hour searching for something under the surface of the Black Lake?

"It appears that I'll need some more help from Ariel, I'll need a way to breathe underwater for an hour." Hiccup told himself. He got out of the tub, dried off, and got his clothes back on before heading out.

Ω £ Ω

At the end of the week, Maleficent had called the entire Ravenclaw house to the Great Hall for an announcement, something was definitely up because there was a string quartet in the room, and everyone was murmuring, and voiced picked up when Maleficent swept into the room while wearing a glorious black and green dress. She looked about the room and announced: "One of the greatest traditions of the Triwizard Tournament is when the three schools come together on Christmas Eve for a night of well-mannered decorum. The Yule Ball is, indeed, a formal dance opened with the champions and their partners."

Hiccup suddenly sat up straight with his eyes wide. _He_ had to represent Hogwarts, open the Yule Ball with Eret and Giselle, and oh gods help him now! Hiccup may've danced with his friends before, but a full formal ball, fit for a coronation at Arendelle wasn't exactly something Vikings were prepared for.

"Mr. VonGrimm, would you approach me please?" Maleficent asked.

Nervously, Ivan got to his feet and approached Maleficent.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." Maleficent told him.

"Excuse me?" Ivan questioned.

"We're going to waltz. Now, place your right hand on my waist." Maleficent replied as she took Ivan's left hand in her right, and Ivan's hand eventually found Maleficent's waist, and the string quartet started playing a standard waltz. Maleficent started counting to the beat and led Ivan into the dance for a couple minutes before she told the other Ravenclaws to get up on their feet, find a partner, and join in. Hiccup got right to his feet to join Elsa, while Ivan moved onto Jenny, Kay took Vanilla, and Rapunzel found a boy in his third year to dance with.

That was how they ended the day.

That is until they returned to their common room.

"Rapunzel, you seem a bit stressed, what's going on in your head?" Elsa asked.

"This is a formal dance, what are we going to do for dresses, what are the boys going to do for suits, what am I going to do about my hair? Fabric! Needles! Thread! Ribbons! Trimmings! Someone give me some patterns! I need to get started now! I got a lot of work ahead of me!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Whoa, hold on there, Rapunzel, calm yourself, charming objects to do sewing for you is easy, not to mention, I'm certain that you're not the only seamstress or tailor in the house." Elsa told her.

"She's right, you know, or you can transfigure one outfit into another for a night." Hiccup added. To demonstrate, he took off one of his boots, and transfigured it into a boot better suited for dancing, and then he turned it back again.

"I also happen to know that with the right strength and practice, elementals can create objects that don't contain the element they've mastered, but they are still based off of their powers. Say if Elsa wanted a gown the color of snow, and adorn it with snowflakes, she can." Kay replied.

"I'll have to practice that then." Elsa stated.

Ω £ Ω

**OC's, this is where your help comes in! You need to describe to me, in as much detail as needed, how you'd like your outfits for the ball to look. Keep in mind that I would rather base them off of the Renaissance era and/or fairy tales.**

**Details to consider:**

**-High collars**

**-Detachable, puffed, or dropped sleeves**

**-Embroidery**

**-COLORS**

**-Material**

**-Accessories and shoes, all that lark!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE ONE OF THE OC'S!**


	62. Chapter 62: The Yule Ball Pt1

**Chapter LXII: The Yule Ball Pt. 1**

**Put on your dancing shoes!**

The upcoming ball was putting the stress on every student. Once Jack found out about it he quickly ran over to the Ravenclaw Tower to find Hiccup.

"Whoa, slow down, Jack, where are you going in such a hurry?" Hiccup asked when Jack rushed in to meet with Hiccup. He panted for a few seconds until he finally stood up straight and told Hiccup: "I want to take Merida to the Yule Ball."

Their friends, sitting about the common room minding their own business by drawing out the outfits they were going to wear for the ball, suddenly looked up with interest. Hiccup scratched his head and then looked between his other friends and Jack, and then told him: "So go on and ask her. The only dance I want to do with her is the opening song, after that… Elsa, would you go to the ball with me?"

Elsa gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, but she finally got to her feet and embraced Hiccup.

"Yes, I'll go with you." She replied, at the same time their remaining friends applauded for her.

"Also, Elsa, could you give me a few more dance lessons, so I don't look like a clumsy fool?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I can teach you a few more dances." Elsa replied.

"In that case, I better go ask Merida before someone finds out that you only plan to do the opening dance with her. Our Quidditch team would be more than happy to ask her to the dance." Jack told them.

∫ µ ∫

Upon his return to the Gryffindor Tower, Jack found Merida planning out her dress for the ball; Iago was on her shoulder giving her points and criticisms.

"No, no, no, you don't want those tight sleeves, they'll constrict your shoulders, and anybody gan get sleeves like that. Now, drop sleeves, those are regal, they are comfortable, and…"

"They're also my mother's taste." Merida told her parrot.

"Actually, I think Iago has a point with the dropped sleeves, they look nice." Jack told her, and Iago.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me, Jack?" Merida asked.

"Yes, Merida, I'd like to ask you if you would go to the Yule Ball with me." He replied as he conjured up a rose made of ice. Iago let out a surprised squawk and Merida got to her feet and told him: "I'd be happy to, but I figured that I should be going with Hiccup."

"Hiccup wants to take Elsa, but he wants to dance with you during the first song. So, he'll escort you, and I'll escort Elsa, but after the first dance, we'll swap partners. You'll take me, and Elsa will take Hiccup, now how do you like that?" Jack replied.

"Yes, I'll dance wit' ye!" Merida replied. The two friends embraced and then Jack asked her: "So, what's the color scheme?"

"I'm thinking sky blue, silver, and gold." Merida replied.

∫ µ ∫

Back in the Ravenclaw common room, where the Furious Flurries were hanging out, Rapunzel caught Ivan and Kay's attention with a wave and asked them: "That second potion you made to try and use to turn people into dragons, how did that batch turn out?"

Ivan and Kay glanced at each other with cringes on their faces and shook their heads.

"That bad, huh? What, did the mouse explode again?" Elsa asked.

"No, what happened was just as ridiculous though… Can you imagine a Deadly Nadder, the size of a human, with the head and tail of a mouse, and still be able to breathe fire?" Kay replied.

"Blasted thing set our buttocks on fire and chased us into the bloody Black Lake!" Ivan added and earned the laughter of their friends.

"Oi, I thought we agreed not to speak of that part!" Kay exclaimed.

"So, what happened to the creature?" Jenny asked.

"It ran deeper into the forest and spooked Valka's dragons." Ivan replied.

"Aye, and she herself was a little spooked by our creation." Kay interjected.

"At any rate, our creature particularly spooked Braveheart and Valhalla, and they attacked it. Once again, we've caused the death of a mouse and failed another potion." Ivan finished.

"How many mice are you going to condemn before you beasts give up on the potion?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, Rapunzel, do you hear yourself? Mice are considered vermin for a reason, and it's not like they're endangered. Heck, during some of my full moons, I've actually killed some for sport. Of course eagles and owls have found uses for their carcasses, but that's the circle of life, Princess." Jenny replied.

"And believe it or not, I have seen much worse than a mouse-dragon hybrid setting my britches on fire." Kay stated with a wide-eyed and distant gaze while shaking his head.

"You know, you could start analyzing the magic from my Dragonstone." Hiccup replied, showing them his armband.

"Yeah, Kay, analyze it, maybe it can help us figure out what's really missing or wrong with the potion." Ivan stated. Hiccup took off the armband and handed it over to Kay to read the magic. He read the stone's power for a few moments before looking to everyone and said: "Blood, the potion needs the blood of a dragon, _any _dragon will work." Kay replied, and suddenly a notebook struck him on the back of the head, he turned to face a pouting Rapunzel. She got to her feet and told him: "That was for the mice."

"That actually hurt, Rapunzel." Kay told her as she stormed out of the room.

Ω £ Ω

"Here, Jack, I made this for you." Rapunzel said as she handed a box to her friend during breakfast one morning. Jack opened the box to find an impressive sky-blue jacket with tails, a bold silver collar and lapels, and the waist and tails were embroidered with silver ferns that made him think of frost, a fine white shirt, silver trousers, and boots.

"Rapunzel, this is amazing!" Jack declared.

"Merida told me of her planned color scheme and asked me to make it for you." Rapunzel replied, and then she added: "I've also managed to make a pretty dress for Pippa too." She handed another box to Pippa, and she pulled out a simple, but very elegant forest green dress with white accents, underskirt, and golden lacing.

"Rapunzel, this is beautiful!" Pippa declared; and she even pulled out a beaded headpiece to go with it.

"I'm glad you like it, I had a lot of fun making them." She replied.

"Thank you, Rapunzel, this means a lot to us." Jack told her before she skipped away to the Ravenclaw table.

∫ µ ∫

"Is there something wrong, Hiccup, you've barely touched your breakfast?" Vanilla asked.

"Sorry, it's the ball, it's been on my mind." He replied. Elsa took his hand and looked him in the eye to tell him: "It's been on everyone's mind lately, even the teacher's are dwelling on it. Why else would they be lightening up the homework; and with me teaching you a few dances, I promise that you'll do well. Now, how's your arm doing?"

"It's healing up just fine." Hiccup replied.

"Alright, and when you're ready, I'll give you a couple lessons tonight." Elsa stated.

Ω £ Ω

"Oh for the sake of the gods, man, she's just as human as you are!" Kay snapped to Ivan.

"Well what if she laughs at my face and says 'no', I just don't think I can take that kind of _rejection_?" Ivan replied.

"What's going on here?" Hiccup asked while taking a seat. He kicked off his boots and began rubbing his feet, he had just come from a dancing lesson with Elsa, and they took a toll on his toes. Kay stood up straight and looked Hiccup in the eyes, and told him: "It appears that Mr. VonGrimm doesn't have what it takes to ask a girl if he could take to the dance with him."

"Yeah, and he's all talk, but no show, _he_ doesn't even have a date yet!" Ivan replied while pointing a finger at Kay. Kay shook his head at him and Jenny entered the room from the dorm. Kay approached Jenny, gave her a court bow with his head, and told her: "Jenny Granger, I understand that we're not the closest of friends, but it would give me great pleasure if you would be my date to the dance."

"Yes, I'd like to go with you." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Jenny." Kay told her while conjuring her a bouquet of three roses, a cluster of lilacs, and some nightshade for her before she decided to go back upstairs.

"Scum." Ivan hissed.

"And that's you get a date, Ivan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get working on my suit." Kay replied with a swaggering smile.

"Can you believe that guy?" Ivan asked Kay.

"Who are you planning on asking?" Hiccup asked.

"Vanilla Winters." Ivan replied.

"_Vanilla?_ The way you were going about this whole scene, I was expecting Ally Lancer." Hiccup replied.

"I thought about asking her but Gregor Isles has already asked her and she accepted. Hiccup, do you have any advice?"

"_Me? _I find it easiest if you happen to already be betrothed to a girl, or at least be a really close friend of hers. C'mon, it's just a dance, it's not like Vanilla is going to be the mother of your children." Hiccup told Ivan. He got to his feet and took a hold of Ivan's arm.

∫ µ ∫

"So, Kay just asked you to the dance? No blushing, nothing?" Vanilla asked.

"Nothing but a bright smile and a seal of roses and nightshade." Jenny replied. She, Vanilla, Elsa, and Rapunzel were busy working on their dresses. Rapunzel and Vanilla were working with linen and silk, Jenny was working with silk for her dress, but she was also working on a lovely wrap using rabbit fur; in the meantime, Elsa was attempting to make a dress using her elemental powers made of fabric rather than ice. She was making good strides, but there was room for improvement. So she sent her failed attempts out the window.

"Is that real fur you're making that warp out of?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's rabbit fur. Even when I'm controlling the wolf, I still have the instincts to hunt, and it turns out that I'm great at catching the rabbits that invade the farmers' lands in my home area. My record for one night was twenty-two, which is impressive since my second best was eleven. Oh, don't worry, Rapunzel, I don't kill them for pleasure. Mostly I just bite their heads off and then bring them back to my house so my family can skin and stew them! Besides. Where I'm from, Princess, the rabbits are our worst pests, and they like to eat our crops. I don't know about you but I like to be able to eat during the week, and to be honest, the farmers are thankful for what I've done. So, to me, this wrap, and the furs I'm making it out of, is a symbol of my…_charity work_."

"Rapunzel, why does hunting bother you so much, I've seen you eat meat with pleasure?" Elsa asked as she threw out another failed dress.

"I just can't believe that people can kill to those innocent animals and live with themselves." She replied.

"Well, Rapunzel, when you're sitting in your home, starving, and you find a turkey roaming your yard, you're going to be far more inclined to kill that bird and eat it over letting yourself starve until your body starts eating itself." Jenny replied with a wolfish glint in her eyes.

"At least Jenny can proudly say that she's killing in the farmers' fields rather than the actual farmers." Vanilla added. She got back to her trimming when a Knock came from the threshold, Elsa, being the only one who wasn't sewing, answered the door, and found Ivan standing with Hiccup at his side.

"Can we help you with something?" Elsa asked.

"Vanilla?" Ivan spoke. The ginger-haired girl set her sewing aside and approached. Looking at Ivan, he was blushing furiously. He tried speaking at first, but he was stuttering, so Hiccup gave his shoulder an assuring squeeze before he choked out: "I want to go to the ball with you."

"I'd like that." Vanilla replied, and so she hugged him.

"Hiccup, did you hear that? She accepted, she accepted!" Ivan exclaimed, he returned his gaze to Vanilla and asked her: "What will you be wearing?"

"A gown of gold." She replied.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup and Ivan entered the boys' dorm and found Kay posing in front of a looking glass while wearing a black shirt with loose sleeves, tight cuffs, and a propped up collar. Over the shirt he wore an elaborate green vest with purple velvet tree decals. His trousers were form fitting, and black as well, and his boots came up to his knees and were made of fine leather. He also wore a belt about his waist with a star buckle. Over the footboard of his bed, hung a long jacket with tails violet lapels and collar with green embroidery.

"How did you get that outfit?" Ivan asked.

"Easy, I transfigured one set of clothes into another. So, what do you think of it?" Kay replied.

"You look like a bloody pirate captain." Ivan told him with Hiccup nodding in agreement.

"At least I have a dang suit and a date." Kay retorted.

"Actually, Ivan just asked Vanilla to the ball and she accepted." Hiccup replied.

"Is that so?" Kay asked.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Ivan replied in a mocking tone.

"How is it that you knew how to make your suit? You are planning on color-coordinating with Jenny, right?" Hiccup asked Kay.

"Indeed, but here's the thing, I've weighed _everyone's _wands in the Furious Flurries, and there's more to read in a witch's wand than her magic. A wand can also be a window to a person's mind. I saw her dress before she even started it, and I know that it's going to be beautiful on her. I've even seen the dresses your dames would be wearing, or at least I have an idea as to what they have in mind, so I can help you out with your suits" Kay replied.

Ω £ Ω

It was Christmas Eve, and people were getting prepared for the Yule Ball. In the boys' dorm in Gryffindor Tower, Jack admired his reflection in the mirror as he wore the suit Rapunzel had generously made for him, he looked quite sharp, even if he didn't comb down his hair. He went over to the girls' dorm and knocked, but he looked away when Ally answered.

"Tell the others that Ivan, Kay, Gregor, Hiccup, your other dates, and I will be waiting for you in the entrance hall at the foot of the stairs. We want you all to be group together and watch you parade down those stairs as if you're all princesses." Jack told them.

"That sounds fair enough. Thank you, Jack." Ally replied

"Thank you Jack!" Merida and Emily echoed. Then Merida added: "We'll pass this on to Pippa."

∫ µ ∫

Jack met up with the other boys, and to his surprise, Rowan, Ariel, and even Eret were standing among his friends. Rowan stood with the grace of a queen in a black-over-amethyst corset gown with a high propped collar, a layered skirt, and drop sleeves with delicate, but exquisite beading. On her feet, she wore modest satin, heeled, slippers.

Ariel preferred a softer touch, by donning a sea green gown with puffed sleeves that slid just slightly off her shoulders, and in honor of her heritage, she wore seashell earrings, and had kept her hair loose. Standing beside Ariel was Eret, wearing a modest suit, far more modest than the elegant white suit with epaulets and bold lapels, collar, and cuffs, Gregor, and to that extent, Hans, proudly stated their royal heritage. However, Gregor's top hat was a much bolder statement.

At the same time there was Ivan. The shy boy had asked for fashion points from Gregor and Kay for the transfiguration spell to create a suit with a blue jacket with: golden epaulets, buttons, and trimmings, and buttoned cuffs that would show his wrists it they were undone. On one wrist he wore a piece of leather weaved into a bracelet, the other wore a cuff in resemblance to a snake. For some bold and unique flair, he wore an emerald shirt underneath the blue and gold jacket. To give himself some modesty, his trousers and boots were black, but the boots had golden buckles, and around his neck he wore a bronze dragon medallion.

Now for Hiccup, he was the only one to make his own suit with the raw materials, and the result was quite impressive. He went with a shirt similar to what Kay was wearing, but his was white, and he wore a turquoise vest, black trousers and boots, and he wore a modest tailcoat with the Berk crest on the lapels, and a swirled Night Fury on the collar.

"Well, aren't we all looking sharp?" Jack asked them.

"Aye, we are." Eret replied.

"Hush now, the girls are coming down!" Gregor told them, and then the boys, Rowan, and Ariel stood at attention as the ladies began descending the stairs to them.

First down, with her raven hair weaved in an updo with silver ribbons, was Emily Gawain, in a fine dark blue velvet gown with a square neckline lined with a silver ribbon, and the dress laced in the front as well as the back. The dark blue skirt pleated to reveal white fabric underneath, and the sleeves started out blue, but then they were encircled with silver ribbon, and after the ribbon the sleeves turned into white drops. After descending the stairs she curtsied to her friends and revealed her dark blue, velvet, flats. In return the boys bowed back to her.

Pippa also came down the stairs in the forest green dress Rapunzel make for her. Again, it was a simple dress, with a rounded neckline, short dropped sleeves, and was accessorized with a belt, but tonight she was more beautiful than her brother had ever seen her.

Next was Ally Lancer, in a grand maroon and ivory, velvet gown fit for any fair princess, with a square neckline, slightly puffed but also dropped sleeves. Gold and black trimmings accented her bodice, skirts and frilled her sleeves. However, it appeared as is she had grown a few inches, but it turned out that she was just wearing rather high heels. She curtsied, and then stood by her date, Gregor, who kissed her hand, as a prince was accustomed to do with his date.

Following Ally was Merida in a gown that reminded of the green dress Queen Elinor wore during the day she was betrothed to Hiccup. Except hers has a square neckline and was bright sky blue over dark green blue. Like Ariel, she wore her hair loose, except for a golden circlet on her head.

"What do ye think?" She asked Hiccup and Jack while giving a turn.

"You look amazing." They replied. Merida stood by Hiccup, as a fiancée ought to and watched as Jenny made her descent down the stairs.

Kay's face lit up as Jenny came down wearing a silken gown that appeared to have been made of two parts. The top was green with silver beadwork, with a corset bodice, and ¾ length sleeves that flared out at the ends, and it was lined tastefully with timberwolf ribbon **(it's a type of light grey)** about the sleeves, and the lower part of the bodice, to separate it from the purple flowing skirt that fanned out widely when she twirled. About her neck she wore a chocker with a pendant of the full moon, and she wore crescent moon earrings. Her final accessory was her rabbit fur wrap.

"You look amazing." Kay told her with a bow.

Next was Rapunzel, wearing a modest, but fair, lilac and pink dress and floral adornments in her hair. She descended swiftly and took Eret's hand, as she was his date. It came as a great surprise when he suddenly walked up and asked her to the ball, but he was a decent fellow.

Next was Vanilla, in a gorgeous golden ball gown that was sure to make her one of the greatest belles of the ball.

Finally, there was Elsa, she started to come down and everyone was at a loss for words as she descended the stairs in a snow white dress with a high regal collar, full but flowing skirt, corset bodice, long sheer sleeves that dropped, a sheer cape flowed behind her, and the whole dress was finely beaded all over in waves, snowflakes, and swirls in the colors of winter. To the surprise of her friends, she wore her hair completely loose, save for a tiara she made of ice. Elsa hardly ever let her hair down, so to see her like this was amazing.

"You made that with your elemental powers, didn't you? I knew you could do it." Kay told her. As Elsa took Jack's hand, Headmistress Helga Hufflepuff II came into the hall to tell Hiccup and Eret that they were ready for them, in their trail, they found Giselle in a silken light blue dress with a white belt with two ends that dropped down past her knees, and long white drop sleeves, and her date was in a color-coordinating suit.

"Go on now, take your positions." Hufflepuff told them.

Ω £ Ω

**The chapter was getting too long, so I'm going to break it up here. God I missed you guys though!**


	63. Chapter 63: The Yule Ball Pt 2

**Chapter LXIII: The Yule Ball Pt. 2**

**Keep the dancing shoes on!**

The Triwizard Champions entered the Great Hall and assumed their positions with their dates. Before the orchestra started, Hiccup took a look around the Hall's decorations, and to him it appeared as if Hogwarts had simply hired Elsa and Jack to do all the decorating, save for the Christmas trees.

Hiccup was quick to turn his attention back to Merida and to take her hand and waist before the orchestra started up a waltz.

"I see that Elsa's lessons have paid off." Merida whispered. Hiccup nodded in response and gave her a twirl.

At the end of the song, the gentlemen bowed to their dates, and now the Yule Ball was opened. The students and staff applauded the orchestra, and then Professor Ursula, potions teacher, took the stage and spoke into her wand to amplify her voice: "Good evening Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Welcome to the Yule Ball, and now who's ready for a song?"

The Hogwarts students cheered for her since they knew Ursula for rewarding her students by singing at the end of her classes, and she can _really_ belt out a tune. The orchestra started up again and she began singing a very traditional Christmas wassail for them to dance to.

Hiccup and Merida danced together for about half of the song until their feet led them took Jack and Elsa. Elsa dropped Jack's hands, approached Merida, tapped her shoulder, and asked: "May I cut in?" Merida gave up Hiccup and partnered up with Jack.

"The dance lessons really paid off, thank you." Hiccup told her.

"You're welcome, and you know, for a Viking, you are so graceful on the dance floor." Elsa replied.

"Also, your dress, it's quite beautiful."

"Thanks, Hiccup, and you look quite dashing yourself."

Hiccup twirled her a few times, and never paused his dancing until Ursula had finished singing two more songs, all three of them were very traditional songs, but the other two were mostly cultural songs, something that her students were likely to have heard before.

Now Professor Patin took the stage, which was to the surprise with every Hogwarts student. Professor Patin was the Charms teacher, a fairy with translucent wings resembling that of a dragonfly, tonight she was wearing a glittering red dress and she told the pianist to put the key in C minor, and dedicated the number to the Triwizard champions, and began singing: "_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods…"_ At first the song was sweet and delicate, until she told the orchestra to 'hit it' and the song picked up in tempo, a chorus joined in, and the students and guests picked up the speed and drama of their dancing.

"_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night…"_

The boys led their dates into a wild series of turns, lifts, drops, and circles during Patin's wild number. It was simply surprising that an accidental kick didn't hurt anybody! Once the song ended, Professor Patin took a bow, and the orchestra decided that now was a good time to let the students and guests to take a break and refresh themselves. Also, it gave the orchestra the chance to let their woodwinds and brass rest their lips **(trust me as a euphonium player tired lips can get to be a problem).**

There was a buffet set up with snacks and several punch bowls. On top of school and making her dress, Rapunzel also enjoyed helping out Annie and the house elves with the refreshments.

As Rowan was making her way to the buffet, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Regina Bathory, leaned over to her and said: "Try the apples, I have never tasted anything as sweet as them."

Rowan reached over the buffet and snatched up the brightest red apple in a basket and took a bite out of it.

"Wow, nature's candy." Rowan stated after she swallowed. She looked over to Regina and saw that she was wearing a very queenly gown with a full and layered skirt, a high frilled collar, and puffed sleeves.

"You have good taste in your dress." Regina told Rowan while looking at her black-over-amethyst corset gown. Rowan curtsied and took another bite of her apple.

The Furious Flurries, plus their dates, sat down at the tables provided to enjoy their snacks and conversation, but due to the size of the group now, they took a few tables. Some chairs had to be rearranged so everyone was included.

"Who would've thought that Patin could sing?" Rapunzel said.

"Anyone can sing, Rapunzel, but to sing well is the real gift, and it is shockingly a gift that Patin possesses." Elsa told her.

"The Hall also looks nice, it looks like I've gone a bit crazy with my snow spells." Jack stated, he didn't want to admit to the strangers present that he was an elemental.

"It is lovely, and there's a beautiful magic in the air." Kay replied.

"You can read the magic that in the _air_?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, it's a trick I taught myself when I wanted to expand from wand reading. It allows me to read the emotions and also the magic people are working with… Sometimes it's not always the glamorous gift I make it seem, but I always know when there's someone who actively practices dark magic around me." Kay spoke.

"Is there anyone who practices dark magic here?" Rapunzel asked him.

"It's a Christmas ball, I'll let them have a few more songs before I check."

"The orchestra is setting up again." Merida stated.

The Furious Flurries got to their feet, but before the next song started, Ivan cut in with Jenny, leaving Kay to dance with Vanilla in her glorious golden gown. Jack also cut in with Hiccup to trade back Merida for another dance. However, the night was still young, and several cut-in's were made between them. Hiccup and Jack had also danced with the remaining girls in their group, along with Ariel and Pippa. However, Rowan couldn't seem to draw herself away from Regina. They had gotten deep into debate about all forms of magic, it was surprising that Kay was so busy dancing to not pick up on this discussion.

"What would you say is the greatest difference between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts?" Rowan asked.

"Well, while Hogwarts teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Beauxbatons actually studies them. We believe that it is best to understand _everything_ you're up against before you face it… The same philosophy goes for our tests." Regina replied.

"It sounds quite nice. I like looking up our books to study dark magic. It's just a curiosity I have. I don't plan on actually practicing them." Rowan told her.

"That's a good girl." Regina stated.

During another dance number Ivan, Hiccup, Elsa, and Vanilla found themselves standing until some mistletoe. They all looked at each other, but tradition was tradition, and so Elsa and Hiccup locked their young lips in their first kiss, and a shock of delight went through them.

"That was…" Hiccup began.

"Out of order for me, you're betrothed." Elsa replied. All Hiccup did was give her a quick peck on the cheek and told her: "I will only be Merida's if I love her, and for now, she is with Jack. Besides, we were under the mistletoe." He pulled Elsa in closer and started dancing again.

Now for Ivan, he and Vanilla were at a pause, he was just as nervous as he was before about asking her to the ball, but Vanilla didn't have the patience for this nonsense, and so she kissed him herself! With this sudden, and rather bold action, the moment had gotten so big for Ivan that he suddenly collapsed in a faint!

"Oi, Vanilla, I don' think that's what they mean when they call ye a 'knockout'." Merida told her as she and Jack approached.

"Can you help me get this joker off the floor?" Vanilla asked while trying to keep from laughing. So they hauled him off the dance floor.

∫ µ ∫

The ball was dying down now that the night was going into its darkest hours. The ball started at 6:00 and now it going past midnight. The music had gotten slower, the refreshments were just about gone, Ivan regained consciousness, and students and guests were beginning to retire for the night.

However, for those who had made it this far into the night, the orchestra kicked up another faster paced number, but about halfway through, something suddenly made them stop!

"KAY, KAY!" Jenny screamed. The Furious Flurries were the first ones on the scene, and they found Jenny stooped over Kay, who was laying on the floor in violent convulsions, and one hand was clawing at his neck and breast as he was trying to rip something off of him.

"Jenny, what's going on, what happened?" Jack asked her.

"I not too sure! He was trying to teach me how to read the magic in the air when he discovered a source that was curious to him. He said that it was unique when compared to other magic, and then next thing I knew he was on the ground!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Headmaster Lunar ordered. The ball was dead now, and now so were Kay's convulsions. He suddenly coughed out blood and slipped from consciousness.

"Get him to the infirmary. The rest of you, back to your dorms, the dance is over!" Lunar ordered. With that, Kay was hauled away and the remaining dancers were left to look at each other with panicked expressions.

Ω £ Ω

**Wow, who saw that coming? What did you guys think of it?**

**Please review.**


	64. Chapter 64: Christmas Villains

**Chapter LXIV: Christmas Villains**

_To Pitch Black_

_I do so hope that you have received my Christmas gift to you, as I have successfully struck fear into the hearts of every student currently staying under the roof of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it came at a price though. Currently attending the school is a boy just as much of a threat as the Chosen Ones; in fact he is within their circle of friends. Master, I discovered this boy because I found him reading the magic in the air as I was doing the same thing during the Yule Ball. When I noticed that he caught my signature, I had to put a curse on him. I put a curse on him right as the Ball was toning down, but there were still hundreds of faces that saw what happened to him and even more who saw him being hauled away. They are scared, and the image of the blood he coughed up dripping down his chin will haunt them in their nightmares. He will live, but he will take a while to recover, but as I was reading his magical signature, I found out that he is a maker of powerful wands and he is quite knowledgeable in magic itself._

_Do not fret, Master, I will do what I can to minimize the threat of the Chosen Ones, and you will be happy to know that Operation Viper is a go now. _

_A very Merry Christmas to you,_

_Regina _

"Merry Christmas, Regina." Pitch Black stated. He looked about the room he set up for himself in the abandoned castle he and his followers had claimed for themselves.

"Oh, so the Evil Queen is the apple in your eye now." Gothel spoke up.

"She's struck fear into the hearts of hundreds of students, including the Chosen Ones, with one little curse; and let me tell you, the fear she struck is potent. I haven't felt this strong in a long time… and let it be known that Regina will also send me a gift, one that will be the last ingredient to bring full power to my darkness." Pitch replied.

"Yes, Master." Gothel replied.

Jafar entered the room and announced: "Master, the vampire leader is here to see you."

"Send him in." Pitch replied.

Dialga Blackheart was a tall and lean vampire with obsidian hair tied in a ponytail, with a cruel and bloodstained smile, fiery red eyes that reflected a savage nature, skin paler than ivory, and breath that smelled like death. Not only was he the ruler of the vampires in all of Romania, but he was the most powerful of them all since Dracula. In fact, it was Dracula himself who had turned him.

"You wanted to see me?" Pitch said.

"You promised us blood! Yet you feed us the piss-water of animals! It doesn't matter if the blood came from insects or cows, it doesn't satisfy unless it comes from a human!" Dialga told him.

"It's Christmas, and so my nightmares shall travel the world and bring you a feast, and at the same time you can gain some new followers." Pitch replied.

Ω £ Ω

It was Christmas morning, and Rapunzel leaped out of the bed that morning to shake Elsa, Vanilla, Jenny, Hiccup, and Ivan awake, and raced down to the common room to meet with their Gryffindor friends by a beautiful Christmas tree. Together they joyfully opened their presents, and shared Rapunzel's gingerbread cookies.

All was well, until Rapunzel noticed one particular gift sitting under the tree. She picked it up and its weight was impressive for its size. She took a look at the tag and told them: "It's from Kay, to all of us."

"What would Kay wrap up and give to all of us?" Elsa inquired.

"Let's just open it." Jack told them while reaching for the package, but then Rapunzel stepped away saying: "Hold on, it's Christmas, and Kay is spending it alone in the infirmary recovering from a curse. I think he deserves to see us open the present he gave all of us."

"Alright, lead the way, Rapunzel." Hiccup told her.

∫ µ ∫

When they arrived at the infirmary a nurse met up with them asking: "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We're here to visit Kay Black, the boy who was cursed last night." Rapunzel replied.

"He shouldn't be seeing anyone, he's in no shape to be receiving visitors." The nurse told them.

"Please, Nurse, it's Christmas, and we believe that he'll be grateful for the company. Look, he made us this present, and we think that he deserves to see us open it and maybe enjoy one of Rapunzel's cookies while we thank him." Elsa spoke up. The nurse looked between the Furious Flurries, and made her decision.

"Very well, but be warned, he's in pretty bad shape, and please try to not make him talk too much."

The nurse escorted the Furious Flurries over to Kay's cot and slid the curtain to reveal him. It was quite the shock to see what the curse had done to him: his skin, which had been pale before, had gone even paler and had adopted a grayish tone, in one of his hands he held a handkerchief that was stained with blood from his coughing, and his eyes lost their sparkle. However, despite his condition, he managed to smile at his friends, and he took Jenny's hand and told her in a weak and hoarse voice: "I hope I didn't scare you too much during the ball."

"I'm just glad you survived." Jenny replied.

"Kay, we found this present for us under the tree and thought you'd like to see us open it." Rapunzel spoke. Kay sat up, his smile still on his face.

"First things first, you need to try one of Rapunzel's cookies first." Jack told him while passing over one of the gingerbread men. Kay took the cookie and nibbled off an arm, and then they started opening the present. Rapunzel undid the ribbon tying the package shut and Merida lifted the lid.

"_More_ presents?!" Merida exclaimed with a slight chuckle. Only this time, these were smaller presents with the names of one person per gift… including Kay himself! Merida and Rapunzel divvied up the gifts.

"Tell me what you got." Kay told them.

"It's a choker, and a very pretty one at that!" Emily declared as she pulled out her gift revealing the choker of fine lace, adorned with small chains and a beautiful charm for a focal point.

"A choker? I have a cuff bracelet!" Ally declared.

"Mine's a blue silk scarf with a broach. Oh wow, it's embroidered with running wolves." Jenny spoke.

"I have a choker too, like Emily!" Rapunzel announced.

"I have a ring… Kay, is there something you want to tell me?" Vanilla said. Kay let out a slight chuckle and shook his head. He then opened his own gift and pulled out a medallion and a linen scarf.

"Mine's an armband made of leather and a nice charm. Thank you, Kay." Jack stated.

"Nice, mine's a medallion, like Kay's." Ivan spoke.

"Same here, I got a medallion, an' it's beautiful." Merida said.

"Mine's a lovely bracelet, but more delicate than a cuff. Look, its sections are on links, it's beautiful craftsmanship, Kay, and I love the charm you've set in it." Elsa said.

"I got an armband like Jack's. Thank you, Kay." Hiccup spoke.

"Is that all?" Kay asked. Merida looked back into the box and then moved a piece of parchment and her eyes widened and she pulled out a piece of wood colored in cream, brown, and red, it's base was carved into the head and forelegs of a dragon, the legs appeared as if the dragon was supposed to be clutching something, but alas the claws held nothing, there was also a shallow indentation between the dragon's shoulders and wings, the wings themselves flared out some, but they formed a handle, and its tail was wrapped around the remaining length of the object as if it was hanging from a straight tree branch, it even included the cracks of a tree branch to give it the texture of bark., and the last detail, the dragon's eyes were hollow. It was a wand. What was more was that it was set between a jar of dragon scales, a small crystal orb, and a vial of some magical fluid.

"Doin' what ye do best I see." Merida stated.

"Aye, hand it to me please, along with everything else in there." Kay replied. Merida handed him the wand and the box and asked: "Why is it those colors?"

"This is the natural coloration of elder wood. It's one of the main reasons why I like carving with this wood." Kay replied. He opened the jar dragon scales and pulled out a navy blue scale.

"Is that one of mine?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye, I collected it the day of the First Task, you shed it during your fight with the Hungarian Horntail." Kay told him as he slipped it into the shallow indentation between the dragon's wings. He then pulled out the crystal orb and gave it to Merida and told her: "It needs one of your tears."

Merida pictured an image that made her cry and a tear fell onto the crystal, causing it to give a small glow. Kay took it back and inserted it into the dragon's claws, and there it stayed. Next he looked to Jack and he handed him the wand, telling him: "Just hold the tip and use your frost to fill the cracks."

So Jack did.

Now Kay handed the wand to Elsa and told her to give the dragon eyes using her ice powers.

"What about me?" Rapunzel asked.

"I found one of your hairs shed from your scalp and used it as this wand's core. Your hair only loses power when it is cut, but if it falls out with its root intact, then it keeps its magic, just like the hair I put in this one." Kay replied. He opened the vial and dipped the tip of the wand into it, and the wand drank the substance and with a quick bright light, the wand obtained its power, and after that flash, Kay's skin returned to its normal hue!

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked.

"This wand serves not just me, but the rest of you too. However, it only has power if each of its masters are wearing the gifts I made you. Look at the charms or whatever you have." Kay told them. Everybody looked at their gifts and noticed that the charms they wore were all the same. They were shaped in a perfect hexagon with an embossed edge, two rings of beveling, and the center branched off into six points revealing that the hexagon was a snowflake, and at its very center was the face of a Night Fury.

"You've made a symbol for the Furious Flurries." Hiccup stated. Kay closed his eyes and nodded.

A couple moments had passed, when the nurse took notice that Kay's condition had gotten a lot better, and so she ran off and returned with Headmaster Lunar.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you what happened on the night you were cursed." He said.

"I don't know their face, but I'll recognize their magical signature if I come across it again. This was done by a person who, like me, knows how to read magic. It's not a gift as much as a study in control, discipline, and focus. I was trying to teach Jenny how to do it during the ball, when I locked onto this signature that was well practiced in the dark arts. I was hoping to discover who the person was, when they caught my signature investigating theirs, and they took advantage of it and cursed me! The person is an advanced magician that knows the workings of magic itself."

"Alright, can you tell me anything else?" Lunar asked.

"No, I would if I tracked down the person who belonged to that signature." Kay replied before settling back in his bed. He held the kerchief to his face and coughed up some more blood.

"Alright, thank you." Lunar told him. After that, he left.

Kay lifted up the new wand and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm weighing the wand. Elder wood, eighteen inches, and the core is a hair from Rapunzel's head; it's powerful, possesses healing properties, as we've seen it do for me, great strength in Transfiguration, and also can be used to command ice and wind. It also understands the combined strengths of all of us; therefore, it will accept all of us as its master, so long as we are connected. I dub it: The Fury Wand."

"So you're saying that the wand will accept any of us as its master so long as we're wearing the charms you gave us, and only when we're all wearing them will it work." Elsa spoke.

"Aye, and it shows extreme loyalty to us, anyone who tries to use it that isn't one of the Furious Flurries will be punished humorously, but those who will try and use it against us, they'll be punished most severely, traitors in the group will not only get the worst punishment, the wand will refuse to serve you if you should live past your punishment." Kay replied.

Ω £ Ω

"I trust that you've received your Christmas present." Pitch Black stated as Dialga entered the room.

"Yes, and you have earned my gratitude and loyalty for it." Dialga replied.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to enjoy the rest of the holiday to myself." Pitch told him. The vampire left, leaving Pitch to summon a lone nightmare, but with a wave of his hand, the nightmare changed into a young man, and Pitch looked to him saying: "I believe that you have paid for your incompetence, and I guess that the holiday spirit has gotten to me. Fetch me my tea, Pan."

Pan brought over a pot and cup for him and asked: "What will you have me do next?"

"I happen to know that you have a way with traveling into the dreams of children."

"Yes sir." Pan replied.

"Good, because it is time for the seer to find out who I really am! In her nightmares!" Pitch told him.

Ω £ Ω

**Yeah…and I hope that the OC's like their gifts. Also, the question still stands if they should go to Kay's home for the spring break.**

**Please review.**

**P.S. For those of you who want to see the snowflake I was describing, go to: ww w. w- uh posts / 0 81 209. ht ml **

**Just remove the spaces in the link. The snowflake is really pretty.**


	65. Chapter 65: The Vision

**Chapter LXV: The Vision**

Just as the midnight was passing, Merida woke up with a bloodcurdling scream, and to her surprise, no one in the dorm heard her, as they were fast asleep. Still shaking, Merida left the dorm to the common room and stoked a fire. She returned to her room quickly to grab a few of Rapunzel's leftover cookies. This time she woke up Iago, so he followed her down to the common room and made his perch on her shoulder.

"What did you see?" Iago asked, but Merida couldn't answer, she was shaking so bad. Iago's expression softened and he patted Merida on the head with his wing. He then took flight and landed on Jack's pillow, giving him a squawk in his ear.

"Aw, what is it Iago? Can't you see that it is the dead of night?" Jack asked.

"You gotta get up, it's Merida, she could use a friend right now!" Iago told him. At this Jack leapt out of bed and ran down to the common room, only to have Merida throw his arms around him and repeat: "It was terrible, just terrible."

"What happened, Iago?" Jack asked.

"She woke up screaming from a nightmare or a vision."

"Hiccup… Rapunzel… Elsa… you… darkness… Lunar… Lunar." Merida whispered. She was still shaking.

"Let's take her to see the Headmaster." Jack told Iago.

"At this hour? Are you sure?" Iago questioned.

"Yes." Jack replied. He took Merida and escorted her out of the common room and over to Headmaster Lunar's office.

∫ µ ∫

"I sense that you have a good reason for being up past your curfew to see me." Lunar stated as he sat down.

"It's Merida, Sir, she woke up screaming, and she's still scared. I think that it might've been one of her visions." Jack replied.

"What did you see?" Lunar asked Merida. Again, she repeated the names of her closest friends, and also, she repeated the word 'darkness', but she was still shaking from what she had seen. Lunar pulled out his wand and waved it over Merida, giving her a feel of calm and happiness, and that put an end to her shaking.

"What happened in your vision?" Lunar asked her.

"I saw a dark man with yellow eyes, Jack, Hiccup, Elsa, Rapunzel, and meself. There were these _nightmares_ runnin' amok and the dark man had all these followers! They were attackin' us, not just us, but the entire Furious Flurries group! I saw one image of dragons, the nightmares, cracked ice, and an aura of darkness coming from a silhouette of a friend… or two, I can't remember! I even saw _death_! This dark man, Iago told me that his name was Pitch Black, and I know that he want to hurt us!" Merida replied. In hearing this, Lunar rubbed a hand across his face and told them: "I believe that we should wake up your Ravenclaw friends."

∫ µ ∫

It was a bit hard for Jack to stifle a chuckle when Hiccup, Elsa, and Rapunzel entered the room droopy-eyed and with their hair all mussed up. Even Elsa's hair was loose and looked like it was trying to fly away from her head!

"Why are we here?" Rapunzel asked while yawning.

"I was hoping that this could wait a bit longer, but it appears that there is something you need to know right now. Furious Flurries, there is a prophecy written about you and the master of darkness and fear. It is a prophecy about five Chosen Ones, two elementals, a healer, a telekinetic and seer, and an animagus. It is stated that these Chosen Ones, being the five of you, will suffer and defeat the reign of darkness and fear of this Pitch Black, but he also known as the Boogeyman. At your sides will be the Guardians of Hope, Dreams, Wonder, and Memories, but there is a reason that you were Chosen." Lunar replied.

"H-how are we supposed to stop him? _We_ are _five_ while _he_ has an army!" Merida exclaimed.

"No, we are _eleven_. Ally, Emily, the others, they won't let us go through this alone." Rapunzel declared.

"I cannot tell you how to defeat this foe, how you defeat him is up to you, and you do not have to be alone. Each friend you've made possesses their own unique gift, even if they're not Chosen. Ally has he heart of a warrior, Emily is protective, Ivan is a master of potions, in fact I believe it came to my attention that he and Kay Black are trying to concoct a potion to turn people into dragons." Lunar replied.

"How did ye hear that, they've been tryin' to make it in secret?" Merida asked.

"A little bird told me, isn't that right Iago?" Lunar replied.

"Ye've been talkin' to him?" Merida asked the parrot.

"He caught me flying in the halls and stopped me to ask some questions, some concerned Jafar, others concerned you." Iago replied.

"He's a good bird to you, Merida, and he's known of this prophecy for quite some time. Oh, and Hiccup, would you mind giving this to Mr. VonGrimm, and tell him that his last potion would've worked if he had added a tablespoon of this." Lunar spoke as he handed off a jar.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Powdered dragon fangs."

"Hold on for a moment. Exactly who chose us for this prophecy?" Elsa asked. With a great sigh, Lunar replied: "I did, as the one who has chosen the Guardians, I selected the five of you and gave you your unique powers for this prophecy."

The five friends stepped back with gasps. Then Hiccup asked: "Just who and what are you?"

"The Guardians know me as the Man in the Moon."

This was beginning to get too much for the five friends and so they retreated from their Headmaster's office and almost ran back to their dorms for a sleepless night.

Ω £ Ω

The next morning, Hiccup met up with Ariel and she asked him: "Did you ever figure out your egg?"

"Yes." He replied, he quickly repeated the poem and then told Ariel: "I seem to be in the need to be able to breathe underwater, Ariel, and I believe I could use your help with that."

"I'll be happy to help, but at a price. I can whip up a potion to turn you into a merman for three days, no more no less. I've never found another potion that is as simple as the one I'm going to give you. After three days, the potion will simply wear off and you can get back to walking on land. In return, I want to borrow your wings. Legs are fun, but people dream of flying too." Ariel replied.

"Three days? That could be pretty lonely." Hiccup told her.

"It doesn't have to be. So, do we have a deal?"

"Done." Hiccup replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Please review.**


	66. Chapter 66: Fins

**Chapter LXVI: Fins**

It was the last day of January, and Hiccup was helping Elsa out with her Transfiguration homework, when she finally asked him: "So, do you know what you're doing for the Second Task?"

"Yeah, and Ariel's going to give me a potion so I can turn myself into a merman." He replied.

"Is your father coming again?" Elsa asked. Hiccup threw his head back and clutched his hair with his fingers. With a groan he told Elsa: "Oh gods, I forgot about that! Not to mention that Ariel can only make the potion last for three days, no more no less, and merfolk don't exactly fit the Viking image!"

"Hiccup, your friends don't care if you fit the Viking image or not, we like you for who you are. Besides, we all know that deep down there's a dragon within you." Elsa told him while putting her hand over his.

"Thanks, Elsa." He replied.

"When was the last time you've been out flying? It's been a while hasn't it, and with this weight of what Headmaster Lunar told us, I'm sure that a nice flight would do us wonders."

"_Us_?" Hiccup questioned.

"Um… yeah. I should also take Valhalla on a flight, and get my mind off of the prophecy too." Elsa replied.

"First, let me send Hulda with a letter explaining the next Task to my dad. I don't want him to have another surprise like he did the last time." Hiccup told her as he got up.

"Alright, and thanks for helping me with my homework." She spoke. Now with Hiccup away, she preoccupied herself by detailing a small ice sculpture of a Night Fury and then a Ukrainian Ironbelly. She admired their beautiful craftsmanship for a while until she heard Hiccup making his way back down, and she cast the dragons into the fireplace where they crashed and melted. Once Hiccup was down, he told her: "Alright let's go flying."

Well they didn't get that far.

The door to the common room opened and running in came Ivan and Kay calling out: "EUREKA WE'VE DONE IT WE'VE DONE IT! SOMEONE BREAK OUT THE CHAMPANGE BECAUSE IT WAS A SUCCESS!" All the while jumping about like lunatics in their excitement!

"Let me guess, it's the dragon potion." Hiccup said calmly.

"Sheesh, a little dramatic flair wouldn't hurt for this moment… BUT YES WE'VE DONE IT!" Ivan replied while jumping up and down.

"Not only that, but I've finally successfully created the spell where we can switch our magic with each other!" Kay added with excitement. To emphasize his point, Kay pulled out a wand of alder wood rather than elder, and Ivan pulled out Kay's elder wand and they casted a simple spell. By this time, Jenny, Vanilla, and Rapunzel came down to find out what all of the commotion was about, only to have the delightful news repeated to them about the spell and potion.

"So, what happened to the mouse you tested the potion on?" Rapunzel asked.

"It turned into a Deadly Nadder and took flight, the creature was gone before we had the chance to do anything about it." Ivan replied.

"At east the critter didn't set our pants on fire like the last test did." Kay added.

"I've got a question, how does it feel to be wielding magic that isn't yours?" Elsa asked.

"To be honest, it's like there's something wrong with you. Kay is brimming with power of this wonderful magic, and it's in control, but I can't shake this tingling sensation in my fingertips. Also, for some reason I have a scar on the back of my left hand and forearm, and they weren't there before." Ivan replied.

"That feeling in your fingertips isn't my magic, it's he magic in the air. It goes away when you get used to it. Also, those scars you described, those should be on my arm." Kay replied. He rolled up his left sleeve and looked shocked and exclaimed: "They're gone!"

Ivan checked himself over and then asked Kay: "Since when are your eyes bright green?"

"WHAT?! They're supposed to be green-blue!" Kay exclaimed. He picked up the first reflective object he could find and took one look at his eyes before he dropped it.

"Let me guess, when you exchange magics, you inherit a physical trait of their wielder." Elsa said.

"Yes-yes that's it." Kay replied.

"Yeah, now I want my magic back. This is getting a little uncomfortable." Ivan told him. He nodded in agreement and both of them raised the wands they held and incanted: "_Magia Expulerunt" _and the tips of their wands drew out a light from their bodies, Ivan drew out a blue light, Kay drew out green, and then the boys incanted: _"Magia Alternis"_

The lights then struck the opposite boys and then they switched wands, and then Kay stated: "I think that my spell may open up a whole new world of awkwardness as far as the physical traits are concerned."

"Ha, imagine if one of you happened to be a girl!" Jenny chuckled, leading to the two boys to exchange wide-eyed glances.

"That was the most awkward thing that's ever happened to me!" Kay spoke.

"What series of events led to that!? I was just kidding!" Jenny exclaimed.

"It was an occupational hazard that sometimes occurs when you're in a family business." Kay replied.

"You know what, let's go collect the Gryffindors and try out that potion!" Hiccup told them, leading the group outside.

∫ µ ∫

The Furious Flurries gathered by Valka's hut, only this time she wasn't there, and neither was Cloudjumper, all that was left of Valka right now was a little sign in runes that read 'Out Hunting'. Before they began anything, the dragons took the time to greet their riders.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Dagger!" Jack said as the Timberjack nuzzled him. Hiccup couldn't speak because Toothless had him pinned down and was licking him all over.

"Elsa, do you think that you could build us a wall for the potion drinkers to have some privacy?" Ivan asked once the dragons calmed down.

"Sure, but how much of that stuff do you have?" Elsa asked.

"I've got five bottles here, so if there are two more people who want to give it a try, come and get it." Ivan replied.

"Hold on, can I keep one of those bottles? I could use it to pay off Ariel for a favor she's doing for me." Hiccup told him. So Ivan handed off one bottle while Kay gave him a scale from each dragon, and Ivan asked if there were two others who wanted to give the potion a try. It wasn't too surprising that Ally and Merida stepped up and each took a bottle, and then Kay held out the jar of scales and told them to take their pick. Taking one scale each, they entrusted their wands to their other friends, and took their places behind the wall of ice Elsa built.

Behind the wall, Ivan told them: "Keep in mind that potions work differently than Hiccup's Animagi, your clothes will tear off if you don't take them off."

"Great, so what are we going to do about changing back?" Ally asked.

"Just take off your uniform but leave whatever you have on underneath. We don't need to see things that can't be unseen." Ivan replied. Then they downed their potions, it took a few seconds before it kicked in, and although they all picked different breeds of dragons, their transformations went about the same. The first things to change were their eyes, and then their sizes started changing. Scales were covering their skin in a sensation that felt as if bugs were crawling all over them; long scaly tails grew from their coccyx, plates or spikes sprouted on their backs, hair either became horns or it fell out, and the worst part was when their heads reshaped to form snouts. Now the main difference was how their wings formed, those who were becoming dragons with two legs hand their arms turn into wings, bit those turning into dragons with four legs had their wings sprout from their shoulders.

The transformations ended at different times to accommodate each dragon, Merida became a Monstrous Nightmare of the most brilliant scarlet and kept her eye color, Ivan became a Ukrainian Ironbelly, Kay was a Night Fury of the deepest black and kept his blue-green eyes, and Ally became a Hungarian Horntail. Shaking off their dizzy spells, they showed themselves to their friends.

"By the gods, they really did it!" Emily said as the other dragons approached them to give them a curious sniff, while Merida, Ally, Ivan, and Kay tested the movements of their wings and tails, Kay being especially fascinated with the fins on his tail.

Despite the fact that the others didn't see what scales they took before they drank their potions, they could tell who was who, Emily knew for certain that her close friends, Ally, would pick something as mighty and dangerous as a Hungarian Horntail. The same principal went for Merida, but her colors also gave her away. Also, with Kay's fascination with Hiccup's magic, it made sense that he would pick the Night Fury, and leaving the new Ukrainian Ironbelly to Ivan.

"Alright, you guys wanted wings, let's see if you can use them." Hiccup told them. The four new dragons lined up at the shore of the Black Lake. One by one, they made their attempts to take flight. It turned out that they had it easier than Hiccup did during his first attempts at flying, of course Merida, Ivan, and Ally had their arms turned into wings while Hiccup sprouted them on his back, not to mention he also had to manage the fins on his tail. As for Kay, he was the clumsiest out of all of them by making the largest of the adjustments. He flew as if he had wings before but wasn't experienced with the tail. As for the others, well they each had their stumbles, but they were still naturals.

Hiccup took in Kay's clumsy flight pattern and morphed into a Night Fury himself, with Toothless following after him.

"Kay, you've flown before?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, I know a spell to turn myself into a thestral! The only reason you haven't seen me use it is because I would just turn invisible to those who haven't seen death." He replied.

"Well don't fight the dragon, let the tail move on its own accord." Hiccup told him.

In the meantime, Merida figured out how to dive and caught a fish to eat. Ally managed a spiral, and Ivan entertained himself with loops. The rest of the Furious Flurries saddled up on the other dragons and took flight after them, and Jack provided them with a delightful updraft to make it even easier for Merida Ivan, Ally, and Kay to stay in the air, but even then the dragons, and the experienced Hiccup, were also enjoying it they just held their wings open and rode the wind while giving growls that sounded like purrs.

Yeah everything was quite enjoyable, even when Valka and Cloudjumper returned and joined the fun by chasing Ivan and Valhalla, and Jack played a little game of 'Catch Me if You Can' with Dagger by leaping off his back and commanding the wind to blow him around while Dagger tried to catch him. When he did, Jack would scratch his back.

∫ µ ∫

Since it was a Friday, and the homework was already done, Ivan, Kay, Ally, and Merida decided that they wanted to spend the whole weekend as dragons before Hiccup turned them back with the Dragonstone, since the fun was only just beginning for them.

However, Hiccup returned to Hogwarts to track down Ariel.

"Oh, Hiccup, I have the potion ready for you, but do you have something to return the favor?" She asked. Hiccup handed her the potion to turn her into a dragon and offered her the scales, she picked one of Hiccup's blue scales that Kay had collected, and then Ariel told Hiccup: "Just so you know, you won't even be able to assume your dragon form or any other, until three days are up. So do your best to enjoy your fins."

"Is there anything about merfolk I should know about before I take it?" Hiccup asked.

"If you've swum as a dragon, you should already know how to use your tail, breathing will come naturally to you, however I think it might be best if you swim with your arms crossed. You will be given something to keep your wand on your person so you don't have to keep holding it, you'll have to place on your arm. Beware, there are some dangers in the Black Lake." Ariel replied.

"Thanks, now I'm set for the Second Task." Hiccup stated.

Ω £ Ω

**Well that was fun, wasn't it?**

**Next up, the Second Task.**

**Please review.**


	67. Chapter 67: Gills

**Chapter LXVII: Gills**

It was a rather concerning morning for Hiccup to wake up on February 20th and not be able to find Elsa or Rapunzel. However, he did meet up with his father and cousin Snotlout. Stoick was quite interested that Hiccup's next task was to find a treasure in the great Black Lake while being able to breathe underwater.

"So, you told me what you have in mind for this event, and it's a very interesting way to go about it. How did you come up with the idea?" Stoick asked. At this, Snotlout chuckled; he had found the letter describing how Hiccup was going to trade his legs for fins and gills.

"It wasn't hard to come up with when I share a class with a mermaid who said I should come to her if I find myself in the need to breathe underwater." Hiccup replied. He looked over to his smug cousin and then asked his father: "There's plenty of time before the Second Task, how would you like to meet our dragons and take one out for a ride? It's something you want for the village, right Dad?"

"Well, let's go then." Stoick replied.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup showed them to the dragons, and Snotlout's smug was wiped off of his face when he saw five dragons looking at him. There were only five because Valka took Cloudjumper to help prepare for the Second Task. Still, it was rather intimidating to see a Ukrainian Ironbelly and a Timberjack staring you down. They were so busy with the dragons that they didn't notice the hut.

"Dagger, come here." Hiccup ordered with a gentle voice. The Timberjack approached him and Hiccup told his cousin and father: "This is Jack's dragon, Dagger, and he's a very noble Timberjack, during our battle against the Red Death, he was the dragon who delivered the nasty cuts that beast suffered." Hiccup scratched Dagger's neck and earned a purr from him.

"What is this white one?" Stoick asked.

"That is Elsa's Ukrainian Ironbelly, Valhalla. We also have Rapunzel's Deadly Nadder, Solaria; Merida's Monstrous Nightmare, Braveheart; and of course my Night Fury, Toothless."

"Why, and how, do you even have a dragon?" Snotlout asked.

"I can't direct dragon riders if I can't physically speak to them while we're trying to defeat mountain-sized dragons; but if I find the need to fly by my own wings, I can always just jump off of Toothless." Hiccup replied with tension in his voice, unbeknownst to him, his eyes had switched from human to dragon for a moment. Hiccup looked to his father and asked: "So, whom would you like to ride?"

"Well, that Valhalla is a magnificent creature." Stoick replied. Hiccup called her over and introduced her to Stoick, mainly just to get her to trust him.

"The key thing with dragons is to get them to trust you. Approach them with respect, and then they'll let you get on their backs." Hiccup told them.

"Which one am I going to ride?" Snotlout asked with impatience, and while eyeing up Braveheart.

"I hope you're not thinking of riding Braveheart. My fiancée wouldn't care for knowing that the same Viking she gave an atomic wedgie to rode her dragon. No, I think Solaria might be more your style." Hiccup replied.

"What? She's a girl dragon!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"So is Braveheart… Alright then, in that case, I guess you can ride Toothless, after all, a real man can ride a Night Fury; I'll fly by my own wings then." Hiccup replied.

"Sweet!"

Hiccup called over Toothless and permitted Snotlout to get on his saddle.

"Now since this is your first time flying, I just want you to let the dragons do what they do best, I'll lead them around, and you just enjoy the ride." Hiccup told them. He stepped away, transformed, and then took flight with Toothless and Valhalla following after him.

At first Hiccup was leading them through a nice and gentle flight, but then, he heard Snotlout complain that they weren't going fast enough, so Hiccup gave a small roar to Toothless and they picked up the pace…

… Night Fury style.

The two of them flew so fast, the air whistled through their wings and fins, and Stoick could hear the echoing screams of Snotlout. Also, at these speeds, the sheer force of the wind blew Snotlout's helmet clean off his head! After that, Hiccup decided to put Snotlout out of his misery, and they slowed down again. Hiccup flew up to his father and Valhalla to make sure he was enjoying himself, and Stoick was. Valhalla was a strong and graceful dragon, and she was capable of flying at high speeds. With this Stoick enjoyed the ride immensely. However, the flight couldn't last for long. Hiccup commanded the dragons to land and he ran off to prepare for the Second Task.

∫ µ ∫

As far as Hiccup was concerned, the time for the second task came too quickly for him. It wasn't the fact that he was late for anything, it was just that he was quickly stuffed into a swimming uniform, and the next thing he knew he was standing on a platform over the lake's waters. He stood between the other two champions with Ariel's potion in hand. He drank it the second he saw someone prepare to fire the starting cannon and jumped into the lake once it fired. When he made contact with the water, he convulsed and yelped as his legs fused together and sprouted scales of a deep green with a black pattern. His toes grew webbing and lengthened into fins, and gills formed at his sides, and a few seconds later the transformation was finished, and he was set to continue with the Second Task.

Hiccup knew that the lake was deep, but he never knew that it was meters below sea level. It was vast, blooming with kelp-like plants, with its own rocky cliffs. Hiccup might as well enjoy it because he was going to be stuck in these waters for a few days.

Journeying further on a mermaid swam past Eret. Unlike Ariel, these mermaids swam more like fish, their skin was the same color of their tails, and their hairs were actually tendrils! Looking inside their mouths, the champions would see that their teeth were sharp, so they were far from being the pretty merfolk that most people had fantasized about. Where Ariel simply looked like a human from the waist up, these mermaids were something else, and they were fairly monstrous. Still, they weren't the real problem.

Mermaids and fish weren't the only creatures swimming in the waters of the Black Lake. There were also small monsters with tentacles like an octopus, and they were grindylows.

One of them tried to give Hiccup a sneak attack, and he drew his wand, but then it took notice of his gills and tail, and turned away.

_That was odd._ Hiccup thought, but there wasn't any time to dwell on this, he needed to keep swimming, and search for what had been taken from him.

So far Hiccup was in front of the group, but only just, Eret managed to pull up in front of them. They weren't really concerned with who got to their treasures first; they just wanted to save it before it was gone for good. Sheesh, the song was awfully dark.

As they swam on, a swarm of grindylows attacked Eret, normally it wasn't right to expect other champions to rescue another, but to actually witness those wild creatures attacking someone… Giselle and Hiccup couldn't find it in their hearts to just leave him, even if he was casting spells left and right!

"I don't give a damn about the rules now, we're sticking together!" Giselle said through her bubble. Eret and Hiccup exchanged looks and then nodded in agreement, and continued on with their swimming. Right up until they discovered what appeared to be sunken buildings! There were columns, walls, even remnants of statues, and it was all for the merfolk!

As they maneuvered through the waters, they spotted more mermaids swimming about, and they could hear the echoing voices of their singing again:

_"__You're time's half gone, so tarry not, lest what you seek stays here to rot." _

Eret cussed at their taunts, as they swam further on in their task, and only pausing to stun the grindylows that dared to try and get in their way. Together they were breezing through the task, and they finally reached the main dwellings of the merfolk. It was an entire village! Left and right their were dwellings and the strange merfolk emerged from their homes with their pet grindylows on tethers. They whispered to each other and pointed at the champions as they swam by. Surly they were an odd sight, being a foreign Merman, a human under the effects of gillyweed, and a girl with a bubble on her face!

Finally they could see what exactly was the treasure that was taken from them! Tied to a large statue, there was Rapunzel, Elsa, and another girl who happened to be a close friend to Giselle.

Quite alarmed now, they swam straight for them and found that they were in a comatose state, but they were well and alive underneath it. They tried to untie the ropes, but the knots were too tight and complex, then Giselle tried a spell to slice through the ropes, but the ropes were enchanted, and the spell was deflected and sent them back to the edge of the merfolk village!

After swearing to themselves, Eret and Hiccup each took one of Giselle's hands and swam back to their friends as quickly at their fins could muster. Hiccup ended up panting through his gills once they returned.

"Ok, ok, ok, we can't untie them, and we can't cast spells on the ropes… We'll have to cut them!" Hiccup said. Looking amongst each other they found out that no one had a knife on them, and once again the mermaids sang: "_The time you have left is a quarter hour, should you fail your friends are ours."_

Looking around, Eret looked down and dove deeper, and signaled to the other champions. He had uncovered a pile of rocks, but they spent five minutes looking ones that could pass as knives, but they simply found one and agreed that they would share it. So they let Giselle have it first and she hacked away at the ropes until her friend was free, and she passed the rock to Hiccup, but rather than freeing Elsa right away, Hiccup gave it to Eret. At first he passed it back saying that it was his turn, but then Hiccup told him: "No matter what, happens, I'm _stuck_ in these waters for the next seventy-one hours! You go next, just don't cut her hair!"

So Eret hacked away at the ropes and freed Rapunzel, and then he handed the rock over to Hiccup. As Hiccup was hacking at the ropes, he heard the growls of the grindylows. Before swimming to the surface, with only just a few minutes left, Hiccup waited for their attack, and stunned them all with a single spell!

With the grindylows immobilized, Hiccup took Elsa and brought her to the surface. Once they met with the air, Elsa regained her consciousness and hugged Hiccup as he swam her to the docks where people were applauding for him, and the champions helped Elsa out of the water.

"Well done, Hiccup." Eret told him, and Rapunzel leaned over the dock to hug him.

"Thanks." He replied. He didn't care that he was awarded last place, he was just glad that he didn't lose his friends, but he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't get out of the water and celebrate with them.

As the audience was started to clear away, Stoick approached Hiccup, and knowing his situation, he knelt down to be closer to Hiccup's eye level, and he told him: "Well done, son, they showed us what was going on below the surface _on_ the surface of the water, as if it were a painting that moved. It was a good performance you did there."

"Thanks, Dad." He replied.

A moment later, Ariel approached and told him: "Fins suit you, and you know what, I can't imagine you spending three days in the Black Lake alone, and the merfolk down there aren't the friendliest, so I made another dose of the potion for one of your friends to take so they can keep you company."

"Thanks, Ariel. Would you please hand it off to one of them?" Hiccup replied. Ariel passed it off to Jack, and he simply pocketed it.

"Alright, let's get to shore." Stoick told the others, he then looked back to Hiccup and told him: "King Fergus offered Snotlout and myself a place to stay for a few nights, and we're going to take up that offer. Once you've got your legs again, fly on over, and we'll give you a proper celebration. Oh, and the other champions are invited too."

"Thank you, Sir." Giselle and Eret replied. Hiccup thanked Stoick and swam alongside them until they reached the shore and had to part ways. While Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack walked along the shore debating on whom was going to take Ariel's potion. Ariel, on the other hand, had taken her dragon potion and had assumed the form of a Night Fury with skin of a greenish sheen, but it was so dark that it was almost black, and she was quick to figure out how to fly.

"Ye know that, I'm still his betrothed, so I think it is best if I take the potion." Merida stated. Hiccup had since climbed up on a rock and called out to her: "Take it because you want to be with me, not because you feel you have to!"

"I want to, Hiccup, ye freed me from me Mother's princess lessons, and ye've done yer fair share o' helpin' me parents after the dragon attack an' after I turned me mum into a bear! The least I can do fer ye is keep you company fer a few days." Merida replied. So she took the potion bottle from Jack, popped the cork, removed whatever clothing she would dare to take off in her friends' presence, waded out into the water until it was up to her chest, and downed its contents. She and Hiccup waved to their remaining friends, and sank below the surface of the Black Lake.

Hiccup watched as Merida convulsed for a few moments until her legs began fusing together, and beautiful blue-green scales began covering her skin and she grew gills.

"Ok, this is interesting." Merida spoke now that she could breathe and start swimming.

"Yeah, and thanks for doing this for me." Hiccup replied, and then he took Merida to explore the waters.

Ω £ Ω

**I would've made the actual task longer, but let's face it, there wasn't much to say about it. I hope you enjoyed it still.**

**Please review.**


	68. Chapter 68: The Lake

**Chapter LXVIII: The Lake**

The merfolk village wasn't the most welcoming place for Hiccup and Merida. When they swam through, they did nothing bit stare and point at them. They found this rather unnerving so they decided to find a place to call home outside of their village. It was an underwater cave, which had to be vacated of the grindylows occupying it, but it turned out that they were easy to drive away with Merida's telekinetic powers and magic, Hiccup even sent in his dragon Patronus as it turned out that grindylows hated bright lights.

The cave was quite spacious and had a sand covered floor, but sand, they decided, wasn't the bedding material, and they didn't want to thin what would happen if they got it in their gills.

"What if we knotted up those weeds into a bed and tie it between two stalagmites." Hiccup suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Merida replied, so they swam out and collected the kelp-like weeds and removed two stalactites to hold it open, wove them together, and the resulting hammock turned out pretty nice! It was big enough to hold the two of them comfortably without feeling awkward, and it was also comfortable to lie in.

With shelter taken care of, it was time to go out and get some food. Merida used her telekinetic powers to catch fish, and slaughtered them by crushing their heads with a rock. It felt barbaric to her, but it got the job done. She took her catch and swam it back to the cave, now the question was: how were they going to eat it? They couldn't really cook it, and Hiccup couldn't turn himself into a dragon to swallow it.

"I guess we just eat them as they are." Hiccup told Merida, and so he bit into the fish raw. It turned out that is wasn't so bad.

As the sun was setting, Hiccup and Merida went to their hammock and with nothing better to do, they started talking.

"Well, this has been fun hasn't it?" Hiccup said.

"Aye, I suppose it has." Merida replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"No, it's just that spendin' all this time with ye has been makin' me think about our betrothal. More about what happens if we go through with it or not. If we do, it is obvious that ye an' I will share thrones, and I use the term 'throne' loosely in this case, on Berk. Once we're on Berk we'll be trainin' and flyin' dragons, and I'll become a warrior as I've dreamed of becoming, but Berk, while amazing, is so small. I like large landscapes." Merida replied.

"I'm sure that we could summer in Scotland. If we go through with this, I can leave someone like Astrid in charge of the island and we could go anywhere we desire. The world is pretty big when you have wings… even if they're not your own."

"Astrid, she was the girl who praised me after I gave your cousin that wedgie right?"

"Yeah, she's one of the smarter Vikings of my generation, and she's rather talented with an axe." Hiccup replied.

"Well, the Viking life wouldn't be so terrible, but what if my heart should be won by another and we break our betrothal?" Merida asked.

"I believe that depends on whom wins you over. Do you have affections for another?" Hiccup said.

"I am starting to have feelings for Jack." Merida confessed, and she added: "He's fun-loving, free, and he's the one who has comforted me when I've woken up screaming from visions. Also he'd be helpful when it comes to making decisions for the peasants, as he is one."

"Yes, but that will mean that you will ascend the throne, and your brothers would have to move to their suitors homes. Also, as a King and Queen, how are you going to find replacements do you can summer in other places. You can't just take off."

"We have a general to our guard, and he would be willing to fill in for us. We'll also be sure that the kingdom is in a good situation before we leave; also, Hiccup what do you see in me?" Merida replied.

"I see a spirited young archer and witch who happens to be a princess, with a love for horseback riding, a certain level of hate for responsibilities, and you're brave." Hiccup told her, and then he returned: "What do you see in me?"

"You're both a Viking and a dragon who was scared to show his father his unique ability. You're smart, also brave, caring, but you seem to have affections for Elsa." Merida replied.

"I won't lie, I do admire Elsa. She can make me laugh, she's strong, like you, and it's refreshing for me to see a woman so… _delicate_, in alternative to the hearty women on Berk, and I think that I helped to bring her out of her shell. When we first came to Hogwarts, she was more of a shy and timid type, now she's bolder, happier, and she's got some attitude."

"If ye wanted a girl with attitude ye could've just told me!" Merida replied.

"You know something, Merida, I really don't like politics, especially when they make things awkward and difficult, and I blame your mother for it!" Hiccup told her, earning a giggle before they decided to go to sleep.

Ω £ Ω

Jack and Elsa got out the next morning and went straight to the lake. Once at its shore, Elsa created a boat made of ice, and Jack rowed it out into the lake in hopes that they would find Hiccup and Merida, but the lake was quite large.

"Alright, so how long do you want to look before we give up?" Jack asked.

"Come on, Jack, it's not like we have anything important going on." Elsa replied.

"Yeah, but I get bored easily."

In response to this, Elsa conjured up a snowball and struck the side of Jack's head with it and told him: "Then command the wind to take you flying!"

With a smug on his face, Jack stood up, and the wind blew him slowly over the water and he searched for his friends.

∫ µ ∫

Merida and Hiccup saw something pass over the water, and Merida looked to Hiccup and asked: "Was that who I thought it was?"

"You mean Jack? Well it did look too big for a bird and too small for a dragon, let's go and check the surface." Hiccup told her.

Once their heads popped through the surface, they heard Elsa's voice call out: "Hiccup, Merida, over here! Jack, come back!"

Smiling, Hiccup and Merida dove back into the water and swam over to Elsa's boat of ice, but before they surfaced again, Hiccup took his wand and transfigured it into wood, had he not the water they were swimming in would've dropped in temperature. Also, Jack returned to the boat.

When Hiccup and Merida surfaced, Jack was quick to ask: "So, is it fun being merfolk?"

"Why should we tell you, you could've taken the potion to keep me company?" Hiccup retorted.

"Yeah, he does have a point there." Elsa told Jack.

"You had the same opportunity too." Jack told her.

"Yes, but I had _just dried off_ after being tied down in those waters. Last night I dreamed that Ursula was trying to pull me back into those waters and drown me. Of course, she wasn't that happy with the result of my Draught of Peace, she said that when tested, it turned her skin purple for about two hours."

"You're getting off-subject now, Elsa." Hiccup replied.

"Excuse me then, oh and Kay wanted us to tell you that he would like for the whole Furious Flurries gang to spend Spring Break at his place. He says that there is room for all of us, enough food to go around, and he promises that we'll have a good time." Elsa told him.

"Going to the home of a wand-making family, that does sound interesting." Hiccup replied.

"So, we'll tell hum that you said 'yes'?" Jack said.

"Aye, an' that we'll look forward to it." Merida replied.

"So, what have you been up to down there?" Elsa asked.

"We found an underwater cave to sleep in, and there's not much to do but swim, talk, and catch fish to eat." Hiccup replied. Jack gave them a quizzical look and asked them: "Are you eating these fish _raw_?"

"Can't exactly cook underwater." Merida told him, and Hiccup added: "It's not that bad, heck I prefer them raw as a dragon."

"It sounds like you could have some more fun down there, you know, I've seen fish jump at impressive heights, I wonder how high merfolk can jump." Jack told them. Hiccup and Merida exchanged looked and Merida spoke: "I guess there's only one way to find out." She sank below the surface, and managed to jump four feet out of the water!

"Impressive!" Jack called out to her. Hiccup wasn't going to be beaten by his betrothed and so he gave it a try. He managed to get up just a little bit higher than Merida and sparked a little contest with her. Hiccup's record was a little over five feet, and Merida managed about six at one point, and all the splashing they caused earned them a quick visit from Ariel. She decided to show them how it was done, by taking a flying dive into the lake, and performed an amazing eight-foot jump!

After that, Jack and Elsa didn't stay for long, and so they rowed back to the shore.

Ω £ Ω

On the final day, as Hiccup and Merida were skimming the bottom of the lake, they dug up a hidden chest of gold coins, and rewarded themselves with a couple handfuls. They planned on keeping only one coin for themselves, Merida wanted to give at least three to Iago, and the rest they were going to give to Jack.

They were pretty happy for right now, until Hiccup let out a yelp.

"What's goin' on? Is your potion wearing off?" Merida asked. Hiccup nodded as he found it difficult to talk underwater now. Looking down, he saw that his green and black tail was starting to split. Merida hook one of his arms with hers, and brought him back to the surface, only moments before the potion wore off completely.

"Thanks Merida." He told her, looking down, he saw that he was wearing slacks that appeared as if they were made from the very scales that covered his tail. Merida swam him towards the shore, both of them still holding their coins, and Hiccup buried them for the time being for one simple reason:

"You still have about another hour left on your potion, right?" Hiccup said.

"Aye, I believe so." Merida replied. Now that he was human, Hiccup assumed his Night Fury form and waded back into the water to keep her company until that last minute. They spent that hour swimming and eating fish, and once Merida was human again, Hiccup brought her to shore, and they dug up the coins again. In the end, Jack had never felt so grateful, nor had Iago. Hiccup had also turned Ariel into a human using the Dragonstone.

Ω £ Ω

With a little bit of a break left, Hiccup and Merida took their dragons to Scotland, where they met up with Stoick, King Fergus, and the champions at a tavern in order to have the overdue celebration of completing their Second Triwizard Task; and Hiccup and Merida were just glad to have some warm food now that wasn't fish!

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, next chapter, Spring Break! Sorry that the Scotland visit was short, but I just wanted to end the chapter.**

**Please review.**


	69. Chapter 69: The Wand Maker's Home

**Chapter LXIX: The Wand Maker's Home **

"Your family does know that we're taking _dragons_ to your homeland, right?" Rapunzel asked Kay Black as Spring Break arrived. They were heading into the forest with shrunken sacks of their clothes and treasures in their robes, except Hiccup had kindly asked Merida to carry his for him, as he wasn't planning on riding Toothless to Kay Black's home.

"Yes, they know and they're waiting for our arrival." He replied.

"Alright, so who is going to ride on which dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Emily and Rowan can join me on Valhalla." Elsa replied.

"Ally will ride with me on Braveheart." Merida stated.

"Ivan, Pippa, I'll take you on Dagger." Jack said.

"Then Solaria can carry Vanilla and I." Rapunzel stated.

"Alright, so that leaves Jenny and Kay on Toothless, and I'll be flying by my own wings." Hiccup told them, he waited for everyone to get saddled up on the dragons before he switched over to his Night Fury form; and once everyone was set to go, Kay gave Toothless a gentle tap with the heel of his boot to urge him to take off, and the dragons followed after him.

Ω £ Ω

Kay led the Furious Flurries into the English countryside, and eyes were widened when they landed in front of a home that looked more like a small castle than a house, complete with gargoyles and grotesques. It sat on a large piece of land, including large pastures at the back of the 'house', and the family had their own personal forest of grand trees. Some trees bore fruits, some of them had nuts, and there were some that had the sole purpose of having their branches neatly trimmed and healed for the making of wands. They forest also held a great deal of bushes that also bore fruits too, and it was huge! It even included a beautiful river running through it filled with fish. This forest was more like a colossal garden, but the plants were free to grow as they pleased.

"Kay, this place is beautiful!" Jenny said with her jaw dropped.

"Thank you, it is also fit for a wolf to run free, and I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you that my family doesn't live modestly! Hiccup, can you tell the dragons that they are free to go into the forest, and then I'll show you all inside." He replied as he dismounted.

After Hiccup commanded the dragons to make themselves comfortable in the forest, Kay led them to the double-door entrance to the miniature castle; and above those doors was a grotesque with the face of a demon, the wings of a bat, and the body of a lion.

"Oi, what are these ugly faces that trespass the property of the Blacks?" The gargoyle snapped.

"Oi, keep your trap shut, Benny, they're not trespassers they're my friends; and _ugly_ are you joking? You're the one who hasn't seen your own face in decades!" Kay replied.

"Don't need to see my charming face, I just need to compare it to your ugly mug! You could scare off trolls with a face like that!" Benny retorted.

"You know, Benny, for once I'd like to enter my own home without being insulted!"

"HA! You call this house your _home!_ For the last few years you've only spent three months within these walls! Even then you barely spend any time within them, always out in the forest or elsewhere on the grounds. In fact you spend so much time outside these walls I should just keep these doors closed and do your family a favor, and keep them from seeing your grotesque face!"

"Oi, I have a life that's called school that takes me away for most of the year. I get to go places because I'm not a piece of architecture! You also have no business calling people grotesque because you ARE a grotesque! And unlike _you_ I have friends!" Kay snapped. That was when Benny pulled himself off of the building and crept down to Kay's level saying: "Excuse me? I have friends, ain't that right everybody!"

"YEAH!" The rest of the gargoyles on the house called out together with a good 'BOOM' in their mixed voices. Benny sniffed the air and said: "I smell a Viking, and so let me toll you this: pillage and plunder all you want here, you brute, because it won't give you what you want most in life."

"Hey, I'm from a peaceful tribe!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Don't engage him." Kay told Hiccup.

"Oh have a go at me all you want. Benny _always _gets the last word!" The grotesque declared. This led to another argument between Kay and Benny, but their voices overlapped so it was hard to tell what they were saying, until Kay finally snapped, pulled out a sock from his robes, and stuffed it into Benny's mouth, and earned laughs from everyone!

"Put a sock in it, Benny, and get back to your post before I remove your animation charm!" Kay hissed. Benny growled through the sock and climbed back to his spot over the door before spitting out the sock again as Kay opened the doors to the house and escorted everyone inside.

"LAST WORD!" Benny shouted before Kay closed the door after everyone was inside. He gave a sharp sigh and told everyone: "Alright, well you've been through the worst of this visit, as you already know, that was Benny, the leading grotesque on this house, and he's also the family guardian. He shouts at trespassers until a Black chases them off or they leave after getting tired of his insults. Of course, he likes to insult _anyone_ who darkens our doorstep, even if it is a Black. At any rate, welcome to our home, are there any questions so far?"

"Why so big?" Jack asked.

"I live with my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins, we _really_ need the room." Kay replied.

"Can we get a tour?" Elsa asked. Kay nodded and showed them the way around.

The castle was, in a word, cozy for what it was. The floors were covered in so many rugs, they might as well be carpeted, the walls either had impressive murals of nature and mystical creatures, or they were simply covered in tapestries and paintings. There was a room specifically designated to the making of wands, complete with large racks of completed wands made by each member of the family. One room doubled as a sitting room and library, there was also a comfortable dining room, a spacious kitchen tended by a pair of happy house elves.

As for the family… Oof!

The Black family was an odd lot. Kay's grandfather was rather off his rocker and insisted on wearing robes designed for women, and yet his scalp was bald, but he also had a silver beard that was two feet long. The Furious Flurries were quite taken aback when they found him staring at a painting while wearing rosy pink robes and bright orange boots! Still, he greeted the Furious Flurries with a cheerful smile and a welcoming twinkle in his eyes, and shook their hands as Kay introduced everyone to him.

"Everyone, this is Grandfather Godfrey." Kay introduced, then Godfrey took a closer look at Jenny and told her: "I see that you're a child of the moon, dearie, now that's interesting. Don't worry, sweetheart, we don't discriminate against werewolves, and I see that you've tamed yourself."

"Like me, Godfrey can read into people, but he reads souls, not magic." Kay explained.

"Indeed I can! Oh you son, you're one of the finest dragons I've ever met!" Godfrey replied while looking into Hiccup. With a light smile, Kay told him: "I'm sure that they'll let you look into them in some time or another, but for now, I'd like to show them to my parents."

"Ah, right! I'll see them all at dinner then. Your parents are in the attic." Godfrey replied, and then he wandered off down the hall.

"The attic?" Rowan questioned.

"Yeah, the attic and the basement are where we like to practice our abilities the most. My father is somewhat of an earth elemental, and mother reads magic like I can. Whoo boy… maybe I should show you the grounds first. You have yet to meet my thestrals Kay replied.

∫ µ ∫

For most of the Furious Flurries, the thestrals were invisible, but Hiccup, Merida, and Ally could see them. Ally had the cousin that was killed by a unicorn, and Hiccup and Merida had seen raids and invasions where people have been killed. Jack and Rapunzel could only see them because they took part in killing the Red Death **(nowhere on the Harry Potter wiki did it say that the death had to be human!) **

"For those of you who can see them, what do ou think? Aren't they magnificent?" Kay asked.

"They're beautiful, in their own unique way." Hiccup replied. Kay let them into the pasture, and called over a thestral, and had his friends stroke the beast. For those who couldn't see them, he took their hands and ran their fingers over its hide, and it felt like suede.

"They feel boney." Emily stated.

"They are rather skeletal horses with empty white eyes, and batlike wings. If you ever see them, they are a bit intimidating at first, but they are gentle and strong. They can fly faster that I've seen any broom go, maybe even faster than dragons." Kay stated.

"Is that a challenge?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, we're on break, let's just have some fun." Jack told him.

"Yes, Hiccup, we just got here, let's just enjoy our break." Ivan added.

"So, Kay, where will we be sleeping?" Rowan asked.

"We have some space in the main house, but do you see that barn on the other side of the field? It has an upper floor filled with cots, blankets, and even books for guests. It may not be a part of a castle, but it is comfortable in there; and it's also safer from my cousins when they decide to pull pranks. Come on." Kay replied.

The barn, although it had an earthen floor, held gardening tools, and objects that held minor magical powers, it's upper floor was actually neatly furnished with single beds already prepared for occupancy, the walls were neatly paneled, the ceiling was finished and came complete with a chandelier made of deer antlers, and was lit by magic, and there was a full bookcase and windows.

"It's like a rustic infirmary." Hiccup stated.

"Does it please the princesses?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, this looks comfortable enough." Elsa replied with Rapunzel nodding in agreement.

"That's good, go on and claim your beds now." Kay told them. Jenny raced Rapunzel for the one closest to the bookcase and won.

As they were getting situated, another one of Kay's family members had entered the barn. She was a woman at about nineteen, with Kay's curly copper hair, but her eyes were greener than emeralds. Kay saw her and smiled and told the Furious Flurries: "Everyone, this is my cousin, Adelaide Black, she's my Uncle Fester's daughter."

They greeted her, and Adelaide waved back, but she didn't come to meet Kay's mates, instead she came to tell Kay that dinner would be served pretty soon and that they should get to the house. So, within the next couple of minutes, Kay showed them to the dining room

∫ µ ∫

In total, there were eight of Kay's cousins (four boys and four girls), his parents (Wilhelm and Ingrid), Grandmother Vera, Grandfather Godfrey, four aunts, and five uncles, add in the Furious Flurries, and Pippa, there was a grand total of _thirty-four_ people in the dining room!

Before they sat down, Kay's mother told everyone: "Alright everyone, wands out, and place them on the table above your plates!" All around everyone pulled out their wands and set them on the table, but the family did a double-take when Kay pulled out two wands! They didn't question it though; they were a family of wand makers after all. After the wands were on the table, everyone sat down.

Kay's family was like a music band that simply had a song for everybody! There was a different personality to each Black, such as the loveable oddball named Godfrey, a rather mellow and talented Adelaide, and personalities in-between them! There was Uncle Fester who, like Grandfather Godfrey, was a bit off his rocker, but not in the same sense. Fester was convinced that he was a fire elemental, and deliberately had the family house elves serve him his steak raw so he could prove it to the family. Well it was a lovely demonstration, but the problem was that Fester enjoyed his steak medium-rare, and he ended up with well-done with a bonus crispy, black, coating!

"Bollocks!" Fester exclaimed and earned the stifled giggles of his nieces, nephews, his son Silas, and the Furious Flurries.

"Excuse me, Ingrid, why did ye have everyone place their wands on the table?" Merida asked.

"It's a form of a truce that we, as a very close family, have formed with each other. As a group of powerful wizards and witches, makers of some of the finest wands on the market, and explorers of magic, things can get competitive around here. A few years back, our competitiveness often reared it's ugly head at the dinner table, particularly between Kay, Adelaide, and Silas. Before we formed this little truce, sometimes we've gone into bickering as to whom is the strongest Black, and that soon led to magic fights as our wands would often be tucked into our robes or sleeves, and we could take a family member by surprise! Now, with the wands on the table we can see if you're reaching for it, and it has cut down our magic fights quite significantly!" She replied.

"Speaking of our competitiveness, Kay, I've developed a discipline and a spell that allows me to reuse the affects of potions I've taken and have since worn off. It turns out that potions leave their magical signature within your own magic, however, it does grow weaker the longer you wait to replenish that signature." Silas stated.

"I've also been developing invisibility cloaks, much stronger, more durable, and more dirt-resistant, and I've made great strides with it." Adelaide added.

"Wow, impressive, in the meantime, my mate, Ivan here, and I have developed a potion that allows you to turn into a dragon, and any dragon you please so long as you have a scale from it. At the same time, I've developed a spell that allows you to switch magics with another wizard or witch without using dark magic, _and_ developed a wand that responds to _eleven_ _masters_." Kay replied. At this, cutlery slipped from the fingers of his family and they gawked at him with wide eyes.

"Poppycock!" Silas exclaimed.

"_Without_ dark magic? That would mean that the spell would have about two incantations, and that the person you're switching magics with is willing to go along with it! And a wand with _eleven_ masters, that just doesn't happen!" Adelaide said.

"Yet, I did it, and Ivan did make that potion! And, Adelaide, you are absolutely right, the spell does have two incantations, and both parties do have to be willing, but it works. The only problem I've had with it, although it is minute, is that the longer you wait to reclaim your magic, the more physical traits you develop from the wizard or witch you're borrowing from." Kay replied.

"So if you and I switched our magics, it's possible that-" Adelaide started.

"_YES,_ it is possible, but I've seen what _those_ have done to you, and I am damn sure that I don't want them!" Kay interrupted, and earned laughs around the table, but Ingrid also told them: "Keep in mind that we're at the dinner table! So mind your talk."

"Alright, Kay, you've impressed me tonight, and I want in on them, and in exchange I'll teach you and your friends how to reuse the effects of potions after they've worn off or have been countered." Silas stated.

"Thank you, Silas, and I'll have to teach my friends how to read magic beforehand, but I'm sure that Ally, here, would love to become a Hungarian Horntail again." Kay replied. Again, cutlery had slipped and clattered onto the family's plates, but this time the attention was turned to Ally.

"Yeah, that's right, I've turned into a Hungarian Horntail during this school year!" Ally announced proudly, and to her delightful surprise, the family clapped for her.

"Alright, so Kay, how do you get a wand to accept _eleven_ masters?" Wilhelm asked.

"Between my friends, I've made each of them a wearable trinket that ties us all together, and when we're all wearing them to make and strengthen that connection, the wand will respond to whichever one of us is holding it." Kay replied, he pause to pick up the wand and told his family: "Elder wood, eighteen inches, and the core is one of Rapunzel's hairs. It possesses unique healing properties, among other traits too. I call it the Fury Wand."

Dinner went on with steaks, potatoes, cheese, peas, gravy, stuffing, and a delightful cranberry juice. The Black family talked about their special abilities, and when the Furious Flurries returned, and astounded the Blacks, that among them there was: a werewolf, two elementals, a healer, brilliant potion makers, and a Night Fury animagus. Again, the Blacks dropped their cutlery.

"What's the matter with you guys? Have you put butter on your fingers?" Rowan asked them irritably, but the Blacks ignored that.

"Did Benny give you any trouble when you arrived?" Grandma Vera asked the Furious Flurries.

"Nothing more than insulting our appearances and getting into a rather heated argument with your grandson. We actually found him a bit amusing." Elsa replied.

"Well, that's Benny for you. He once told me that I should fix my face by grafting my hindquarters to it to make an improvement!" Silas stated.

"That's nothing, for a whole month during the last summer, he insisted that I was one of you too!" Adelaide replied while pointing to Kay and Silas.

"What was wrong with that?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, we're quite loveable charmers, aren't we?" Silas added. Adelaide rolled her eyes and finished off her plate.

At the end of the meal, the house elves cleared away the plates and brought out dessert, and although it smelled delightful, the sight of it caused Kay to cringe to himself as the elves were serving the friends and family a very _particular_ cobbler. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that everyone was enjoying it. _Everyone_.

"This has got to be the sweetest apple cobbler I've ever had." Jenny stated. It took every ounce of willpower Kay had to resist slamming his head on the table as his mother, Ingrid replied: "Well, dear, it's not apples you're eating. This cobbler is a famous Black recipe, made with fresh green Anjou pears."

Jenny screamed and hit the ground running like a bat out of Hell, leaving her friends to explain what just happened.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, first off, Kay Black is my insert and I did have relatives by the names of: Godfrey and Vera (great-grandparents), Adelaide and Wilhelm were middle names seen in my family tree, and I also have cousins to spare! On my mother's side, I am the tenth out of ****_thirteen _****grandchildren; on my dad's side I am the seventh out of eight.**

**Also, for those of you who laughed at Fester's name and knew where it came from, kudos to you!**

**Fun Fact: Green Anjou Pears have a season that stretch through September to July, and happy ranting Charmcast/Jenny. **

**Please review.**


	70. Chapter 70: Reading Magic

**Chapter LXX: Reading Magic**

**It has been brought to my attention that some of the wands are being mistaken for Dumbledore's Elder Wand from Harry Potter. I'm cringing at the moment because there are ****_three_**** wands are made of elder wood in the story, but ****_none_**** of them fit the specs of ****_the Elder Wand_****. So to be clear, here are all the wands made of elder:**

**_Dumbledore's Wand_****: ****Straight with elderberry bulges and symbols at the handle, 15 inches, thestral tail hair core, muted colors but not natural**

**_Hiccup Haddock's Wand_****:****Curved and carved to resemble a dragon, 13 inches, dragon heartstring core**

**_Kay Black's Wand_****:****Straight, dragon claws gripping a crystal at the base, thorns etched into the remainder of the length, 16 inches, thestral tail hair core- (This wand is said to be inspired the Elder Wand/Deathstick, and is therefore the closest)**

**_The Fury Wand_****: Again, this one is carved to resemble a dragon, natural colors, 18 inches, and the core is a hair shed from Rapunzel's head.**

Ω £ Ω

The Black Family had been both amused and confused with Jenny's fear of pears, but they didn't make a big deal out of it, instead they calmly finished their cobbler and the elves cleared away those plates. After that, the family had Kay and the remaining Furious Flurries prove to them that they did in fact have a wand that responded to eleven masters.

"Do you think that it is possible that we can show you it in your front yard?" Jack asked.

"Why, so Benny could heckle at you?" Adelaide questioned.

"More like so we can teach Benny a few manners." Hiccup replied.

"I say do for it then." Uncle Fester told them. They rounded up Jenny, and brought her to the front yard.

After they checked to make sure that the Furious Flurries were wearing the gifts Kay had given them, they passed the Fury Wand around in a fantastic display of power or charms, transfiguration, jinxes, and healing, and the family got a good laugh when Jack cast a 'Melafors' on Benny after he heckled: "When you're friends have faces like that it's easy to understand that your hair is white! They're all quite frightful!" After jinxing the gargoyle, Jack briefly told the Blacks that the reason his hair was white was because a potion exploded in his face.

The family was thoroughly impressed with their display, but more impressed with the fact that Kay wasn't kidding when he said that the wand responded to eleven masters, but it wasn't long after that when the Furious Flurries headed back to the barn to get some sleep.

Ω £ Ω

After breakfast bright and early the next morning, the Furious Flurries, Pippa, Rowan, Silas, and Adelaide were gathered outside the thestral pasture, and Kay was about to lecture them on how to read their own magic.

"Alright, the first thing you do is close your eyes, clear your minds, but let the word 'magic' echo through it. Keep yourselves relaxed as you reach for your wands, and now look inside yourselves, deep down, deep within you." Kay told them, those who followed him well enough soon opened their eyes with a jolt! Elsa shivered, Hiccup nearly jumped to his feet, Jenny flinched, and so did Rowan and Ivan.

"Alright, that's not a bad start. From what I've been reading in the air, Hiccup found his inner dragon, Jenny found her wolf, Elsa felt her ice, and Ivan and Rowan felt their inner powers. That's good, so keep at it, but concentrate on what's you, but think about the magics that you are strongest at, and then you'll be able to read it." Kay told them.

When they did finally read their own magic, they found something quite beautiful with in them. It was like a dream pulled away their souls, gently showed it to them and gave it back, but during that little showing, they saw a filmy skin holding brilliant lights, a bit of glitter, some stars, and metallic or fluorescent fluids to symbolize potions.

Finally, they had all done it, they relayed what they felt and saw to Kay, and he applauded them for their triumphs, but now it was time for them to read the magic in the air before Silas taught them his nifty trick. This time Kay told them to search for magic in the air and see if they could find his signature. This took a while, as the Blacks had anticipated, but after nearly ten minutes of searching, Rowan declared: "I sense someone who can see the thestrals, possesses strong magic and is competent in every field, but doesn't have a favorite."

"That would be me, congratulations, Rowan. The rest of you, keep searching for me. You must discipline yourselves to clear your heads, and only focus on what you're looking for." Kay told them. It took several more minutes but then Rapunzel said: "I can see the thestrals too, but I also sense a spot of darkness, power, and a traumatic tragedy."

"Rapunzel, you've found me." Kay told her.

"Hold on, a traumatic tragedy _and _the thestrals? Was Rapunzel close to finding out how _you_ can see the thestrals?" Jack asked.

"You haven't told them yet?" Silas and Adelaide asked.

"It's none of their business." Kay told them.

"They deserve to know. Tell them how you can see the thestrals." Adelaide said firmly.

"We also want to know, especially if it explains why Rapunzel sensed a darkness in you. You saw our destiny when you read our magic, and so you have an idea of what is coming. How are we to know you haven't played any tricks on the Fury wand and are really allied with Pitch Black?" Hiccup said.

"Ok, you want the truth, fine!" Kay snapped, he paused to take a breath to relax, and he told them: "I was nine when it happened, and back then I had an adopted brother, he was a boy a year older than me, and my parents found him on our doorstep after they heard Benny shouting at the mother as she ran off. My parents took him in, and raised him as their own. Well we grew pretty close, even though we always struggled to become the one with the greatest power and who could carve the most powerful wands even though we were both pretty good. At any rate, we took a holiday to Transylvania by the mountains. Well, we've heard of the monsters and beasts that supposedly lived in the area, and the moon was full and so bright, so we snuck out to see if we could see some monsters. Unfortunately, we did, after walking through the forest, we encountered a werewolf, but this one was far larger, muscular, and monstrous than Jenny. The beast caught our scent and charged after us, forcing us to run, but my brother stumbled, and before I could do anything, the werewolf caught up to him and ripped out his throat in front of my face. I was devastated, but I couldn't let myself scream, especially since the werewolf would come after me too. I ran along a mountain, with the werewolf pursuing after me, and so I cast a jinx at the mountain to make a rockslide, and it worked as a large boulder crushed the werewolf to death. Yet, when the werewolf died, it returned to its human form and I saw his face, he looked like a brute, but he had a human part to him. At any rate, I had to tell my parents what happened, and it turned out that the werewolf was a monster that they've called: 'Lupul Sânge' or 'The Blood Wolf'."

"What happened after that?" Merida asked.

"We had to stay so the locals could celebrate how I defeated the wolf that had been terrorizing them for some time. They held a funeral for my brother, and gave him a good burial on their land, but they were more focused on celebrating the end of the reign of terror. As the holiday came to a close, I saw a thestral for the first time, and I befriended the unusual but gentle creature, and it followed me home. Ever since that day, after I found out why I could see them, I looked to them as the last gift my brother gave me." Kay replied.

"There you have it, and that's why Kay can see the thestrals. He and his brother wanted to go on a monster hunt." Adelaide said. Kay whipped out his wand and threw a jinx at her before getting back to the exercise.

∫ µ ∫

It took them until noon before the Furious Flurries were able to read magic within themselves and around them. Now it was time for Silas to instruct them how to reuse the powers of potions they've already taken. It started off as reading magic, but it soon led to having them search for potions they've already taken, and then they had to try and trigger it.

This time, Ally was the first one to be successful…

… And what a success it was!

She activated the potion that turned her into a Hungarian Horntail, and the result had her friends and Kay's cousins scattering away from her, as she became the fearsome dragon.

"Bloody hell, she did it!" Silas exclaimed as Ally took flight and circled around the property before landing again, but at the mere suggestion of turning back into a human, she'd snarl at them.

"Ok, I think that's all for today!" Kay told them, and then they cleared away, while Ally decided to fly across the countryside for a while.

As Kay turned his attention to his thestrals, Jenny approached him asked: "So, do you hold anything against werewolves?"

"Not in particular, just that one werewolf, and besides you're a rather tame one compared to the one that I killed, and that was the only werewolf I would have anything against. By the way, have you ever figured out who turned you into a werewolf?" Kay asked.

"It took a while, but I finally found him. He's a Beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Billie Tennant, I believe his name is. By the way, if your family feeds me pears again, I'll be sure to bite one of them."

"Take your pick! Just don't kill them." Kay replied.

"What if I bite you?" Jenny asked.

"I'd prefer you didn't, but I wouldn't hold it against you." Kay told her. Once he turned his attention away from the thestrals, he returned to Silas and Adelaide to give them the incantation to his spell, and wanred them once again about what happens when they waited to long to switch their magic again.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Elsa, and Rapunzel went hiking into the forest and tracked down their dragons to check up on them and maybe keep their eyes on Ally for a while and make sure she didn't terrorize the countryside. It was also just a pleasure to go flying. Within time, they flew with Ally and Hiccup returned her to human form with the Dragonstone when they landed.

By the evening, things still haven't quieted down, it turned out that there was a full moon on that night. She had forgotten to keep track of the lunar cycle and turned right in the barn, but luckily she still maintained the human within her and so she wasn't a threat. However, just because she was on a holiday with friends, didn't mean that she should sacrifice her full moons for them, so she left the barn to go running and hunting in the forest.

"Do you think she'll kill anything out there?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's better to kill some_thing_ than some_one_." Emily replied.

"If she does find something to hunt it is likely that it would be a deer, and they've been becoming a bit of a problem lately for the forest's vegetation." Kay stated.

It turned out that Jenny found herself a large buck, which she dragged back to the pasture and ate with the help of the thestrals.

Ω £ Ω

As wonderful as the holiday was, it had to end at some point, so they gathered up their things and prepared to head back to school while the dragons waited for their riders at the front of the house, where the Furious Flurries had to, once again, encounter Benny.

"GO ON GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR MOTHER IS AN AARDVARK! YOUR FATHERS WERE HAMSTERS! YOU SMELL OF TURNIPS AND PEARS! You're uglier than a sack of troll boogers! I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION AND I DEFACATE IN YOUR BEDS! BOW WOW WOW BARK!" Benny shouted.

"SHUT UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL FIND A WAY TO TURN YOU AND ALL YOUR MATES INTO HUMANS!" Kay shouted back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NEIN!"

"NAY!"

"NARNIA!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

And that was the chorus of screams that came from the gargoyles. Their screams were so long and so loud that the Blacks stepped outside to see what was going on.

"Can we go back to school now?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah." Kay replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, the next chapter will be the final task, and I would like to hear what you'd like to see during that challenge.**

**Please review.**


	71. Chapter 71: The Final and Blackest Task

**Chapter LXXI: The Final, and Blackest, Task**

Hiccup, Eret, and Giselle were lined up for the Third Task, on a dreary day for the ninth of May, and spread before them was a great maze of hedges with hidden horrors inside. The Task ahead was simple, all they had to do was venture into the maze, and then whoever was the first to find the Triwizard cup would be the winner of the tournament, but even before the task began, there was some excitement lying in wait within the audience on the stands, because both Stoick and Valka had attended the task.

Ω £ Ω

"Master, we are ready, Regina's traps have been set and everyone and everything has been prepared and properly positioned." Jafar stated.

"Excellent, now you'll escort me there, and don't forget the tea tray." Pitch replied.

Ω £ Ω

The starting cannon fired, and the three champions entered the maze, and to their surprise, there were more than hedges to make up the walls, there were also shelves of books. When they passed these shelves, they heard these maddening whispers of ethereal voices echoing within their ears. This was more maddening for Hiccup, since having a dragon within him made him more sensitive to noise. The noises were so agitating to Hiccup that he was actually having trouble to retain his inner dragon and go insane. In fact, he couldn't contain the whole dragon, his eyes changed, and this time Hiccup noticed. With his vision improved, he ran past the books, but it appeared that they had minds of their own and they flew off the shelves in an effort to attack the champions.

The books were only one of the dangers of the maze, there was also the infuriating amount of dead ends, there was a lingering fog among the paths where images seemed to emerge from it, paths would suddenly close off, roots would try to snatch them and pull them under the hedges, and there were the other champions being slowly driven insane.

Giselle was feeling more anxious by the minute with every dead end she met, and that wasn't all, she also began screaming when she passed the books and their whispering voices violated her ears. She even resorted to firing jinxes at them for an attempt to get control over the situation, but in response, the books attacked her! One large volume in particular struck her square at the bridge of her nose and caused it to bleed, and she ran from them with a shriek of pain and fright. She also had to scramble through a path lined by hedges as the path was closing up.

Eret appearing to be handling the situation better than the other two champions. When he came across a dead end, he would swear to himself, but he managed to carry on. As far as the whispering books were concerned, he occupied his mind by thinking back at the Yule Ball or another happy moment he had during his school days, he even tried to whistle a tune to help him get through the task. However, the one thing that did worry him, were the other champions. He could hear Giselle's anxious screams, so he could tell that she was in an unstable set of mind, meaning that if she was startled she might strike back. The other champion was a bloody dragon, and a Night Fury at that! Eret knew his dragons well and he knew that they had very severe noise sensitivities. So if Hiccup's inner dragon was active when he wasn't using the body, the books would be quite maddening for him. In fact, Eret was surprised that he didn't hear or see anything that suggested draconic activity. That is until I corner steered Eret right into Hiccup's path, and Eret was now staring down the length of Hiccup's elder wand with his eyes crossed, but it wasn't the wand he was worried about, it was the fact that Hiccup's eyes were that of a Night Fury's.

"Hiccup, calm down, I'm just trying to get by." Eret told him in his calmest voice, desperate to keep Hiccup from transforming on him. He was lucky, because Hiccup's stare softened, and the pupils in his eyes rounded, a sign that he was in a calmer or happier temperament. Not only that, but Hiccup lowered his wand.

"So, obviously there's no sign of the cup. What about Giselle? Have you run into her?" Eret asked.

"No, I've been mostly focused on not getting trapped in the hedges and from transforming completely. I'm constantly fighting to restrain the dragon within me." Hiccup replied. As he spoke, Eret saw his freckles turn into scales for a brief second before they returned to their human state.

"Great, so I should probably get away from you as soon as possible." Eret stated.

"If you don't mind, I could use the company, that way I can contain the dragon better." Hiccup told him.

"Why not just let the dragon out then. It may give you an unfair advantage, but as of right now I just want to get out of here." He replied. They heard another scream from Giselle and Eret added: "I think that Gisele would appreciate getting out of here too."

"I can hear that from her, but if I'm going to win, then I want to win fairly." Hiccup told Eret firmly, and then he ran off wishing Eret the best of luck. Even though it was a bit half-hearted.

Ω £ Ω

Pitch Black sat astride one of his Nightmares with his followers standing alongside him. Among them were: Jafar, Gothel, Dialga the Vampire Lord, and Pan.

"You have but a few more minutes to wait, Master, I can sense it." Gothel stated.

"Remember, _I_ must be the one to take care of our guest after Mor'du greets him to our humble home. Jafar, refill my teacup, and add one lump too. When you're done with that, go on and keep Mor'du company." Pitch ordered.

Ω £ Ω

Nearing the breaking point of sanity, there stood the cup before Hiccup! It was glorious, and he made a bolt for it, pounced, and hit the ground with it in his hands, the problem was that when he got to his feet, he found himself surrounded by people he _really _didn't want to see!

Most of these people had elongated canines, showing their vampiric nature, and standing before Hiccup were Jafar and a man he assumed from Mor'du due to his dead eye.

"Grab him, and summon the Master, our guest has arrived!" Mor'du declared. Hiccup wasn't going to go down without a fight. He morphed into a Night Fury and fought with all his might. He didn't know where he was, and he was greatly outnumbered with vampires, but that wasn't going to stop him! One plasma blast to the left, another to the right, he struck with his fearsome claws, swiped his tail, and he even bit the heads off of some of the vampires, killing them! There were a few problems though, one being that the vampires were strong and fast, the other was that there were a lot of them!

After a noble ten minutes of fighting, the vampires overwhelmed Hiccup and they managed to tie him down in a net made of chains. Then Jafar stepped forward and cast a charm on Hiccup to revert him back to his human form.

"So young, it's a bit disappointing that this couldn't wait longer. Bring in the Dark Master!" Jafar called out. A handful of what was left of the vampires went away, while Mor'du stood before Hiccup while flashing a dagger in front of his face and said: "We have a lot in store for you, boy." Hiccup would've given him a snarl if he were still a dragon.

Soon the vampires returned with their leader, Dialga Blackheart, Gothel, a dark man in dreadlocks, and to Hiccup's surprise there was also Pan. However, in their tow was a man riding a nightmare. His eyes were yellow, his skin was dark grey, and he wore a shadowy shroud. There was no doubt that this was Pitch Black. He urged his nightmare over to Hiccup and stared down at him with a sneer saying: "This is our dragon? He looks so small and frail, but he will have to do."

Pitch steered his Nightmare over to a massive cauldron made of stone, and Hiccup could spot some frightful runes and symbols embossed on it. From his perch, Pitch dove into the cauldron as Gothel threw in a bone and poured in some blood. She threw in a heart as Jafar approached the net of chains and plucked some of the scales Hiccup shed when they turned him back into a human, and he threw them into the cauldron.

"With a bone of a loyal servant's victim, the blood of a vampire, and a symbol of the gift of an enemy, our master will regain his full strength and our reign of terror shall begin again! We shall be the most powerful entities in the world!" Gothel announced. Then she sacrificed her own hand and it fell into the cauldron. Hiccup didn't need to read magic to know that what they were performing was as dark as it got, and for the first time since the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup felt properly scared. He was pinned down by a net made of chains, while being surrounded by vampires, and there was also Pitch Black a foe who had been out to get him ever since he was a student at Hogwarts.

A dreaded moment later, something emerged from the cauldron, and it was Pitch Black back to his full power!

"Ah, the essence of fear is so delightful." Pitch stated as he stepped before his followers.

As he addressed his followers, Hiccup spotted his wand, as it fell to the ground when he transformed into a dragon, and while the attention was on Pitch, Hiccup moved under the net and managed to pick it up and pull it into the net. Hiccup tucked it into his jerkin, and kept quiet to think out his escape. The Triwizard Cup was the thing that brought him here, so it must be the way back to Hogwarts. However, they were bound to notice if he turned back into a dragon, but it seems that they had more in mind for him.

"Now, release him." Pitch ordered while looking down at Hiccup. Mor'du and Dialga removed the chain net on Hiccup, and he got to his feet while glaring at Pitch with his Night Fury eyes. He even felt a low rumble in his chest.

"The last time I saw you, you were just a wee lamb. Yes, I remember it well. It was during a dragon raid I accompanied with Drago Bludvist, while he was riding a fake dragon. You destroyed it with a shockwave from your scream. You nearly killed him that night, but I saved him. And, unfortunately there's a prophecy that states that you'll become a much bigger problem to me than you have before. So, either you can side with me, and join our big, happy, and fearsome family, or you can die trying to save yourself. Oh, don't worry, we fight like cats, we give our prey the time to escape before we go for the kill." Pitch told Hiccup. He then looked to Mor'du and ordered: "Search him for the Dragonstone!"

Mor'du searched Hiccup's pockets and sleeves and found nothing, and Hiccup said: "You didn't think that I would deliberately disregard the rules of the Triwizard Tournament and bring that thing with me now did you?"

In anger, Pitch pulled out a blackwood wand Hiccup quickly pulled his out, and they began duel by throwing jinxes and curses at each other, all the while, Hiccup was making an effort to reach the cup, but Pitch's attacks were merciless and they sliced through Hiccup's skin, and so Hiccup gave up fighting with magic and assumed his Night Fury form and took flight while powering up his strongest plasma blasts.

Still, Pitch Black had more tricks up his sleeve, his black sand. He took a hand of it and threw it at the dragon, but only a single grain struck him, but it struck him just over his heart. Hiccup barely felt anything, but nevertheless, Pitch Black struck him.

Hiccup's plasma blasts were indeed powerful, but Pitch was still standing in the way of his Triwizard cup and he didn't know where he was, and it didn't help that Pitch cast the spell on him that once again turned him back into a human, and he fell to the ground. In a desperate attempt to get out of there, Hiccup lunged for the trophy, and as his hands were falling upon it, Pitch fired another jinx at him in a last effort to kill him, Hiccup felt a pain so great on his leg that he simply couldn't take it, and so he passed out, but he was lucky, he was alive and the cup teleported him back to the entrance to the maze.

Ω £ Ω

Giselle and Eret had been escorted out of the maze when Hiccup vanished with the trophy, but now they saw that Hiccup had teleported back to the entrance but he was covered in cuts, and he was bleeding something horrible at his left leg… His leg, for that matter, was half gone.

From the stands, Stoick, Valka, and the Furious Flurries were in shock, and they ran for Hiccup, at this point things looked bleak for him. Professor Maleficent and the Headmaster of Durmstrang stopped the students from reaching him, but Stoick and Valka on the other had made it to him. Not paying attention to anything else but their son, they bumped heads while trying to listen for Hiccup's heartbeat, upon this collision, they looked up and met each other's eyes for the first time in almost fourteen years.

"Valka, you're…"

"Now's not the time, Stoick!" Valka interrupted. She pressed her ear to his chest and then called out: "Help him, he's alive!"

Maleficent, Ursula, and Professor Fairy (History of Magic teacher) were the first to come over to him and they put a stop to the bleeding before Valka impersonated a dragon call, which summoned Toothless. The Night Fury was panicked to see his beloved companion in such a bad state, but Valka took Hiccup in her arms and flew Toothless to Hogwarts with Maleficent pursuing after them, as a team, they brought Hiccup to the infirmary.

Ω £ Ω

**Are you bloodthirsty savages satisfied? Hiccup just lost his leg.**

**In unrelated news I've set up a poll asking if you'd like to see more of Benny the insulting gargoyle.**

**Please review.**


	72. Chapter 72: False

**Chapter LXXII: False**

Over a whole day later, Hiccup woke up groggily in an infirmary cot. He was stiff and hungry and he felt as if he had been kicked in the head by a horse, but he still managed to sit up and right away the nurse was quick to bring him a bowl of oatmeal including cinnamon and slices of bananas, of which Hiccup ate with gusto, and he finished just before a Night Fury crashed through the doors and skidded to a stop by Hiccup's bedside.

"Hey Toothless." Hiccup said in a hoarse voice but with a smile splitting across his face as he began nudging him.

"I've been worried for you! Don't do that to me again!" Toothless replied.

"Take it easy, Bud. I'm still hurt." Hiccup told him. Toothless backed off and gave him one more nuzzle. Hiccup settled back in his bed when Valka entered the infirmary with Stoick following in not far behind her. Hiccup was more surprised to see them together more than anything, and more to the point, they didn't come in while arguing with each other, as he would have imagined.

"You're alright?" Valka questioned.

"What happened?" Stoick asked.

"I guess I feel as good as I can possibly be as far as my injuries are concerned. As for what happened, the trophy sent me to another place where I was attacked by vampires among other characters." Hiccup replied. Valka covered her mouth with her hands, but there wasn't much time to dwell on this as the Furious Flurries entered the infirmary with Jack, Merida, Elsa, and Rapunzel leading them in.

"Guys, I'm alright!" Hiccup told them.

"Yes, but it's good to actually see that it is so." Rapunzel replied.

"You gave us quite the scare." Elsa added.

"Aye, ye did. What happened?" Merida said.

"The cup transported me out of the maze, and I was attacked." Hiccup replied. With that Kay took a look at the trophy sitting on his nightstand and read the magic coming from it without making physical contact. Kay locked eyes with Hiccup and told him: "Whoever it was that turned the Triwizard cup into a portkey was the same person who attacked me at the Yule Ball."

"So the person largely responsible for hurting my son is somewhere within these walls?" Stoick questioned. Toothless was giving a low grumble.

"Yes, and I'd be happy to help you find the person responsible, as I have a score to settle with them too, but the last time our magics crossed, I ended up here myself." Kay replied.

"So, Hiccup, what's the damage?" Merida asked innocently. Hiccup's smile stretched across his face but it was soon replaced with a look of shock when he tossed the blanket aside and saw that part of his left leg was missing!

"SON OF LOKI!" Hiccup exclaimed as he gawked at his stump. Only Valka and Stoick were really able to see what damage had been to Hiccup before this moment. As of right now, his friends were speechless with wide eyes, hands covering their mouths, or other looks of shock. Hiccup gasped heavily, but Elsa took his hand and told him: "You'll be alright, you're not the first to loose a limb." She pressed a cold hand on his head, which calmed him down, and he settled back into his bed. Rapunzel then handed him a strand of her hair and sang for him in an effort to save his leg, but it simply didn't grow back. It healed his cuts and part of his stump, but his leg was gone. So Elsa created a prosthetic of ice and showed it to Hiccup, he then pulled out his wand and turned it to wood and metal, but he didn't fit it on right away, preferring to let the wound heal up even more and to get over the shock.

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry." Rapunzel said.

"Hey, you did what you could, and thank you. Kay, is there any chance that my leg will grow back if I turn into a dragon?" Hiccup said.

"It won't. Rapunzel's healing and regenerative powers are as strong as they come. If she can't give you your leg back, then nothing, not even the powers of my whole family, can bring it back." Kay replied. He looked down at Hiccup and read the magic within him and stated: "I see a lot of darkness surrounding your wounds and a speck of it within you, but I wouldn't be too worried about it, the speck really is just a speck that is smaller than a pea, but try to keep yourself in good spirits over the summer, there may be a chance it could spread if you don't."

The group settled down for a few moments to consider that Hiccup _did_ win the Triwizard Tournament, and that he did survive a ferocious attack. However, this couldn't be kept quiet for very long, so Stoick asked: "How come you didn't tell me you found your mother, and Valka, why didn't you come back?"

"We didn't know how you react, and after living with dragons, and knowing the truth about them, she felt like she couldn't go back to a place that was still killing them." Hiccup replied. Stoick looked to Valka and told her: "If it means changing everything the tribe knows about dragons to have you back as my wife, then that is how it should be. You and Hiccup can both teach the tribe everything you know about dragons and we shall be at peace with each other, and I have already asked Hiccup to find a dragon fit for myself."

"I would be happy to be your wife again if you can make that happen, but there is something that I cannot leave behind." Valka replied.

"What is that?" Stoick asked.

"The home of the great Bewilderbeast. He is a massive, flightless, white dragon that commands and protects his nest. With his icy breath the graceful giant built our safe haven with his breath of ice."

"What else is keeping you there?" Stoick asked.

"We have been having problems with dragon trappers, our old enemy, Drago Bludvist appears to be collecting them. His trappers are using the worst means to capture them, leaving them blinded, wings torn, limbs missing, among other treacheries. They need to be saved, and King Aric takes care of them."

"_King Aric?_" Jack questioned.

"It's the name I gave the Bewilderbeast." Valka told him.

"I'd welcome your heroics to Berk." Stoick told her, taking her hand.

"Aric happens to be the _size_ of Berk. It's a good thing he's a tidal class dragon." Valka replied.

"He'll still be welcomed, you belong on Berk, and so does he." Stoick told her.

"Then I'll be your wife again." Valka stated while tightening her grip with Stoick's. Looking down at their son and his dragon, they found both of them smiling.

The happiness, however, was short lived when Headmaster Lunar and Professors: Northland, Aster, Sanders (Divination), and Fairy (History of Magic) entered the infirmary with serious faces.

"Can we help you?" Stoick asked them while the students made room for their teachers.

"Hiccup, we need to know everything that happened when you were transported out of the maze. Do not leave out a single detail." Lunar stated, while being barely aware of the other's presence.

"I'm not sure where I ended up, but when I arrived, I was surrounded by an army of people with long canines… I suppose they were vampires. I did what I could to fight them off, even went as far as killing them as a dragon, I had to they were attacking me, and they overwhelmed me and tied me down with a net made of chains. That was when I saw former Professor Jafar step into my view and casted a charm that turned me back human. Then there was also a man I believe Merida knows as 'Mor'du', flashing a dagger in my face. Then came a man riding a nightmare, a horse not a dragon, with Gothel and former Professor Pan flanking him. There was also a dark man with a scarred face and black dreadlocks, I think I recall him wearing a dragonskin cloak." Hiccup began. At the mention of the cloak, Toothless gave a low growl. At the mention of Gothel, Rapunzel clasped her hands to her mouth.

"What else happened?" Professor Fairy asked, the feathers of her robes trembling.

"One more man was standing by the leader riding a nightmare. He was a vampire too, but he held himself in a way that showed authority. Jafar collected some of the scales I've shed and threw them into this cauldron the nightmare rider dove into, it had to have been Pitch Black, and Jafar threw in my scales while Gothel threw in a bone, a jar of blood, and a heart. She went on in some ramble on returning to their reign of terror or something like that before she sliced off her own hand, and it fell into the cauldron."

Rapunzel screamed at that last statement, prompting Elsa and Jack to comfort her as if she were their own little sister.

"What happened after that?" Professor Northland asked.

"Pitch ordered to release me and we fought. I was lucky to get back to the trophy, and as I was descending upon it, that must've been when Pitch cut off my leg." Hiccup replied.

"Who is this 'Pitch'?" Stoick asked.

"He is a godling of fear and darkness with many great followers. Sanders, do you think you can show us some images of Hiccup's memories? Perhaps I can point a few things out to them." Lunar replied. Sanders pulled out a small bag of cloth and pulled out a handful of golden sand. He drew out his wand before sprinkling the sand in Hiccup's hair, and while using his wand, Sanders conjured up an orb of light and soon images started playing through it. Merida pointed out Mor'du to them when she spotted him, and in her anger, she lost control of her telekinetic powers, and random objects began floating. Emily had to snap her out of it so she didn't break anything. Rapunzel nearly burst into tears when she saw what Gothel had done. Jack and Elsa brought a chill to the air after seeing the events playing out. Stoick and Valka gasped when they saw that Drago Bludvist was in the ranks too, and they made quiet pleas to the gods.

"Wow, you gave it your all." Professor Northland stated as he watched the POV of Hiccup's battle with Pitch.

"More to the point, Pitch Black is back to his full strength. Now only that but his army is vast, especially now that he has ties with the vampire lord, Dialga Blackheart." Headmaster Lunar stated.

"Wait a minute, I've heard that name before when I was younger and my family was visiting Transylvania. The locals told stories of how this victim of Dracula had his own reign of terror and had a whole kingdom of vampires!" Kay stated.

"Is there something else you're not telling us?" Professor Aster asked.

"Well, now that you've asked, I did discover something, the person who cursed me during the Yule Ball, is the same one who enchanted the Triwizard cup. I don't know who it is, but they are very skilled in magic, practiced in the dark arts, and is also capable of reading magic."

"Thank you, Mr. Black, and Mr. Haddock. Now, Mr. Haddock, take it easy for the next couple of days." Headmaster Lunar replied.

"Before you go, I want to know why my son was wrapped up in this mess, and we deserve to know now that he's lost a limb because of it." Stoick told Lunar while clapping one of his massive hands on his shoulder. Lunar turned to him and replied: "To be blunt, Chief Stoick, a higher power has created a prophecy involving your son, Mr. Jackson Overland, as well as the Princesses: Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida. Together, they will bring an end to the reign of terror being led by Pitch Black, and his followers. Now, I will point out that there is no clause in the prophecy that they can't be helped. So, if I were you, I'd make close allies with the kingdoms of Arendelle and Corona, and in knowing that Hiccup and Merida are betrothed, I assume that you already have close ties with DunBroch." Lunar stated. He took a few steps to the door before turning back and saying: "I wish you all the best of luck. The years to come are not going to be the easiest." After that he left with the professors following after him.

It was quiet for a while, but then Hiccup wrestled with himself to sit upright and look among his friends.

"I can't believe that Mother Gothel did those things. I've known her my whole life! What if she finds out that I know whom she is siding with?" Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, if you feel scared in Corona, then you'll always be welcomed in Arendelle." Elsa told her.

"Or Berk, nothing like an army of Vikings to scare off your enemies, especially if they're to be riding dragons pretty soon." Hiccup replied. Ivan then pulled out a potion bottle along with a scale from Braveheart and told her: "If you're really scared, you can take this. I've been brewing up more of the dragon potion lately. When you take it, you may want to find your way to Berk so Hiccup can reverse it for you. I still don't have a proper reverse for it, but it may simply wear off in good time."

"Thank you." Rapunzel replied while taking the potion.

Hiccup looked around and at this, Elsa and Merida moved closer to his bed and Elsa asked: "Do you want something?"

"I'd like to get out of bed, but I don't want to put on the prosthetic right now. I want to give the stump more time to heal." Hiccup replied.

"Climb on my back then, I'll be your legs." Toothless told him with a purr. He positioned himself so Hiccup could take his saddle with ease; but the nurse came back, saw what Hiccup was trying to do, and told him: "Now just wait a minute, you need to lay back down, Mr. Haddock and rest. You did just lose a limb after all."

"I need to move. I'm not meant to be on bed rest."

"No excuses, you need your rest. Lay down now. As for the rest of you, you are excused now." The nurse replied.

"We'll bring you something to keep your mind occupied." Jack called as the Furious Flurries left the infirmary. Only Toothless and his parents stayed with Hiccup, and they talked about what they could do for the dragons over the summer before Jack and Elsa returned with Hiccup's sketchbook and some reading material.

"Well, Hiccup, we'll be seeing King Fergus soon then, and we'll see about staying in his kingdom for the remainder of the year, and we'll sail home together.

"Actually, I think I'll prefer flying home by my own wings alongside Toothless. I'd like to see about surprising Berk when they actually see me as a Night Fury."

"Alright, in that case we'll leave a bit earlier than planned." Stoick replied.

Ω £ Ω

When the nurse finally let Hiccup out of bed, he fitted the prosthetic Elsa made for him and tested it out. He was off to a stumbling start, but with the help of Toothless, he quickly got the hang of things, and he was in for a surprise welcoming when he returned to Ravenclaw tower.

There, his whole house applauded him as he entered, giving him praise for wining the tournament, and there were cookies to go around. Even the house elf, Annie, was there to help pass them around. The Quidditch team was dressed in their uniforms and saluted their Seeker as he stepped into the room, and all around there were cheers and chants for him.

"You've made Hogwarts proud." Peers told him. He received claps on the shoulder, and Elsa was glad to see and hear that the false leg she made for Hiccup was working out well.

Ω £ Ω

By the end of the year, as people were bidding their 'farewells' to their guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, Rowan found Regina, who met her with a bright smile.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again. I have a small present for you." Regina told her. From her travel bag, she pulled out the reddest apple Rowan had ever seen, and a large, leather bound, book of spells.

"For me?" Rowan questioned.

"You seemed to be overshadowed by your brother, with these spells, and the wisdom you can find in an apple, you will rise stronger than him. Do write to me whenever you feel like." Regina replied.

"Oh, I will, thank you!" Rowan replied, and she turned away, leafing through the pages of her new book, where she found that it was handwritten by Regina herself, and along with spells, she also found instructions to making potions too. She would be having a lot of fun practicing these.

∫ µ ∫

"Take care of yourself, Hiccup." Elsa stated as she watched her friend and Toothless prepare to leave from the deck of her ship.

"I will, don't worry about me." Hiccup replied. From a boat next to him, Merida asked: "Would ye mind if I told me Da' about what happened to ye?"

"Go ahead, I'm sure he'll love to hear that I survived a battle against an army of vampires and Mor'du, and the both of you can feel free to write to me if you want to visit Berk over the summer." He told her. Rapunzel came over to him and game him a hug, while Jack and Pippa flew over him while sharing Jack's broomstick, and waved their friends 'goodbye'. As the boats were being launched, Hiccup looked to Toothless and told him: "Let's go, bud." He morphed into a Night Fury, and together they headed home, soaring through the sky.

Ω £ Ω

**PLEASE READ: This concludes the fourth year. Now, I already know what I plan on doing for the summer, but what I ****_really_**** want to know is ****_what you are expecting for the fifth year_****, because soon, we are getting to the points where the story is going to take a dark turn.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	73. Chapter 73: Summer of the Dragon Tribe

**Chapter LXXIII: Summer of the Dragon Tribe**

**AUTHOR'S WARNING: I do not recommend eating or drinking during this chapter due to content!**

It was an early summer morning when the Vikings woke up to the sound of a high-pitched whistle of a Night Fury's approach. They emerged from their homes with weapons in hand, but then Stoick came out and ordered them to be dropped while Valka sent out glares all around. So they dropped their weapons.

Upon Valka's arrival, everyone was surprised and they were quite astounded when they found out where she had been taken, but the villagers were in for a real treat when they saw two Night Furies approaching the island, flying in at their legendary speeds, until they finally descended, with one of them shifting into Hiccup!

Since Hiccup wasn't wearing his false leg, he mounted Toothless and the Night Fury padded through the village, while almost everyone was staring at him in fear

"Calm down, everyone, so long as you don't threaten him, he won't hurt you." Hiccup told them. Stoick did tell the tribe that Hiccup was able to become a dragon on his own will, and that he did befriend a dragon, but it was a whole different story to actually _see_ it!

"Everyone, this is the legendary Night Fury, and his name is Toothless, for his retractable teeth. Brace yourselves now, because Berk is going to get a lot more exciting this season. We will make peace with the dragons, and with these loyal creatures at our sides we will be the strongest tribe of the Archipelago." Hiccup announced.

Astrid was the first to approach Hiccup and Toothless, the Night Fury gave her a low growl, and Hiccup told her that she needed to stop or she'd be seen as a threat, but once she stopped, Toothless approached her and gave her a sniff. Astrid looked up to Hiccup's eyes and he briefly turned them into dragon eyes for a moment and then they returned to human eyes. He extended a hand to Astrid and helped her onto the saddle, when she was sitting behind him, Hiccup gave Toothless a gentle nudge, and they took off in a flight around the island before landing again and Hiccup telling the village: "Once you earn a dragon's loyalty, they'll do anything for you."

Hiccup pulled the false leg out of toothless' saddlebag and fitted it over his stump before limping to the house.

Ω £ Ω

One morning a few days into the summer holiday, Hiccup met up with Astrid again and told her: "I happen to know that there is a beautiful Deadly Nadder on this island, and I think that you may be able to make a bond with her. Her name is Stormfly."

"You want to give me a dragon?" Astrid questioned.

"You were the first one to approach Toothless, and let me tell you, there is nothing like flying." Hiccup replied. He showed Astrid to Toothless and told her to saddle up behind him, this prompted Astrid to ask: "Aren't you one of them too?"

"Only sometimes, but the problem is that if I turn into a dragon now, I lose my false leg. So unless you want to carry it, so I don't get dragon saliva on it, then I'm going to ride him." Hiccup replied. Astrid dropped the subject and hopped on Toothless' back and Hiccup urged him to the sky.

"She does seem nice, and I sense that she is feisty, a Deadly Nadder will like her." Toothless stated. Hiccup gave him a pat to acknowledge that he heard him.

As they were flying, they spotted the Deadly Nadder on the mountain by a cave entrance, and Toothless landed outside it, prompting Stormfly to come out of the cave with her pines splayed out on her tail.

"Easy, Stormfly, you remember me, Hiccup, now don't you?"

"Of course I remember you, but I don't know this dragon or this new human. I have noticed that the Vikings are no longer attacking the dragons that land here while I was sleeping, but I wasn't going to take my chances, but I didn't drive them away." She replied.

"That's good, because it is now time for Vikings and dragons to start bonding with each other. Stormfly, this is Astrid." Hiccup said. The Deadly Nadder looked over to Astrid, who asked Hiccup: "Did you just talk with that dragon?"

"Yeah, I can understand them. It's a gift I got when I found out that I could turn into a Night Fury. Astrid, this is Stormfly, just let her approach you and you should do well." Hiccup told her, she dismounted while Stormfly stepped towards her while sniffing the air.

"She is a pretty one, that's for certain." Astrid stated while lifting her hand up.

"You're not so bad looking yourself, for a Viking." Stormfly said, not that Astrid could understand what she was saying, but she noticed that Hiccup smiled, and then Stormfly decided that it would be nice to befriend her, and so she pressed her snout into Astrid's palm.

"That's it, you've bonded with her." Hiccup told Astrid. Stormfly then lowered herself to allow Astrid on her back, and she didn't need a cue from Hiccup to hop on her and hold on tight. Hiccup hopped up on Toothless and they returned to the village, where it was Astrid's turn to meet some wide eyes, but to see that the dragon wasn't making any threats, and Astrid was smiling at Stormfly.

"Where did that dragon come from?" Stoick asked as he approached them.

"Not long after my friends and I defeated the Red Death, I met her and she recognized me as one of the people who defeated it. She then decided that I was going to be her Alpha, so I sent her here to drive other dragons away from here until we would make peace with them. Now, she's making peace with us. Her name is Stormfly." Hiccup replied.

"I see, well she is a beauty, but you let me know if you think you've found good dragons for others." Stoick told him. Then Valka approached and told them: "We'll soon have to fly to the Alpha's mountain. So they won't have to wait for long."

"Where's Cloudjumper?" Hiccup asked.

"He's on the beach on the north side of the island. What I want to know is whether or not if you're brining Toothless." Valka replied.

"I'd like for Toothless to be with me, but I also plan on flying by my own wings during this summer, especially if I'm going to find a dragon for everyone, that way I won't have to pack provisions." Hiccup told her. Valka nodded to him and then something small flying towards the island caught their attention.

It was Iago.

"Iago, it's nice to see you." Hiccup told him while extending his arm for a perch.

"Merida sent me ahead to tell you that she, Elsa, Jack, and Rapunzel are heading over here. They didn't want to miss the arrival of the dragons." Iago told him.

"How's Rapunzel getting here? Solaria returned to her original home a week before term ended."

"Elsa will be picking her up." Iago replied.

"Alright, that's good to hear, and with that said, we'll wait for them. Go on and rest your wings." Hiccup told him. Iago moved up Hiccup's shoulder and they headed over to their house, whilst there, Hiccup set Iago on the headboard of his bed, and he heard a hoot from the rafters, it was Hulda, and from her talons, she was holding a rat, and a rather plump one at that. Toothless had also entered the room and curled up on a stone slab Stoick brought in to be his bed.

Ω £ Ω

By the end of the day, the shadows of three dragons showed up in the horizon. A Ukrainian Ironbelly, Timberjack, and a Monstrous Nightmare, and they landed beside the Haddock house, by now Cloudjumper decided that he wanted to be in the same area as Valka and so he pretty much moved in.

Hiccup welcomed his friends, now including Anna and Pippa, into the house with Iago perched on his shoulder, but he soon moved over to Merida's when they stepped inside, and they soon took seats at the table.

"So, are you really planning on bringing more dragons to this island?" Anna asked as Stoick filled a bowl of eel stew for her.

Toothless crept down from Hiccup's bedroom while sniffing the air, and he detected the rancid smell of eels, and before he could caution Hiccup, he took a bite of the eel, and he immediately gagged and for a brief moment, scales bore out over his skin, his eyes turned from human to dragon, and his tongue forked!

"Regurgitate it, Hiccup, regurgitate it!" Toothless cried out. Hiccup made a mad dash for the door, tore off his false leg and the Dragonstone armband, before assuming his draconic form! His stomach felt terrible, and so he thought of something disgusting before he gagged, and whatever remained in his stomach slid over his tongue and fell to the ground with a nasty 'SPLAT'! He was quick to burn it before it could be seen, but after that, he sat down and panted heavily while his family and friends ran out to see what happened. Valka saw the Dragonstone and picked it up, Hiccup told her of its powers, and she asked him: "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but it appears that I can't eat eels. It's like I'm allergic to them or something!" Hiccup replied. Valka translated before Hiccup added: "If you'll excuse me, I think I better go fishing."

"Alright, go on then." Valka replied, and then she relayed the information to everyone. Hiccup got up to his three good legs while Elsa picked up his false one, and he took flight with Toothless and Cloudjumper following after him.

"That was a bit scary." Rapunzel stated when she sat back down, and she suddenly lost her appetite. Jack and Pippa weren't the types to pass up a free hot meal, and so they kept dining, as did Elsa and Merida, but it appeared that Anna sided with Rapunzel and lost her appetite, and simply sated their hunger with bread.

"Merida, how is your father doing?" Stoick asked.

"I told him about Hiccup's battle wit' Mor'du and the vampires and how he survived even though he lost his leg. He was quite impressed. The next time Hiccup visits Castle DunBroch, there'll be a celebration thrown in his honor." Merida replied.

"Well, you can't deny that your father and Hiccup now have quite a few things in common. Both are warriors, both are missing a leg… in fact the same leg if my memory is correct, and they've faced Mor'du." Jack stated.

"Aye, ye got that right, Jack." Merida told him.

Hiccup soon returned with Cloudjumper and Toothless, and he was still a dragon, his friends looked at him curiously until Jack asked: "How can you walk with only three legs?"

"Oh gods, Jack, you don't just ask how your friend walks with three legs!" Elsa exclaimed and she earned a snort from Pippa and the princesses.

"Hiccup, we'll be setting off tomorrow morning, just so you know, in case you decide to stay in your dragon form." Valka stated.

"Thank you." Hiccup replied before limping upstairs.

∫ µ ∫

After finishing their dinner, the friends found a pile of blankets and pillows on the bedroom floor, and a human Hiccup sitting on the bed.

"I'm a bit surprised that you're human." Elsa stated as she handed Hiccup his leg back.

"How did you lose your leg?" Anna asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Hiccup questioned Elsa.

"It's not her business to know everything that happens to us, and to be fair, I didn't want to scare her. It is also your story to tell." She replied.

"I suppose you do have a point. It is a scary story, Anna, and I don't need your powerful sister to blame me for nightmares it may give you." Hiccup stated.

"Can you at least tell me how you lost it?" Anna asked stubbornly.

"In simple terms, I got into a nasty fight, as Vikings often do, as you can see by the state of my people." Hiccup replied. Anna gave him a sympathetic cringe and dropped the subject right there.

"Hey, the dark speck that Kay found in ye, do ye still have it?" Merida asked.

"I don't feel any different than I did since my recovery from the fight, so I guess that it's still there." Hiccup replied. He closed his eyes and searched through his magic before opening his eyes again and nodding his head, confirming that it was still there, but he then told his friends: "On the upside, it doesn't look like it's grown."

"That's a relief, if it does grow, you'll soon end up like Jafar… No wait, you're a dragon, so you'll be worse than him!" Iago replied.

"Do you know how Jafar became so dark?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know the full story, but I do know that it roots in envy of people in powerful positions. I suppose that he started out as a good boy, but his family was poor, and then he noticed a Sultan and his son in the marketplace, or maybe it was a daughter, and he noticed how spoiled and rotten brat the child was and still he was showered in gifts, treasures, and that venders bowed to the kid. Ever since, he's lived in spite of people it power, thinking that he deserved to be above them. Not long after he bought me from the marketplace, Pitch Black appeared to him with promises that he will rise to power so long as he became one of his followers. Jafar pledged service to him, and pretty soon he began his reign of terror with Pitch." Iago told them.

"Well, I don't feel jealous of anyone right now. Sure, I may not live in a luxurious palace like the princesses do, but I'm happy here." Hiccup stated.

"Well that's good, but envy isn't the only way darkness can spread. Rumor has it that Regina turned dark for vengeance." Iago said.

"Hold on, _Regina_, who are you talking about? The only Regina we know of is the Headmistress of Beauxbatons." Jack said.

"Yeah that's her, why?" Iago asked.

"I think we just found out who enchanted the Triwizard cup so I would be transported to Pitch, and it may be likely that it was she who cursed Kay during the Yule Ball. Iago, why didn't you tell us about her?" Hiccup said. Iago went airborne and told them: "I wasn't around her at all during her visit! When I heard that she was around I stayed in hiding, otherwise she would've sent me back to Jafar and Pitch! Provided if she stayed loyal to him after he lost his power. I know that there were some followers who sought redemption when Pitch fell from power. I didn't want to take my chances around her to see which path she followed. Don't get angry, Hiccup, it only spreads the darkness, and I'm sorry if my cowardice cost you your leg!"

"Hiccup?" Elsa spoke. The only thing about him that suggested tension was that he had his fists clenched, but then he fitted his prosthetic over his stump and went over to his desk to write a letter to Kay Black:

_Kay,_

_It's Hiccup, and I believe I know who cursed you during the Yule Ball. Merida's parrot, which was once Jafar's, says that it is possible that Headmistress Regina Bathory of Beauxbatons was the one who cursed you and enchanted the Triwizard cup. Apparently she used to be a follower of Pitch Black's back in the day, but the parrot isn't too certain if she is still allied with him. Iago, the parrot, is an intelligent bird as you may know already, so his word deserves some credit. Do what you can in your power, or your family's, to see if you can make certain of it._

_In the meantime, Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and Elsa are here on Berk with me with their little sisters, Anna and Pippa, and we're about to bring dragons to the island. As for me, I still have that dark speck within me, but it hasn't grown, just so you know, but it is still the beginning of summer. I hope that things are going as smooth as they can for you. _

Hiccup tied the letter to Hulda's leg and sent her off. He turned to the parrot and asked: "Iago, what else should I do to avoid darkness?"

"Avoid being angry, driven by vengeance, power hungry, envious, greedy, and cruel; those are what drive anyone to become dark. As for countering the darkness, I'm afraid you're on your own with that. Although, I believe love is a good source of light from what I hear, as it seems to be the main thing that those villains are missing. I see no love in them at all."

"You're wrong, Gothel said she loved me more times than I can count over my life!" Rapunzel snapped.

"Did she really love _you_ or was her love for the youth your hair gave her the true motive for her to say those words with sincerity?" Iago asked. Rapunzel's eyes watered, there were some truths to Iago's words, but to say that Gothel didn't love her for the person she was, was still cruel.

"Iago, I'm goin' to ask ye to leave now, ye went too far with that." Merida told him, and so Iago retired from the room and searched for a different perch. In the meantime, the friends pled together in the blankets and pillows for the night.

Ω £ Ω

The next morning they got up early to prepare for the journey ahead. Jack, Pippa, and the princesses packed their saddlebags with snacks. Hiccup gave the Dragonstone to Valka so someone would be able to understand him during the trip. He wasn't planning on turning into a human anytime soon at the moment. Still, they placed Hiccup's wand, shrunken broomstick, and prosthetic in Toothless' saddlebag, and Rapunzel took place in his saddle. Now that they were ready, they took flight with Cloudjumper at the lead.

Of course, Jack had to have some fun during their journey, so he stood up on his saddle and commanded the wind to blow him off of Dagger and in front of Hiccup and Toothless. He beamed at them with a cheeky grin to provoke them to fly faster. Of course, Hiccup and Toothless were happy to oblige, and so they picked up the pace until Cloudjumper roared: "Back in line! Now's not the time for games!"

Startled, Hiccup and Toothless flew back in formation, and Dagger caught Jack. Still they decided that they could still have some fun, especially since Hiccup and Toothless decided to fly backwards for a short stretch. Then Jack decided to command the wind to blow faster from behind them, and this sped up the dragons greatly, and the whole group could hear Jack's delightful laughter.

∫ µ ∫

Their destination came into view, and it was an impressive mountain covered in snow and ice with great protrusions coming off of it. Everything was serious now as dragons and teens stared at the mountain and Cloudjumper guided them to the entrance. They flew through tunnels of ice until they reached a great opening of rock pillars and a beautiful source of water! Hiccup landed in utter amazement as he watched dragons of breeds he'd never seen before soaring around him. He looked from the spectacular view over to his mother.

"Now, to the king of all dragons." Valka told them. She showed them to a cliff overlooking a large pool of water and told them: "This is the great Bewilderbeast, the Alpha species! Here, the dragons live under his care and his command. He protects us."

"His command too? How does a dragon give orders?" Elsa asked.

"It's a form of mind control, but as of right now the dragons are under their free will." Valka replied, with wide eyes, Hiccup looked between Valka and the Bewilderbeast worriedly. With a slight grin, Valka told him: "You don't have to fear Aric, Hiccup. He is a kind king."

A moment later the Bewilderbeast, Aric, lifted his massive head and looked upon Valka and her company. The dragons, including Hiccup, and the humans bowed to him, and he breathed a gentle blast of frost over them.

"He likes you." Valka told her company with a light chuckle. Elsa decided to return the gesture by throwing a light flurry of conjured snow into the air.

"He's impressed." Valka told Elsa. Aric then focused more on Hiccup and Toothless and spoke in a low, but kind voice: "Night Furies, I don't have any of them in my nest, but welcome to our sanctuary. Oh no, look at you, you've lost your leg, and you're so young, how did that happen?"

"I lost it during a fight with a being known as Pitch Back. My name is Hiccup, and I'm a Viking wizard as well as a Night Fury."

"A Viking… yes, I see it now. You also make for a fine young dragon, and this Pitch Black, is he a threat to my nest?" Aric asked. Valka, wearing the Dragonstone, had given the conversation her fullest attention.

"Drago Bludvist, the dragon trapper, is among his ranks. So yes, he will be a threat soon enough. We wish to invite you to the island of Berk, where our tribe can become your allies, and our allies will be your allies. If you will help to protect us, then we will protect you and your dragons in what is to come." Hiccup replied.

"This mountain is my home, and a safe haven to my nest. There are a number of dragons who cannot fly on their own, and I will not abandon them."

"Aric, we have a Dragonstone now. Its powers contain strong healing properties, although not quite strong enough to heal my son's leg." Valka replied.

"Your son? You've never told me that you had a hatchling. I assume he's this charming Night Fury from what you say then. Since he is the enemy of my enemy, then he is my friend, and his company shall be considered friends as well. If the threat to dragons has gone up, then my nest will migrate to this place you call Berk, but only so long as I feel that the dragons under my power feel happy and safe. However, first things first, it is feeding time." Aric spoke.

Hiccup smiled as Valka relayed the information to the Furious Flurries, and they hopped on their dragons so Valka could show them the way to the feeding area.

Ω £ Ω

Just the previous night Drago left Transylvania and aboard a ship with a flock of dragons, he was being towed by something below the surface of the waters he was sailing through. Over the course of the night, he had just about reached the northern areas of the Atlantic Ocean.

Ω £ Ω

Dragons hovered above the waters as tidal class dragons circled around a large school of fish, until Aric surfaced from below, taking the whole school in his cavernous mouth, and he spat them into the sky while reaching impressive heights, and the dragons scattered about to catch as many as they could. Jack and Pippa were whooping as Dagger soared nimbly among the dragons swallowing as many fish as he could. As Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel clung onto Valhalla, the Ukrainian Ironbelly roared happily through her mouthful of fish, and the Night Furies were also having a ball.

The dragons caught their share of fish and retreated to the sanctuary to enjoy their catch at their own place.

"Whoa, Hiccup, you caught almost as much as Toothless." Jack stated. Hiccup pushed a salmon over to him and started a fire for him to cook it on. Jack took out a small hunting knife from his saddlebag to remove the head, tail, scales, and organs of the fish and threw it on the fire. When it was warm enough, he shared it with Pippa on the bread they've brought with them.

The others also prepared their fish in a similar manner, but Hiccup, still in his dragon form, kept eating fish after fish whole, and raw.

"I think ye have the right idea staying as a dragon, Hiccup. It makes eating fish easier!" Merida stated. Hiccup purred and licked his lips in response.

"Still, it would be nice if you were in a body where we can understand you." Elsa stated. In response to that, Hiccup gave her a pout with big round eyes, and as a Night Fury the face made him look cuter than a fluffy puppy!

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" Elsa exclaimed. Hiccup made his eyes slightly bigger and rounder, earning giggles from the rest of the girls, until Elsa broke down and said: "Alright you're the cutest dragon I've ever seen… Apart from Toothless that is!" Hiccup gave them a toothless smile and purred.

"Those faces work on girls every time, human or dragon!" Toothless told Hiccup while showing him his cute face at the same time.

∫ µ ∫

To prepare for the migration to Berk, Rapunzel and Valka went around visiting dragons to heal them with magic hair and the Dragonstone. It was a good thing that the wounded stuck together; otherwise the task would've been impossible. The stone and Rapunzel's hair gave eyesight to a blind dragon known as a Hobblegrunt sight, and torn wings were mended, but when it came to regenerating a severed leg, that was impossible, even when Valka and Rapunzel tried it together. They supposed that a leg needed more material to mend than what they were capable of giving.

In the meantime Hiccup flew down with Toothless and they made their perch on each of Aric's massive tusks. He looked between the two Night Furies and slowly smiled as he asked them: "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering, this mind control ability you have, how does it work?" Hiccup asked.

"It is quite simple, I simply project my commands into my dragons' heads by focusing on them and on as many dragons as I need to listen to me, and while they lose their will to do anything other than obey my commands, they are guided to help protect their home and I protect them from falling under the control of another Alpha dragon, such as a Red Death should one come around. It's not an ability I care to use unless it is necessary, but I could try it out on you, the only thing I'd have you do is circle around this island to scout for any invaders." Aric replied.

Hiccup thought about it, he didn't like the idea of losing his will, but at the same time he'd find out if he could be controlled by these alpha dragons, and if their enemies had such dragons, it may be best for everyone to know whether or not this could happen. With hesitation, Hiccup looked up to Aric and then bowed his head in submission to him. Soon, Hiccup heard a booming voice echoing in his mind: "NIGHT FURY, TAKE WING AND SCOUT THE ISLAND."

As he was losing his willpower, Hiccup felt his wings spread as if they had minds of their own, and without wanting to, he took flight and soared out of the sanctuary, and he started circling the island, while scouting the land and sea. At first all was well, but in the horizon, Hiccup spotted a ship, and he had enough of his senses to fly towards it, only close enough that it didn't belong to the Hooligan tribe, or their allied kingdoms. No, this was a strange ship, but he spotted a particular sailor on board and recognized him as Drago, and he had a crew of vampires on board. Still under Aric's control, Hiccup returned to Aric in a rush, his wings and fins whistling through the air as he did so, and upon his return, Aric released his command over him and looked down at Hiccup in concern.

"Is there trouble, three-legged one?" Aric asked with worry he wasn't expecting anything to be out of the ordinary.

"There's a ship approaching, and I do not recognize it, and it looked like it was being towed by something below the water's surface! I did see sailors though. Drago is coming!" Hiccup alerted him. Aric widened his eyes with worry at first, but then his booming voice echoed through the minds of his dragons: "ALL ABLE-BODIED DRAGONS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Dagger, Valhalla, and Braveheart suddenly got excited and the Furious Flurries watched as the remaining dragons started leaving the nest. At this point, Hiccup assumed his human form and Toothless positioned himself so he could climb up on his saddle while still staying on one of Aric's tusks, and the Bewilderbeast watched them curiously as Toothless took flight and they located Valka and their friends.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Pippa asked. She and the others were surprised to see him as a human now.

"Mom, it's Drago Bludvist! He's coming! We need to fight, but Rapunzel shouldn't as a human, and it's not safe for Anna either!" Hiccup called down to them.

"The Dragonstone, Valka, we need to use the Dragonstone!" Rapunzel told her. Valka didn't hesitate to show them the Dragonstone, and as soon as Rapunzel placed her hand on the stone, she was turned into the same Nadder Skrill she became during the battle with the Red Death.

"Anna, either you have to do the same, or you'll have to hide." Elsa told her. She crossed her fingers in hopes that Anna would turn into something without four legs and then wings, or into a Stormcutter like Cloudjumper. Well, when Anna placed her hand on the stone, she took the form of a magnificent, adolescent, Ukrainian Ironbelly. It was a bit of a surprise for Elsa, but at least Anna figure out how to fly rather quickly, and she was half the size of Valhalla. With that done, they hurried outside.

Looking down, they saw that the vampires had set up traps, and there was Drago standing among his fleet of dragons.

Drago's dragons were launched first, and in return, the dragons of Aric's nest retaliated and engaged in battle. Hiccup looked to his friends and told them: "We'll stick together, so if anything goes wrong, we'll be there for each other."

"Hiccup, aren't you going to fight as a dragon too?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but you needed to listen to me now. Alright, let's go!" Hiccup told them and into the air they went. Once they were in formation, Hiccup slid off of his saddle, assumed his dragon form once again and returned to his friends. During their flying, Jack not only held his wand out to throw jinxes at enemy dragons, but he also brought out his crooked broomstick in case of any disasters, and he handed it to Pippa.

Anna was a clumsy flier, but she managed to stay airborne despite it being the first time she's been a dragon, and she figured out how to breathe fire rather quickly. Hiccup wanted to praise her for that, but there was the matter of unwelcome vampires and a dragon trapper to deal with for the moment.

"Draw out the Alpha!" Drago ordered his crew and to his dragons. So they assaulted the island further, until Valka finally summoned Aric in his full glory and rage, and with mere spits, he froze enemy dragons where they flew and finally he looked to Valka and told her: "If I possess the Dragonstone, my power and strength will grow, and it will protect me, and for that I can protect my nest and the dragons. There was something towing that ship, and I feel that I will have to fight it."

In hearing this, Valka removed the Dragonstone and bound it to one of the protrusions on Aric's head, and once it was secure, she flew Cloudjumper down to face Drago, while Cloudjumper returned to the battlefront to help defend his nest.

"You cannot take our dragons, they are controlled by the Alpha!" Valka snapped at Drago as she fought him with her prized staff.

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger." Drago replied with a cruel smile. He turned to his ship and roared like a madman while swinging a billhook over his head, and from the depths of the ocean emerged a second Bewilderbeast, but unlike Aric, this one was muddy, his eyes were rimmed in red, and as evidenced by the chains on its tusks, this creature was an abused slave. However, this slave was a warrior and it was time for him to face Aric, no matter what the cost was, and so the two great giants locked tusks.

"Hiccup, the Alpha!" Elsa called out.

Hiccup led his friends in a circle around Aric and his opponent, and it seemed that he was handling everything just fine, but Anna and Rapunzel lent Aric a hand and they blasted Drago's slave with fire and lightning at his face! Giving another advantage to Aric. In the meantime, Hiccup flew back to his mother and Drago, as he saw that he had kicked Valka's staff out of her hands. He lost her once before, and he wasn't about to lose her again!

Hiccup's approach shrieked through the air, and he blasted Drago away from his mother, but he didn't want to spread the darkness already within him, so the blast didn't kill Drago.

Then to the horror of every being on Aric's side, the kind king received a nasty wound from Drago's slave, and he fell as Hiccup landed between Drago and Valka.

"I remember you, and I'm surprised that you're still alive." Drago replied.

Toothless landed beside Hiccup and he assumed his human form to talk to Drago as he fitted his false leg back on: "What is the point of this? Is it to become unstoppable, or to take over the world? Dragons are noble, loyal, peaceful creatures." Hiccup said trying to get Drago to reach whatever speck of good might be in him.

"Or they can tear a man apart." Drago replied. At these words, he showed Hiccup that one of his arms was nothing but a hunk of metal.

"So why a dragon army?" Hiccup asked. At this, Toothless started backing away from Drago, and then he spotted that Valka was still laying out in the open and so he flew her back to Cloudjumper.

"Well, you need dragons to fight other dragons. He who controls the Alpha, controls the dragons." Drago replied while pointing between his Bewilderbeast, and over to Hiccup with his billhook.

Drago's slave then turned his attention to Hiccup, and Drago somehow got the message to the massive dragon that Hiccup was a dragon deep down; and so it began to try and take control over him…

And he was succeeding!

Hiccup heard horrible commands echoing through his mind, and at the same time, he could feel himself being forced back into his Night Fury form, but if that happened, there would be terrible consequences, and so he fought the ordered with all his power! Still, scales crept over his skin, his eyes shifted, and at points he was growing his wings and tail, but he fought the Bewilderbeast with every ounce of will he had, but he was losing!

From above, Elsa and Merida spotted this and they made an attack with Jack following behind them.

"Merida, go for that Bewilderbeast's face! Jack, have Dagger use those sharp wings of his to bring pain to the beast, I'm going after Drago!" Elsa ordered, but as they dove in, Hiccup had been forced into his full Night Fury form and Drago ordered his Bewilderbeast to order him to fire at his own friends! In this case, Hiccup did have more willpower, but was it enough?

Hiccup turned slowly, facing his friends, but they managed to blast Drago's Bewilderbeast just before he had the time to blast them!

However, Drago's Bewilderbeast retaliated by freezing Dagger's wing. The great weight of the ice sent Dagger plummeting to the ground, and there was no time to save him from crashing! As Dagger roared in fright, Jack had no choice but to command the wind to blow him off of his noble dragon's back, and for Pippa to abandon him by flying off on her brother's broomstick, leaving Dagger to crash into the ice walls of Aric's nest.

Hiccup hand since snapped out of his trance, and got back into the air, but not without seeing what happened to Dagger! Hiccup them powered his greatest plasma blast and repeatedly shot Drago's Bewilderbeast, and then something remarkable happened! The Dragonstone finally healed Aric, and now Hiccup could hear him taking command over his dragons once again, before he engaged Drago's Bewilderbeast once again, and Hiccup turned his attention to the vampires and proceeded to bite their heads off and to destroy their ship.

Within time, it appeared that Hiccup's powerful shots weakened Drago's slave's tusks, because Toothless swooped in and shot a tusk and it broke off! This caused Aric to wound his opponent, and soon Drago, his crew, and what dragons his Bewilderbeast still commanded, were forced to retreat.

They were lucky, as things could've gone a lot worse for them.

That didn't mean that everything was fine. As Drago was making his retreat, Jack's voice cried out: "DAGGER!"

Hiccup and the others grouped around Jack, Pippa, and Dagger. Hiccup assumed his human form and fitted his prosthetic on again before kneeling beside Jack while looking down at the Timberjack. The ice which once covered his wing had shattered and tore the membrane, but what was worse was that the ice protrusions from Aric's nest had gouged his skin and he had suffered a head injury.

"Rapunzel, help him!" Jack pleaded. He knew that things were looking bleak for his beloved Timberjack.

Dagger groaned and looked to Hiccup and told him: "Nothing can heal me, and I am defeated, but tell Jack that I shall leave him with the honor of a warrior and that I love him with all my heart."

Rapunzel tried singing, but it was of no use… Dagger had passed on.

Jack was at a loss for words, and he only sobbed as he cradled the Timberjack's head. Around him, his friends and sister wept with him. Toothless, Cloudjumper, Valhalla, and Braveheart bowed their heads respectfully to Dagger, and from behind their backs, Aric had also bowed in respect for the fallen dragon.

"Jack, he told me that he died with the honor of a warrior, and that he loved you with all his heart." Hiccup spoke. Jack didn't reply, so Hiccup got up and moved away from his friends to look away from the scene. He had to, because seeing Dagger's body provoked thoughts of anger and revenge, and such thoughts would spread the darkness already within him.

Ω £ Ω

As the sun was setting, Anna and Rapunzel were returned to their human forms once Valka retrieved the Dragonstone from Aric. Aric and his dragons migrated to Berk, Jack and Pippa rode upon Hiccup and Toothless on the way back. Hiccup could feel Jack's tears falling onto his scales as he flew, but he dealt with them, allowing his friend to grieve.

The Vikings received the dragons with mixed feelings, but they were there to make peace, and in the morning, it would be time for the tribe to start making bonds with these dragons.

Ω £ Ω

**We are at the point of the story when things are going to get dark, but I hope you liked the chapter. Also, feel free to leave suggestions as to what should happen to Hiccup now that he is infected with darkness, or any suggestions.**

**Please review.**


	74. Chapter 74: The Letters Again

**Chapter LXXIV: The Letters Again**

For the next few days, Hiccup aided in helping other Vikings finding the ideal dragons now, and helping Berk make accommodations for the dragons. From self-serve feeding stations, a full-service dragon brush, and they even began outfitting the village with methods of fire prevention and a cave with housing accommodations. In return, Aric began fortifying the island by creating massive walls of ice spikes with his breath. Not only would it keep the island protected, but the dragons also used the openings to corral fish into the fortifications, making fishing in Berk much easier, and they had plenty for the dragons as well as the Vikings

As Hiccup walked among the dragons, he spotted a rather intimidating breed known as a Rumblehorn. He was big, powerful, and held himself with pride. Just looking at him made him think of his father. So, Hiccup grabbed a fish from a cart and showed it to the Rumblehorn.

"Follow me." Hiccup told the dragon, and the Rumblehorn followed after him, taking in the smell of the fish he was holding. Hiccup led the dragon over to his father. Stoick turned to his son rather surprised to be leading this dragon over to him. Hiccup looked over to Stoick and told him: "I think I've found the right dragon for you. This is a Rumblehorn, a very strong and sturdy breed, and from what Mom told us, they're great at tracking." He passed the fish over to Stoick and Stoick offered it to the dragon. The Rumblehorn moved up to the fish to give it a sniff, and he also got a sniff of Stoick before he decided to accept the offered fish. The Rumblehorn soon pressed his snout into Stoick's hand, and made a bond with the Viking chief.

"How about that, he likes you." Hiccup stated.

"There's no need to sound so surprised." Stoick told him, he looked to the dragon and said: "I believe that 'Skullcrusher' would be the name to give you."

Hiccup smiled to his father, and left him to bond with his new friend. He started heading back to his home, passing by the forge as he did so, and found Gobber with his new friend, a Hotburple by the name of Grump. He looked like a larger version of a Gronkle, but much lazier. Hiccup saw the dragon lying in front of the fire simply sleeping away, but he didn't bother to talk to Gobber, he went straight home.

Once up in his room, he found Hulda perched next to Iago on the headboard of his bed, and Jack on top of the bed. He was still in grief over losing Dagger.

"Hulda's got a letter for you." Jack told him.

"Thank you." Hiccup replied as he took the note off of Hulda's leg. The parchment held Kay's response:

_Hiccup,_

_Despite the fact that I came home to Benny provoking an argument with me, which ended up with the two of us swearing at each other, my summer has been going quite smoothly. _

_I will admit that a slight fiasco had befallen between my cousins, Silas and Adelaide when they tried out my spell to switch their magic with each other. It was quite a hilarious result though._

_Also, thank you for telling me about Regina, I'll have to send contact to Ivan, I seem to recall seeing his sister Rowan chatting with her from time-to-time. It may be best to let Ivan know about this in case Regina gave Rowan anything. I may also have to read her magic when we return to school. She already had a seed of darkness planted in her._

_I am glad to hear that your dark speck hasn't grown since we've last seen each other, but I would like for you to keep in touch with me in case anything traumatic happens that provokes you to start turning dark, because darkness can come in some surprising ways. So if you happen to want me to visit during the summer, I can easily fly by thestral to Berk. They don't mind dragons at all!_

_Kay._

"So, what's Kay on about?" Jack asked.

"Well, he does need to send a letter to Ivan in regards to Rowan now that we may be up to something about Regina." Hiccup replied.

"Can you at least look at me when you talk to me? You've been avoiding us ever since we came back with the Bewilderbeast." Jack told him.

"Sorry, Jack, I've been keeping myself busy." He replied. He pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote:

_Kay,_

_I don't know who else to admit this to, but as we were bringing dragons to Berk, Drago Bludvist attacked the nest we were visiting, the man my parents pointed out when I was in the infirmary at the end of the year. We were victorious, but it came with a price, as Jack's Timberjack, Dagger, was killed during this attack. He is still grieving his loss, and as much as I'd like to be a comfort for him, I can't! Every time I look at him I see the battle, I see Dagger's death, and then I feel like I want to tear Drago to bits, and I know that it will turn me dark._

_I don't know if I need your presence, but I think I could use some advice._

_Hiccup._

He tied the note to Hulda and sent her off. Hiccup looked over to Jack and asked him: "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I don't think so… I just want Dagger back… but he's gone." He replied. At this, Hiccup knew that he wouldn't be open to the idea of a new dragon right now, but then it couldn't be all that comfortable for him or his sister to be riding a broomstick back home, and with this state of mind, Hiccup didn't know how well Jack could command the wind to blow him home. He had to say something to Jack about this. Should he fly him home with Toothless, or should he stay here for the remainder of the summer? Hiccup would prefer that he left the island, but then how would he get back to school? Jack took Dagger across the ocean for the previous couple of years.

"Jack, where do you want to stay for the rest of the summer? Flying by broom the whole way home can't be that comfortable, I think you're too depressed to command the wind to carry you home, plus you have Pippa to look after. The way I see it, Toothless and I can fly you and Pippa home, or you can spend your summer here with us. Merida told me that she isn't expected to be home anytime soon, so she'll be staying here, but the others would have to leave." Hiccup said.

"I think Pippa and I will stay then." Jack replied. Hiccup nodded to him without making eye contact.

Ω £ Ω

Young and fair Rowan was spending her days with the book Regina gave her and began practicing the spells and potions she had written in it. She did a fine job of perfecting one spell that turned living things into stone, but she was careful to practice the counter-curse too. Despite the fact that she was now practicing in the dark arts now, with a high level of interest, she was simply minding her business in the woods outside her home.

Unlike the forest by the Black estate, this place was completely wild, but it was peaceful.

That was until a strange man came by. He was tall, he was dark, and he had yellow eyes.

"Well now, what a charming young witch. I do feel so sorry for you." He spoke in his smooth, dark voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rowan asked.

"I happen to know that you have a brother. He's popular, a master of potions, and a strong wizard. Soon enough he will become more powerful than you could ever hope to be, and you will always be living in his shadow." The stranger replied.

"That's not true! I am a very capable witch, and I will _never_ allow my older brother to become more powerful than me! He's a coward without a spine! He can't even stand to have a pretty girl kiss him without passing out! He didn't even dare to put his name in the Goblet of Fire while my school was hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" Rowan snapped at him.

"Nevertheless, he is a powerful wizard, and he was always powerful. However, you have the right idea in studying my friend, Regina's book, she told me about you when she visited me, and insisted that I give you this. It's from one of her trees. All you have to do is say that you'll stay in contact with her, and we will send you information of some of the most amazing spells, and potions you'll ever be able to see." He replied. He held out a beautiful bright red apple the color of a pool of blood. Rowan eagerly accepted it, and assured this curious stranger that she'll stay in touch with Regina, and as the stranger walked away, she went back to studying her book and started munching on her apple.

Ω £ Ω

_Regina,_

_I've recently met with the girl you've befriended during your stay at Hogwarts, and yes, she has accepted your apple. Her brother won't be too pleased when he finds out what's happened to you, but by the time all the pieces are put together, we would have caused more damage to the Chosen ones._

_Also, Drago has been in contact with me and he says that while his Bewilderbeast has suffered an injury, he says that the result of his attack had killed one of the Chosen One's dragons, but everyone was there to see the beast die, and that should be enough for me to meddle with their dreams more easily. They are open to fear now, and we will seize this opportunity when the time is right._

_Pitch Black_

Ω £ Ω

_Kay,_

_My sister has become more and more irritable around us. Granted, she's always had a bit of an attitude problem and has had an issue with stubbornness, but now she's gotten even more so, and it seems that she's cutting me off. She's spending most of her time in the woods, reading, but I have no idea what she is reading as she keeps most of her books stashed throughout her room and in locked areas where I can't get at them using spells._

_I've been trying to read magic, like you've taught us to, but I'm not at all good at reading any sort of magic unless I've obtained a wand, and Rowan keeps hers joined at her hip whenever she's not using it, so I can't get a hold of it to get a reading. I've even tried to resort to divination, but Rowan doesn't leave in her tealeaves, so I'm at a loss here, and I am getting worried for my sister. I think that her fascination for the dark arts has finally gotten the best of her._

_Ivan._

Ω £ Ω

_Hiccup,_

_Whatever happens, you need to be there for your friends, and you need to remind yourself that they are your allies, and you need to put the battle behind you. You need to focus on something else, so look for something to do and do it. That's all I can say, and if your friends want to join you, let them. Darkness can come in many strange ways._

_Kay._

∫ µ ∫

_Ivan, _

_I am quite alarmed to hear this, but if Rowan is turning dark, only she can save herself, you can give her a bit of a push in the right direction, and with that I recommend that you spend more time with her, just not so much that she feels as if you're suffocating her. I would come over to your place, but it also appears that Hiccup is on shaky ground as well, and with him being a dragon, I think that it may be best if I don't stray too far from home for this summer, especially when there's a risk that Benny and the other gargoyles won't let me back in._

_Kay._

Ω £ Ω

With this new letter, Hiccup decided that after Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel had left, he would take Merida, Pippa, and Jack on a ship to explore the archipelago. They would fish, maybe hunt, study dragons in their natural habitats, and maybe they'll let Jack send an early winter to an enemy tribe. Hiccup knew a few things about sailing, and so did Merida, and if trouble came across them, Hiccup could always turn into a dragon.

When the princesses left, aside from Merida, Hiccup brought up this idea over dinner, and much to his delight, Stoick approved of it when Jack and Merida took an immediate interest. The catch was that Valka had to go with them. After a couple of weeks of being beside each other and getting some "quality time" when time permitted, Valka and Stoick could afford to give each other some space now. So they readied the ship on the next day and they set sail for a time, only coming back for some down time before they had to return to Diagon Alley to get some more school supplies.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, I do hope I've got some tensions building now.**

**On a side note, if you'd like to see an original story of mine, search for my username, UnknownBlackHand, at Fiction Press. com. The first three chapters are already up, and the website is laid out in about the same way as this one. Enjoy!**

**Please review. **


	75. Chapter 75: Black Y5

**Chapter LXXV: Black**

The day before students were due back to go to school, in the Southern Isles, the King and Queen had received some peculiar visitors. One was a woman who identified herself as Queen Regina, and she introduced her traveling companion as Rexor Pitch, a tall dark man with yellow eyes. They spoke of making alliances with their kingdom, and the possibility of a princess in need to be wed, and so the King and Queen allowed them into their palace.

They talked for a while about the usual boring politics, until Hans stepped into the room. His parents were about to send him away when Pitch stood up and stated: "Regina is the one who really knows how to handle these affairs, so if I may, I wish to be given a tour of this kingdom."

"Very well, Hans, please show Sir Rexor the kingdom." The King stated. Hans gave a court bow and showed Pitch outside.

"Alright, where would you like to start?" Hans asked.

"You're the prince, you should decide." Pitch replied. With that, they started off into town, but as they were walking, Hans asked: "Should I be concerned about your visit?"

"I should hope so, if things go well for us then there is a bright future for you. I can promise you a kingdom to rule, and I understand that you're thirteenth in line. You must fear being overshadowed by your brothers, or even worse, never reaching your full potential. After all, from what I heard, with a few improvements in behavior, you could become a great king, and it is our job to be sure that you reach it. So, what do you say?"

"I'll do anything to become a King." Hans replied.

"Good, that is what Regina and I wanted to hear. So long as you keep in touch with us, we will guide you into power and prosperity. Just be sure to mind your manners this year." Pitch told Hans.

"I will."

"On your breaks you will visit us in Romania to prepare for your rise to power. Now, if you're hungry, here's an apple for you, courtesy of Regina." Pitch stated as he handed Hans a beautiful red apple, and the young prince took a fair-sized bite of it.

Ω £ Ω

On the way to school, the whole Furious Flurries clan crammed themselves into the carriages, with the exception of Kay Black so Pippa could sit next to her brother.

"So, how was the rest of your summer?" Elsa asked Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and Pippa.

"It was spectacular! We fished, hunted, trained wit' swords an' bows, an' we sailed among the islands in the northlands with Valka to observe more dragons!" Merida replied with excitement.

"Wow, it sounds like fun!" Rapunzel stated.

"Aye, it was, but to conserve provisions, Hiccup spent at least a week as a dragon!" Merida told them.

"I honestly did, but at least my food didn't have to be cooked." Hiccup spoke.

"So, Jack, did you find another dragon during your summer? I know that Dagger can't be replaced, but I am curious." Elsa said.

"What happened to Dagger?" Ally asked.

"We got into a battle, and Dagger didn't make it." Jack said blankly, completely void of any emotion, he looked over to Elsa and told her: "I haven't found another dragon, even though we did come across a new breed of dragon that we decided to call a Typhoomerang. It looks similar to a Timberjack, but I just don't want to have another dragon."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if anyone comes along and upsets you now, I'll be sure to make them pay! I'll tear them apart!" Ally told him.

"Ally, lets show a little civility!" Emily exclaimed.

"And leave the tearing people apart to me, I am a wolf after all." Jenny replied.

Ω £ Ω

Now sitting in the great hall after the sorting ceremony, Gregor Isles, now in his seventh year, whispered into Jenny's ear that Regina had visited his castle over the summer and she relayed the information to Hiccup, Elsa, and Rapunzel. Gregor didn't tell them anything worth worrying about, but he did bring up the fact that Hans has been putting on a good face, and has grown to be more of a gentleman over the summer. To this, the Furious Flurries were rather pleased.

However, there was the issue between Rowan and Ivan. Ivan was sitting across from Kay as he told them about his summer and what's been going on with Rowan.

"I've been trying to spend some more time with her, and I even told her that I loved her as I was going to bed almost every night. I gave her space for several hours a day too, but she tried to push me away every time I asked her what she's been reading in the forest."

"And you still haven't got the chance to read her magic?" Kay questioned.

"I could never get a hold of her wand to do the reading, and I'm not too good at reading magic in the air." Ivan replied. Kay took a bite of chicken and took a dink before closing his eyes and holding his hands as if he was reading a sign in Braille. He sat like that for a moment, before opening his eyes and telling Ivan: "I sensed enough darkness in minor-to-moderate amounts for perhaps three people, or one that holds minor traces with one dark wizard in our midst."

"You didn't lock in on them?" Ivan questioned Kay.

"Of course not! I didn't want a repeat the incident I had at the Yule Ball!" Kay exclaimed.

"So you have no idea where the darkness is coming from?" Ivan asked.

"I know that some of it is coming from Hiccup, but I don't know how much of it is coming from him." Kay replied and he turned his attention back to his plate.

"Please, Kay, I beg you to read Rowan." Ivan said in a hushed voice.

" I will when the time is right." He replied.

Ω £ Ω

"Fly, my beautiful nightmares, fly!" Pitch called out as the sun was setting in Romania.

Ω £ Ω

In the boys dormitory in the Ravenclaw tower, just as they were getting ready for bed, Kay suddenly stood up straight and asked: "Hiccup, what exactly have you done over the summer? Did you by any chance push your friends away from you during it?"

"I wouldn't say that, but I did spend a week as a dragon mainly because when I'm flying it's the only time I don't think about that battle we got ourselves in. So I'm not shutting them out I just wanted to give them some space from me. Why do you ask?" Hiccup replied.

"Pulling yourself away from your friends can equate to shutting them out, and that leads to the darkness spreading. In your case, it has, your darkness is spreading." Kay told him.

"Sense you know so much about magic, why don't we switch ours and you'll be able to expel the darkness?" He replied while losing his patience.

"First of all, darkness isn't rooted in your magic, it's in your heart. Second, you know the side effects of that spell include adopting physical traits of the wizards you've switched magics with, and so to switch magic with you, it is possible that I may lose a leg. Thirdly, only you can remove your darkness" Kay explained.

"_In my heart_, are you serious?" Hiccup questioned. That was when Kay lunged forward, sank his hand into Hiccup's chest, and he ripped out a glowing red heart **(I know, it's taken right from ****_Once Upon a Time_****)**.

"You asked, Hiccup, now take a look at this." Kay spoke as he turned the heart to show him a dark spot the size of a peach pit. Hiccup and Ivan looked between the heart and Kay with wide eyes, and then Ivan looked between the heart and Hiccup and he finally asked: "How is it that Hiccup is still standing?"

"I enchanted the heart when I pulled it out. Hiccup will stay alive without his heart so long as it isn't crushed. It's a real shame that you've been infected with darkness, Hiccup, your heart actually has draconic characteristics, it's still strong, loving, determined, protective, and leads a strong mind. You should take care of it." Kay spoke, and then he shoved Hiccup's heart back into place.

"How did you learn to do that?" Hiccup asked him as he grasped his chest.

"I'd rather not talk about it, since the technique roots in darkness. Yes, I have a few specks of darkness in me, but I don't let it control me, and therefore the darkness roots in my head than my heart. It sounds bad, but it puts me in a safer state than Hiccup. Darkness that roots in the mind isn't as potent as that in the heart." Kay explained. After this he settled down in bed.

∫ µ ∫

That night, a black figure entered the Ravenclaw Tower, entered the fifth-year girls' dorm and during the night, Elsa tossed, turned, and groaned in her bed. Sometimes, she muttered the words: 'No, please stop'!

The Ravenclaw girls were in for a rough morning.

Ω £ Ω

**So, what do you think?**

**Please review.**


	76. Chapter 76: Ice

**Chapter LXXVI: Ice**

Rapunzel woke up the next morning shivering in her bed. It was strange, as she never felt cold in Hogwarts. She pulled her covers up closer to her, but she suddenly heard Vanilla exclaim: "What the bloody hell happened last night?"

Rapunzel tried to lift her head, but she suddenly felt her hair being tugged down, and she soon found out why: the whole room had been frozen! On the floor, there were patches of ice and drifts of snow, icicles were hanging from the ceiling, and the walls were frosted over!

When Elsa woke up, she gasped, and fled the room, still in her nightdress, she just threw her school robe over it.

"Guys, a little help here please?" Rapunzel pleaded. Jenny got out of her bed after shaking her slippers free of snow and frost, and skated over to Rapunzel to assess her predicament. Rapunzel's hair had been frozen to the floor. Looking to Rapunzel, Jenny told her: "I haven't the slightest idea how to free your hair without cutting it, and Kay told me that only elemental magic is the best way to undo elemental magic."

"Well I can't stay stuck like this!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"The question is why or how did Elsa do this?" Vanilla asked.

"Go get the boys and go talk to her, although she might be more open to talk to Hiccup." Jenny told her. So Vanilla left to alert the boys as to what happened.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup went straight to Elsa while Ivan and Kay made a run for Gryffindor tower in case there was something preventing Elsa from cleaning up the mess she made, and maybe Jack could fix.

Well Hiccup found that Elsa was hiding among the stacks in the library. It was Saturday right now, and so the students didn't have to worry about classes right away, so that was a good thing.

"Elsa, what happened back in the tower?" Hiccup asked her. She took a seat on the floor and told him: "I've had the worst nightmare of my life. I dreamt I was spending time with Anna, at the same time I was demonstrating my elemental powers. We were having fun with them, just as I did when we were kids before I started coming to Hogwarts. Yes it started out as a wonderful dream."

"What made it take a turn for the worst?" Hiccup asked.

"I lost myself in the bliss of allowing my powers being released and creating a wonderland of winter, that I accidentally struck Anna in the heart with them, and she froze into ice! She was gone! The next thing I knew, my parents swarmed around her, my mother wailing in her sobs, and my father looks to me and asks: '_Elsa, what have you done?'_ Through my own tears of grief I told him that it was an accident; that I didn't mean for it to happen, but it didn't stop the peasants from arriving. They started accusing me of murdering Anna, and began calling me a monster. Soon, they threatened my life, and I had to flee. Every time I told them to back away, my ice powers shot from my hands to make these fearsome spikes, and I just kept fleeing, trying to save myself, but that still didn't keep them pursuing after me, until I was caught." Elsa replied.

"That's your worst fear, isn't it?" Hiccup spoke.

"Yes. It has always been." Elsa replied. Hiccup stayed sitting beside her and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and he spoke: "Before, my greatest fear was my father finding out that I was a dragon, but revealing myself to him turned out to be one of the greatest things I've ever done for myself. I'm better off now that I've faced my fear. However, I am still scared. Right now, I am scared of myself, and for that I am scared for you. Pitch Black has infected my heart with darkness, and I don't know how to cleanse myself of it. The darkness has spread because of the battle where we lost Dagger. I can hardly look at Jack without thinking about that battle and feel his pain and want to avenge Dagger by tearing Drago to pieces. It feels horrible. So during the summer, I tried to keep myself away from them by staying as a Night Fury for a whole week, but it turns out that Jack, and the others need me, even though I see that battle when I look at Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel. Elsa, you are the only one I can look at and not see the battle. You are the only one I feel the need to protect, even though I know full well you could hold your own quite well. Hang in there, Elsa, because I need you to help me keep away from the darkness."

At hearing his words, Elsa's eyes welled up with tears, and she kissed his cheek, telling him: "Then I'll hang on for you."

∫ µ ∫

Jack looked at the snow and ice in the girls' dorm.

"Jack, are you reading the snow?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, it's like reading magic for me, and it's telling me that Elsa made this in her sleep, and in a fit of fear. She also had no conscious intents on creating it. I guess she had a bad dream last night and that's what set her off.

"That's great, now will someone please get my hair out of the ice?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack asked somebody to open a window, and through his own elemental powers, he removed the ice, snow, and frost and threw it all out the window for it to melt.

"Way to go, Jack Frost." Jenny said as she looked about the room impressed.

"What did you call me?" Jack asked.

"Jack _Frost_. What? You don't like it?"

"Actually, I do, keep using it, it might spread around." Jack replied.

∫ µ ∫

"What's it like having darkness in your heart?" Elsa asked.

"I can live with it, but I've lost some patience, and I hold a lot of anger bottled up to keep away from everyone. It's not pleasant." Hiccup replied.

"You'll find a way to be rid of it, of this I'm sure; and I think I'm ready to go back to the tower." Elsa told him. Hiccup helped her to her feet and together they returned to the tower. Once there, they found that Rapunzel had been freed, and Jack approached to tell Elsa: "You're alright for now, I managed to clear out your mess this time around, but I'm not too sure about future incidents."

At hearing this, Elsa ran upstairs and dove into her trunk to pull out a pair of gloves. Looking down at them, she told herself: "I had thought that I had said 'goodbye' to these things for good."

And with that, Elsa slipped the gloves on.

Ω £ Ω

**Whoo boy, Elsa's gloves are back on, now what's going to happen?**

**Please review.**


	77. Chapter 77: Tower Incident

**Chapter LXXVII: Tower Incident**

The Gryffindors were outside with Ernest Aster for Care of Magical Creatures, this time they were studying thestrals, and their specimen was one from Kay Black's herd, as Professor Aster told his pupils. He went on to tell them about why some students couldn't see them, how useful they can be, and the fact that they ate meat.

The students were quite fascinated with them, but there was a different problem…

As Ernest Aster was giving his lecture, and awarding points to those who knew the answers to the questions he threw to the students, there was a loud 'BOOM' that sounded from the Hogwarts castle. The Gryffindors looked up and they saw that one of the towers suddenly exploded!

"Crikey! What did that?" Aster thought out loud. He quickly assigned a reading assignment and dismissed his class to go on and investigate.

Ω £ Ω

The Ravenclaws were sitting through a rather boring Divination class where they were learning to read tarot cards to their friends. Quite alarmingly, the cards depicting the devil or death turned up in each table belonging to the Furious Flurries. On the upside, they also saw cards depicting the sun and justice. Other than that the class wasn't interesting.

Hiccup, sitting across from Elsa, and she was busy shuffling her deck to prepare to lay out Hiccup's cards. Rapunzel was actually rather engrossed with the cards a Hufflepuff girl was reading her, and Vanilla and Jenny were rather preoccupied with their cards as well. It then dawned on Hiccup that Ivan and Kay were placed in Ravenclaw because they were wise enough to not take Divination.

Still, the class was dull, no matter how charming Professor Sanders was.

"Hiccup, you may want to look at these." Elsa spoke as she gestured to the three cards she set up on the table for Hiccup. Looking down, Hiccup saw the cards representing the sun, the virgin, and to ruin it all, the final card was death. So to amuse himself while Elsa was consulting her book, Hiccup told her: "I hope that what the virgin represents comes before death."

Elsa gave him a scowl so Hiccup told her: "I'm kidding mostly. Sorry, Elsa, I'm just trying to liven myself up."

"Getting back to business now, it appears we have some good things for you: the sun is upright for you, which will lead you to success, warmth, fun, or vitality, in this case it looks like it leans more towards success and fun; death is also upright, which means that it represents endings, transformation, or transitions…"

"Well I believe that I don't need a card to tell me of future transformations. I am a dragon at times." Hiccup interrupted, and for that Elsa scowled at him and said firmly: "I do not appreciate being interrupted like that. So, you may pick up that the death card is going to symbolize an ending or a transition. Hiccup, perhaps the cards are trying to tell you something about your inner darkness. Look at the virgin now, a representation of the higher powers!"

"Elsa, I'm just not in the mood for hearing a fortune." Hiccup explained.

"Fine, but yours really is a good one; but if you're not going to listen to yours, then I'd like to hear mine." She replied. Hiccup laid out her cards: an upright tower, an upright moon, and an upright hermit. The three of these would translate to: a disaster or sudden change, fear and anxiety, and soul-searching or inner guidance. Before Hiccup could read them to Elsa, the whole tower suddenly shook, and the students leapt from their tables to find out that another nearby tower had suddenly exploded!

With that said and done, Divination met an abrupt end.

Ω £ Ω

The Furious Flurries all regrouped in the Gryffindor common room.

"I can't believe that actually happened! It was awesome!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder who did it." Merida replied.

Ivan and Kay exchanged looks, and that caught Hiccup's attention. Hiccup leaned on his good leg with his arms crossed and asked them: "Ivan, Kay, did you have something to do with it?"

"Um… yeah." Ivan croaked .

"YOU SOD! We took a vow of silence!" Kay exclaimed.

"I couldn't keep it in!" Ivan told him.

"What happened up there?" Rapunzel asked.

"Aye, that was a whole tower just gone. How're ye even standin' on two feet?" Merida asked.

"It was just a failed attempt at an experiment." Kay replied dismissively.

"_Just_ a failed experiment? What the bloody hell were you doing up there? Although I have to admit that when you boys fail, you fail with style. That was the most epic fail I've ever seen." Jenny replied.

"We were making a potion, as for what it does, we'd like to keep it a secret, especially if it happens that future attempts end up just as disastrous results as they have today, if you don't mind." Ivan told them.

"Remember, we also vowed that we keep our experiments outside now." Kay told him.

"There's no doubt about that, but what the heck are we going to do now? We blew up a whole tower!"

"How did you even survive the blast?" Jack asked.

"We hit the ground running when it started smoking and bubbling violently. By the time it exploded, we were at a safe distance, but we were still running until we came here." Ivan replied with Kay nodding away.

"Well, I believe I can mend the tower with my ice powers, and Hiccup's skills in transfiguration, but you're going to have to repay us in chocolate for it." Elsa told them. Ivan and Kay nodded and said that they'll pay handsomely for their repair work. So Elsa and Hiccup left to mend the tower, and Emily asked the boys: "Did you hide any evidence that you were there?"

"Everything except the cauldron, but that blew into bits with the tower." Ivan replied.

"I really can't wait to see what you guys are working on." Vanilla stated.

Ω £ Ω

**Just a little comic relief filler here, and you can thank Vangian13 for suggesting it.**

**The problem is we can't agree on what potion Ivan and Kay were working on up there. So here's where you guys come in: What were the boys trying to come up with? Your ideas will be later be submitted in a poll for others to vote on. You are allowed to give more than one idea, but keep in mind that Ivan and Kay are the inventors of a dragon potion, so they like to go big, outlandish, and still practical.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ESPECIALLY NOW! **


	78. Chapter 78: Tusk in Dusk

**Chapter LXXVIII: Tusk in Dusk**

"Dragon Master Bludvist, how is your Bewilderbeast?" Pitch Black asked.

"He is well, and I've made him a new tusk to restore him to his full glory." Drago replied.

"Good, good, keep him well and strong, he may need to fight that other Bewilderbeast again." Pitch spoke.

"Oh it wasn't the white king who broke the Bewilderbeast's tusk." Dialga Blackheart stated. He earned a scowl from Drago, but Pitch stepped forward asking: "Oh, then how did the tusk fall from Drago's alpha?"

"One of my subjects brought it to my attention that it was the Night Fury that broke it. A real Night Fury, not one of the Chosen Ones, a real Night Fury. It's powerful plasma blasts shot the tusk off. All of this is true because my subjects would never dare to lie to their king." Dialga replied. In hearing this, Pitch turned to glare at Drago, and stooped over him to say: "You told me that your Bewilderbeast was wounded while fighting a Bewilderbeast! If a mere Night Fury can inflict _this_ damage unto your dragon, then think about the damage the Chosen Ones can bring upon us!"

"Ah, but think of the damage we can do to them if I found one to control." Drago replied. Pitch stood up straight with his eyes slightly widened, and then he told Drago: "We could use that dragon to gain the trust of the Chosen Ones, and when the time is right, we'll strike. Go now! Before I have a change of heart!"

Drago left, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Pitch looked over to Dialga and asked him: "Is there a particular reason as to why you're here?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yes, there is. That battle cost me some very loyal subjects, thanks to our friend. To make up for my losses, I wish to claim one of the friends of the Chosen Ones. Which means that I get to taste their blood and turn them." Dialga replied.

"Fine, I don't care about their friends, so go on and pick whichever one you want. Now, do me a favor, and tell Gothel to bring me my tea!" Pitch told him.

"I will, but as a vampire king, I kindly ask you to not order me around like I am some mere servant again." Dialga replied, and so he turned and left.

Ω £ Ω

Drago took his Bewilderbeast out that night to scout the Mediterranean shores and skies, for a sign of the rare Night Fury. The new tusk was holding firm as the Bewilderbeast plowed through the waves of the mighty sea. Drago wasn't surprised that the new tusk was doing so well. It was, after all, made of the strongest metal he could get his one hand on, and it was brilliantly fashioned so the point was sharper than before.

Into the darkest hours of the night they searched, until Drago finally saw something making the stars blink in the sky, and the air above them was whistling.

"Take control of it!" Drago ordered his Bewilderbeast, and the Bewilderbeast called it down.

Ω £ Ω

Now that the tower at Hogwarts was repaired, the professors had stopped looking for the culprits that blew it up in the first place, and although it was still a topic of discussion among the students, classes carried on as usual, and on this day, Hiccup met up with Ariel to go to their advanced Transfiguration lesson for the day.

"Something peculiar seems to be going on between Hans Isles and Rowan VonGrimm." Ariel stated.

"How so?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, for one thing they're hanging out together, not that there's anything wrong with that, but Rowan has also gotten more powerful or so it seems. She used to be quite clumsy when it comes to Charms, but now she's getting them right with her first tries. She's also keeping more to herself now, except for when she is with Hans."

"Perhaps she's practiced more, or Hans is giving her lessons." Hiccup suggested.

"He's also been a bit odd lately. Something's gotten into him, now he's acting like a gentleman, and I've heard his peers mention that his powers are growing stronger too. I know that our magic is supposed to grow as we go through our ears at Hogwarts, but they seem to be getting more powerful at a more alarming rate. Pretty soon, they'll be more powerful than their wands can handle." Ariel replied.

"That will be something to bring up to Kay." Hiccup replied.

"One of the girls in my dorm heard a rumor that he may've been involved with that tower incident." Ariel told him. Hiccup didn't respond to that, and headed into the classroom. On that day, Maleficent was teaching them a spell to turn a desk into a pig and back again. This one led to some rather comical results. At one point, Hiccup's desk simply turned into a wooden, but animated, pig! As for Ariel, she turned her desk into a pig with the legs of a desk. In fact, the spell took almost the whole class to perfect, but they got it down before it was over.

When class did end, Hiccup told Ariel that he'll relay this information to his friends, and wished her a good evening.

"Good evening to you too." She replied.

∫ µ ∫

"My sister is hanging out with that royal scum?" Ivan questioned Hiccup. Among them the other Ravenclaw friends were lounging about the common room.

"That's what you're worried about? I'd be more concerned with the fact that she's on the brink of needing a new wand is what Ariel's told Hiccup is accurate. If and when Rowan needs a new wand, have her look to me. She'll have to give me her old wand before I give her a new one." Kay replied.

"And what sort of wand would you give her?" Elsa asked.

"Wands are my trade, and my family's, I'll have to give her one that will answer to her just to keep our reputation." Kay replied.

"Well I'm more concerned with the fact that she's hanging out with Hans. Hiccup, did Ariel say what they were doing?" Ivan asked.

"Just that they've been hanging out. Hans has been improving his behavior, but Rowan is keeping more to herself nowadays, according to Ariel..."

"And you too, Ivan." Kay interrupted.

"Ariel says that Hans is the only person she's really talking to. Both of them are getting more powerful, so I can only assume that they're simply practicing magic together." Hiccup told Ivan. Then he looked over to Kay and asked him: "Are you still unwilling to try to read their magic for us?"

"I want to play it safe. I'll give you more lessons in reading magic if you'd like, but I'm not going to risk repeating what happened at the Yule Ball."

"Kay, this is my sister! She wouldn't hurt anybody!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Ivan, anyone can turn dark. You know what happened to me, and there's also the fact that we know that when Kay read her wand, that she has already practiced some dark magic. So Rowan slipping into darkness isn't outside the realm of possibilities." Hiccup told him. At this, Vanilla stood up and took Ivan's hand to comfort him.

"Kay, I think we can do with another lesson in reading other's magic." Rapunzel stated.

"Alright then, in that case, everyone find a place where you can relax in, clear your heads, and search for your friend's signature." Kay told them. And so the lesson began.

Ω £ Ω

_Dear Regina,_

_It's only the beginning of the year, but things are already going well for me. That book you gave me is absolutely wonderful, and I have been practicing the spells in it. Already, my power has grown so much that I will soon surpass my brother, and the more I learn from that book, the more I realize that I've been living under his shadow for too long. Do not get me wrong, I love my brother, but he can be a bit of a coward, and my bravery must be commended for once. Good grief, by brother would scream bloody murder if he saw a spider in his room, whereas I will quickly squash the thing with the first object I can get my hands on._

_At the rate my power is growing, I will have to get myself a new wand. The one I have is quite lovely, but I hear that wands of elder are known for being superior in their power. Or perhaps something made of blackwood, that would be nice._

_I am a bit worried about my brother now, he seems to think that something is going on with me, and if he brings Kay in on this, I am sure that he'll start raising suspicions with the crowd they hang out with. Kay is such a snoop, always reading into other's magic, what business is other's magic of his anyway apart from the fact that he makes wands? Well, thanks to your book, I'll know when he's prying into my magic, and if he does, I'll make him pay for being a snoop. Magic is like a diary; it shouldn't be read by anyone other than the owner._

_I've recently become mates with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. At first he was a bit of a jerk, but now he seems to be taking more after his brother, Gregor, he's becoming a gentleman. I like it, and with him, he shares how he feels that he's being overlooked too with his older brothers, and we practice magic from your book together, I hope you don't mind if I share it with him._

_Hope to hear back from you!_

_Rowan_

Ω £ Ω

A dragon descended before Drago, and his cruel eyes lit up in a foul pleasure, as the dragon that descended was indeed a Night Fury. A Night Fury with brilliant obsidian scales and eyes the color of an early morning sky, just before the sun was rising, the kind of light where you see the world in a beautiful hue of blue.

"Tell this dragon to follow us, we're heading back to Transylvania." Drago told the Bewilderbeast.

∫ µ ∫

Pitch was impressed that Drago was back so soon. From the way the dragon held itself, and based off of the physique he noted when he fought Hiccup, Pitch determined that this dragon was female. She had a longer neck and ears, her body was more slender, and her legs were more delicate than the Night Fury Hiccup could turn into.

"She ought to be the crown jewel in our army, Drago. Be sure that you train her well, and at my word, you will send her to Hogwarts to befriend the Chosen Ones. I'm sure that they will provide her with a name." Pitch stated.

"I'll get right on that then." Drago replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, I'm still taking suggestions as to what sort of potion Ivan and Kay are making, especially now that I've decided that I want it to focus more on something that can be used on vampires and werewolves, or that general area.**

**So, let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	79. Chapter 79: Brave Frost

**Chapter LXXIX: Brave Frost**

Now in early October; it was the first Quidditch match of the season. This time, Gryffindor was going up against Slytherin. Jack and Merida were quite excited for this match, and Merida was a bit glad that she wasn't going up against Hiccup. Not only was he as good of a Quidditch player as she was, she also didn't want to go up against a Seeker who was infected with darkness, as she was sure that it would make Hiccup a more aggressive opponent.

Merida stood beside Jack, and he was holding his beloved crooked broom, as he was eagerly waiting to start playing.

Soon enough, the players were released and they took flight ever so gracefully as bright red streaks. Aside from riding Braveheart and firing arrows whilst riding Angus, flying on a broomstick was one time Merida felt that she was truly free; but now wasn't the time for freedom. It was time to get angry and grab a tiny golden ball. Merida glared at the Slytherin Seeker with daggers in her eyes.

Hovering below Merida was Jack, poised and ready to snatch the Quaffle the moment it was released.

When the Quaffle was released into the air, the game began as Jack snatched it and bee-lined for the Slytherin's goal post, his broom flying faster than it had ever gone before, even his teammates couldn't keep up with him! As he was drawing nearer to the Slytherin goal posts, he ducked an incoming Bludger without breaking his stride, and made the first goal!

"Jack, that was amazing!" A fellow Gryffindor Chaser told him.

In the meantime, Merida circled the pitch like a vulture searching for the Snitch, and keeping an eye on the Slytherin seeker as she did. As soon as the Slytherin Seeker took a dive for the Snitch, she would be sure to be right on his tail to get it.

During the match, the Slytherin team managed two goals of their own, but a Gryffindor Beater managed to launch a Bludger through the goal post earning ecstatic screams from their house. Merida could actually pick out a scream coming from Ally, but there was no time for distractions, she had to focus on finding that Snitch!

Down below, Jack had a hold of the Quaffle again, and this time two Slytherin chasers flanked him and steered him so he was heading straight for the stands! When they got too close, the Slytherin Chasers split and Jack had just enough time to turn his broom 180º and the base of his broom struck the stands, and broke all the twigs of the tail off! Now all jack had was a crooked broom handle that looked more like a staff now! Still, he was holding the Quaffle, and he was still flying, so Jack flew to the goal post and scored once again.

The Slytherin team was not happy with this, and they wanted to get back at Gryffindor with vengeance, but that was when Merida caught sight of a glittering bit of gold and dove into action, in search of the Snitch. Behind her the Slytherin seeker pursued, and to make matters worse, a Bludger struck Merida in the leg at her ankle, tears of pain nearly blinded her, but she kept pushing forward, gaining on the Snitch.

At the same time, Jack had stolen the Quaffle from a Slytherin, and started making his way to the opposite end of the field.

Merida turned herself upside-down in order to reach for the Snitch better, but at the same time, Jack was flying straight towards her with the Quaffle.

The resulting crash ended up with both players crashing onto the ground, with Merida laying awkwardly on top of Jack, and from the stands, they could hear laughter from the audience. It was the kind of laughter that just sort of slipped through when someone was unsure whether to really laugh or cringe. Even Merida chuckled a bit despite that her ankle was in agonizing pain for the moment. Still, she found the strength to get onto her good foot and help Jack back up onto his feet as she held the snitch up in the air, and earning the cheers from her supporters before being escorted to the infirmary while she was leaning on Jack with an arm slung over his shoulders.

Now that she was in bed, with her ankle bandaged, Jack still stayed with her to keep her company. Their teammates stopped by to congratulate her on her catch, but they didn't stay for long before leaving again. Alone again, Jack looked to Merida and told her: "It really must've been an impressive catch, and I'm sorry for crashing into you."

"It's not a big deal, Jack, at least we ended wit' a 'BANG'." Merida replied.

Soon the door opened to reveal Hiccup holding three roses and three daffodils, which he had conjured with the 'Orchideous' spell. Without a word, Hiccup strode over to Merida's bedside and stuck them in a vase. Being his fiancé, Hiccup felt compelled o kiss her on the forehead, but after following through with that action, the both of them felt awkward about it. As if Hiccup wanted to kiss another girl, and Merida wanted to be kissed by another guy. At any rate, Merida looked to Hiccup and told him: "Yer such a charmer, thank ye for the flowers."

Hiccup looked to her and smiled, and then he took note that Merida had wounded her left foot, and said with a light chuckle: "Had you gotten your foot amputated, we could've matched. Well, I wish you a speedy healing."

"Aye, I suppose we would've matched if I'd gone that way, but I'm rather attached to that foot, an' it's only a sprain." Merida replied, and then she returned Hiccup's kiss by giving him a peck on the cheek, but try as she might, it felt awkward all the same to both of them. Internally, Hiccup blamed it on the blackness in his heart, but he did pause to think that perhaps he simply didn't have much in the way of romantic feelings for Merida and he left her with Jack, giving him an appreciative nod for looking after her. As for Merida, she decided that she wasn't in the mood for romance at the present time.

"Well, apart from the sprang, you've got a clean bill of health, and you've got your crutches, do you think you can handle a hobble back to Gryffindor tower?" Jack asked.

"Aye, I'd like to get out of this bed." Merida replied, and then she threw an arm around him and they hobbled back to the tower.

Ω £ Ω

**I'm curious, what would you guys like to see in future chapters? Anything regarding something involving: Hiccup's darkness, Rowan's relationship with Regina, Kay and Ivan's potion experiments, and the villain's side are what I'm most interested in hearing. I will also take suggestions for the new Night Fury's name.**

**Please review. **


	80. Chapter 80: Rowan

**Chapter LXXX: Rowan**

_Dear Regina_

_The time has come, and I am in need of a new wand. Diagon Alley is out of my reach, so I'll have to rely on the snooping Kay to find me a new wand. I don't like the idea of having to get a wand from him, but it is necessary. That thestral-breeding creep better hold up his family's reputation and give me a good wand._

_On a side note, we recently had a Quidditch match where Gryffindor beat Slytherin; yeah, Princess Merida is a pretty good Seeker, as much as it pains me to admit since she's one of my brother's friends. However she did end the match quite amusingly by colliding into 'Jack Frost' (as he likes to be called now). The two of them ended up landing on top of each other, and even Merida thought that the incident was funny._

_Well, here goes nothing, I better get my new wand. I'll let you in on the details when I get it. Oh, and if Kay tries to read into me, he will be sorry._

_Rowan._

Ω £ Ω

Rowan stepped inside Ravenclaw Tower with Ivan at her side, and her brother showed her to Kay.

"So, you've outgrown your wand, Rowan. It happens to the best of us." Kay told her with a cheeky smile. He closed his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and extended a hand out to Rowan telling her: "I'll need your wand so I can get an idea as to what I should look for in your new wand."

Rowan gave him a slight glare, and handed Kay her wand.

"Just as I remember it, Hawthorn, thirteen-and-a-half inches, with a hippogriff talon." Kay spoke as he looked at Rowan's wand. He then picked up a carrying case sitting beside his chair and opened it up to reveal his collection of wands, and he pulled out a sleek black wand with a carving of a snake's skull at the base, and the etchings in it made it look like the bones of a snake.

"Try this, it's rowan wood, fourteen inches, with a basilisk fang core."

Rowan gave it a wave but that wand didn't respond to her. Kay promptly took it away, and handed her another one.

"This one was carved by my grandfather. Blackwood, thirteen-and-a-half inches, and a hair from a fearsome acromantula." Kay replied. He briefly explained that the creature he mentioned was a colossal spider that was large enough to eat cows if it wanted to. Rapunzel shuddered at its description. Again, this wand didn't respond to her.

Kay kept pressing on, giving her wand after wand, until Kay handed Rowan a wand carved from a bright red wood. It had a black embossed branch of an apple tree, and the base was caved to make the wand look elegant. This was the wand that finally responded to Rowan.

"Expecto Patronum!" Rowan incanted, and from the tip of the wand leapt a figure of a condor.

"Thank you, Kay." Rowan stated, devoid of emotion.

"Don't thank me yet, there is a fee." Kay replied. Rowan dug into her pockets and pulled out a handful of coins for him, and left after paying.

When Rowan was gone, Ivan asked: "So, what's the verdict on Rowan?"

Kay collapsed back in his chair, rubbed his temples, and spoke: "Bloodwood, thirteen-and-a-half inches, basilisk fang core. I carved that wand to pick out a dark witch or wizard. The basilisk is a monstrous snake that likes to dwell in dark and damp areas, their fangs are highly poisonous, looking them in the eye will instantly kill you, and looking at its face indirectly would petrify you."

"So how did you get the fangs?" Vanilla asked.

"I borrowed a phoenix we raised for the feathers and healing properties of its tears. After tracking the basilisk, I sent the bird in to blind it, so I could look at it, and using a combination of magic and wit, I beheaded the beast. I plucked its every fang, extracted blood, venom, and scales for study, and experimented with cores for wands. The finished wands with the fangs respond best to dark magic. Now, my bloodwood wand has responded to Rowan. I'm sorry, Ivan, but Rowan has darkened herself." Kay replied.

In his disbelief, Ivan took Rowan's old hawthorn wand and read it, only to have it discharge a bolt of magic in him! Scars now marred his body; he fell to the floor unconscious, blood spilled from his mouth, and his friends stirred up in a panic before they had the sense to drag him to the infirmary, with Rapunzel singing her song to Ivan, but it only slowed the bleeding.

On the way to the infirmary, the Furious Flurries decided that they wouldn't tell the nurses what really happened on the account that Rowan would be left to join their foes, but they had to come up with something.

_Ω £ Ω_

_Dear Regina,_

_I've received my new wand, and it is made of bloodwood. It is a peculiar wood as it is as red as the apples we've shared, but it responds well to me, and true to the Black reputation, it is very powerful. I've also taken the liberty of reading it, as the creep once taught me how to do, and I've discovered that the core is a fang from a basilisk. How he managed to get it is beyond me._

_I was a bit disappointed that Kay didn't try reading my magic, or my wand. I would've put him in the hospital for a week! Oh well, perhaps I'll get the best of him and my brother soon enough._

_Rowan_

Ω £ Ω

As Rowan sent the owl, Professor Patin, the Charms teacher and the head of Slytherin house, entered the common room and she was quite frantic as she told Rowan: "Ms. VonGrimm, you brother is in the infirmary!"

"What? How did that happen?" Rowan asked.

"His friends say that he was attacked, but they didn't say by what. You better go to him now." Professor Patin replied. Rowan leapt to her feet and ran to the infirmary.

Despite her growing distaste for her brother, she ran to the infirmary with a sense of panic. He was a member of her family after all.  
When she arrived at the infirmary, she found Hiccup and Kay standing by his bedside. When Rowan finally reached Ivan she found out exactly how Ivan ended up in this position. Ivan read her old hawthorn wand, which discharged the curse she had gotten from the book Regina gave her, and now he was in critical condition. She was greatly upset about this, but it was mainly because Ivan wasn't her target.

Looking at the bed itself, she saw that Ivan's blood had spread onto his pillow and the sheets. The damage her curse had done to him was quite extensive, and what was worse is that she was to blame for it all. If Hiccup and Kay blabbed that it was her wand that did this, she would surly be expelled. She had to think of something and quick. Hold on… Hiccup! And the scars looked as if they could've been made by dragon claws!

Rowan looked up and screamed to Hiccup: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?"

Suddenly the nurses swarmed Rowan, and started to pull her away from the scene, but Rowan continued screaming: "THE SCARS ARE FROM DRAGON CLAWS! THE VIKING IS A DRAGON! HE DID IT! HE DID IT! I SEE DARKNESS IN HIM! I SEE DARKNESS IN HIS HEART!"

"You think _I _did this! Ivan is my friend! I would _never _hurt him!" Hiccup snarled with his eyes revealing the draconic nature within him. Rowan broke free from the nurses' grips and drew her wand and pointed it at Hiccup, and Hiccup drew his in response. The nurses grabbed Rowan again and she shouted to Hiccup: "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR TREACHERY!"

Hiccup's anger at Rowan, for what she had done, started to cause his navy scales to start spreading across his skin, and the blackness in his heart grew some more in size as he pictured how he'd like to turn into a dragon and make Rowan pay for attacking his friend.

"Hiccup?" Kay spoke cautiously. Hiccup calmed himself, causing his scales to disappear and his eyes return t their human state, and he turned to face Kay.

"We know the truth about her now, and we will stop her before she hurts anyone else, but only she can bring herself out of the darkness." Kay replied.

"She must be punished." Hiccup growled. At this, Kay left.

∫ µ ∫

A few minutes later, Maleficent entered the infirmary, and spoke: "Hiccup, will you follow me please?"

Hiccup followed Maleficent to her office and sat down in front of her desk, at her side was Headmaster Lunar, and Maleficent told Hiccup: "We need to ask you a few questions about what happened to Mr. VonGrimm. His sister seemed quite convinced that you were the one that attacked him."

Hiccup knew that he should just tell them outright what really happened, but the reason that he didn't is so that way Rowan would have to stay at Hogwarts, and wouldn't fall into a bad crowd, Pitch Black's crowd to be precise.

"Hiccup, will you tell us what happened?" Maleficent asked.

"We believe that he was cursed, as we found him on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Rapunzel did what she could to heal him, but it didn't do much." Hiccup replied.

"Was he accusation of your blackness true?" Lunar asked.

"Pitch Black infected me with it when I fought him after the Triwizard cup sent me to him. There's not much I can do about it, and I've been trying to get rid of it." Hiccup replied.

"Alright, we don't think you hurt Ivan, but I do need to ask you what you've been doing to help get rid of this blackness." Lunar told him.

"I've been trying to stay close to my friends, and keep from shutting them out, and I've been trying to be there for them when times were rough. I'm just not getting anywhere." He told them.

"No one can tell you how to pull out of the darkness, but you're doing well to stick close to those you care about." Maleficent replied. With that she dismissed Hiccup.

Ω £ Ω

Back in the Slytherin common room, Rowan was quick to tell her peers of how she suspected Hiccup of attacking her brother, and for the next couple of days, she brought her peers in to show them what had happened to Ivan, and made damn sure that they saw the scars that held a resemblance to dragon claws. She even brought in Ariel to show her. Also, she wrote Regina another letter:

_Dear Regina,_

_It appears that I had a use for that curse after all. Unfortunately, I attacked the wrong guy, and that would be my brother. So far his friends haven't said anything that suggested that I was the culprit, so I pinned the blame on this Viking named Hiccup. There is a level of darkness in his heart, I could smell, and it smelled like apples and pinecones. I'll bet he'll spread some real terror if the darkness overtook him._

_Rowan._

Ω £ Ω

At the same time, in Transylvania, the Night Fury was ready, and Pitch gave the order to Drago to send her away.

Ω £ Ω

**So, do any of you have an idea as to what I should do to make Hiccup slip into darkness?**  
**Please, let me know if you do with a review.**


	81. Chapter 81: New Arrival

**Chapter LXXXI: New Arrival**

Elsa, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack, Merida, Ally, and Emily were grouped in the forest to practice fighting techniques. Professor Dmitri Northland spent the previous lesson teaching them standard defenses should they ever be attacked, now they were practicing other fighting skills, except for Hiccup, he was hanging from a tree branch by his tail, the reason being that he had already faced Pitch Black, he was already skilled in archery and fencing, he was also a brilliant spell caster, and he preferred fighting as a dragon. So he hung from his branch and kept an eye out for anything to suggest that their training was getting too rough.

In a tree next to Hiccup, Toothless was hanging in a similar fashion, but he was actually sleeping for the time being.

Looking about the training field, Hiccup noted that Ally's practice in attack and defenses were about as savage as those practiced on Berk. Her attacks were fierce and powerful, and her defenses were swift, and they made him think of Astrid on Berk. Hiccup used to fancy Astrid, but now he was in the company of his friends, and betrothed, he had since moved on from his crush, but to see Ally fight like a Viking brought a light smile to Hiccup's face.

Elsa had reluctantly removed her gloves to practice defending herself with her ice powers, whilst Merida fired soft-tipped arrows at her. With mere flicks of her wrists, Elsa conjured up pillars of ice to capture or block Merida's arrows, and she even used them to shield any spell that her friends tried to throw at her.

In her growing confidence in being able to defend herself, Elsa's happiness summoned a lovely flurry of snow. It was that magical snow from the first snowfall of winter, it was the purest white, the snowflakes were big, but light, and the piles that would be made by it would be big, fluffy, and flawless!

Then, Elsa realized what she was doing and dove for her gloves, and held her hands close to her chest, but to cheer her up, Jack also conjured up some snow, and Hiccup dropped from his branch to frolic in a pile of snow Elsa had created by accident. The friends couldn't help but to laugh at how silly Hiccup looked as he rolled about trying to amuse Elsa, he even used his tail to throw some snow at Toothless, and struck him in the head with it. The Night Fury woke with a start and he pounced on Hiccup to engage play fight with him.

Defensive practice resumed when Hiccup and Toothless took their action to the skies, leaving Valhalla and Braveheart to keep an eye on the ground.

During this practice as Jack stepped up against Emily, it turned out that, as proper and law-abiding as she was, Emily was not to be trifled with. When practicing spell-casting with Jack, she was lightning-quick to defend herself, and just as quick to counter-attack. The result of this had taken Ally by surprise, she and Emily loved each other as if they were close sisters, but where Ally was a wild and free spirit, Emily was calm and orderly, some would say that she was more fit to be a princess than Merida, and there Emily was, releasing her inner-warrior.

"Ok, who are you, and what have you done to Emily Gawain?" Ally asked.

"What, I can't have an edge?" Emily questioned.

There wasn't time to answer this, because at a distance away from where they were training, a _huge_ explosion sounded and looking above the treetops, they saw a plume of golden and sparkling smoke. From above, Hiccup and Toothless stopped their game, and the others climbed aboard Braveheart and Valhalla's backs to fly over to the scene. Only Toothless stayed behind.

When they reached the scene they found a cauldron, and Ivan and Kay trying to get back on their feet while being covered in golden soot and glitter. Ivan's hair was standing on its ends and Kay had gone quite pale underneath his coat of soot, and the few thestrals he had brought to the school were rearing up and whinnying from being spooked by the blast.

"Can't you two make a potion without disastrous effects for once?" Rapunzel asked while the boys brushed themselves off.

"At least we didn't blow up the school again." Ivan replied. He was healthy again, but the curse from Rowan's wand had caused him to lose a significant amount of weight. It came to the point where if his shirt were removed, he would almost be mistaken for a skeleton. Because of this, his friends were making sure that he was regularly stuffing his face with cakes and biscuits made by Rapunzel, as well as piling his plate high with food so he could pack on the pounds. In the meantime, Kay was busy hacking out the soot he breathed in.

"What is it ye jackanapes are workin' on anyway?" Merida asked.

"We'll let you know when we've figured it out ourselves." Ivan replied.

At this time, Jenny Granger had reached the area to check and see what happened. Upon seeing Kay and Ivan, she put her hands on her hips and asked Kay: "Why is it that you can't read what's going to happen before disaster strikes?"

"I'm at my best with wands and the magic in the air. _Potions_ can get unpredictable with me!" Kay exclaimed.

"Jenny, I thought you were with Vanilla." Rapunzel stated.

"I was, but it's a bit hard to study with these imps trying to blow up half of the forest; and I'll have them know that as a wolf I see this place as a home away from home, sometimes even more so than Hogwarts!" Jenny replied. Kay and Ivan held their heads down in shame and apologized to Jenny. They weren't too sure why they were apologizing, it wasn't like Jenny owned the forest.

Kay then preoccupied himself by calming his thestrals down. As the others were watching him, Elsa absent-mindedly started scratching the area behind Hiccup's scaly ears, and he let out a purr, and Merida had unknowingly taken Jack's hand, only to retract her hold when she realized what she had done.

A moment later, they heard the distinct vocalizations of a Night Fury, Toothless to be precise, and out of concern for his friend, Hiccup suddenly took flight with the others following behind him. Hiccup was in a panic but he soon found himself standing in amazement as he found Toothless playing with a _second Night Fury_!

In his stupor, Hiccup morphed back into his human form and stepped towards Toothless.

"Hiccup, look, another Night Fury! A female one at that too!" Toothless told him with excitement. Hiccup took a gander at the new dragon as his friends gathered in a group behind him. Her scales were blacker and shinier than obsidian, and she had eyes like a clear blue, early morning, sky. Her frame was more delicate than Toothless', and she was beautiful! As he looked at her, Hiccup instantly came up with a name for her:

"Silfrmáni…" Hiccup spoke.

"What did you say, Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"Silfrmáni, that's going to be her name. It means 'silver moon' in Norse." He replied.

"Who are you to give me a name?" Silfrmáni asked him. Hiccup met her eyes, and then he revealed his own draconic nature by transforming his own and then turned them back to human eyes again. Silfrmáni stared at him without an idea of how to respond to this, and she had failed to notice that he was a Night Fury before he turned back into a human again.

"I am one of you." Hiccup told her.

Pretty soon, Valhalla and Braveheart summoned up the courage to greet the new Night Fury, and Hiccup and Toothless assured her that these dragons, and the people Hiccup kept in his company could be trusted, and soon enough they all gained her trust as they were growing in trust in Silfrmáni.

Ω £ Ω

_Dear Sir Rexor Pitch,_

_I was out in the forest today when I spotted, as you had promised, a lovely black Night Fury with blue eyes. Of course, I couldn't get close to her on the account that there were other dragons staying close to her, but I didn't hesitate to show her to my friend, Rowan VonGrimm._

_Rowan was quite intrigued with this dragon, but she didn't approach her, but apparently the Viking, Hiccup Haddock, has already given her a name. I know very little Norse, but I am to understand that the name translates to 'silver moon', I was a bit surprised to hear that it was he who came up with the name, because it has been brought to my attention that the dragon he befriended is named 'Toothless'._

_On a side note, my brother, Gregor, is getting annoyingly suspicious that my power is increasing, but now that I am practicing being a gentleman, he's decided that he's not going to interfere with my studies. However, it doesn't keep him from asking what I am working on, especially when I'm with Rowan._

_Rowan's powers have grown so much during the limited time we've been in school, that it came to the point where she had to go get a new wand. Apparently this lead to her cursing her brother when her target was a friend of his._

_I promise that I will look after this new dragon for you and I'll let you know when it would be a good time to call her back. However, I must tell you that Rowan has seen darkness spreading through the heart of the Viking._

_I thought you'd want to know._

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. _

Ω £ Ω

**Special thanks to the user: Astrid of Berk for suggesting Silfrmáni as the winning name for the new Night Fury. See, I take your suggestions into account!**

**Please review.**


	82. Chapter 82: Hearts

**Chapter LXXXII: Hearts**

**I think I've beaten around this bush long enough…**

Ariel approached Hiccup one morning during breakfast and bluntly told him: "Rowan has been spreading the word that your heart is blackening."

With irritation, Hiccup asked her: "Not to be rude, but what business is it of yours on what color my heart is?"

"Well, we do share a class together." Ariel replied. Hiccup then softened his gaze on Ariel and told her: "I promise that I will never intentionally hurt a friend."

Ariel then moved on to Ivan and told him: "Gregor and I have been keeping close eyes on Rowan and Hans."

"I know she's slipping into darkness." Ivan told her.

"It's worse than that, she _has_ slipped into darkness." Kay interjected.

"Shut your damn face, you sod!" Ivan snapped. He immediately earned shocked looks from his surrounding friends; even Kay was quite taken aback. Ivan then took a deep breath and spoke: "Knowing what Rowan's done is a bit rough on me, alright. I've known her for longer than I can remember, and now she's gone and stabbed me in the back! I just can't believe it!"

Ivan then returned his attention to his massive plate of eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy, and fruit salad with a glass of milk. Even as he worked his fork and knife people would notice the skeletal state of his hands. Rapunzel had also promised him an assortment of muffins by the end of the day, along with her healing song. Rapunzel's singing did help keep him from losing weight in his sleep, but Ivan still had to do his part in regaining his weight.

Kay looked over to Jenny and noted that she was eating a very unusual breakfast. On her plate there were fried fish fingers, berries, a banana, a small dish of custard, and some eggs. She wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing and ended up dipping a fish finger into the custard and ate it without as much as a grimace on her face! In fact she ended up liking it and began laughing at herself before taking another bite of the fish custard!

"You prefer _that_ over pears?" Vanilla asked teasingly.

"Try some, it's not bad! It's like taking a big spoonful of custard and then taking a bite of fish!" Jenny replied.

"I think I'll pass." Vanilla replied. Kay was laughing along with Jenny and boldly tried the fish custard himself.

Ω £ Ω

During the day, Hiccup couldn't help but notice the way Hans was studying during Herbology with Professor Anton. It wasn't either Hiccup or Hans's strongest class, but the fact that Hans was not only being well mannered, but he was also doing quite well in the class.

A boiling hatred for Hans rose up in Hiccup, but to prevent his heart for darkening even further he pulled a small pouch from his robes and gave it a sniff. Inside the pouch was a pinch of dragon nip. It was just enough to make him feel calm without any of the other effects. Hiccup knew that it wouldn't bring light to his heart, but it helped to put him at ease, and he was also standing between Elsa and Rapunzel.

Ω £ Ω

When the day was coming to a close, Jenny entered the common room looking quite frantic.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" Rapunzel asked.

"My homework, I'm swamped in it, and I've got full moons for the next three nights!" She exclaimed.

"Forgive me, but I thought Hogwarts gave special extensions to werewolves." Rapunzel stated.

"We do, since it's not our fault we can't be human during this time period. However, I really want to get a jump start on it." Jenny replied.

"So why don't you find someone to switch magic with?" Vanilla asked.

"Who is going to switch magic with me?" Jenny asked. From behind her, Kay packed up his books and parchment and told Jenny: "I'll switch magic with you. I've got the worst of my assignment out of the way."

"But…"

"I don't mind, and I'm not afraid, it's only for a night, right? I'll take the first and third moon if you need me to." Kay spoke. Jenny agreed and they drew their wands and incanted: "_Magia Expulerunt, Magia Alternis._"

Kay then ran his things to his trunk and set off to the forest.

∫ µ ∫

Things were going well for the moments to come, but then Hiccup entered the common room and suddenly asked: "Where's Elsa?"

His friends looked about the room, when Vanilla said: "Shoot, I think she went out to the forest to spend some time with Valhalla!"

In an instant, Hiccup ran for the doors.

Ω £ Ω

Elsa was indeed in the forest with the dragons, she was feeding fish to them, which she caught from the lake using her ice powers. She was having fun tossing fish to Silfrmáni, Braveheart, Toothless, and Valhalla, when she heard a twig snap from behind her back, turning around, she was quite startled to find Prince Hans and Rowan VonGrimm standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them. She quickly checked her hands to make sure that she was wearing her gloves.

"We saw you walking out here all alone, and thought that you might benefit from having some company." Hans stated.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm quite happy being alone." Elsa replied. She noticed a red parrot circle over them and then fly back to the castle. One of her friends must've sent Iago out to send a message or something to her, but he was quick to notice Rowan and Hans, and Merida was sure to have told him about their growing suspicions of them.

Elsa then started heading back to the castle to chase after Iago, but then Rowan cast a leg-locker curse on her and Elsa fell flat on her face, and Hans and Rowan advanced on her.

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup paused when he nearly ran into Merida with Iago perched on her shoulder.

"Merida, I need to send Iago out to the forest." Hiccup told her.

"Hey, I've got a tongue and a beak to speak with, and what do you need me to do in the forest anyway?" Iago replied.

"Elsa's out there, there's a full moon rising, and Jenny isn't going to be the werewolf tonight." Hiccup told him.

"Go Iago, go on and check up on her." Merida told him.

"What's in it for me then?" Iago asked her.

"Ye know, Iago, yer goin' to have to do things ye don' get things in return for." Merida replied and she sent him off, and Hiccup set off to start heading to the forest on foot.

∫ µ ∫

Just as Hiccup got outside the castle, Iago swooped down to Hiccup and told him: "Elsa's with the dragons, but that chump, Hans Isles, and that dame, Rowan VonGrimm, are with her too."

Hiccup's eyes went wide, and he started a mad sprint to the forest, morphing into his dragon form and falling his prosthetic on the way there, he also took note that the moon would soon be rising, and that would mean that Elsa now had a werewolf to worry about soon. At the same time, Iago returned to Merida, and brought her the same news, only adding that Hiccup was going to Elsa's aid.

Ω £ Ω

"Look at her, a prissy little princess with abnormal powers that she can't even control." Rowan spoke. From behind her the dragons were roaring and moved to attack her, but with a few quick spells, Hans froze them where they stood

"She has to wear gloves to contain them… Oh that's so sad." Rowan spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked her as she was trying to reach for her wand.

"We've been standing in the shadows of our siblings for too long. It is time that we step out of them, and into our rightful spotlights, where everyone will bow before our power." Rowan told her.

Within her robes, Elsa grasped her wand as Hans pulled out a vile of black sand.

"Our boss has asked us to give this to you a while back. Oh don't worry, it won't hurt you, but it will make you hurt those pathetic friends of yours." He told her. He uncorked the vile, and then spoke: "It will blacken your heart once it touches you."

Without a moment to lose, Elsa drew out her wand, but Rowan was quicker than she was and knocked it out of her hand with a quick jinx. Hans was now threatening to pour the contents of the vile onto Elsa, and she was now prepared to use her elemental powers, but there was the sudden eruption of a most ferocious roar that was unmistakably that of a Night Fury, and the creature was quick to start firing projectiles at Rowan and Hans.

There was no doubt about it, it was Hiccup.

Ω £ Ω

When Hiccup saw Hans threatening a helpless Elsa, and the dragons frozen, he was boiling with hatred and vengeance. It induced such a rage within him that his heart had blackened completely now, as he pounced into his attack, and began firing his plasma bolts at them.

Hans and Rowan retaliated by throwing jinxes at Hiccup, but he was too fast for the spells to hit him, and with a well-aimed plasma bolt, he knocked both Rowan and Hans off their feet, and he then pinned them to the ground, prepared to tear off one of their limbs. He may only have three legs, but a Night Fury in his state is an almost impossible foe to beat.

Elsa hurried over to her wand and removed the leg-locker curse, and was quick to conjure up a large snowball that, when thrown, knocked Hiccup off of his legs, off Rowan and Hans, and the two young villains ran for safety.

Hiccup then emerged from the pile of snow, and roared furiously…

… At Elsa.

In a panic, Elsa quickly created a great cage of ice around Hiccup, something strong enough to contain him and his plasma bolts, and without taking her eyes off of Hiccup, Elsa freed the dragons from the hold Hans put on them. When they were freed, Elsa heard the sounds of multiple approaching foots, and she turned to find her friends, except for Kay.

Elsa met their eyes with tears in her own, and shifted her attention to the startled stares of her friends, to the glaring Night Fury eyes of the caged Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Iago fluttered off of Merida's shoulder and took a gander at Hiccup, and then flew back over to Merida and said: "Those are the eyes of a dragon with a black heart if I've ever seen one."

Hiccup had now started pacing in his cage, when his eyes locked on an object that Jack was holding. It was his false leg. He then met Jack's eyes and settled into a crouch, allowing his body to shift back into a human. At first look, Hiccup looked like his normal human self, but upon closer inspection, his friends took note of the light that his eyes held. They used to be the eyes of a kind, peaceful, patient, caring, creative, and curious soul; but now they were cold, vengeful, hating, tactical, and starving to see the blood of his enemies. The only good to be seen in them were his creativity, a shard of care, and they were protective.

"Jack, I wish to have my leg back." Hiccup spoke, his voice as cold as the bars of his cage of ice, and he held out an arm though the bars.

Merida and Ally pushed Jack forward, and he gingerly stepped towards the cage, placing the false leg into Hiccup's open hand. He took it gently, and brought it inside his bars. He didn't put the leg on right away, but he did stand up on his one foot and turned to Elsa and asked her: "Why did you let them get away, Elsa? I had them!"

"I refused to allow you to become a killer." She replied.

"They hurt you! They deserved to be punished!" Hiccup snarled with enough aggression to make his friends take a half step back away from his cage of ice.

"I agree, but I refuse to be friends with a cold-blooded killer!" Elsa snapped while holding her head with the pride of the queen she was destined to become, and then she turned away, the words: _'conceal, don't feel, don't let it show'_ echoing through her mind as she walked away with the grace and poise of her mother.

"Elsa!" Hiccup called out, reaching through the bars of his cage, but Elsa didn't break her stride. Her face was void of any emotion. Like her elemental powers, she had turned her heart cold as she made her way out of the castle, and one-by-one, the others followed after her when she was gone; leaving Hiccup inside his cage of ice, unable to free himself, and since he had taken off the Dragonstone, and left it in his trunk for the day, he had very little command over the dragons to break him free. In fact, they too had left him alone for the night.

Ω £ Ω

Rowan and Hans had retreated to the Owlery, where Regina Bathory apperated inside. She looked down at the two teens and told them: "You young fools, I'll have to modify their memories for this!"

"The Viking has blackened his heart completely now." Hans told her.

"Yes, I know, and it is the only reason we're not as angry as we should be at the two of you." Regina replied.

"So, how are you going to modify their memories?" Rowan asked.

"Instead of facing you, I'll have them believe that the snow princess was attacked by nightmares rather than you, but I'll leave the truth to the Viking. His anger at you would keep him in darkness, an so long as he is in darkness, he is not a threat to our cause." Regina replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Gregor had heard every word of this conversation. He was innocently trying to send out a letter to his parents, but after hearing this, he changed his mind and retreated for the castle.

Ω £ Ω

After clearing the forest, Elsa ran all the way up to her bed in Ravenclaw tower, and she threw herself over the mattress, and began crying into her pillow. Her sorrows caused flurries of snow to fall around her.

About fifteen minutes later, Rapunzel, Vanilla, and Jenny entered the room. Seeing their friend in tears, Rapunzel knelt beside Elsa's bed and put an arm over her, when Elsa lifted her head and said: "He's gone dark because he protected me."

"Elsa, it wasn't your fault that Rowan and Hans attacked you." Rapunzel told her.

"No, but I should've done more to protect myself from them." She replied; her powers now started making the windows frost over.

"Get some rest, Elsa, we'll find a way to help Hiccup." Rapunzel told her.

Ω £ Ω

During the night, Regina paid her visits to the Furious Flurries in their beds and modified their memories before making her retreat back to Beauxbatons.

Rowan and Hans made it back to their dorms and had a restful night.

Now in the forest, in the cage of ice, Hiccup sat alone with nothing but a black heart and a false leg. The last sound he heard before falling asleep, was a long, mournful howl of a werewolf in the distance.

Ω £ Ω

**I hope that this chapter is everything you guys have been asking for.**

**Please review.**


	83. Chapter 83: Trust in Silfrmáni

**Chapter LXXXIII: Trust in Silfrmáni **

Kay woke up the next morning under a bush with a slight headache, wearing torn clothes. He whistled into the wind and a thestral trotted over to him, and knelt down to allow Kay onto his back.

As Kay rode his thestral, he came upon the cage of ice and found Hiccup wedged into a corner of it, and his false leg laying in the middle of the cage. Hiccup raised his head and met Kay's eyes upon hearing the trotting hooves of the thestral. The thestral itself had also met Hiccup's eyes and gave a musical whinny and stroked its wings.

"Calm yourself, he can't hurt you." Kay told the thestral. He dismounted, and boldly approached the cage, looking at Hiccup in the eyes.

"You look terrible." Hiccup told Kay.

"I had a rough night, and I could say the same thing about you. Even a fool can see that your heart is black." He replied. Then he asked: "So, what finally turned you to the dark side?"

"Hans and Rowan were attacking Elsa, I went into a rage, and moved in to protect her, I had the pair of them pinned to the ground, and the ungrateful wretch threw me off of them and shut me in this cage! I saved her and _this_ is how she repays me! I went dark for her because Hans and Rowan were attacking her!" Hiccup growled, his eyes shifting to those of a dragon, and then they shifted back to those of a human.

"So, you went dark to protect Elsa. Well, out of all the ways to go dark, that is actually one of the best." Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give Jenny her magic back." Kay replied. He mounted his thestral again and flew it all the way to Ravenclaw tower where he entered the dorm through the window, and met up with Jenny to swap their magic with each other again.

Kay, after the magic situation had been remedied, Kay called for his thestral again, and flew back to Hiccup in his ice cage.

"Put your leg on, I'm letting you out." Kay told him.

"What?" Hiccup said.

"Just because you have a black heart doesn't mean that you'll be a constant threat. Besides, the best place for you to be is with those who actually have a care for you not in a cage… Cages drive men mad." Kay replied. He drew his wand and casted a '_Reducto' _jinx. It shattered the bars of ice, freeing Hiccup. He fitted his prosthetic over his stump again, and Kay escorted him back to the school.

Ω £ Ω

In the Ravenclaw common room, Ivan, Elsa, Jenny, Vanilla, and Rapunzel were grouped in a study circle, when Kay stuck his head inside and asked them: "Can I interrupt you guys for a moment?"

"What is it?" Elsa asked him. Kay strode over to them and spoke: "I've released Hiccup…"

"What!?" The others exclaimed.

"Hear me out, he told me how he'd gone dark, trying to protect Elsa from Rowan and Hans." Kay said.

"No, no, no, he was fighting off nightmares." Elsa interjected.

"What? No, he said that it was Rowan and Hans that attacked you." Kay replied, now confused.

"_I_ was the victim, I'd think I'd know what was attacking me." Elsa replied in a firm voice.

"Well… It doesn't change the fact that I still released him. He may have a black heart, but how a heart turns black determines how he is a threat. He went dark while protecting Elsa, and therefore, he won't hurt his friends, but anyone who'll threaten you, try to take you away from him, or if you guys push him away, he _will_ become hostile. If he caught me wrestling you, Elsa, to the ground, no matter what the circumstance will be, Hiccup would attack me. The best way to go about his black heart is to show that we still care for him, and keep him from attacking anyone he sees as a threat to us." Kay told them.

"So are we supposed to treat him like an ill patient?" Jenny asked.

"No, no, not at all. The best way to go about him is to treat him as he was before his heart darkened. He may have changed, but there is some of the real Hiccup left in him. Now, I'm going to let him in now, and all I want you to do is keep about your business. Don't say anything, especially you, Elsa, he is quite cross that you put him in that cage of ice." Kay replied.

"Very well, let him in." Elsa replied.

Hiccup stepped inside, and Kay whispered in his ear: "It appears that their memories have been modified during the night. Don't ask me how so yet, I'll explain later."

As Hiccup walked into the common room, he met Rapunzel's eyes. Rapunzel had a face that was the image of innocence, and when Hiccup looked into her eyes, he didn't see any fear in them, nor did he see any contempt, she was just the same Rapunzel as she has always been, and Hiccup put in an effort to muster a light smile for her. It was hard for him, because all he could think of was how Elsa locked him up in that cage, and she didn't say anything about it. It was as if his sights had been shattered, and he could only see the worst in people. However, it helped that they weren't talking to him for now.

Ω £ Ω

In the days to come, Hiccup spent most of his free time with the dragons; his fascination with Silfrmáni was increasing with each visit. She was quite playful towards Toothless, often prone to sneaking up behind him while he was taking a drink, and then pushing him into the lake to get him to play games with her.

It wasn't a one-way deal either, sometimes Toothless would pounce on her or bite at her tail with a gummy maw; and then there were times where the pair of them would team up and provoke Hiccup into turning into a dragon and play with them, and he was happy to oblige. The dragons didn't care if he had a black heart, they just wanted to be his friends.

At times, Merida, Jack, or Rapunzel would accompany him to visit the dragons, but Elsa, wallowing in her guilt over being what she believed was the cause of Hiccup's darkness, wasn't so inclined to join them.

Hiccup had urged Jack to bond with Silfrmáni, on the account that Rapunzel could always send word to Valka to send Solaria over to her. Jack did bond with Silfrmáni, but he was reluctant, he still mourned the loss of Dagger, and wasn't quite ready to move on to another dragon so quickly, but at the same time, he didn't want to cross Hiccup. So, Jack bonded with Silfrmáni, and he was quick to appreciate the speeds the Night Fury can achieve. As he flew Silfrmáni, Hiccup joined Jack by riding Toothless, and this was one of the few times Elsa, Merida, and Rapunzel were with them too, and on this day it was one of the few times they could see Hiccup, as Hiccup, not Hiccup with a black heart.

Of course, when they landed and returned to the school, Hiccup preferred to keep his distance from his friends.

∫ µ ∫

Then one day, as Hiccup was working on his Transfiguration homework in the Library, Elsa had approached him and spoke: "Hiccup, can you forgive me for putting you in that ice cage after I was attacked?"

"I don't think I can, but I can say that I understand why you did it." He replied, not looking up from his books.

"Well, that means more to me than you may think then. I've also spoken with our friends and we're thinking of spending the winter break in Corona. This time we're bringing the whole clan! What do you say to that?" Elsa said.

Hiccup looked up from his books and said: "Do you really want _me_ to stay amongst you in that palace with _this_ heart?"

"You won't hurt us, and we're going to Corona with or without you." Elsa replied holding her head high.

"I'll sleep on it." Hiccup replied and then he dismissed her.

Apart from the changes in his attitude, Hiccup had grown increasingly short-tempered. His patience was gone, and there was one day where Kay had to drag him out of a room because he caught sight of Rowan and Hans together, and he was still holding a grudge against them for what they did to Elsa, even though she couldn't remember the incident. At any rate, it was hard to stay friends with Hiccup, since he seemed as if he just wanted to drive everyone away from him.

Ω £ Ω

"So, did Hiccup accept yer invitation?" Merida asked Elsa.

"He says that he'll think about it." She replied. She then looked over to Jack and asked him: "Is Pippa coming along too?"

"Yeah, she's never been to Corona before, and she's pretty excited for the trip, She's also excited to meet Silfrmáni." He replied.

Ω £ Ω

A raven flew into the castle in Transylvania, landed before Pitch Black, and morphed into Gothel.

"Any news?" Pitch inquired.

"It took some effort to get it, but I've found out that they're planning on spending the winter break in Corona, and that they've put their trust into Drago's Night Fury, they even named her Silfrmáni. The elemental, Jack 'Frost', he's apparently being called now, will be riding her there." Gothel replied.

"Good, I shall bring this report to Drago myself and give him his orders." Pitch replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Keep in mind, the winter break is where things are going to get really exciting.**

**Please review.**


	84. Chapter 84: Rider

**Chapter LXXXIV: Rider**

They were all preparing for take-off to Corona as Christmas was drawing near. Jack and Pippa were saddled up on Silfrmáni, Merida had taken Iago, Emily, and Vanilla on Braveheart, Rapunzel was taking Ivan on Solaria (she had sent her owl, Polaris, out to Valka to summon the Deadly Nadder), Ally had reactivated the effects of that potion that turned her into a Hungarian Horntail again, Elsa was paired up with Jenny, and Kay was riding one of his thestrals. For those who couldn't see his steed, he looked as if he was sitting in mid-air and it earned him a few laughs.

The only person who wasn't there was Hiccup.

"Should we wait for him?" Rapunzel asked with Solaria flapping her wings with impatience.

"He's been shutting us out lately, and so I say we should just leave him now." Elsa replied. She nudged Valhalla and she had just taken flight when they heard a voice call out: "Wait, I want to come with you!"

It was Hiccup, and he was jogging towards them with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"You're really coming?" Rapunzel asked cheerfully.

"I'd be all alone if I stayed behind." He replied. He saddled up on Toothless and the Night Fury took flight, and together, the whole Furious Flurries took flight.

"You know, you look bloody ridiculous, Kay!" Ivan called out.

"If you could actually see the thestral, you wouldn't be saying that!" he called back. He gave the thestral a gentle kick and the creature sped up.

Ω £ Ω

They circled around the kingdom once before they landed outside the kingdom and headed into the city after Ally had reverted back into her human form. For Ally, transforming between human and dragons took tons more effort than it does for Hiccup, and she's not nearly as quick with her transformations.

For the first time visitors, Corona was a charming place, but a bit overwhelming for the country folk, namely Kay, Jenny, and Ivan, although it appeared that Ally was a bit intimidated by all the guards to be seen patrolling the streets. However, the smells coming from the bakeries, the shiny objects displayed in the shop windows, and the colorful banners made their visit absolutely delightful.

"So, what do you think?" Rapunzel asked.

"It is a beautiful kingdom." Emily replied.

"That it is, I can't believe I haven't been here before." Vanilla spoke.

As they strolled down the streets, Rapunzel was knocked to the ground when she bumped into a young man.

"You again, blondie?" The young man said a bit startled. Rapunzel met his eyes and said: "I remember you, you're staying out of trouble now, are you, Flynn Rider?"

"I've cut down on my thieving ways if that's what you mean, but hey I've got to eat live, and I've got to steal to eat, otherwise we'd all get along." Flynn replied.

"Ha, you sound like a common street rat." Iago grumbled from his perch on Merida's shoulder.

"What did that parrot just call me?" Flynn asked.

"You're a street rat!" Iago snapped at Flynn. Flynn was quite taken aback to hear such an insult from a bird.

"Just ignore him, he's not the most virtuous pet I've ever had." Merida stated.

"Hey, maybe the pretty boy should put his face to good use and get a real job!" Iago shouted.

"He does have a point there." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"Oh, and what do you do?" Flynn challenged.

"Apart from being a wizard, I happen to be a blacksmith." Hiccup replied.

"My biggest job is eradicating rodentia from our farmlands and protect the crops. Also doing some hunting for our local butcher." Jenny stated.

"I'm a wand-maker." Kay said plainly. Flynn stepped back and asked: "Are you _all_ magic?"

"Yes." The Furious Flurries said together.

"I should get going." Flynn stated.

"Do that, and I'll just use my hair to lasso you again." Rapunzel told him.

"Oh come on, I haven't done anything wrong all day!" He exclaimed.

"You're right, but I'll not have you starve on Christmas. You seem like you could be a nice guy, and I'll bet that if someone were to point you in the right direction, you can get on the right side of the law and make an honest living. First though, you'll follow me to the palace." Rapunzel told him. Flynn gulped, but there was no resisting Rapunzel as she dragged him to her palace.

∫ µ ∫

The King and Queen were quick to address the company Rapunzel brought. She introduced her every friend, and then Flynn Rider as a thief who wanted to redeem himself and go into the working society.

"As a thief, he should be locked up in a jail cell." The King stated.

"What's that going to do but ruin his Christmas? I won't allow that, what he needs is rehabilitation, not imprisonment." Rapunzel replied. The Queen looked to Flynn and asked him: "Are you ready for a second chance?"

"Yes." Flynn said quickly.

"Alright, what are you good at?" The King asked.

"Running, climbing, keeping up appearances, reading, horseback riding." Flynn trailed on.

"He sounds like he has the makings of a messenger." The King stated.

"Indeed, he'll be paid and he'll earn tips, it'll keep him outside in the open air too. Yes, he'll do fine as a royal messenger then." The Queen replied.

Flynn wasn't sure how to react to this, but Rapunzel was happy for him, and now that he was working for the royal family, they would be seeing a lot of each other during the summer, and he was given a room to say in for the holiday.

Ω £ Ω

When Christmas came, the Furious Flurries, Pippa, Flynn, and the King and Queen were joined together in a hearty feast, something that was quite rare for Flynn, and he helped himself to a hearty plate, and it turned out to be one of the nicest Christmases that he ever had. The group gathered around the table was quite cheerful, and they felt open to include him in conversation and answer his questions about the world of magic. Flynn himself wasn't magical, but he was quite fascinated with the subject.

Ω £ Ω

"It is time, send out Drago Bludvist to Corona." Pitch Black ordered Gothel.

"As you wish, Master." She replied.

Ω £ Ω

The Furious Flurries were busy visiting their dragons and thestral when they saw something approaching the kingdom in the ocean waters. It was hard to tell what it was at first, but all doubts were set aside when the head of a great Bewilderbeast rose out of the water, and standing on its head was the same dragon master responsible for the death of Dagger!

"Drago Bludvist, here?" Jack questioned.

Hiccup morphed into a Night Fury, prepared to defend his friends, and the other dragons prepared for battle as well.

Except for one dragon.

Drago gave the command and his Bewilderbeast took control of Silfrmáni, and commanded her to steal one of the Chosen Ones. She spread her wings out and snatched up Elsa, and began a furious pace to the west as the princess was screaming her way into the horizon.

"ELSA!" Hiccup roared, even though no one could understand him. Thinking quickly, Hiccup bucked Merida onto his back and flew after them, leaving the others to take their mounts and fly after them as quickly as they could.

And they were following the foes to Transylvania.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, so this chapter is to set up the roots of Rapunzel and Flynn's relationship, and to provide a bridge to a part I've been waiting for a while to write up. Brace yourselves, because the next two chapters are going to be intense.**

**Please review.**


	85. Chapter 85: Thin Ice

**Chapter LXXXV: Thin Ice**

**Oh, I've been waiting to post this chapter.**

"Prepare your vampires, they're coming." Pitch told Dialga.

"Yes sir, but remember, I get to claim one of them." He replied.

"Jafar, prepare the others for the arrival of our guests." Pitch ordered. Jafar tipped his head to Pitch and rounded up the followers.

∫ µ ∫

As Silfrmáni approached, Pitch opened the doors to the balcony of a tower, and the Night Fury flew inside, dropping Elsa at the center of the room. Pitch loomed over her speaking: "Oh, what a pretty young thing. So small, so frightened, it is so wonderful to have you here, trembling before me."

Elsa got to her feet, removed her gloves, and aimed to freeze Pitch, but he kept blocking her blasts.

"My friends will be coming for me!" Elsa shouted. She didn't really think about what she was saying because she was in such a state of shock.

"Oh, I'm counting on them to come. Now, calm yourself, Elsa, I have no intention of hurting you. You'll come to darkness in your own time. Besides the one that I really want is the one that I've already darkened." Pitch replied. Elsa gasped and dove for the door to the balcony with the intent on building a slide of ice to make her escape, but Pitch locked the doors on her and used his black sand to block the locks so she couldn't use her ice powers, or her wand, to pick them. He then left the room and locked her up in the tower.

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup was flying at screaming speeds after Silfrmáni, he had passed Drago and his Bewilderbeast, and had fired a blast at them, but his focus was mainly on saving Elsa, but the problem was that he was flying so fast that Merida was clinging on for dear life as she endured Hiccup's insane speeds. The problem was that Silfrmáni had a head start, and to be honest, Merida weighed a few pounds more than Elsa.

A ways behind, the others were following after Hiccup, with Jack commanding the wind to make him fly, and in his hand he held the staff, which was once his broomstick. He flew between the dragons and Kay's thestral to tell them: "When we get to where Elsa is being taken, leave the task to Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and myself. These foes picked their fight with us, and we don't want you to get involved in it just yet."

∫ µ ∫

They landed outside a castle in Transylvania when they saw Silfrmáni fly into a tower from the distance, and they saw that there were nightmares patrolling the skies.

"Transylvania, it _had_ to be Transylvania." Kay muttered as he recalled the events from his last visit. He looked up to the castle and then told the group: "Hold on, that's Castle Dracula."

"Yeah, that great, but have you been in it?" Hiccup asked as he reverted back to his human form. This was a mistake because his prosthetic fell off when he morphed into a Night Fury, he was lucky that Toothless had picked it up while Ally was getting on his back. After Hiccup had toppled over, Toothless approached him and set down the false leg, and they gave him time to fix it on his stump.

"As a matter of fact, I have, and I've studied schematics of the place." Kay replied. He then elaborated on how the castle was laid out, and Hiccup pointed out to Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel that the last time he was here that he dealt with Pitch Black, his followers, and lost his leg. Of course they knew this, but Hiccup had to make sure that they knew what they were up against.

After enduring a session of planning, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack made their way to the castle. Leaving the others behind but they were tasked to make sure nothing followed in after them and set up a camp. Something about being so close to Castle Dracula made them feel that they'll be staying in Transylvania for a while.

Ω £ Ω

Dialga was growing in anticipation, the thought of tasting the blood of a magical teen made him parched. He must have blood, and soon. It didn't help that he could smell the approach of four teens; but alas, there were the Chosen Ones approaching, and he promised to Pitch Black that he would spare them.

At his side was Mor'du, and he was tasked with capturing Merida.

"They're coming." Dialga told the cruel animagus. As of right now, Mor'du was in his human form. Perhaps that would thwart the girl who blinded him in one eye.

Soon enough, they appeared, Merida didn't even draw her bow, her arrows were simply floating around her, and before Dialga and Mor'du could think, Jack had covered the floor in ice! Dialga didn't need the floor as vampires could climb walls, but Mor'du did, and even after he morphed into a bear to frighten Merida, he found her laughing at him when he slipped head-over-heels on the ice! As for Dialga. Merida used her telekinetic powers to launch several arrows at once at him while Hiccup morphed back into a Night Fury and shot at him, forcing the vampire to run. At the same time, Jack had frozen one of Mor'du's legs to the ground, allowing them to make their escape.

They continued for a while through the castle, until Rapunzel stopped dead in her tracks and saw something in the library that made her quite shocked.

"Mother Gothel?" She said.

"_RAPUNZEL?!_ What are you doing here? You have no idea what you're dealing with!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I believe I do." Rapunzel told her.

"Get out while you can! You know I love you, and I couldn't bear to see you get hurt."

"That's a pile of cow pies! What did you love more, Gothel, Rapunzel, or her hair?" Jack said.

"Of course I love Rapunzel." Gothel replied, keeping her face serious. Then her eyes went wide as Jack pulled out a switchblade knife from his pocket, it was just something he kept with him. Then, Jack took a strand of Rapunzel's hair and held the blade to it.

"Jack what are you doing?" Rapunzel asked once she caught sight of what he was doing.

"NO!" Gothel shrieked, and she dove for them as Jack severed the last foot of the strand he was holding. Gothel caught that foot of hair and watched helplessly as the loss of magic aged her several years, and a streak of Rapunzel's hair turned from gold to brown.

"You see, Gothel, you _NEVER_ loved her!" Jack snarled. Gothel met his eyes and growled: "You want me to be the bad guy? Well alright, then I'm the bad guy." She lunged for Jack, knocked him to the ground, and clasped her hand around his throat.

"Gothel, no!" Rapunzel exclaimed, but she was frozen in shock. This was a woman who raised her! However, Hiccup wasn't frozen. He pounced Gothel and delivered a ferocious bite to her arm as he pinned her to the floor. However, not wanting to blacken his heart further, he refused to kill her. Instead, he got off Gothel and used his tail to knock her into a bookshelf, and the collision knocked her out.

Hiccup chuffed and turned to Jack to make sure that he was alright. His heart may've been blackened, but Jack saw a definite concern and a care for him in Hiccup's eyes. He got up and thanked Hiccup for saving him.

"Is she… _dead_?" Merida asked, Rapunzel was standing next to her, trembling. Hiccup examined Gothel and noted that she was breathing, and so he looked to Merida and gave a vocalization that sounded very similar to the word 'no'.

"Come on, we need to find Elsa." Jack said.

They continued their way to the tower, doing what they could to avoid confrontation thanks to the details of the castle Kay gave them, but those they day cross paths with, Rapunzel was now quick to deal with them with her magic; and pretty soon Hiccup caught Elsa's scent and ran for it, and blasted the door to the tower to bits, and found Elsa!

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed and she threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. She also embraced the others as they came in, but then a chilling voice spoke: "Oh, what a beautiful reunion, and welcome back, Hiccup."

Hiccup turned to face Pitch Black and put himself between his friends and the villain.

"Now, don't worry, Hiccup, I'm not going to hurt them… But I can't say the same for you. You see, I've darkened you heart, you've allowed that darkness to spread, and I rule over darkness." Pitch spoke in his most sinister tone. Realizing where Pitch was going with this, he tried to flee, but Pitch conjured up a heart made of black sand, and spoke into it: "Tear them apart."

Those words possessed him, and rang through his head like a gong, as he tried to fight it, he was only able to fight because there was still a glimmer of light in his heart, but he was fighting a losing battle.

During his fight, Hiccup let out a screech, which, from the grounds, Toothless heard.

Several tense moments later, Toothless crashed through the doors to the balcony pinned Hiccup to the ground, and he shot at Pitch. Hiccup snapped back to his normal self, and got up.

"Get out, I'll deal with them." Toothless told Hiccup. He looked to his friends, and knew that he wasn't big enough to fit all four of them on his back, so they had to run out of there! Dodging vampires and villains in doing so.

∫ µ ∫

They escaped the castle, but that wasn't the last of them. They were still being pursued, and the only place to go was to run across a frozen lake. Hiccup stopped and turned to fire at their pursuers, and Elsa and Jack were working to create a blinding blizzard behind them, but was it enough? They didn't know, but Toothless was quick to regroup with them, however his wing was being held awkwardly, it was injured! So Toothless couldn't fly now, and no one had the time to heal it!

They ran out on the lake, but then Jack heard something that made him freeze in his tracks… It was the sound of cracking ice!

No! Not when they were in the middle of the lake!

"STOP THE ICE IS CRACKING!" Jack shouted. His friends froze too, but when they looked back they found that Pitch Black and his Nightmare army were now standing where they came from. He stood at the lakeshore drinking in their fear, only making him stronger. The friends were not only scared of him, but now they were terrified of falling into the ice! Whenever Elsa and Jack tried to thicken the ice, Pitch Black's followers would block their magic from reaching the ice. Hiccup would fly them off the ice, but he would have to make two trips, and Toothless had an injured wing.

Whatever they had to do they had to do it fast, and Pitch Black knew it; and so he sent Mor'du, who had broken free from his trap, out to attack them. As the demon bear ran for them, while being protected by his fellow Nightmares, Jack took action and told Elsa to stop controlling the wind. He then took over and used the wind to carry the girls off of the ice and to the opposite shore. He and Hiccup stayed to battle Mor'du, while Toothless leapt to safety.

Mor'du was nearly upon them, but Jack froze his foot to the surface of the ice.

"Hiccup, blast the ice in front of him!" Jack ordered. Not even thinking, Hiccup blasted the ice in front of Mor'du and the demon bear fell through the ice!

Pitch Black and his following Nightmares were enraged, but with a familiar serpentine staff tapping the ice, the ice cracked more and more, and Mor'du surfaced, taking a hold of the section of ice next to Jack's. He turned to face Jack, and Hiccup had to take flight and figure out how to save Jack.

Elsa stomped her foot on the ground, and the ice became whole once again and trapped Mor'du.

"Run, Jack, run!" Rapunzel called out as Hiccup made his descent; but as Jack ran, a serpentine staff hit the ice again to crack it, and as Mor'du climbed up to safety, Jack fell through, and the serpentine staff solidified the ice again

"JACK!" The girls screamed as they ran over to where he fell through and Hiccup landed beside them. Toothless then came back onto the ice.

They could see Jack's frightened face through the ice, but when Elsa tried to use her own powers they were blocked by the Nightmares from the opposite shore and anything they threw at them was also blocked. Hiccup and Toothless were busy trying to scratch through the ice to rescue Jack, they even jumped on it to get it to crack, but it was to no avail…

Jack's eyes rolled back into his head and he sank deeper into the water.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! JACK!" Rapunzel screamed. In a last ditch effort to save him, both Hiccup and Toothless leapt high into the air and crashed through the ice! Toothless stayed up on the surface, while Hiccup swam down and collected Jack and brought him back to the surface, and over to the opposite shore where they retreated into the forest.

Rapunzel was in tears, in fact she was sobbing uncontrollably as Hiccup laid Jack on his back on a stone slab.

"Rapunzel, ye… ye need to keep it together and… sing fer him." Merida told her.

Rapunzel sang, and she sang, but it was of no use…

Jack was gone.

"What are we going to do?" Rapunzel asked. Hiccup, now wallowed in his grief had reverted back to human form.

"Aye, we can't just leave him here like this." Merida replied.

Elsa got to her feet and touched the stone slab and a layer of ice underneath Jack's body. She continued to wave her hands around him until she had constructed a beautiful tomb for Jack made of ice. She even had an inscription carved into it:

_Here Lies Jackson "Frost" Overland_

_A good son, brother, and friend_

_And may you find everlasting fun and mischief in the afterlife_

They all huddled together and broke down into sobs, even Toothless and the other dragons were sad.

"Who will tell his mom and sister?" Rapunzel asked.

"We'll tell them together." Hiccup told her. He looked up and saw that snow was falling mournfully. He held Elsa closer to him and there was less snow falling, as Elsa couldn't hold in her powers for the moment. Hiccup looked to his friends and told them: "It is up to us now to bring justice for Jack, but for now, we must meet up with the others and get some rest."

Ω £ Ω

**Please review.**


	86. Chapter 86:The Blood Lost

**Chapter LXXXVI: The Blood Lost**

**First of all, I would like to thank you all for your hysterical responses to the previous chapter, they've really made my day, there's nothing quite like putting in a major tragedy to make a good story, am I right? Of course I am. However, I should point out that on Chapter 15: It's Snoggletog, I've pointed out that Jack became Jack Frost when he was 14, meaning that I should've killed him last year.**

**Also, on a side note, when Jack told Gothel that she never loved Rapunzel, that was actually a reference to the 2009 Star Trek film, and Captain Kirk (played by the same actor who voiced Jack Frost) told Spock that he didn't love his mother.**

**I hope that this chapter brings a little light to you!**

When they regrouped, it was as Hiccup, Elsa, Merida, and Rapunzel had predicted, the first thing that happened was that Emily asked: "Where's Jack gone?"

Hiccup and the princesses looked down before Merida told their friends: "He's gone, he drowned in the frozen waters."

The others were in shock, and the Furious Flurries sought comfort among each other with shoulders to cry on for a while. Jack didn't deserve an ending like that, especially when he was still so young.

As night was falling, a full moon rose, causing Jenny to transform, and that would make it hard for her to ride any steed, and Toothless still had an injured wing at the moment. So they ventured deeper into the forest until they just grew too tired to go any further, so they set up camp in a cave. Elsa used her ice powers to make up beds, which were later transfigured into actual mattresses. Hiccup stoked a fire after Ivan and Kay brought in some wood to burn. Merida set out to do some hunting with Jenny, and she brought back some rabbits while Ally and Emily were searching through their saddlebags to dig out the potatoes, and mushrooms the friends had taken from stands in a village at some distance. For once, _they_ were thieves!

The resulting stew wasn't all that bad, but still the Furious Flurries refrained from talking throughout the meal, and things stayed that way as they were retiring to their cots.

Ω £ Ω

"You better get hunting before they leave the country." Pitch told Dialga

"Oh, ye of little faith." He replied with a cruel smile.

Ω £ Ω

In the dead of night, the Furious Flurries woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Waking up in a start, the Furious Flurries found Ally being held tightly in Dialga Blackheart's arms with a savage grin on his face, but before wands could be raised, before they could comprehend what was going on, Dialga bit her neck, and held her in his tight hold until her body collapsed, and the vampire fled before any harm could befall him.

"ALLY!" Emily screamed and she flung herself over Ally, and saw the blood spilling from her neck, and her skin was cold when Emily brushed her hair from her face.

"All is not lost." Kay spoke. Emily looked over to him with tears in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. She finally asked him: "What do you mean?"

"After I lost my brother, I dedicated myself to read everything regarding the creatures of the night. So I know a few things about vampires, and let me tell you, Ally will rise again. She'll be a vampire, but she'll come back to us. However, she'll need some extra protection. Who has the Fury Wand?"

Merida searched her quiver and pulled out the wand and handed it to Kay. He took it and explained: "I can't keep her from turning, but I can keep the sun from harming her, and minimize the demonic possession that will overtake her when she turns with this wand. Vampires, when they are turned, are infected with the spirit of a demon, which drives the body and their motives. After I do this, Ally will exist as a vampire, but she'll remain as much as her normal self on the inside." He carried on singing Rapunzel's song, and he ended it with these words: "_Tolle dæmonium, et parce innocentiae sic in hac muliere"_

Kay tucked the Fury wand back into Merida's quiver, and Hiccup and Ivan moved Ally's body deeper into the cave and laid her down on a cot, while Elsa draped a delicate shroud over her, and finally Emily asked: "How long until she wakes up?"

"The books and legends say that the process takes twenty-four hours. In the meantime, I think we should make ourselves comfortable in this cave." Kay replied. Once again they tucked themselves in and fell asleep.

Ω £ Ω

The day was quiet for them, and for the longest time during the day, the loudest noises were the musical whinnies of Kay's thestral. They were visible to everyone now, and for those who weren't able to see them before could now appreciate their special brand of beauty, and the dragons stood as guards in front of the cave, except for the one point where Braveheart left to bring back some fish for the Furious Flurries. In the meantime, Rapunzel sang her song for Toothless to heal his wing.

"Hold on, we should save their blood for Ally. When she wakes up, she's going to be quite thirsty." Kay told his friends. Ivan dug out a jar of herbs and dumped the contents while Hiccup turned his nails into claws so he could bleed the fish.

With the fish bled out, they filled the jar and set it by Ally's shrouded body.

The group spent the day inside the cave, only going outside once to pay their respects to Jack, and they also marveled in Elsa's work she put into the making of his tomb.

Ω £ Ω

Hours later, Ally stirred in her cot, and poor Rapunzel, who was looking in Ally's general direction, actually screamed and was quick to employ Merida and Hiccup as her human shields. They watched as Ally cast away her shroud, and then rub her head.

"Ugh, what happened?" She groaned. She didn't have time for an answer though, not before Emily tackled her in an embrace.

"Ally, I thought we lost you!" She exclaimed.

"_Lost me?_ What the bloody hell happened to me?" Ally asked, and she suddenly felt two particular oddities in her mouth… A pair of vampire fangs! Her eyes went wide and she ran for the frozen lake to see her reflection, and even after blasting some of the ice away with her magic, she peered into the water, but she couldn't see her reflection, earning a shriek from her!

"It was Dialga Blackheart, who did this to you, he's an ally to Pitch Black." Hiccup told her.

"I'M A BLOODY VAMPIRE!" Ally screamed.

"That you are, but at least you're more powerful than you were before, and Kay put this enchantment on you so you'd be able to walk in the daylight." Emily told her.

Taking a closer look at Ally now, it so happened that during her change, her hair had turned a more vivid dark red, and the intensity of her electric blue eyes had grown. They were wild and penetrating to the point that they were eerie. Her skin was almost the exact same shade as Ivory, and there was also the fact that she now had two pearly-white fangs protruding over her lips.

"Come on, we should get out of here now before they come for us." Hiccup told them. This time he saddled up on Toothless, and took Jenny on with him, whereas the others divided up to get on their mounts. It didn't feel right for them to leave, not when there wasn't a certain white-haired boy to leave with them as well.

Ω £ Ω

**I kid of course.**

**_Dialga_****and ****_Astrid of Berk_****, I hope that this chapter was everything you asked for, between the two of you.**

**Please review.**


	87. Chapter 87: Daywalker in the Mourning

**Chapter LXXXVII: Daywalker in the Mourning**

"You're a foolish git, Dialga, you've actually _strengthened _the Chosen Ones in letting that girl go!" Pitch snarled.

"Am I now? I'll have you know that there are certain _policies_ at Hogwarts that the girl will soon find out, and in knowing her friends, they would be happy to give her a rare strength that none of my followers have. Sit back and relax, my comrade, you may be impressed yet." Dialga replied.

Gothel entered the room.

"Oh, you look terrible, my dear." Pitch stated.

"That brat, Jack Frost, he gave Rapunzel a trim, and the wretched Viking threw me into a bookshelf!" Gothel replied.

"I don't doubt that. Sit down, dear, I'll bring you your youth potion." Pitch told her, and then as he was moving about the room, Jafar entered the room with a report: "Master, the Jack Frost boy, he is indeed dead!"

"I'm sorry, would you please repeat that?" Pitch asked, his horrid eyes glowing in anticipated delight.

"Jack Frost is dead! He fell through the ice, and I trapped him underneath it so he'd drown, and his friends were unable to revive him!" Jafar declared with a cruel grin.

"Jafar, this is delightful news! They are weakened now, and their emotions would be so delicate that they may just turn away from each other. Oh, happy, happy day this is! Nevermind that the rest got away, we shall celebrate this as a victory!" Pitch replied.

"We shall, but Mor'du is catching a cold after falling in the water while he was pursuing the brats." Jafar stated.

"Don't mind him, he's a strong beast." Pitch told him.

Ω £ Ω

Nervous looks were exchanged when they returned to Corona that night, because they had to tell Pippa what had happened when they went to rescue Elsa. Upon entering the castle they sat her down on Rapunzel's bed, and told her, outright, everything that had happened, and at the mention that her brother was gone, Pippa clung to Rapunzel and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Just remember this, Pippa, Jack died a hero, he was buried as one, and he loved us all." Rapunzel told her.

As Rapunzel was sitting with Pippa, Elsa took the liberty of composing a sympathetic letter to Pippa and Jack's mother to tell her what had happened. She would've preferred to bring this news in person to her friend's mother, but she wasn't too sure where exactly Jack lived, and the only one who could bring the news to the mother, was currently bawling her eyes out in Rapunzel's shoulder.

Merida was sitting with Hiccup while laying her head on his shoulder, and she had unknowingly grasped his hand as she started to weep. Merida enjoyed Jack's company, he was fun, and he was free, but now he was gone, and so she sought the comfort of her fiancée. Perhaps she was really stuck with him now. This blackened, this vengeful, this vicious dragon; oh sure, Hiccup had his good points, but a man with a blackened heart doesn't feel compassion too easily. Still, Hiccup allowed Merida to lay her head on his shoulder, and he sat next to her, quietly mourning his loss too.

The room was quiet for a while, but as Pippa's crying began to cease, the sound of someone else weeping began to overtake her weeps…

… It was Hiccup.

Never before had anyone seen the young Viking shed a tear for any emotion! To see him in this state, especially with the current state of his heart, was completely inconceivable!

"Hiccup, what's gotten into you?" Elsa asked.

"I mourn too!" He replied. He wiped his eyes and added: "Jack was my friend too, and he didn't deserve what happened to him, and I was the last one to look into his eyes! There was a moment after I dove into the water when I got a look at them before their light faded."

They were silent then, and so Hiccup looked inside himself as if he was reading his magic, when in actuality he was reading his heart. To his surprise he was expecting more blackness, but not in this case, now, his compassion and grief had brought light back to it. It still had its black points, but now it wasn't as black as it used to be.

_Thank you Jack, you will be missed._ Hiccup thought.

Ω £ Ω

Ally and Emily were outside in the forest, Ally was getting thirsty, and she was looking for a stag to drink from.

"I don't know about you, Ally, but I have a right-set mind to kill the vampire who did this to you."

"Go ahead then! The demon woke me up from a god dream." Ally replied. A moment later she added: "Damn this feels weird, walking around without a beating heart; and the sun has never hurt my eyes so badly before."

"I'm not surprised about the sun, it normally turns vampires to dust." Emily replied.

Ally tracked down a stag and leapt into attack, she snapped its neck and then drank her catch dry. Emily turned away in disgust while Ally savored her feast of gore. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth and said: "That's going to take some time to get used to."

Ω £ Ω

Rapunzel's parents, upon hearing the tragic news, had sent word out to Berk, DunBroch, and Arendelle. Now that their children had been outright attacked, leading to the death of one of them, it was time to start making good on their alliances and plan on how to put an end to the forces behind this.

The prophecy surrounding the Furious Flurries had been brought into light with the parents, and soon, it was brought into light with the whole clan.

"Flynn Rider, take one of these letters, and deliver it to the rulers of its destination." The King ordered. Flynn took the one destined for Arendelle and was told that he'll have to go by boat to reach it. With a court bow, he took off.

Ω £ Ω

Jafar showed Pitch the tomb of Jack Frost, and they danced before it. Gothel spat at it and danced herself.

"I do hope that he isn't resting too comfortably yet, I have a lot more in store for his friends." Pitch spoke.

"What's our next move?" Gothel asked.

"I need you to spy on the kingdoms, and relay back what they're up to. There's no doubt that they've heard of the loss they've suffered, and that they would want to take action, I just want to know what we're up against." Pitch told her. Gothel then morphed into a raven and took flight.

Ω £ Ω

When she received the letter, Jack's mother screamed in despair, and when the news passed through the village, they've found that they will miss the little hellion.

Ω £ Ω

When the break was coming to a close, the Furious Flurries weren't even sure if they wanted to go back to Hogwarts. It was a long and quiet journey back, even on the backs of dragons and a thestral. They've arrived early to report what had happened to Jack to Headmaster Lunar. He chose Jack to become an elemental, and so he would want to know what had happened to him.

Indeed, Lunar was quite upset to hear this.

When Ally came into the office, things went from bad to worse.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lancer, but Hogwarts can't allow vampires." Lunar told her.

"What? Why not, I haven't done anything wrong?" She asked.

"We cannot supply you with blood, and we can't risk the students being attacked by you. I'm afraid, Miss Lancer that you'll have to leave Hogwarts."

"I haven't even tasted human blood yet! I take that of cows or deer, not people." Ally defended.

"That's right, that's all she eats, she's no threat t us, and Kay put this enchantment on her so she could walk in the daylight and minimize the amount of the demon in her," Emily added.

"Well now, daywalkers are rare and they're not as ferocious as the average vampire, but they still crave human blood the most, and Ally will not be having her first taste of it here. Ally Lancer, you will be expected to leave Hogwarts, and its grounds by nightfall."

"Wait, where am I going to go?" Ally asked.

"That depends on what you want to do. Go where you'd like, but you can't stay here." Lunar replied.

Without choice, Ally said her goodbyes and headed out. Kay recommended that she should track down his place. The Black family would have a way of supplying the nourishment for her, and could still teach her magic so long as she didn't mind the insults Benny would throw at her.

Ally agreed to track the home of the Blacks down, but she was still upset to be leaving Hogwarts.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, so, Jack is gone, and Ally has been kicked out of Hogwarts. At the same time, the villains are dancing over Jack's grave.**

**If you want me to kill a villain this year (and it can't be Pitch or Dialga) let me know, and let me know of how you want them to die, feel free to go crazy!**

**Please review. **


	88. Chapter 88: Redemption

**Chapter LXXXVIII: Redemption**

On the last day of the break, Iago had pressed Merida to tell him what had happened to Jack, she failed to leave out the detail that it was Jafar who brought this grief unto her.

"Wow, I knew that he was evil, but I wasn't too sure he would take it _that _far." Iago replied.

"He did." Merida told him.

"Merida, if I could do anything to make you feel better, I would, but I'm a parrot. There's not much I can do." Iago told her.

"Yer company is good enough for me."

∫ µ ∫

In the days to come, Merida had picked up a peculiar habit of camping between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms. At first this rather annoyed the other Ravenclaw students, but the rumor of what had happened to Ally and Jack spread like wildfire, and they understood that Merida was doing this out of grief. The only Gryffindor friend she had left was Emily Gawain, and while the two got along, they weren't the best of friends. So, the Ravenclaws left her alone unless they were her friends.

"Ivan, Kay, I've noticed that the two of you haven't blown anything up recently, did you finish whatever it was that you were working on?" Jenny asked when the boys came in while she was studying with Merida.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we were just about to reveal it to you." Ivan replied. He and Kay approached them, and Kay produced a bottle of silvery fluid.

"This potion allows you to become a werewolf at will during the night, no matter what phase the moon is in!" Ivan told her.

"Yeah, you can even control your transformations even when the moon is full." Kay added.

"For me? I-I don't know what to say. Thank you." Jenny replied as she accepted the bottle while Ivan pulled out the instructions for making it.

"We really should be thanking you. Allowing me to take a couple of your full moons allowed us to take a step in the right direction, and now we've made a potion that doesn't explode in our faces! At the same time, we've made you a potion to help you keep up your vermin-eradicating, and hunting business open for the whole month." Kay told her. Jenny got to her feet and hugged both of them.

∫ µ ∫

When the study session was over, Hiccup entered the room and told Merida to follow him. He took her hand, and brought her all the way to the dragons.

"Hiccup, why're ye bringin' me here?" Merida asked.

"Jack would want you to be having fun, and you've been wallowing in grief long enough. I think that the best way to lift your spirits is to get you off of the ground." Hiccup told her.

"I don' feel like flying!" She snapped. Hiccup crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to her. After a pause, he told her: "I'm going to make you go flying with me whether you want to of not. Now get on a dragon, and have them take flight."

"Oh boy, she's not going to like you talking to her in that manner." Braveheart spoke while lowering her head.

"I said that I am not flyin'!" Merida exclaimed. Hiccup had enough of her nonsense. If Merida didn't want to get on a saddle, he wouldn't make her, and he wasn't about to take her in his own claws either, no, he had something else up his sleeve, and so he rolled it up as Merida was walking back to the castle, and Hiccup pointed the Dragonstone at her and it shot a bolt of magic at her. Merida let out a sharp squeal just before she was turned into a bright-scarlet Monstrous Nightmare. She turned to glare at Hiccup, whom had already morphed into a Night Fury, and she charged after him!

Hiccup took flight, and Merida flew after him with her own wings, this soon provoked the other three dragons to join them.

"GET BACK HERE YE THREE-LEGGED JACKANAPE!" Merida roared.

"Oh you're playing it that way, eh?" Hiccup replied, and then he sped up further, maneuvering into tight turns, steep dives, and quick ascents, all with Merida on his tail. During this pursuit, the other dragons were playing their own games, and then Merida really got a sense of what was going on around her. There were dragons having fun, and she was flying on her own! She was free from the forces of gravity, and the air rushing over her scales and through her horns felt great, and so she decided to give up her mad chase after Hiccup and allowed her wings to carry her wherever the wind took her.

At one point, Braveheart flew alongside her and said: "It's nice to see you fly like this, you look so happy and so free. It makes me proud to be your companion." She emphasized this by igniting her back for a moment and roared happily as Valhalla and Toothless passed her.

Merida turned to fly level with Hiccup and thanked him for taking her out here; it really did make her feel better. It also showed her that he really did care about her to a certain level of extent, but Merida wouldn't bring herself to say that she loved him enough to marry him right now.

When they turned back to land, they found another dragon approaching. As they drew nearer, the dragons caught its scent, and they began growling aggressively, and they charged for the dragon. Even Hiccup caught the scent, and recognized it. Only he pursued after the other dragons to break up the resulting fight, but he arrived too late. The new dragon had been wrestled to the ground by the other three.

"Hey, break it up you lot!" Hiccup roared. With the Dragonstone on his person, he had a level of command over the dragons, and so they backed away as Merida landed, and they revealed Silfrmáni. Merida wasn't quick to forget that she was the dragon who had stolen Elsa, leading to the events that brought Jack to his death. So Merida hunkered low and growled.

"That's enough of that, Merida. I can handle you being an improper princess, but I won't stand for you showing this dragon aggression. Now, Silfrmáni, you risk a lot coming here, why have you returned to us after what you had done? Don't you know that your actions led to the death of one of our friends?" Hiccup said

"Yes, I know that, and I'm so sorry." Silfrmáni replied with eyes pleading for mercy.

"Why have you come back?" Valhalla hissed.

"I came to make a confession. Yes, you've seen me at my worst, but you don't know the full story of why I've done what I've done." Silfrmáni replied. Hiccup looked between the dragons and told them: "Stand down, and let her speak."

"Hiccup, she-" Braveheart started.

"We shall let her speak."

"We stand down then, Hiccup." Toothless spoke.

"Silfrmáni, you may speak now." Hiccup stated.

"I was flying late one night, as we Night Furies do, I was free to do what I pleased that night, when I was suddenly called down my a Bewilderbeast with a man with a metal arm standing upon him. The man controlled the Bewilderbeast, and the Bewilderbeast had taken control over me. Should I protest against their commands I would've been punished. I didn't want to betray you, no indeed, but they made me. I would never do such things if I were under my own power! In fact, I rather liked the white-haired boy. I wish I could've been there when he needed me most. Please, I came back to seek my redemption, it took pain, bravery, and endurance to get here from my hold in Transylvania." Silfrmáni told them. Hiccup looked between the dragons and replied: "You will be welcomed on the Viking island known as Berk, but it will take some time for us to regain trust in you. For now, rest your wings, and Toothless, would you mind bringing her some fish? She's had a long journey."

Toothless wasn't too inclined to bring food to a treacherous dragon, but his best friend wish to help Silfrmáni find the road to redemption, and she was a very beautiful dragon, perhaps she will earn their forgiveness, and maybe she would actually make a good ally. With this going through his mind, Toothless wandered off to do some fishing, telling Valhalla and Braveheart that he'll bring something back for them. In the meantime, it was time for Hiccup and Merida to return to the castle.

Ω £ Ω

Ally made it to the Black Manor.

"OI, VAMPIRE, I SEE YOU! BEGONE, BEFORE I SUMMON THE FAMILY AND THEIR CROSSBOWS! YOU WON'T BE GETTING MY BLOOD NOW, BECAUSE I'M MADE OF STONE, YOU FOOL! YOU IGHT AS WELL SUCK EGGS YOU HELLISH FIEND!" Benny shouted from his post.

"SHUT YOUR HOLE, BENNY, I AM ALLY LANCER, A FRIEND OF KAY BLACK'S , AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT HE IS WORKING ON A POTION TO TURN YOU HUMAN AS I SPEAK!" Ally shouted back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The grotesques screamed in their harsh chorus.

The noise had awakened the family, and Kay's grandfather, Godfrey, opened the door to see what was going on outside. The old man in the fuchsia and violet dressing gown found Ally standing in front of the house and approached her saying: "Kay told us that you may be coming. Poor child, you're a victim of the notorious Dialga Blackheart, but at least you're a daywalker. Come on, come inside, we've got a nice jug of rabbit blood for you, thanks to the hunting skills of the thestrals Kay left behind."

"Thank you, Sir. I didn't know where else to go." Ally replied.

"We won't turn away a friend now, and we'll be putting ou to good use once you've settled in." Godfrey told her. He brought her inside and heated up a mug of blood for Ally, and she said that it was greatly satisfying. However, she couldn't help but weep inwardly as she knew that she won't be going back to Hogwarts.

Ω £ Ω

As another day arrived at Hogwarts, Gregor Isles approached the Furious Flurries when they were in the library, and he inquired what had happened to Ally. He did take her to the Yule Ball.

"She was turned into a vampire during the break, and has since been kicked out of the school." Emily replied bluntly.

"What? How did this happen?" Gregor asked. He was given the full story, and his thoughts trailed over to his brother, Hans. He was greatly shocked to find out that Jack was gone too.

"Emily, listen to me, I will do everything I can in my power to help reverse Ally's curse! This isn't a fate she deserves, and she doesn't deserve to be living off of the blood of others." Gregor told her.

"Good luck with that, because they haven't even found a cure for being a werewolf yet." Jenny replied.

Ω £ Ω

More time had come to pass, and at the arrival of a written response to the letter Elsa had written to Jack and Pippa's mother, a dragon was sent out to bring her to Castle DunBroch. There Elinor and King Fergus welcomed her, later on, Hiccup, Elsa, and Rapunzel's parents would be joining them. Now that they've heard what had happened to both Jack and Ally, and how it had happened, it was time for them to start getting protective of their children so they could fulfill the prophecy that had been lain out for their children.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, I'm going to have to wrap up this year fairly soon.**

**In the meantime, I've opened a poll asking how you like your villains to die. Please make your votes so I can decide how to kill them off in the most spectacular of fashions you can conceive! **

**Please review.**


	89. Chapter 89: All In

**Chapter LXXXIX: All In**

About a week after Mrs. Overland arrived, the dignitaries of Berk, Arendelle, and Corona had shown up, and they've gathered in the great hall of Castle DunBroch. Every one of them had heard about Jack's death, and had brought gifts of sympathy to Mrs. Overland, now that she was away from home; they wanted to make sure that she was as welcome to Scotland as she would be in her village. She wasn't in much of a mood for receiving gifts, but she was grateful for their gestures. There were the dresses from Corona and Arendelle, and tradable goods from Berk as well as fish and cabbage. Mrs. Overland didn't want to be a burden for Elinor and Fergus and so she had found a place for herself in the bakery and on occasion bein a member of the help in Castle DunBroch. In the bakery, she was quite popular, as she was willing to pass on any gossip she gathered when she was busy helping Maudie taking care of the triplets. Such gossip included political matters, to what the royals were up to during their free time. While Mrs. Overland was open to gossip a bit, she was careful to not let anything controversial slip out, as she wanted to stay on the royals' good side.

"Now that we are gathered here, we shall draw our attention to this prophecy that our children have gotten themselves into." Elinor began. She looked between the faces of those gathered at the table and continued: "We have all received word of the events which played out during their holiday break, wherein Princess Elsa was kidnapped and they've now lost two of their own during their rescue attempt. Apart from what happened to Jack, there was a girl who'd been turned into a vampire and has since been removed from the school. According to my daughter, and Hiccup's betrothed, this girl is Ally Lancer, and she has since moved into the home of her friend Kay Black and his family of wand makers. With this being said, I believe that we can all come to an agreement that we need to join forces, and start coming up with defensive tactics."

"We can provide the best weapons, dragons, and our soldiers. The Hooligan tribe has been hard at work training dragons and learning about them." Valka stated.

"I think we should concern ourselves with where we should fight them. Both parties can strike each other, and we know the location of where they're hiding out. So the question is, do we strike back at them?" The Corona King asked.

"From what I've heard from Elsa, we are up against vampires, sorcerers, and a master of dragons. Striking them seems rather foolish." Mrs. Overland replied.

"We should consider what we have on our side too. We have our resources, dragons, a handful of magic wielders, a single vampire, a single werewolf, and the Black family has thestrals at their disposal (we should get in touch with them), and we have our soldiers. Comparing that against an army compiled of dragons and vampires alongside sorcerers, and nightmares, it appears that we are the underdogs." Valka stated.

"When you put it that way, it does." Fergus muttered.

"Forgive me for saying this, but it is in fact our children's prophecy, and it will be fulfilled by them. Shouldn't we allow them to decide the best course of action?" The King of Arendelle suggested. The others looked at him as if he had gone mad, save for Stoick and Valka.

"He does have a point, and so far they are the only ones who've faced them." Stoick spoke.

"So I take it that we should summon the lot over here and discuss this." Mrs. Overland said.

"That is probably the best idea we can come up with. The whole lot of them should probably come over. The prophecy states that our children, or in some cases our eldest children, will defeat these villains, and while they will need all the help they can get, they should bring their other friends from school." Valka replied.

"I'll send word to Merida right away then and tell her about our plans." Elinor replied.

Ω £ Ω

Ally had now grown rather accustomed to her new life with the Black family. Sure, she had gotten into several insult battles with Benny, but they actually grew to be a source of entertainment for her at times, and the Black's were quick to put her to work. They've shown her the tricks of their trade in wand making, and let her in on the profits, but they've also employed her as a subject of study. She was, after all, the only vampire they didn't have to worry about attacking them that they knew of. They've studied her magic, and in being born a witch she managed to maintain her magic when she was turned, and Godfrey took the liberty of reading her soul from time-to-time. Godfrey had outright stated that Ally's soul was a fascinating one as there were some demonic and human elements within it.

"Such is the way with the rare daywalkers." Godfrey put it as he was sitting in his favorite chair while knitting and wearing a lilac robe with yellow stockings.

"Have you heard of others?" Ally asked.

"I only know that there have been some before you, and that wizards who've studied vampires have taken notes that they have human elements in their souls, as you do. I haven't met one other than you." Godfrey replied.

Ally picked up a rod of rowan wood and set to start carving it, while Godfrey lifted up his knitting and asked Ally: "How do you like it?"

The knitting in question was a vertical-striped tailcoat made of grey and black yarn with three big brass buttons on it. Had it been sewn from fabric with only one color, and the buttons been toned down, the coat would've been quite attractive, but the result Godfrey produced looked more amusing than handsome. However, being a sweet old man, Ally replied to him: "I find it quite nice."

"Here, try it on, Lass." Godfrey replied after finishing a few more stitches to conclude his work. He held it out for Ally to try it on, and in a rather interesting turn of events, she pulled of the unusual coat quite nicely.

"Now that is sharp!" Godfrey declared with a wide smile. Ally hugged herself in the coat, the yarn used in it was soft to the touch, and she thanked Godfrey for it before going back to her carving. Pretty soon, Godfrey traded his knitting needles for a rod of elder and a whittling knife. The two of them happily carved their wands for a while, and filled them with their cores before Godfrey's wife, Vera, entered the room.

"Hark! Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Oh thou art such as sweet as honey and as fair as a rose!" Godfrey declared. He kissed his wife, whom was blushing at this moment, with great joy after seeing that she was carrying a tray with glasses of brandy, blood, and wine to go all around. Godfrey took the brandy and happily sang _'Another Irish Drinking Song'_ between sips. It was a sad song that was sung in an upbeat tempo, and the lyrics were quite humorous at some points.

"_Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried, we'll drink and drink and drink, and drink, and then we'll drink some more! We'll dance and sing and fight, until the early morning light. Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again!"_ **(Feel free to look up the song, just keep in mind that Godfrey may've substituted some of the lyrics).**

This was the catchy refrain Godfrey sang in an off-key voice, but he sang with such passion and a hand slapping his knee, that it was still a delight to listen to.

Out of all the Blacks, Godfrey was the one Ally enjoyed being with the most. Sure, the whole family had taken her in under their wing, but only the grandfather wore the odd robes and was the most humorous. The pair of them had gotten to be quite close.

∫ µ ∫

It was only a couple nights later when Ally took a walk through the Blacks' personal forest in search for something to kill. She enjoyed hunting, not for the kill, but for the chase. The moon was half-full, the sky was clear, the stars as well as the moon were shining brightly, and the air was comfortably chill with a slight breeze. It felt great to run in.

However, there was a visitor in the forest. Someone who'd been sent all the way from Transylvania by Dialga Blackheart.

Ally had tracked down a doe, and leapt into an attack, and chased the creature, until she pounced and brought the creature down with her fangs in its neck. She drank it until it was dry and started heading back to the manor with the carcass, the family quite enjoyed their venison, and they'll find a use for the skin, among other things.

"That was an impressive hunt." A voice spoke.

Ally turned to find a vampire dame standing behind her. Her eyes glowed yellow, her skin was as pale as the starlight, and her hair was the color of obsidian, and her fangs were stained with use but they glittered like diamonds. In comparison, Ally looked like a fair and princess-y maiden while she was a bloodthirsty savage. However she looked to Ally like a child would at her idol, with a mesmerized gaze.

"Who are you?" Ally asked her as she effortlessly cast the doe carcass aside.

"My name is Wendy; but the real question to ask here, is '_who are you'_?"

"I know full well who I am!" Ally snapped. At this, Wendy gave a sinister chuckle, and then replied: "Oh, you don't know the half of it! You don't know who you truly are! I know that Dialga Blackheart turned you, and I know that _the_ Count Dracula turned him. You are the blood-daughter of Dialga, and therefore, you are the blood-granddaughter of Dracula, the greatest vampires to walk the earth! Not only that, but you are a witch, and you are a daywalker! Oh, the great things you could be doing right now! Come with me, and I will bring you to a place where you'll be honored for you lineage and you'll be treated like a princess!"

Wendy reached for Ally's hand, but she stepped back saying: "I think I'll pass. The princess life is not to my style, and I have no interest in going _anywhere_ with you!"

"Don't you understand that you'll rise to power if you come with me? With your blood status you'll soon be followed by many great vampires, and you'll be the apple in Dialga's eye!"

Ally backed away from Wendy with a hiss: "I'll not follow that brute!"

"Again, you don't understand, you see, he sent me here to collect you." Wendy replied with a cruel smile. At this, Ally searched inside herself, and found that she still carried the potion that turned her into a dragon within her! Quickly she turned the effects back on and she turned herself into a _vampire_ Hungarian Horntail!

Wendy screamed, she was accustomed to vampires turning into wolves and bats, but not freakin' dragons! Ally glared down at her and snarled while showing her huge fangs and burning eyes. When Wendy didn't back away, Ally raised her head and breathed a stream of fire to show Wendy that if she didn't take off like a bat out of hell, she _will_ be incinerated! So, without hesitation, Wendy shape-shifted into a bat and flew back to Romania. When she was gone, Ally took the deer carcass in her claws and flew it back to the Black manor. She then spent the remainder of the night flying over the countryside.

Ω £ Ω

Dialga got to his feet when Wendy entered the room, at first he was pleased, but then he noticed that she was alone!

"Where is she, Wendy?" Dialga inquired.

"I'm sorry, my king, I couldn't bring her! She turned into a dragon right before my eyes! My king, she is every bit as amazing as you said she would be, and then more! She was a Hungarian Horntail no less! She's powerful, she's strong-willed, and she is loyal! I see why you chose her." Wendy replied.

"Indeed, but she is of no use if she is against me! If you can't bring her here, then I must do it myself! I have control over her as she is my blood-child." Dialga stated.

"Wait another day!" Pitch told him as he entered the room with Gothel at his side.

"What is it now?" Dialga growled.

"Gothel has just told me that the parents of the Chosen Ones, and their friends, will be summoned to one location for their spring break, at Castle DunBroch. This includes the girl you've most recently turned." Pitch replied with Gothel nodding to his every word.

With a savage smile, Dialga asked: "Would you like your tea now, Pitch?"

"Bring some to honor Gothel too." He replied.

Ω £ Ω

Back at Hogwarts, they've received a letter from Ally telling of how well she was getting along at the Black manor. She told of the insult battles she'd had with Benny, how nicely everyone was getting along with her, and how pleasant Godfrey was being, along with a mention of the coat that Godfrey made for her. That last detail had Kay laughing as he himself was wearing a big blue sweater the said grandfather had made for him!

There was also another letter, this one from Queen Elinor stating of how she wanted every last one of the Furious Flurries to spend Spring Break at Castle DunBroch.

"What else does it say?" Iago asked while he was warming his tail feathers by the fire in the Ravenclaw common room.

"She just wants us to be there. She even wants Kay's family and Ally there too!" Merida replied. She then pulled out her pens and parchment and used her telekinetic powers to write two letters at once. When they were finished, she allowed Iago to take his pick of the two letters and fly it to its rightful destination. He chose the one for the Black family and Ally, while Merida borrowed Rapunzel's owl, Polaris, to send the second letter back to her home.

Iago only took one stop on his way to the Black manor, and that was in Professor Maleficent's Advanced Transfiguration class, where Hiccup was learning the spell to transfigure another animagus back into their human form. Iago briefly told Hiccup that he would have to spend his Spring Break with his 'future in-law's' and then he flew off.

The remainder of the night had Hiccup wondering just what exactly was going on now.

Ω £ Ω

**Don't forget to visit my poll!**

**Whoo boy, looks I'm going to get exciting again. Whom should I kill next, and how?**

**Please review and vote!**


	90. Chapter 90: Break in the Highlands

**Chapter XC: Break in the Highlands**

After being bombarded with lessons and homework assignments, the Furious Flurries were glad that Spring Break had finally arrived. Kay had since sent his thestrals back home so his family could ride them over to DunBroch, meanwhile, in the forest as they were getting ready to go, Hiccup had asked if anyone wanted to be a dragon for a trip: Kay, Emily, and Ivan raised their hands, however, only Emily needed the help of the Dragonstone, as the boys had pulled out bottles of their dragon potion and downed them. In the meantime, Hiccup gave Emily a zap, and the stone turned her into a Skrill.

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" Hiccup exclaimed. Kay and Ivan stepped out as a Night Fury and Ukrainian Ironbelly and were also quite surprised to see what became of Emily. They were expecting to see her as something as elegant as Valhalla, or perhaps a Norwegian Ridgeback, anything but a Skrill. Hiccup had told them about the various dragons in the Northlands, so they knew that a Skrill was a feared and powerful dragon.

"Alright, Jenny, Vanilla, and Rapunzel, whom are you riding with?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll ride with Merida." Vanilla replied.

"I'll ride with Elsa." Rapunzel spoke up.

"I think I may ride with Kay or Ivan." Jenny stated. Kay stepped forward to offer Jenny his back like a gentleman, but Ivan, who also liked Jenny, took his tail and knocked Kay several meters away with a sharp cry as the blow struck him. Jenny put her hands on her hips and told Ivan: "That wasn't very nice." So she moved over to Kay, looked to Elsa and asked her: "Can you make me something to help me old on?"

Elsa pulled off a glove and conjured up a saddle for her, and Jenny transfigured it from ice to leather. Kay looked it over and noted that it was sleek and simple; yeah he didn't mind the idea of wearing it.

Now that everyone was ready for take-off, they took flight and headed for Castle DunBroch.

Ω £ Ω

Elinor, Fergus, Valka, Stoick, Anna, and Rapunzel and Elsa's parents were standing outside Castle DunBroch to receive the Furious Flurries as they landed and dismounted. Ivan returned to human form, but Kay and Emily remained as they were for the present time. Something told them that it was for the best.

"Elsa!" Anna called out, and she ran for her sister while she was still on her dragon. Anna looked at the great white dragon and asked: "Wow, what kind of dragon is that? What's its name?"

"Anna, this is my Ukrainian Ironbelly, Valhalla." Elsa replied. It wasn't just Valhalla Anna was impressed with it was all of the dragons. The others kept their distance from them except for Valka, who was actively greeting Braveheart, Toothless, and Valhalla.

"Alright, so who else is coming?" The King of Corona asked.

"Kay's family and Ally Lancer." Vanilla replied. The princesses were a bit busy meeting up with their parents, Hiccup had been dragged into conversation with Fergus after the king noticed that he had since lost a leg since the last time they've met. However the reunions were soon put to an end when they heard a mighty roar in the sky and saw another dragon approaching with a flock of thestrals.

"That looks like the Black family coming!" Ivan called out.

"With a dragon, are you sure?" Hiccup asked him.

The said dragon turned out to be a Horntail, nut it didn't look like an average Horntail. This dragon was black, with dark red membrane on its wings, bright red eyes, and teeth like daggers. The wind blowing from its wings were like a hurricane, and its claws were sharp as spears.

As it landed, the dragons, including Kay and Emily took defensive positions, but when the dragon landed, its form started shrinking, and the resulting figure was that of Ally Lancer. In seeing this the dragons relaxed, Emily reverted back to her human form with the help of Hiccup's magic stone, and she ran to greet Ally.

"Oh, gods above, I've missed you! Our dorm hasn't been the same without you!" Emily told her.

"Well, it's nice to be missed." Ally replied. She tried to keep from smiling in an effort to hide her fangs. In the meantime the thestrals were landing with the Black family on their backs. It was when they dismounted when Kay reverted back to his human form and introduced his family members to the royals, and soon enough to Mrs. Overland when she arrived. Kay then walked over to Ally and took note of her jacket.

"Is that my grandfather's knitting?" Kay asked her.

"Yeah, what do you think of it? I certainly like it." She replied.

"Not everyone can pull it off, but you can." Kay replied.

Now that everyone was there, they entered the castle and sat down for a hearty meal. When that was cleared away, Elinor stood up and announced: "The reason you've all been summoned here is this prophecy tying our teenagers together, the prophecy specifically defines that Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Jack are to team together to fight this dark force. The prices they've already paid begged that we assembled and aid them to victory. So far, the price has been Hiccup Haddock's leg, the life of one Jackson Overland, and the um _humanity _of Ally Lancer. It begs that we assemble and decide where we should go next. We know our kingdoms' resources, the question begs what else do we have at hand and what we do next. Merida, this is where you and your friends come in."

"Ye-ye want _us_ to decide what to do next?" Merida asked with surprise. Even Iago, perched on her shoulder, was a bit stunned.

"This is your fight." Elinor replied with Fergus looking over to Merida proudly.

"Well, I know that our kingdoms are in a healthy supply of soldiers an' weapons, both sides have dragons, our foes are powerful and they command these creatures called 'Nightmares'. I know what we have at our disposal, but I think we should establish what our friend's families have, starting with the Blacks'." Merida replied, she was still a bit caught off guard. Iago made his way from Merida's shoulder, and onto the table, so Merida petted him to regain her senses and to relax a bit.

"We are makers of powerful wands by trade, however our talents aren't limited to just that. My husband is a gifted earth elemental, and my son and I are talented in reading magic. Godfrey, not only a talented knitter, can also read souls. We can make potions for healing if Rapunzel, whom we've heard has special healing powers, can't get to the wounded. We also have thestrals and loyal gargoyles to help you out." Ingrid Black stated.

"Hold on, do you mean to tell me that Benny and his lot are more than just architecture?" Kay asked, even his cousins were looking at his mother oddly.

"Oh yes, should there be a time of crisis, the gargoyles can be turned from stone to creatures with armored skin, among other things. All you have to do is put a charm on Benny and they'll become flesh awaiting your orders." Ingrid replied. Well, this was the first time Kay's generation had heard about this.

"Who's Benny?" The Queen of Corona asked.

"He's the head grotesque on our manor, tasked with protecting our home. He's done his job well but he does have a mouth on him." Ingrid replied.

"Don't we know it?" Kay said in a low voice.

"Quit whining, Kay, at least he hasn't gotten as far as calling you a-" Silas began.

"Not for the table!" Kay's Uncle Fester exclaimed.

"We get the drift, Mrs. Black, as long as they can protect them they shall be recruited." Elinor replied. She looked to Merida and Hiccup and asked: "How do you feel about engaging an attack on these foes?" At this Anna gasped with fright, the idea of war never settled well with her.

"The last time we engaged them cost Jack his life and Ally was bitten by a vampire. You know how it happened; they provoked us to come to them! I think it best if we had them come to us for now." Merida replied.

"Brak, sitting pretty!" Iago squawked keeping his dumb bird act up to hide his intelligence.

"I agree with Merida. Every time they've come our way we've been able to stand against them, except for that time we got the Dragonstone, but it was one against five back then, and apart from the fact that all of our forces haven't assembled yet, they're all the way in Transylvania right now." Hiccup replied.

"Alright then, so we don't engage them right away. In the meantime, Maudie and Mrs. Overland will show you to your rooms." Elinor declared. She dismissed the company

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup blushed furiously when he found out that he would be sharing a bed with Merida. It was at Fergus's insistence that they shared a room alone together. In Iago's words, it was because the Bear King wanted them to 'get used to certain ideas'. However, as awkward as things were for Hiccup, Merida was somewhat glad for the company, as she was still grieving, but perhaps some quiet time with a friend would be the exact thing she needed. So as Hiccup's back was turned she donned a nightdress and crawled into bed, and pretty much fell asleep right there. Hiccup only switched his shirt with something a bit softer, removed his false leg, and settled on the very edge of his side of the bed, only for Merida to wrap an arm around his waist and pulled him into a cuddle like she would a teddy bear!

Ω £ Ω

"Go, Mor'du, and bring me back something _choice_." Pitch ordered. He sent Drago with him, and they headed for the Scottish Highlands.

Ω £ Ω

**Probably should've made this chapter longer, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, and I'm wrapping up this year pretty quick anyway.**

**Please review.**


	91. Chapter 91: Ursae Recedemus

**Chapter XCI: Ursae Recedemus**

**WARNING!****:**

**Some content may be disturbing to some readers!**

Getting up that morning for Hiccup was going to be more problematic than it should have. He woke up that morning with Merida holding him in a tight bear hug and her face snuggled into his torso as if she were a child and he was the teddy bear she had since her baby days. Hiccup struggled to free himself from her grip, but if he wriggled too far for Merida's liking, she pulled him back into a tighter hug.

_How did I sleep through the night without her breaking my ribs?_ Hiccup thought. He considered turning into a dragon at this point, but he didn't want to damage the bed, and it is no lie that that dragons are heavy. So he decided to try and wake Merida up and see if she would release him then.

"Merida, Merida, it is morning, let's get up!" He said shaking her shoulder.

"No. Too early. Go back to sleep." She grumbled.

"Come on, Merida, I like waking up at dawn let me up!" Hiccup told her. Whatever darkness still remained in his heart was now causing him to consider to give Merida a nasty push to the side; however, that turned out to be unnecessary, because, rather unfathomably, an explosion just sounded outside and that shook Merida awake.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Merida asked.

"Let's go find out." Hiccup replied. He looked about the room and then asked: "Do you see my leg?"

Merida giggled.

Hiccup looked up and saw his prosthetic levitating in the air, thanks to Merida's telekinetic powers. With a wiggle of her finger, she had it spinning like a top.

"Very funny, can I have it back? I'd like to be able to walk." Hiccup spoke, his eyes flashing to those of a dragon briefly. With a wave of her hand, Merida brought the prosthetic down and Hiccup fashioned it over his stump. Both he and Merida then proceeded to throw something slightly presentable on and soon they were on their way to investigate the source of the explosion. However, upon opening the door, they found Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel on the other side with smirks on their faces!

"Shut it, we've got an explosion to investigate!" Merida said, pushing her way through them.

Merida led them to where the explosion sounded, and her eyes widened when she saw the Black family, Ally, and Ivan practicing fighting techniques. Wilhelm Black, an earth elemental, had done a fine job of re-landscaping the training grounds. He was a strong elemental, but he had nothing when compared to Elsa. All he really could do was pull up rocks and give the ground a few tremors. He couldn't even command the trees to use their branches to tie up a foe. At lest his tremors were enough to shake an opponent off of their feet.

Now, as for the source of the explosion… Surprise, surprise, it was Ivan and Kay who'd caused it, as evidenced by the fact that they were covered in soot.

"What is with ye two and blowing things up?" Merida asked them as the remainder of their friends and the parents were gathering in the training grounds.

"Hey, explosions can be useful, and so we recreated the potion that nearly obliterated that tower." Ivan replied.

"Alright, so it's a useful weapon, but try not to use any more, I have to live here." Merida told them.

"We only needed to test the one." The boys replied.

Now that they were out o the training grounds, Merida picked out a bow and quiver of arrows to practice her aim.

"Elsa, will ye make me some ice targets to shoot out of the air?" Merida asked. Elsa didn't say anything, she just removed one glove and threw disks of ice and balls of snow into the air. Merida would then shoot them, and call back her arrows with her telekinetic powers.

Ω £ Ω

In the forest, some distance away from Castle DunBroch, there was a small campsite housing two men and two dragons. Among these dragons was Silfrmáni, and the other was an ill-tempered Snaptrapper. As for the two men, they were Drago and Mor'du.

"You know the orders, right?" Drago spoke.

"Yes, I'll terrorize the people and bring back one of the Chosen Ones… I do hope to get my claws on that bratty princess of this land for what she did to my eye." Mor'du growled.

"Ah, but the dragon is the one that is already darkened. He'll be easier to corrupt, especially since your master can control his darkness, and I have a Bewilderbeast."

"Pitch only cares if I bring back one of them, and I want revenge for what that brat did to me."

"I heard that you took her father's leg off, just like Pitch did to the dragon." Drago stated.

"Aye, that is true, but it was the most I could do out of the situation. I would've preferred to take a limb off of the brat, but I'll settle on watching her tear her friends apart as she falls into darkness and corruption. After seeing that friend of hers drown, she should also be easy to corrupt, of course she's going to be the death of Jafar; she seemed to fancy that white-haired kid."

"Talk of revenge later." Drago rumbled in his hoarse voice, he then turned to the dragons and then sent them off to bring some fish back for them.

When the dragons left, Drago and Mor'du heard running footsteps, but where unable to see who was making them, and where they were going.

Ω £ Ω

Silfrmáni and the Snaptrapper found their way to a river where they could fish. Only thing is, they've also met up with Toothless, Braveheart, Valhalla, Solaria, and the thestrals. Braveheart and Valhalla caught one glace of Silfrmáni and were quick to pin her to the ground, while Toothless knocked ou the Snaptrapper with a heavy plasma blast. He then prowled over to the other Night Fury and spoke with a low growl: "Silfrmáni, what are you doing back here? You are not welcome among us."

"Please, you don't know the full story!" Silfrmáni pleaded.

"We know enough." Braveheart hissed, pressing down on Silfrmáni with extra force.

"Hold on, perhaps we should let her talk." Toothless suggested.

"Yes, let's have the untrustworthy dragon speak for her side of the story." Valhalla said sarcastically.

"They made me do everything, I was only following orders! They had a Bewilderbeast that took control of me!" Silfrmáni exclaimed.

"Braveheart, let her up a bit, this is getting interesting." Toothless ordered. Braveheart loosened her grip, and Toothless asked Silfrmáni: "Alright, what exactly happened to you?"

"The Bewilderbeast called me out of the sky, and they forced me to follow them back to the castle where I brought the girl they ordered me to take. I think that the one-legged boy called her 'Elsa', but my senses were foggy as I was in a trance caused by the Bewilderbeast. They soon ordered me to find your riders and build a level of trust with them; however, the friendship we once had was real, as I wasn't under a trance then! Bring me back to the white-haired boy, I want to redeem myself!"

"_The white-haired boy?_ Your actions led to his death!" Braveheart roared. Silfrmáni's face turned to one of shock, guilt and grief overcame her and so she laid her head down in a defeated moan.

"Don't hurt her, ladies, she may yet redeem herself. Silfrmáni, did you escape from them, did they set you free, or were you forced to bring them over here?" Toothless asked. Silfrmáni looked up and replied: "That Snaptrapper and I brought one rider each. I brought the one with matted hair who mastered the Bewilderbeast, and he brought a man-bear… I believe his rider's name is Mor'du, and he has a grudge against a princess that blinded one of his eyes. They've come to steal another one of your riders and corrupt them!"

Toothless stepped back from her in alarm with his eyes wide, he looked to Braveheart and Valhalla and told them: "Keep her safe, she'll be of use later, and I need to report this to Hiccup."

"No! I have to go back to them! They expect us to bring them fish!" Silfrmáni exclaimed.

"Let her go then, if she doesn't return to them, they may get suspicious and rouse the Snaptrapper, before they decide to go looking for them." Toothless ordered them, and with that he took flight.

Ω £ Ω

Flynn Ryder ran out of the forest, all the way to Castle DunBroch, there he met up with the dignitaries and the Furious Flurries.

"Flynn, what news?" Rapunzel's father asked.

"In the forest, I've come across a campsite where two men were sitting and talking about Merida. One told of how she destroyed one of his eyes and took King Fergus's leg."

"Mor'du!" King Fergus gasped. Flynn tried to continue, but the King began shouting to his guards to summon them for a bear hunt. This was a night he was waiting for. He talked and sang about avenging the leg which the demon bear took from him.

"No wait! There's more!" Flynn called out.

"What would that be?" Rapunzel asked him.

"The other man, he seems to know a few things about controlling dragons. He had an unfortunate face, and had the worst hair I've ever seen, it was like it was matted, and he had a metal arm."

"Drago!" Valka and Stoick exclaimed, and it wasn't a moment later when Toothless landed before Hiccup to relay what Silfrmáni had told him.

"I know, Toothless, but I didn't know about _her_ being back." Hiccup replied.

∫ µ ∫

Merida sent Iago out to track down the villains, and the parrot was rewarded with a silver coin and a few grapes as he gave their latest positions, and with that, it was time to head out into the forest. Elinor pleaded Merida to stay in the Castle, but Merida told her: "I'll call for Braveheart and I will bring Hiccup with me, and if Mor'du is looking for me, then I'll have the best chance in finding him."

"This is an occupational hazard of Vikings." Hiccup added. As they left, Toothless and Iago followed after them while King Fergus and the men following after him were searching the forest. They would be leaving the other princesses behind, but they were glad for it.

Ω £ Ω

"They're coming, I can smell them." Mor'du said.

"Go now then. I'll watch you tail." Drago told him as he saddled up on Silfrmáni. Mor'du shifted from his human form to that of a great bear with the strength of ten men, and he began his witch hunt.

Ω £ Ω

To aid the men, Jenny took the potion Ivan and Kay had brewed for her at the cost of a Hogwarts tower. The potion allowed her to turn into a wolf at will on any night, and tonight was a good night to do some tracking. So upon taking the potion, she assumed her wolf form and began her prowl with the men.

Ω £ Ω

Merida and Hiccup were following a different path than Fergus and the men, and Hiccup mimicked a Monstrous Nightmare call by howling into the wind, and Braveheart came to them.

"Look ahead you two, we need to know the exact positions of Drago and Mor'du." Hiccup told the dragons, and they took to circling the skies.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Iago asked.

"Drago isn't magical, and Mor'du prefers fighting as a bear, we won' be findin' any of them if they're breathing down our backs." Merida replied.

They pressed on until they arrived at a clearing with a circle of bizarre stones set up in it. They positioned themselves at the center of the circle and the dragons flew onward to patrol the forest further. So far, Mor'du and Drago have evaded them.

While standing in the circle, Hiccup drew out his wand, and Merida readied her bow.

"Do you really think that is going to work?" Hiccup asked her.

"I hope to hit him in his remaining good eye. Once he is blinded completely, ye can call back the dragons, an' we'll finish him."

"We're set on killing him then?"

"Aye Hiccup, if we don' do it, then my father won' hesitate to lob his head off. He'll be a goner tonight." Merida replied.

Ω £ Ω

_Right where I want you._ Mor'du thought as he reached the edge of the clearing. He never forgot the smell of the brat, and without warning he charged!

Ω £ Ω

The demon bear was upon them so quickly that Hiccup didn't have the time to react before Mor'du's massive paw struck him and knocked him into one of the large rocks! Merida screamed for Hiccup and at the sudden presence of the demon bear, and Iago fled for the safety of another rock and watched as Merida began firing arrows at him until she had enough time to draw her wand and start firing jinxes at him. The only problem was that she didn't know what to do with him; she didn't know any spells that could kill him!

Hiccup soon regained his senses, and called for the dragons, but that drew Mor'du's attention, and the Snaptrapper soon joined Mor'du in the ring.

At this point, Hiccup was conflicted, the Snaptrapper was strong, and marred with scars from many battles, and it spat a burning acid from each head. Not to mention it was proving to be a challenge for Toothless and Braveheart, and when Valhalla came she found that she was too big to move about in the ring of stones, so she wasn't much use. Also, there was the fact that Hiccup was lame, so moving about as a dragon on the ground was a bit of a challenge, and that won't do well against a demon bear and an aggressive four-headed dragon. There's only so much a plasma blast could do. So he kept his wand drawn and threw whatever spells he could at the dragon and the bear.

Toothless engaged in a ruthless attack against the Snaptrapper, but the beast threw him into one of the odd rocks, causing it to crack. In the meantime, Mor'du snapped his jaws on the skirt of Merida's dress and yanked her off her feet. As his foul face loomed over hers, Merida let out a loud scream, provoking Braveheart to attack the demon bear.

Ω £ Ω

Jenny heard the scream echo through the air, and alerted the men with a loud howl, and snarled and barked as she began running to the source of the scream.

"After the wolf!" Fergus called out to his followers as they began a furious pursuit after Jenny.

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup dragged Merida back up on her feet while Braveheart was busy battling the bear, but the Snaptrapper was there to protect him, and now, so was Drago. He landed and dismounted Silfrmáni and took his billhook to engage the battle. He hooked his weapon around Braveheart's neck and yanked her off of Mor'du, and Drago used his dragonskin cloak to shield himself from the jet of flame Braveheart fired at him. Drago then roared at her and the _Monstrous Nightmare_ backed away from him!

Now, one of the Snaptrapper's heads took an interest in him and the beast scratched his arm and severed the leather band that held the Dragonstone onto his arm and it fell to the ground. Iago then summoned up enough courage to swoop down and collect it, bringing it back onto his rock.

Hiccup had enough of this! He tore his prosthetic limb from his stump and morphed into a Night Fury. He may've been a lame dragon, but he wasn't all that frail! He engaged Drago, leaving Merida to focus on Mor'du. She readied another arrow and took aim for his eyes, and released!

Only she missed the good eye!

The arrow struck Mor'du in his dead eye and he howled in pain as he did when she first struck him there. Then, he took a paw, grabbed the arrow, and tore it out of his head with the eye still caught on the arrow's head! Blood seeped from the eye's socket as Mor'du advanced on Merida, but he was caught off guard when the fighters heard the howling of a wolf! Never mind that! Mor'du struck Merida, this time on the face, leaving a nasty scar from her right temple to her lower jaw, and it was destined to leave a disfiguring scar on Merida's face.

At the same time, Hiccup had taken Drago's false arm into his maw and tore it off of it's owner, but this didn't go unnoticed by one of the Snaptrapper's heads, and so it broke free from Toothless' attack and bit into the joint of Hiccup's right wing, the point where the wing branched off into several fingers.

Hiccup howled in pain as the dragon's unusual jaws crushed and cracked the bones in his wing, venom seeped into his wing as well, and the pain was so intense that his vision was starting to blur, and the dragon was preparing to kill him!

That was when the wolf arrived and pounced onto the head holding Hiccup's wing, and with great savagery, the werewolf tore the eyes out of the head holding Hiccup's wing, and the beast retreated.

"Hiccup, retreat!" Merida called out once she got a glance of his ill state.

However, Hiccup couldn't find it in his heart to leave Merida. Instead he did what he could to drive Drago out of the ring, and he even reared up and but Drago in the face! He even tore off one of his ears!

Now Drago retreated to Silfrmáni's saddle to leave Mor'du to fend for himself, and he urged her into the air.

By now, the men were approaching, and with Drago ready to flee, and the Snaptrapper injured, it was mostly Merida against Mor'du, as of now, Toothless was busy trying to protect Hiccup.

Merida drew out her wand fired an '_Expelliarmus' _jinx at him and Jenny topped it off by rearing up and ramming Mor'du into one of the large rocks, and the same one Toothless cracked! Jenny noticed that it was cracking and she followed her instinct to run, while Merida seized this opportunity and used her telekinetic powers to fall the rock, and crush Mor'du into the earth!

The demon bear was dead!

"NO!" Drago shouted, and then he used his billhook and struck Silfrmáni in the head to order her to go down and fight.

But who was Drago to treat a Night Fury so cruelly?

He hurt Silfrmáni, and he used her in events that led to ill fates, she wanted to redeem herself, and she'll be damned if she didn't seize the opportunity now! She was a Night Fury, and he was a pathetic one-armed human hiding behind a Bewilderbeast, and she wasn't going to take his cruelty and evil ways anymore. She landed, threw Drago off her back, and turned to attack him! She reared up and scratched him all over, even in places most dragons wouldn't think to attack, and she bit into his right leg until he retreated to the Snaptrapper and fled!

The men cheered for the victory and the death of Mor'du, and now it was time to head back to the castle.

"I warn ye, Stoick, Hiccup's been injured badly." Merida stated. Stoick rushed over to his son after Toothless let him by.

"Merida, ye did it, ye've beaten the demon bear! THE PRINCESS HAS SLAIN MOR'DU!" Fergus called out, and the men cheered.

_Hey, she had some help._ Jenny thought as she trotted past them on the way back to the castle.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Stoick asked. Hiccup got up on his remaining legs and stared walking while his father collected his false leg, he walked in an effort to hide the agony he was in, and followed the others back to the castle with the other dragons following after them.

Unfortunately, he didn't get very far.

Hiccup let out a cry, lost his vision, and collapsed!

"HICCUP!" Stoick exclaimed.

Iago flew over to Merida and gave her the Dragonstone, she took it and told Braveheart: "Help me to get him on Valhalla's back." The dragon nodded and Merida used her telekinetic powers to help get him on the Ironbelly's back, and the great white dragon was ordered to fly Hiccup back to the castle, and Iago flew with the dragon to alert Rapunzel that Hiccup needed her help, and possibly his mother's.

Ω £ Ω

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please review.**


	92. Chapter 92: Song

**Chapter XCII: Song**

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and the remaining members of the Furious Flurries were in quite a panic to see the state of Hiccup's health when he was brought back to the castle.

"Hiccup!" Valka exclaimed. She called over Ally and Rapunzel and looked her son over.

"These are Snaptrapper bite marks; Ally, I need you to drain the poison from his blood; Rapunzel, I need you to heal the holes the Snaptrapper's teeth punctured in his wing, his wing will also have to be bound for the bones to heal." Valka told them and she hurried off to get something to bind Hiccup's wound, and was quick to come back with cut up canvass for sails slathered in a healing balm.

Ally, in the meantime, was busy draining the venom from Hiccup's wing and spitting it into a clay pot.

"Oh, Hiccup, you're going to owe me dearly for this." She murmured. Not that Hiccup could hear her anyway, as he was unconscious.

With the venom drained, Rapunzel sang for him and that patched Hiccup up quite nicely, but the bones were still broken and that was when Valka came in with the canvass and bound Hiccup's wing. After her quick task was done, she spoke with a sigh: "Someone is going to have to tell him that when he regains consciousness he won't be able to revert back to human form until the wing has healed."

"Why is that?" Rapunzel asked.

"He won't be able to lose the wing if he does try to return to human form and the change will be painful. When I was in school, I knew this one girl who could turn into an eagle, and she did have an incident where she ended up breaking a wing herself. She was pretty miserable during that time. Now, we've done all we could for him, so we better get inside." Valka told them, and she led the group back inside. However, it wasn't like Hiccup was being left all alone, as Valhalla, Toothless, Silfrmáni, and Braveheart were there to keep him company.

Ω £ Ω

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, the sun was beating down on his navy and violet scales, and with Toothless looking down at him, purring.

"I'm glad you're okay. That Snaptrapper nearly killed you, but the poison is out of you now, the holes in your wing have been healed, but the bones are still broken." Toothless told him.

"I've also heard the humans say that you can't turn back into a human until your wing had been healed." Valhalla added. Hiccup set his head back down for a while. This was just great, he was grounded, but he was still stuck in his dragon form, but then he noticed that Silfrmáni was still with them, he looked up to her and told her: "I remember what you did to Drago. You were amazing, and you were the one who drove him away. Thank you for that, to see you stand up to him is something that will stay with me."

"You can consider yourself on a good road for redemption." Braveheart added.

Silfrmáni was taken aback, but she was clearly happy to have heard this; but the attention soon turned back to Hiccup.

"He should really eat something." Braveheart stated, looking down at him. Toothless and Silfrmáni urged Hiccup onto his feet and followed the other dragons to the cliffs overlooking the water. One after another, the dragons dove from the cliff and started bringing up fish, and a plethora of them, until they had enough to call breakfast all around.

"Go on, Hiccup, eat to your heart's content." Valhalla told him. The thing was that Hiccup didn't feel like he had much of an appetite. His wing ached, he felt a bit sick, and he was exhausted. After just eating one fish he felt his appetite come back, but he ate slowly to compensate for his nausea.

∫ µ ∫

Inside the castle, Elinor was in a slight row with Merida. The queen took one look at the scar Merida now bore and insisted that she should get it healed, but Merida argued that it was a badge fit for a warrior, and as far as the Vikings were concerned, scars are to be worn with pride.

"It's disfiguring, and it is not fit for a princess!" Elinor retaliated

"Ye can say the same thing with Dad and Hiccup's missing legs!"

"Merida!"

"Well it's true!"

Rapunzel entered the room and suggested that they compromise, she would fix Merida a potion that would heal the scar, but it would still leave a mark behind. To this, Merida agreed, and so did Elinor after much hesitation. So Rapunzel quickly fixed the potion and slathered it on Merida's wound, the scar healed, but the jagged mark remained. Merida thanked Rapunzel, and ran outside to find Hiccup. Only, Iago stopped her:

"Princess, I think I've got something for you and a brilliant idea!" Iago told her.

"What will that be?" She asked. Iago flew down and dropped the Dragonstone in her hand before making a perch on her shoulder. Merida looked to him and asked: "Now, tell me about this brilliant idea o' yers."

"When I was with Jafar, he told me of a legend about something known as: The Cave of Wonders. The legend says that only one may enter, 'a diamond in the rough' this person is referred to. Now inside the cave there is a treasure beyond imagination, but isn't for the taking, except for a lamp."

"Do ye want me to find this cave?" Merida asked.

"No, I want _Jafar_ to find the cave. You see he is the most power-hungry being I know of. Now, the cave is hidden and so you need to find two halves of a mystical scarab to find it. I've found one half from a trader I've met and got it off of him; the second half is rumored to be back in our homeland, Agrabah. Now, when Jafar gets the lamp off of the diamond in the rough, he will summon a genie and use his wishes to become more and more powerful. However, the most powerful thing in the world is in fact a genie. He will end up wishing to be a genie himself, and he'll get everything that goes with it, including his own lamp! A lamp in which he will be tied to, and will be imprisoned in until a 'master' releases him"

"Now why would I want him more powerful?" Merida asked.

"I've done some reading on genies, and I've heard legends that there are a few rules that genies have to follow: they can't bring people back from the dead, they can't make people fall in love, and they can't kill anyone! So, princess, I propose that I return to Jafar with my half of the scarab, and lead Jafar to his quest on finding the lamp. It may lead him to become more powerful, but there are prices for him, and once he is contained in his own lamp, I will fly back to you." Iago replied.

"Go, Iago, and if you can pull this off, I'll reward you handsomely." Merida replied. With that the parrot took off and she found her way outside.

The first thing she noticed was that Hiccup had moved, or had been moved, and so she resorted to looking around until she found him laying down at the cliff side. With the Dragonstone in hand, she approached him, sat down and showed him that she had the Dragonstone.

"It's good to see that you're in better shape than I am." Hiccup spoke.

"Well it appears that yer well enough to be moving now." Merida replied.

"I don't like complaining, but I'm not feeling that well at all. If anything, I feel sick, and then there's still the broken wing. What exactly happened after I lost consciousness?"

"Ally drained the poison from ye, vampire style; Rapunzel sang for ye, healing your skin; and yer mum wrapped up yer wing."

Hiccup settled into the grass some more, and Merida laid back with him and spoke: "Me Da' is plannin' a celebration for our victory against Mor'du an' Drago. I think he's even written a song."

Hiccup let out a chuff for a laugh, and Merida added: "However, he doesn't want the party to happen if yer not well enough to be a part o' it."

"You can tell him that he shouldn't hold off the celebration because of me." He replied.

"I will then." Merida replied.

A moment of silence passed between them as they were laying on the grass, but then Merida asked Hiccup: "Have ye ever dreamed o' just turning into a dragon one day and no' turning back until ye've flown all over the world?"

"Sometimes, Merida, I dream of turning into a dragon one day and I don't turn back at all. Tell you what, if we follow through on this engagement, and if you fancy it, we could spend the honeymoon flying around the world as dragons." Hiccup replied with a gummy grin.

"It does sound nice…" Merida trailed off.

"Oh dear, there's a 'but' isn't there."

"I still can't picture myself being with ye. Hiccup, I think I… No, it's stupid."

"Jack won you over, didn't he?"

"I'm not sure, but I do miss him dearly." Merida replied. Hiccup laid a forefoot over her hands, which were still holding the Dragonstone, and a bolt of magic shot through him, and he let out a shocked roar.

"Hiccup, what is it?" Merida asked. Hiccup searched through himself and announced: "I'm better! The stone, it healed me! Unwrap my wing, please!"

Merida did and Hiccup shot into the air and circled around the castle before landing in front of Merida and now they were off to find his false leg.

Ω £ Ω

They were celebrating now. Hiccup was human again, with his prosthetic back on his leg and as promised, Fergus had a song to fit the feast:

_I've hunted for him high 'n' low; I've looked him in the eye._

_I've dreamt about the perfect way, tae make this devil die._

_Come taste ma blade ya manky bear for gobblin' up ma leg!_

_Then my daughter found ya, and she crushed ya, she would've hung yer noggin' on a peg!_

_Mor'du, Mor'du_

_Mor'du, Mor'du!_

_You're gone and dead, and fer my daughter we dance 'round yer grave._

_Mor'du, Mor'du_

_Mor'du, Mor'du!_

_Now the time has come for all of us tae celebrate Merida!_

The song continued on to praise the princess and there was another to praise Hiccup as Merida's guardian for the battle. The whole gathering ate and drank heartily too.

Ω £ Ω

Drago had entered the room where Pitch Black was waiting for him. At his sides, there were Jafar and Gothel, and he got up when he noticed that Mor'du was not with Drago.

"Where is he? Where is Mor'du?" Pitch demanded.

"He gave it his all, and the little red-haired brat and the dragon killed him by crushing him with a large stone."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Gothel wailed. She did have romantic relations with him and once thawed his heart when Elsa froze it years ago.

"What?! RELEASE EVERY NIGHTMARE WE HAVE! HOW DARE THE CHOSEN ONES HARM MY FAMILY! I SHALL GIVE THEM NIGHTMARES THAT WILL MAKE THEM WAKE UP PALE WITH FRIGHT! THEY WILL BE AFRAID WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT! NOW!" Pitch roared.

∫ µ ∫

Jafar preoccupied himself by reading in his room when he heard a squawk, he turned and found Iago.

"You treacherous parrot! You have been a fool to return here after what you've done to me!" He snarled.

"Oh, and here I brought you a gift!" Iago replied and dropped it on the floor. Jafar picked it up and his eyes went wide as Iago told him: "Yes, it is exactly what you're thinking. Now, let's go back to Agrabah."

Ω £ Ω

**I warn you, you are not going to see what events occur with Jafar, as I'm sure you already know how they play out.**

**Please review.**


	93. Chapter 93: End of the Beginning

**Chapter XCIII: End of the Beginning**

For the remainder of the year, they were taught memory charms, in which Elsa excelled. Her, slightly unnerving, success made the Furious Flurries debate as to whether or not they should erase any memory of Jack to put an end to their feeling of loss, but then they've decided against it and kept the memory of him alive.

Gregor Isles had now graduated, but he insisted that Kay and Ivan keep in contact with him and spend July in the Southern Isles with him so they can delve deeper into inventing a potion to cure Ally of her vampirism. If Kay and Ivan can create something for Jenny to utilize her curse, and something to turn people into dragons, then with enough ambition they could make something to cure Ally.

The whole gang had devoted more of their time to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts, especially Merida and Emily, for their hearts were filling up with a lust for justice, and a hint of revenge for their losses. Merida's killing of Mor'du was more of an act of self-defense. Yeah their foes had lost one of their leading attackers, but they were still strong.

Then there were also the nightmares that haunted them in the nights to come. Hiccup's nightmares were of his heart turning completely dark and being controlled by Pitch and Drago in order to kill his own friends and family. Merida's nightmares were either of Mor'du's spirit haunting her or her friends turning against her. Elsa had nightmares so terrible that she often woke up with frost covering the room and snowflakes in the air. Incidents with Elsa prompted her roommates to kick her out of the room during nights, and so she was left to sleep in the Ravenclaw common room. When Hiccup found out about Elsa's sleeping situation, he took it upon himself to take a pillow and a blanket and sleep on the floor when she formed the large armchairs into a bed by pushing them together. Hiccup's company had become a comfort for her, and Hiccup was easily aroused when he heard Elsa's groans from a nightmare, so he could wake her up before her powers got out of hand.

Rapunzel mainly had nightmares about her hair being cut, or reliving the most terrifying events of her life. At any rate the nightmares were taking a toll on them, they were getting skittish, Elsa's powers were getting more and more out of control, and she was getting even more powerful.

The only release for Elsa was going out with Merida to practice her defensive moves with her special abilities while Merida shot at her with arrows with covered tips so they couldn't hurt Elsa if they struck her; and when they were finished practicing, Elsa would turn her spikes into sculptures before returning to the castle.

Now, during the final weeks of school, a strange bird from a desert habitat visited Merida with a letter, and it read:

_Your pretty bird is alive,_

_Jafar and I have found the second half of the magic scarab and have discovered the Cave of Wonders. Unfortunately, the patsy Jafar hired to find the second half of the scarab was less than worthy to enter the cave._

_Let me put it this way, the entrance to the cave looks like the head of a tiger and it is ALIVE, and the 'diamond in the rough' is the only one who can enter the cave and NOT get eaten. Jafar knows how to seek the worthy one out and I will keep you posted throughout my adventures._

_In case you were wondering, I much prefer your company than his. Jafar is working as a vizier for the Sultan and said Sultan keeps shoving these moldy, disgusting, crackers down my throat! As a villain, I kind of hope to see the tides turn for perhaps a day; and Jafar seeks positions of power, always has, so one of his wishes ought to be to become Sultan and steal his throne and I have to put on an act to make sure he doesn't suspect that I'm still on your side._

_It also may interest you to know that the Sultan has a daughter with a pet tiger. All I can think is how the two of you would make good friends. However, she's so skinny it's hard to believe that she's rich!_

_Anyway I better get going, Jafar will soon find out who this diamond in the rough is!_

_Iago_

"You let your parrot become a double-agent?" Hiccup questioned.

"It was his idea! Iago hopes that Jafar's lust for power will lead 'im into wishin' to become a genie. At one end Jafar will become more powerful, but on the other end, genies can't kill anyone and they are either bound to their lamps or to a master." Merida replied.

"So, Iago plans to strengthen Jafar to weaken him. That's pretty clever." Elsa stated.

Ω £ Ω

A few days later, another letter from Iago had arrived:

_Brak, diamonds!_

_We've found the diamond in the rough, and wouldn't you know it, he is a thieving street rat! We might as well have used that Flynn Rider boy Rapunzel dragged out of the streets in Corona! Jafar got to him by getting him arrested after the Sultan's Princess, Jasmine, ran away. You see, like you had to, she has to pick out a prince to marry, and before her next birthday, and she is running short on time. The diamond in the rough was arrested for kidnapping the princess and she was told that he would be beheaded for his crime. Apparently during their short time together they've connected, because she was upset to hear what Jafar told him._

_Well, we met up with him in the dungeon and helped him to escape and brought him to the cave. He was told not to touch anything, but the street rat has a monkey friend with him. I don't know exactly what happened down there, but I know that he found the genie lamp and a magic carpet, but someone touched a forbidden treasure and the cave roared and was collapsing. In a tricky situation, Jafar got the lamp off of the street rat, but when Jafar moved to kill him with a dagger, the monkey bit his arm and must've stolen the lamp back, because when they fell back into the cave, Jafar no longer had the lamp!_

_JAFAR NOT HAPPY, I REPEAT JAFAR NOT HAPPY!_

_To calm him down I told him to rewrite a law saying that if Jasmine doesn't pick a husband in the given time, then she would have to marry the royal vizier, AKA Jafar. _

_You may not like where this is going, but it had to be done, we're villains over here!_

_Iago._

Merida would admit that she didn't like what Iago was doing, but at the same time, it appeared that he had gotten himself into quite an adventure, and listening to Iago's letters was a great way to take breaks between studying for their exams. The whole gang would gather to listen to Merida read them.

And it wasn't long before another letter came:

_YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!_

_As Jafar was trying to hypnotize the Sultan to marry Jasmine off to Jafar, this loud fanfare sounded for the arrival of this chump: Prince Ali. I'll admit I found myself dancing to the song the parade was singing as they were making their way to the palace. Jafar glared at me. At least Princess Jasmine didn't seem impressed with him._

_The worst part of the arrival was when Jafar prevented the Sultan to open the door to let this prince and his parade inside. It was a mistake because an elephant kicked the doors open and Jafar and I were plastered on the wall behind it! I lost feather's like you wouldn't believe!_

_Then the most amazing of coincidences happened! The Prince was actually the street rat in disguise! That means he released the genie, he came for the princess, but it also means that he has the lamp on him! This boy is going to be cunning! Good, he needs to be cunning if what I have planned for Jafar is going to work._

_I end this letter with a sore bum and a killer headache. Ali (I shall call him now) lent his magic carpet to the Sultan for a test drive, and he bumped into my rump and I flew straight into a pillar!_

_GOOD DAY TO YOU!_

_Iago. _

The ending of the letter had the group laughing.

Ω £ Ω

The next day was a rough start for Hiccup. During his latest nightmare he was a puppet for Pitch Black and he slit his own father's throat with a dagger. He woke up in a cold sweat and then his mind crossed over to Pitch Black, he knew his foe was behind these nightmares, and he turned to thoughts of vengeance and tearing Pitch's army apart, his thoughts were so dark and gruesome that he felt his heart blacken!

To relax, he stoked a fire, and while Elsa was sleeping peacefully, there was something in her head that was causing the air to cool down.

When Elsa woke to the sound and warmth of the fire, she asked Hiccup: "What are you doing being awake at this time of night? Go back to sleep."

"Elsa, I've just blackened myself, and I need to calm myself now." He told her. Elsa shot up, fully awake, and asked: "How did it happen?"

"Pitch Black is behind our nightmares, and I just dreamt of slitting my father's throat. After everything that Pitch has done to us, and what he's continuing to do, I turned to thoughts of taking my revenge on him. They were savage, not my normal thoughts, but they were enough to turn my heart darker."

Elsa reached for a glove and grasped Hiccup's shoulder with her covered hand and told him: "I can't tell you that things are going to get better for us soon, but I can tell you that we will not let you hurt your family or even us, and we will still see you as a friend. I don't know what is in store for us entirely, but we'll get through it together."

Hiccup considered shaking her hand off of his shoulder, but that would only make things worse, but that was what dark people would do. So he fought the darkness and took her hand in both of his, pulled the glove off of it, and cupped it in his. Elsa's hand felt like ice, but he knew it would. He looked into Elsa's eyes and told her: "I'll have faith that we will get through this. I'll also have faith that you will come to the point where you'll never have to contain your powers with gloves again."

"Hiccup."

"I'll try to go back to sleep now. Thank you, Elsa." He spoke. Before lying down, he prayed to his gods that to give him the strength he needed to battle the darkness.

∫ µ ∫

After classes, Hiccup bumped into Maleficent, and by looking into his eyes she could tell that he had darkened himself some more. She snatched up his wrist and sat him down in an empty classroom.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Hiccup, I'll tell you a quick story: When I was young, I met this boy, and we became friends. His ambition was to become a king, but we still shared our bonds, he even gave me a token he called 'true love's kiss'; until a day came when the aging king attacked my enchanted forest and I defeated his army, and my attack soon led to his demise, but in my defense I was only protecting my home as your tribe would their island. The king, on his deathbed, said that the one to kill me would take the throne, and my friend, Stefan, was there at the king's bedside. He found me, I fell asleep at his side, and upon the next morning, I woke up with this pain on my back. Stefan had cut my wings off to become king and I turned dark. In return, I cursed his daughter to fall under a sleeping curse on her sixteenth birthday, only to wake up when true love kissed her."

"What happened to her?" Hiccup asked and he glanced at Maleficent's wings.

"She was taken in by three fairies to live in hiding from me, only they were miserable caregivers and guardians, in order to see my curse play out, I had to make sure that she would survive until her curse. I was quick to find her, and as the years went by, we met, we talked, and I found that she had seen my shadow and thought of me as her fairy godmother. I grew to adore the child, and tried to remove the curse, but I couldn't. The curse came through, and she fell into a sleep-like death. I at least wanted to say goodbye to her, so after I infiltrated Stefan's palace, I found her, and kissed on her forehead. To my surprise she woke up, and she wanted to return to the forest with me, so we had to escape the palace. Along the way, Stefan and I met up and fought, and I was about to lose because his tools were iron and it burns fairies, such as myself. However, the girl found my wings and released them until they found their way back to me. I tried to end the feud between Stefan and myself, but he wouldn't let our grudge go. Our fight was brought to a tower, and in a last, desperate, attack against me, he fell and died the moment he touched the ground. The girl and I still live on good terms, and she has lightened me."

"You really did have an exciting summer that one year. Why are you telling me this?" Hiccup asked.

"Darkness is a tough thing to deal with. For sixteen years I've lived in hatred of Stefan, and he to me. However, you can't get much lighter than staying with love and a want to end your grudges. Stefan lived a dark life, even after I tried to end things between us he chose darkness and it consumed him. Hiccup, whenever darkness rears its ugly head, I want you to think back to something happy and light. Go back to the Yule Ball where you were dancing with your friends, Remember how well they looked and how happy you were when the music was playing. Think of playing Quidditch and catching that Snitch. Your friends care for you, Hiccup, and I would hate to see you end up like Stefan." Maleficent told him and she dismissed him.

∫ µ ∫

Another letter from Iago arrived, but before Merida read it, Hiccup relayed the story Maleficent told him. They were interested, but now it was time for the letter:

_Here goes nothing,_

_Ali is indeed cunning he got Jasmine to like him. After he and Jasmine returned from a magic carpet ride Jafar tried to drown him, but he had the lamp on him because when we went to Jasmine's chamber for the Sultan to tell her that she would have to marry Jafar, he suddenly showed up, and as Jafar was trying to hypnotize the Sultan again with his staff, Ali found out about its power and smashed it! We ran for it, but Jafar figured out whom he really was (took him long enough). _

_Now as luck would have it, Jasmine chose Ali, whose real name is Aladdin, as her suitor!_

_Well, Aladdin has been lying to her for some time with his prince charade, and through a blunder of his, I stole the lamp from his room and gave it to Jafar. His first wish was to be Sultan. Well after putting on a big show for the old Sultan and Jasmine, they refused to bow to him, so his next wish was to be a great and powerful sorcerer, giving him a new snake staff. You should've seen the look on Jasmine's face when we pulled his prince-y mask off of him to reveal that he wasn't really a prince (and she can only marry royalty), and Jafar blew him out of Agrabah to the ends of the earth! (More like one of the poles) and we enslaved the princess and Sultan. Finally I got to teach him how it feels to have crackers shoved down your throat. However, would you believe it, Aladdin came back! Even Jafar asked him how many times he's going to kill him!_

_Now, Aladdin wanted to get the lamp to free the genie from the ties of the lamp, but Jafar wasn't going to have that. Then, when Aladdin called him a cowardly snake, he turned into the largest cobra you've ever seen! Then when Jafar told him that he was nothing without the genie, the boy figured out Jafar's ambitions and brought it to his face that the genie was more powerful than he was._

_JAFAR WISHED TO BE A GENIE!_

_He was amazing, and he wasn't even a wizard! After Jafar made his wish he was sucked into his new, black, lamp, and the genie from the Cave of Wonders sent Jafar there!_

_I made my getaway shortly after that and I won't be coming back until summer. Pitch Black is going to want to know what happened to Jafar and I need some rest. I took a few hits during that last fight._

_You can rest easy now, Jafar can't kill anyone anymore and he's buried deep in sand in a small lamp._

_As for Aladdin and Jasmine, the Sultan rewrote the law and now those two are engaged. It's going to be a whole new world for both of them and the genie is now free from the ties of his lamp and is off to see the world. So, everything turned out great for them, and it wouldn't have happened if I haven't given Jafar that scarab!_

_Iago. _

"Wow." Everyone said.

And after that, it was time to prepare to go home.

Ω £ Ω

**I went into this chapter not knowing where it was going. So while I didn't take you to Agrabah, at least Iago told his story, but Hiccup had gotten darker now.**

**Please review.**


	94. Chapter 94: Tangled Situation Pt 1

**Chapter XCIV: Tangled Situation Pt. 1**

Gothel never got over the loss of Mor'du, and now this parrot, Iago, returned to tell a great tale of how Jafar had returned to his homeland to acquire more power, and indeed Jafar got what he was looking for by becoming a genie himself. Now he was trapped in a lamp while being buried deep in sand.

Pitch was enraged, and he summoned Regina, Gothel, and Drago.

"Drago, you were a great disappointment to me, and Gothel, I know you've had your feelings for Mor'du. Now, I need another one of the Chosen ones corrupted, and I want the two of you to go to Corona, and steal Rapunzel away, and bring her back here. She is the weakest of them, as her power lies in healing, and she would never think of hurting a fly. The dragon and the seer may be stronger, but they put up too much of a fight, and the other elemental has lost control of her given powers. So, go out, and don't come back until you've brought Rapunzel. As for you, Regina, I want you to summon Rowan and Hans, we need to get some of our lost strength back." Pitch told them.

Ω £ Ω

Rapunzel's birthday was approaching and the kingdom was preparing a celebration for it. Crafters were making paper lanterns, and prepared other souvenirs for the tourists. Even the royal messenger, Flynn Rider, had found a small gift for her. It was a potted flower, a beautiful purple daylily, and Flynn had taken notice that she liked flowers. He had also taken a liking to Rapunzel herself, and he quite fancied the brown streak she now had for bangs. He had a thing for brunettes, but Rapunzel's brown streak among her golden mane made he look like an angel with an edge. He knew how she got the brown streak, and while he found it attractive, he didn't bring it up, he knew that how she got it was a rather sensitive subject.

On the day before her birthday, Flynn couldn't wait any longer to bring Rapunzel his gift, so he brought it up to her room and tapped on her door with his boot. She opened the door and let out a light laugh when she saw Flynn on the other side holding a flower.

"I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow, but I couldn't wait to give you this."

"Oh, Flynn, it's beautiful." She replied.

"Happy sixteenth." Flynn told her. With a smile, Rapunzel took out her wand and relieved Flynn of the flower and set it on the floor by a window.

"Thank you, Flynn, it really brightens up the place." Rapunzel spoke. Flynn stepped into the room and told her: "So, do you plan on being outside for most of your birthday?"

"Oh yes, that's what I have in mind."

"I also know that your parents don't want you wandering the Kingdom on your own. If I may, I'd like to be your companion." Flynn told her.

"I'd like that."

As pleasant as the plans were, it was not meant to be.

Late during the night Gothel broke into the castle with the help of one of Drago's dragons, approached Rapunzel's sleeping form, and as she was about to throw a sack over her head, the door suddenly opened to reveal Flynn Rider, who'd come to check on Rapunzel.

"Hey, you, STOP!" Flynn exclaimed, but the dragon Gothel came on broke into the room and came between him and Gothel climbed onto the dragon with Rapunzel in her free arm. Flynn couldn't go up against a dragon, so he turned and made a break for it screaming: "YOUR MAJESTIES, YOUR MAJESTIES!"

The King and Queen of Corona ran out of their bedroom and met with Flynn as he panted out: "Gothel's… stolen… Rapunzel!"

"No!" The Queen shrieked. She tried to run for her daughter's bedroom, but Flynn stopped her and said: "She came in on a dragon, there's nothing you can do about it!"

The Queen clung to Flynn and broke out into a furious sob.

"We'll get her back, I promise you that." Flynn told her.

"H-how?" The Queen stammered.

"I was a thief, I'm even better at taking things away than this Gothel. If you'll permit me, I'll journey after Rapunzel, and do whatever I can in my power to bring her home." Flynn replied. The King clasped a hand on Flynn's shoulder and told him: "Please, do everything you can to bring her back. If you can do this, with her safe and sound, we shall give you a handsome raise."

"Forgive me for saying this, but if the worst should come, and I can't bring her back alive, what will happen?" Flynn asked.

"Bring her back, no matter what state she is in." The King replied.

Flynn left the King and Queen to themselves and returned to Rapunzel's room to examine the scene of the crime. On a perch, Flynn saw Polaris, Rapunzel's barred owl, and he considered sending out a message to one of Rapunzel's friends to tell them what happened, but Hiccup and Merida were so far away, and Hiccup's heart wasn't in the best state; Elsa seemed to be rather timid about using her powers based off of what Rapunzel told him, one was a vampire, another a slightly mad wand maker, there was a werewolf, and there was also a potion maker who was spending this month with the wand-maker in the Southern Isles trying to make a potion to cure the friend from vampirism. He didn't know much else about the others. Sometimes when Rapunzel talks to him, he just can't get over the fact that she is so spirited and so innocent that he forgets to listen to her.

He looked about her drawers, chests, and wardrobe to see if she had anything useful that she tucked away. Well, one thing he found was her wand of Hawthorn.

_Oh crud._ Flynn thought, so now he knew that Rapunzel was powerless. He knew of her magic hair that could heal, but that was all she could do on her own. He returned to his room quickly to retrieve his satchel and put the wand in it, then he returned to Rapunzel's room with the bag in hopes that he'll still find something of use in her room to bring.

He opened a chest and dug through that, and bingo, he found bottles and containers of potions. He was relieved to find that Rapunzel had labeled them, some were for healing, there was another to aid in energy and endurance, one that cured blood deficiency (Rapunzel's foes were allied with vampires so he definitely took that), another to calm down, and this one potion labeled: _'Kay and Ivan's Dragon Potion- Still requires one dragon scale (effect determined by the scale put in the potion)'_.

Flynn looked about the room for a book on dragons, and succeeded. He flipped frantically through the pages to find out what breed of dragon took Rapunzel away. It was a Rumblehorn, and from the description, which she must've gotten off of Hiccup, it was a fairly slow dragon with a good sense of smell. Flynn decided to bag the potion instead of drinking it. He looked about the room for more useful tools when he noticed a letter on Rapunzel's desk from the Scottish Princess:

_Dear Rapunzel,_

_Happy early Birthday!_

_I would've waited longer, but Iago had just returned from his mission and said that he's well rested now and that Pitch Black is furious. I hope that he doesn't take it out on us. It wasn't exactly our fault that he lost Jafar through his own lust for power. At any rate, Iago assures me that it is going to take a long time before Pitch finds Jafar. In the meantime, we are working out a way to contact the Sultan, Aladdin, and Jasmine of Agrabah, hopefully, we can establish a trade route and thank them in person for what they've done. Perhaps they can become allies. Apparently the only one that is magical is their friendly genie, but Iago says that this Aladdin is cunning he may have a few tricks up his sleeves. _

_After bringing the 'bad' news to Pitch, Iago took his vacation in Greece to enjoy the weather. Apparently my bird also likes pita; but now he's home, safe, sound, and refreshed._

_I hope that your birthday is as refreshing as Iago's vacation in that sense._

_Merida _

Rapunzel hadn't neglected to tell Flynn about Iago's adventures. Yeah, Rapunzel liked him enough to keep him updated on everything going on with her, but now that Flynn had gathered everything that he deemed useful for his journey in Rapunzel's room, he returned to his own and settled into his bed; and as much as he tried, sleep never came to him.

Ω £ Ω

Rapunzel was thrown into a dark and damp room filled with vampires and locked in a dungeon cell. It was Drago who'd dragged her down there and locked her up, and being powerless; she could do nothing but curl into a ball, and start crying. As far as she knew, no one knew exactly where she was, and if the did know, the vampires would surly kill anyone who'd come to take her away.

"Take care of her, Dialga, she needs to be in some sort of 'lively state' in order to keep our boss happy." Drago stated.

"There's no need to worry, my vampires won't play too rough with her." Dialga replied with a cruel smile. He turned into a bat, flew into the cage, and reverted back to his humanoid form. Rapunzel was positioned in a corner and had nowhere to go as the vampire advanced on her. He placed his cold, deathly pale, fingers and forced her to look up at him, in this position, Rapunzel smelled his foul breath of death, and his eyes were so fiery, it pained Rapunzel to look into them.

"You remember me, don't you? You saw what I did to your pathetic little friend. You heard her as she screamed in utter agony, and succumbed to becoming a monster as I drained her of her blood!" Dialga growled. He picked up the brown lock of Rapunzel's hair and sniffed it: "You are so lively, so pure of heart, and so innocent. It would give me great pleasure to turn you into a vampire. Oh, you'd make for such a pretty one, that much I know. Your hair would turn to obsidian, your brown streak may turn white, and those green eyes would become redder than the most precious of rubies… and the more innocent the vampires were as a human, the more bloodthirsty they are as vampires. It's only a matter of time before your friend gets her first taste of human blood, and once that happens, she won't be able to control her thirst. Oh, Rapunzel, you smell so delightful. If only I could have a small taste. Just one… small… taste!"

Rapunzel let out a scream, and from the shadows appeared Pitch Black.

"That's enough, Dialga, by the gods, she's feeding me enough fear to give me the strength to fight Drago's army of dragons, as much as I enjoy it, I find it a bit overwhelming." Pitch Black spoke. Dialga looked up and told Pitch: "I only want a few sips, I promise I won't drain her out."

"You do realize that her gift comes from a flower that was created by mystical forces of the sun. He blood may be the death of you. It would be best to have one of your followers taste her for you, but don't do that just yet, Gothel's youth is linked to her and injury to her may harm Gothel. Until I know that Gothel will not be harmed by Rapunzel losing blood, you are to not sink your fangs in her."

"I understand." Dialga replied, and then he left the cage.

With nothing to hope for until help came, Rapunzel sang her flower song, causing her hair to glow and the light that came from it caused the vampires to turn their eyes away and shriek.

_At least my singing can keep them away._ Rapunzel thought.

Ω £ Ω

**How will Flynn rescue Rapunzel? In what shape will Rapunzel be in when he saves her? Well, I am taking fan suggestions so long as they don't involve killing the villains, and Flynn uses minimal help.**

**Please leave something, and I will take it into account.**


	95. Chapter 95: Tangled Situation Pt 2

**Chapter XCV: Tangled Situation Pt. 2**

Regina retrieved Rowan and Hans from their respective homes, and began her teachings. Rowan was quick to perfect a technique to detect if someone was trying to read her magic and then lock in on who was trying to read her and the she could curse whomever was trying to read her, and she also leaned how to mask any darkness within her. Hans was quick to learn those dark spells Regina taught, but utterly useless in reading magic.

Ω £ Ω

Back in Corona, the King and Queen had assigned a steed for Flynn, and it was a proud white stallion by the name of Maximus.

"You've got to be kidding me." Flynn said when he saw the horse.

"We don't pull jokes when our daughter's safety is at stake. Maximus is our strongest, bravest, smartest, and fastest horse and he's got an amazing ability of tracking." The King replied.

"Don't I know it, I've spent a fair amount of time running away from him in my thieving days." Flynn stated.

"Well that ought to give the two of you something to talk about. Now, mount up." The King told Flynn. He got on the saddle without Maximus throwing him off. With a serious face, the King spoke: "Now the two of you better not get your differences in the way of your trip. Your job is to save my daughter."

"Yes sir." Flynn replied, and then he gently urged the horse into a gallop through the kingdom.

∫ µ ∫

Flynn brought Maximus to a halt in front of a small tavern called The Snuggly Duckling. However, don't be fooled by the name, inside there was a fair number of rough crooks, but Flynn had yet to get some breakfast, and the King and Queen gave him enough money for food on the road and some apples for Maximus. As Flynn went inside, and sat down, his eyes wandered over to a table, there sat a few faces he recognized. The faces belonged to Emily Gawain, Ally Lancer, Jenny Granger, Kay Black, and underneath a large hood was Ivan VonGrimm. Flynn knew them to be friends of Rapunzel's and hoped that they might be of use to him, so he took his meal over to their table and sat down at the table next to them.

"Oi, ain't you that Flynn Rider Rapunzel dragged off of the streets?" Kay asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, with you being the royal messenger, perhaps you can bring the news that we're here to see her." Emily replied.

"I can't. Rapunzel was kidnapped by Gothel last night." Flynn replied, causing the group to choke on whatever they had in their mouths.

"Why is the first time we're hearing about this?" Ally asked. A shiver went down Flynn's spine when he caught a glimpse of the daywalker's fangs. He knew that one of Rapunzel's friends was a vampire now, but wasn't too sure which one it was.

"Shut up and drink your blood." Emily told Ally.

"I'd sooner call this stuff pisswater before I call it 'blood'. What animal did this stuff come from?" She replied.

"It was from a rat I caught special for you." Jenny told Ally. Flynn figured that she must be the werewolf.

"Damn, I've lost my taste for rats. I tell you guys, it's getting pretty hard to turn my head away from the thought of human blood. I ain't gonna lie, the lot of you smell delicious right now." Ally spoke.

"That's reassuring." Ivan said sarcastically.

"Let's get back to the point, now! Flynn, you said that Rapunzel's been kidnapped. Chances are that they took her to Transylvania, and if you're planning on going there, alone, you're going to end up worse off than Ally." Jenny stated.

"Well, are you up for helping me?" Flynn asked.

"Well, we came here to see Rapunzel, so what's the point in sticking around. Finish up, mate, and we'll be ready for you." Kay stated. While Flynn ate, Kay pulled out his wand, and opened up the satchel Flynn was wearing and summoned the contents out of it.

"He's well-supplied, we can say that much." Ivan stated. Kay sent the contents back into the satchel.

"I'm still able to turn into a Hungarian Horntail if anyone needs a ride." Ally stated.

"Great, and I can still use that Night Fury form, that may help the villains think that I'm Hiccup or Toothless. Someone can ride on my back, Ally, I assume that you'll be able to take two comfortably, but if anyone wants to ride my thestral I've got outside, they can." Kay replied.

"So, Ivan, have you, Kay, and Gregor made any strides in curing my vampirism?"

"Close, or so we think. It may help if we can pull a fang out of Dialga." Ivan replied.

"Alright, I'm finished now." Flynn told the group. They left the Snuggly Duckling and Flynn mounted up on Maximus again.

"Okay, fellas, stand back!" Ally declared, and a moment later, after they gave her some space, she slowly turned herself into a vampire Hungarian Horntail!

"Ally, that is one impressive sight!" Emily called out as Ally lowered herself. Kay, who hadn't activated the dragon potion in a while, took a bit longer to reactivate the effects and then turn into a Night Fury, he would later recall that it was one of the roughest transformations he'd ever been through.

Maximus didn't care for the sight of a vampire and a wizard turning into dragons, he reared up and whinnied, nearly throwing Flynn off his back, but with some help from Ivan and Jenny, they calmed the horse down. When he was at ease again, Ivan mounted up Kay's thestral, which was invisible to Flynn, Emily climbed up on Ally's back, and Jenny climbed up on Kay's.

"Ivan, we need you to stay grounded with Flynn. Thestrals are better on land than these dragons." Jenny stated.

"I will, and sorry if this looks weird to you Flynn." Ivan replied. Now that everyone was situated, they continued on to the east.

Ω £ Ω

It was nearing 10:00 that night, and Rapunzel never had a more miserable birthday. During the daytime, all she had done was suffer a visit from Gothel, only so she could regain her youth. For breakfast she had gruel, lunch was half a loaf of bread and hazelnut soup, and for dinner it was just a soup laden with beans and sausage that was too salty for her taste and the salt dried her mouth out so badly that she could barely talk, let alone sing!

To make matters worse, when the vampires woke up, all they did was taunt her. She was alone in the cage, and the vampires talked of tasting her blood, and turning her. They even taunted her by saying that Pitch had the right mind to infect er heart with darkness, as he did with Hiccup. They laughed at these ideas, and continued their mockery until Dialga came down, and they fell silent. He looked to his followers and snarled: "What are you all doing down here at this hour? Go out and get some hunting done! All of you, now!"

They fled outside, leaving their king alone with the girl in the cage. With a cruel smile on his face, he turned to Rapunzel and he said in a singsong voice: "We're all alone, Punzie, all alone, Punzie. Let's think of the fun we can have. It's fun to be bad!" He turned to fog and then reappeared inside her cage. She didn't scream, but she was curled up in a ball.

"Aww, poor little lamb, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and there's no one to hear you scream." Dialga spoke in a low growl. Rapunzel didn't react. She remained curled up as Dialga stooped over her, and without a word or sound, he seized Rapunzel's arm and told her: "Your blood will not harm me! The power of the sun doesn't lie in your blood!" With that, he sank his fangs into her flesh and drank from her!

Although, Rapunzel wasn't like other victims for Dialga…

He drank from her with gusto for the first three swallows, but once the blood was really inside of him, his eyes snapped open, and as he drank, he received visions of when _he_ was an innocent man! He saw himself growing up on a farm with a charming and loving family, marrying a beautiful wife who truly loved him, the said wife did get pregnant, but the child was a stillborn. Still, he saw that he lived a happy life as a human, and he was innocent, and pure of heart… until during a hunting trip when none other than Count Dracula attacked him!

Dialga pulled away from Rapunzel with his eyes wide, and he was breathing heavily out of shock! He looked down at Rapunzel, into her innocent, large, green eyes, and then he turned to fog and teleported outside, appearing by the ice tomb of Jack Frost.

"What the hell was that about?" Dialga asked himself. He sat down against the ice tomb and thought about what he'd seen. He'd been a vampire since 1454, a long time ago, and he was only twenty-three when he was turned, so he had long forgotten what it was like to be human. For all those years, he allowed himself to be driven by bloodlust and savagery, now he remembered how happy he was living a quiet life, what it was like to be loved. Now that he remembered it, he realized how much he missed it all.

He teleported to his own room in the castle, there he opened a trunk, dug to the bottom of it, pulled out an ornate box, opened it, and then pulled out a small portrait of a woman. It was a painting of his wife, which he had done himself. Holding it, he spoke to himself: "Oh, Ilona, how I miss you now!"

By this time, his wife had long since passed on.

Back in the cage, Rapunzel had passed out due to blood loss and shock.

Ω £ Ω

"Dialga will make mincemeat of Rapunzel if we don't get to her soon enough!" Ally hissed

"Well, what are we going to do to get her out of there? You know full well what happened the last time we went to that castle, and Hiccup's heart will darken to the point of blackness if he finds out that one of us died trying to save Rapunzel!" Kay replied.

"This Dialga, if I'm not mistaken, he's the vampire that bit you, right?" Flynn asked Ally.

"Yeah, and because of him, I can't do back to school! At least the Blacks are teaching me what they know otherwise I probably would have to start killing people!" She exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Ally, you've got nothing to get worked up about right now." Emily told her.

"Well, why don't you, Ally, distract the vampires by pretending that you're at the castle to join them, tell them that you're getting tired of feeding off of animals! Kay, you can distract them by posing as a Night Fury, something that'll fool them into thinking that you're a different dragon. In the meantime, Ally, I need you to find out where they're keeping Rapunzel and tell me where and how she's being held, only then can I get in to break her out or give her, her wand in order to free herself. Jenny, I assume that you're the werewolf, so you'll come in handy for tracking Rapunzel down."

"If that is the case, then it will be best if we save her during the night, only then can I become a werewolf." Jenny replied.

"The vampires won't be up until sundown anyway." Ally stated. She looked to Flynn and told him: "It will take you too long to get to Romania by horseback. You're riding with me, Flynn, and I'll be strong enough to carry the horse in my claws." With that she slowly transformed back into a dragon and the group soon took flight again, this time with a dragon carrying a horse.

Ω £ Ω

"Get away from her!" Dialga snarled at his followers who were busy tormenting Rapunzel again.

"What's this all about?" The vampire by the name of Wendy asked.

"Gothel has asked me to order the lot of you to stop pestering the girl! Now I'm going to make sure of that!" Dialga hissed. He unlocked the cage with a key and dragged Rapunzel out of it and into a room where she'd be alone. Before shutting her in there, he threw a book to the floor and slammed the door shut.

"What's this, Dialga?"

Dialga turned around and found Pitch Black standing behind him.

"She's far too distracting for my followers. They've better things to do than to talk to her!" Dialga growled.

"I see, I see. In the meantime, Regina is making remarkable progress with Hans and Rowan." Pitch replied.

Ω £ Ω

They landed as the sun was going down, and a funny shiver went down Jenny's spine. This told her that there was going to be a full moon that night, and she would be a werewolf, and no sooner had they finished setting up camp did she start transforming!

Good thing that Jenny could control herself in this form.

"Ally, it's your move." Ivan stated. She nodded, and headed for the castle.

∫ µ ∫

Ally entered the den of vampires, and all eyes were on her as she entered.

"Oi, I remember you, and the last time we met you wanted nothing to do with us!" Wendy called out.

"Minds can change, and I thirst for only human blood now." Ally growled. She looked about the room for a moment, and then shouted: "What're you sitting there staring at me for! I'm thirsty!"

"Then you shall drink!"

Ally turned slowly around to see Dialga behind her and approaching. He then wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for an embrace.

"I knew that you'd eventually come back to me, my dear blood daughter." He spoke. At these words, the other vampires knelt before her.

"I told you that you've got high status among us." Wendy stated.

"Wendy, darling, go and fetch her a goblet of blood from my special reserve." Dialga told her. With that Wendy was off, but she was quick to return.

"There you are, my dear, now, be free from the diet of animals, _this_ is the blood we all crave!" Dialga declared, taking the goblet off of Wendy and handing it to Ally. She took it and pretended to take a sip of it, but the smell of it was intoxicating, and so tempting, she couldn't take it, and so she too a real swig of it!

"There you go, now you're really one of us." Dialga stated. He soon went off to get some rest, as did the other vampires. Ally pretended to do the same, until the early morning sun rose. So she got up and wandered about the castle until she found the room Rapunzel was staying in by smell.

Ω £ Ω

"We're good to go." Ally told her friends, she told them where Rapunzel was being kept and that Flynn should be able to kick down the door with some effort. In the meantime she ran back to the castle before she was missed.

∫ µ ∫

The sun had set, and Jenny was back to being a werewolf again, but now it was time to save a life. Kay made the first move by flying to the castle and letting out a roar with Emily on his back, this drew the attention of the likes of Pitch, Drago, and Gothel, in the meantime, Flynn went in with Jenny and Ivan. Jenny was to track Rapunzel and Ivan was there to provide cover for Flynn.

Flynn's group managed to sneak in undetected, and using his thief stealth, Flynn prowled through the halls after the werewolf until she started scratching at a door, and with Ivan guarding them with his wand ready and an explosive potion in hand. Flynn rammed the door a few times before it finally gave away, and he found Rapunzel inside. She looked pale and weak, but at least she was alive and had the energy to run with him.

"I was beginning to lose hope!" She told Flynn.

"Going somewhere?" Gothel asked from behind them, she had apperated into the room, not knowing that Ivan was still in the hall. He jumped through the threshold and shouted: "OBLIVIATE!" The spell struck Gothel with a force that knocked her off her feet and wiped out her memory, leaving them to escape the castle while the other main villains were still focused on Kay and Emily.

As they ran, Jenny let out a howl, this was to signal to Ally that they had Rapunzel and they were on their way out. Ally calmly left the den of vampires and went to the forest without anyone paying her much mind. When she reached the lake, she froze it over with a Glacius spell and ran across. Up in the sky she found Kay flying, and so she sent up some red sparks to signal where she was.

Kay landed with Emily still in one piece on his back. Soon enough, Flynn's group ran across the ice on the lake, and Maximus and Kay's thestral found their way to them through their own tracking abilities.

"Alright, thanks for your help, but we better get going." Flynn told them. They wandered deeper into the forest until they came upon a monument made of ice.

"Flynn, that's Jack's tomb." Rapunzel stated. They paused for a moment to pay their respects.

Jack's body was untouched by time, in fact he looked as if he was merely sleeping in the ice. Rapunzel conjured up a wreath of flowers when Flynn gave her back her wand and then showed her the potions he had on him. She took the one to replenish her blood supply, and another one to calm her down. Then she pulled out the dragon potion, which still required a scale, when Emily tapped her on the shoulder, and held out a handful of scales saying: "I don't know the exact dragons to these, but if you need to take that, here you are."

Rapunzel picked a scale and dropped it into the bottle, and swallowed the contents. She and Ally began their transformations, and Rapunzel became a Timberjack, well, it made for a nice tribute to their friend by his grave.

While the others were getting up on their mounts, Flynn took a parting look at the tomb, and then saw that…

The body had vanished!

Flynn didn't say a word, he got up on Ally's back and they took off for Corona.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, lots of exciting stuff here. Also, on my profile there is a poll asking: WHO MUST DIE!**

**Also, special thanks to those who've given me your suggestions; they were very helpful in the making of this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	96. Chapter 96: Dream of the Seer Y6

**Chapter XCVI: Dream of the Seer**

The Furious Flurries didn't meet up again until they were due back in Hogwarts, and being in the coach while missing Ally and Jack felt a bit odd to everyone. At least there was Merida with Iago on her shoulder.

"So, did you ever get into contact with Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Sultan?" Rapunzel asked her.

"Aye, we did, and we paid them a little visit. Iago wasn' well received though. We went there soon after he got back and we flew there on Braveheart. So, after keeping Iago from gettin' battered, we explained what he was really doin' for us. They came around, and we've befriended them. Turns out that Jasmine is 'bout as feisty as I am."

"Did you establish trade with them?" Elsa asked.

"Aye, we did, and good contacts too. By the way, it may interest you to know that Aladdin is quite cunning, and it was how he managed to get the best of Jafar. Just by wits!" Merida replied. She droned on and on about her visit to Agrabah for some time, and when she had exhausted her stories from there, Elsa turned to Ivan's hooded form and Kay and asked them: "So, how was your visit to the Southern Isles? Did you make any progress in finding a way to help Ally?"

"The magics I've been reading from the potions were going the way I was hoping, but the results bordered along the lines of catastrophic… Ivan, you might as well lower your hood, they're going to find out eventually." Kay replied.

Ivan lowered his hood to reveal that during some sort of mishap with the potions, some if his hair had turned from brown to blue in some sort of splatter pattern, and one of his green eyes turned to the brightest blue to be seen. His friends looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did one attempt blow up in your face?" Emily asked.

"Yep, in almost the same way one blew up in Jack's." Ivan replied; he let out a smile to reveal that his canines were also longer than the average canine. They weren't long enough to be considered as fangs, but they were noticeably longer.

"Aye, the same would've happened to Gregor and I if we didn't shield ourselves." Kay added.

"It was going so smoothly, but then we must've overheated it or put in the wrong amount of an ingredient in it, and that's when it had the reaction." Ivan stated.

"Another issue is that we don't have any vampires to test it on. Well any vampires that we don't mind accidentally killing anyway."

"Kay, you can be a little sadistic at times." Elsa stated.

"Everyone has their dark sides." He replied casually.

∫ µ ∫

During the course of their coach ride, Merida found the time to take a nap, but when she awoke, she woke up with bright eyes and a smile on her face.

"Did you have some good dreams, sleepyhead?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yea, I did 'ave a good one. I was ridin' Braveheart when I suddenly spotted Jack. When we landed he spoke to me." She replied.

"What did he say?" Rapunzel asked.

"He told me that we were going to face many trials this year, but that all will be well, and we will get through it. He said it with a cheerful smile." Merida spoke.

"If only he were with us now to tell us that." Rapunzel spoke. Flynn had failed to tell her about what he _didn't_ see in the ice tomb after he rescued her in Transylvania.

"Uh, Merida, do you think that this dream could've been a prophecy?" Vanilla asked.

Merida was silent for the rest of the ride, thinking about this, and she was still thinking about it when she went to bed in the Gryffindor Tower.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, sorry for the short chapter. **

**I must admit that I didn't get as many responses as I thought I would for the previous chapter, but I'm not going to complain right now.**

**As far as my poll concerning who must die, the winners right now are Gothel and Hans.**

**Also, I AM GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP FOR THIS YEAR! I know I want something bad to happen to Elsa&amp;Anna and Hiccup, and I know what that's going to be, but how I'm going to execute it is up for debate. Also, there's a ****_"FROSTY"_**** matter that should be addressed during this year.**

**YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS YEAR WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	97. Chapter 97: Crack

**Chapter XCVII: Crack**

Elsa woke up in the common room, for fear of terrible nightmares freezing over the bedroom her friends shared. To her surprise though, she found Hiccup curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace with barely anything more than a pillow for comfort. Still, Elsa looked down to him and smiled.

"Good morning, O mighty dragon."

Hiccup woke up with a light chuckle, sat up, and fitted his prosthetic back on his stump.

"You seem to be in good spirits this morning." He stated.

"Well, I didn't have any nightmares last night, and it's nice to see that you'll sacrifice your own comfort to be there for a friend." Elsa replied, sitting up now. She fussed with her hair until she managed to get it into a presentable braid and added: "If you hadn't promised yourself to Merida I would be willing to kiss you."

"It helps when at home I sleep on a bed of boards; and to be honest, Merida never wrote to me over the summer, and we didn't even bother to visit. I suppose the business with Agrabah had something to do with it, but she didn't direct anything in particular to me, and to think, the lot of us are getting to the age were we should consider marriage." Hiccup replied.

"Are you saying that she's showing no affection for you?"

"Merida has a certain level of affection for all of us, but as far as romantic feelings go, I think she doesn't have much for me."

"Do you have any love for Merida?" Elsa asked.

Hiccup thought about his answer for a moment, and then he told her: "That break we spent in DunBroch, I actually knew that she had her feelings reserved for Jack. When I think about it, who can blame her? Jack was fun, he was free-spirited, enjoyed her for who she was, and I believe they saw comfort from each other more than they did for anyone else. They were in the same house too. In fact if Jack had my social status, I'd wager my false leg that he would've played the same game I did when I won her engagement."

"Yeah, I believe he would've." Elsa replied.

A knock sounded from outside the common room and Hiccup went over to open it and to his surprise he found Ariel on the other side of it. She looked distressed.

"Is there something wrong?" Hiccup asked her. She pushed past him to enter the room and then asked: "Is Mr. VonGrimm here?"

"IVAN!" Hiccup and Elsa called from the stairs. Ivan ran down the stairs while fussing with his belt with Kay sassing him from behind: "Nice entrance, mate, fussing around _that_ area in the presence of these people of nobility."

"They sounded urgent." Ivan defended. He looked to the mermaid and asked: "What's going on?"

"It's Rowan, she hasn't returned to school, and neither has Hans Isles!" Ariel told them. Not long after she said this, the girls came down.

"She's a bad 'un, I knew it, her heart's going to be black as coal by winter break, I knew she was goin' to be dark the moment I read her wand. She's a bad 'un." Kay stated. In a flash of fury, Ivan turned, swung his arm, punching Kay in the face, thus knocking him off his feet as he shouted: "SHUT IT YOU EVIL SOD! YOU'RE TO NEVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY!"

Everyone looked at Ivan as if he had gone mad, and then they looked down do Kay as he was sitting up with blood running down from his nose. Maybe in a sense he deserved that right hook, after all Rowan was still a blood member of Ivan's family, but at the same time he was right. They had known that Rowan had slipped into darkness since Kay gave her the Bloodwood and basilisk fang wand on the account that Kay made it to pick out a dark witch or wizard. Kay looked up at Ivan with a dark look in his eyes, and without a word he took out his wand and tapped his nose to heal it before getting up to his feet.

"Why do you insist on defending her? Eh, Ivan? Have you forgotten the curse she put on you the day I sold her the Bloodwood wand? She sent you to the infirmary! She's hurt you, Ivan, she'll hurt us, and those she's allied herself with have _killed_ one of us. I'll tell you this: Karma is no friend to those who're as dark as our foes! You forget, I've tied us all together to strengthen ourselves, and the Fury Wand is proof of that. Those who hurt one of us hurt _all _of us, and if you continue down the path that led you to strike me, I'll assure you that the Fury wand will no longer respond to you!"

"How can I ally myself with one who speaks so ill of Rowan?"

"Rowan _is_ ill. She is ill in the heart, and she needs you to stay in the light if we are to drag her out of the darkness." Kay replied with a near-snarl. Suddenly, he plunged a hand into Ivan's chest and ripped out his heart! It was bright and pure red, not a single spot of black on it!

"Well now, look at this! This is a beautiful heart you have here, Ivan. It would be a real shame if you were to darken it." Kay spoke in a low and almost sinister voice.

"Give it back!" Ivan exclaimed. He started to lunge for Kay, but with a quick wave of his wand, Kay sent Ivan flying over to the other side of the room, and in a grim tone, he told Ivan: "You don't want to make reckless moves like that. Something may just land on your heart, crush it, and then kill you."

With Ivan's heart still in his hand, Kay held it gently and looked it over…

"There's the problem." Kay said softly.

"What is it?" Vanilla asked.

"The heart has a crack in it. I'm better at reading magic than I am at reading hearts, but it would take a fool to not know that this crack was caused by Rowan. Her alliance with Hans and Pitch is breaking him inside, and I get it, I've been there. I've received a few cracks in my heart when I saw my brother torn apart by that werewolf years ago. Now, Ivan, the easiest way to go about this is to keep your heart in a box so you don't feel the pain Rowan has brought unto you as much, but then you won't feel anything as deeply as you did before; or, I can put it back, and you will try to mend it while still dealing with the pain." Kay spoke.

"Give it back!" Ivan demanded, and so Kay shoved it back in his chest.

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite for breakfast." Rapunzel stated. The others nodded in agreement.

Ω £ Ω

Over in Transylvania, Rowan had gotten ready for her day and stood before the mirror in her chamber, marveling her gorgeous reflection. She was wearing a gown akin to the one she wore to the Yule Ball with a high collar and layers if black, red, and violet, she was shaping up to become the perfect embodiment of evil by now. Over the course of the summer, Rowan had learned how to make powerful sleeping curses, cast enchantments to turn men into beasts, and how turn flesh to stone.

With all her great progress in becoming a gifted, but evil, witch, Hans stood beside Rowan with a growing envy towards her. Around his new tutors, he maintained respectful attitudes, but alone outbursts between the two were not uncommon.

Today was no exception. As Rowan was working on a potion on her own time (so effects unknown but possibly laying in the cruelest nature) Hans threw in a handful of poppy seeds and crushed dung beetles, causing a bad reaction in the potion, and the brew _exploded_ in Rowan's face!

Rowan reeled away from her cauldron with her hands on her face, screaming out in agony, and shouted curses at Hans.

Regina and Pitch ran into the room just in time to see Rowan recollect her senses and throw a curse at Hans causing his face to be covered in green boils and develop nasty rashes.

"What happened?!" Regina demanded, glaring at Hans.

"It appears that our Prince has thrown something into Rowan's cauldron, and it had a reaction." Pitch replied. Regina tended to Rowan as if she were the mother of a child who'd suffered a scraped knee upon tripping. She cured Rowan's pain, and the true effects of the potion were revealed: a streak of her raven hair had turned white, and her right eye turned from hazel to the red of purest rubies, and her right cheek had earn a long scar from a burn.

"Hans of the Southern Isles, I expected better from you. How dare you treat a fellow ally so and so recklessly! You could've _blinded_ her, and you _have_ disfigured her cheek! You are to go down to Dialga's chamber and play as his servant for two weeks for your foolishness! Here we care about each other and turn our envy to our enemies!" Pitch shouted, and one of his nightmares showed up to make sure the young prince followed orders.

Pitch Black was not only furious at Hans, but he was gravely upset over losing Rapunzel over the summer and the fact that he had recently dispatched Gothel and Drago to hunt for Jafar's lamp in the desert surrounding Agrabah, and still had yet to hear from them. If things kept going on like this, he would surely lose his temper.

Ω £ Ω

**Special thanks to Vangian13 for your suggestions for what happened to Rowan, I hope she enjoys it, and I hope you appreciate it.**

**At the same time, I am open to more suggestions for a few subjects: Jack's possible return, evil plans for Arendelle, and some short scenes would help.**

**Please review. **


	98. Chapter 98: Going Batty

**Chapter XCVIII: Going Batty**

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors shared Potions this year, and the Furious Flurries were paired up rather oddly, simply because Ursula wanted to change things up and assign partners for the next few lessons: Rapunzel with Emily, Merida and Ivan, Hiccup and Jenny, Elsa with Kay, and Vanilla was paired up with a Gryffindor boy.

"The students who can bring me the best Draught of the Living Death shall win their own bottles of this: Felix Felicis, otherwise known as Liquid Luck. Now, may the best team win," Ursula told them.

Being the potion experts, Ivan and Rapunzel's tables would've had the advantage already, but who would make the very best? On one hand, Rapunzel was not only a good one for making potions, but she was also good at cooking, which gave her a bit of extra practice. There was also Ivan, whom through the help of Kay, managed to invent a potion to turn humans into dragons, and he was currently working on something on a potion to cure vampirism.

Then Ivan got clever, knowing how to read potions, he adjusted the instructions to make the ingredients work more effectively.

"What're ye doin'?" Merida asked him.

"Shh, I know my potions, now instead of cutting the bean, crush it." Ivan told her. Merida took her knife and crushed the bean with the flat side, while other students were struggling to get the stubborn bean to cut. It had the nasty habit of taking flight rather than being sliced. Even Hiccup got fed up with it and ended up piercing it with a dragon claw, he only changed one finger for the job, and on his part it was a good move.

Still, there was the inevitable. The students began handing in their work, and the winners were: Ivan and Merida. As promised, Ursula gave each of them a bottle of Liquid Luck, and Rapunzel looked to Ivan in a slight jealousy. She was quite proud of her potions, but Ivan proved that this time around, he was the best. Well, to be fair, Rapunzel's talent really shone when the potions dealt with healing.

Ω £ Ω

With the first batch of homework assigned to them, the group gathered in the Library.

"Does anyone know anything good 'bout trolls?" Emily asked while she was focused on her Care of Magical Creatures.

"I can help you out there, we have several different types where I'm from." Elsa replied.

"Do you know anything about them stealing your left socks?" Hiccup asked her.

"That's an odd question." She stated.

"Well, Gobber has made claim to that. People doubt him though." Hiccup replied.

"I believe the little forest trolls might get into antic like that." Elsa replied. She then told Emily several details she knew about them off of the top of her head.

"So, champs, what are you planning on doing with your Liquid Luck?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm savin' mine fer when we go into battle or something like that. I'd be sure to live to see another day if I do. By the way, guys, I keep seeing Jack in my dreams. One time is one thing, bu' I've seen him in several dreams. I don' know 'ow else to put it, bu' I think he's trying to make his way back to us." Merida stated.

The group looked at her as if she sprouted another head.

"Merida, you're a prophet or a seer, depending on how you want to put it. You don't have the ability to contact the spirit world, you simply don't! You're probably dreaming of Jack because you miss him. We all do; but it's not like he can come back from the dead." Vanilla told her.

"Vanilla!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but look at us! We're down two friends this year, Ivan recently had a potion bow up in his face, he and Kay told me of how Rapunzel got kidnapped over the summer, Hiccup's heart is still corrupted, Ivan's sister has turned against us, Ivan's heart is cracked because of what his sister has done, Elsa's powers are so out of control that she had to be kicked out of the dorm and is wearing gloves, and I'll have you know that my summer was plagued with nightmares! So what's next? Are we going to lose another one? Are we going to turn dark? Will-"

Vanilla's rant came to an end when Kay waved his wand and stole her voice and stored it in his Furious Flurries medallion.

"Did you just steal her voice?" Jenny asked.

"She was distracting me from my Charms. It had to be done." Kay replied. Vanilla got to her feet and drove her fist into his gut.

"I'll give it back when we're done here." Kay stated.

"Ivan, can you please turn your eyes away from me, your new eye looks as if it's glowing." Hiccup spoke.

"_Glowing_ huh? Perhaps it's magic now." Rapunzel mused.

"Aye, like yer hair." Merida added.

"Oi, keep in mind that a potion had to blow up in his face in order to get it." Kay snapped.

Ω £ Ω

Homework over with, the group returned to their common rooms, and Kay returned Vanilla's voice, when something caught their attention. It was a little bat hanging off of the threshold to the stairs, Kay paused to read the possible magic within the bat and then said: "Ally, what brings you here?"

The bat flew down and assumed it's humanoid form, but the first thing she said was: "Ivan, what the hell happened to you?"

"A failed potion blew up in my face while Gregor, Kay, and I were trying to find a way to cure your vampirism." He replied.

"I thought you were staying with the Blacks?" Jenny questioned.

"As much as I've enjoyed the company of Kay's family, you can only stand Benny for so long, and they've been experimenting with possible substitutes for human blood for me. I got my first taste of human blood the last time I encountered Dialga, and ever since, the blood of animals just hasn't satisfied me, and it's getting hard to keep resisting taking a taste out of his family, especially since their experiments and their trade of wand making often draws blood." Ally replied. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a wand. However, this one wasn't her own, it didn't have the phoenix head carved to form the base, and the length was wrong.

"They are showing me their tricks though. I made this wand." Ally said.

"May I weigh it?" Kay asked. Ally handed the wand off to him.

"Walnut, just your simple walnut wood. Twelve inches, very nice… WHOA! I did not see _that_ coming!"

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's got a basilisk-fang core!" Kay exclaimed.

"Yeah, it turned out that vampires are immune to their deadly gaze. Probably because we're technically dead, but the Blacks were a bit curious that I wasn't petrified as it so happens when you see it indirectly." Ally replied.

"The style of your carving is rather simple, but this is a rather elegant wand. This is certainly a piece worthy of being sold under my family's name. Good job." Kay stated.

"Thanks, so, have you fellows managed to come up with something to help me?"

"All we got was one failed potion after another. We believe that if we had something like a hair, some blood, or even a fang from Dialga we'll be more successful." Ivan replied. He sighed and rubbed his left eye as if it was sore.

"Well, listen, I'll be staying here for one week, just to keep my distance from the Blacks while they continue experimenting with blood substitutes, and to get away from Benny for a while. You'll find me with the dragons." Ally told them.

"Alright, we'll let Emily and Merida know about this then." Hiccup told her, and so she showed herself out of the room by turning into a bat again and flying out a window.

In the meantime, Kay sat down and pulled out the Fury Wand from his robes.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked him.

"I'm thinking that we need to utilize this wand more. It's healing properties, powers of Transfiguration, and it's command over the ice and snow is great so long as we remain connected; however, we really need to start using it to understand its full potential. For all we know, this wand will be the greatest thing we have in the battles to come." Kay replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Happy Easter (well to those of you who celebrate it)!**

**The next time you see me, it will be a chapter written by somebody else (see the Author's Challenge for further details). Here I'm giving some more toys for the participants to work with.**

**Now, for those of you who're planning on participating in the challenge, feel free to ask me questions via review or PM. **


	99. Chapter 99: Poem

**It's All Fun****!**

I went for a romp in Piccadilly,

My story may seem rather silly,

What fell upon me,

Was the fruit of a great big pear tree!

Ω

It hit me on the head,

The bump nearly put me to bed,

What fell upon me,

Was the fruit of the great big pear tree!

Then it revealed to me,

My true insanity!

Ω

I dreamed of Hiccup as a fury,

Whether it be morning or night, it doesn't matter,

For now, I'm mad as a hatter!

And with his darkening heart, Hiccup seems rather scary!

Ω

Now despite the death of Jack,

Flynn saw that in his tomb that his body was in lack.

So, when the ugly face of fear would be reared,

Should Jack suddenly reappear?

Ω

It hit me on the head,

The bump nearly put me to bed,

What fell upon me,

Was the fruit of the great big pear tree!

Then it revealed to me,

My true insanity!

Ω

Elsa, Queen of snow,

Her powers she's lost control,

Perhaps she should just let it go.

And to the skies above,

She may proclaim her love!

Ω

Merida, the great brave seer,

What's next to come is nothing mere.

She may not see it coming,

Or perhaps we're worried about nothing

What do we care?

She already killed a great big bear!

Ω

Now for Rapunzel, for what do we care?

She may be a healer,

But could her foes be scarier?

Would she end up mangled?

You know what, I don't really care for _'Tangled'_!

Ω

It hit me on the head,

The bump nearly put me to bed,

What fell upon me,

Was the fruit of the great big pear tree!

Then it revealed to me,

My true insanity!

Ω

As for Pitch Black,

We'll f*** him with a d***! **(LANGUAGE!)**

'Cause he makes me go: "ACK!"

Ω

It hit me on the head,

The bump nearly put me to bed,

What fell upon me,

Was the fruit of the great big pear tree!

Then it revealed to me,

My true insanity!

Ω £ Ω

_**PLEASE ACCEPT THE AUTHOR'S CHALLENGE!**_

_**BECAUSE **__**THIS**_** IS WHERE MY MIND IS GOING!**

**Sorry that this wasn't a chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	100. Chapter 99: Arc-Angel Magic

**Chapter XCIX: Arc-Angel Magic**

**Ahh, at last I can start posting these submissions from the Author's Challenge! **

Sand, and the dark skies of an Arabian night, that was all Gothel could see, apart from the team of nightmares at her side. She could be in this forsaken desert land for centuries looking for the lamp which imprisoned Jafar. However the nightmares were clever, they could track Jafar's subconscious and track him down to infect him with nightmares. Also, Gothel was sensitive to magic, and tracking down an all-powerful genie wouldn't be too hard at all for her,

She had ventured deep into the desert before the nightmares sensed something and charged. Gothel had to run after them in order to find where they were going, until they started circling one small area. Gothel commanded them to stop and with powers of her own, she moved the sand until, in a deep hole, she spotted a black lamp. With a wave of her hand, she summoned the lamp into her hands, and gave it a rub.

From the spout of the lamp, there emitted a stream of glowing red smoke, and the sound of cacophonous laughter filled the air. From the smoke, a great, and obscenely muscular red genie emerged.

"I'M FREE! FREE TO SEEK REVENGE UPON MY ENEMIES!" The genie declared.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You can no longer kill anybody, and you are now enslaved by the rules of the genie! Since I hold your lamp, I am therefore, your master, and you owe me three wishes." Gothel told him. Jafar stared down at her and assumed his human form with his staff in his hand.

"Very well, and what is your first wish?" Jafar asked in a severe tone.

"I wish for you to bring us back to the castle in Transylvania, quickly, and comfortably." Gothel told him. Without a word, Jafar raised his staff and teleported them back to the castle in Transylvania.

Ω £ Ω

It was a few days after Ally arrived for her weeks stay at Hogwarts; the Furious Flurries decided that since the weather was nice, they should to spend some quiet time outside. At the moment they were discussing what to do for a friendly little picnic. The thing was everyone wanted their own special dish, too much for what the basket could contain. After a fairly lengthy debate, they settled the matter on Rapunzel's shoulders:

"I think I will borrow the kitchen again, there are some new recipes I want to try, and I'd like to see Annie again." Rapunzel said excitedly.

"Hey Rapunzel," Ivan stood there almost nervously.

"Yes Ivan, is something wrong?"

"Well, you see, I-I would like to help you cook something for the picnic." Ivan said nervously.

"Wait, since when do you cook?" Rapunzel asked.

"I have always been able to, I just don't do it sometimes for personal reasons." Ivan said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well I don't mind, I think it's good to have some competition in the kitchen."

∫ µ ∫

"Oi Hiccup, 'ave you seen Ivan an' Rapunzel?" Merida questioned.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen those two for hours, where do you think they are?" Hiccup answered.

"Knowing Ivan, head for the nearest explosion." Elsa stated.

At that moment, Ivan entered the room.

"I'm, *gasp* not always blowing stuff, *pant* up you know." Ivan wheezed. He was all sweaty and messy for some reason. Then Rapunzel came over as well, looking just as exhausted as Ivan.

"What happened to the two of you? Ivan, what kind of explosive did you make this time?" said an oncoming Jenny.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Elsa could you conjure up some ice please?" Elsa conjured up an icy stalagmite and quickly put her glove back on. Then Ivan broke off a piece and… started shaving it?

"I'm not done yet, Rapunzel, I will win!" Ivan announced competitively. Then Rapunzel broke off a piece of ice and began doing what Ivan was doing. Everyone else had blank, confused looks on their faces.

"What are you two doing?" Kay questioned with a wild look of confusion on his face.

"What does it look like? It's a cooking contest, and I am not losing this one!" Rapunzel shouted as she was pouring some kind of yellow sauce on the shaved ice.

"Neither am I!" Ivan poured some blue sauce on the shaved ice. And topped it with a raspberry. Rapunzel also topped hers with a blackberry.

"Done!" Rapunzel and Ivan said at the same time, and fell backwards. Then some house elves pulling carts with all sorts of delicious, five star foods came over. Half of them were pulling carts with a blue mark, while some were pulling carts with yellow marks. Then there was one elf pulling a red marked cart with a bunch of bottles. All of them were exhausted.

"Well, *pant* where will you like your picnic to be?" Ivan asked.

"Hold on. Can somebody explain to me what's going on? Because I'm lost." Emily said.

"We decided to discuss a few things over a picnic, but it seems Ivan and Rapunzel went a bit overboard." Jenny replied

"Come on, let's head outside." Kay declared. Once everyone was outside, Hiccup called the dragons and Ally. It turned out that the cart full of what looked like wine bottles was actually blood of so many animals with a multitude of things done to them. Ally was really excited to try all the different bloods she was drooling, and with those fangs. All the bottles were unloaded in seconds and Kay poured Ally a glass. She was ecstatic.

"Wow Ivan, this bread pudding is delicious. How come you never cooked for us before?" Rapunzel commented.

"I do cook a lot at home, my cooking skills are why I am so good at potions." Ivan explained.

"How does tha' work?" Merida questioned.

"My mother always said that cooking is allot like potion making, except instead of focusing on flavor you focus on effect. You see-mph!" Ivan said when suddenly a tart of some kind was put into his open mouth.

"We get it Ivan they're similar." Jenny says as she lets go of the tart.

"Would you let me finish?! I was going to say that if it wasn't for those words I probably wouldn't have looked into potions in the first place."

"Oh wow, Ivan, you seemed to have a great childhood, by the way, it's a bit off topic, but I was wondering, what do you think caused Rowan to side with pitch in the first place?" Kay questioned. Ivan frowned and looked down.

"I honestly don't know, she was really sweet when she was younger, one of the nicest people ever. But, after she started hanging around Regina, she started to darken, and whenever I was successful in something she had this look on her face. Almost like she was jealous." Ivan explained. "Though I don't know why."

"Why do you think she would have been jealous? I can name a few reasons." Kay replied

"Okay, why do you think she would be Jealous?"

"For one, you are a successful potions student who has excelled in his classes, you are part of the furious flurries, and do you know have any idea how good this maple-honey beef is?" Kay said as he took a bite of the beef on his plate. "Mm, many people would be jealous of your culinary skills."

"You're certainly better than my mother, that's for sure." Hiccup said. "One time Valka cooked for everyone. Three seconds later. Nobody could take a single step without slipping on puke. Some escaped the house and got into the Village, causing more people to get queasy, even the dragons, and since the dragons also regurgitate fire… things didn't go out so well."

"You don' 'ave to remind us of that day, I still 'ave nightmares of that day." Merida said.

"Yeah, when Gobber said her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle-axe, he wasn't kidding." Hiccup said.

"When did this happen?" Emily asked.

"A little get-together towards the end of summer vacation. That's all I'll say on the matter." Merida told her.

"Anyways, I get what you mean, Kay, but still, don't you dare criticize my sister or I wi- argh!" Ivan suddenly grabbed the area over his left eye… His new bright-blue eye

"Ivan, are you okay?" Kay asked, reaching for his friend.

"Ah, Ah, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ivan yells as he looks to the sky and a bright white beam shoots from his eye.

A bunch of students ran outside to see what is going on, the remaining eight Furious Flurries back away from Ivan.

"What's happening to him?" One of the students asks.

"What should we do?"

"Silence!" shouts Professor Lunar. He walked up to Ivan and draws something in the dirt. The blast died down and Ivan faints. Leaving everyone to wonder what happened. "Everyone, resume your normal schedules, you lot with Mr. VonGrimm, please follow me to the Infirmary."

Ω £ Ω

Rowan was occupying herself plotting out sinister schemes she could pull to assume a position of power that will allow her to finally outshine her do-gooder brother. In the meantime, the spoiled prince was lounging on the sofa in the study they were sharing.

"You know, Hans, if we play our cards right, we could take over a kingdom together." Rowan stated.

"How's that go?" Hans asked with increasing interest.

"It's easy, we charm a royal into marrying one of us, we then kill the fiancée in their sleep a little after the wedding. We spend some time 'mourning' for them, and then we could marry each other, and rule the kingdom as the most powerful sovereigns in their history!" Rowan replied.

"Hold on, we _marry each other_? I didn't know you saw me in that way. We also have to kill the one we marry first? That's a little dark, even for you."

"Fine… If, for example, I marry a new king, I can have you send one of Drago's dragons and perhaps one of Dialga's vampires to stir up some trouble. When my king goes out into the forest, the vampire could turn him, or you could curse him to become a monster yourself. His guards are bound to do something to prevent him from attacking his kingdom himself, and then you'll show up, and I can make you my king. After what you did to my face, I do wish you would burn in some hell-dimension, but if we can pull a grand scheme off like this, I believe I can learn to tolerate you quite nicely." Rowan told Hans.

"You're not exactly my type, but it is an impressive scheme. Right now, I think we should be more interested in putting an end to the Chosen One's threat." Hans stated.

"I believe I have a brilliant way to make the other elemental finally snap, and turn herself into some sort of ice monster." Rowan replied; but before she could elaborate on it, Regina stepped into the room, telling them: "Come to the Entrance Hall. Pitch Black has a surprise for us."

∫ µ ∫

There stood Jafar, tall and proud, in the hall and grated the supreme powers of a genie, with Gothel holding his lamp.

"I would ask Gothel to wish you your freedom, Jafar, but as you brought this situation upon yourself, I think it best that your servitude to the master of your lamp would be an adequate punishment for your foolishness." Pitch told him.

"I call for the next turn after Gothel." Rowan stated with a sinister sneer on her face.

"If that is your wish, then your wish is my command, my dark princess." Pitch stated.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm not a chi- ARGH!"

From Rowan's right eye, there shot a dark beam of magic, which punched through the ceiling, and into the night sky.

Ω £ Ω

**Praise for Vangian13 for conjuring up this chapter! Congratulations, mate, for accepting and reaping the rewards of the Author's Challenge!**

**Remember Followers, this could be YOU if you accept the Author's Challenge!**

**Please review, or at least praise Vangian13.**


	101. Chapter 100: Obscurity

**Chapter C: Obscurity**

**CHAPTER 100, BABY! LET'S MAKE IT WORTH YOUR WHILE!**

It turned out that Ivan's eye was now infected with a power of its own now. He was in good health, aside from the shock that the sudden beam gave him, and so he simply needed some rest.

"What was with that bright beam of light that shot from his eye?" Ally asked. Headmaster Lunar looked to her and said: "I thought I removed you from the school last year, Miss Lancer. I believe I told you that I cannot allow vampires into the school."

"You can only stand the gargoyles at the Black family estate for so long, and I miss them." Ally replied.

"I'll answer your question, but I need you to leave the grounds before nightfall, and by that I mean I need you to return to the Black estate. I've known of this magic for some time now, and the beam of light came after he had seen the light in his life or his heart, and that can come from anywhere; and by now, his dark opposite has found their full dark potential. With every angel eye, as Ivan has, there is a devil's eye. This is a rare magic, and I'm afraid I don't recall much about it, but it isn't uncommon for people to have these eyes to have small special abilities, and become something great when they come together." Headmaster Lunar replied.

"Kay, you can read magic, how did you not see something like this coming?" Ivan asked.

"A potion exploded in your face, so I noticed that your magic read a bit differently. Of course it did! It was a potion we made with Gregor Isles to cure Ally's vampirism. I just had no idea how much your magic was altered. Although, now that the beam shot into the sky, the changes are clearer." Kay replied.

"It is because his darker counterpart has only just realized their darkest potential." Lunar stated.

Hiccup looked to his Headmaster and asked: "Is it most likely that his dark counterpart is his sister? Kay said that his heart is cracked because of what's become of her."

"If that is the case, then it may be so. Mr. Black, how do you know that your friend's heart is cracked?" Lunar replied.

"Coming from a family of wand makers, we found that it was best if we were practiced in all fields of magic, or at least as many as we're capable of. So I am among the handful of wizards who can tear out a heart; not that I'm proud of it, but it does help from time to time. Especially when a friend needs to be shown what's going on inside of them. It also makes for a good defense, as it is hard to be killed by a stab in the heart if you don't have one. There's no need to worry about me, Headmaster, the hearts I take go straight back to their rightful owners in their rightful places." Kay stated.

"Well, that is all I have for you, now let's leave Mr. VonGrimm to rest. Goodnight now." Lunar told them, and he left the infirmary.

"Hold on, Kay, before you go, I want to see your heart." Ally told him. Kay froze and met the staring eyes of his friends. Without a word, he undid the top of his shirt, and plunged his hand into his own chest with a grimace, until he yanked out his own heart. It was a peculiar heart in the fact that it had freckles of darkness and in its center was a silvery-blue glow.

"I have a dark side, but this type is nothing to worry about, I am in complete control of it, and I have that lovely little light to balance it out. Now, it may be hard to see, but there is also an old fracture on it from when my brother died, something that only love of another can cure." Kay told them. He then shoved the heart back in his chest.

"Wow, I wonder what the rest of ours look like." Ally stated.

"Hate to break it to you, Ally, but yours is dead, and I don't need to pull it out to prove it." Kay told her as he headed out of the infirmary. The remaining Furious Flurries wished Ivan pleasant dreams and headed for their respective dorms. Although Ally had to leave the grounds, but she told them that she'd be back by Halloween and that they'll find her at Valka's old hut when the time came.

Ω £ Ω

_She was flying through the air on Braveheart's back when she felt a chilled breeze kiss her face, and felt something tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her back, and found Jack Frost joining her for the ride. Together, they were free and they were having fun, more fun than Merida ever had._

_"__Jack, it's good to have ye around! Ye make everything so much fun!" _

_"__With the trials that lay ahead, I knew you were going to need it." Jack replied._

_"__What trials, what trials, Jack?" Merida asked._

_Before she got her answer, Jack kissed Merida's cheek, and a second dragon showed up. It was Dagger, only he was pure white with eyes the same color as Merida's. Jack laughed and jumped onto his back. Merida smiled as she watched the pair of them fly about, but then storm clouds rolled in. They were big, they were black, and they shut out all light unless they were discharging lightning._

_Braveheart and Dagger tried to outrun the storm, but then a herd of nightmares charged out of the clouds, and they swallowed up Dagger and Jack._

Merida woke up screaming.

Emily shot up from her bed and found Merida hugging her pillow, and Iago complaining about how she scared some feathers off of him.

"Bad dream?" Emily questioned. Merida nodded her head.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Emily asked. Merida shook her head.

"Did you see Jack again?"

Merida nodded. With that, Emily settled back into bed and fell to sleep.

Ω £ Ω

Ally had flown black to the Black estate in her Hungarian Horntail form, but as she slowly changed back, she noticed that her transformation was slower and even more uncomfortable than what was usual for her. She sighed to herself and said: "I'll have to retake the potion soon enough. I hope to the gods that the family has Horntail scales at hand."

She approached the Black estate, and not to her surprise, Benny noticed her coming and proceeded to shout at her: "OI, BLOODSUCKER ALERT, BLOODSUCKER ALERT! WAKE UP, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, THE FREAK IS DARKENING OUR DOORWAY AGAIN! BEGONE, O DEMON, BEFORE I PERFORM AN EXORCISM!"

_I transformed too soon._ Ally thought to herself. Still she looked up to Benny, and without a word to challenge him, she walked up to the doors and went inside without further trouble, and she was actually surprised by that, but didn't think too much about it.

She walked about the house for a while, until she came upon Godfrey sitting in a rocker, wearing lilac robes with magenta socks, as he was knitting a handsome shawl, it was dark blue with a large poppy blossom on it.

"It's quite lovely." Ally stated.

"Ah, Ally, it's good to see you back." Godfrey spoke softly; his hands never paused.

"Yeah, I just had to take a break from this place is all. Don't get me wrong, I've been enjoying myself here, but I do miss being with my friends, and your eccentric grandson."

"_Eccentric?_ My dear, you must use the term lightly, Kay stands no chance for sanity, just look at his grandfather!" Godfrey mused. Ally laughed and told him: "I told them that I'll be back by Halloween. With the problems we're having with Pitch Black, I don't want to leave them alone for too long."

"That's good, you shouldn't leave them if you believe that you can help them." Godfrey replied. He kissed her on the forehead as if she were his own granddaughter and bade her a good night. Ally went to her room, where a casket, made by Wilhelm Black, Kay's father, awaited her. Ally wasn't too fond of it, but it least it had a split lid so she could have it feel more like a bed, which is how she preferred it.

Ω £ Ω

A couple mornings later, Ivan received an owl from Ally asking for another bottle of his dragon potion with the scale of a Hungarian Horntail. He was lucky that he still had a couple for her request, because he was almost out by now.

In the meantime, Ivan had found out that he could see right through illusions with his new magical eye, and if he concentrated hard enough, he would use the eye to look behind him, by allowing the eye to see right through his own head. Once, Hiccup assumed his Night Fury form and he reported to him that he could see right through his dragon guise. However, he could only see through these things if only his magical eye was open, not the normal one. They also noticed that Ivan was more powerful when the skies were clear and the sun was shining bright, which meant that his dark counterpart thrived on darkness itself.

Ω £ Ω

When Ally received her potion, she drank it out in front of the Black's castle-house for Benny and the other gargoyles to see as she went from a petite vampire to a large, raging, Hungarian Horntail!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The gargoyles screamed when Ally's transformation finished and she hovered in front of them and let out a terrifying roar. She landed, reared up to meet Benny's eyes, and watched as he trembled in terror as he met the eyes and fangs of the vampiric Hungarian Horntail. Ally paused before she let out the loudest roar she could muster in front of the head gargoyle's face.

The gargoyles screamed again.

By now, the Black family was looking out their windows to see what was going on outside. They recognized the dragon as Ally, and eagerly watched what followed next:

"O-O-OH GREAT BEAST OF H-HUNGARY, I-I P-P-PLEAD FOR YOUR MERCY! YOU, WITH THE WINGS LIKE HURRICANES, FANGS LIKE DAGGERS, AND EYES OF F-FIRE! YOU, WITH THE MIGHT TO FLATTEN CIVILIZATIONS, AND THE ABILITY TO REDUCE FLESH TO ASH! YOU, WITH THE CLAWS LIKE S-SPEARS, I'LL DO WHAT I CAN TO PLEASE YOU!" Benny shrieked.

Ally mustered a sinister grin and blew smoke through her nostrils before letting out another vicious roar. Benny trembled, and from his rear end, fell a brick. A gargoyle turd.

The Black family roared in laughter, and Ally flew in a victory circle.

Ω £ Ω

**Well, I hope that was fun!**

**The next chapter will be written by Ally's user: The Amber Fury.**

**So long!**

**Please review.**


	102. Chapter 101: Darkness Sets In

**Chapter CI: Darkness Sets In**

**From The Amber Fury, to you.**

As Halloween drew nearer, Ally kept her promise, and returned to the forest outside of Hogwarts. There, she took up residence in Valka's old hut.

Ω £ Ω

_The lake shone like glass in the moonlight. The battle raged around them, yet the noise seemed muffled, as if she had cotton in her ears. She stood, bow ready, eyes narrowed, at its center, taking aim on another enemy- then he was there in front of her, his white hair standing out in the black of night. He reached out slowly, his snowy white fingers barely brushing her skin as he swept the fiery curls out of her face. He spoke softly._

_"Mer," he whispered, that perfect smile crossing his face. "Almost there…" She felt the tears threaten to escaped her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She was strong, she was brave. Instead, she rushed forward, trying to embrace him just one last time, but he blew away like powdery snow, dissolving before her eyes. She fell, crashing through the ice and sinking into the dark depths…_

Merida woke up screaming. Her dreams of Jack were becoming more and more frequent. With a sigh, she got out of her bunk and slipped on a pair of slippers and went over to Emily's bunk. "How do ye feel about a sleepover with the Ravenclaws tonight?" she asked sleepily. Emily, seeing that Merida had had another unpleasant dream, agreed.

∫ µ ∫

Soon enough the two Gryffindor girls were stationed with pillows and blankets in the Ravenclaw common room. It had to be close to one in the morning, as the half moon was just a little over its peak of its axis. Merida pulled her red and gold blanket over her head and drifted into a black, dreamless sleep.

Ω £ Ω

Their sleep was not to last. The entirety of the Furious Flurries was woken by a draconic shriek. Everyone bolted awake and they were greeted by the sight of Toothless, Silfrmáni, and a small bat flying through the window of the common room! The bat landed and promptly transformed into Ally, who seemed a little out of breath, most likely from trying to keep up with the Night Furies in her bat form! Vanilla was the first to speak.

"What are you guys _doing_ here?" she said in a whisper.

"It's-" Ally started, before Emily made a motion with her hand for her to lower her voice. Realizing that she had shouted, and not wanting to alert the rest of the Ravenclaws of her and the dragons' presence, her voice dropped to a murmur. "It's the dragons." She said.

"Something's gotten into them, the ones that aren't tamed, I mean. They won't listen to anyone, and their eyes are weird. Valka left a little while ago. Said something about a meeting in Berk concerning dragons, and I have no idea what to do." When she said this, Hiccup's eyes widened, the pupils shifting to draconic slits for a split second.

"That means that they're being controlled. We have to get down there before they do something bad." he said. He started to grab for his prosthetic, but stopped, then said "I'll fly by my own wings." He leapt from his bunk and assumed Night Fury form.

"The other dragons were too big to fit through the window. They're down below. Toothless, Silfrmáni and Hiccup can fly us down," Ally said.

They ended up having to take two trips to get all of the furious flurries down to the other dragons. Once they were on the ground, Elsa and Vanilla mounted Valhalla, Rapunzel and Ivan mounted Solaria, Merida and Kay were on Braveheart, Jenny rode Silfrmáni, Emily mounted Toothless, and Ally and Hiccup both flew as dragons.

When they arrived at the nest, it was clear that something was wrong. The dragons, which were usually as calm as any other animal, were acting chaotically; their wing beats erratic and uncontrolled. The only thing that seemed constant was the fact that they seemed to be flying in a cylindrical pattern. Kay squinted.

"Whatever is in the middle there is giving out a very dark aura, and what's worse is that it is letting me read its magic…" He stated.

Then, the moving cloud of dragons parted slightly, letting the Furious Flurries see a certain yellow eyed figure in the middle, standing on a platform of black sand that occasionally flashed with what looked like lightning. Rapunzel let out a gasp. "Pitch!" she yelped.

"Ah, the guests of honor!" Pitch exclaimed, smiling mockingly. His voice seemed to echo off of every surface. "So nice of you to join our little party!"

Hiccup's dragon eyes glared and he motioned with his head for Pitch to meet them on the ground. Pitch complied. The cloud of sand dissipated as his cloaked form reached the floor. The flurries dismounted the dragons and Hiccup shifted to human, but he didn't have his prosthetic, so he climbed on top of Toothless. He was about to speak, but Pitch held up a hand to stop him. "I suppose you're wondering how exactly it is that I'm doing this," he gestured to the dragons, still flying in a panic, their pupils practically non-existent. Pitch continued: "Well, my good friend Drago Bludvist," Hiccup winced at the name, "Has taught me a couple of tricks. Turns out that all that's needed to put a dragon in its place is a little touch of fear, something I tend to excel at." For emphasis, he simply glanced at Silfrmáni, making the beautiful female Night Fury shrink down in terror. "I'm sure the ability to bend dragons to my will, will come in handy quite often." He glanced at Hiccup when he said this.

"Now," he continued. "Time to have some _fun_!"

He spat the last word with disdain, and suddenly he held a huge scythe, black as Toothless' scales, and swung it straight at Rapunzel. The blonde girl dodged with a yelp and fell to the ground, scrambling backwards. The others tried to get to her, but Pitch created a wall of black sand to stop them. Pitch cackled menacingly and raised his weapon, preparing for the killing blow...

"I've had quite enough of this!" Merida yelled. Ally, still in her dragon form, snarled in agreement. To the rest of the group's surprise, Merida jumped onto Ally's back and took off. The strength of the black barrier was nothing to that of the brute force of a vampiric Hungarian Horntail slamming straight into it. The sand broke enough for the two girls to escape, but reformed after them. Ally pumped her wings, circling the Boogeyman. It was clear that the current and ex-Gryffindors were in a rage. Merida took aim with perfect balance, standing on the vampire girl's back as she flew, and released arrow after arrow, and Ally shot the Horntail's signature double-stream of orange flame. Luckily, the combination of the arrows and fire was enough to knock the scythe out of his hand, saving Rapunzel just in time! Ally landed and Merida leapt off of her back, drawing her bow as she fell, something that took immense skill. Fire burned in both Merida's blue and Ally's red eyes. Merida looked back at the dragon and gave a brisk nod. Ally got the message. Her throat started to glow orange. The archer looked back at her target.

"For Jack!" she yelled, before Ally released a massive wave of fire, straight at Pitch. For a moment, all that could be seen was the deluge of flame, but when it cleared, Pitch was standing there as if nothing had happened! Merida took a shuddering gasp and drew her bow again, sending a lightning fast arrow straight at the Nightmare King's forehead. Surely, she thought, this would kill him once and for all.

It passed through him as if he was made of mist. Merida was painfully reminded of her dream of Jack. Pitch chuckled and snapped his fingers. The wall of sand crumbled, allowing the group to see what was going on.

"Oh come on! You didn't really think I would actually risk _being here_ did you? The only thing that was _real_ here was that pretty little scythe I was using!" He paused, and then added: "Although, if my full presence was here, you would all be dead."

"But isn't that what you want?" Rapunzel boldly spoke out, which was a bit odd for her. "It is one thing to bide your time, but this is just cowardly!" Pitch's face scrunched up at the accusation, and he looked as if he wanted to slap the blond princess there and then, but he regained his composure, simply smirking at the Furious Flurries.

"And why even appear to us?" It was Ivan that spoke. "What is the point in you being here?" Pitch's smirk darkened.

"Let's just say that, occasionally, a king needs to demonstrate his power." He pointed a long, grey finger at Hiccup, and the dragon-boy's mind was engulfed in one feeling: fear. He saw Berk crumbling under a massive tidal wave of black sand. He saw Toothless, his pupils paper thin, advancing on him, the blue glow of plasma in his throat. He saw Valka, pressed against a wall crying as his father stood over her, screaming about how a dragon-lover was unfit to live with. Finally, he saw Elsa, locked away in a cage far away in Transylvania, screaming as Pitch's followers tortured her. The visions were so vivid, the pain so real, that Hiccup felt a sharp stab in his chest, as if someone had plunged a broadsword into it and twisted it, that let him know that his heart had blackened, before he was brought back to the real world. He found that Elsa really was screaming, not in pain, but in anger.

When Hiccup had fallen to the ground, the first to move was Elsa, rushing to his side while he convulsed in agony, obsidian scales rippling across his face. The scariest part was that his eyes were open, but they seemed almost glassed over, as if he was seeing...but not. Of course she had begged, tears in her eyes, for Pitch to relieve his pain. She could only imagine what he was seeing. She thanked her God and Hiccup's gods that her pleas were answered.

Pitch's smile was thin, and his voice was sweet as poison when he replied, "As you wish, my _Snow Queen_," and was gone, just like that, dissolved into the shadows. She looked down into Hiccup's emerald irises, _human_ emerald irises, before embracing him. He hugged her back

The dragons calmed down after Pitch left, so the Furious Flurries headed back to Hogwarts. Ally flew back with them, but went back with the dragons after the group was in the common room. Shakily, everyone returned to their sleeping places, but one thing was for sure: no one would be sleeping tonight.

Ω £ Ω

The next morning at breakfast, the Flurries all sat together to discuss what had happened. Elsa and Rapunzel lent two Ravenclaw scarves to Merida and Emily to allow them to sit at the Ravenclaw table without being noticed, but the Scottish archer's wild red hair was a dead giveaway, so she did her best to hide it with the hood of her cloak.

Kay's eyebrows knit together when he read Hiccup's magic. "Well, your heart has darkened further," was his verdict. "However, what Pitch put you through was essentially torture, so I give you credit for not letting it get completely black."

"You don't have to share if you don't want to, but what did you see when Pitch put you under? It might make you feel better to get it out." Hiccup knew that Rapunzel meant well with her advice, so he told a bit of what he saw.

"I-I think he showed me my worst fears. I saw the fall of Berk, Toothless fall under control, my mother being rejected by my father, and-" He stopped himself, not really wanting to share his last vision. Elsa didn't need more to worry about. He instead busied his mind hoping that his friends didn't hear that last 'and.' If they did, they didn't comment. Jenny was the one to change the subject.

"So, Merida," she began. "Any more dreams about Jack?" Jenny caught a glimpse of Vanilla rolling her eyes at this.

"Yes, actually," Merida replied. She seemed to somehow perk up and deflate at the same time. "I had one of him last night in fact. This time, he said 'almost there,'"

Kay pondered this. "I would brush this off as a sort of mourning, but the fact that you're a seer makes it more credible."

"Kay's right," said Elsa. "All of our abilities are a bit more than normal, so who's to say you _don't _have the ability to see into the afterlife?"

Vanilla sighed, but said: "I suppose that's true..."

"It kinda worries me that Pitch now has the ability to control dragons." said Hiccup.

"Aye, me as well," added Merida. "If he can control dragons what's stopping him from controlling, well…"

"You!" Rapunzel finished. A surprised look crossed Hiccup's face.

"I guess I never thought of that," he told them. "I was just thinking about Toothless and the rest of the dragons… I guess he ((could)) get inside my head."

Emily spoke. "Pardon me for saying this, Hiccup," Merida snickered at the display of manners. "But a dragon with a black heart under the control of an evil spirit sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"I have to agree with Emily on this one," added Elsa. "When under your own control, you can direct the rage that comes with a black heart onto enemies, but under Pitch's control, that rage will be aimed at us. You could end up really hurting one of us… or worse." She said the last part softly, and Hiccup cringed at the thought of losing yet another friend, and it being his fault.

"Well, this has been a pleasant enough conversation, but who wants to have some fun?!" Rapunzel broke the growing tension in the room. Merida raised an eyebrow.

"What do ye have in mind?"

"Think about it; what is one of the most fun things that we do as a group?"

"Fly the dragons?" Jenny suggested.

"Good guess, but no," Rapunzel responded.

Kay snickered, then said: "Eat pears?"

Jenny stood up, hands on her hips and a look of pure rage on her face as she shouted: "HOW DARE YOU EVEN _SUGGEST_ SUCH A VILE, REPULSIVE, PAST TIME? WHY I SHOULD…"

"Ok!" Rapunzel cut Jenny's tirade short. "That is most definitely _not_ it!"

Jenny sat back down, glaring at Kay. Rapunzel continued: "We have a snowball fight! Remember?"

"I don't know…" Elsa said. "I mean, don't you think it's a little...soon?"

Merida was the one to speak up. "No, Jack would want us to keep going with life, and most of all," A half-hearted grin crossed her face. "To have _fun_!"

Ω £ Ω

Soon the Furious Flurries were outside the castle. Elsa removed her delicate silk gloves and thrust her hand across the ground, creating a winter wonderland completely out of season. Everyone quickly armed themselves with balls of the powdery white substance, and snow began to fly. The first snowball was thrown at Vanilla by Ivan. She was quick to retaliate though, but Ivan ducked and her snowball ended up smacking Hiccup in the face. He fell flat on his back, laughing. -Meanwhile, Merida was hiding behind a massive mound of golden hair with Rapunzel, the blonde locks shielding them from the oncoming attack, delivered by Kay and Jenny.

Elsa was conjuring and throwing snowballs every which way, until she was blasted by a wave of fluffy snow, with just enough force to knock out her perfectly pinned hair. She turned to see a certain navy blue Night Fury, tail still splayed from where he has used it as a shovel, and a draconic grin plastered on his scaly face.

"Oh you've asked for it now, Hiccup!" Elsa yelled, before creating a massive snowball and hoisting it above her head. His dragon pupils narrowed in shock. Though she couldn't understand him in this form, his eyes spoke of what he was saying. She was pretty sure it was something along the lines of: _'Odin help me.'_

He scrambled to get away, but the ice elemental's powers were too fast. The huge snowball absolutely buried Hiccup. Elsa was almost bent over laughing. When he popped out of the snow mound, he sneezed and shook himself off like a cat with allergies. It was, in all, a very cute sight.

Hiccup saw Elsa laughing, being happy, and smiled a bit to himself. So maybe they'd been through a lot, but they also had to remember that there would always be moments like this one. At this thought, Hiccup felt his heart lighten just a bit, not enough to undo the damage from earlier, but enough to allow the thoughts of sadness and despair over everything that had happened to go away for a moment, and let him enjoy the present. Right now, the present was a bunch of close friends having fun in the snow. He shook himself off again, and bounded over to rejoin the fun.


	103. Chapter 102: People Talk

**Chapter CII: People Talk**

Iago was a bit paranoid when Merida told him that he was invited to Maleficent's class today.

"You're not going to do anything embarrassing to me like turn me into a water goblet or a feather duster, are you?" He asked.

"Nonsense, that's second-year material." Merida replied as Iago hesitantly stepped onto her offered arm. He knew very well the possible things that would be going on in the Transfiguration class. He was at Hogwarts for several years already before Merida came along, and so, he was reasonably nervous.

"Tell ye what, if ye don't like what ye see, yer free to fly off, an' I'll practice on a different animal." Merida told him, this calmed Iago enough.

∫ µ ∫

"Alright class, pay attention." Maleficent called, and Elsa shifted in her place, keeping her gaze trained on the teacher.

"Today we are going to transfigure a bird into a dragon." Maleficent led the class out on the green grass and turned to them.

"With much practice, it is easily done." She said, and twisted her first two fingers, green magic flowing from her fingers around the black-feathered raven at her side. Being a fairy, wands weren't really a necessity for her. Then, the raven transformed into a huge black dragon, and roared at the students.

"Now Diaval, don't frighten my students." She scolded, and the dragon shrank into a raven again. Elsa looked around the class, she had sent her owl to Arendelle with a letter and Annabelle still had yet to come back.

"Elsa Arendelle." Maleficent called, and Elsa jerked her gaze up, twitching a bit.

"You're up first." Maleficent stood back, and Elsa, clutching her skirt, folding it around her fingers as she slowly walked to the front. She took off her gloves and lifted her hands, sliding her gloves into her pockets. She closed her eyes and held out her hands, concentrating. She made and ice bird, then pulled out her wand. She murmured the words Maleficent had told her, and opened her eyes to see a magnificent blue dragon standing in front of her. It was an imitation of Maleficent's dragon, but without the spikes on it's head and deep blue eyes. It roared once then turned to Elsa and bowed down. Elsa stared in astonishment at the huge animal, then twitched nervously as Maleficent told her to undo the spell. She lifted her wand and the magic circled around her, swirling back into her hands.

"Well done." Maleficent said as Elsa quickly made her escape.

Maleficent called up a few more students, but then:

"Now Merida DunBroch." She called. Elsa didn't pay too much attention to the other Furious Flurries' tries, until she heard a roar of laughter. She looked up and saw a fiery red and blue little Terrible Terror, squawking angrily at Merida. Apparently Merida had changed Iago into a dragon. Elsa covered her mouth as she laughed, and looked at Merida to see her reaction. She looked just as happy about it as Elsa was, only managing to snap out of it when Maleficent told her to undo the spell.

"That was amazing!" Elsa congratulated her, and Merida said, still shocked apparently,

"T-thanks...that was NOT what I had expected!" She exclaimed, and Elsa gave a small laugh. Perched on her shoulder, stood Iago with his feathers ruffled crossly.

"I didn't expect to do so well either. Hey, have you seen Hiccup today?" Merida shook her head. Elsa gave her an odd look.

"Isn't that a bit odd? You're engaged, aren't you?" Merida sighed, but Maleficent interrupted by dismissing the class. Elsa walked out with Merida then asked her: "Do you have any classes the rest of the day?" Merida glanced at a list of classes and shook her head.

"Neither do I. Would you please go out onto the lake on a boat with me? I have been wanting to talk to you for a while." Elsa spoke, Merida gave her an odd look then said: "Sure, let's drop off our books first."

Elsa went to the Ravenclaw dorm while Merida went to Gryffindor's dorm, and met at the boats. Elsa surprised Merida by taking the oars and rowed into the middle of the lake, when she slowed, and rested the oars.

"Merida, what exactly is your relationship with Hiccup? I'm just concerned for the both of you." She added quickly, and Merida bit her lip, considering.

"Not a love relationship. I mean, he's one of my best friends, but I never loved him like that, so I don't think I should marry him, but if I don't me mum will nag me to marry someone else." She buried her face in her hands, groaning in frustration.

"What is yer advice?" She asked Elsa, and the latter flinched.

"W-well, I don't think my advice would be the best because-"

"Because yer in love with Hiccup." Merida finished, a smirk growing on her face. Elsa flushed and turned away.

"But seriously, I want yer advice." Merida prodded, and Elsa controlled herself before saying,

"I think you should marry for love, not convenience, therefore, you shouldn't get married." Merida was confused.

"I don't understand."

"I mean you shouldn't get married if you don't find love."

"OK, sooo about that advanced-level healing potion we had to make yesterday, how did you get the kinks out of it so quickly?" Merida asked to restart the conversation, which had died. Elsa answered, and they managed to have a somewhat carefree day.

Ω £ Ω

Giselle of Beauxbatons was on her way to the kingdom of Arendelle for her Halloween Holiday, with the intention of enjoying herself. She boarded a ship and arrived at an inn with no events, but the next day, as she ate her breakfast, there was a conversation which caught her attention.

"I heard that Mistress Regina of Beauxbatons has gone dark, working with the vampires at DunBroch castle."

"That's ridiculous! Why would she ever go dark? She has everything!"

"Ah but that is not true. Don't you recall that she was forced into a marriage before she became headmistress? And her mother was dark before her untimely death. It's rumored Queen Snow and King David did away with her for the good of their kingdom." Giselle continued to eat but paid full attention to the rest of the conversation.

"Who d'you suppose she be working with then, if she truly is bad?"

"I don't rightly know, but I heard rumors of a man named Pitch Black, she may be pickin' up with 'im."

"And where might this Pitch Black be?"

"I don't know his exact location, but I 'eard rumors of his living-Oh hello mister Kristoff!" Giselle nearly groaned when they cut off the conversation so abruptly, right before she learned his whereabouts, but didn't, as it would've been rude to be eavesdropping, even though she was. She paid for her stay at the inn and boarded a boat to the location she'd been told that the Black family was at.

∫ µ ∫

Giselle walked through the expansive grounds of the Black property, her wand at the ready. A hissing caught her by surprise, and she whipped her wand forward, casting a silence spell on whatever had hissed at her. She came closer, and saw it was a gargoyle she had silenced. She blew out a breath, then lifted the huge knocker, letting it thud against the dimly lit door.

Giselle had arrived at the edge of their property at twilight, and it was now midnight. A few protective vines had attempted to stop her, but she had specialized in nature bending, not being a actual bender herself.

The huge oak door creaked open, revealing a young woman.

"Hi, I'm Giselle of Beauxbatons. And I need some help." Giselle greeted, and the young woman curtsied.

"Wait, and I shall be right back." The woman disappeared, and soon returned with an odd looking man wearing clothes suited far better to the opposite gender.

"I heard you needed help, my dear. I am Grandfather Godfrey, and I believe I can help you." Giselle gave a small bow, and he told her to follow him.

They reached a dark room near the door, and he said, turning to her,

"I know what you seek: information about Regina Mills, Headmistress of Beauxbatons. I have what you seek."

Ω £ Ω

**This chapter has been written by The Mistress of the Snow.**

**Please review.**


	104. Chapter 103: Bijou Fury

**Chapter CIII: Bijou Fury**

**Another chapter done by the lovely Mistress of the Snow!**

An owl arrived at Hogwarts for Kay, upon reading it, he relayed the information that the whole group had been invited to his place for the weekend at the end of the month.

Ω £ Ω

_I know what you seek; it's information about Regina Bathory, Headmistress of Beauxbatons. I have what you seek._

Giselle asked: "Where is she?"

"You will need to follow this route to get to her. And you will need this." Godfrey gave her a bundle of leather with twin swords on top, a bow and quiver inside of a leather harness, and a set of twin daggers. Giselle accepted them, and curtsied.

"Thank you, Grandfather Godfrey."

"You are welcome. Proceed with caution, there are several protection spells in this house." Giselle smiled and made her way out of the house.

"Oh, good job on the gargoyle by the way! Most people don't think of that." He called before she left the house completely.

Ω £ Ω

Elsa, Merida, Hiccup, Ally, Rapunzel and Jenny were taking a walk in the forest of the Black residence, when they heard a low growl. Everybody drew their wands, but a whip of black sand curled around all of them, jerking them away, out of reach. Rapunzel shrank behind Elsa and Merida, who were standing in a fighting stance, Elsa peeled off her gloves and raised her hands; Merida readied an arrow on her bow. Jenny transformed into a wolf thanks to the potion Ivan and Kay had given her, Ally pulled a dagger from her belt and bore her fangs, and Hiccup readied himself to fight with his hands. Vampires and several nightmares appeared, making a formidable army for the six teens.

With Elsa's ice powers, Merida's bow, Jenny, and Ally, they were able to handle most of the vampires, as they knew several weaknesses of vampires, mainly using Rapunzel's glowing hair. But they were now exhausted, Merida's arrows were almost all gone, Rapunzel had been knocked out in the crossfire, one vampire rammed into her and knocked her out, Elsa was getting tired, and Ally was injured by another vampire.

Elsa destroyed another vampire by slicing its head off with a sharp blade of ice, then another leapt forward and scratched her arms, large gashes appearing on both her arms. Elsa cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Merida fired her last arrow, and another vampire gave her the same treatment as it had Elsa, only scratching her waist, slashing from under her arm across her back. Merida eventually passed out, and Jenny engaged the vampire in battle over their bodies. Hiccup managed to stay out of trouble for once, then Jenny got knocked out when a nightmare threw her onto a rock; and the vampires turned to Hiccup, the only one conscious. They snarled, and he backed into a tree. Then there was a twang and two vampires fell dead. Then a figure, clad completely in leather, entered the scene, and drew two light silver swords. The person drove away the rest of the vampires with an orb of light held from her hand, then bent over the group of injured girls.

"Who are you?" Hiccup demanded, and the person stood, pulling off the leather mask obscuring her face.

"Nice to see you again, Hiccup."

Ω £ Ω

Giselle heard shrieks and growls in the forest, and using a spell, she switched out her dress for the leather outfit Grandfather Godfrey gave her, strapping on her sword belt. She pulled the mask over her face, using another spell to pin her hair out of her way, tucked under the mask. She ran through the woods and found Hiccup and his friends fighting several vampires, or at least, they had been fighting, until the women with Hiccup had been knocked out, and were bleeding severely. Giselle ran in and managed to defeat the rest of the evil army. She went over to the injured girls, but before she could heal them…

"Who are you?" Hiccup demanded

Giselle stood, taking off her mask, and replied: "Nice to see you again Hiccup."

She smirked at him, and then returned to the injured girls. She transformed the wolf back into a girl, and found her wounded as well, causing more work. Giselle suppressed her sigh, and went to work, wrapping and cleaning the redhead's wounds, then the blonde with ice in her blood, then the vampire, whom Hiccup said was a friend, then the wolfgirl. The blonde ice elemental soon woke up, after Giselle lit a fire and began preparing herbal remedies in a pot she summoned, and sat up, giving a small gasp at the pain on her arms.

"Hey, stay off your arms." Giselle scolded, and ladled a bowl full of the remedy.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Hiccup queried, and Giselle replied as she went over to Elsa,

"The wounds are infected with blackness. If I use magic, it will reflect it and get worse. I may be able to draw out the blackness, but there will remain a wound that won't be healed in manners of magic." She knelt and dipped a cloth into the liquid and spoke: "Herbs will heal them." She looked at the blonde elemental, who looked very scared. She gently touched her pale cheek with her hand, looking in her vibrant blue eyes.

"Don't be scared. I'm here to help you." She whispered, and closed her eyes, using magic to enter Elsa's mind. She saw fear, pain, and anger. She, in Elsa's mind, soothed her fears, calming her and pulling down her protective walls. Giselle opened her eyes, and saw she was calmed, and quickly falling asleep. Giselle caught her and laid her down, carefully pulling away her bloodstained robes, cleaning the wounds on her side. Then she sat on her ankles, put her hands on Elsa's chest, and closed her eyes, concentrating. She opened her mouth and sang, just one and two notes, and black sand flowed from the wounds in Elsa's body. Giselle lifted her hands, continuing to sing, and black sand flowed from everybody's bodies, excluding Hiccup's. She slowly stopped, then went over to the other girls, tended to their wounds, then stood up, gathered her weapons, and saying goodbye to Hiccup, she stood back, murmured an incantation, and vines and bushes lifted high in a defensive wall that Hiccup would be able to fly over when the girls were ready. She was about to leave when she heard a roar from Hiccup, and she paused. He flew over the wall and transformed.

"Giselle, could you take the darkness out of me?" He asked, and Giselle thought.

"No, I'm afraid not. I could only take out that darkness because it hadn't had the chance to enter their hearts. Once it's in your heart, unless you are extremely strong, it's there to stay." She replied, Hiccup sighed out of frustration.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. The only advice I can give is: stay with Elsa. Spend time with her and your good friends. Avoid your enemies to the best of your ability." Giselle said, and then she disappeared into the woods.

Ω £ Ω

The next day, Elsa woke up in a bed in a cozy room in the Black Manor.

"Hiccup." She breathed, and then groaned as her side hurt her.

"Take it easy, Elsa. You were hurt pretty bad last night." He replied. Elsa relaxed, then asked: "Hiccup, who was that?"

"That was Giselle from Beauxbatons. She's a pretty powerful person, at least when she isn't around dragons." He chuckled, remembering her reaction in the Triwizard Tournament. Elsa touched her side, as if remembering Giselle cleaning and wrapping her wounds. Speaking of Giselle, she was slouched in a fat armchair, taking a nap.

"When she looked in my mind, it was...so calming. She made me relax, dispelled my fears, and calmed my anger. How did she do that?" She asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"Like I said, she's pretty powerful. Maybe you could ask Headmaster Lunar later, when you're better. Oh, you don't have class for a good while." He replied. Elsa, who was quickly getting sleepy from the potion the healers had given her, asked,

"How are the others?" She asked.

"They're healed. Go to sleep, Elsa." Hiccup brushed her bangs away from her eyes and kissed her forehead, sitting down next to her.

Hiccup, as Elsa slept, contemplated what Giselle had said. If he wanted to stay next to Elsa, he would have to do something about Merida, but what? Merida entered the room at this precise moment, and asked, looking Elsa over: "How is she?"

"She's healing."

Merida sighed and sat down on the opposite side of Elsa, and told him: "Look, we need to talk."

Hiccup re-situated himself, and Merida began. "We both know that neither of us are in love with each other. I asked Elsa for advice, and she said if I don't love you, I shouldn't marry you." Hiccup looked at her blankly.

"Also, these dreams I've been having, about Jack."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"And this means?"

Merida sighed.

"Hiccup, I think…"

They were suddenly cut off by a loud, furious, scream, which woke Elsa and Giselle up. Hiccup and Merida jumped up to their feet.

"KAY! HOW DARE YOU! GET THAT VILE FRUIT AWAY FROM ME!" A yelp sounded, and a pear flew into the room, landing on the table next to Giselle's chair, who glanced at it and raised a skeptical eyebrow. Then Jenny ran in, looking for the fruit. Upon seeing it, she snarled at it, fury burning in her eyes. She pulled her wand out, but a young man darted in and engaged her in obvious play fighting. Giselle sighed and took out her wand, changing the pear into an egg. She put a hand on Jenny's shoulder, the two paused, and gave her the egg. Jenny grinned at the egg, then quickly launched it at the young man, who failed to avoid it as it splattered all over his face and into his hair. Giselle watched in amusement as the two engaged in a verbal war, and Giselle asked the others: "Are they always like this?"

Elsa giggled and nodded, making Giselle laugh and smile Then turned towards the young man who had been previously sparring with Jenny.

"Who are you?" He asked, and Giselle replied,

"What, you can't already tell? I'm Giselle Bijou of Beauxbatons. And I take it that you are Kay Black."

"Why can't I read you?"

"I am not allowing you to."

"No one can deny me of reading them!" Kay exclaimed.

"I can." Giselle replied, crossing her arms. Kay stared at her, obviously still trying to read her, but Giselle's dark green eyes flashed, showing she wasn't going to let him in any time soon. Finally, Kay relented, and Giselle got up to find the bedroom that had been prepared for her, a courtesy the Black's gave her. As soon as she was gone, Kay turned to Hiccup and asked in a somewhat angry tone: "How do we know we can trust her, Hiccup? What has she done to prove herself trustworthy?"

"She saved Vanilla, Jenny, Ally, Elsa, Merida and myself." Hiccup answered calmly.

"You're just upset because she is better at magic than you, aren't you Kay?" Jenny teased, and Kay scoffed: "Yeah right. I'm just conservative."

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

∫ µ ∫

Giselle remained at the Black residence for a time, getting to know Elsa and Rapunzel very well. However, there was one trait in her that she shared with Merida, which bonded her with the fiery redhead. They both were strong and independent. And they both had red hair.

She decided to leave after a week, the Furious Flurries made it back to her send-off. She said goodbye to everyone, going to Kay last.

"Kay, you can read me now, if you wish." She said, and Kay looked slightly surprised, before closing his eyes and reading as much as she would allow. When he finished, he looked her in the eye, and tipped his head.

"Good bye." He said, and Giselle nodded, turning away and disappearing over the hill.

∫ µ ∫

She left that night, but before she did...

"WHO DARES TO CAST A SHADOW UPON THE REVERED FAMILY HOUSE OF THE BLACKS?!" She looked around for the source of the voice, and found it was a gargoyle. She sighed, and the gargoyle shouted, "STATE YOUR NAME, WHORE!"

Giselle bristled at this, and replied loudly: "I am Giselle Bijou of Beauxbatons, criatura despreciable de piedra!"

"SPEAK IN ENGLISH, WORTHLESS WENCH!"

"Oh, high and mighty Benny can't understand Spanish? I said, WORTHLESS creature made of stone!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"Think Kay wouldn't pass up an opportunity to slander you? He told me all about you!"

"DESCENDANT OF SCUM!"

"Deshonra para su familia que te guarde!" **(You are a disgrace to the family you protect)**

"SPANISH SLUT!"

"I happen to be French!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU SPEAK IN SPANISH TONGUES, SCUM OF FRANCE?!"

"I have more SPANISH than FRENCH in my blood!"

"THEN YOU ARE A SPANISH SLUT!"

"You are a menace and pain to human ears!"

"LOWLY!"

"Rude!"

"NOSEY!"

"Crude!"

"A NIGHT OWL!"

"WHAT is wrong with being a night owl?!"

"WEREWOLF!"

"I am not!"

"WEREWOLF WEREWOLF WEREWOLF WERE-" A huge glob of mud splattered in Benny's wide open mouth, and he hissed furiously.

"Accusatory!"

"FOUL!"

"A pain in the arse!"

"NOISY!"

"Oh, I'M noisy?! You're the one shouting!"

"MUGGLE!"

"Made of stone!"

"DAUGHTER OF WORTHLESS SLUTS!"

"Permanecer mudo!" She cried, jerking her wand forward, and Benny fell silent. She blew out a breath and jumped when a voice sounded behind her.

"Before you go, I have something for you." Ally stood behind her, holding a potion. Giselle turned her head slightly, and Ally explained: "This potion will change you into a dragon, but you have to have a dragon's scale." Giselle set down her pouches and searched through her pockets.

"Will this work?" She dropped a large scale into Ally's pale hand and she examined it. She dropped it into the larger bottle of potion, and then poured it into two smaller bottles.

"Try it now, so you know what to expect." Giselle looked at the potion somewhat doubtfully, then drank it quickly, shuddering slightly at the taste. She cleared her throat, then Ally told her to take off her overdress. She quickly slid it over her head, and Ally took it, before Giselle transformed into a huge Ukrainian Ironbelly, taller than most. She towered far above the Black's residence, then went down to sniff Ally. She transformed, and Giselle roared:

"I'm leaving now. Bye, and thanks for the potion." Ally put the potion into Giselle's bags, which she fastened onto Giselle, transforming on her back. She slid down Giselle's wing, and Giselle took off.

Ω £ Ω

"Hey Ally, where's Giselle?" Merida asked as she walked into the room the gang was gathered in.

"She left for Transylvania. What's goin' on?"

"We're trying to decide what to do. We're all bored, but some of us can't get up and do stuff." Elsa answered.

"Well, how about a clapping game? We can see if the girls can outdo the guys." Ally suggested, and they agreed.

They did this for a good while, laughing and joking, until they stopped out of exhaustion, the girls winning over the boys.

"How can you do it so long?!" Ivan panted.

"Archery." Merida replied.

"Snowball fights daily with an overly energetic sister." Elsa added.

"Painting." Rapunzel laughed.

"Well that is just not fair." Kay said, and everyone laughed.

Ω £ Ω

**Please review.**

**Now, for the next chapter, you better hold onto your seats, because now it is time to REALLY set this story into action!**


	105. Chapter 104: Grave News

**Chapter CIV: Grave News**

A raven flew into the palace and revealed herself as Gothel to Pitch Black, she reported that the King and Queen of Arendelle were scheduled to travel by sea over to Scotland.

This news did not go unnoticed to Rowan, she returned to her room, picked up Jafar's lamp and gave it a rub. Gothel had her wishes, now it was her turn to be Jafar's master:

"Jafar, the King and Queen of Arendelle will be travelling by sea fairly soon. I need you to go on that ship and spy on them for me." Rowan told him. It wasn't a wish, but Jafar was more than happy for the freedom to travel outside his lamp, and out of that castle.

"Before I go, might I ask why you want me to spy on the ship?"

"I have a brilliant idea for a stint in Arendelle. Something delightful, and will be sure to spread fear." Rowan replied.

Ω £ Ω

It was a quiet December evening with a blizzard raging outside. Elsa watched the snow falling from the window by her bed, and thought about what it might be like to command such a storm, of course, to do that, she'll have to be in control over her powers, and she had the best control when she was in a pleasant mood.

Tonight won't be granting her such luxuries.

She caught the sight of her owl, Annabelle, flying towards the window, and she opened it to allow the bird inside, and found that it carried a piece of parchment written in the hand of one of the palace guards, and it simply read:

_Princess Elsa,_

_There is urgent business that requires your presence in Arendelle. Please come at your earliest convenience._

Needless to say, she did not sleep well that night.

Ω £ Ω

The group met up with the dragons and hopped astride whichever one that approached them first. Hiccup, Elsa, and Merida all got onto their dragons, Ally, who had been staying in Valka's hut, became her vampiric Hungarian Horntail, and the others climbed onto any random dragon they could get to and they took flight for Arendelle as fast as they could go.

∫ µ ∫

They didn't know how long their flight lasted, but once they arrived at the palace in Arendelle, they met up with the Kings and Queens of DunBroch and Corona, not to mention that Stoick and Valka were there too, and all six of them wore serious faces as they showed the Furious Flurries inside to meet up with the General of the Arendelle army in the palace's meeting room.

"You said that this was urgent, General, what's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Princess, I'm afraid that I have something that you don't want to hear… Your parents went out to sea to meet with Queen Elinor and King Fergus to discuss their alliance now that you're connected with their daughter, Princess Merida. Unfortunately, their ship got caught up in a violent storm. The waves would've been raging that night… they towered over the ship and it sank. I'm sorry to say this, Elsa, but the King and Queen went down with it… I'm sorry for your loss, they were great people, among the best of royalties in Arendelle history." The General replied.

Elsa's gaze went distant as she sank into a chair.

"Elsa, you also know full well that Arendelle needs a ruler, and that you were next in line for the throne. Now, it is time for you to become our Queen, but since you're still so young, and are still being educated, we've decided to put the coronation on hold until the summer. It will give you the time you need to mourn, and to mentally prepare yourself for your new rank." The General spoke.

As the tears fell down Elsa's cheek, she looked up to the General and asked him: "Where's Anna?"

"The last time we saw her, she was in the hall where your parents' portrait is hanging."

Elsa put on a brave face and got up to her feet, and exited the room while telling her friends that she wished to be alone.

∫ µ ∫

Anna and Elsa held each other tightly when they met up in front of their parents' veiled portrait.

"They're having a service for them in two days." Anna stated. As they stood together, snowflakes drifted slowly down around them and they vanished once they touched the ground.

"And to think, you're going to be Queen soon too." Anna spoke up after a few moments of silence.

Elsa kept a good face, but inside she shuddered in fear. She was losing control of her powers, and Arendelle expected her to control a _kingdom!_ The fact that she was going to become Queen so soon made her feel ill-prepared for the job, she was only sixteen and had a lot to learn. It wasn't just in being a Queen, but learning about herself. She felt so weak in bravery, love, and even in a physical strength, that she could barely remember any of her strengths. She looked down to her hands, still covered with gloves, and thought about how they were meant to contain what really made her special, and to help conceal that her powers were becoming a great burden.

"I'll bet that you'll make a fairer Queen than Mother was." Anna stated, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder. If only Elsa could tell herself that, but she simply went to her room without a reply. Without anything else to do, Anna went back to her own room.

In time, the Furious Flurries tried to get Elsa to come out, but all she wanted to do was shut everyone out, and be left to mourn. Even with her gloves on, her room frosted over and snowflakes hung suspended in the air.

Ω £ Ω

Out among the common folk on Arendelle, Hans and Rowan lurked in the shadows of the streets that night.

"It's such a shame about the King and Queen of this lovely kingdom, now isn't it?" Hans spoke.

"Shut it now! Now's our chance, Hans, remember, Transylvania is no place for the likes of _them_. They know it too well now, and they'll only do what they've done before. Now come on, I don't want to stay here any longer than we have too!" Rowan hissed.

Now that they were sure that the kingdom was asleep, they retreated back to their dragons, of course they borrowed them from Drago. Tonight they had a Norwegian Ridgeback and a Thunderdrum.

As Hans saddled up the Thunderdrum, and as Rowan traded her skirt for a pair of pants, she asked him: "You remember the plan, right? And you know where we're going afterwards?"

"Yes." Hans replied.

"Good, now lets get going!" Rowan told them, hopping onto her saddle and taking flight.

∫ µ ∫

Although the kingdom was asleep, the Furious Flurries were mostly laying in their beds, staring at the ceiling with their roommates. Anna was at her window, staring at the outside world, but movement caught her eyes. From a look at the shadows, she assumed that the dragons her sister and her friends flew on were taking a midnight flight…

… Until they approached her window!

The dragon that approached was short and wide, with an enormous maw, and teeth the size of swords!

Anna retreated to the other side of her room, as the dragon let out a massive roar, shattering the windows. Anna screamed, alerting the others.

Hiccup and Elsa were the first to arrive and watch as the rider of the Thunderdrum dismounted and snatched Anna, and dragged her onto the dragon.

"Hiccup, help her!" Elsa pleaded as the rider took off with her sister.

Hiccup tore off his prosthetic and leaped through the window, morphing into a Night Fury, calling for Toothless and Silfrmáni as he pursued after the Thunderdrum.

The other Night Furies caught up to them, but the Ridgeback and its rider was providing the cover fire for the Thunderdrum's rider.

"Toothless, Silfrmáni, see if you can save Anna, I'll deal with the Ridgeback!" Hiccup called out.

He engaged the Ridgeback by firing plasma blasts, and then locking claws onto the Ridgeback, but then, he caught sight of the rider!

It was Rowan, but not the Rowan he remembered! This Rowan had malice, a thirst for blood, and a taste for power in her eyes! Oh that horrible gaze! Her left hazel eye looked down with coldness greater than Elsa's ice, and her right eye, Hiccup noticed, had turned red, as it burned with great ferocity! Then Hiccup took note of her hair, there was a bold white streak in it to contrast the raven black.

That must've meant that the other rider was Hans. The two of them disappeared together.

Rowan pulled out her bloodwood wand, and threw several jinxes at Hiccup. He fought to stay on the dragon, and even resorted to scratching and biting the Ridgeback!

"Hans! A little help here!" Rowan called out.

Hans turned the Thunderdrum around, and had the dragon roar directly at Hiccup. The sound was too harsh on his ears, and so he had to get away from it, but the attack drove Toothless and Silfrmáni to strike back. Silfrmáni delivered one terrible scratch onto Hans and he had to flee before the Night Furies bit his head off!

∫ µ ∫

Elsa watched from the palace as the battle took place. Once she saw as the Ridgeback struck Hiccup in the head with its tail and breathing fire over him. She debated on how to go about this. She could peel off her gloves and create a snowstorm, but she never had the best control over her powers.

The dragons flew off still fighting savagely. So she conjured up a large snowball and threw it at the head of the Ridgeback. It fell a ways, but eventually caught itself and regained altitude. Finally, Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she called for Valhalla and, knowing she shouldn't, she pursued after them.

∫ µ ∫

That snowball was a relief for Hiccup, but now the sun was coming up, the Ridgeback had done a fine job injuring him by cutting into the muscles of his wings (he was lucky it wasn't the membrane), and he suffered scratches all over his body. He was also feeing tired, but he still fought, perhaps he could steal Rowan off her saddle.

When the Ridgeback fell, Hiccup tried to catch up with Toothless and Silfrmáni, but the Ridgeback ascended again and breathed its hot fire over him, and Rowan struck him with another painful jinx. As for Toothless and Silfrmáni, the Thunderdrum let out its loudest roar at them, and it shook up their vision so badly that they fell, crashing through the trees.

Both dragons gained up on Hiccup and after suffering another blow from the Ridgeback's tail and a roar from the Thunderdrum. Hiccup fell, and crashed into the forest, knocked out.

As for Hans and Rowan, they fled with Anna still in their hold.

∫ µ ∫

Elsa felt a crack form in her heart as she saw the Night Furies defeated, and her sister being taken away. For a moment, Elsa saw another figure appear beside the Ridgeback for a moment, and then the two dragons simply vanished, taking her sister with them.

Tears filled Elsa's eyes, but then Valhalla dove, landing beside Hiccup's unconscious form.

She knelt beside him and broke down into tears, her friend was wounded, she had just lost her parents, and now she had lost her sister. It was hard to keep a brave face, and so she let it go and wept.

It was several minutes before Hiccup woke up, and it only took him a few seconds to recall everything that happened. He leapt up to his three feet and roared in frustration, and his heart turned black! He slashed his claws against the trees, and fumed with ideas as to how he should make Rowan and Hans pay for their crimes. He was in pain, he failed in his heroic efforts, it was conceived by that treacherous Rowan, and she got away from him just as he was about to get her in his claws!

In his fit of rage he blew a plasma blast that destroyed a tree, and Valhalla put herself between Elsa and the raging Fury in an effort to protect her rider.

Hiccup caught sight of Elsa peeking out from behind Valhalla's wing and put an end to his fit, but his pupils were still on the narrow side with his anger.

A couple minutes later, the others, and their dragons found them, along with Toothless and Silfrmáni. Merida had brought Hiccup's prosthetic and tossed it over to him. Hiccup looked between his friends and his false leg, and morphed back into a human to fit it on.

Once he got to his feet, he locked eyes with Ivan and told him: "That was your sister just now."

He gasped.

"Yeah, she now has this eye the color of a ruby and a streak of her hair is white now, and she worked with Hans to kidnap Anna. Thor knows where they've taken her, because they were heading west when they suddenly disappeared!" Hiccup snapped.

"What are you yelling at me for? I've nothing to do with this!" Ivan defended

"You still share the same blood." Hiccup growled.

"But I'm-"

"Keep your trap shut, Ivan, his heart is as black as it can get now." Kay interrupted.

Hiccup then looked to Elsa and snapped: "How come you didn't do anything to stop them yourself? A big snowball, what was the point of that? Now, here I stand, bloodied, bruised, and sliced up, all in the efforts of trying to save _your_ sister! The sister, who apparently, knows nothing about the first thing to defend herself!"

"Please, Hiccup, surly you don't mean that?" Elsa spoke, another crack forming in her heart.

"When have I ever lied to you? If Anna had put up more of a fight, perhaps I could've saved her, or even have saved herself!"

"Tha's enough, Hiccup, it's no' her fault." Merida told him.

"Don't engage him!" Kay hissed.

"You keep quiet!" Hiccup snapped, drawing out his wand and throwing a spell to knock Kay off of his feet. He hit the ground hard and advanced upon him. He pressed his wand on his throat and spoke: "You're always one to talk about hearts and magic, but how's about you mind your own for once? Tend to your own business, Kay! Or maybe…"

Hiccup managed to sink his hand into Kay's chest, and he felt something pulse, so he clenched his fingers around it, and gave it a sharp yank. Kay yelped as Hiccup ripped out his heart, and he gasped for air as he lay on the ground.

"Go ahead… Take it! I've no… use for it… now!" Kay panted. Hiccup glared at him before tucking the heart in his pocket. He saddled up on Toothless and told the others: "Don't follow me."

With that, he took off.

Ω £ Ω

**Now we're really getting into the main plot of the year!**

**Please Review.**


	106. Chapter 105: Wild Flurries

**Chapter CV: Wild Flurries**

Hiccup spent just about every spare moment he had in the forest, living in Valka's hut. Being a dragon animagus, getting food wasn't a problem, he would either fish or hunt when he needed something to eat, and there were a couple times where he found a basket from Rapunzel filled with things she and Ivan had made for him. Just because he had a black heart didn't mean that they didn't stop caring for him, but Hiccup didn't care for visitors other than dragons. He spotted Ivan dropping off another basket one day, and Ivan met his gaze with glaring dragon eyes, but mustered a small, but sincere 'thanks' when he noticed what was in it.

He took the basket inside and set it on the small table his mother had made. Inside he found bread, a tart, biscuits, apples, and potatoes.

_They'll always care._ Hiccup thought to himself. He looked off to the side, at the nightstand by the bed. On top of it, sat a box. It was a small wooden box, in which was Kay's heart, the heart _he _yanked out of Kay's chest. At night he would often open the box and just stare at the glowing, pulsing, heart. It had freckles of blackness on it, but they lay at the surface of the heart, and therefore barely affected Kay, he knew that. There was also a small fracture on it, from when Kay lost his brother. Sure, that incident may've happened several years ago, but there was still evidence of the pain it left behind, and it fascinated Hiccup.

After spending a couple more days in solitude, not counting his classes, Hulda flew in with a letter that read:

_Hiccup,_

_I made it to Transylvania in two days time, and I found that Regina IS in fact working with Pitch, and has been working to corrupt two students that I reckon are from your school. However, the potion Ally gave me wore off and she recognized me. I've been expelled from Beauxbatons School and I am not sure what to do. I haven't any family. What is your advice?_

_Giselle Bijou._

Another owl must've handed off the letter to Hulda. In reading this, Hiccup headed for the castle, to the Ravenclaw tower with Hulda on his shoulder.

Ω £ Ω

"Kay, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ivan asked. He led Kay out of the tower and into the Library where he told Kay:

"I think I have a perfect idea for an ingredient for the potion to cure Ally's vampirism, but you're not going to like it."

"I'm heartless right now, Ivan, I'm not going to give much of a care about it." He replied.

"Alright, here's what I've got going: The pear tree is considered an earthy tree and the wood has healing properties, and werewolf saliva is sometimes as painful to Vampires as silver is to werewolves. The saliva burns away the Vampire while the pear aids in healing her by causing the earth to turn the Vampire pure once again."

Kay stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"With the way our potions tend to react when we've started an experiment, we're going to need a lot of pears chewed up." Ivan added.

"Jenny is going to kill us!" Kay exclaimed.

"You're heartless, so she's going to have a harder time killing you."

"Well I could easily tear out yours."

"You're not going to, and I'll tell you why: We're going to bribe Jenny into doing this by offering her a picnic basket full of chocolate! She's nuts for the stuff, and bananas, I'll even make her brownies with banana chips in them. I doubt that she could refuse an offer like that."

"Alright, Ivan, you've got yourself a deal." Kay replied, and with that, they headed back to their common room.

∫ µ ∫

"What's it like, living without a heart?" Elsa asked Kay.

"A girl with a heart as fractured as yours _would_ ask that question." Kay spoke, closing his book for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He looked to Elsa and told her: "It is a world full of weak feelings, sure, I may feel happy or sad without it, but not nearly as strong as they normally would feel. I'll be able to live just fine without it, so long as Hiccup doesn't crush it. However, should I live too long without it, the heart might as well turn cold, or black; for I will not find a spark of love, and happiness would be harder for me to find. Living without a heart, Elsa, won't heal any cracks, or cure its master from darkness, or even save it from turning cold… In fact, all it would do is delay them from being fixed."

A few seconds later, Hiccup stepped into the room. The friends were silent as they looked over to him.

"Giselle sent me a letter. She's been expelled and has nowhere to go, and wants some advice." He spoke, almost void of any emotion.

"Send her to my place, we have room and enough money to go around to feed another mouth. Oh and tell her that Ally would recommend to use her dragon potion to put Benny in his place, apparently a dragon is enough for him to tremble enough to drop bricks." Kay told him as he pulled out a piece of wood to carve into a wand.

"Tell her to stay away from pears too!" Jenny interjected. Ivan and Kay exchanged glances.

Hiccup took a piece of paper from Rapunzel and scribbled:

_Giselle,_

_Kay Black says you may go to his family and live with them, and they will welcome you. Ally also advises you use a dragon potion to put Benny in his place. Jenny as well gives advice; stay away from pears._

_Be safe my friend._

_Hiccup Haddock III._

He sent the letter off with Hulda and sat down.

"Oh, you're actually going to spend some time with us now?" Jenny spoke.

"I saw our two troublemakers exchange looks when you brought up the pears. I think something may be up." Hiccup replied.

"YOU EVIL SOD!" Ivan and Kay exclaimed.

"Alright, what are you two planning?" Jenny asked them with her hands at her hips and a glare at the two of them. Kay elbowed Ivan.

"I'm not telling her!" Ivan snapped.

"It was your idea!"

"What was your idea, Ivan?" Jenny questioned.

"Properties in pears and werewolf saliva may help in our quest to turning Ally back to a human again, and we'll be willing to pay you in chocolate if you'd work with us!"

"_Chocolate_? How much chocolate?"

"More that you'd know what to do with!" Kay told Jenny. She looked between the two of them and replied: "Alright, I'll make this deal with you."

Ω £ Ω

On the next full moon, Kay and Ivan brought out jars and a large basket of pears as they followed Jenny at a distance. She told them that this night she had no intention of holding back the wolf in her mind, as she didn't want to remember the taste of the apparent 'evil' pears.

Kay remained on the forest floor while Ivan climbed up a tree. As the moon rose, Jenny buckled over, and began her transformation. In the meantime, Kay scattered the pears about, and then climbed up to Ivan's branch.

The werewolf howled at the moon and sniffed around, and then caught the scent of the first pear. She bit into it, and then the most unfathomable thing happened!

Jenny appeared to have enjoyed chewing up the pear!

Ivan summoned the first pear and stuck it in a jar, and Jenny went around biting into more pears! She even batted one around like a toy before she actually _ate _it on her own will! That's right, Jenny, with her crazy aversion to pears willingly ate one!

Out of the many pears, some were practically obliterated, and Jenny rolled in them, getting juice and pulp getting matted into her fur!

"Ok, out of all the reactions we could've gotten out of her, did you see _this _coming?" Kay asked.

"Well, she did like your family's pear cobbler until she found out what it was." Ivan replied as he summoned up more pears for the jars and continued watching Jenny play with them, then from the inside of his robes, fell a small book he'd been reading for leisure. Jenny approached it and gave it a sniff before she sank her fangs into it and tore it to shreds!

That's something no respectable Ravenclaw would do!

"She's going to kill us when we tell her about tonight. We're going to have to, she's going to ask about it." Ivan spoke. Kay merely nodded; and they stayed to watch until the end of Jenny's pear massacre.

Ω £ Ω

_It was Jack again, he had been calling for her._

_"__Jack, what're ye doin' callin' fer me?" Merida asked._

_"__I had to see you again." He replied._

_"__Now's no' a good time."_

_"__What's wrong, Merida, what's happened since I've left?" Jack asked._

_"__Anna, Elsa's sister, has been kidnapped by Rowan VonGrimm, who's turned evil, their parents are dead, Hiccup's heart is black now, an' he ripped out Kay's heart. Elsa's heart is breaking wit' all this tragedy, and Hiccup's hardly speakin' to us! Jack, this year has been terrible! We're no' havin' any fun! If only there was something I could do to change it!"_

_"__Well, Merida, I don't think it's wise for you to go about changing things. Remember what happened to your mother when you wanted to change her?"_

_"__Aye, I do, but what about Anna?"_

_"__What about me?"_

_"__Anna?"_

_"__Yeah, it's me, I'm alive, but not exactly well." Anna replied after Merida turned to her._

_"__Where are ye?"_

_"__I don't know. They didn't tell me, and that Rowan is beginning to scare me!"_

_"__What's she doin' to ye?"_

_"__She's scheming ways to turn me into something or to turn me dark. Thoughts of torture have also entered her mind, I can fell it."_

_"__Jack, what do you suggest?"_

_"__Do you find your Divination homework fun? Perhaps that will help you out. Have faith Merida, you'll get through, with a little bit of luck." Jack replied. He gave her a peck on the forehead before fading away._

Merida woke up thinking about the dream, but smiled at the kiss.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright Jenny, hit me with your best shot!**

**Please review.**


	107. Chapter 106: Dreams and Shade

**Chapter CVI: Dreams and Shade **

_"__Anna, Anna, where are you?" Merida called out into the darkness._

_There was no answer. So Merida called out again, and kept doing so until she heard a faint response. She followed the faint noises until she came upon a dark and damp cell. Inside, she spotted Anna's silhouette._

_"__Anna, there ye are, yer sister has been worried fer ye. Come on, let's get going!" Merida told her as she worked to open the door._

_"__NO! You better leave me." Anna replied._

_"__I won't let you rot in this cell!" Merida exclaimed._

_Anna then stepped into a beam of moonlight and…_

Merida woke with a scream.

Ω £ Ω

Winter was giving way to spring, and Kay was still heartless. He and Ivan had ventured out into the forest to give their attempt at finding a cure for vampirism another go.

"Alright, what have we got here now… ? Ok, we've got the holy water boiling." Ivan muttered.

"Now, the tail hair of a thestral." Kay said.

"Now, a wave of a wand of a wizard who's seen death." Ivan stated. Kay waved his wand over the cauldron as he had seen more death than Ivan. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out a jar and dumped in a portion of the chewed pears from Jenny. Ivan and Kay gave her three trays of double-chocolate banana brownies as payment for them.

"Good, now for a pinch of garlic." Ivan spoke.

"A tablespoon of blood." Kay stated.

"Two grams of fireflies."

"Finally, a bloom from a white rose, and thorns from the dreamshade plant." Kay spoke donning a glove for the last ingredient.

Their brew soon began to react violently and the two boys ran for cover in the anticipation for another explosion. They ran for about a hundred meters before they heard…

'BOOM'!

The resulting potion sent a great column of flames into the sky, and a shockwave radiated through the boys.

Ivan swore to himself as Kay went over to the cauldron to inspect it, but then…

"Ivan, there's still a potion in here." Kay announced. With a slight uplifting of his heart, Ivan approached the cauldron. Inside there was a thick black liquid with glittering swirls of silver. Ivan then looked to Kay and asked him: "Does the magic read what we want it to?"

"It reads much better than any of our other attempts."

"Lets bottle it up then… Do you think it will work?"

"The only way to make sure of that is if we can test it on a vampire, and I'd rather that it wouldn't be Ally." Kay replied.

As they were bottling up their potion, they heard the snap of a twig, and stood upright, only to find Hiccup's Night Fury eyes glaring at them. He stood there with his arms crossed, and scales crept across his skin for a moment, but they went away as quick as they came. The thing was that it was early in the morning on a Sunday, and Hiccup had spent the previous night in his mother's hut.

"I should've known it was you two." Hiccup grumbled.

"Ah, Hiccup, have you come to return my heart to me?" Kay asked with a taunting smug. He knew that his heart was still locked up in the hut.

"Of course not! You just woke me up with another one of your failed experiments!" Hiccup snapped.

"Actually, we believe that we may've successfully made a cure for Ally's vampirism." Ivan replied innocently.

"Don't talk back to me, you still woke me up!" Hiccup snapped.

"Alright, we'll leave now, and you can go back to bed or go out to stretch your wings. We'll see you during class." Kay replied as he and Ivan turned away.

When Hiccup attended his classes, he didn't allow his blackened heart to take him over completely. He maintained his usual persona of an attentive and brilliant student, even receiving praises for his work from his teachers. However, his friends, and Professor Maleficent and Headmaster Lunar could see past his façade. Maleficent was reluctant to keep teaching him, for fear that he might use his intelligence for dark purposes, but through conversing with his friends, Maleficent found that Hiccup may've turned dark, but he wasn't exactly corrupted by it. They wanted Hiccup to have a sense of normalcy, and so they didn't even bring up the fact that Hiccup had stolen Kay's heart. So, Hiccup attended all of his classes.

Ω £ Ω

"Elsa, I saw Anna in my dreams last night." Merida spoke softly that afternoon.

"Was she alright? Did she give you any sign where she is?" Elsa asked.

"No, no, not at all! When she stepped into the light, she looked terrible!" Merida exclaimed, and she couldn't go on any further, the dream still haunted her and it made her tremble.

"Merida, please, try to find her with your visions. She's all I have left of my immediate family!" Elsa pleaded.

"It's no' tha' simple! I've been tryin'! Yet everythin' I've seen has either made me scream or I'd go nowhere, an' there's still the issue I've been havin' with Jack hauntin' me!" Merida exclaimed.

"Merida, I'm afraid for her life! I'm even suffering nightmares myself because of it, and this time around, I don't have a friend willing to comfort me! Please, Merida, do whatever you can to find Anna!"

"I'll go to the Divination classroom, maybe Professor Sandy can help me."

Ω £ Ω

Far away from Hogwarts, Transylvania, or any of the kingdoms. Rowan, Hans, Regina and Jafar were hiding out with their captive princess in a cell in a dungeon.

After teatime, Rowan hiked up her skirt and ventured into the dungeon to, once more, torment their prisoner.

"Oh, what a sweet little poppet we have here. Sitting all alone, in a dark cell, without even her cowardly sister to comfort her."

"Elsa is not a coward!" Anna snapped.

"Is that so? Well, I'll have you know that she's so terrified of her own powers, that she's wearing gloves to contain them, and they're barely helping. She can't come for you, you know. She has no idea where you are. Which means that this cell is your life now!" Rowan hissed.

"Elsa and her friends _will_ come for me!" Anna declared.

"I've also received word that one of her friends had their heart turn dark and he ripped out the very heart of one of his other friends. My genie has also killed off one of them, I've been breaking my own brother's heart, and there's yet another who's been turned into a vampire, but you've seen her. I'm afraid that Elsa and her friends have too many problems of their own to be bothered with. You'll sit and rot in this dungeon before any help comes to you!"

"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to break my spirit! It will never work! I'll always believe that help will come for me, and there's nothing you can do to stop that!"

"Is that so!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Yes, and when help comes, you'll be nothing but a miserable, powerless wretch!" Anna declared.

With eyes glowing with rage, Rowan passed through the bars of Anna's cell and struck her cheek, knocking Anna off of her feet, before she passed through the bars again.

She returned upstairs and locked eyes with Jafar, saying: "It appears that our prisoner cannot be broken. She's thoroughly convinced that help will come for her, no matter how many times I've told her that she's doomed to rot in that accused cell. Genie, do you have any suggestions as to how to handle her?"

"I'd consider giving her a new form. Among the Chosen Ones, there is a seer and a worried sister. In time, they will figure out where we are hiding. We could bring in one of Dialga's vampires and have it bite her. You could wish me to transfigure her into a creature. A dragon perhaps, that may sound like a silly idea, but I'd give her the form of a dragon so unlike the girl's character, that the dragon among the Chosen Ones would have to challenge her, and before he realizes who she is, the rest of us will be here to capture them. Soon enough, we will rise to power!"

Rowan smiled savagely.

Ω £ Ω

Back in Valka's old hut, Hiccup found himself staring at Kay's heart once again. Looking at it allowed him to forget about his own darkness and gave him a level of hope for himself. It helped him to remember how much he really cared for his friends, and poor Elsa and Ivan. Looking at the faint crack in Kay's reminded him that Elsa and Ivan had cracks in their own hearts, and large and fresh ones at that. He settled on his bed and held the heart close to him for a moment, before sitting back up, and putting the heart back in its hiding place. He could hardly bear to allow his friends to look at him, as he had failed himself. He tried so hard to fight the darkness out of him, and he ended up giving into it. It was a shame for him!

Hiccup ended his Sunday by leaving the hut and assuming the form of a Night Fury and joined the other dragons in the skies. He was alright with the dragons. The dragons didn't have eyes as judgmental or pained as those among his human friends. To them, he was still a dragon they could play with.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, quick poll, what should happen to Anna, Rowan, and Jafar? Also, how many chapters do you want before I go into Spring Break?**

**Please review.**


	108. Chapter 107: Clarity

**Chapter CVII: Clarity**

**Before I forget, I just want to tell you about: ****Back to the Future Berk**** by Dialga213. It's a good read, and I'm the editor. **

Merida stayed in her seat as her Divination classmates cleared out of the room. When she caught Professor Sandy's attention, he quietly approached her as she spoke to him: "Princess Anna o' Arendelle has been kidnapped over the winter break, an' we have no sign of where she is. There's no ransom, no indication o' where she is, an' my visions won't tell me where she is!"

Sandy took her hand and gave it a pat. After a pause, he brought her over to a crystal ball and words written in golden sand showed above his head, saying: "Perhaps it's not the princess you need to focus on."

"Ye may be onto something, perhaps I need to focus on those who took her." Merida spoke. Professor Sandy gave her a bright smile as Merida sat at the table with the crystal ball, and focused on Rowan and Hans, when the clouds in the crystal ball began to clear away to the images…

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup was finishing up his History of Magic readings as he ate a fish, some bread from Rapunzel, and a potato, when he caught sight of Elsa approaching. He grimaced at the thought of her knocking at his door, for over the days that have passed, his dreams were haunted by images of Anna being tortured, or serious confrontations with Pitch Black, and to release the anger he held towards those villains, he was prone to destroying trees in his Night Fury form. Sometimes the ferocity of his destruction scared the other dragons, although Toothless and Silfrmáni would do what they could to bring him back around to a calmer state.

When Elsa knocked on his door, he grumbled inside his head, but made an effort to put on a good face for her, opened the door, and stepped outside.

"Hey, how're you doing? What brings you here?" Hiccup asked her.

"Merida is trying to track down Anna in the Divination classroom. I thought you might want to know." She replied.

"Thank you." Hiccup told Elsa courtly.

"Y-you're not interested in helping us save her?" Elsa questioned.

"Elsa, if I see Rowan, I have my doubts that I could keep from killing her, after seeing her treachery and how she's hurt Ivan, I want to tear her to shreds after all she's done. There're also the nightmares that I've been having… I won't be doing my heart any favors by causing Ivan to lose his sister."

"What about _my_ sister, Hiccup? You won't be doing that blackened heart of yours any favors by _not_ helping her! Please, I want you to help us! You're a strong wizard and Viking, Hiccup, you had one slip and your heart darkened, but I'm not going to judge you for it. I just want you to help me get Anna back. She's the only blood family I have left." Elsa told him.

Hiccup looked over to the dragons, and they literally leaned towards Elsa's side. So, with a deep breath, Hiccup told her: "The dragons agree that I should go with you, and I will, but please don't let me do anything I might regret."

"Hiccup, don't doubt yourself. I know you, and I know that you're still a good person."

Without a word, Hiccup turned and went back into the hut. Elsa figured that he was going to be in there for a while, but then Hiccup called out to her. In his hands, he held a small wooden box.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's Kay's heart. I think it's time he had it back. Would you mind taking it to him?"

Elsa would've objected to it at first but then considered that Hiccup just wanted to avoid a confrontation, and during these tough times, they needed to keep their wits. She took he box and headed back for the school.

**µ ∫**

"I'm telling you, Ivan, the best way to go about this is to actually _fart_ into the potion!"

Elsa stood up straight quite awkwardly when she heard this statement from Kay.

"What mischief are you up to that you're talking about _this_?" Elsa asked.

"Don't ask!" Ivan and Kay said in unison.

"Well, anyway, Kay, Hiccup wants you to have your heart back." Elsa spoke, holding out the wooden box. Kay opened it and placed his heart back in his chest. He sighed gratefully, and told Elsa: "Thank you, and did he say anything about helping us rescue Anna?"

"He was hesitant about it, and he's afraid that he might hurt Rowan if he goes along, but he wants to go once we're ready."

"Well, you can tell Hiccup that Kay and I will handle Rowan. Who knows? Maybe we'll save more than one sister." Ivan spoke.

In the backs of their heads, Elsa and Kay had their doubts, but they weren't going to say anything to Ivan about it.

Ω £ Ω

Dialga sent five vampires over to Rowan and Hans's hideaway. They were then sent down to the dungeons to torment Anna for several weeks. There were also the times when Rowan herself went down to torment Anna personally. She would go down to the dungeon, in a glamour spell that made her appear as if she was Elsa. Anna would get so excited when she saw her 'sister' approaching; but then, Elsa would stop, look into Anna's eyes, and then deliver a heart-wrenching string of insults to Anna before revealing her real face. There was another time when Rowan went down in the same Elsa disguise; only she went down with illusions of the Furious Flurries standing next to her. Oh, how Anna fell for that deception, when she thought hat her sister had finally tracked her down with her friends at her side… Rowan laughed at her for about half an hour after she revealed that it was only her torturing Anna once again.

"Just admit it, Anna, admit that your sister isn't coming for you and that I've broken you, and the tormenting won't be so painful anymore." Rowan spoke with a savage grin on her face. She looked to her hand and a spider suddenly appeared on it. She set it on the ground and allowed it to creep over to Anna, who backed away from it. Rowan waved her hand and the spider vanished. Ever since her eye turned red, Rowan had become a master for creating illusions, and she liked to use them whenever she could, when it came to torturing her captive or paying childish pranks on Hans, they were all incredible…

… In their own evil way.

However, there came the day when Rowan wished Jafar to give her a potion.

Ω £ Ω

Merida ran into the Ravenclaw common room, and told them: "One o' ye, go get Hiccup! I've got good news!"

Rapunzel ran out to get him, and when she brought him back, they sat down to listen to Merida:

"First off, I don' quite know what's goin' on wit' Anna, I tracked down Rowan. The bad news is tha' Rowan's bin tormentin' Anna…"

Elsa put her hands to her face, and the temperature of the room dropped.

"Aye, it wasn' a pretty image. However, I know where she is! She's in a dungeon, but I saw the crest to the castle it belonged to. It turned out to be Dutch, an' their arn' much in the way o' empty castles in the Netherlands." Merida finished.

"I know of such a castle!" Vanilla declared.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"I have family in the country and they told me of such a castle. I have an odd cousin who likes to tell me stories of the place being haunted." Vanilla replied with an eye roll.

"Ok, at least Spring Break is in a couple days, we'll be able to track her down then! By that time we'll be better prepared." Elsa said.

"How're you going to approach this? Merida, do you know how Rowan has been tormenting Anna?" Hiccup asked.

"She's been usin' illusions, an' she's got vampires guarding the dungeon she's in. I don' know much else." Merida replied.

"I'll send a letter to Ally. And Hiccup, thanks or giving me my heart back." Kay said before leaving.

Ω £ Ω

_Well, I'm back._

Ω £ Ω

**_"_****_Well, I'm Back."_**

**Hmm.**

**So, this is your last chance to tell me what you want to happen before they go off to rescue Anna.**

**Please review.**


	109. Chapter 108: Cold Takeover (REDONE)

**Chapter CVIII: Cold Takeover (Redone)**

_Well, I'm back._

Ω £ Ω

Ally arrived with a pair of Kay's thestrals upon receiving the letter. It was the first day of their Spring Break and they were ready to go and rescue Anna. Everyone was dressed in trousers and jackets, Merida had broken out her bottle of Felix Felicis she'd won from that potions class, and once Ally landed, everyone took their mounts, never-minding whom they were riding with or the fact that Ally took the time to assume the Hungarian Horntail form. All that mattered was that they were going to the Netherlands to rescue Anna.

∫ µ ∫

The flight was quick, and hardly anyone spoke during the trip. They were far too focused on the task at hand, what with relying on Merida and Vanilla to direct them to the proper castle and strategizing as to how to deal with those keeping Anna captive. Of course Kay and Ivan would be going after Rowan and perhaps Hans; Elsa planned on teaming up with Merida, Emily, and Ally in an effort to help track down Anna; Hiccup and Rapunzel planned on guarding the entrance to the doors to the dungeons to make sure nothing sneaks up from behind them, the others were free to go along with whichever group they decided they'd be the most useful.

Once Merida and Vanilla alerted their troop that the castle was in sight, they landed in the forest, and dismounted. They waited until nightfall, as the full moon rose and Jenny was turned into a werewolf.

"Alright, to change things up, we'll send the dragons in to attack the castle, hopefully that will distract them long enough for Merida, Emily, Ally, and myself the time we need to sneak into the dungeons before they return their attention to the inside of the castle." Elsa stated. She then nodded over to Hiccup and nodded her head to him. At his signal, the dragons flew into action.

Ω £ Ω

Roars and crashes sounded from outside the castle walls, drawing Rowan's attention away from her studies, and onto her feet ready to inspect what was going on. Once she saw the dragons, she took up Jafar's lamp and summoned him.

"How may I be of service?" He asked dryly.

"They're here, and their dragons are attacking the castle. I need you to go out there! My pathetic brother might be coming for me as well as Anna!" Rowan hissed. Jafar grinned wickedly and told her: "With pleasure."

Ω £ Ω

The Furious Flurries waited patiently as the dragons worked to draw someone out of the castle, and were quite taken aback when Jafar appeared and turned himself into a colossal cobra with great fangs! Some of them swore under their breath, a couple shuddered at the sight of the giant, and evil, snake. However, the dragons were doing all they could to keep Jafar busy, Silfrmáni was actually the most aggressive of the lot.

"Now's our chance, charge!" Elsa ordered, and the Furious Flurries ran for the entrance of the castle.

Once inside, they found the door to the dungeons right in the entrance hall, and so Elsa and her team made their descent into the bowels of the dungeons. Ivan, and Kay went to work in tracking down Rowan using Kay's powers in reading magic; leaving Hiccup, Rapunzel, Vanilla, and Jenny to guard the hall and deal with whatever came their way.

∫ µ ∫

"Hans, find Regina and bring two vampires to the entrance hall. Deal with those who get in there." Rowan told him.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Hans asked.

"I sense that my magic is being read by that _Kay Black_ creep. I will be expecting a rather unwelcome reunion with my pathetic brother; and I request to face him and his miserable friend alone." Rowan replied as she drew out her blood wood wand. He turned to Hans again and ordered him: "Go, NOW!"

Hans bolted out of the room, not wishing to cross Rowan further. Rowan herself stood in waiting for her brother's arrival, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

∫ µ ∫

Elsa and her team were making their way through the dungeons without trouble, although, her team was a bit unnerved about the chilled drafts that occasionally blew through their hair, and they couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from. However, Merida saw it as a sign to keep pressing forward into this dark and dank dungeon.

"Hold up." Ally spoke.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I can smell them, we're not the only ones in here; I think I can smell Anna, but I have the feeling that there's someone hiding in here. Best to be on our guard." Ally replied. So Elsa prepared to use her ice or her wand, Merida readied her bow, Ally bared her fangs, and Emily readied her wand, and they pressed on.

∫ µ ∫

"She's beyond this door, Ivan, and since you're her brother, I suggest you go in first." Kay spoke.

Ivan, rather uncharacteristically, kicked the door open, and for the first time, he saw what had become of the sister he used to love. Her hair had developed a white streak in it, and her right eye had been turned from hazel to a red deeper than that of a ruby, and that eye held a fire of the purest cruelty.

"So, my dear brother, how do you like me now?" Rowan asked him.

"Rowan… what happened to you?" He asked.

"I've finally risen above you, Ivan, and I suppose I can thank Hans for my eye… The twat blew a potion up in my face, but it's only made me more powerful. Powerful enough to take on any foe I face." Rowan replied. She raised her wand to point it at Ivan, when Kay summoned her wand into his grasp!

"What! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Rowan shrieked.

"I created this wand to pick out a dark witch or wizard. I wouldn't dare sell it to anyone if it weren't possible to easily disarm its wielder." Kay replied with a cocky smile; but Rowan's devilish eye actually glowed red with fury and then a bolt of magic shot of that eye, but she was lucky she didn't hit anyone, but she did manage to conjure up illusions that had Ivan ducking for cover!

"Rowan, please, stop this! This isn't who you are!" Ivan pleaded as he ducked an illusion of a gargoyle-type creature. However, when he closed his right eye, keeping his angel eye open, he saw that the gargoyle wasn't really there! So, keeping his ordinary eye closed, he drew out his Alder wand, and cast a spell to throw Rowan off of Kay.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rowan shouted, she made another dive for Kay, getting a grasp on her wand, but then she let out a yelp as Kay plunged a hand in her chest and yanked out her heart! Now that she was gasping for air, Kay kicked her off of him, held the heart up to his face and spoke: "You will stay here until we've completed our task and have left the Netherlands."

Rowan was forced to obey his command as Kay held her blackened heart with only a few streaks of its original red remaining. Kay put the heart in a pouch, and left the room with Ivan following after him.

∫ µ ∫

"Ah, it's wonderful to have some new faces around here, it's almost a pity that they're yours." Hans spoke as he approached Hiccup's team with Regina and two vampires. At the sight of them, Jenny turned her attention to one of the vampires, Hiccup decided to focus on Hans, leaving Vanilla and Rapunzel to pick between the other vampire and Regina.

The group had their wands ready and began their defensive attacks against Regina's team.

Jenny really kicked things off when she sprang for her vampire, and with her great jaws, she was quick to tear off his limbs and his head from his shoulders, her fur getting matted in the bath of blood she'd taken!

Hiccup was doing whatever he could in his power to avoid assuming his dragon form against Hams, for fear of darkening his heart even further, but it couldn't be helped, after seeing Vanilla's neck getting snatched up by the remaining vampire, he couldn't hold the dragon within him anymore, and so he assumed the form and blasted the vampire before returning his attention to Hans.

Luckily, before Hiccup had turned Hans into worms' meat, the group caught sight of Kay and Ivan rushing down the stairs without Rowan, and Hiccup decided that it was for the best that they didn't get Rowan back. So now, the two fellas were running in the dungeons.

Leaving Hiccup and his group to deal with Hans, Regina, and a vampire.

∫ µ ∫

There were three of them…

"Bloody vampires! Why did it 'ave to be soddin' vampires?! No 'fence, Ally!" Merida exclaimed as she readied her bow. However, these vampires moved with ethereal speeds. So it was difficult to aim her arrows at them!

"None taken." Ally told Merida. Elsa then proceeded to ice the walls and floors, thus making it harder for the vampires to move without slipping. The first one to slip and collapsed onto its hind end was the first to get an arrow through its heart. The vampire screamed a horrifying scream before it fell.

Emily jinxed a second vampire, and Ally made a swift execution of it as she tore off his head.

It was about then when Kay and Ivan showed up and told them not to kill the last vampire instead, with the girls' help, they captured it, and Kay and Ivan managed to force their cure for vampirism down its throat, and they stood back to watch what happened.

To their delight, the vampire _was_ indeed turning human, but in the end, as soon as the transformation was over, the vampire fell dead. Kay examined it closer and told Ivan: "We didn't put anything in to restart the heart."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't test it out on me." Ally stated.

With that said and done, they continued on their way through the dungeons, when Ally stopped them again.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"The dragons, I don't hear them." Ally replied. So they quickened their pace. They were deep in these dungeons, so maybe it was just impossible to hear them now.

They came to the bottom of the dungeons, and were quite startled to find a large, legless, dragon with empty white eyes, and several rows of rotating teeth. In fact, upon seeing the troupe, the dragon gave out a shriek, that had the others screaming with a brief fright.

"Poor thing looks like it's been tortured." Merida stated.

"Ignore it for now, we have to find Anna, and she's bound to be down here somewhere." Elsa told her, and she started looking about in the cells, until the dragon reared up and gave panicked roars! The group turned around, and found that Jafar was now standing right behind them.

"Well now, this is a delight. I may not be able to kill you the way I killed that Jack Frost brat, but that doesn't mean that I can't make you suffer!" Jafar declared as he raised his golden, serpentine, staff.

_Where is a mischievous friend when you need him the most? _Merida thought. Knowing she couldn't kill a genie with arrows, she braced herself for Jafar's strike, when suddenly, a cold draft circled them and then a wooden crook grasped Jafar's shoulder. He turned his head.

"Get away from them you creep!"

Eyes were widened, as this was spoken by none other than…

Jack Frost.

Ω £ Ω

**Sorry, I accidentally deleted the original chapter. However, if you feel like this newer version is missing something from the original, let me know! I'll be happy to alter it!**

**Please review. **


	110. Chapter 109: Returning Frost

**Chapter CVIX: Returning Frost**

"What? How're you alive? I killed you!" Jafar exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm right mad about it." Jack replied. They both raised their staffs, and yet it was Elsa who threw a ball of ice at Jafar's head, and knocked him to the ground. Together, Elsa and Jack encased Jafar in a block of ice, and from behind them, the dragon let out a shriek that was almost cheerful! However, it made the others jump.

"Poor thing must've been tortured." Emily spoke.

"Someone go get Hiccup! He'll be able to speak with it." Elsa ordered.

"I'll go." Jack replied.

"Thank you, in the meantime, I'm going to look for my sister." Elsa told him.

"We'll look after the dragon." Merida announced.

When Jack left, Kay asked: "Alright, how was _that_ return even possible?"

∫ µ ∫

Regina and Hans were forced to retreat after Hiccup bit Hans's left hand off. The action spread even more darkness in his heart, but then he heard a soft voice say his name:

"Hiccup."

His friends all turned around to see who said that and let out a gasp, and when Hiccup turned around, his eyes widened and his jaw slackened. Without even meaning to, he returned to human form. In noticing this, Rapunzel brought his prosthetic over to him, and helped to fit it back on him.

"Jack?"

"Hey Hiccup."

"Jack Frost?"

"Uh, yeah, I thought we established that?"

"JACK!"

Hiccup couldn't contain himself, before Jack could blink, he found himself in a tight embrace with a hand slapping his back.

"Jack, you're here, you're alive!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I am, but come on, you're needed in the dungeon."

Hiccup's heart lightened as he followed Jack into the dungeons…

"My gods, that's a Whispering Death!" Hiccup exclaimed once he saw the dragon.

"Would you mind communicating with it?" Elsa asked him. Merida was quick to run past her and throw her arms around Jack. Hiccup approached the Whispering Death and looked it over, it made a few harsh sounds, but then Hiccup stepped back and spoke: "_Anna?_"

The dragon made a squeal.

"Elsa, the dragon _is_ Anna." Hiccup announced. Elsa let out a gasp, and Hiccup revealed the Dragonstone to Anna and gave her a zap, returning her to human form.

"Thank you; and Elsa I knew you'd come for me! That wicked creature, Rowan I think her name was, kept trying to break my spirit, but I knew that you'd come for me!" Anna declared.

"Come now, we need to get out of here." Elsa replied, and they all ran out of the castle and returned to their dragons and thestrals. However there was another surprise up Jack's sleeve, when they got outside, Jack put a pair of fingers to his mouth and gave out a sharp whistle.

There was a stir in the forest's foliage, and crashing through the treetops appeared a silvery-white Timberjack with bright blue eyes!

"DAGGER'S BACK TOO!?" The group exclaimed.

"Back, and better than ever." Jack replied with a smirk.

"You've a lot of things to explain once we reach Hogwarts." Hiccup told him. They got on their steeds, Anna joining Elsa on Valhalla, and they took off.

Ω £ Ω

They landed outside Valka's old hut where his friends, begging him to tell the tale of his return, promptly swarmed Jack.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but first, bring me my sister. I want to see Pippa again." Jack told them.

Merida volunteered for the task, and about ten minutes later, she returned with Pippa, who had the most amazing look of disbelief on her face the moment she laid eyes on the brother she assumed to be dead.

"Pippa!" Jack called out and they ran into each other's arms, Pippa was so happy she burst into tears.

"Now c'mon, Jack, the story!" Merida said.

With a light chuckle, Jack had them sit down and began the story:

_It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared._

_Then, I saw the moon, it was so bright and it was bigger than I had ever seen it before. Looking at it, I felt as if it was holding out a hand out to me as I was being pulled out through an encasement of ice. I let out a gasping breath after I'd been pulled out of my encasement, and it felt as if the moon itself had set me down and brought my staff before me._

_The moment I took it out of the air, four familiar faces of our teachers appeared to me: Ernest Aster as the Easter Bunny, Northland also Santa, Professor Fairy as the Tooth Fairy, and Sandy the Sandman. They told me that they were the guardians, chosen by the Man in Moon, also known as Headmaster Manfred Lunar._

_Lunar appeared to me too and he told me: "You may give your thanks in us saving you."_

_"__What have you saved me from?" I asked, rather stupidly I'll admit._

_"__You may want to turn around and look at that icy monument behind you." Lunar told me. So I looked behind my back and found this magnificent monument that I assumed to be Elsa's creation, and I saw that engraved in it, it read: _

_Here Lies Jackson "Frost" Overland_

_A good son, brother, and friend_

_And may you find everlasting fun and mischief in the afterlife_

_"__Y-you brought me back from the dead?" I asked._

_"__Not exactly, you can't die by your own element, but given the right circumstances, an elemental can enter a 'sleeping death'. However, the state you went in was very easy for your friends to believe you were gone. You were only holding on to a thread of life when we came to you. You weren't breathing, and your heartbeat was slow and faint. It came to the point where your friends could see Kay Black's thestrals." Tooth Fairy told me._

_"__The days to come are going to be dark, Jack, and now that your friends believe you to be dead, they won't be able to see you until they need you the most." Bunny spoke._

_"__How is that possible?" I asked._

_"__Belief, Jack, is a powerful thing. We believed that you weren't really dead, and so we can see you. However, to revive you, we had to give you a potion with unicorn blood in it, and I had to lend my power to aid the potion. It is complicated to explain your condition, but someday, you may just become a Guardian. Once your friends are finally able to see you, you'll have a happy life to live. First though, you have a prophecy to fulfill." Lunar told me._

_"__Ah, but the first things along with happiness, I have something to give you." North told me. _

_I felt the air stir and heard the beating wings of a great creature, until a Timberjack appeared!_

_"__Is that…?"_

_"__Aye, tha's your Dagger!"_

_"__How?"_

_"__I'm a being of greater powers than you can imagine, Jack Frost, I simply gave Dagger's spirit a new body. Now, he's a Frosted Timberjack!" Lunar told me. I thanked them heavily, but then asked: "What do I do now?"_

_"__It will be some time before your friends will be able to see you again. You might as well be free and have fun for the time being." Lunar replied._

_Soon enough, they parted ways, and I climbed onto Dagger's back and took off to get reacquainted with my friend. _

"So, that's my story, and Ally, it's just dawned on me on how terrible you look. What happened to you?"

"Not long after you were drowned, Dialga Blackheart turned me into one of his vampire brethren. Kay and Ivan here have come close to curing my vampirism for me, but haven't succeeded yet. Until the time comes, I'm living with Kay's family." She replied.

"I'll tell you one thing, Jack, Merida's been seeing you in her dreams." Hiccup spoke.

"Is that so?"

"I missed ye." Merida replied.

"Merida." Elsa urged.

"Did-did I win your heart when I was alive?" Jack asked Merida. An odd silence hung around them, but then Jack gave her a hug and Merida let a tear of joy fall down her cheek.

Ω £ Ω

Rowan was furious, she angrily paced about the room with Hans cradling his bandaged stump, and Jafar stood next to him with a serious look on his face.

"Jafar, I'm ready to make a wish!" She hissed.

"It shall be as you command, my master." He replied, giving a formal bow.

"I wish for my brother's friends to have their memories altered. _This_ never happened, and you shall make it so that in a fit of grief over the loss of her parents, Elsa of Arendelle lost complete control over her powers and Anna was escorted away from her. The other details you may have fun with, but as far as they're concerned, they've never met Hans and myself. Not even my brother. Once Elsa's coronation is being celebrated, we shall finally succeed in our quest by making the greatest grab for power. That is my wish, Jafar!" Rowan told him.

"I'm gad to grant it!" Jafar replied.

So not the story went that Anna was escorted away from Elsa, and now the palace staff was a bit timid at the thought of being around her, despite the fact that they still saw her as a good person. Until Elsa had left Arendelle, Anna was returned home (and Jafar teleported her there so that it all made sense), as for Hiccup's black heart, well, that happened when Elsa pushed him away when he tried to comfort Elsa, and Merida told him that with the blackness he already had within him, she would never marry him. Then, Jack returned to protect Merida when Hiccup tried to turn against her out of anger of the things she told him.

Jafar erased all memories of Rowan and Hans from their minds; however, they failed to recall that Kay had stolen Rowan's heart. It may just prove to be a loose thread in the fabric of their plan.

However, as far as the Furious Flurries were concerned, the year was exciting, thanks to the return of Jack Frost. As for the summer to come, it will be one of their most memorable.

Ω £ Ω

"Guys, I get the feeling that it would be best if we didn't return next year. I don't like saying this, but we should put our focus into defeating Pitch Black." Elsa told them.

"You know, Elsa, I believe you're right. Until then, we'll see you at your Coronation." Hiccup replied.

"Right, my Coronation." Elsa muttered as her friends left to get to their transport home.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, that concludes the sixth year! Coming up next the Frozen summer chapter! I'm looking forward to it, and I hope you are too!**

**Please review!**


	111. Chapter 110: The Frozen Summer Pt 1

**Chapter CVX: The Frozen Summer Pt. 1**

It was the middle of June now, and nightmares, doubts, and sheer nervousness have plagued Elsa as her Coronation day drew nearer and nearer. She dreaded the day she was to become queen. She felt she wasn't ready for the responsibilities to look after a kingdom, heck she even felt inadequate to look after _herself_! Also the false memories she'd been given made her feel even worse. Hiccup nearly turned on Merida, and she had frightened Anna the day she came over to mourn the loss of her parents.

However, the day came. No matter how much Elsa dreaded it, it came anyway. So, after getting up that morning, she put on a brave face as she slipped her gloves on. Later on, as she was wandering about the palace, she could hear Anna singing happily to herself

_"__For the first time in forever…!"_

Yeah. The song even came around to the idea of finding the right man to marry.

Ω £ Ω

A ship from the Southern Isles docked, and off stepped Gregor Isles; soon after him, followed Hans and his date, Rowan VonGrimm. All three of them came onto the docks on horseback in a dignified manner. All three of them were wearing fabulous garb. Hans and Gregor wore matching white suits, and Rowan was decked out in a magnificent lilac and silver gown. She had to dress elegantly… That is if she wanted to pass as Hans's twin sister. That's right, with Rowan's wish, Hans's family had false memories of the Queen of the Southern Isles giving birth to Rowan and Hans at the same time.

"If you don't mind, I'll take the lead." Gregor told them.

"By all means, brother." Rowan replied.

Gregor went ahead, and then Rowan looked to Hans and told him: "Do whatever you must to charm the princess and the new Queen of Arendelle. I would prefer you to target that red-haired brat that escaped us. I want you to give her the real 'Prince Charming' act, and once you know that she believes that she's found the right man for herself, ask her to marry you. Even if she doesn't remember you, because we went to a different school than our dear brother, she won't bless the marriage."

"Of course." Hans replied as he adjusted a glove fitting over his false hand. They started forward and to their surprise, Hans ended up running over Princess Anna with his horse! Well, he didn't waste any time in working a 'Prince Charming' act for her, which ended up quite awkwardly.

Ω £ Ω

Stoick and Hiccup were travelling alone at sea, well, alone, except for Toothless, who came at Hiccup's insistence. At the moment, they were heading to DunBroch to travel by ship with Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, and now Jack Frost's family. Hoo boy did Jack's mother have the most epic of happy meltdowns when she saw that her son came back from the dead!

"Y-ye brought Toothless along?" Merida questioned when they docked to get on a larger ship.

"I figured that Valhalla would like a visitor, and I see that you brought Iago along." Hiccup replied.

"Ye don' leave a parrot like Iago behind."

"Brak, Iago."

∫ µ ∫

As they sailed on, a delightful breeze blew through Hiccup's hair, and the salty sea air was stimulating to the dragon within him; add in the fact that he was eager to reach Arendelle, and that was enough to set the dragon within him free. He assumed his Night Fury form and took flight.

"How does it feel to 'ave a dragoon fer a son?" Fergus asked Stoick, earning a sharp elbow jab from Elinor for asking such a personal question.

"I s'pose I feel proud. As a human, he's a smart Viking, bu' not so strong. As a dragon, he's strong an' mighty. He'll make a good chief someday." Stoick replied as he watched his son perform an impressive dive. Then Stoick asked: "How do you like the idea of having him for a son-in-law?"

"Aye, he's a good 'un; an' I appreciate the fact that he admires Merida fer who she is." Fergus replied.

Ω £ Ω

The remainder of the Furious Flurries headed to Corona to get on the same boat as Rapunzel, who had also brought Flynn along as a date. The whole gang, including those who weren't on Rapunzel's ship would be wearing the same outfits they wore to the Yule Ball.

"There's Arendelle up ahead!" Rapunzel called out.

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel's ship docked a while before the ship from Scotland, and it wasn't long after they had left their ships, when the bells started tolling at the chapel. The Furious Flurries met up and headed for the chapel together, and they all claimed seats where they could stay together as a group.

The temperature of the chapel dropped slightly as Elsa entered the room with her hair elegantly pinned up and she wore a dark turquoise dress with long black sleeves, turquoise gloves, and a long and elegant purple cloak. The weird thing was that Anna was wearing a sleeveless dress; after all it _was_ summer, and even then, the cold never bothered Elsa.

As Elsa walked down the aisle, the choir began singing, but her friends could see through the brave face she was putting on for the guests.

When she made it to the Bishop, she bowed her head as he fitted the crown on it, then she turned to pick up the crown jewels, until the gentleman holding them whispered for her to take off the gloves. She took them off reluctantly, picked up the crown jewels, and turned to face the crowd.

Sharp eyes from her friends could pick out that the crown jewels were frosting over as the Bishop spoke, and as soon as he pronounced her the Queen of Arendelle; she was quick to place the jewels back on the pillow and put the gloves back on her hands. At last she could breathe easy for now, but then there was the ball she had to attend.

Ω £ Ω

Elsa and Anna stood together to smell the chocolate together until the Duke of Weselton approached looking for a dance partner, and Elsa volunteered Anna to dance with him.

As for the Furious Flurries, they got a good chuckle out of watching the Duke dancing with Anna. However, Kay Black and Jenny Granger took the scene seriously, as they were dancing together.

"Do you want to hear something scary?" Kay asked.

"Kay, you're talking to a wolf, there are few things that scare me." Jenny told him.

"As I was looking through one of my saddlebags for my thestrals, I dug out a heart."

"Ew, but do you know who it belonged to?"

"No, but I should, when I take a heart, I make sure to give it back. I'll tell you this though: the heart has been plagued with corruption, and it's a false corruption. There's this slimy black substance covering the heart, but this type of darkness is not part of the heart's darkness, but it is putting a mask of evil on whomever the heart belongs to." Kay spoke. Jenny cocked an eyebrow and asked: "Do you mean to tell me that you have the heart of an evil witch or wizard, but the evil isn't truly a part of them?"

"That's right, but this corruption is powerful. It is easy to mistake it for true evil." Kay replied.

"I hope you figure out whose heart it is soon, Kay, but it's time to shut up about it. I want to dance with you and enjoy myself." Jenny told him. Looking around, they found Ally dancing with Gregor Isles, Ivan was twirling Emily, Jack was also dancing with his sister while waiting for a chance to dance with Merida, and then they saw Anna leaving the ballroom with a red-haired man in a white suit.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup danced with Merida for a few songs, but then turned to offer Elsa a turn to dance with him. When she accepted, it sent Hiccup into merry spirits. They danced for a few songs together, until Hiccup left Elsa to go outside to cool down for a bit, it was a bit warm in the ballroom, and Hiccup wasn't used to it as he was to the cold. For a while, Elsa was feeling quite happy.

Until Anna came back to introduce Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and together they stammered to ask her for their marriage. Off in the distance, Rowan was eavesdropping with a satisfied smile on her face.

"_Marriage? _I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa spoke. Anna went on babbling, until Elsa cut her off short to tell her: "Wait slow down, no one is getting married."

"What?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"May I talk to you, _alone_, for a second?"

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us!"

"Alright, you can't marry a man you just met." Elsa spoke bluntly.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna defended.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"More than you, you've never expressed love for your friends, and you've shut me out for a time when we were children. You still shut people out!" Anna snapped.

Elsa was quite taken aback at this, but she was quick to compose herself and replied: "You asked for my blessing, and my answer is: No." She soon gave the order to put an end to the party and to have the gates closed.

"No, Elsa, please, don't do this! You don't know what it's like to stay locked up in these walls!" Anna pleaded as she reached to grab Elsa's hand, and she ended up pulling off one of her gloves.

"Hey, give that back!"

"No, tell me, why did you shut me out?"

"Enough, Anna." Elsa told her, heading for the doors.

"What are you so afraid of?" Anna asked, pushing Elsa over the edge,

"I said: **_ENOUGH!_**" Elsa snarled, and with a wave of her bare hand, she accidentally released her magic, and created a fence between her and the crowd, made up of spikes of ice. Panic-stricken, Elsa fled outside to find Hiccup. In her flight, snow was beginning to fall, and when Elsa placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, he immediately found the cause of the summer flurry.

"Hiccup, please come with me." Elsa begged as she reached the gates outside of the courtyard.

"Elsa, you need to stop the snowing." He replied.

"There she is, get her!" The Duke of Weselton called out.

"Please, just stay away from me, just stay away!" Elsa exclaimed, she released more magic, and knocked the Duke off of his feet.

"Monster, MONSTER!" The Duke cried out. Now Hiccup panicked for her.

"Please, turn into a dragon and get me out of here!" She begged. Hiccup looked at the fear in her eyes and did what she asked. He morphed into a dragon and took her to the North Mountain.

"Sorcery, the lot of them!" The Duke exclaimed as he saw the dragon flying away.

∫ µ ∫

With Elsa gone now, Anna felt the need to pursue after her, and summoned her horse, leaving Hans in charge of the kingdom until she returned.

"Hold on, you're not going without us!" Jack called out, standing beside him were Rapunzel and Merida.

"No, you should stay here." Anna told them.

"Oi, ye may be Elsa's sister, but we're her friends too, an' she just took off wit' my betrothed." Merida replied, and then she called for a shield thinking that it might come in handy as well as an archery set, in case they were going to be gone for a while and she needed to hunt.

"Besides, you may be grateful for the company." Rapunzel replied wrapping the new cloak she received from a servant, Merida received one too, but Jack refused one.

"Alright, come along then." Anna told them.

∫ µ ∫

They traveled onward until something spooked Anna's horse and threw her off into a stream, where she soaked her dress.

"Cold, cold-cold, cold, cold, cold-cold." She muttered until they reached a little shack to Wandering Oaken's Trading post and Sauna. In need for a new dress now, and other materials, the group went inside.

"Yoo hoo, big summer blowout, half-off swimsuits, sandals, und suncream of my own invention!"

"Oh, great, do you have any boots, winter, and mittens perhaps?" Anna asked with a light blush.

"That would be our winter department." Oaken replied, pointing to a miserable selection of very limited garb and tools. As Anna collected those items, Jack asked: "Has anyone else come by here?"

"The only ones crazy enough to go out in this storm are you lot." Oaken replied, when the door suddenly opened up.

"You and this fellow. Yoo hoo, big summer blowout." Oaken announced to the man covered head-to-toe in snow.

"Carrots… Behind you." He groaned to Merida, and she stepped out of his way with an abnormal lack of attitude.

"Tell me sir, do you know where this storm came from?" Rapunzel asked.

"North Mountain."

"This storm, did it seem magical to you?" Jack asked.

"YES!" The man exclaimed as he pulled his scarf off of his face. After collecting a rope with a hook on it, he began haggling with Oaken, up until he eventually called the shopkeeper a crook and got thrown out.

In the end, Anna decided that the gentleman could be of some use, after all he knew this part of the land better than anyone else in the area as of now. So she also paid for the supplies the man wanted, and went outside, where they found him singing to a reindeer named Sven. The man himself introduced himself as Kristoff.

Anna then explained where the storm came from, the winter storm Elsa had conjured up that would soon ruin his ice business, and then ordered him to take her group up to North Mountain at that very moment.

"I guess I pushed her too far, she just freaked out when I told her I was engaged, when I only just met him that day."

"Wait, you got engaged to a guy you just met that day?" Kristoff asked.

"Unbelievable, right?" Merida said from the back.

"Did your parents not tell you about 'Stranger Danger'?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"It's true love! What do you know about it?" Anna snapped.

"I have friends who're experts on the subject." Kristoff replied, but he soon tensed up when he heard a sound. Kristoff hushed them and looked into the forest, and noticed that they were being followed. Behind them was a pack of wolves, and he ordered Sven to run as fast as he could. To lighten the load and to slow the wolves down, Jack flew out of the sleigh, and blasted the wolves with snow, they would have to explain to Kristoff that they were all magical, save for Anna.

When they reached the cliff's edge, Merida used her telekinetic powers to help the sleigh make the jump to safety, but due to where they would be heading, Kristoff thought it best to abandon it, after all, he'd severed the straps that connected Sven's harness to the sleigh anyway.

"Alright, we should get some rest now." Kristoff declared. So they set up camp.

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup landed at about the middle of the height of the North Mountain where Elsa dismounted, and she looked around and sang to herself, casting away her second glove and letting go of her cloak to be swept away in the wind. Hiccup watched her as she continued her song of letting go of responsibilities and self-acceptance; she built a staircase of ice, and Hiccup flew after her as she reached the other side of the drop and stamped her foot on the ground, creating a colossal snowflake, which soon evolved into a palace of ice. Oh the frozen wonders she created during her song, and she even decided to let her hair loose into a single braid and she switched her dress from her Coronation gown to an ice-blue dress fit for the snow queen that she knew she was!

"LET THE STORM RAGE OOOOONNN! The cold never bothered me anyway." She concluded. Hiccup purred to her and nudged her shoulder. He decided that it wouldn't hurt if she spent a few days up in this palace, as long as she had some food he could bring her and that Arendelle wouldn't freeze to death. Otherwise, Elsa needed some time alone to think and come to her senses. She also needed this time to let the fear go down.

Hiccup marveled Elsa's work for a moment, until, out of the corner of his eye, he caught Elsa drawing her wand from a garter wrapped around her leg, and pointed it at him.

"Elsa?" Hiccup questioned uncertainly, but he was a dragon now, and Elsa couldn't understand him. He started to back away from her.

"I'm so sorry about this, Hiccup… OBLIVIATE!" She incanted. The spell struck Hiccup's head and knocked him on his side. Elsa ran over to him saying: "I am so sorry, Hiccup, I really am, but I am not the Queen that Arendelle deserves, but we'll be here for each other. You won't remember that you're a human disguised as a dragon, but I'll treat you more as an equal than a palace pet. You will be my personal palace guard, and you'll be the best one I could ever ask for. Oh, and you make such a handsome dragon. There's none other like you, not even Toothless." She cradled his head and shed a tear for the both of them. The tear was a reflection of her remorse, because she knew that Hiccup didn't deserve this.

Hiccup moaned and woke up again, having no recollection of who he was and what had just happened to him. All he knew was that walls of ice surrounded him, a fair maiden was sitting beside him, and that he was a dragon missing part of his left hind leg. Elsa gave him a scratch under his chin to remind him that she was friendly.

Hiccup looked up at her and gave her a sniff. She smelt as sweet as peppermint and as fresh as a fully bloomed forest of lilacs. Hiccup nuzzled her sweetly and got up to his feet, and Elsa stood up with him.

Toothless had tracked Hiccup's scent and flew up to the mountain and landed on the balcony to Elsa's ice palace. He gently pushed open the door and crept down to the main hall. When Hiccup caught sight of the intruding Night Fury, he didn't recognize him, due to Elsa's charm, and he growled. Toothless looked at him confused and kept his distance.

"At ease, Hiccup, Toothless is a friend too. Toothless, you can come over here." Elsa spoke. Toothless approached and Elsa gave him a scratch under his chin. Hiccup, thinking that he was born a dragon, started playing with Toothless' tail, and soon both of the Night Furies were playing together. They were rolling around, wrestling, with each other, and the spectacle made Elsa laugh and want to join in. So she conjured up a snowball and threw it into the air where it blew up into a gentle snowfall, and on the floor of the main hall, she conjured up large piles of snow for them to frolic in. She even played with them by throwing snowballs at them. If they caught sight of them in time, they would blow small plasma blasts at them.

"Yeah, you dragons are wonderful." Elsa told herself.

When the games were done, she headed up to the bedroom she had created for herself, but like dogs and cats, the Night Furies beat her to the bed. Elsa looked at them and giggled as she shook her head. She then decided that she will let the dragons on it, but she made the bed larger to accommodate both dragons and herself comfortably; and as drowsiness fell over Elsa, she switched her gown for a nightdress, crawled into the cozy, but cool bed, and the dragons slept at each side of her. Hiccup was laying in a fashion where his belly was facing Elsa's back, and he had wrapped a foreleg around her, and he pulled her in like a mother cat hugging her kitten.

"Oh Hiccup, you sweet thing." Elsa spoke softly.

As Elsa fell asleep, what did she fear?

…

Nothing, not a damn thing.

Ω £ Ω

**I hope you all enjoyed the first part of 'The Frozen Summer', as I've been waiting for quite a while to post this for you, and this is the summer I've been looking forward to the most. This has been an exciting chapter for me to write.**

**Please review.**


	112. Chapter 111: The Frozen Summer Pt 2

**Chapter CVXI: The Frozen Summer Pt. 2**

**Be prepared for epicness.**

When Elsa woke up the next morning she found that her draconic companions had left her bed. At first she was disappointed, but then they returned with a stolen basket with some fish and apples inside it. Elsa laughed and accepted the food from them. With a quick 'Incendio' spell, she cooked the fish, and then realized that she didn't have any cutlery. She quickly conjured up the cutlery with her magic and dug into her fishy breakfast. The dragons had already fed themselves and were perfectly content to hop back on the bed and sleep until their Snow Queen had finished her meal.

"Mmm, that was delicious, thank you, you gentle dragons. Thank you very much." Elsa told them. Her draconic friends perked up and got off the bed to nuzzle her playfully. Elsa switched her nightdress for her Snow Queen gown, and she decided to repay them by adding two statues of Night Furies at the palace's front door, and two more at the base of the staircase in the entrance hall. They were beautiful and majestic representations of her friends. Elsa was also about to conjure up some fresh snow piles for them but she found out that they had started up a game of their own.

_Well if they're going to be who they are, then I should do the same._ Elsa thought, but then she looked back to Hiccup. He was happy being a dragon, but she knew that he wasn't really being who he was. Heck, he wasn't even in the right body; but her heart was too cold to find the pity to return his memory to him so he could change back. The happiness he displayed made it easier for her though.

Ω £ Ω

As Anna and her troupe neared the mountains, they came upon this lovely glen where the branches of trees wore delicate cases of ice.

"I never knew that winter could be so beautiful." Anna stated.

"What do you mean by that? Have you ever _looked_ at your sister? Have you taken a look at my charming face? With the two of us being elementals with exquisite powers over ice and snow, you never considered how beautiful this season is?" Jack questioned.

"Let's just focus on getting the ice-crazy Queen to thaw it. She _will_ thaw it right, and put my ice business back up and running again, right?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course she will." Anna replied.

"And Anna, you did have a thing going when you remarked about winter's beauty." Rapunzel spoke. They looked back down to the frozen kingdom, to remind themselves of the task they had at hand.

A moment later Merida thought she heard the sound of footsteps and readied her bow, and they slowly moved forward, until they heard a voice talking about how winter could use another color other than white, and the voice kept on chatting away until a little snowman entered the scene and took a pause, standing in the middle of the group.

"Am I right?" The snowman asked.

Out of pure shock, Merida let out a quick shriek and loosed her arrow into the snowman's chest, Jack jumped up into a tree, and Anna kicked the head clean off of its shoulders; and after they had a round of tossing the head around, Anna finally threw the head back onto the body… upside down.

"Hey, what am I looking at right here, why are you hanging of the earth like a bat?" The snowman asked. Feeling sympathetic now, Rapunzel stepped in to fix the snowman's head, and Anna dipped into the bag of carrots she'd bought for Kristoff and Sven to give him a nose.

"Oh, I always wanted a nose… like a little baby unicorn. WAUGH! Oh, now I love it even more!" The snowman declared after Anna fixed it for his so it wasn't running all the way through his head. Then he introduced himself as Olaf. After some questioning they found out that he knew where to find Elsa and that she had actually made him!

"Ok, that's just not fair!" Jack declared. How was it that Elsa was so much more powerful than him? Oh well, at least she couldn't command the wind to make her fly, right? At any rate, they continued their journey up the great North Mountain.

Ω £ Ω

Back at the palace, things weren't looking too well for the common folk or the remainder of the Furious Flurries. People were coming to the palace just to get a bowl of warm soup or a cup of hot chocolate or coffee. Hans and Rowan busied themselves by handing out blankets as well. Everything was going according to plan for those two, but they wished that Elsa's magic didn't drop the temperature _this_ low!

Still, Vanilla, Emily, Ally, Ivan, Jenny, Kay, and Giselle were huddled together in the smallest room with a fireplace and their own private pot of fish stew cooking over the fire. Everything was well for everyone, except for Ally. Not only was she actually starting to suffer from the cold, but her whistle was in need of a little wetting as well.

"I-I need a drink." She said softly. Her friends scooted away from her.

"Why don't you go out and drink from a cow or a horse?" Vanilla asked.

"They barely satisfy me anymore… There was a point where I met up with Dialga, and I tasted some human blood he had at hand." Ally replied. Her friends shifted awkwardly, until Giselle offered her arm to Ally telling her: "Just take a few sips, it should keep you going."

As a daywalker, Ally had more control over her dreaded bloodlust than most vampires, so a few sips later, Giselle was feeling a little faint, but she would recover soon enough. After Ally licked the remaining blood off of her lips, Kay held out a leather pouch and spoke: "Guys, I don't know how I came about this, but I have a heart in here, a human heart, and I don't know how I got it."

"Can-can we see it?" Vanilla asked. Kay pulled it out and explained: "Whoever this heart belongs to is under some serious powers of corruption. From the looks of it, the magic came from, perhaps, food the victim ate… apples are a common food to be dipped into such brews and potions or even spells. I can also tell that this person is magical."

"Can you tell us anything about the magic of this person?" Emily asked. Kay closed his eyes and read the heart, and then told them: "Ivan, the magic of this heart seems to be related to yours, just darker… Do you have a sister that you haven't told us about?"

"If I had a sister, I'd surely tell you." Ivan replied. So, they remained seated in confusion.

∫ µ ∫

Out in the courtyard, Anna's horse returned alone. Fearful for Princess Anna and her troupe, this prompted Hans and Stoick to collect several men to go after Elsa, and hopefully return with some of her friends as well. Whatever was happeing with the Snow Queen, they needed to put an end to the winter. So they set off.

Ω £ Ω

"Elsa, it's us. It's Anna, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel." Anna called out. Looking up the stairs of the great and beautiful palace of ice, Jack was stupidly jealous of it; then Elsa emerged with Toothless and Hiccup on either side of her as if they were her personal guard.

"Whoa, Elsa, you look… _different…_ It's a good different; and this place is amazing!" Anna told her. Jack's eyes were wide and his jaw was slackened as he looked around at more Elsa's impressive work. He knew that Elsa was a more powerful elemental than he was, but this was just unfair! Then again, she still couldn't command the wind to take her flying.

"Thank you, I had no idea I was capable of such a creation, but now it's the perfect place where I can be who I am, and not hurt anybody." Elsa replied.

"Actually…" Rapunzel began as she stepped forward, but Elsa took a half step back from her friends. Noticing her reaction, the Night Furies stepped forward, and before Rapunzel could continue, Merida hushed her.

"May we take a look around?" Jack asked, still completely awestruck. The dragons turned to look at Elsa as to whether or not she'd decide to let them stay that long.

"Well, as long as you're staying to just look around, I suppose I can let you stay." Elsa replied. She stepped back and requested the dragons to stand aside too, but then Anna ran for the door and invited Kristoff and Olaf in.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" The little snowman announced. Elsa looked down at him quizzically. Jack looked between Olaf and Elsa with a stupid sense of jealousy. Then Elsa looked over to Kristoff and asked her sister: "Who's this? Never mind, I don't need this, please, don't come any closer!"

"Elsa, you made a mistake, everyone is entitled to a few in their lives!" Rapunzel called out to her, but Elsa retreated to the sanctuary of another room, prompting Anna and the friends to follow after her. The dragons didn't have any order to follow but they stayed by Elsa in case they were needed.

"Elsa, please, you need to come back to Arendelle, where you belong." Anna told her.

"No! _This_ is where I belong. You belong in Arendelle, where you are safe, and away from me." Elsa snapped.

"Actually, ye may want to rethink that. When ye left, ye seemed to've conjured up the blizzard o' the century." Merida told her. Elsa stood there in a state of shock and snowflakes began falling down.

"Elsa, I've already tried to undo your magic, but I'm afraid that it is something that only you can fix." Jack told her.

"Don't you see that I can't, and I never knew how to undo them! You know what, just go!" She replied, growing irritated with them. The dragons picked up her attitude towards them and gave low growls.

"Hiccup, what's wrong wit' ye?" Merida asked. At the same time, Anna was trying to be optimistic about the whole situation, but Elsa got more and more defensive, and the winds picked up in the room as the snowflakes kept coming down. She was beginning to get out of control, and only Jack and Anna stuck around to try to get through Elsa's wall of fear and power. Jack took the shield from Merida and held it in front of him, while standing in front of Merida, when Elsa finally discharged her powers, striking Anna in the chest, and Jack's shield, but the magic bounced off of the shield and struck Elsa's chest. She finally glared at her sister and Jack, and with a heavy heart she called back for Hiccup and Toothless.

"Escort them out of here, please." Elsa told them. The dragons lowered their heads and bared their teeth with snarls.

"Hiccup, Hiccup we're you're friends. What are you doing, Hiccup?" Jack asked.

When Jack and Anna regrouped with their friends, they were all surprised to find Hiccup snarling at them, and in a threatening manner.

"Hiccup, what's wrong with you? Elsa, what did you do to him?" Rapunzel called out when she caught sight of Elsa on the balcony. Hiccup kept snarling at them and still advanced on his friends to drive them out of the palace.

"Leave!" Elsa called back. This time, Hiccup roared at them, rearing up to his one hind leg and peg. Then, Elsa conjured up a gigantic snowman to finish the job and finally drive them away. It was then when the group was left to jump off of a 200-foot cliff, and they paused for a moment.

"Ok, does anybody have anything to say about what happened back there?" Rapunzel asked.

"She's done something to Hiccup, that's for certain. He would never treat us like that!" Jack replied.

"Could she have wiped his memory while he was in his dragon form?" Anna asked. Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack looked at each other.

"If Hiccup's memory had been obliterated, then all he knows is that he's a dragon and Elsa's a friend." Jack stated.

"And Night Furies are very loyal to those who've trained them. He and Elsa share a bond, and that means that Hiccup would do anything for her; and with Toothless being bonded to Hiccup, Elsa now has two very loyal and fearsome guards, plus the new snowman." Rapunzel replied.

"I find it hard to believe that Elsa would do that to Hiccup just to make him a guard. She is Elsa after all. Maybe she was trying to keep Hiccup from doing what we just did to her. She doesn't want to go back to her kingdom, and Hiccup probably would've given her the time to come to her senses, but after a while he would've tried to persuade her to go back." Merida replied.

"Poor Hiccup." Rapunzel stated, looking up the cliff.

"How's your head?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"It's fine, I have a thick skull." He replied.

"I don't have a skull… Or bones." Olaf interjected.

"I'm worried about your hair. It's turning white. It's because she struck you, didn't she?" Kristoff said.

"Does it look bad?" Anna asked

"Uh… No, no!"

"You hesitated." Olaf said while raising his head in his hands.

Taking concern, Rapunzel handed Anna a lock of her hair and sang, but nothing happened. It was a bit worrisome, and so Kristoff made the decision to bring her to meet the 'Love Experts'. He told Anna about them the night they met.

∫ µ ∫

"Everyone, meet my family." Kristoff declared as he gestured to the rocks surrounding them. He walked about speaking to the rocks while the others, including Olaf, looked at him as if he had gone insane. Olaf went as far as to approach one of the rocks and 'play along' with Kristoff but then turned to the group and told them: "Because I love you I insist you run guys."

"Okay, um, we'll be going now." Anna stated. That was when the rocks began moving and revealed themselves to be little trolls.

They were quite charmed to fid that their beloved Kristoff brought company, particularly Anna, they thought that they should be together, despite that Kristoff was what they referred to as a 'fixer upper'. They even went as far as to almost marrying them, until they made sure to back out of it quickly! It was then when Anna shivered and another strand of her hair turned white.

The troll, Granpabby, rolled into view and declared that he could not save Anna from her frozen heart, only an act of true love could cure her, or she'd turn to ice! Quite alarmed now, it was time for them to be heading back to Arendelle, perhaps there was such a thing of love at first sight with her and that Hans fellow.

Ω £ Ω

Stoick hacked off Marshmallow's leg with his axe, causing the colossal creature to tumble down the mountain, and he and Hans perused the accompanying Duke of Weselton's henchmen inside… only to find that Elsa had the Duke's henchmen already had their feet trapped in ice, and a pair of dragons had disarmed them. One dragon was black, and the other was navy with violet missing part of a leg.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans called out. Hiccup and Toothless looked over to him and Stoick, and seeing Hiccup bearing his teeth and growling at them, Toothless did the same.

"Just leave me alone!" Elsa exclaimed, backing away from Hans and Stoick. At hearing her distress, Hiccup reared up and pounced onto Stoick's chest with a foul glare in his eyes, and Toothless pounced onto Hans. Both dragons were prepared to make a kill.

"Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed. The word caught his dragon-son off guard, and he backed off, and Toothless copied, but they were still prepared to attack.

"Elsa, what's going on? What have you done to my son?" Stoick called out.

"Get out of here and no harm will come to you!" Elsa called back. Hiccup fired a warning shot between Stoick and Hans.

"I'm not leaving here without Hiccup!" Stoick shouted.

"You _need _to leave!" Elsa told them while pointing to the door. Hiccup began powering up a plasma blast and delivered a shot, only to have Stoick hold up his shield. The plasma bounced off of the shield and meet with the ice chandelier, causing it to collapse from the roof. She got knocked out while trying to escape from being crushed by it.

"We have to take her back to Arendelle." Hans told Stoick as Hiccup moved over to stand between them and Elsa.

"Hiccup, change into your human self." Stoick ordered, but Hiccup just snarled at him.

"What did she do to him?" Stoick asked Hans.

"My guess is that Elsa wiped out his memory after building this place. All he knows now is that he's a dragon, and Elsa and Toothless are his closest friends. He probably doesn't even know who you are." He replied. He stepped towards Elsa, but the dragons blocked their way.

"Hiccup, if you can understand me, we will not hurt her. We just want to help her." Stoick spoke. He tossed his weapons aside and extended his arm and looked away, then his dragon-son pressed his snout into his father's palm, showing that he trusted him. He knew his name after all.

So, Stoick took Elsa in his arms and brought her back to the palace. Hans then casted spells to make their following Night Furies fall asleep so they wouldn't know that they were taking Elsa to the dungeons where they locked her up with special shackles that covered her hands.

Ω £ Ω

The door to their small room opened as several servants, along with Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack, showed Anna inside, and they set her on the couch.

"E-Elsa froze m-m-my heart." She explained in a quivering voice. The Furious Flurries huddled together to try and come up with a solution, but magic was useless, even if it came from the Fury Wand. Turning her into a vampire would've worked, but it would just stop her heart, and she would still need to find that act of true love to thaw it.

"Hans, bring Hans to me." Anna said weakly.

"You've only known him for a day!" Emily replied.

"There's no harm in having him try!" Vanilla replied.

They sent Giselle and Vanilla out to retrieve him, and they came back with not only him, but with Rowan as well. As far as Gregor was concerned, he was helping out in the soup kitchen.

Anna explained her situation, and so Hans leaned in, the Furious Flurries had their fingers crossed, Hans's lips hovered only centimeters' over Anna's and…

"Oh, Anna, if only there was someone who loved you." Hans spoke with a sinister sneer, and Rowan let out a wicked cackle.

"What!? YOU BEAST!" Giselle shrieked, she and Jenny teamed up with their wands raised, but Rowan stepped in to defend Hans, and she knocked the two of them into a bookcase.

"This was all part of the plan, and pretty soon, the kingdom of Arendelle will be ours to rule." Rowan explained in short. Ivan had turned his head to avoid getting hit by a book, and through his angel eye, he saw something in Rowan!

"Rowan, Rowan you deceiver!" Ivan exclaimed. Startled, Rowan turned to him with wide eyes as Ivan went on with: "Yes, I remember you now! I don't know how you did it, but I can see through your grand illusion! Kay, that heart!"

Kay pulled out the heart, and read Rowan, and indeed, it was missing. He tightened it in his grip where it crackled slightly, and Rowan groaned with pain. Then, Kay put the heart up to his mouth, and said: "Punch Hans." Without a choice, Rowan obeyed, and she gave him a nasty shot in the gut.

After recovering from the blow, Hans ran outside, declaring: "I've bigger fish to fry anyway!"

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed weakly. She slowly got to her feet and retreated outside, with Jack and Merida following after her, while the rest dealt with Rowan. They quickly cleansed her heart of the false corruption, save for one black spot that she had created herself, and restored it to her and sent her running off with newfound feelings of guilt and so on. Then they ran outside as well in hopes of keeping Anna safe.

Ω £ Ω

After Elsa found herself in shackles, and in a world of nothing but could and fear. This was her heart, and she froze it1 She managed to break them soon after she woke up and broke free from her cell. The noise of the breaking wall awoke the dragons, but through the blizzard, they could barely see anything! Little did they know was that the storm was also disturbing Valhalla in the forest she lived in. So she took flight and glided in circles over the kingdom

There was a lot of commotion now, what with Kristoff trying to make his return with Olaf and Sven to the kingdom now that the storm has picked up, or Anna staggering out on the Fjord trying to find her sister, the Furious Flurries following after Anna, or even Hans moving in now to make mincemeat of Elsa. Even Rowan and Gregor were outside on a balcony watching the full fury of the storm, overlooking the Fjord.

The first person Anna noticed was Kristoff, and so she staggered over to him hoping that a kiss from him would save her.

Hiccup and Toothless were making their way to Elsa through scent, but then:

"Hiccup, I smell that Hans fellow!" Toothless alerted.

"Now that you say it, I smell him too!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Hans was advancing on Elsa and once he was within earshot of her, he called out: "Elsa, you can't run away from this!"

"Take care of Anna for me!" She told him.

"Your sister? She came back freezing, her skin was like ice; she told me that you froze her heart!"

Elsa was quite taken aback by this, and then Hans added: "Elsa, your sister is dead! She's dead, because of you!"

At these words, Elsa collapsed with incredible grief and sobs. She didn't notice that her sister was standing out in the Fjord, looking over to her now that she heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed, or Kristoff trying to make it towards her.

Seeing that Elsa was in grave danger now, both Anna and Hiccup sprang into action, Anna put herself between Hans's sword and Elsa (becoming ice in the process) and Hiccup snatched up Elsa, and wrapped her up in his limbs and wings, where he landed on his back and skidded to a halt on the ice.

When Hans's blade met with Anna's ice, it sent a shockwave to knock Hans off his feet.

Hiccup opened up his wings and released Elsa, and she ran to her frozen sister, and the friends that were surrounding her, including Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven.

"ANNA!" She cried out, she flung her arms around her and let the tears fall, Hiccup approached her and wrapped her up in a wing, crooning softly.

Then, a miracle happened, Anna began thawing!

"Elsa?" She spoke. Elsa's eyes went wide as she found that her sister was alive.

"Anna! You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa questioned.

"Of course, I love you." Anna replied, and they hugged.

Hans then got to his feet with his sword and wand raised, saying: "Well isn't this sweet?"

The Furious Flurries armed themselves too, but they weren't going to make a move before Hans. However, they didn't take notice of the great white dragon about to fly over them.

The moment Hans casted a spell that knocked half a dozen Furious Flurries off their feet, Valhalla descended with a roar, putting herself between Hans and her friends. She reared up, raising her wings to their full extent, and Hans turned to run as the dragon inhaled. Then Valhalla dropped down, (Elsa covered Anna's eyes and Kristoff covered Olaf and Sven's) and Valhalla breathed a great stream of fire, that burned that treacherous Hans until he was nothing more than a pile of blackened bones and ash!

Seeing this from the balcony, Gregor and Rowan were stunned, but they weren't overly heartbroken over Hans's sudden demise.

"I was about to say, only true love could thaw a frozen heart." Olaf spoke.

"Love… _love_." Elsa muttered, and filling her heart with the freedom to express love, she managed to thaw the land, and a ship managed to rise from beneath them.

"So, what's going to happen to Hiccup, Elsa, you took away his memories?" Rapunzel asked.

"Aye, an' without his memories, he can' turn human again." Merida added. Elsa looked to Hiccup and knelt beside him, and spoke: "I'll find a way to restore your memories, Hiccup, and thank you for saving me. I don't know how to repay you." With that she gave him a kiss of affection, but there was more to it. Something rippled through Hiccup with that kiss, and something came back to him.

After Elsa pulled away and looked into Hiccup's eyes, and to her surprise, he managed to turn back human!

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed. He tapped a finger on his head to tell her that his memories came back to him.

"While I ask that you don't erase any more memories of mine, and the fact that I don't appreciate you trapping me in my dragon form, I do forgive you for it." He spoke, and then he kissed her forehead.

"So, I take it that was 'true love's kiss' an' our engagement's off?" Merida spoke.

"Only if you want it that way, we'll break it off." Hiccup replied.

"Ah, yer more like a brother than a fiancée, always 'ave been." Merida replied.

"Well, Elsa, it looks like I'm yours now. Now, does anyone know what happened to my leg?" Hiccup asked.

"The last time I saw it was when it fell off in the courtyard." Elsa replied. She and Toothless helped him onto his foot, and the group left the ship with Hiccup supporting himself with Merida and Kristoff now.

"Didn't I… Didn't I attack you in the ice palace?" Hiccup asked Kristoff.

"You helped to drive us out. I'm Kristoff, by the way." He replied.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, heir to the chiefdom of Berk."

"Whoa, you're a Viking prince?"

"You could put it that way, I'm also a dragon and a wizard." Hiccup replied.

They got off the ship and they met up with Queen Elinor and Stoick first.

"Merida, you're alright!" Elinor exclaimed.

"Hiccup, you're human again!" Stoick declared, he then produced his son's false leg; he found it in the courtyard, sticking out from under a tile of snow. Once that was fitted, Hiccup stood between Elsa and Merida, and looked to Elinor telling her: "Your Majesty, after nearly three years of engagement, Merida and I have grown to love each other, but not in the same way as a husband and wife should. Merida has become a sister to me, and I a brother to her; therefore we only see it fitting to break off the engagement. However, Merida is free to marry whom she pleases and when she pleases."

"Is this what you really want, Merida?" Elinor asked.

"Aye." She replied. After her mother turned away, she took Jack's hand.

∫ µ ∫

When they returned to the courtyard, Elsa paused and made herself a new crown of ice, and fitted it on her head. She was the Queen of Arendelle now.

She looked to her guests and asked them if they were ready, and with a stomp of her foot, she turned the courtyard into a skating rink, where they found couples gliding together over the ice. She even fixed Anna up with a pair of skates.

After skating with her sister for a while, Elsa skated over to Hiccup and told him: "Hiccup, I love you."

Without a word, their lips pressed into their first true kiss.

A moment later, Kay and Jenny skated by and Kay told Hiccup: "With all that happened out in the Fjord, you'd be happy to know that your heart is no longer blackened."

"You're kidding, right?" Hiccup asked. Kay raised a hand: "If I may?"

Hiccup consented Kay to pull out his heart and show him that it truly wasn't blackened anymore! The smile on Hiccup's face was amazing! Even after Kay returned the heart to him.

As for Rowan, well, Ivan met up with her and told her: "You were so corrupted, and I know you did some terrible things, but I'm willing to welcome you back with open arms when you're ready. After all, you are my sister."

"Give me time." Rowan told him. So Ivan left her, knowing he'll see her again.

Ω £ Ω

**Whew! Hans is dead, frozen hearts were thawed, Rowan is no longer corrupted, and a broken engagement!**

**Please review.**


	113. Chapter 112: Home Invasion Y7

**Chapter CVXII: Home Invasion**

It was agreed, the Furious Flurries won't be returning to the school this year. In fact, in order to help reel the foes in later on, the whole group was on their way to live on Berk through the year. Elsa employed her General of the Army of Arendelle to look after the kingdom while she, and a sneaky stowaway Anna, left for Berk. Merida was traveling with her father and, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Jack.

Those ships arrived on the third week of August, and Hiccup welcomed all of them with a hearty handshake, even one for Anna, much to his surprise. However, he pulled Elsa in for an embrace when she met up with him. The thing was, Hiccup had to leave not long after the events that played out in Arendelle, and the exchanges of letters only made them miss each other all the more.

As Hiccup stepped back from Elsa, he saw her standing before him in a grand and regal white coat with great tails, light blue leggings, and tall riding boots. Her hair was the same style at it was when she had just finished the creation of her great ice palace, and at her side was Valhalla.

He then showed his friends to their quarters for the time being. They were planning on staying for at least a year, so they saw fit to construct a house for Hiccup's four best friends to stay in with their tagalongs; Hiccup would plan to move into the house himself soon after he was married and their foes were defeated.

The inside of the house consisted of one large room fit for cooking, dining, and for sitting in groups or hosting a meeting, while there were two smaller rooms, one fit for hygienic business, the other was a combination of storage and closet. All the bedrooms were upstairs, but they were unfurnished. After the tour was over, and they had all claimed their rooms, Hiccup employed Elsa to make the ideal furnishings out of ice, and then he transfigured them into the real thing.

"I'll leave you guys to get settled, the Black's told me that they'll be bringing the rest of the party, and also their own accommodations, and I'm a bit nervous about that." Hiccup told them.

∫ µ ∫

There was reason to be nervous, as some bizarre things started happening on the mountain that made up most of Berk, and it caught the eyes of most of the villagers as a great manor, a small castle, began appearing on the mountain!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hiccup said to himself as his jaw slackened a bit. He called Toothless over and they flew to the manor. When they landed, Wilhelm Black, Kay's father, stepped outside to take a look at his surroundings and shook his head, saying: "No, no, this is no good. We should be near the cliffs, not far from the edge of a forest, and overlooking the sea… Adelaide, Fester, we're going to have to relocate!"

"Damn you, Wilhelm, you were in charge of navigating this spell!" Adelaide shouted through the house.

"You incompetent twit! If I ever need a wand, I'd make sure to not buy one from you, it'd probably backfire on me! Honestly, I should've applied for that position on Notre Dame!"

"Shut your hole, Benny! Hi, Hiccup." Wilhelm snapped as he went back in the house. Hiccup gave Toothless a nudge and they circled around the island until they saw the Black Manor appear where they wanted it to go where they landed again.

"OI! DRAGON ATTACK, DRAGON ATTACK! OH WAIT, IT'S JUST A LITTLE ONE! BUZZ OFF YOU PESTS! THIS IS A PRESTIGIOUS HOUSE, AND _I'M ITS GUARDIAN!"_ Benny shouted. Toothless growled at him, but Hiccup calmed him down and told Toothless to not engage him.

"It's best to not tussle with an entity that has no evidence of manhood. Either it fell off, or it was never made." Hiccup said, but Benny heard this.

"YOU BRUTE, YOU PEST, YOU SOD!" He shouted, but that was when Giselle, Kay, and Ally stepped out of the manor, and he quieted down. Ally's presence already made him have to hold on to his bricks for fear of dropping another one in front of her, Giselle wasn't afraid to silence him, and Kay had developed a habit of finding new ways of tormenting him by practicing spells on other gargoyles.

Soon after they stepped out of the house, Jenny, Ivan, Emily, Vanilla, and now Gregor had followed after them!

"Gregor, I'm surprised to see you here." Hiccup stated. After Hans was fried by Valhalla, he figured that Gregor would no longer have anything to do with them.

"Well, after my family found out what chain of events led to my brother's death, he has been written down as a disgrace to the family, and believe that the Kingdom of Arendelle simply brought him to justice for his treacherous crimes. I came along to signify that the Southern Isles hold no grudge to Arendelle or their allies." Gregor replied.

"You can tone your formalities down here on Berk, Gregor, we're only humble Vikings. Heck, you may go as far as to describing us as 'barbaric', 'savage', or even 'brutish', but you won't deny that we're a merry lot when the circumstances are right." Hiccup replied.

"I will then… Do you think it possible that I could make a bond with a dragon?" Gregor asked.

"Walk up to one and offer it fish, they'll start taking a liking to you right away. Or, I'm sure that Ivan or Kay would be happy to concoct something to turn you into one." Hiccup replied. Gregor gave him an uneasy grin and set off to explore the island.

"Have the other's arrived yet?" Ally asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, they're getting settled in right now. We had a place built for them to stay in. So, feel free to explore or find somewhere to relax." Hiccup replied. Then he looked to Ivan and asked: "Why are you wearing an eyepatch?"

"It turns out that I can only use my angel eye if the other one is covered." He replied.

"Have you heard anything from your sister since Arendelle?" Hiccup asked. Ivan shook his head.

Ω £ Ω

Late that night, as everyone but the sentries were asleep, a stranger showed up on the shores of Berk on a stolen dragon, which was set free as soon as the figure made its way into the forest, and through magic, created a peculiar shelter using the trees.

"I was wrong, brother."

Ω £ Ω

**Please review.**


	114. Chapter 113: What to Do

**Chapter CVXIII: What to Do**

On the afternoon of the next day, Hiccup brought Elsa over to a peaceful cove in the woods with a sack of snacks, courtesy of Ivan, slung over his shoulder.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Elsa declared.

"Oh yeah, Berk has its charms. I discovered this place while I was flying during one summer and made it a spot where I could get away from the village for a while. Heck, if I could live my life as a dragon, I think I'd make this place my nest. It's quiet, the tribe is now friendly to dragons, there is a spot where I could seek shelter from the rain, and the pond is filled with fish."

"Hiccup, would you ever consider just taking off one day to live as a dragon for a time?" Elsa asked.

"Not for longer than a month or two, but yeah, I think of how nice that would be. I'd use the time to explore the world… In fact, it might be the perfect way to celebrate the end of or conflict with Pitch."

"Would you want someone to join you?"

Hiccup looked to Elsa and took her hand in his. It was cold to the touch, but he didn't care, he stayed in a palace made of ice for a time. He looked at her in the eyes, and he gave a smile with a hint of mischief.

"What's on your mind?" Elsa asked.

"I would like someone to explore the world with. You'd make for a good companion."

"Even after what I did to you?"

"Elsa, I may not approve of what you did, but I understand why you did it. I also remember that I was happy being in that palace you created, and through that chain of events, I'm finally free of that darkness Pitch threw into me and we lost two foes. If anything, I should thank you for it." Hiccup replied. Elsa was a bit taken aback by that statement.

After a pause, Hiccup asked her: "Do you remember the Snoggletog you spent here?"

"How could I forget? My sister turned me into a white Night Fury. Sure it was an accident, but that was back when this island killed dragons."

"I've seen many dragons since that incident, but I have yet to see a dragon prettier than a white Night Fury. I have the Dragonstone with me, so how would you like to have some much and go flying with me?" Hiccup asked.

"It sounds like a good afternoon." Elsa replied. So Hiccup opened the sack and pulled out a couple of steak sandwiches and he removed his false leg.

Ω £ Ω

As Gregor roamed the island, he met up with Ally.

"Hey, Ally, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not busy. What did you want to talk about?"

"How about your plans after this crazy conflict is over, and when Black and VonGrimm finally get that potion right for you." Gregor suggested.

"Well, it turns out that I'm quite fair at making wands. I was hoping to really get into the business with the Black family." Ally replied.

"Ally, do you know what the great thing about being so far down the line of a royal family is?"

"I take it you're going to tell me no mater what I say." Ally replied.

"I have all the luxuries of being a royal, but I don't have all of the responsibilities. My idiot younger brother was too great of a fool to not see that, of course I take it that corruption took a part of that. However, I am a prince who is happy knowing that his chances of becoming a king are very little. Most of my brothers are pretty nice to me, and are ready to do anything to make up for my brother's treachery towards Elsa and her friends, and I've grown quite fond of you, Ally. I appreciate a strong woman."

"Are you trying to make a _princess_ out of me?" Ally asked.

"If I am, I'll let you be whatever princess you want to be. I won't mind if you take after Rapunzel or Merida. In return, I can give you the life you've always dreamed of."

"Would you tell me this if _I_ was the dragon that scorched Hans?"

"If Hans wasn't killed, do you know what would have become of him?" Gregor asked.

"Tell me." Ally replied.

"He would've been stripped of his title and would have been reduced to a stable boy, spending his days with a cart full of horse manure!" Gregor said. Ally's eyes went wide for a second and she started guffawing showing her long fangs to Gregor.

When she caught her breath, Ally told him: "You talk a good game, Gregor, but how's your sense of adventure, and how brave are you?"

"I'd kiss a vampire. I wouldn't care it the vampire were you or the one who turned you." He replied.

"I don't think you know that the vampire that turned me was a man, or are you trying to tell me something?" Ally asked. Gregor stepped forward, tipped Ally's chin up gently with two fingers, and said: "If I may…"

Their lips pressed together, Gregor's were warm, Ally's were cold as death, her long fangs pricked his lips and drew blood. The blood seeped onto Ally's tongue, but she didn't go into a feeding frenzy. Gregor had a gentle, respectable touch with her, and it was her duty to return the favor.

"Well, that was exciting." Ally stated.

"Yeah, it was."

"Tell you what, Gregor, tonight, I plan on going for a midnight walk down the beach on the west side of the island. You are welcome to join me." Ally replied.

"Wait, where are you going now?" Gregor asked.

"I think it's time to stretch my Hungarian Horntail wings."

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup and Elsa had just about finished their sandwiches, when a voice called out: "HICCUP!"

Hiccup cringed at the sound of the voice, a few scales flickered over his skin, and his eyes turned draconic for a second.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

"My idiot cousin… I'm down here, Snotlout!" He called out, and he apologized to Elsa for the interruption.

When Snotlout arrived into the cove, he tipped his head to Elsa, whom he knew was a Queen now. Hiccup sat up straight on a boulder and asked him: "Have you brought news, or is my dad looking for me?"

"News, I found a weird-looking growth in the forest. It looks like a shelter made out of branches. I thought you might want to check it out… Wait, why isn't your leg on?"

"I was planning on going flying with the Queen, here, but I suppose that will have to wait." Hiccup replied. He removed the Dragonstone armband and gave it to Elsa. He then proceeded to put his leg back on and they followed Snotlout to the strange shelter.

∫ µ ∫

It was indeed a strange thing. It looked like a spherical house woven from the branches of the trees.

"Elsa, if you chill the place down enough, the occupant may come out." Hiccup spoke. There were signs of movement from inside the shelter, so Elsa blasted her ice magic upon the shelter, and soon enough, the occupant jumped out shivering.

"ROWAN!" Hiccup and Elsa exclaimed. Hiccup's eyes flashed draconic for a moment.

"Did I miss something?" Snotlout asked.

"Rowan VonGrimm, she used to be one of our most treacherous of enemies as she fell into corruption, and she's also Ivan's sister. She and her partner in crime tried to take my Kingdom from me." Elsa explained as Rowan glared at her.

"At least I wasn't the one to try to kill you." Rowan replied.

"Yes, but I'm not going to forgive you so quickly. You need to redeem yourself. However, I'm sure that your brother will be happy to see you here." Elsa told her.

"I could also run."

"Rowan, you know well enough that I can turn into a dragon, and it turns out that Elsa can create living snowmen." Hiccup spoke. They took her arms and escorted her to the village.

Ω £ Ω

They tracked Ivan down by the Black Manor while he and Kay were working on their potion to cure Ally, when Ivan caught sight of Hiccup and Elsa approaching. He looked over to them with wide eyes, and ran over to embrace Rowan, saying: "I knew you'd come back to me."

Hesitant, at first, Rowan returned his hug and asked him: "What are you up to now?"

"We're close to finding a cure to Ally's vampirism. Please, join us." Ivan told her. She sat down with him, Kay looked to her with a forced smile. He wasn't to pleased with her appearance after all her treachery., but he wasn't going to spoil it for Ivan.

Ω £ Ω

Emily approached Vanilla and told her: "You know, the upcoming events might come easier to Hiccup is his prosthetic could transform with him as he switches between forms."

"You want to make such a contraption for him?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah, what goes around, comes around, and did you hear about what Elsa did to him after her coronation? It will also be a good reward for finally being rid of the blackness in his heart."

"Alright, I think I can help you out with the enchantment, but I think we ought to take his leg so we have something to work with." Vanilla replied.

"I'm already ahead of you. I happen to know that Hiccup wants to take Elsa flying… by their own wings." Emily told her.

So they tracked Elsa and Hiccup to the cove and watched as Elsa figured out how to use the Dragonstone to turn herself into a beautiful white Night Fury with scales that looked as if they were made from mother-of-pearl. Emily and Vanilla watched as Hiccup waited until Elsa shook off the dizzy spell that came with her transformation, before he removed his prosthetic leg and assumed dragon form himself.

They laughed as their friends got into a chasing game before Elsa managed to take flight, and that was about when they started making their way to the cove and stole Hiccup's leg.

Ω £ Ω

**So, what do you want to happen next?**

**Please review.**


	115. Chapter 114: What The!

**Chapter CVXIV: What The…!**

Jack and Merida were in the arena, and she was teaching Jack archery. She told him that it would be fun, so he agreed. However, it wasn't as much fun for him as it was for Merida, as he barely hit the target half the time.

"Keep practicin', Jack, ye'll get the hang o' it. Heck, I wasn' a good archer when I loosed my first arrow." Merida tried to encourage him. He sighed half-heartedly, but he readied another arrow, but fearful that Jack might get fed up with the archery practice, she adjusted him to the best of her ability and when he loosed the arrow, it wasn't that far off of the bullseye.

"Nice shot." Merida declared. Jack simply smiled with pride as he readied another arrow and fired again, this time it was just a tad closer to the center of the target.

Jack and Merida kept the archery training going until they spotted a black dragon soaring across the skies with a white dragon. For the while, Merida and Jack put their training to a pause to watch the amazing spectacle of the two dragons locking claws and spiraling together, and no one had to tell them that they were Hiccup and Elsa spending some time together.

In a sense, Jack and Merida were doing the same thing they were. Elsa was taking part in spending time with Hiccup in something that was a big part of him, and Jack was doing the same thing with Merida. Of course, Jack and Merida were more likely to end their day with a snowball fight.

"We could take Dagger and Braveheart up there to join them." Jack spoke.

"Nah, let them be." Merida replied. She gave him a mischievous look and told him: "I want to have a snowball fight!" Jack was more than happy to comply; he was getting a bit tired of archery now.

Ω £ Ω

Back in Transylvania, Regina had reported to Pitch, that Rowan told her, that Hans had been burnt to a crisp by a dragon and that Rowan herself had been cleansed of her corruption.

"So much for your apples then." Pitch grumbled.

"She didn't choose to be cleansed, she told me that her brother's friend ripped out her heart and cleansed it for her! Oh, what a loss, she was a fantastic villain, and so treacherous! She even gave _you_ a run for your money, and she and Hans had such plans! What a loss!"

"Unfortunately, Regina, we must mourn your losses some other time… Gothel, my tea tray please, and send for Dialga, Drago, and Pan." Pitch replied as he sat down again. He then gestured for Regina to follow suit.

"_Pan_ sir?"

"Don't question me, Gothel!" Pitch snapped, and then he sent her out of the room.

"This is indeed a tragic loss though. Rowan had such a beautiful Devil's eye, and if she is turning against us, then she will surly use it along with her brother."

"How can you be so sure she would go back to her brother?" Regina asked.

"Whom else would she turn to? He's the only one who'll easily forgive her. Nevermind her now, we have other problems to address." Pitch replied, and soon Gothel returned with the tea tray and the requested men in tow.

With the grace of a Lord, Pitch served himself a cup of black tea, garnishing it with a cinnamon stick, and took a sip before telling his followers: "Ladies and gentlemen, my nightmares have brought to my attention that the Chosen Ones aren't attending school this year, and now, the Guardians have taken notice. They know that the Chosen Ones are preparing for battle, and they will eventually go to them to fight alongside them… and I'm not going to lie, but the Tooth Fairy can pack a punch."

"My vampires aren't afraid of a mere fairy… What they are afraid of is what I discovered in the corpse of Draven, and what happened to him before he died. It is apparent that the Chosen Ones have tried, and failed, to create a potion to return a vampire to their human state. Well, Draven was found to be a human, but he was also dead. My vampires fear that they will become the Chosen One's next lab rats." Dialga spoke.

"I'll leave it up to you to send in which ones you don't like then. In the meantime, I can feel them losing their fear and replacing it with love, hope, and all that disgusting nonsense, but perhaps it will be best to strike where they aren't at for now. Dialga, I want you to send a few vampires to Hogwarts. They can do whatever they want there, so long as they attack the students in whatever fashion they desire, but I would prefer that they didn't die." Pitch stated.

"They'll be quite pleased with this order."

"Then you are dismissed, Dialga. Drago, you will dispatch a few dragons to attack and plunder the kingdoms of DunBroch, Arendelle, and Corona. It ought to scare the princesses. As for you, Pan, you will go to Berk with a fleet of my nightmares as my spy. Mess with their dreams if you must, but I don't think I'll be getting much fear out of them anymore. They've dealt with us for years now, and they're growing up." Pitch replied.

"Yes sir." Pan replied.

With the men gone, Pitch continued taking his tea with Regina and now Gothel.

Ω £ Ω

Rapunzel and Flynn were taking a walk together, when Rapunzel asked: "Did you know that Elsa wiped out Hiccup's memories when he was in his dragon form?"

"You told me the story before, and I was in Arendelle with you, but I do like the way you tell it." He replied.

"Perhaps I should figure a new story to tell." Rapunzel spoke.

"Didn't you once tell me that you helped to kill a dragon the size of a mountain when you were, like, _twelve?_" Flynn asked.

"Yes, I did. Did you want to hear how it happened?"

"If you don't mind." Flynn replied. Over the time they've spent together in Corona, they've grown fond of each other. Flynn rescued her once, she fascinated him with her stories, she admired his rebellious nature, and the both of them would do anything to protect the other.

Ω £ Ω

After Dialga dispatched five vampires, he went to his own room and pulled out a piece of parchment. On it, there was a sketch of Rapunzel. He drew it himself not long after he tasted her blood and reminded him of the human man he used to be. He drew her as the image of innocence he had long forgotten, and it made him miss being human. Now he wanted to see the light and enjoy the simple pleasures of going for a stroll along a sunny beach, or tasting chocolate!

In fact, it would seem that ever since he tasted Rapunzel, he had started to love her from afar. He would hope that if Pitch succeeded in his plans, no harm would befall this image of innocence, but if worse came to worse, he promised himself that he would find a way to take her under his wing. Perhaps she would grow to love him back.

He traced a finger around the picture's eyes, those big green eyes so full of life and innocence, and then along the image's hair, so golden as how he remembered the sun to be. Dialga soon pressed the picture to his chest before putting it away.

Ω £ Ω

When Hiccup and Elsa landed they didn't return to human form right away, and it turned out to be a good thing. Hiccup was scouring the cove, but his prosthetic leg was nowhere in sight. After checking the spot where he _knew _he hid it, he gave out a panicked roar.

"Hiccup?"

"My leg's been stolen!" He exclaimed.

"What?! Who would do that?" Elsa asked. Hiccup sniffed the ground and told her: "It smells like one of our friends took it. I need to go to the village then."

They took flight again but for the village now. The Dragonstone wouldn't be able to turn Elsa back into a human until the next day, Hiccup couldn't walk as a human without his false leg, and their dragons were busy. So when they landed in the village, Hiccup decided that he had to get clever. He was already prone to altering his eyes from human to dragon, and scales often rippled across his skin without his command sometimes, so perhaps, with the right level of focus, he could keep his wings.

He had landed on the roof of a house with Elsa next to him. She watched him curiously as he shifted back into human form, but while keeping an open jacket of scales, and his wings on his back. The trick worked for the most part, but his fingers were still clawed, and he had some odd scales on his cheekbones, but it would have to do for him.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked, looking over to Elsa.

"It's a bit weird seeing you like that." She replied.

"It's either this or riding on you, and I don't think that would be very dignified." Hiccup told her. He stretched his wings and flew down to the plaza, landing on his sole foot. Elsa landed beside him so he could support his weight against her so he didn't have to fear falling while he scouted the area…

Until his parents came by and gave him an odd look.

"Are you feelin' alright, son?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, but someone stole my leg." He replied, gesturing to his stump.

"It's just that this is the first time we've seen you like… _this_." Valka spoke.

"It's my first time."

"In that case, I think I saw a couple of your friends by the forge." Valka replied. Hiccup thanked her and took off. Sure enough, there were Emily and Vanilla standing with Gobber, with his prosthetic between them.

"You shouldn't just take someone's limb like that."

Emily and Vanilla jumped and gave startled yelps, especially after they saw Hiccup as some sort of… mutant… dragon… thing. Though he had a lanky stature and very minute traces of stubble on his face, he looked rather intimidating in this form.

"What are you doing with it? You do realize that without it, I can't walk… well, not as a human that is." Hiccup said.

"Sorry, Hiccup, we're trying to figure an enchantment to put on it so it would adjust with you as you altered forms." Vanilla replied. Hiccup was taken aback by this and asked them: "If that's all, why didn't you ask to borrow it? I would've been fine being stuck as a dragon for a couple of days for that."

"Well, it's not like we're used to going up to people to ask them to take their limbs off." Emily replied.

"You may have a point there… Well, since the Dragonstone's not going to be able to turn Elsa back into a human until tomorrow, I'll stay in my dragon form until then. Keep the leg, but go and get one of the Blacks to help you out." Hiccup told them. He then turned away, returned to his dragon form, and then met up with Elsa again. He quickly explained what happened and then they returned to the cove.

Only, when they reached the cove, they found Toothless with Silfrmáni, and the sight was actually quite disturbing!

Hiccup covered Elsa's eyes with his wing and told her that they'll just fly back to his house.

"What happened? Why did you cover my eyes?" Elsa asked when they reached the Haddock home.

"I think that in the future we might hear the fluttering wings of a baby Night Fury in the future." Hiccup replied. Elsa groaned, but she couldn't decide if she thought the idea of Toothless and Silfrmáni solidifying their love was cute or disgusting.

Ω £ Ω

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I had a couple of chuckles writing it.**

**However, as I was writing the bit where Dialga was admiring the picture of Rapunzel, an idea sprung into my head, and I wondered, how would the story of 'Tangled' played out if a vampire snuck into Rapunzel's tower and turned her into a vampire. **

**I'll be happy to challenge any of you to write that story, and I'll be happy to follow it and review every chapter myself. Heck, if you're the ICE MISTRESS, I'd like to see if you could cross that story with Frozen. Heck, maybe Elsa could've been the one to bite Rapunzel.**

**At any rate there's an idea for you. Good day!**

**Please review. **


	116. Chapter 115: To Black

**Chapter CVXV: To Black**

The next morning, Anna found Hiccup and Elsa snuggled up together, and Hiccup had one wing stretched over Elsa's back.

"Good morning." Anna chimed. Elsa and Hiccup's heads perked up and Hiccup retracted his wing so Elsa could get to her feet. Hiccup then moved over to his bed to return to human form.

"Anna, is there something we can do for you?"

"I'd like Elsa to be human again, if you don't mind."

"You won't have to wait very long for that; but can you pay a visit to the forge for me and see if Emily and Vanilla are finished with my leg?" Hiccup asked.

"I've just been there, they're still not done with it." Anna replied. Hiccup sighed, but he threw a blanket over Elsa and returned her to human form with the Dragonstone, and she created another outfit through her powers. This time it was something that reminded Hiccup of what Astrid would wear but no armor on her shoulders, and no spikes on the skirt.

"The Viking look suits you." Hiccup stated.

"Thanks, and it's more practical than what I'm used to wearing." Elsa replied. Then she put her hands on her hips and asked herself: "What to do today?"

"Why don't you pay a visit to my mother and have her introduce you to Aric, the Bewilderbeast. He's a massive dragon with the ability to spray ice. The two of you can fortify the island if you want." Hiccup told her. Elsa's lips turned to a smile and she cocked her eyebrow before creating a slide of ice from Hiccup's window.

"What are you going to do then?" Anna asked Hiccup.

"Without my leg, there's not much I can do as a human. I'll fly over to the forge and work on a few projects I've drawn up. Hopefully Emily and Vanilla don't have much left to do with my leg." He replied. He looked out the window and called for Toothless. The Night Fury came to him quickly, and then carried Hiccup off to the forge.

"So, what are you going to do here?" Toothless asked.

"I've got an idea for a suit of armor, it will help me out greatly as a rider and it will allow me to glide without real wings." Hiccup replied, and as he set to work, he told Toothless: "I know what you and Silfrmáni did yesterday."

"Oh, the mating? We'll know within a couple weeks if it was successful." Toothless replied.

Ω £ Ω

"Hiccup, we're done now." Vanilla spoke. Hiccup fitted his leg back on and switched forms, and the enchantment worked! He ran a circle around the forge and returned to human form again, the enchantment still worked.

"Thank you, now I don't have to worry about it." Hiccup said. As a form of payment, he gave Emily and Vanilla a dagger of his own making.

Ω £ Ω

By the Black Manor, Kay, Ivan, Rowan, Jenny, and Ally were watching Elsa as she and the great Bewilderbeast were working together to fortify the island. Aric would blast his ice, and Elsa would alter the structure into something more attractive and also provided more battlegrounds. So it wasn't just a wall.

Kay read the magic in the air, and found something peculiar.

"Kay… Kay, what is it?" Jenny asked.

"There's darkness here, and it's not coming from Rowan." He replied. Looking to his friends, he told them: "Cover my back."

Kay proceeded to track the magic down with his wand in his hand before he finally released a spell, and a figure fell out of a tree, frozen stiff.

"Professor Pan?" He said. The others gathered around him.

"Berk has a jail." Jenny spoke.

"Oh, a jail? How quaint… in the lower levels of the Black Manor, we have a room we refer to as a torture chamber. It comes in handy if we find trespassers on our property. It will certainly do the job in punishing him and making him talk. He is, after all, one of Pitch Black's spies… and Benny does love prisoners." Kay replied. He then drove his hand into Pan's chest and tore out his heart, and then released Pan from his jinx.

"Walk to the manor." Kay told the heart, and against his will, Pan headed for the manor.

"Benny, we have a prisoner!" Kay called out in a singsong voice.

"FIRST ONE IN YEARS TOO! IT'S ABOUT FRICKIN' TIME! EW, IT'S AN UGLY ONE TOO! I'LL BET YOUR FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES, AND YOUR MOTHER MUST'VE BRED LIKE A RABBIT!"

Pan was then dragged into the house and locked up.

"Where were we again?" Kay asked.

"You still have his heart." Ivan told him.

"Well if we decide we have to kill him all we have to do is give it a squeeze. Not that I'll do it right now, but if he shows any sign of a threat, this heart's going to get crushed." Kay replied. He put the heart in a leather pouch and tied it to his belt.

"You scare me sometimes, mate!" Ivan declared.

"Eh, you've always been a bit creepy to me." Rowan put in.

"I won't be proud if I do end up having to crush it." Kay stated.

"Would anyone mind if I took a drink from the prisoner? I am getting rather thirsty." Ally asked. They allowed it. Taking a drink from Pan would've been better than offering blood to her.

"You boys going to give her the potion yet? Rowan asked Kay and Ivan.

"It may be done now, but we don't want to test it on her." Ivan replied.

∫ µ ∫

Elsa's fortification was nearly done, but it so happened that Pan had broken out of the Black Manor, a disembodied shadow stole his heart back from Kay, and now he was surrounded by nightmares!

"What the hell!" The group exclaimed.

"He got away from me!" Ally exclaimed as she ran outside with the Black family following her. It was then, that Kay's Uncle Fester enchanted the gargoyles to turn from stone to flesh and blood. However, what they didn't know was that Pan now had the ability to control this dark magic Pitch wielded. He wasn't as powerful, but he didn't need to be, Pan had powers of his own to work with. The juvenile-looking imp leaped and hovered in the air. At this time the wizards and witches signaled that there was trouble over here, and soon Vikings, dragons, and the remaining Furious Flurries arrived.

In the midst of the battle, most of the attention was drawn to the nightmares, Pan was of little importance to them, not when there was a fleet of nightmares to be dealt with; and in knowing that he was mostly invisible to the crowd, he flew up higher, took a handful of Pitch's black sand, and threw it like a ball. This ball of black sand struck Vanilla square over her heart. Of course she screamed as she saw the sand begin to turn her body into the same material and then once she was completely covered, her form fell away to help form a new nightmare foal. No matter how you look at it, Vanilla Winters was gone!

Jenny, Elsa, and Rapunzel were at the greatest shock for this. They roomed with Vanilla for the six years they stayed at Hogwarts, and now she was just gone!

However, taking out just one of the Furious Flurries wasn't enough for Pan. Next he conjured up a spear, and after peeking through his fleet of Nightmares, he picked Ivan out of the crowd and prepared to throw the spear.

"IVAN, LOOK OUT!" Kay shouted as he tackled his friend just as Pan threw the spear. Ivan was safe, but as for Kay…

…

His mother was the first to find him and put his head on her lap, and as the gargoyles were now working together to chase away Pan, Kay's friends moved in to see what happened to him. It wasn't good, the spear had penetrated through the lower half of his ribcage, and he was losing blood.

"Kay, you idiot, why did you do that?!" Ivan exclaimed.

"It… it was because you reminded me of… of Astor." Kay replied.

"Who?" Ivan asked.

"Astor… he was my… my brother… I couldn't lose him again." Kay told him. Ivan broke down and wept, as did Jenny. Kay then locked eyes with Ally and nodded to her before his vision began fading to black; as his skin was growing paler, he closed his eyes.

Ω £ Ω

**So, any thoughts? I know it's short, but it packs a lot of excitement. **

**What'll be next?**

**Please Review. **


	117. Chapter 116: Death

**Chapter CVXVI: Death**

Ally composed herself and sank her fangs into Kay's neck. He gave a weak yelp as Ally drank from him, only a few swallows through before she pulled back, used her fangs to cut into her own arm, and allowed her blood to drip into his mouth. Kay swallowed it, much to his disgust, and he soon stopped breathing.

Rapunzel took this opportunity to sing for him once Ally and Jenny worked to pull the spear out of Kay's body, and it did a good job in healing the wound it left in him, but it didn't keep his heart from stopping.

Ingrid Black held her son close while her husband, nephew Silas, and Fester ran into the Manor and came out with a sheet and a makeshift stretcher to haul Kay off of the battlefield.

"He's going to be alright, right?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know, I've never turned anyone before." Ally replied. She walked up to Godfrey and asked him: "If a daywalker turns a human into a vampire, will they also become a daywalker?"

"Aye, they will, but we can still put the enchantment on Kay to be safe." Godfrey replied.

In the meantime, Pan had fled with the nightmare fleet. He'd done his work.

Ω £ Ω

"Why so glum, Merida?" Iago asked when she walked into the room.

"We lost Vanilla, and Kay is either dead or is goin' to turn into a vampire."

Iago made his perch on her shoulder and asked: "Who did this?"

"I used to know 'im as Professor Pan."

Iago grimaced, and then replied: "Ever since Jafar stole his shadow from him, he has always been a humble servant, but he enjoys his work. Not only is he corrupted, but also he himself has turned his heart black. He is much older than he looks, but he is known for taking children to another world, where he becomes their only family. He never showed his darkness at Hogwarts, but when summer came, that's when the real work began."

Tha's terrible! How d'we defeat him?"

"I think that he's Ivan's fight now. He's still pretty close to Kay, right?" Iago replied.

"Aye, I suppose yer right." Merida told him. She gave Iago some grapes and nuts and went out to find Jack, surly he knew how to lighten the mood.

Well he did, and he took Merida out for a ride on Dagger, but to add on to the fun, Jack took her hand, and then jumped off of the dragon! At first Merida screamed, but once she came to her senses that she was _flying_ with Jack, she laughed with delight.

"I'm flying, Jack!"

He laughed as the wind carried them over the island with Dagger following behind them.

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup caught sight of Jack and Merida spending time together, but there was something on his mind, and he wanted to see Aric about it.

The great beast was resting on the west side of the island, and raised his great head to meet him. He greeted Hiccup with a gentle blow of frost before asking: "Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Aric, one of our foes has a Bewilderbeast, as you already know, and I worry that if the worst should come to you, he might use this dragon to take control over me." Hiccup told him.

"You want me to take control over you?" Aric questioned.

"I want too know if _any_ Bewilderbeast can use their power to turn me into my dragon form and then command me."

"A Dragonstone can prevent that from happening. I believe you have one."

"Someone is likely to need it more than I do." Hiccup replied. He sighed and asked him: "Can you please just give it a try?"

Aric closed his eyes and gave him a nod. When he opened his eyes again, his pupils adjusted size, and in his head, Hiccup heard the command to turn into a dragon and found a lack of strength to fight against his orders. Hiccup convulsed, his head ringing with the pounding voice of Aric's command; scales crept over his skin and then receded, his eyes flashed between dragon and human, his bones ached in his effort to fight against the transformation, and his prosthetic couldn't make up its mind as to what shape it should stay in.

Hiccup's will was strong, but his actual strength eventually gave away, and with complete power over Hiccup, Aric managed to turn him into a dragon, but after that he pulled away from controlling Hiccup to allow him to come back to himself.

He got up to his legs and pouted to himself for a moment before looking to Aric and asking him: "You used your full power, right?"

"I wanted to be gentle with you at first, but you actually put up a good fight. So yes, I did have to go to my full power. At least you learned what you wanted to know, right?"

"Yes, and thank you for it, I just wish that _this_ wasn't the result."

"So long as I'm alive, you won't have to worry about falling under the control of that Bewilderbeast. Now, go fly, I know that you have an itch in your wings to take off." Aric told him. Hiccup nodded and took flight.

Ω £ Ω

Pan made his return to Transylvania.

"You're back earlier than I had expected." Pitch told him.

"I couldn't help it, I was discovered. One of their friends read and tracked my magic. After freezing me, I was almost vampire food!" Pan replied.

"I've all night to hear the story."

"Well, I escaped from jail time when the vampire tried to feed off of me, and thanks to your nightmares, I've managed to weaken them!" Pan declared, and with a wave of his hand, he summoned a small nightmare and told Pitch: "This nightmare used to be one of their own, and one of my students. Her name was Vanilla, not that it matters now."

"Excellent." Pitch stated.

"There's more, I've also thrown a spear at Rowan's brother, but to my luck, their wand-maker friend pushed him out of the way, and the spear hit him. I can't tell you what happened after that on the account that I was being attacked by a rather insulting gargoyle!" Pan replied.

"Nevertheless, you've made them afraid and weakened the Chosen One's. Good work, Pan!"

Ω £ Ω

It had been over a day since the Furious Flurries had heard anything about Kay, and Jenny and Ivan were taking it rather hard.

To try and put her mind at ease, Jenny went out for a walk in the moonlight. The air was cool and clean with a light breeze blowing through her hair, and the actual land of Berk was covered in soft grass, and so Jenny unleashed her inner wolf!

Oh, the run she had was delightful! The soft grass under her paws, the wind in her fur, the smells of pine and animal musk, and the light of the moon stimulated her to let out a howl!

Then she found a rabbit to kill.

After licking her chops after her rabbit dinner, Jenny continued on her little adventure at a prowl, only she found a figure sitting on a rock, and growled at it.

The figure leapt to its feet, revealing itself to be a teenage boy, or so he appeared. Jenny's eyes went wide as he said: "Whoa, easy Jenny, you know me! It's your good friend Kay."

She almost didn't recognize him, he had turned so pale, and he now had long fangs in place of canines. His hair was once copper, but now it was a brown so dark that it was nearly black! Lastly there were his eyes, they used to be green-blue but now they were an intense blue with a ring of bright green in them. Jenny eased herself, and with the right level of focus, she managed to return to human form.

"You're back!"

"I don't quite feel like it though. This whole 'undead' thing feels odd to me, but I knew what I was getting myself into when I told Ally to do this." Kay replied.

"What are you doing out here?" Jenny asked.

"I was meditating, reading my own magic, and exploring my mind (revisiting memories and so on), and just as you came along I've come to a discovery about myself, and I don't think you're going to like it."

"Well, despite that you don't hold it against me, I'm sure that you don't like the fact that I'm a werewolf."

"Sit down then." Kay told her, and she did, noticing that Kay was looking rather distressed, but it didn't keep him from speaking:

"There is an element of magic, where, when explored, can make any witch or wizard as powerful as they are capable of becoming. When they search themselves, the witch or wizard will discover that this element has always been with them, like some sort of friend. With Rapunzel, Elsa, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup, they found their own out rather quickly, with their healing, element control, and so on. Well, I've just discovered my element. It surrounds my brother, my actions, the thestrals, and now the state I am in, all I have to do is accept it and the responsibilities that come…" He trailed off and held his left hand in front of his face. With a sigh, he told Jenny: "My element, Jenny is reaper magic… a reaper of souls as an associate of death."

With a sharp cry a black light shot through his fingertips and gradually, the flesh of his hand melted away, leaving nothing but bones up to his elbow!

Jenny let out a quick scream and backed up a bit.

"I won't hurt you, that's not what I'm meant to do… but there is a missing piece now." Kay replied. With his right hand, he pulled out a short rod of elder wood, and he grasped it with his skeletal left one. His magic pulsed through the wood, turning it blacker than obsidian. The rod grew into a staff, and at the top, appeared a sharp, curved blade, with seven mystical stones dividing the blade in half, going lengthwise, and now Kay was holding a scythe. Once its creation was done, there was a flash of purple light, and Kay's left hand was covered in flesh again.

"A grim reaper." Jenny spoke.

"Only one, though; and I do have the right to turn away from this field of magic; but times are tough now. I have a feeling that this may come in handy when the enemy returns." Kay replied. He shrunk the scythe and then offered his hand to Jenny to tell her: "I'd fancy a walk with you. It's a lovely night for it."

"You are a strange man." Jenny replied as she got to her feet.

"I'll kill a pear tree for you." Kay told her.

"At least you're a good flirt."

Ω £ Ω

**Kay's new power is inspired by what Ivan is doing with my insert in his story; and I don't think it fair that Kay should get all the glory, so OC's, if you want your characters to do something as badass as this, then let me know!**

**Please review.**


	118. Chapter 117: Screaming Romances

**Chapter CXVII: Screaming Romances**

**Vangian13 suggested this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

It had been a few days since the fiasco with Pan had occurred, and ever since that day, people just wanted to find some normalcy. Well, Kay couldn't get it now that he was a fairly new vampire, who'd just discovered himself to be a grim reaper, the villagers of Berk heard about this and were quite uneasy about him; but it wasn't just Kay than made them feel uneasy, Ally too was often ignored by most of the villagers in knowing that she was the one that turned Kay into a vampire; and there was also the fact that Vanilla was gone now.

What remained of the Furious Flurries, plus their outside friends, they stayed close together, to the point where it was quite rare to find just one of them alone. Usually, the closer any group member was to another, the more they stayed together, but sometimes they would be seen with another. For instance, Jack was usually seen with Merida, but there were times when Jack could be seen with Hiccup just hanging out.

There even came the day when the couples in the group sat down on a cliff side, with Iago perched in a tree, to overlook the ocean, Elsa managed to put a gap in the fortifications so they could enjoy the view, and she herself was sitting between Hiccup and Anna with Hiccup's arm slung around her shoulders. As a breeze blew past, Elsa noticed some scales creeping across Hiccup's neck.

"It's good weather to be a dragon, I take it." Elsa spoke.

"Oh yeah, they love it when it's like this." Hiccup replied.

"Thinking of going for a flight?" Elsa asked.

"In the evening perhaps." Hiccup told her.

Everyone was enjoying the peace and serenity of the day they were having, until Benny stopped by. Yeah, after the Pan fiasco, the Blacks hadn't bothered turning Benny and his comrades back into stone fixtures on their manor. They didn't cause too much damage or chaos, but they still liked to go about their business insulting people.

"Aww, now this is adorable. A romantic freakshow! Look at this, lads! We've got a snow queen with a dragon, what's the matter, Queenie, your own species not good enough for you? Same thing goes with that Kay and the wolf. Now, a lowly thief who's bound to get himself tangled up in his girlfriend's hair. Oh, a princess and a freaky white-haired peasant, she must be like a forbidden fruit to you… and I was believed you were to be dead for a time." Benny taunted. Before he could taunt anyone further, Iago swooped down to engage the infuriating gargoyle.

"Oi, what business do you have picking on them! In your natural state, you look as if your mother was a gorgon and your father was a brick! If you were any dumber than the box of rocks you already are, you wouldn't be able to speak! Your existence is so worthless that you can't even entertain yourself unless you have someone to insult! Now bugger off!" He shouted.

To the surprise of the couples, Benny was actually speechless.

"Iago, ye've done the impossible, ye've shut 'im up." Merida stated as Benny backed away from the parrot.

"I'm impressed, that really has never happened before." Kay stated, who was sitting with Jenny.

Even after Benny left, the peace didn't last long; for Stoick approached with a rather dismayed face. Hiccup met his eyes, removed his arm from Elsa's shoulders, and asked him: "Is something wrong?"

"Gobber, he's starting to get pungent." Stoick replied.

"He's not cooperating, is he?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Uh, can we get some context here?" Jack asked.

"Gobber has this crazy belief that when a Viking reaches a certain stench, it is a badge of honor. However, he appears to've lost his sense of smell. It comes to the point where even our Chief, here, can't stand to be close to him. Still, Gobber can be too stubborn to get in the tub." Hiccup replied.

"So how're going to go about this?" Jack asked.

"Round up the other teens on Berk and try to corral him with their dragons. You might get a kick out of this, Jack." Hiccup told him as he was getting up to his feet, and Jack and Merida decided to join him.

∫ µ ∫

After rounding up Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, the group scoured the village for Gobber, until Hiccup caught him hiding in his own house. He knocked on the door, met Gobber with a cheerful grin.

"Ah, Hiccup, 'ave ye seen your father 'round?" Gobber asked.

"I'll tell you this, Gobber, I've seen a tub with your name on it." Hiccup told him. Gobber's eyes flashed with fear, and he looked to make a run for it. In return, Hiccup changed his eyes to those of a dragon and asked him: "Gobber, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Gobber jumped out through the window of his house.

"You took the hard way!" Hiccup exclaimed, and then he was startled by the pace of which Gobber was running, leading him to say: "I didn't think that he could run that fast!"

However, it certainly sparked the chase, to the point where the team, including Stoick astride a Rumblehorn by the name of Skullcrusher, had him just about cornered, especially after Astrid commanded Stormfly to throw some spikes in front of the blacksmith.

"You can't make me Stoick! I won't do it!" Gobber called out.

"_Get_ in the _tub_!" Stoick bellowed.

"A Viking is supposed to smell this way! It's a badge o' honor!"

"It's for your own good, Gobber." Stoick told him.

"Actually, it's for the good of the people." Hiccup replied. A Terrible Terror had climbed onto Gobber's shoulder, took one whiff of him and nearly passed out as it fluttered away. By this time Toothless and Silfrmáni were perched on roofs, overlooking the situation.

Gobber snatched up a shield and turned to look for a route of escape, but before he could Hiccup pounced him in his Night Fury form, but as the two wrestled, Gobber kicked him off, and retaliated by throwing a bola, entangling his legs.

"Gobber!" Stoick exclaimed, while Jack and Dagger swooped in to cut Hiccup loose.

This time, Toothless jumped from his position and used his head to throw Gobber into the tub, while Stoick and Hiccup worked to hold him down in it. Fishlegs was meant to bring the soap and water, but the bucket he and Meatlug hauled over was only a quarter of the way full.

"Sir, the well, its run dry!" Fishlegs told Stoick, this was cause for alarm, which ended up with Jack and Elsa being enlisted to team up to make melted snow in cauldrons over fire to help Berk maintain the water supply. They weren't overly happy about this, but at least the riders of Berk were also enlisted to bring water from the mountain streams, while Hiccup, Stoick, and Fishlegs investigated what happened to the water in the well.

Hiccup was being lowered into the well with a rope being held by Meatlug, he found that the water level was quite high; it was like it just disappeared! However, the operation all fell apart when Meatlug found a cart full of rocks, the kind of rocks she liked, and the rope she was holding snapped when it met a sharp rock in the well.

"AHH!" Hiccup screamed, and that provoked Toothless to jump in after him. Luckily, Hiccup caught himself by revealing his wings before he landed. Toothless falling on top of him… that was a different story… Ouch.

∫ µ ∫

Upon exploring the tunnels, Hiccup noticed eggshells and Whispering Death tunnels, including one that was much bigger than the others.

"I don't think I want to know what made that." Hiccup stated, looking at the large hole, and then, before they knew it, several Whispering Death hatchlings met up with them! Hiccup saddled up Toothless and took evasive action.

∫ µ ∫

From above, things took an unpleasant turn rather quickly, the Whispering Deaths surfaced, and then Rapunzel and Flynn soon found themselves falling into a tunnel with the hole suddenly blocked when a tree was knocked over it, and they couldn't climb to the hole anyway.

"Do you know any spells to get us out of here?" Flynn asked. Rapunzel shook her head.

"It looks like we'll have to do some walking then." Flynn stated. Rapunzel took his hand, and they began walking.

∫ µ ∫

It turned out that the Whispering Deaths belonged to Aric's nest, and once they'd found their mother's, they were quick to calm down, but being hatchlings, they still wanted to do some tunneling. This could prove to be some bad news, and Hiccup, after resurfacing, couldn't see any sign of a creature that made the larger tunnel! Still worried about it, he requested that the teens on dragons, and his mother stay in the air to keep an eye out for any more mischievous dragons.

They didn't have to wait long before a great white dragon with empty red eyes that bore holes into the soul emerged from the ground.

"Okay, so that's what I was afraid of." Hiccup said to himself. He looked to Fishlegs and asked if the creature was in the book of dragons, and he said that it wasn't.

"Mother, have you seen anything like this before?" Hiccup asked Valka. With wide eyes she looked at him saying: "Never!"

The dragons shot at the strange beast that looked like a larger version of a Whispering Death, but then it turned and let out this shriek, that disoriented the dragons!

"Screaming Death! I like it!" Tuffnut exclaimed. So now it had a name, but the scream alerted Aric, and he emerged from the sea in an effort to get it under control, but the Screaming Death, a hatchling, wasn't listening, just like any of the other baby dragons! At least Aric managed to get it to calm down slightly.

∫ µ ∫

In the tunnels, a wall burst from yet more Whispering Death tunnels, and unfortunately, the wall separated Flynn and Rapunzel from an underground spring! Soon, the tunnels began flooding!

At this point, Rapunzel and Flynn gathered up her hair and made a run for it, but things didn't look too great for them. They were in the tunnels, which were now filling up with water! Finally Flynn, running low on breath, paused.

"Flynn, what is it?"

"There's something that I need to tell you… In case the worst should happen. My real name is Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert."

Rapunzel smiled, and then took his hand to lead him through the tunnels once again, singing her song. Flooding tunnels or not she wanted to at least fight for her survival.

∫ µ ∫

The remaining Furious Flurries were trying to figure out ways to control the Screaming Death. Kay and Ivan ran inside the Black Manor and grabbed something before going out again and splitting up.

Eventually, the Screaming Death dove in Kay's direction.

"Kay, look out!" Jack shouted from Dagger's back, but Kay then threw something into the Screaming Death's face, and it landed in a dazed state, with eyes looking softly at Kay. Hiccup, Valka, and the other riders landed by him as he stroked the Screaming Death's snout gently.

"What was that you threw at it?" Hiccup asked him.

"It was a special mixture Ivan and I concocted for sedating dragons. It's not the simplest or the most dignified potion to make, as it actually requires flatulence to really give the dragon a knockout." Kay replied. **(For flatulence, see the chapter titled: 'Clarity').**

"Well, you managed to make a bond with the Screaming Death. The dragon will look after you now; in fact, by Berk standards, it's your dragon now." Hiccup told him.

"_What?_ Hiccup, you can't be serious! I can't keep this creature; it'll eat too much! Besides, I have my thestrals, I'm a vampire now, _and_ a grim reaper!" Kay exclaimed. To make an emphasis to his point he held out a hand and turned it skeletal. It was a freaky sight for Hiccup.

"Well, it is on our side now, will you at least name it?"

Kay looked to the Screaming Death, and told Hiccup: "We can call him Hades."

∫ µ ∫

To their luck, Rapunzel and Flynn made their way to the well that had originally drained, and it happened that there were enough cave ins to fill it up again.

"Help!" Rapunzel called out, and that was when Fishlegs peered into the well, and brought over some rope to save Rapunzel and Flynn… or rather… Eugene.

After Fishlegs had pulled them to safety, he and his friends dragged Gobber back to the tub, and scrubbed him down… Something rather bizarre came out from between the toes of his remaining foot!

"Eugene… I like it better than Flynn." Rapunzel stated as she was brushing her hair out in front of a fire with her companion at her side.

"Well you're the first… Flynn Rider was a character in a story I looked up to while I was being raised in an orphanage. Ever since your parents hired me as a messenger, it was the first time I really felt like I had a family." Eugene replied.

In hearing this, Rapunzel set the brush aside for a while and gave him a hug.

Ω £ Ω

**Thanks Vangian, this has been fun!**

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review**


	119. Chapter 118: Heroes and Villains

**Chapter CXVIII: Heroes and Villains**

Back at Hogwarts, something quite frightful was occurring. Vampires had made the forest their roost and would attack any student they could catch wandering out on the grounds, by this time, seven were turned, two were killed, four of the seven were later kidnapped and dragged away from their homelands.

The time had come for Headmaster Lunar to gather his staff for a meeting. They were professors, of course, but they had different agendas than the rest. They were Professors: Fairy, Sanders, Northland, and Ernest Aster; or rather the sandman, Santa, the tooth fairy, and Ernest happened to be the Easter Bunny, a six-foot bunny capable of assuming human form.

"What is it, Manny?" North asked.

"Pitch's forces are getting stronger, and the Chosen Ones aren't here to learn from us anymore."

"I thought he was weakened? Didn't they lose the demon bear, and didn't we save Jack?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, they did, but that is not enough to stop Pitch, nor his followers. Since we've saved Jack, and since they've killed Mor'du, they've suffered too. Not long after losing Jack, their ally, Ally Lancer, was turned into a vampire and I had to remove her from the school. The children they've corrupted, Hans and Rowan, they've lost them too; Hans Isles was roasted to death by Elsa's dragon, while Rowan was cleansed of her corruption and has returned to her brother. Rowan made for a good villain for them, in fact she was almost as evil as Pitch for that period of time, and losing her has angered him. Jafar has become a genie, and while that means that he can't kill anyone, that won't stop him to help his friends from killing the Chosen Ones. Thanks to Pan, the Chosen Ones have lost their friend, Vanilla Winters, and she's now one of Pitch's Nightmares. Pan also nearly killed Kay Black, but Ally turned him." Manfred Lunar replied.

"What are the Chosen Ones up against? What does Pitch have on his side?" Tooth asked. She'd been rather busy collecting teeth and keeping up with grading homework.

"He has separate armies of dragons, vampires, and Nightmares. On top of that, he has other villains."

"Oh, poor ankle biters." Bunny stated. The others nodded.

"That is why, during the holiday break, we shall pay them a visit." Manfred replied.

Ω £ Ω

Dialga caught her!

"Wendy, what the- How dare you enter my private chamber!" He exclaimed. Wendy stood up and flashed Dialga the sketch he'd drawn of Rapunzel, and asked him: "What is the meaning of this, Dialga? This is one of the Chosen One's! We captured her, remember?"

"You have no business holding that!" Dialga snarled. Wendy looked between him and the illustration, and then spoke: "You tasted her, didn't you? Don't deny it, Dialga, you tasted her and you liked it! There's something special about her blood, and if you don't tell me, I take off and drain her myself!"

Dialga struck her, snarling: "You'll do no such thing whilst you're under my rule, Wendy!"

Wendy rubbed her hurt cheek, and noticed the passion in Dialga's eyes.

"I see it now! You saw something in her, something in which you lost a long time ago! Damn it, you're the blood-son of Dracula! You know better than this!" She snapped. She sighed, got up to her feet, met his eyes, and told him: "She'll never feel the same way towards you, you know. She has all of those friends at her side, one of them is bound to catch her attention, and she finds us disgusting! Forget her, Dialga, or better yet, try to dream up of ways to kill her! You'll never be together!"

Dialga snatched the picture from her and booted her from the room. When she was gone, he looked at the picture again and debated about throwing it in the fire he had going in the room. He took another look at Rapunzel's paper eyes, and folded it up.

Ω £ Ω

Things also weren't doing too well on Berk, the three princesses and the queen had each received some rather troubling letters.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked them. Elsa handed him her letter, and written on it were details of dragons attacking Arendelle, the damage was significant, and Elsa told him that she planned on leaving Berk for a while to help get things under control.

"No, no, it's a trap, we're all strongest when we're all together. Pitch would want you to go home, that way it will be easier for him to hurt you. The people taking your place for now will get everything under control." Hiccup told Elsa.

"Hiccup, I'm their Queen!"

"I know, but they're doing this to hurt you. The best thing to do is to give them your instructions through the letters. You're at your safest here. If you go back to Arendelle, they will do more than hurt you emotionally, they'll hurt you through skin and soul." Hiccup told her. He looked to the other and asked how their kingdoms were doing.

"DunBroch's allies are helpin' out." Merida stated.

"Corona has other witches and wizards lining up defenses." Rapunzel spoke.

"Alright, come on, Elsa, I'll get you some parchment and ink." Hiccup spoke and he escorted her to his desk in his enclosed space in the forge.

∫ µ ∫

As Elsa was writing her letter, Hiccup sat outside the forge, looking to the sky, where Kay Black and Ivan were working together to train the Screaming Death called Hades. That is, until Toothless approached him with a wide, gummy, grin.

"You look like you have something to share." Hiccup stated, a smile forming on his face.

"It's Silfrmáni! She's working up an egg! We're going to have a hatchling!" Toothless announced while hopping.

"Well, congratulations Bud! I'll be sure to tell my mother, she'll be happy to hear about this too." Hiccup replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Short one, but it still moves things along.**

**Please review.**


	120. Chapter 119: New Arrivals

**Chapter CXIX: New Arrivals**

The winter break had arrived and as per Manfred's orders, the Guardians, as they were called, gathered in North's reindeer-drawn sleigh. It was getting close to Christmas and Snoggletog, so they had to hurry now.

Berk was waiting for them, but they didn't know it yet.

Ω £ Ω

A Monstrous Nightmare let out a bellowing roar, and Aric echoed him, it was time for the dragons to migrate, aside from the handful that stayed behind, as they or their mates weren't going to lay eggs. However, it still meant that Toothless and Silfrmáni would be leaving Berk, and so Hiccup had to say farewell to his draconic friend; and soon enough the two Night Furies took off.

"It kind of makes you want to go after them, doesn't it, Hiccup?" Astrid spoke.

"Yeah, I'd probably follow them if I felt I could." He replied.

"Well, you can still help us out with the decorating." Astrid told him, and she handed him a Snoggletog wreath.

At the same time, Elsa and Jack had created a brilliant tree of ice as an alternative to the large wooden one the Vikings usually set up and decorated with shields. Elsa made the trunk and the branches, while Jack covered them in needles of frost, and the two of them created a frosty garland and icy ornaments of dragons and Viking helmets.

"Wow, Jack, Elsa, this looks brilliant." Hiccup told them while hanging the wreath on someone's door. Even Rapunzel, Anna, and Merida with Iago perched on her shoulder were marveling it. To amuse the parrot, Jack created a couple bird ornaments for the tree.

As for the other Furious Flurries, they went about their own business, no one had asked them to help with the decorating, but that didn't mean that they weren't busy. Ally had Kay and Ivan working on another dragon potion for her, as her transformations into her dragon form were getting tougher.

Lately, Kay had gotten to grips with his vampirism, and so far hadn't attacked anybody and both he and Ally worked together to find enough blood to sustain their survival. However, Kay was still coming to grips with being a grim reaper. He wasn't too sure how to wield his newfound powers, and was prone to accidentally retracting parts of his flesh to reveal his bones. He once used this trick to literally scare the shit out of Benny. The gargoyle was taunting Jenny about her aversion to pears, and Kay stepped in and just made all of his flesh disappear, with fames coming from his empty eye sockets. Benny dropped one hell of a brick and fled.

"That has got to be the freakiest thing anyone's ever done for me." Jenny told him.

"I hope I didn't scare you." He replied.

"A little bit."

∫ µ ∫

While Ivan and Kay were working on potions, the girls often visited the arena to practice their battle techniques, and it so happened that Rowan knew a weakness in the nightmares.

"They can be repelled by the Patronus Charm." She told them. It was true, the nightmares fed off of fear and darkness were easily defeated when they met such a strong force of light and happiness used to power a full, corporeal, Patronus Charm.

So it became something that all of the Furious Flurries practiced, but some details changed minutely:

For starters, Jenny's little pussycat became a strong tiger, although it was bigger and more powerful, it still liked to pounce playfully like her old cat did.

Rapunzel's chameleon was more active, enjoying a good scurry more as it flicked its tongue about. Emily's wolf had grown in size; in fact it looked more like a werewolf now, and Ally's phoenix had a bit more firepower. Elsa's snow leopard had plucked up a greater spirit and preferred to run about in freedom, and Hiccup's dragon was clearly an Ironbelly now.

As for Rowan, well her Patronus was a vulture, and a large one at that.

It also appeared that out of the lot, the person with the most powerful Patronus was Ivan and his eagle, and the theory that the watching Grandfather Godfrey came up with was this: "With your angel eye, your greatest power lies in magic rooted in light and happiness. It only makes sense that your Patronus should be this powerful."

Ivan was amazed by his own power, and reminded himself that it came with great responsibility. Still, it was pretty cool to see his eagle flying about.

Another thing that was practiced, after Kay and Ivan made the potion for Ally, were the dragon attacks. They made these practice dummies which Merida moved about with her telekinetic powers for the dragons to incinerate or tear apart, and every time Ally caught one in her vampiric-Hungarian-Horntail body, she made sure that the ending attack would result in complete carnage, and it didn't help that the dummies were filled with mutton and fish blood. All dragons loved this game, even Hiccup in his dragon form and the most mild-mannered of dragons. However, there wasn't one that would match the level of destruction as Ally Lancer.

Ω £ Ω

Dialga looked down at the corpse in front of him. It was that of a peasant maiden with long golden locks, which Wendy had brought in for him.

"Sire, you need to get something fresh every once in a while, you know that. Besides, it's almost Christmas."

"No, you know what she's supposed to remind me of, I won't have a drop from her!" Dialga snarled.

"Of course I know what she reminds you of, and I've told you before that you can't have her. There's no reason for you to e wasting away like this, Dialga. Go on, be the vampire I know you are." Wendy told him. Dialga simply turned his nose away from the corpse.

"I'm starting to feel ashamed about being one of your followers, Dialga." Wendy sneered, and she turned away from him.

∫ µ ∫

Wendy found her way to Gothel, and decided that it was time to turn her back on Dialga. She approached Gothel, making it clear to the age-reversing hag that she wanted to talk.

"What do you want?" Gothel asked casually.

"Do you remember the time we held Rapunzel here?" Wendy replied.

"I remembered that she escaped from you. Now there's no chance that she'll be my daughter again, and that I'll be able to use her magic to keep me young. Not unless she's corrupted."

"Well, during her stay, it is clear to me that Dialga has tasted her blood. Now, blood can tell a vampire a lot of things about that particular person… I imagine that yours will taste absolutely revolting. Anyway, Dialga discovered something about Rapunzel that he liked, and he's considering on turning Rapunzel into one of us and not only that, but to make her his bride. A queen among vampires!" Wendy declared. Gothel stepped back with a gasp and her hand over her heart, and asked Wendy: "H-how do you know this? Did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to, I figured it out myself. He even sketched a rather romanticized picture of Rapunzel, which I've seen for myself. I imagine that he likes sitting in his quarters, dreaming up of ways f how he can sink, his long, sharp, lethal fangs into her delicate neck; I'll bet that he can hear the music of her scream as he starts draining her blood, and falling to the ground… dead… a corpse soon to rise again. Believe me, Gothel, if you ever loved her as if she were your own daughter, you would not want her to go through such a painful experience… and what will happen to you if Rapunzel becomes one of the undead? I'll bet that will be as if her precious hair was cut." She replied.

At this point, Gothel was terrified. She brushed past Wendy and went to confront Dialga.

∫ µ ∫

He wasn't in his chambers, so Gothel went about searching the room for proof of what Wendy had told her. Sure enough, she found the drawing, and to her surprise, she found another one of the two of them sitting together under the moonlight! This was a new drawing, and so it was easy for Gothel to make out the details of the sharp fangs in Rapunzel's mouth, and a couple puncture scars on her neck. So Wendy was speaking the truth.

When Dialga returned, Gothel grabbed him by the lapels with one hand, held up the drawings in the other, and snarled: "If you _ever_ go anywhere near Rapunzel, I will be your undoing, your staking will be on my hands!"

With that Gothel tore up the drawings and threw them on the fire, and as she left, Dialga returned: "As if you were any better for her!"

Gothel slammed the door behind her.

Then, as if for revenge, Dialga sketched another picture of Rapunzel sitting in a garden, looking purely innocent, and then another image of Gothel threatening him, he signed his name at the bottom of both picture, and sent a different vampire to deliver them to Berk.

Ω £ Ω

It was the day of Snoggletog Eve, and Hiccup went to meet up with Aric again, one of the few dragons that stayed behind, and asked him if he would test him again. Only this time around, Elsa and Valka interrupted the test.

They both saw the scales flashing across Hiccup's skin as he convulsed under Aric's power, and they panicked!

"ARIC STOP!" Valka exclaimed. The massive Bewilderbeast looked at her innocently as Hiccup caught his breath and straightened up.

"What's this all about? I know Aric, and he would _never_ harm those under his command." Valka said as Elsa moved to stand by Hiccup.

"It's alright, I asked him to do this." Hiccup replied.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"I figured that if the worst should happen to him, and Drago used his Bewilderbeast to try and control me, I ought to find out how to fight against his power. So, that's what I was doing with Aric."

"It looked like it wasn't going to well." Elsa stated.

"It seemed like I was doing better than my first time… Maybe… just maybe… this might work. If someone I cared about helped me to stay in control of myself, I might be able to fight Aric's power better." Hiccup told them.

"You want us to help you out with this?" Valka asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be happy to help, but I don't want you to be tortured doing it. Does this hurt you?" Elsa asked.

"A bit… but it's just a headache." Hiccup replied. With the two women in agreement to help him, he signaled to Aric to try to control him. It wasn't a pleasant sight, but the way Elsa and Valka spoke to him to help him block out Aric, it really helped him out. He convulsed less, and he maintained human form long enough to draw out his wand, and shoot red sparks from it. Aric let up from Hiccup and told him: "You are your own dragon. I gave it all I got by the end."

To this, Hiccup smiled.

∫ µ ∫

The Snoggletog-eve feast was going on in the Great Hall it was a spectacular arrangement of the food on Berk, quite a fair amount of it was tough and tasteless, but the exceptions were quite tasty, and there was enough mead to go around to help dull the horrors of some of the food they ate. King Fergus, staying with Merida and the gang, drank about five mugs, to the point e was singing to himself.

As for the two vampires, well they harvested enough blood from animals to keep themselves in good spirits.

At one point, Rapunzel and Flynn, or rather Eugene these days, they found themselves under some mistletoe.

"Well, this is a bit awkward." Eugene stated. Rapunzel didn't think so, instead she gave him a quick peck on the lips and told him: "Merry Christmas." After that, she took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Still, even that wasn't much of a surprise even after Gregor Isles invited Ally to dance with him too, or Emily dragging Ivan with her. Rather, the excitement came when the doors to the hall opened, and in came the Guardians!

"Professors?" Rapunzel questioned as the Furious Flurries exchanged looks between them.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Snoggletog!" North declared, and he went about giving the smaller children of Berk some toys as the Tooth Fairy explained that they've heard about some of the strange things going on, on Berk, what with the visits from the nightmares, so they thought they'd stick around for the holiday break and help out with the Furious Flurries.

Still, even that wasn't nearly as exciting as the moment when they heard dragons roaring outside, and the hall opened again…

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup exclaimed and he and his Night Fury friend raced to each other. Silfrmáni stayed at her mate's side, and gave Hiccup a small lick on his cheek when he met her eyes, but that wasn't all, on her back, Hiccup found a second pair of bright eyes, one green and one blue, and with permission from Toothless and Silfrmáni, Hiccup picked up the owner of these odd but beautiful eyes…

… It was a baby Night Fury, and hearts just melted when people got a glimpse of the cute little dragon.

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope that I'm working up to a pretty epic ending here. So, the Guardians are finally coming into play as Guardians, Gothel now knows about Dialga and his feelings towards Rapunzel, Rapunzel is falling for Eugene, and an adorable baby Night Fury in need of a name! **

**Please review.**


	121. Chapter 120: Vetrnátta

**Chapter CXX: Vetrnátta (Winter's Night)**

"Hi there." Hiccup spoke as he met the baby Night Fury; he got down on his knees as the baby dragon approached him. Her large eyes were a penetrating blue, and her black scales had a bluish sheen to them. As Hiccup extended his hand, the baby Night Fury pressed its snout into his palm with a delightful trill.

"Toothless, Silfrmáni, have you come up with a name?" Hiccup asked.

"Her name is Vetrnátta." Silfrmáni told him. Hiccup took the hatchling in his arms and held her up for all to see, and pronounced her name for all to hear, and added the fact that her name meant 'winter's night' for his friends.

Although there was a lot of attention on the new Night Fury, there was something else to come along. It was an owl, one that no one recognized, and it dropped a small parcel in front of Rapunzel. Upon opening it, she gave out a surprised gasp.

"What is it?" Eugene asked.

"It's a drawing… of me!" Rapunzel told him. She showed him the sketch of herself. It was a slightly romanticized image of her, what with her eyes being a little larger than they actually were, and the flowers of the garden surrounding her were drawn in such intricate detail.

"There's another paper in the parcel." Eugene spoke. Rapunzel pulled out the second drawing and the gasp to come out of her this time was almost horrified. It was a drawing of Gothel threatening Dialga. Gothel's face was truly horrible, her eyes held an angry fire, her hair was a wild mess, and her face appeared almost contorted in the way she held it in her anger. As for Dialga, his eyes seemed to hold a glimmer of innocence, the sharpness of his fangs appeared to have been dulled, in fact Dialga looked as if he was defenseless.

"What do you suppose he means by this?" Eugene asked her.

"A picture is worth a thousand words, and I think that he's trying to take that to a literal point, to send a message. I think that this one of him and Gothel is his projection of an actual event… and perhaps the picture of me is the reason why they got into this spat. I think something really clicked in him when he took a taste out of me."

She took the drawings over to Ally and asked her what it was like for her to drink from people. What really went through the mind of a vampire while they were feeling?

"Well, I never expected you to ask me that question. In any case, when I feed off of anyone, I do get a look into the souls of those I drink from. When I turned Kay, I got a look into his memories and personality. I actually saw his memory of his brother, Astor, being killed by that werewolf and then killing said werewolf… It was a quick flash, but nevertheless I saw it. I also noted saw much of the good and bad he has in him. As for you, I'd imagine that I'd see a lot of innocence." Ally replied. Rapunzel then showed her Dialga's picture of her. After looking at it with a raised eyebrow, she said to Rapunzel: "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take a sip from you."

She rolled up a sleeve, allowing Ally to take just a quick taste, and she was right. Rapunzel's innocence was overwhelmingly present, and told her so.

"If anything, I think that you might've reminded Dialga of the innocence he lost. Rapunzel, I don't think that he'll be able to bring himself to hurt you." Ally replied, taking another look at the sketch.

∫ µ ∫

North made his way over to Ivan and Rowan and produced to packages for them. Upon opening them, they found that Ivan had been given a simple sword and Rowan a lumberjack's axe.

"Sometimes weapons are more interesting to fight with than wands." North told them.

"I'll say, this thing feels like it was meant for me!" Rowan declared as she gave it a few practice swings. Then her eye glowed and the simple axe turned into something of an elaborate battle-axe! The same thing happened to Ivan and his sword, the blade was now engraved with the words _"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them in a fiery pit"._ The simple fencing rapier was now a broadsword with a bejeweled hilt.

"Whoa, how did we do that?" Ivan asked.

"They were enchanted to conform to suit our fighting styles, and your powers. Take a look at the handle and hilt." North told them. The pair of them looked at the base of their weapons, and saw slots where they could fit their wands.

"Oh, training is going to be awesome." Rowan stated.

∫ µ ∫

The Furious Flurries grouped together, and noting the arrival of the Guardians, ironically, took the holiday spirit away from them, now that they knew that things were going to get even more serious in the days to come.

Well, Hiccup was still in good spirits, what with Vetrnátta laying on the table in front of him just purring away as he scratched her back, and Silfrmáni and Toothless kept their eyes on their hatchling. To some of the ladies, they saw the way he looked at the baby Night Fury as a window into his more maternal side.

Merida on the other hand, was drumming her fingers of one hand on the table, and nursing a mead with the other, until she suddenly asked: "Isn't there a spell tha' can just kill the foes?"

"_Avada kedavera,_" Kay replied.

"Eh?" Merida squeaked.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked.

"That was the incantation for the killing curse. I know it because it is required knowledge for wand makers to know the unforgivable curses. The one that I just mentioned sends out a bright green light and kills quickly, painlessly, and without a mess; but in my eyes it's a very cowardly way to kill someone." Kay replied.

"Why is it cowardly?" Emily asked.

"Taking a life… What a horrid crime. It deserves to be up close, personal, and messy. Those who kill from afar are afraid to get their hands dirty, and shouldn't be wielding a weapon for it. I could go into further detail about this, but I'm creepy enough as it is." Kay told them, and to emphasize his last statement, he retracted the flesh from his left hand for a moment and showed his fangs.

"You do have a point there. Damn, that's a freaky party trick!" Emily told him.

"I think it's to be expected from a grim reaper." Jenny spoke up as she dipped one of her chunks of fish in some banana custard.

Ω £ Ω

They all went to bed late at night, but Rapunzel stayed up a bit later than the rest as she took the time to take another look at the drawings Dialga had sent. The romanticized image of her was of particular interest.

_Does he have feelings for me?_ She thought to herself. She looked over to Eugene, who was snoring lightly in the bed at her side. She fell asleep that night feeling conflicted, and dreading the fact that once she woke up, her training would intensify.

Ω £ Ω

**Please review, especially if you have ideas between now and the final battle of epicness (I want at the very least two before I get there). As for the guest who calls herself Emily Weasley, I can't respond to you unless you get an account, and I'm sorry to say that character inserts are closed.**

**Here's something for you to really respond to: I have the fate planned out for each villain, except Regina, what should her fate be?**


	122. Chapter 121: How to Train Chosen Ones

**Chapter CXXI: How to Train Your Chosen Ones**

"Alright, ye ankle biters," yelled Professor Aster. "Let's get t' work!"

"Ivan, Rowan, you're up," said North, gesturing to the siblings' enchanted weapons. Both Ivan and Rowan drew their wands from their sheaths and inserted them into the slots on their axe and sword. The two blades glowed to life, Ivan's shining a brilliant blue, and Rowan's pulsing blood red.

"Ok," Ivan said as he twirled his sword in his hand. "Do you want us to slice up some dummies, or…?"

North chuckled. "Dummies? We were rather thinking that it would be best to practice against real foes…"

Rowan and Ivan looked at him blankly, and then looked at each other, finally getting the message.

"Wait, you mean we fight _each other_?" Ivan asked.

Aster, or rather the Easter Bunny, smiled smugly: "Yep."

"C'mon, I can't be the only one wondering how this is goin' to go down," Merida said, crossing her arms.

Rowan shrugged: "We could just do a friendly spar," she suggested.

"Yeah, ok," agreed Ivan, gripping his sword handle.

The Furious Flurries watched as Ivan and Rowan circled each other, weapons in hand.

"You ready for this, brother?" Rowan taunted, a grin upon her face. Ivan matched her grin.

"Definitely."

Rowan was the first to lunge, swinging her axe at her brother's chest. Ivan jumped backwards, and then moved in with a strike of his own. Rowan used the momentum of Ivan's swing to push the sword upwards, throwing off his balance. She then swiftly moved in, her axe at his throat.

Ivan smiled. "Not so fast, Rowan," he said as he pushed the axe away, kicking the flat side of it and sending his sister reeling backwards from the force of the attack.

The two sparred many times, neither quite overtaking the other on amount of wins. When they had finished, both had their hand on their knees and were breathing heavily.

"Good job, kids!" encouraged Tooth, clapping and fluttering her wings.

"Thanks," Rowan gasped out, her dark hair stuck to her face with sweat, "We try."

"Let's see how you all fare with arial defense! Ally, you may assume your dragon form for this one!" The Tooth Fairy told her. Ally smiled brightly, and after about two minutes of transformation, she had assumed her Hungarian Horntail form.

"Elsa, Hiccup, would you mind conjuring up a saddle for Ally?" Tooth asked.

They did, and Emily hopped onto Ally's back.

"Alright, Ally, you pick out a Chosen One and take them in your claws as a hostage, Gregor, you will take the dragon of whichever one she choses." North announced. With bright eyes, and a savage grin, Ally snatched Hiccup in her claws and took off!

Gregor sprung into action, leaping swiftly onto Toothless. The ebony dragon took off with the 'whoosh' of a single wing beat, following the two girls into the sky.

Emily held onto the saddle as Ally climbed higher and higher, her movements excited and energetic. Had she been human, Emily imagined that Ally would be taunting something like: "Come and get me!" Then again, she probably was, and Emily just couldn't understand the dragon lingo.

Soon enough, the Gryffindor girl heard the roar of multiple dragons behind her, and turned to see all of her friends on her tail.

"Jack! Cut her off!" Hiccup yelled from Ally's talons. The vampire girl growled.

"Don't help them!" Gregor yelled to Hiccup, who only smirked in response.

Jack had taken Hiccup's advice and urged Dagger into an even faster pace, zooming under the Horntail and in front of her, the Timberjack's massive white wings blocking their path.

"Ally, dive!" screamed Emily, and the duo plummeted towards the ground as Ally tucked her wings against her body. She leveled out just after the coast was clear.

Meanwhile, a certain boy and his Screaming Death were tunneling beneath the ground under the mock battle, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. That moment came when Gregor and Toothless swooped just a little too close to the ground, and Hades sprung up from the Earth before him. Unfortunately, Kay had slightly misjudged the distance he was from Gregor, and the two dragons collided, the much larger Death, knocking the rider off of the Night Fury. Gregor tumbled the short distance to the ground, leaving Toothless flying without a rider. Kay was just grateful that no one was injured.

Hiccup, seeing his best friend flying alone, decided to take advantage of the opportunity. He braced his feet (well, foot) against Ally's thick hide and pushed off, wrenching himself free from the vampire's grasp. Said vampire roared in surprise as she felt her prisoner escape.

Hiccup sprouted wings in mid-air, winging down to Toothless before making them disappear again and leaping into the saddle. "Alright, let's get to the others bud!" he yelled.

Toothless sped up...in the _wrong_ direction. Instead of bringing his rider towards the Chosen Ones, he flew straight back up to Ally and tossed him off of his back. Hiccup didn't even have time to realize what had just happened before he was back in her talons.

The Night Fury grinned, licking his master's face.

"Toothless!" Hiccup complained. He tried to glare at the dragon, but couldn't keep from smiling: "I trusted you!" The Fury only snickered in response.

"He knows which team he's on!" Emily told him with a smile. Toothless gurgled in confirmation and went to pick up Gregor.

"Punz!" Merida called out, her fiery mane whipping out behind her and Braveheart. "Flank Ally on the right! Elsa and I will go in from the top, and Jack'll take left!" All three dragons darted into position, their riders readying themselves, but before they could make their move, Emily screamed out:

"Loop! Now!" Ally lurched upward, spinning in mid-air and flying upside down back over the chosen ones. Emily's hair hung down as they flew, and Hiccup let out a scream that was half surprise-half joy. Ally straightened out as the rest of the Flurries struggled against their momentum.

"Ok…" Merida muttered to herself, her face twisting into a scowl of determination. "New plan." She urged Braveheart a bit higher, and then made him spread his wings perfectly flat, so that the wind beneath them made their surface quite hard. Their glide was swift and sure.

Light on her feet, Merida ran across his wings and leaped off. She didn't even have to call out; in a flash, Jack and Dagger were beneath her, the great Timberjack lifting them up. The white haired boy held the archer in his arms, smiling down at her with his signature smirk: "That could've ended badly," he teased.

"HA! Like _ye_ would've let me fall!" She shot back, sitting up in Dagger's saddle. She glanced up to see Braveheart still soaring. She cooed down at her worriedly

"It's alright, Braveheart! I'm fine!" Merida called out to her.

Rapunzel, on Solaria's back, rounded around and hovered in front of Ally and Solaria threw her spines at the vampiric Hungarian Horntail. With the 'evil' dragon distracted, Elsa moved in with Valhalla to distract Emily, while Jack, Merida, and Dagger moved in underneath Ally, and freed Hiccup from her talons and flew off, but fearing that Ally might come back for him, he quickly jumped off of the Timberjack and assumed his Night Fury form.

"Not bad, not bad at all. The accident with Kay's dragon lost you some points, but the point is that you managed to work together to save Hiccup." Tooth told them.

Training that day continued on with swordplay, archery, and also fighting targets while passing around the Fury wand. That wand packed a lot of punch, and now Kay left Merida in charge of keeping it safe.

Yeah, they trained until the Furious Furies were weak at the knees and practically begging for a break. The Guardians dragged them to the Great Hall where they were given their own little feast, which looked as if they brought it straight from Hogwarts... except for the blood for Kay and Ally.

∫ µ ∫

After they fed, it was time for them to rest. They simply plotzed on their cots, most of them simply faceplanted on their pillows!

Ω £ Ω

**Ok, no excuses here, and there's only one chapter left which stands between now and epic battle!**

**Also, for future reference to a particular user, I don't watch anime.**

**Congratulations to the United States for finally legalizing gay marriage! It's about friggin' time.**

**Please review. **


	123. Chapter 122: Foresight

**Chapter CXXII: Foresight**

As winter was turning to spring, Hiccup's time was mostly limited to the forage, training, and sleep. He had crafted armor, a silver sword for Giselle, and a bow for Emily, so now every member of the Furious Flurries had a form of a special weapon.

However, good weapons don't make good warriors. Therefore, the training was intensified. Every day, the Furious Flurries reported to the arena to work on their fighting skills. Giselle had to master her sword, and so did Ivan. Ivan and Rowan also teamed up together to practice the powers of their eyes. They worked with Rowan's illusions, and relied on Ivan to work their way through Rowan's obstacles, and the real obstacles to either capture her or a gargoyle, and this form of training normally took place in the forest.

The gargoyles, especially Benny, were favorite targets to practice with, and the Black family didn't have a problem enlisting them to help the Furious Flurries train, especially since they had such foul mouths.

Well, over time, the Furious Flurries progressed well with their training by means of magic and arms. A particular favorite training game involved an evil dragon taking a friend in their talons, and the group had to work together to save them. Still, no one could top Ally in the role of the bad dragon, Hiccup was a close second, followed by Merida and Kay, but Ally seemed to be a special kind of evil with this game. Rapunzel was just plain terrible at playing the role of the bad guy.

Merida was still the best in archery, but Emily had also become quite competent with her bow, and Giselle had become an excellent swordsman. Rowan was the greatest terror on Berk with an axe, with the exception of Astrid perhaps. Still, Rowan was not to be messed with.

At times, Eugene, Stoick, and King Fergus would join them for their training, sometimes they'd deal with the dragons, but Eugene and Fergus preferred to keep their feet firm on the ground practicing their sword fighting.

There actually came the day when Eugene challenged Snotlout to a fight, and Snotlout broke the blade to Eugene's sword, using quick thinking, Eugene picked up a cast iron fry pan and gave Snotlout a firm smack in the head with it. Snotlout was knocked to the ground soon after that. Needless to say, Eugene kept the pan, and found it useful as a club combined with a shield.

Ω £ Ω

Merida lay in bed one night and allowed her mind to drift, however the drifting thoughts led to her to thinking of her foes, and that sent her into a vision:

_Pitch Black was organizing his nightmares and his supporters. They were training for battle and working out their own tactics, until Pitch finally announced that it was time for them to get ready to strike Berk._

_"__It will take my Bewilderbeast a week to swim that far, but unless you want him to tow ships you better make it nine, and dragons need to feed and rest if you want to keep them battle-ready." Drago told him._

_"__Then we best be on our way. I can hardly wait to see you all lay waste to Berk. Pack your bags, everyone, and load in into our ships. Then meet me back in the dining hall for a cup of tea!" Pitch ordered._

Merida stayed in the vision, watching her foes ready the ships, three in all, as it was best for the villains to be split up. Dialga's vampires, it appeared, would be spending their time riding the dragons… Yes, that was what they'd be doing on the account that they were all making makeshift saddles for them. Then Merida came to the point where the villains were gathered in the dining hall for a spot of tea:

_"__So Drago, the journey will take nine days?" Pitch asked._

_"__Yes, and by that time, you'll have all your nightmares in order." Drago replied._

_"__Excellent. We leave immediately!" Pitch announced. His followers applauded politely, and after they drank their cups of tea dry, they boarded the ships._

Merida sat up in her bed so abruptly, that she startled Iago, who'd been busy preening his feathers.

"Brack! Princess, what's this all about?" He asked her.

"Pitch, it's Pitch Black, 'e's comin' our way! He'll be 'ere in nine days! I must warn everyone! Jack! Jack!" She exclaimed.

Merida slammed the door open to Jack's room, scaring him awake, for a brief moment he was quite cross with her for interrupting his sleep without so much as a knock, but when he saw the alarm on her face, and a rather concerned parrot on her shoulder, he quickly forgot his anger as she told him: "Jack, I had a vision, and you're not going to like what I saw! Pitch Black and his army is coming this way as we speak! We have nine days before they get here!"

Jack sprung out of bed, telling her: "I'll help you warn the others."

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup and Elsa had snuck out of their rooms this night, met on a cliff side, and they were lying on the grass, stargazing as they held hands, when they saw something fly across the sky for a second, they sat up wondering what it was, when it came back again. It was Jack.

"I thought you'd gone to bed?" Hiccup said.

"And I you, I've been looking for the two of you. Sorry to spoil your impromptu date, but I have some bad news." Jack told them.

"Well, what is it? Hold on… It deals with Pitch Black, doesn't it?" Elsa spoke.

"Merida had a vision, they'll arrive within nine days."

"I'm going to have to bring this to my father." Hiccup said, he got up with a sigh, and helped Elsa to her feet; he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran home.

By dawn, the entire village was preparing for the arrival of the villains.

Ω £ Ω

**Well, my friends and OC's, prepare yourselves, because the next time you hear from me, it will be WAR! WAR IS COMING! NOW LET ME HEAR YOUR BATTLE CRIES!**

**Please review.**


	124. Chapter 123: RotBTFD: Furious Flurries!

**Chapter CXXIII: Rise of the Brave, Tangled, Frozen Dragons: The Furious Flurries!**

**TO ARMS! PREPARE YOUR ARMOR, SHARPEN YOUR BLADES, HARDEN YOUR HEARTS, MAN THE CATAPULTS, SADDLE YOUR STEEDS, DRY YOUR THROATS TO SLAKE YOUR THIRST IN THE BLOOD OF YOUR ENIMIES!**

**_THIS…_**

**_IS…._**

**_WWWAAARRR!_**

**Ω £ Ω**

Everyone had been feeling quite uneasy since Merida's vision, and now it was the fated day. Soon enough they will be taking on Pitch Black's entire fleet.

There was no point in sitting around, just waiting for their arrival, so the Vikings prepared their catapults and sharpened their blades, and the Furious Flurries were gathered around a table in the house that was built special for them.

No one really wore any form of armor aside from a handful of them wearing chest-plates. Ally and Kay were already undead, and Kay had put his heart in a box, so all he wore was the robe of a traditional grim reaper, he was even polishing up his scythe, and had put his wand inside the staff part of it. Jenny planned on spending most of the fight in her wolf form, and Hiccup and Ally planned on being dragons.

Elsa was one of the few who wore any armor at all, she created a lightweight and tomboyish suit using her ice powers and she kept it that way, however she also kept a short cape for a bit of added flair. Flynn also wore a chest plate; it looked rather similar to the green vest he often wore. It was just made of stiff leather. Then there was Merida, she had fixed herself a special dress with a torso made of chainmail to protect her, but the dress remained aesthetically pleasing. Emily also wore a suit of armor similar to Elsa's, but she went without the cape, but they were the only ones with any form of armor on them.

"Okay, lets go over who's going after each villain." Hiccup stated.

"Who really cares so long as they get what they deserve?" Emily asked him.

"It will prevent us from turning too much focus on one villain; although I'm more concerned with cutting down the number of vampires Dialga will bring with him." Ally replied.

"Merida, Iago, and I have a little score to settle with Jafar." Jack stated.

"Whoa, hold on just a minute, I didn't say_ anything_ about taking a part in this battle! I've already done my part when I started the chain of events that got Jafar to keep from killing anyone! Besides, I'm a parrot, what can I do?" Iago shouted.

"Scout the area for his lamp we'll need it if we want to destroy him." Jenny replied; she had been reading up on the creatures that made up their lineup of foes for a while now, and everyone by now knew that the way to eliminate Jafar would be to destroy his lamp.

"If it's alright, I'd like to settle a score I have against Pan." Kay spoke.

"You can have him all to yourself for all I care. I myself would like to focus on Drago… I may need a little help with his Bewilderbeast though. However, Kay, don't forget that you promised to track down which nightmare is Vanilla." Hiccup replied.

"Of course." Kay told him.

"Rapunzel, I assume that you're going to go for Gothel?" Elsa spoke.

"I-I don't think I could hurt her, she used to be my mother!" She replied.

"Well, Rapunzel, something will have to be done about her treachery." Giselle stated.

Before Rapunzel could reply, the attack horn sounded.

Showtime…

Ω £ Ω

Berk was within sight, as Pitch Black drew nearer with his team of villains. His black sand shielded the light of the sun to protect the troupe of vampires, and he sent it over Berk as they passed over Aric's ice barrier, and Drago's Bewilderbeast was stationed just outside of it.

"Nightmares… go." Pitch ordered, and his sandy horses galloped over Berk to rile up the Guardians and the Vikings; after that, he sent in the vampires, gave Drago the order to send in his dragons, and then his villains.

∫ µ ∫

The Furious Flurries took action. Jenny assumed her wolf form, the Black's gargoyles began attacking anything they could engage, Berk's dragons took flight, and the battle commenced.

"Kay, go find Vanilla!" Elsa ordered.

"Yes, your Majesty!" He replied, and he and Jenny started running about. If they ran into any nightmares along the way, Kay made sure to read them before he sliced the blade of his scythe through them, or signaled to Jenny to rip them apart. As of right now, Hades was hidden underground, waiting for Kay's signal to surface and strike.

"Pan, Vanilla, Pan, Vanilla, Pan, Vanilla, Pan, Vanilla, Pan, Vanilla, Pan, Vanil-ARRRGH! DAMN BLOODY VAMPIRES!" Kay shouted as he and Jenny maneuvered through the entanglement of battle. Jenny took this opportunity to help Kay rip the vampires' heads off. She only had to use tooth and claw, while Kay reaped them with his scythe and collected their souls.

As they proceeded, their paths crossed with Ivan and Rowan. Ivan shot a beam of pure light at the nightmares and vampires that crossed their paths, and it fried them!

Kay and Jenny kept up their search and slaughter until he finally read a nightmare with a soul.

"That's her! Vanilla! Petrificus totalis!" Kay exclaimed, and the nightmare froze, only because restoring a nightmare back to its human form was not something that's not meant to be done amidst the field of battle. Kay then used his power to bring Vanilla down into the tunnels where she'd be turned back into a human for later. Until then, Kay was on the hunt for Pan; while Jenny went on her own way to find some characters to destroy.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup and Elsa teamed up together in search for Drago. It wasn't that hard, on the account that he was riding a muddy Bewilderbeast. The problem was that he was currently using his gigantic dragon to battle Aric already, and dragons from both teams were battling to defend their alphas! So far Aric was handling the battle rather well…

… but for how long?

Hiccup and Elsa would've helped him out, but Drago's dragons made sure that wouldn't happen, and so entangled into fights with them.

∫ µ ∫

Gothel was taking swift action, moving through the crowd of Vikings in search for Rapunzel. At one point a Viking got in her way and she slit his throat, stepping on and over his corpse as she continued on her way.

How hard could it be to spot a girl with meters of golden hair?

∫ µ ∫

Jafar was going to be the biggest problem aside from Pitch Black. As a genie with ultimate cosmic powers, he put that power to good use by conjuring up stone obstacles around Berk, and leveling the village with firepower, lightning strikes, and ice! In a matter of moments, the village was just gone, and he replaced the houses and fields with rocks, trees, and vines of thorns!

He didn't stop there though. Now he added another hazard to the island, it was another island made up of a great, and active volcano!

The air echoed with his maniacal laughter, as he continued to demonstrate his vast powers.

"YOU'RE ALL FOOLS TO CHALLENGE ME!" He announced for all of Berk's residents and guests to hear. In his red genie form, it appeared as if fighting would be futile! His yellow, empty, eyes glowed with a flame that bore holes into the souls of those who looked into them, his red body was swollen with immense muscles, and the mere colors of him made him appear as a form of the devil himself!

With no knowing of where his lamp was, defeating him would be impossible!

Hope of defeating him was just about gone when several of Berk's dragons swarmed him, but with a mere wave of his hand, they were turned into wood!

The sight of that was horrifying to Berk, but it had enraged Jack and Merida.

∫ µ ∫

"I've saved Vanilla! She's in the underground and frozen." Kay told Ivan and Rowan once he met up with them again.

"Good, you can help us out with all these damn vampires and help us track down Regina!" He replied, and they made their way across Berk.

"Guys, somewhere on this island, a man's just had his throat slit!" Kay announced as he glanced up at the blade of his scythe to find the stones on it glowing.

"Focus on the living!" Rowan snapped.

"Where's Jenny, I thought she was with you?" Ivan asked.

"We separated after we tracked Vanilla down." Kay replied as he ran his scythe through a nightmare.

∫ µ ∫

Things took a bad turn in Aric's area. The Alpha of Berk had suffered a nasty wound from the tusks of Drago's Bewilderbeast, causing him to bleed something horrible, and Aric had bashed his head into the cliffs of Berk, that, combined with blood loss, caused him to lose consciousness.

Losing Aric stirred a rage in Silfrmáni, and so she and Toothless went in to retaliate against Drago and his Bewilderbeast, but this was a tricky situation. At any given moment now, Drago could command his dragon to take control over the Night Furies and turn them against Berk should the opportunity arise.

At this point in the game, Kay called for Hades by blowing his horn. The Screaming Death crashed through the earth, answering his trainer's call, and collected the grim reaper to take him over to the Bewilderbeast.

When Hades met the face of the Bewilderbeast, he let out his mighty shriek in order to keep Drago from taking control over the other dragons, and quickly followed that up with several fire blasts in quick succession. This led to Drago taking cover within the massive protrusions on his dragon's head.

Soon after that, Silfrmáni swooped in to blast at the Bewilderbeast, and shot a blast. Drago was dislodged from his hiding spot and landed on the island, but in a convenient bush where he would be hard to find whilst he stayed unconscious.

With no one controlling the Bewilderbeast, the dragon was up to his own devices to control his dragons.

Kay and Hades baked out of it. Drago wasn't really meant for them to fight. Besides, the grim reaper wanted to settle a score with Pan.

∫ µ ∫

Vampires surrounded Giselle. So she drew her silver sword, and began swinging away.

Ivan and Rowan were drawing nearer to her, in an effort to help, but before they reached the vampires, Giselle used her sword to pull vault over the ring of vampires. Quickly, she drew out her wand, and in a swift motion, she cast a mighty incinerating spell, which had the vampires writhing in agony as they fell into dust or exploded in great balls of fire!

The siblings stared at her, dumbfounded, and then Ivan asked in a whimpering voice: "Can you help us deal with Regina?"

"I'd love to." She replied.

On their trek to track down Regina, their paths crossed with that of one of Drago's Skrills, the beast was entangled in a net trap the Vikings had set up specially for Drago's dragons, the dragons of Berk knew where they were. Giselle approached the Skrill, calmed it down with a quick spell, and released it; the Skrill was so grateful that it instantly became her friend!

"Well, it appears we have another friend to help us with Regina." Giselle stated.

"Well let's go and find the wretch. I have a score to settle with her after what she did to my sister!" Ivan declared.

They pressed on, until Kay, his thestrals, and Hades surrounded them, and Kay told them: "I've spotted Regina, she's not too far west from this point."

"Thanks mate!" Ivan called out, and Kay was gone in search for a greater adversary.

"Come on, Stormstryker, let's beat up a wicked witch!" Giselle urged the Skrill.

"That's what you're calling it?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, now lets go!" Giselle replied and the trio ran to the west.

Soon enough they found Regina with some of Dialga's vampires and she was putting up a fight against the Black's gargoyles and the Vikings of Berk; after she had blasted them off of their feet, or out of the air in some cases, with a ball of fire, Ivan and his team took action.

"Rowan! YOU TRAITOR! After all I've taught you, _THIS _is how you repay me?!" Regina exclaimed as she saw the devil-eyed girl assumed a battle-stance with her axe drawn, and her wand stuck inside it.

"You corrupted her, Regina, so now it's time to pay your dues! No one takes my sister from me!" Ivan announced with his sword drawn, he twitched his head to the side, and Regina looked up to see Giselle and Stormstryker in the air above her, and the Skrill released a bolt of lightning, and Regina dodged it, and then a beam of light shot out of Ivan's eye, blinding her!

With her vision distorted, Regina conjured up fireballs and threw them all over the place, and then there was the danger of the vampires making their move now.

Giselle had Stormstryker strike down two of the vampires, while Ivan and Rowan relied on using their weapons and eyes. Together, they blasted a purifying light that could destroy Pitch's nightmares as well as drain the strength out of the vampires. Rowan could use the power of her eye to drain souls of darkness, while Ivan could bring to light of the suffering they've caused.

From a distance, Gregor and Flynn saw what was going on. Gregor moved in to distract Regina by throwing spells at her to be blocked. Giselle and Stormstryker struck down some more vampires, and as for Eugene…

Well Ivan rushed Regina ready to get up close and personal with her, Regina prepared herself for his attack, but then Eugene approached her from behind and clobbered her on the head, knocking her out!

"What the heck, Flynn!? I wanted to get her!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Do what you want with her, I was just lending you a hand." He replied. He flipped his fry pan in the air, caught it, and then ran off. Leaving Ivan, Rowan, Giselle, and Gregor to figure out how to imprison Regina.

∫ µ ∫

Ally was up in the air, chasing away Drago's dragons, and watched as Merida and Jack made an effort to distract Jafar from destroying what was left of Berk or from lending a hand to the other villains.

"You're a right traitor, aren't you, Ally? How can you fight against your own kin? Go ahead, speak your mind, Jafar gave us the ability to understand dragons!"

Ally turned around and found the vampire, Wendy, riding astride a Whispering Death, and flanking her, was a whole fleet of vampires on dragons. It was an impressive selection of dragons, but how would they fare against the might and madness of a vampiric Hungarian Horntail?

"I was never a traitor, my kin is the Furious Flurries! However, being a traitor to vampires… Well, that's a lovely title! COWER BERFORE ME, FOR I SHALL BE YOUR FLAMING DEATH!" Ally called out!

Roaring, Ally flew into action, pumping her hurricane-like wings, and licking her sword-like teeth until they glittered. She pursued Wendy and her fleet with rage and bloodlust in her eyes as she locked claws with a Monstrous Nightmare, and ate the dragon's rider in a feast of gore! With a single breath of fire she reduced three more to ash!

It was at this point when one vampire tried to go for a moment of glory and steered his Rumblehorn in for attack, crashing into Ally. As she fell, the other vampires dove after her in an effort to finish her off! However, Ally was cunning. She took control over her fall and allowed herself to plummet, but at a slower rate now. As Wendy's fleet was catching up to her, Ally's dragon mouth turned up into a cruel smile and maneuvered into an ascent, flying over the fleet, and frying up several more of the vampires, and gobbling up a couple more. Oh, how they screamed as Ally burned them up or sank her fangs into them, just before they were devoured.

Now, it was just Wendy left! The Whispering Death and vampire team engaged Ally in close combat, and it wasn't going to be easy for the solo Horntail as the Whispering Death threw spikes as well as fire at her. Several spikes struck Ally, one even pierced a hole in her wing, but they did little to discourage her from finishing Wendy off. So, Ally worked to catch the Whispering Death in her claws.

She managed to catch the dragon by chomping down at the end of its tail, and then capturing it in her claws! She flew the dragon around Berk, making sure to bash its head against rocks and ice. Even though it was struggling against her grip, and Ally kept a firm grip on it and continued to torture the villainous beast until she felt it go limp. Only then did she drop the dragon, and its rider, on the ground.

Wendy was quick to abandon her dragon, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid being captured by Ally's claws. The last thing the wicked vampiress saw, was the vampiric Hungarian Horntail tearing her to shreds!

When she was done with Wendy, Ally turned her attention to the Whispering Death, it was dying from its injuries, so out of mercy, Ally killed it too.

_Rest in peace, dragon, you were a worthy opponent_. Ally prayed to it. Then, after picking out the Whispering Death spikes, she took to the skies again.

∫ µ ∫

A raven appeared before Emily not after she had found Flynn wandering about with his trusty fry pan.

"Shoo, bird." Emily spoke as the raven circled around her head, and then in midair, the raven revealed itself to be Gothel wielding a knife as well as a chipped and splintering wand. She turned her attention to Emily at first, as she needed to disarm the young witch if she wanted any hope at all to defeat her.

It took some time, and an impressive string of dodging maneuvers from Gothel, but she managed to disarm Emily, but in the time it took to disarm Emily, Rapunzel happened upon them as Gothel was advancing on Flynn, or rather, Eugene.

Gothel swung her knife at Eugene, and managed to give him a scar over his eye.

_Mother Gothel's going to kill him!_ Rapunzel screamed in her mind. She knew of one thing that was sure to put an end to that; she knew that it would come at a great price, and it would be worth paying! Quickly, Rapunzel stole a dagger off of one of the Vikings, and then called out: "Mother!"

Gothel turned to see Rapunzel as she held the blade's edge against her hair. Gothel's eyes widened in horror as she shrieked: "Rapunzel, stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

Rapunzel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and as she clenched her teeth, she used the blade to sever off the last two feet of her golden locks. Instantly, her hair began turning brown as it lost its magic, and Rapunzel could hear Gothel screaming as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head while her body aged rapidly! Her skin was quick to wrinkle, and her hair instantly turned white, but the magic didn't stop there, not until Gothel fell…!

Into a pile of ash.

Emily was freed from the freezing curse Gothel put on her, and she asked: "Rapunzel, are you alright?"

"Say something!" Eugene exclaimed.

"I can't believe that happened!" Rapunzel spoke; she stood in shock over what had just happened. Then Eugene stepped over to her, and said: "Did I ever tell you that I had a thing for brunettes? Also, thank you for saving our lives."

Eugene and Emily escorted the shocked princess off of the battlefield so she could recollect her senses.

∫ µ ∫

Iago returned to Merida after he searched around the island.

"I know where the lamp is!" He announced.

"Well, where is it?" Merida asked.

"You're not going to like it, Pitch Black has a hold of Jafar's lamp. It you want to get it, you're going to have to go through him first." Iago replied, and then he flew off while Merida regrouped with Jack to relay the information.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaimed after Merida talked to him.

"Aye, that's where it is!" She replied.

"We better get on it then." Jack told her. Merida drew out the Fury Wand and the duo flew off to find Pitch Black. Not that he was hard to spot. However, getting the lamp off of him was a different story.

∫ µ ∫

While they were trying to get Rapunzel to a safe place, Hades and Kay flew past the group, and Kay leapt off of the Screaming Death, drawing his scythe, and stared down the foe he'd been tracking.

It was Pan, and the little devil was prepared for the battle with magic and poisonous arrows, and Dialga at his side.

"You know, I did quite enjoy your class, but I really didn't appreciate you killing me like that!" Kay announced, the blade of his scythe gleaming with the thirst for blood.

With a light hop, Pan hovered in the air and readied his bow. Kay held up a signal to the Screaming Death, and Hades released a deafening screech! Dialga covered his sensitive ears, and noticed that Rapunzel was in their midst! Her hair was brown now, but her eyes still maintained that light of innocence he fell in love with!

In the meantime, Kay began dueling with Pan. The edge of the blade in his scythe glowed as it reflected whatever light was left over Berk as Kay swung and cursed at Pan. Still, the foul imp dodged the grim reaper's attacks.

As Kay continued to swing at the imp, he decided that this wasn't the way to defeat Pan, but without so much as a pause, he spoke: "I should probably thank you for your last attack. It was because of _you_ I've found my element in magic..."

Kay trailed off right there to take the time to retract his flesh, until he was nothing more but a skeleton wearing a black shroud, and small flames glowed in his eye sockets! The flames flared, and in a ghostly voice, Kay told Pan: "This is what you've made me! I am a personified Death, and I cannot be killed!"

Kay's show was terrifying to Pan, but the imp was cunning. Yes, there was no hope for him to kill Kay, but he could make an effort to destroy what was left of the vampiric-grim-reaper's heart. He readied his bow, and then set his sights on Rapunzel!

"NO!" Dialga exclaimed. Without even thinking, he threw himself between the arrow and Rapunzel, taking Pan's bolt in his own chest!

"DIALGA, YOU IMBECILE! YOU'VE JUST SAVED A CHOSEN ONE!" Pan shouted.

"You'll not hurt this one! I promise you, I'll take every arrow you have through my own heart if it means saving _her_." Dialga replied, and looking into Rapunzel's eyes; and Dialga's little speech was just the thing Kay needed.

"You _pathetic_ romantic, I'll-ARGH!"

Kay had plunged his skeletal hand through Pan's back and tore out his blackened heart, as Pan turned to look at Kay, his eyes widened in horror when he saw his own heart held firm in his bony grasp. As Pan locked his eyes with the flames in Kay's, the grim reaper tightened his grip until the heart was crushed into ash, and Pan fell dead. Kay then reaped the soul from Pan's corpse, and sent it into the dimension of the damned.

With his flesh restored, Kay mounted Hades, leaving the others to tend to the business with Dialga and Rapunzel.

"Why did you do that?" Rapunzel asked Dialga.

"You're so pure and innocent. When I tasted you, you made me remember the man I used to be. Maybe with your help I could be that man again." He replied. He passed out a moment later, but Eugene, Emily, and Rapunzel hauled him off the battlefield. Perhaps they would help him return to being the man he used to be.

∫ µ ∫

Jack and Merida met up with Pitch and they were quick to spot Jafar's lamp. Jack worked to distract Pitch by blinding him with his own personal blizzard and then fight off the nightmares while Merida went in and snatched it off of Pitch.

Merida took several attempts at snatching the lamp off of Pitch by steering Braveheart into the blizzard surrounding the boogeyman, but they've all failed. She either missed or Pitch spotted her and avoided her strike. It was time for a new move, so she tried summoning it with her own wand, but the hazel wand didn't posses the power to command such an object of power, but the Fury Wand, that was a different level of magic, and everyone was wearing Kay's Christmas presents from the year he made it.

She drew out the Fury Wand, and with a simple 'Accio' the black lamp flew into her hands.

"Jack! We're done 'ere!" Merida called out.

Jack tapped Dagger with his heel and they soared off. There was a certain genie that they had to deal with.

∫ µ ∫

Aric's fight with Drago's Bewilderbeast didn't go too well. Even with a bit of help from the other dragons, Aric had been knocked out when a tusk from Drago's dragon met his head, and the enslaved dragon breathed a stream of ice over Aric in such a way that he was frozen to where he lay.

"NO!" Hiccup and Valka had exclaimed when the kind king fell.

To prevent Drago from taking control over the remaining dragons on Berk, they had to act right away, and at his word, Silfrmáni moved in to separate Drago from his dragon. Hiccup and Elsa kicked this off by moving in as if they were about to attack Drago. He went so far as to have his Bewilderbeast train its focus on them for the right moment, but then Silfrmáni shot him, and sent the villain tumbling to the ground.

Hiccup and Toothless landed, and Hiccup dismounted. If he was going to finish off a villain, then he was going to do it like an honest Viking, not a wizard. However, if he could convince Drago to back down, then perhaps they could avoid more bloodshed.

"Drago, I'm giving you one chance to surrender!" Hiccup called out.

"Now _why_ would I do that? I've already taken down your Alpha dragon, and you have something I want! Give me the Dragonstone!"

"This is a chance to walk away with your life, and to end things peacefully. What did Pitch promise you if you won? What are you gong to do next? Keep in mind we have the power of some great wielders of magic when you seem to have none of your own."

"Oh, but he who controls the Alpha, controls the dragons… and you, boy, are a dragon inside." Drago replied.

"HICCUP!" Elsa called out when Drago pointed his hook from his Bewilderbeast to her love.

Drago's Bewilderbeast stared down at Hiccup, and with all his power he commanded Hiccup to release the dragon within him. As he convulsed in an effort to resist the Bewilderbeast's commands, Elsa ran to him and held his head so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Hiccup, Hiccup look at me! _Look_ at _me!_ You can block him out! You are your own man! You can resist him! _Please _Hiccup, do this for me!" Elsa pleaded as scales flashed across Hiccup's skin and he fought to keep his eyes human.

"I-it hurts, Elsa. I… Errawr!"

"Don't give in to him!" Elsa exclaimed. From behind her back, she could hear Drago laughing and then say: "No one can resist the Alpha's control. He'll be mine soon enough!"

Elsa leapt to her feet and lunged at Drago, but his Bewilderbeast broke focus, and blew a stream of ice between her and Drago, giving Drago the time to get away from her. Elsa actually ran into the ice and bounced onto her back when she crashed into it.

"No! ARRrawr!" Hiccup exclaimed now that the Bewilderbeast returned to him, this time, now that he was weakened, he couldn't fight the transformation, and Toothless was busy fighting off the dragons under Drago's control to notice what was going on. It also didn't help that Silfrmáni was with him too.

Elsa gasped and retreated to Valhalla as she saw that Hiccup's pupils were slits that were barely visible. Try as he might, he was having a hard time to resist the Bewilderbeast's orders to attack and _kill_ Elsa!

Hiccup's pupils widened and narrowed as he stepped ever closer to Elsa, trying to resist the Bewilderbeast's command, but the plasma was building up in his throat.

"Valhalla, get me up in the air!" Elsa ordered, and the Ukrainian Ironbelly took off. Elsa wanted to go in to distract the Alpha, but Drago's dragons were under the command to protect Drago's prized Bewilderbeast. Elsa trapped them in ice, but she limited the use of her power on the account that she didn't want to kill them, and those dragons that fell into one of her icy prisons suffered a fair amount of damage, not to mention she also risked hurting her comrades that way. No, it was best to let Valhalla do most of the fighting in this situation. So they grouped up with the Night Fury mates and Elsa made an effort to distract the Bewilderbeast by using her ice powers from afar, but at times her aim was off, and the massive dragon just shrugged off her strikes. Who would've thought that it would be so hard to hit a dragon in the eyes?

At any rate, a new threat to Drago approached. It was Stoick and Valka, and they weren't too pleased as to how Drago was treating their only child and heir. However, the sudden axe attack from Stoick didn't dissuade Drago, he merely dodged the attack and had his dragon order Hiccup attack another target.

No matter how hard he fought the urge, and his tail lashing and dilating pupils showed that he really was putting up a fight, Hiccup was still forced to turn against his own parents!

"HICCUP!" Stoick boomed. His draconic son thrashed his head, trying to shake the voice of the Bewilderbeast out of his head.

Then, as if by miracle, a resounding scream from Hades sounded over the island! It wasn't the loudest Berk had heard of, but it was enough to distract the Bewilderbeast for a moment, and shake its focus!

"What is that?" Drago asked himself as he saw Hades fly above them.

Another newcomer arrived, and it was Jenny in her wolf form. She took note of Hiccup turning against his own family while being under the control of the opposing Bewilderbeast, and so she took a drastic action! With a loud howl and some snarling, she leapt over to Drago, and sank her fans right into the meat of his keister! Drago howled in agony, and his scream was enough to distract the Bewilderbeast, and Hiccup broke free from his trance and fired the built-up plasma blast at the Bewilderbeast's face!

Jenny withdrew from Drago, still snarling at him, and her fangs covered in his blood, and part of the reason why her maw was hanging wide open was because she had little Drago bits stuck in her teeth.

"Thanks Jenny, I'll make that up to you." Hiccup told her.

Jenny lunged at Drago again, but his Bewilderbeast didn't approve of that, and Hiccup had know idea that he was about to repay Jenny so quickly…

Up in the air, Elsa nudged Valhalla to go back down to help out, and she and the Night Furies landed just in time to see the Bewilderbeast rear up with a great inhale, preparing to shoot its ice. The great dragon was staring down Jenny, and Hiccup caught this!

Just as the Bewilderbeast released its ice, Hiccup jumped to protect Jenny, and managed to save her, but the two of them became encased in the ice!

There was a round of exclamations coming from the Night Furies, Elsa, Stoick, and Valka, while Drago simply laughed in triumph.

"What a sorry excuse for an heir, Stoick!" He called out. Stoick raised his axe, in preparation to challenge Drago, and the Night Furies were snarling at him. However, there was no need for this. As the ice encasing Hiccup and Jenny gradually start to glow!

"Get back!" Valka exclaimed.

Sure enough, the ice exploded with a mighty blast, revealing that Hiccup and Jenny were safe, and the fact that Hiccup found a hidden strength within him! His scales on the top of his head, running down his spine were glowing a vibrant blue! He looked up and glared at the Bewilderbeast, giving it the loudest roar he could muster, and let out an explosive blast that sent the massive dragon reeling back. Hiccup then turned his attention to Drago, and the foul villain retreated to his dragon, climbing up a tusk and hiding within its mane of elongated scales, screaming for the dragon to continue fighting. This time, the Night Furies and Valhalla took flight, now Toothless and Silfrmáni were summing the power that made their scales glow too!

Valhalla and Elsa swooped in and caught Drago, dropping him onto the ground where Hiccup swooped in to land and strike at Drago, and from an armband holding the Dragonstone, Hiccup felt it pulsate, and so discharged a blast. He hit Drago, and the villain convulsed as magic shrank his form and turned him into a tiny little Fireworm!

Stoick then took his axe and then spilt the tiny dragon in half with one strike.

Drago Bludvist was no more…

… but his Bewilderbeast remained.

Hiccup rejoined Toothless and Silfrmáni and they grouped together to deliver their most powerful shots to the enemy Bewilderbeast, and as all three shots met their target, both tusks broke! With a crying roar, the Bewilderbeast fled!

Leaving only two terrors left to be dealt with.

First though, the Night Furies used their power to break Aric free from his icy trap. With him free now, it was time for the Furious Flurries to deal with Jafar and Pitch.

∫ µ ∫

Now that Jack and Merida had the lamp, there only remained the matter of destroying it. However, now that Jafar was the only one of Pitch's big baddies that were left, he had to step up his game. He resorted to turning dragons into snakes and Vikings, including Stoick, into stone.

His laughter echoed over Berk and he summoned up more sea stacks to make flying more difficult for the remaining dragons, there was also the fact that the volcano was releasing smoke. It would erupt if they didn't destroy Jafar.

Hiccup and Elsa grouped up with Merida and Jack, offering to help them out. Hiccup saw Jafar turn Stoick into stone and several other Vikings, and that didn't sit too well with him.

When Elsa caught up with Merida, she asked her: "What can we do?"

"We got the lamp, jist keep Jafar from findin' out Pitch doesn't have it! Or keep busy on the ground!" Merida replied. She urged Braveheart to pull up alongside Dagger, and the two of them landed on the ice barrier with the lamp. They put the lamp between themselves, and Merida tried to break it up with a sword, but the lamp didn't suffer a scratch, Jack tried with the Fury Wand, but the lamp remained intact!

However their attempts on the lamp didn't go unnoticed by Jafar. He had been looking for them and discovered them with the lamp.

"PITCH, YOU FOOL, THEY HAVE MY LAMP!" Jafar shouted.

"They blinded me with a blizzard!" Pitch returned. With a bellow of rage, Jafar conjured up a ball of fire and threw it at Merida and Jack. They didn't have the time to escape the blast, so they blocked most of the effects with the Fury Wand before mounting up and trying to figure out what to do with the lamp.

"Wait, Jack, the volcano!" Merida called out.

"NO!" Jafar boomed, as he struck again and again at them, their dragons just barely managed to dodge them and avoid the sea stacks at the same time. As they were dodging through the area, Merida found Iago flying around and caught him.

"Princess!" He exclaimed.

"We need help!" Merida told him and sent him off, and she urged Braveheart to fly faster.

Iago never had the time to get help, as Jafar struck Braveheart with his magic, shrinking the wings on the Monstrous Nightmare until they were useless. Braveheart fell from underneath Merida, and the Princess was falling too.

"Jack! Get Merida!" Iago squawked, and Jack leapt off Dagger's back and commanded the wind to carry him over to Merida, and he caught her hand, and also used his magic to soften Braveheart's landing before she crashed on the ground.

Jack tried to carry Merida back to Dagger, but Jafar glided over the Timberjack and with a wave his hand he blew them off course in a strong tempest, but Jack had enough opposing power to divert their course to the volcano. Upon collision, the lamp broke free from Merida's hand, and fell into the mouth of the volcano. This would've been a great thing for them, but the damned lamp landed on a ledge! It was quite the sigh of relief for Jafar, as he let out a cruel laugh and taunted: "SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE! AND GOOD HELP IS SO HARD TO FIND THESE DAYS!"

Jack and Merida couldn't recover from their collision right away, both of them had cracked ribs now, Merida sprained her left ankle and wrist, and Jack fractured his shin.

"DON'T YOU SEE, YOU CAN'T BEAT THE ALL-POWERFUL GEEEENNNIIIIIEEEE!"

"HEY JAFAR, SSSSHHHHHUUUUTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Iago shouted as he flew past Jafar and dove into the mouth of the volcano, it was there Jafar blasted him. The parrot let out a squawk loud enough for Merida to hear, and with one arm she crawled up to the mouth of the volcano to see her faithful parrot slipping from consciousness, not so far away from the lamp.

Jafar's laugh echoed over the island once again, but it was cut short when Iago's leg started kicking about.

"THAT'S IT, KICK IT!" Merida called out.

Iago's foot found the lamp, and pushed it over the edge, sending it into the pool of lava!

"MY LAMP! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jafar's horrified scream sounded.

Pitch, the vampires, the remaining Berkians, dragons, and Furious Flurries watched as Jafar convulsed and screamed in utter agony as the lava destroyed his lamp! Such screams were thought to be heard all the way back to Hogwarts.

Clouds gathered around Jafar, striking him with lightning, and now his skeleton was flashing through his flesh as he screamed, horrendously, throughout the electrical storm surrounding him, his phenomenal cosmic powers were escaping him, and the remnants of his magic were being undone, the sea stacks he created were collapsing, the stone Vikings became flesh, snakes turned back into dragons, and the volcano was sinking!

Jack and Merida were still in pain, but they had to save Iago, and so Merida summoned him with her telekinetic powers while Jack called for Dagger. He helped Merida, cradling Iago, onto his dragon's back and they escaped moments before the volcano collapsed into the water.

In the air, they watched as the electrifying, screaming, Jafar sounded one last time before he started spinning, and finally erupted in a sparkling explosion, his wicked magic undone!

Now that Berk was, almost, back to the way it should've been, the Furious Flurries each saddled up on either a dragon or a thestral, and surrounded Pitch. He was all alone now, no more minions, and Dialga's vampires decided to flee by this time.

Greatly outnumbered, Pitch felt the very thing that he wanted to inflict on the world…

… Fear.

It was then his nightmares returned to him, but not to assist him, but because the nightmares thrived around fear, and so they turned against Pitch, and they dragged him away.

Pitch was powerless and gone now.

The battle was over.

Ω £ Ω

**Whew! More to come, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	125. Chapter 124: Aftermath

**Chapter CXXIV: Aftermath**

**Last chapter for this story. It's been a good run.**

With the battle over, it was time for things to get back in order.

As of right now the Furious Flurries were with Dialga. Getting their own wounds tended to and simply hanging out too.

"So, what's going to happen to him?" Giselle asked.

"I could collect his soul and let him pass into the afterlife." Kay stated.

"This fellow saved my life! So don't you dare!" Rapunzel snapped.

"He's not going to last very long in this state… Kay, how 'bout the potion? He'll be an excellent test subject for it." Ivan suggested.

"Yeah, let's go with that! I'm eager to lose these fangs!" He replied. Ivan pulled out a bottle of their supposed cure for vampirism, and handed it to Dialga, explaining to him what the effects should be. It was the vampire Lord's last hope for continuing existence, and perhaps returning to the man he used to be. So, he uncorked the bottle and downed the contents.

After convulsing and letting out a few pained yelps, Dialga's features changed from that of a deadly vampire, to those of an innocent man. He his fangs shrank, his red eyes turned to a warm brown, his skin became slightly tanner, and his heart was beating once again!

"Thank you." Dialga told them.

"It worked!" Gregor exclaimed.

"Now our turn." Kay spoke, taking two bottles from Ivan and giving one to Ally. The two vampires locked elbows and then downed their potions, and both of then were turned back into humans once again, but then Ally spoke up: "I feel a bit strange, as if there's still a bit of vampire left in me. My canines don't feel like they've gotten that much smaller, and I still have a slight thirst for blood."

"A blood daughter of Dracula, and a daywalker who's tasted human blood. Escaping vampirism wouldn't have been easy for you. At least most of you will remain human." Dialga spoke softly.

Gregor approached her, and took her hand to give it a kiss.

"It's wonderful to see that you're human again!" He told her.

Jenny was busy hugging Kay, just happy to see that he was back to his human self too. The vampire look didn't suit him that well in her eyes.

"I have to say, we all fought pretty well, and I'm still trying to get over what happened to Jafar at the end there! Jack, Merida, how did that happen, exactly?" Hiccup said.

"All we had to do was throw Jafar's lamp into the volcano he made, but it was Iago who gave it the final push it needed to reach the lava." Jack replied.

"Aye, e's a brave pretty bird! Ain't ye, Iago!" Merida praised. She patted Iago gently on the back and gave him some grapes and nuts as a form of gratitude. Like Jack and Merida, Iago had suffered a few injuries himself, he had a wing in a splint and a bandage around his head, but he wasn't complaining, he got to be lazy by lying on a fluffy pillow while a pretty princess brought him food. He was being honored as a hero, especially by the Black's gargoyles! Benny himself came in at one point to praise Iago for his actions on the battlefield, even going as far as to call him an honorary gargoyle!

"Thanks, but the gargoyle life is not for me." Iago told him.

"Nevertheless, we'd welcome you should we meet again, and we won't be throwing insults at your companions anytime soon!" Benny replied.

"Oh gods, Merida, do please visit from time to time, and bring Iago, if it's going to keep Benny's trap shut!" Kay said. Benny made a face at him.

Within time, the friends got better, and were due to return home.

Ω £ Ω

In the end of it all, here's how things turned out for the Furious Flurries:

Rapunzel and Dialga became friends, but Dialga respected the fact that Flynn, or rather Eugene, was the man to win her heart. Eventually, the two gents became friends as well, and Dialga found himself a bride in a flower merchant in Corona's market. With his lovely flower lady, Dialga managed to restart a peaceful family life, and Rapunzel made sure that the family would live in comfort and happiness.

About nine months after the battle on Berk, Eugene proposed to Rapunzel, and she accepted.

Similar patterns happened throughout the clan of the Furious Flurries: Jenny soon moved in with Kay's family, the two young monsters had been falling for each other, and Kay, as a token of his affection, altered Jenny's soul so that way the werewolf within her was more of an animagus form than a curse. The pair of them were well-practiced in wand-making now as well as being hired to take care of any problems dealing with vermin in the farmlands, to fighting trolls. Once they were married, they bought a get-away cottage on the outskirts of DunBroch, where Merida and her family welcomed them and their businesses. It was a place where a couple could be together without fear of foul-mouthed gargoyles or dysfunctional family members. Thoughts of having kids did come up, but it turned out that personified Death's lacked fertility once the fullest potential of their power had been realized… which is what happened to Kay.

As for Jack and Merida, their marriage didn't happen for several years after the battle. Rather they spent time just being free, but the kingdom benefitted greatly from Merida's visions, as she knew when invaders or visitors would arrive, or when hard times, as far as the climate was concerned, were coming up. When Merida became Queen, and Jack King, it was a greatly celebrated event that involved a lot of sporting, drinking, and morning hangovers of epic proportions.

Ivan and Rowan had broken off their relationships with their friends for some time in order to get reacquainted with each other, and really get in tune with their newfound powers in their eyes. Once Rowan showed that she no longer had corruptions, and no ambitions to seek power, they began reconnecting with the other Furious Flurries, starting with Kay and Jenny, and the others later on. These four though loved going on big hunting trips together, and hunts for monsters greater than trolls! Though, as time passed, Ivan developed feelings towards Emily Lancer, and she for him too. Rowan, however, remained single. She was one of those ladies who didn't feel the need to find happiness in a man; the love from her brother and friends was all she needed.

Vanilla had been returned to human form shortly after the battle on Berk and eventually settled in Arendelle to sell mystical goods of her own making. From invisibility cloaks, to potions, she had them, and she often worked alongside with Giselle, who actually settled in Corona, but made frequent trips to Arendelle.

Ally eventually accepted a proposal from Gregor, and became a duchess in a city in the Southern Isles as far away from the palace as possible, and helped Gregor deal with matters there in the comfort of a luxurious house; and if things got boring, Ally would simply take a potion to become a dragon and train her citizens to drive such beasts away, although she was good at getting them to scream in terror during such games.

The most difficult romantic relationship was that between Hiccup and Elsa. Elsa was already Queen of Arendelle, but she had Anna as an heir, whereas Hiccup was the best heir to the cheifdom of Berk. Well, at first they started with the wedding in Arendelle, a year after the battle on Berk, and they spent their honeymoon as dragons, flying across the world just to see what was out there. By the time they've returned, they decided that it was best to stay half of a year on one land, and then the next half on the other until Anna was of age to take the throne to Arendelle. In the meantime, Astrid would help Stoick watch over Berk while Hiccup stayed with Elsa in Arendelle.

As time passed, Hiccup and Elsa eventually conceived a child, a daughter they named Valorie… with similar powers like her father. It was believed that they conceived the child in dragon forms. Still, dragon powers or not, Anna was very excited to become an aunt.

And Pitch Black wasn't there at all to ruin their happiness.

Ω £ Ω

**So ends this story, but stick around, as I'll be attaching another story to this one. It will be an original piece filled with action, epic battles, magic, wild characters, and even some crude humor! It will also be written with my heart and soul, and it is something that I would consider publishing!**


	126. ATTENTION!

**This story is being rewritten!**

**That's right, I've decided to rewrite the story to further develop the characters, remove the typos, and improve the chapters!**


End file.
